


Earp Fiction Addiction Podcast Season 3

by DarkWiccan, Delayne, Laragh



Series: The Earp Fiction Addiction Podcast [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode Transcript Included, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 195,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWiccan/pseuds/DarkWiccan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delayne/pseuds/Delayne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laragh/pseuds/Laragh
Summary: We're back with yet another season of great fic to discuss and share!We'll discuss popular titles. Provide reviews and recommendations. And even interview authors. It's going to be #amazeballsThe Earp Fiction Addiction podcast. Discussing (almost) all things Wynonna Earp Fanfiction related.





	1. Dom-inating Fic!

**Author's Note:**

> That's right it's the start of our Third Season and we are super-excited to kick things off the most special of special guests: Dominique Provost-Chalkley!!
> 
> But of course, we are a show all about Wynonna Earp Fiction, which means we spend time talking about the following Dom and Kat prompt-inspired stories.

[Click HERE to Listen!](http://efapodcast.com/dom-inating-fic)

Read the fics!

['Baunilha' by LuckyWantsToKnow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175394)

[Bad Seafood by BaggerHeda & LuckyWantsToKnow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642181)

[Torpedoed Memories by green_ola](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653077)

Episode Artwork by [Chantal Zeegers](http://efapodcast.com/youareavision.tumblr.com)

Episode Transcript for the Deaf/HOH/APD by [MrsBlueBacon](http://efapodcast.com/twitter.com/mrsbluebacon)

Transcript by MrsBlueBacon

EFA Episode 301- Dom-inating Fic

[ph] – Indicates preceding word has been spelled phonetically

[sic] – Indicates preceding word has been transcribed verbatim

MUSIC : Write My Story by Olly Anna

ANNOUNCER GUY : You've tuned in to the Earp Fiction Addiction, a fan podcast all about  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. Join our intrepid host DarkWiccan and Delayne as they dive deep into the sometimes sweet, sometimes spicy, and always varied world of fanfiction for the  _ Wynonna Earp _ fandom.

MUSIC : A Proper Story by Darren Korb

DARKWICCAN : Thanks announcer guy, and welcome everybody to episode one of season three of the Earp Fiction Addiction, the podcast dedicated entirely to  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. I am your host DarkWiccan, and with me are my delightful cohosts, Delayne...

DELAYNE : Hello.

DARKWICCAN : ...and Laragh.

LARAGH : Hi.

DARKWICCAN : And we are super excited because this super duper, extra special, awesome, amazing, other adjectives episode...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...features a pretty awesome guest for our second segment.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : But I’m not gonna give away who that is just yet. I’m gonna let you wonder. [pause] Ok, I’m not gonna let you wonder...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...I’m gonna tell you because, because we’ve already given it away with the title of the episode.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : That’s right, we’ll be discussing with, or so, sort of kind of fanfiction, with Dominique P-C in our second segment, but before we do that, we’re gonna be chatting about some really cool fic, but before we do that, [CONTENT CENSORED. PLEASE VISIT EFAPODCAST.COM FOR FULL TRANSCRIPT] . Thank you so much for sticking with us through two seasons and into the third, and boy is this one gonna be epic. Sort of. Because we’re only doing twenty episodes.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Instead of thirty.

LARAGH : But for a very good reason.

DARKWICCAN : A very good reason. [laughter] I’m going to be front pooping a baby out of my vagina. That’s right Jeremy.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I said vagina.

DELAYNE : [still laughing]

DARKWICCAN : So, as a result...

DELAYNE : [stiiiiiiiill laughing]

DARKWICCAN : Just killed my cohosts.

LARAGH : Yeah, Delayne’s just dying there for a moment.

DELAYNE : [STIIIILLL laughing] Oh my god. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : But as a result…

LARAGH : [unintelligible]

DARKWICCAN : ...this season is going to be abbreviated by ten episodes, so, we’ll have episodes running all the way through the end of November, um, so be sure to tune in for it because we’re doing our best to make this season, though short, frickin’ fabulous.

LARAGH : Good things come in small packages.

DARKWICCAN : That’s right.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : That’s right.

DELAYNE : Oh my god. I’ve missed you guys so much.

LARAGH : Did, did I mean the podcast? Did I mean the baby? Maybe both? Nobody will ever know.

DARKWICCAN : Maybe both. Maybe both.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Maybe the baby will have their own podcast.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : Oh my god.

DARKWICCAN : So, moving right along, uh, as, as Delayne collects herself, we have, so because we are chatting with Dominique, much like when we chatted with Kat, we’re gonna spend this first segment talking about fics that were inspired by prompts that she has given, um, and because I’ve been stopping by conventions where they’re appearing, and asking them directly for prompts, each of, each of these prompts was an intentional prompt. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Uh, which, which I think is great. Both unintentional and intentional prompts are great, but there’s just something so great about an intentional prompt because then they know that creativity is happening uh, out in the world based on a suggestion they’ve made which I think is, is a lot of fun. At least for me, with an improv background. I love being given a suggestion and running with it, so. And I love giving suggestions and watching it being run with, so. Uh, so that’s what we’re doing. The uh, prompts that we’re discussing today, uh, one of them was taken from Emerald City ComiCon, two of them taken from ClexaCon twenty nineteen, uh, and there....[laughter]

LARAGH : That’s it. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : That’s it. Thanks everybody, we’ll see you in the second segment of the show. We’re not even gonna tell you what they are. No, what’s interesting is that two of these fics were um, written by the same author. One as a soloist, and one working with, one time working with a partner. Um, and I just shows, goes to show ya, uh, that, um, so, what I’m, I think what I’m trying to say is that uh, prompts do inspire, and they...

LARAGH : Yes.

DARKWICCAN : ...can inspire ya know, different things from the same person, and, and that is, again, really cool. I love how prolific this particular author is. Um, but I’m gonna pass the mic over to you, Laragh, so I know it’s three thirty in the morning there in Ireland, so...

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...we’ll get you out of the way first.

LARAGH : [laughter]

DELAYNE : That’ll give me a chance to compose myself.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Yeah, so, tell us about this first fic that we’re discussing today.

LARAGH : So, the first fic we’re discussing is called, oof. Someone else is gonna have to pronounce this one first because...

DARKWICCAN : Bow-nilla [ph] (Baunilha). Baunilha.

LARAGH : Baunilha. Baunilha. Um, by Lucky...

DELAYNE : It’s Portuguese…

LARAGH : ...sorry.

DELAYNE : ...right, for vanilla.

LARAGH : Yes.

DARKWICCAN : Si.

DELAYNE : Something in the author’s notes, sorry. [laughter] Didn’t mean to interrupt you.

LARAGH : Yeah, no, it’s Baunilha by LuckyWantsToKnow, or just Lucky as I believe...

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm.

LARAGH : ...we know them as. Um, this is a E rated fic, warning.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] It is definitely an E rated fic.

LARAGH : I forgot, I forgot to look at, I forgot to look at the warning before I read it, and I got a surprise.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : This is an E rated fic that uh, it follows Waverly and Nicole as they journey around the world through cuisine. They play a fantasy vacation game and they decide to bring their cooking into it. Then other kitchen activities ensue.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : That are not necessarily meant for kitchens, but happen in kitchens. Relatively...

DELAYNE : [laughter continues]

LARAGH : Happen in kitchens.

DARKWICCAN : ...frequently in fiction.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : Yes, the kitchen is a popular spot.

DARKWICCAN : I just think it’s uncomfortable. I mean, the hard surface of, like, the countertops, or the, or the, or the table top, it’s just hard, it’s a hard, unforgiving surface.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : And the table is never the right, like, height.

DARKWICCAN : It never.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : Never.

DARKWICCAN : I’m just shocked that it can support the weight of two grown adults. Especially...

LARAGH : Like...

DARKWICCAN : ...the Homestead table.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : Right. I’m picturing the Homestead table now, yeah.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] You’re welcome. Feeder of the mind.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Isn’t there, I, there’s some, I think an actual fic author, or at least a fic, uh, reader that mentioned, uh, a kitchen accident [laughter] before, too, so that whole idea is just kind of frightening to me.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

LARAGH : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, I really do love the creativity behind making this prompt work. ‘Cause this specific prompt...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...this specific prompt was...

LARAGH : Yes! Kat made it difficult.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Quite difficult.

LARAGH : I’m not calling her out, but, girl.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

LARAGH : Most people don’t boil fruit.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : I’m just...

DARKWICCAN : Unless you’re making, unless you’re making a jam or a jelly, and then, that’s how...

LARAGH : Right.

DARKWICCAN : ...Lucky very cleverly got around this, ‘cause it was, basically the fic prompt was um, boiling goy-aba [ph] (goiaba).

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Which, is just, ok.

DELAYNE : I want... [laughter]

LARAGH : Not common. Unusual.

DARKWICCAN : Basically, they had to be cooking, the characters had to be cooking together, and they had to be using, and so, um, Dom’s contribution was they had to be using goiaba, which is basically guava, a guava fruit, and uh, and Kat goes, “and they need to boil it.” And Dom was like “uhhh…”.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [unintelligible] “...boiling water and go”, and it’s like “what?”

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, and Dom’s just like...

LARAGH : Dom’s face is such a meme. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Because, yeah, right? She was just so, “ok…”.

LARAGH : She was like “what?”

DARKWICCAN : “I don’t know how that’s gonna work, but go for it.”

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I think it’s because, it’s because Kat, I don’t think, understood what goiaba was, and in fairness, I don’t think many of us in the audience did before looking it up. Then we all looked it up and went…

DELAYNE : [laughter] I still...

DARKWICCAN : ...“oh it’s guava.”

LARAGH : Oh, it’s guava. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : I wonder how long, uh, how much, how much research went into the recipe, or if there’s like multiple recipes, ya know, I guess that’s...

DARKWICCAN : Knowing Lucky...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...knowing Lucky, I’m sure there was a decent amount of research before they sat down and started writing.

DELAYNE : [laughter] “What recipe involves boiling guava?”

LARAGH : [laughter] Boiled...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, what happens when I take guava and I boil it? Like, what can I do with it?

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So, no, I think they did research this particular recipe and um, they, uh, ya know, wrote it into the story, and uh, and then...

DELAYNE : Made it work. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...they...

DELAYNE : Then they detoured.

DARKWICCAN : ...and then it became a playing with your food situation.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Which can be read multiple ways.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : Right.

DARKWICCAN : But...

LARAGH : And it’s literally the last line of the fic.

DARKWICCAN : ...yeah, I just love the fact that, uh, was it this one? Oh, no, I think I’m confusing the stories, hang on. No.

LARAGH : I do that all the time.

DARKWICCAN : No, I think this is the one where Wynonna is in the living room going “you guys, cut it out!” or whatever. [laughter]

LARAGH : Yes, yes it is.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, yeah.

LARAGH : Before they go shopping, yeah.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, so. [laughter]

DELAYNE : I like how this one is, it hints that it’s in canon because they have the little quip between us, the “you’d do that for me and I’d do anything” uh, yeah.

LARAGH : It’s using lines from the show, which is one of my favorite things to read and write, is...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : ...when people...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : Well, I...

LARAGH : ...use lines from the show.

DELAYNE : ...but it...

LARAGH : Big thumbs up for that.

DELAYNE : ...But it also directly states, like, this was a common quip between them...

LARAGH : Right. 

DELAYNE : ...ever since that incident, so, ya know.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : It, like, firmly sets us into we are in canon.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : With their culinary creation...

LARAGH : I don’t think any of us have trouble believing that they would have sex in the kitchen.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : No, no, that is not...

LARAGH : In canon.

DARKWICCAN : ...the unbelievable part here.

LARAGH : I think it’s probably happened.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

LARAGH : I’m sure it’s happened.

DARKWICCAN : That is not the unbelievable part here.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : Mhmm.

DARKWICCAN : The unbelievable part, the hardest part to figure out, or dare I say swallow...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...is the...

LARAGH : Oh no.

DARKWICCAN : ...jelly.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : Oh. Oh, why? Why do you use that word?

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : I, I don’t think I’d like going with tapioca, so.

LARAGH : Yeah, no. I’ve never swallowed tapioca pudding and I never will.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I have and it’s either, it’s, tapioca’s one of those puddings that you have to have at a certain point in your life when your taste buds are open to it. And it’s not a big window. It is a very narrow window because I actually had tapioca when I was in middle school and I liked it. Fast forward a few years, I, I, ya know, there’s tapioca, I think it was high school, they had tapioca. I was like “oh, tapioca, I like tapioca.” I got tapioca and it was disgusting.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : And I couldn’t figure out if it was just their tapioca, so I tried tapioca other places and it was disgusting. So, I was like “clearly I had the window of tapioca time and I have now grown past it.” [laughter]

LARAGH : I love that you thought I was talking about tapioca for real. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] I detoured this conversation because I didn’t wanna talk about anything else regarding what DW said.

DARKWICCAN : Well, then let’s move on.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Let’s move on to our next fic. So, Delayne, you’re on deck. What, tell us about our next fic.

DELAYNE : So, let’s talk about “Bad Seafood” by LuckyWantsToKnow and BaggerHeda, Bagger...Boo. By Lucky and Boo.

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Ok, but, let’s get their, their author pen name out. So, BaggerHeda.

DELAYNE : BaggerHeda, A K A boo_in_la, and LuckyWantsToKnow, who wrote the previous one we just talked about. Uh.

DARKWICCAN : So, what was the prompt they were, uh, answering here?

DELAYNE : So, in this prompt, it was a boat, amnesia, and bad seafood. Right?

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm. Mhmm.

DELAYNE : Yeah, and the way these two get around this prompt [laughter]...

LARAGH : Yes.

DELAYNE : ...was frickin’ fantastic. Um.

LARAGH : Yeah, agreed.

DARKWICCAN : It’s a master class in how to fill a prompt without filling a prompt.

DELAYNE : Exactly. [laughter]

LARAGH : Yes.

DELAYNE : Um, so, uh, the story is, um, Nicole has to go to this mandatory, like, health class that, that I guess city, or state, county, whatever employees have to take [laughter]. “Sorry, sir, must have been the amnesia” ‘cause she really didn’t wanna sign up for it. [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DELAYNE : Frickin’ genius. And of course, Waverly is teaching the class in her cute little crossfit outfit. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So, this is an AU. It’s taking place within, ya know, a semi-canon world of Purgatory. In this scenario, Waverly and Nicole have never met before.

DELAYNE : Right. So, Waverly’s teaching class and this is where they meet, and um, there’s, there’s a little bit of showing off on the track. Which is part of the reason why Nicole didn’t wanna take this, like she already does health and fitness, has no problems with it, and uh, so, she shows up this guy on the track, one of the hose jockey’s ‘cause of course she’s one of the only police officer. Most of them are um, fireman and uh, I, I, kinda wanna be offended of what they said about the city employees. Ya know, lying prone and panting.

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : But, it’s true...

DELAYNE : But, I resemble that remark.

DARKWICCAN : ...though.

DELAYNE : So, I can’t.

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : Literally.

DELAYNE : Oh, man. I would get my ass kicked if I tried.

LARAGH : [laughter]

DELAYNE : Um, anyway, so, uh, they break for lunch and then they have a classroom setup after, uh, and at lunchtime they go to this nearby Mexican place and uh, Nicole orders fish tacos, uh, Waverly comments that it’s bad seafood. She has no idea what it means.

DARKWICCAN : Yes.

DELAYNE : So, we get back to class and Waverly points out that bad seafood is, Nicole had ordered a fish that was not sustainably harvested. [laughter]

LARAGH : Which is brilliant. The end. Master class stroke of genius.

DELAYNE : Seriously. Um, and then…[laughter]

LARAGH : Fantastic.

DELAYNE : ...the uh, the boat gets slipped in by a bit of a day dream. And it’s actually a paddleboat, or paddleboard, and uh, we cross over into the E rated section during the day dream. [laughter]

LARAGH : For a moment.

DELAYNE : Just a moment. It doesn’t quite make it all the way to E, I don’t know.

DARKWICCAN : I just love the image of uh, Waverly snapping Nicole back to attention in the classroom and Nicole knocking the desk with her knee.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I can just see that happening. She just jumps...

LARAGH : Yes.

DARKWICCAN : ...and the desk goes [imitates desk knocking around sound]. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] Um, then, Nicole finally asks Waverly out at the end of the class. I...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, that’s pretty much it.

LARAGH : Yeah. That’s the fic.

DARKWICCAN : That’s it. Yeah.

DELAYNE : But yeah, the way that I, I mean, when you say master class, you are not kidding. I, this just, frickin’ brilliant.

DARKWICCAN : And, and, again, I think it’s a great example of um, how, ya know, for, ok, the toothpaste prompt we did for last season’s fic challenge. So many people were like how am I gonna work this in. And it was just a single word prompt. It could have been as simple as someone said, ya know, uh, “she saw a bit of toothpaste left over on the mirror.” And that would have satisfied the prompt.

LARAGH : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : But, ya know, I think it’s a great example of, you might be writing toward a prompt that you don’t like, or you just aren’t finding particularly inspiring, so, find a way to write around it.

LARAGH : Mhmm.

DARKWICCAN : And you still satisfy the prompts and you’ll probably come up with something really creative and cool, which I think is definitely what happened here. I gotta praise Nicole for having one heck of a day dreaming imagination.

DELAYNE : [laugher] Right?!

LARAGH : Yeah, and you will note that in both of these fics, the one we just talked about and this one, that Nicole imagines Waverly in swim wear.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yes. Yeah. So, the question is, is that Lucky’s contribution both times or is it just, was it Boo’s contribution this time and it just so happen to line up with Lucky’s vision last time...in the previous fic?

DELAYNE : [laughter] It’s just a good image and they all love it.

LARAGH : I think, um, I think Lucky’s says in the note that the, um, paddle board idea was hers. And that she got Boo to...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : ...write it.

DARKWICCAN : Ok.

LARAGH : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : So, so, Lucky, we figured out one of your things.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter] We just got a little insight.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : Into Lucky’s mind.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Ok, so that again is “Bad Seafood” by BaggerHeda, A K A Boo, and LuckyWantsToKnow. Alright, and now for the last fic, uh, that we’re gonna chat about before we get to the much anticipated second segment. If you’ve even listened to this this far, kudos my friends for not fast forwarding.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter] We won’t blame you.

DARKWICCAN : We don’t blame you, but these fics are really good, and this fic, I...

DELAYNE : Oh my god, this fic.

DARKWICCAN : ...I wrestled it. I wrestled this fic from Delayne and Laragh because I wanted to talk about it.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DELAYNE : That doesn’t surprise me. [laughter]

LARAGH : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : So, this fic is called “Torpedoed Memories” and it’s by green_ola. As you know, we had green_ola on the show last season to talk about her two fics that were both historical fictions, um, and that is her wheelhouse and she stays firmly in it here. Uh, this is a fictionalized retelling of the Potlatch survivors, uh, in World War II, and includes the uh, taking Nicole in the shoes of a very interesting lady, uh, who was a bit of a, I wouldn’t say, I mean technically socialite just because of her wealth, um, but, really, um, a kickass broad. Uh, she was gender non-comforming, and totally a lesbian and had some flings with some very famous people.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : Yes.

DARKWICCAN : And was also a redhead, just like Nicole, so really a perfect fit. Um, and I will talk about this incredible person once I get through the quick summary of the story. Ok, so, the Potlatch incident that happened in World War II, the Potlatch was an actual um, uh, U S Navy boat, and it was torpedoed by a German U-boat, and the members onboard had to scramble onto lifeboats and survive uh, essentially on small rations and seaweed and their wits for over a month before they were rescued, um, by this famous individual who Nicole is standing in for. Now, um, this ship was an armed merchant ship, so they were carrying heavy cargo like tanks and um, jeeps and things like that, and yeah, they got taken out. Um, so, in reality there were no women onboard, but again, this is a historical fiction, so...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...green has taken some liberties and has placed uh, the Earp sisters onboard in disguise as men, um, and it is quickly discovered, even though they have been serving for quite some time, in these disguises, with apparent success, uh that in the course of escaping boat, the Potlatch, uh, their actual genders are discovered. Um, and they are actually, I wanna, would you say quarantined, or off of the main uh, lifeboat, into a separate dinghy, uh because the other male sailors are saying “oh, I can’t have a woman on a boat, she’s bad luck. That’s the reason why our boat got sunk.” And they’re like, “this is ridiculous, but ok.” So, there’s the boat moment. This is the same prompt that BaggerHeda, or Boo, and Lucky were writing from. You got a boat, you got amnesia, you got bad seafood. So, the boat element is satisfied there, uh, the amnesia is satisfied by Waverly being injured in the wreck and losing her memory, and then the bad seafood comes into play when they’ve run out of rations um, they’ve been surviving on seaweed, and they luck out when a flying fish lands in their boat, in the belly of their little dinghy, and um, Waverly says “oh, no thank you.” And Wynonna being too hungry to think clearly just dives right in and makes herself nice and sick. So, we have satisfied all three of these things before we’ve even met Nicole. So, how does Nicole come into this? Well, heroically of course. Arriving in a luxury yacht, she rescues all of the surviving men from their lifeboat, and of course also rescues Waverly and Wynonna from their dinghy, um, and takes them, takes the men to a uh, outpost where they can then receive aid from the military hospital, and due to the fact that Wynonna and Waverly were masquerading as men and were not actually men, for their own protection, she takes them with her back to her private island. So, uh, over the course of the next month, few months, while both the Earp sisters are recovering on Nicole’s island, and they’re getting to know Nicole better, uh, Dolls is also there. He’s sort of the head, um, he’s sort of the butler, but more on an equal footing with Nicole as far as respect, and ya know, um, treatment of eachother. But, you would think, well, we’ve got a two romance situation going on here. We’ve got ya know, Waverly and Nicole, of course, and then we’ll have Wynonna and Dolls. I am not going to tell you.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ‘Cause you gotta read the story yourself. Uh, but I think the obvious thing is this is a WayHaught story primarily, well, it’s an Earp sisters story primarily.

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : A WayHaught story secondarily, and whatever happens else, thirdarily [ph]? Thirdly.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So...

LARAGH : Thirdly.

DELAYNE : I like thirdarily. I’m gonna start using it.

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So. Thirdarily. That’s a new word. It’s my word now.

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So, yes, of course Waverly and Nicole do fall in love. But it’s not an in your face thing, it’s sort of a background thing. It’s actually really well handled.

DELAYNE : Yeah, I like how that was handled. It was like “huh, that was neat.”

DARKWICCAN : I like it, too. Yeah, uh, so, that is essentially the story. If you wanna find out what fully happens, please check out “Torpedoed Memories”. Now, before we move on, um, I do wanna chat quickly about the character, or the actual individual that Nicole’s character is based on. So, this character is a gal by the name of Joe Carstairs, uh, she was a British speedboat racer and an heiress to standard oil, so she was frickin’ rich dude.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : In order to not be written out of the will, she married her best friend, uh, and then when her Mom died, they promptly anulled the marriage and she took her inheritance. Uh, she uh, actually did rescue the survivors of the Potlatch who really did survive at sea for over a month. Uh, and uh, but everything else about, that is described about Nicole’s character, which in reality is this Joe, uh, individual is true. Including her flings with famous actress, like Marlene Dietrich and Greta Garbo, uh, and the island that she owned is currently for sale.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Or at least it was as of last year, so if anyone has a cool twenty mil lying around, there...

DELAYNE : [laughter] Yeah, let me just write a check.

DARKWICCAN : ...is a cool formerly lesbian owned, there is a formerly lesbian owned island out in the Bahamas just lookin’ for a new owner.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Maybe that could be Earp Island, who knows.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DELAYNE : Alright, everyone...

DARKWICCAN : So, yeah...

DELAYNE : ...put in their two dollars. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...put in, yeah, everybody, yeah. If we all...

LARAGH : [laughter] 

DARKWICCAN : ...pull the money together, I’m sure we can make it work.

DELAYNE : Oh.

DARKWICCAN : But, ok, so check out those three stories “Baunilha”, “Bad Seafood”, and “Torpedoed Memories”, but now, let’s get to what you’ve all been waiting for, our reverse sponsor spot.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

[CONTENT CENSORED. PLEASE VISIT EFAPODCAST.COM FOR FULL TRANSCRIPT]

MUSIC : Belle of the Ball by Leroy Anderson

DARKWICCAN : Hey everybody, and welcome back to the Earp Fiction Addiction, the podcast entirely about  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. I am your host DarkWiccan, and with me are my fantastic cohosts, Delayne...

DELAYNE : Hello.

DARKWICCAN : ...and Laragh.

LARAGH : Hey.

DARKWICCAN : And as we teased before the break, we are so excited to welcome to the show, the lady who is the angel of our hearts and the butterfly of our soul.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : Aww.

DARKWICCAN : Actress and activist Dominique Provost-Chalkley.

DOMINIQUE : Oh my god, that was like the nicest introduction ever. Thank you.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : [uniintelligible]

DARKWICCAN : Well, you are utterly welcome and entirely deserving.

DOMINIQUE : Aww, you’re so kind. Very, very kind. Well, hi, I’m very, very happy to be here. Um, you have definitely got one of the most incredible voices for podcasts.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : Like, it’s out of this world, I have to say.

DARKWICCAN : Oh my gosh, well thank you so much. And, you can actually thank my Dad, ‘cause he was the radio pro, and kind of taught me everything I know.

DOMINIQUE : Oh, he was? It’s like in your blood.

DARKWICCAN : Totally. Totally in the blood. Mhmm. Mhmm.

DOMINIQUE : Cool.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Well, Dominique, thank you so much for joining us today. This is so kind of you, and generous, and we’re so excited to talk with you.

DOMINIQUE : Oh, good. I’m glad. Yeah, me too. Like I said, it’s an absolute pleasure, and there’s nowhere I’d rather be right now, to be honest.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Aww. I feel all warm inside.

LARAGH : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : This podcast is just starting with so much love, I love it.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] We are all about the love here. We are all about the love.

DELAYNE : Part of the fandom, too, is all about the love.

DARKWICCAN : Yep.

DOMINIQUE : Absolutely.

DARKWICCAN : Now, it’s always tricky having a cast member on because I know that you’re not technically allowed to read  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction, uh, so what we kinda wanna focus on is more like queer representation and characterization and things like that.

DOMINIQUE : Yeah, absolutely.

DARKWICCAN : So, out of curiosity, how do you feel about the world of fanfiction. You know, a lot of queer people have been writing fanfiction for many years because there was not quality representation elsewhere.

DOMINIQUE : Mhmm.

DARKWICCAN : How do you feel about it? Have you ever read any? How do you feel about its role in fandom? And is it weird to you that there’s this world of…

DOMINIQUE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...fan produced content that you can’t actually access, unlike fanart and cosplay?

DOMINIQUE : [sigh] Well, I haven’t actually read any fanfiction. I have to be honest. Um, I found out about fanfiction after I started doing  _ Wynonna _ , and uh, I have been kind of politely, like, been told to maybe not dive too far into the fanfiction world, just because it could be confusing for characterization or all of that kind of stuff. But, I’m extremely curious, like, it’s super curious. And every time I have a meet and greet um, at the conventions, I’m like “so, can you tell me a little bit about what’s going on in the fanfiction world?”

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : And I have heard some things, you guys. Now, [unintelligible], but I absolutely love it. Yeah, there seems to be all sorts of stuff out there, um, but what I would say really, is that I just love the fact that there’s a platform for creativity beyond the show, like it encourages and inspires, like, young writers to, to lose themselves in the world where they feel safe, and that is just so fantastic. Like, I encourage it, absolutely one hundred percent because I think now, more than ever, really, in this world, we need to be encouraging creativity because, like, well, art is gonna change the world, I truly believe, and I think that it, like, pushes the discussion forward in so many ways. So, if it, like, creates a platform for that, I just think that’s absolutely beautiful and wonderful. And I do hope that one day [laughter]...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : ...I’m gonna dive into it with a nice glass of wine...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : ...and have a right old giggle.

DELAYNE : Well, I believe I told Kat that, uh, what, in fourteen years or so when the show ends...

DOMINIQUE : Yeah.

DELAYNE : ...you can go and read it all. [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : Exactly, yeah. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : And, I think you’d actually be really touched by the amount of very sweet and emotional, uh, writing that has been created as a result...

DOMINIQUE : Mmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...of the inspiration of WayHaught. Um, and, uh, ya know, ‘cause, I mean, obviously there is the more adult side of fanfiction, but really...

DOMINIQUE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...the majority of the work is about communication and relationships and love and soulmates...

DOMINIQUE : Mmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...and it’s just really, really lovely stuff.

DOMINIQUE : Oh, how beautiful. How gorgeous. And I guess it’s just like, it gives the opportunity for the fans to dream, ya know. You find the thing that your, that, like, makes you tick, or you find the thing that, ya know, you’re passionate about, and that you love and then you can just run with that and lose yourself into that world, which is [sigh] just exactly what we all need sometimes, ya know?

DARKWICCAN : Absolutely.

LARAGH : Yeah, so, um, ya know, a lot of time, queer people are kind of relegated into accepting any representation that comes along because we have so little to begin with.

DOMINIQUE : Mmm.

LARAGH : Um, but WayHaught and  _ Wynonna Earp _ in general, they really strive to get it not just depicted, but depicted right, um…

DOMINIQUE : Mmm.

LARAGH : ...and is that the, I guess, the idea of the accuracy and the importance of the representation? Is that something that informs your acting choices when you play Waverly?

DOMINIQUE : Does it...I wouldn’t say that it necessarily informs my acting choices, but it certainly just so reassuring that we’re on the same page, like, the creatives, the writers, and the actors are, all have this kind of goal together. So, I know that if I ever doubt anything or if I don’t feel that a scene or something I say doesn’t quite align with the way I see it, I know that I can speak up about that and be supported, which is something that is, I think, very rare, and part of the reason why, ya know, um, the queer, queer representation is, ya know, the, the, that the community hasn’t nece...necessarily had the representation that they deserve because there isn’t this support team around it. Whereas our show, what they do so well, is they create this amazing platform to play safely, and respect, respectfully, ya know. Um, but yeah, so I don’t think it necessarily informs my acting choices, but it’s certainly a common goal, so it’s um, it’s always there. Does that make sense?

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, absolutely. One hundred percent.

DOMINIQUE : Yeah. I was thinking about this the other day. Sorry, talking of tangents. Are you ready for your first tangent? [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Go for it.

DOMINIQUE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Go for it.

DOMINIQUE : But, I was thinking about this the other day, um, about how representation in media is just changing, like, more and more rapidly at the moment, and that when you look back at the sorts of things that were on TV like in the nineties, or like when I was growing up, now when I look back at them, like when I was watching  _ FRIENDS _ the other day, uh, and even like stuff in  _ FRIENDS _ and everything, there’s stuff that’s really sexist and like little things that absolutely would not fly, um, today, do you know what I mean?

DARKWICCAN : Um, yeah.

DOMINIQUE : Yeah, and, but what is so important is, and what I love about  _ Wynonna _ is being apart of a show that is pushing forward and aiming to, like, start the change and always be ahead of the game, if that makes sense.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. Oh, yeah, absolutely. [laughter]

LARAGH : Completely.

DOMINIQUE : Yeah, because I’m sure that, like, in twenty years we’ll look back at some of the stuff that uh, is on TV now and, and, and be like, “oh, look how dated that seems, and look how far we’ve come since then.” I hope so, anyway. That’s what I’m desperately hoping that we all look back and go “ah”, but always being ahead of the game and pushing forward is just like the most important thing.

DARKWICCAN : Absolutely. Somebody’s gotta lay the groundwork.

DOMINIQUE : Yeah, exactly. And it’s Emily Andras. Woohoo.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : We are fans. [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : We are.

DELAYNE : Uh, it, I wanna go back to, to you playing Waverly, so, while Waverly herself has never identified under a specific label, other characters have given her a label, including her own mother, as a lesbian.

DOMINIQUE : Mmm.

DELAYNE : How do you think Waverly feels about this?

DOMINIQUE : Yeah. My answer to this question, um, has evolved and changed so much over the course of the three years. Which I think is kind of normal, I suppose, because likely that would be Wavelry’s experience with it all, too. Because it, it’s new to her, um, my, my view personally is that labels are just like an extremely constricting and that fuck labels. Sorry, not sure if...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : [laughter]

DELAYNE : My wife agrees with you. She’s anti-label, yeah.

DOMINIQUE : Ok, good. And just that, like, putting people into boxes is just so backwards and I like to think that Waverly feels the same as I do on that.

DARKWICCAN : Mmm.

DOMINIQUE : But, I would say she’s probably gone through many different, um, stages with identifying and I think that probably at the beginning she would have, like, really struggled with this notion of, like, having to, like, change her label, if you like, and I, because of Waverly’s beautiful mind, overactive brain, probably would have, like, tried to organize herself into a nice little category to make herself, kind of, have answers and feel better about it. But then, at the base of all that, and what really shines through, always with Waverly, is just like, love is love. And Waverly has the purest heart in the world, I think she just believes in love and that labels shouldn’t matter, and I think that would probably be underlying in all that because, even with Nicole, it wasn’t about girl or boy, I think it really was just Nicole.

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm.

DOMINIQUE : I think she just fell in love with Nicole and that obviously changed the course of her, of her future, um, but, I think if she had to identify and put a label on herself...I know this wasn’t really truly your question, and it was more about how other people, how she feels about other people labeling her, but I think it’s important to talk about this first, to kind of, um, which absolutely leads on to how Waverly feels about other people labeling her, I think.

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm, yeah, absolutely.

DOMINIQUE : Um, but it’s a complex one with her mum because I think that another big aspect of Waverly is how much she wants to feel accepted by the world around her, and especially by her mother who was such a huge part of her life and that she has always put, kind of, on a pedestal, and in some ways, and has been hoping and praying and imagining her relationship with her mother for so many years, so, when faced in that situation, even if she had feelings that were, that came up, that were negative about her whether her mum used a label or put her in a specific box, I think that in that moment, she wouldn’t have necessarily chosen to fight that battle because it’s extremely important for her to have a positive relationship with her mother, and, kind of, that could have like, “well, whatever, we’ll just let that one slide”, ya know, and not necessarily choose to bring up, like “actually, I identify this way”, ya know, in that moment. But, yeah, I think if she had, if she had maybe like, wanted to correct her, I think, I think more and more that Waverly, probably is settling into the idea that she would identify as bisexual.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DOMINIQUE : Um, personally, I think that even though um, we haven’t seen, ya know, when, that, I don’t neces [unfinished word]...that maybe she wouldn’t put into like that label and box, I think that yeah, absolutely, I think Waverly did have crushes on boys when she was little. I do think she went through school. I mean, Champ is not the best example, obviously.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : [laughter] And, so, we’re just like “aagh, anti-men, they’re horrible” because obviously he’s such a, like, bad representation of that, but at the same time, I do think she did have crushes and did feel things for, for boys and men as well, and I don’t think that necessarily, sorry, yeah, I think she would probably identify as bisexual, but it could always change and evolve, like everything in life.

DARKWICCAN : Absolutely.

DELAYNE : Good answer. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : It’s fluid.

LARAGH : [laughter] Very good answer.

DOMINIQUE : Aww, thank you, I appreciate that.

DARKWICCAN : And, and I would say that, that the majority of fanfiction authors also agree that Waverly, if, IF she were to label herself, if she was held at...

DOMINIQUE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...some sort of point...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...and told, “you must choose”, she would...

DOMINIQUE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...fall into the kind of bisexual, um, spectrum.

DOMINIQUE : Yeah?

DARKWICCAN : So.

DOMINIQUE : Well, that’s interesting.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. Oh?

DOMINIQUE : That we’re on the same page, that’s nice.

DARKWICCAN : Oh, well, fanfiction authors are just fascinated and obsessed with characterization and character choices.

DOMINIQUE : Mmm.

DARKWICCAN : Um, so many stories are inspired by moments where characters make choices that are surprising or in need of further discussion.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : 

DARKWICCAN : So...

DOMINIQUE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...has Waverly ever reacted to a scenario in a way that surprised you or made you rethink or approach the way you understand her as a character?

DOMINIQUE : Mmm. This is a really good question. I don’t know that I’m gonna answer it in the way you were hoping. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [unintelligible]...right thing. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : The one thing... [laughter] I’m, like, also really wanna ask you guys that same question because I find it really interesting hearing different things, but we can talk about that afterwards. Um, but one thing that reacted, that, um, surprised me was actually, um, in regards to Dolls’ death. Um, yeah, which I think, it was a really interesting one when I read the episode. Um, after Dolls’ death because it was, oh, I just thought it was so, firstly, so well done and so well dealt with on the show, um, but the inappropriate laughter that Waverly had during that episode and that sort of, like, I mean, I say inappropriate, but you know what I mean.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DOMINIQUE : I mean it was appropriate because that’s how she was dealing and that’s ok, and you have to forgive her for that, but obviously it was probably um, surprised her as well, but when I was playing, I actually found that really difficult because that isn’t how I would react, and um, lots of things, a lot of the character choices, not character choices, but the characteristics of Waverly, like, sometimes they cross over into myself, which um, often makes a lot of sense, but with that one I felt particularly, like, “oh god, I have no idea how I’m gonna play this because I just wouldn’t react like that and I haven’t had much experience with that.” But what was really interesting, is that once it came out and after that episode, quite a few fans contacted me, um, and mentioned that it was really helpful for them to see Waves react like that to shock, um, because they saw themselves represented in that way and it was really helpful to see that, which was cool. So, so that was something that I was really, like, surprised about, but not, but that doesn’t, it didn’t like completely alter my opinion of Waverly.

DARKWICCAN : Right. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : [laughter] It was just, like, an interesting thing.

DELAYNE : Now that you mention it, um, my, my hashtag is embrace the giggle and I do...

DARKWICCAN : Aww.

DELAYNE : ...nervous, awkward giggling a lot. So...

LARAGH : Yeah.

DELAYNE : ... actually identify with...

LARAGH : Me too.

DELAYNE : ...that.

DOMINIQUE : Yeah. Cool. Well, I nervous giggle all the time. Don’t get me wrong.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : In, I, I, maybe I haven’t had a huge, like, really, really, like, intense situations like that, maybe I haven’t had enough to tell, and, touch wood, I won’t have anything too dramatic, but at the same time, in that situation I don’t know that I would laugh. Do you think you would laugh in that situation? Like, it would have come out like that?

DARKWICCAN : Ya know, yeah.

DOMINIQUE : Yeah. [unintelligible]

DELAYNE : [laughter] It’s definitely possible.

DARKWICCAN : It’s absolutely possible.

DELAYNE : At least for me.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, and, and um, sometimes ya know, emotion comes out in the most bizarre, unexpected ways, and...

DOMINIQUE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...and so, yeah, I think that laughter is completely valid [laughter] um...

DOMINIQUE : Mmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...and I honestly when, in watching the episode, when I thought afterwards, is that there’s this very famous  _ Mary Tyler Moore _ episode uh, called “Chuckles the Clown” when Chuckles the Clown has died suddenly, and in a rather very comical way, and everyone is joking about it except for Mary. She’s taking it very seriously. Ya know, “a man has died, we should not be laughing at his expense.” And we finally get to the funeral and she absolutely loses it and starts laughing insanely at the funeral...

DOMINIQUE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...because she’s held everything in for so long, and...

DOMINIQUE : Yeah, mhmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...so finally she’s faced with this kind of, the absurdity of death in general and she just loses it. And I’m like, ya know what, completely valid.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DOMINIQUE : Fair.

DARKWICCAN : Death is stupid.

DOMINIQUE : No, no, that’s fair, really.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : [laughter]

DELAYNE : Giggle break. [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : Embrace the giggle! [laughter] I love it.

LARAGH : So, um, speaking of Waverly and her possible flaws, the fandom tends to see her as an angel, in terms of her being a figure of perfection, but as we just discussed, she is very human...

DOMINIQUE : Mmm.

LARAGH : ...foibles and all, so, how do you deal with this kind of angelic label that’s been placed on both you and the character?

DOMINIQUE : Mmm. Thank you, firstly.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : Oh, god, it’s weird, isn’t it? How can you say that about yourself?

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : It’s madness. Um, [laughter] um, to be honest with you, I, I, everytime I get a question about this on panels and stuff, often it’s with Emily, like “how do you feel about this?” And I always just freeze up and I’m like “aagh what do I say? Ha. Ha. [high pitched voice]” And then say something ridiculous.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : And go, “oh bloody hell. Why did I say that?”

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : And that’s kind of how it tends to go, um, but I was thinking about this the other day, and ya know what, it’s like, Waverly’s flaws and imperfections are absolutely part of the reason why she’s an angel. Um, and I think it, like, it brings a new definition of angel. Like, an updated definition of angel, which is we are all, every single person on this planet, is complex and has layers and has things that they are struggling with. Every single person, I truly believe, um, yeah, so it kind of redefines the idea of an angel, which is embracing those flaws and even, in spite of all of those things, absolutely she’s still an angel. And I think what makes her an angel is because of her intentions to always do right, and it’s, that is what I realized, it’s that actually, what an angel is, is somebody that is constantly trying to do the right thing, and attempting to do good and put good into the world, in whatever way that is. Whether it’s just walking down the road and trying to make someone smile, or it’s uh, supporting her loved ones around her as if their lives were her own. Ya know, whatever it is, like, that’s what makes her an angel. Is that she’s constantly, every day wakes up and decides to be the good in the world and believes in good and shines brighter than, ya know, anyone, and tries to do that as much as possible. So, I think that actually, Waverly totally, rightly so, deserves her label as an angel. Um, and if that extends to me, well, oh my god, it’s just, I’m just, ridiculously flattered that anyone would even suggest that I was, um, that I should go under that label. I don’t know. [uncomfortable mouth sounds]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : So weird. Um, I think, but what it has done and what I really, the focus of this should be is that it has definitely helped me to learn to be less, like, harsh and judgemental on my own imperfections, and the things about myself that I struggle with, and that, ya know, daily, that I struggle with. It has helped me to realize that actually, despite all those things, as long as that your intentions are, um, good and that you are doing your best, then that’s all anyone can really ask of you.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, absolutely. [laughter] I, I, that is one thousand percent fact.

DELAYNE : It sounds like you described yourself though...

DOMINIQUE : Aww, thanks.

DELAYNE : ...in trying to do good and make the world a better place. So, the angelic label seems to fit you just fine. [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : Aww, I didn’t, I didn’t mean to. I didn’t mean to be like “oh, I’m just talking about myself.” I was truly, truly talking about Waves, I promise.

DARKWICCAN : No, no, no.

DOMINIQUE : But, maybe, it’s good though, isn’t it. ‘Cause it means I’m inspired by her and isn’t that just the most amazing thing in the world? I got offered this role that took me across the world and started a new life, and then made me realize that actually, this is the way that I should be living my life. Isn’t that effing beautiful.

DARKWICCAN : It’s incredible.

LARAGH : Entirely, yeah.

DARKWICCAN : It’s incredible is what it is. It’s amazingly awesome.

DOMINIQUE : Yeah. [laughter] It’s magic. If there’s such a thing as magic, which I’m sure there is, um, then...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : ...that’s it, isn’t it?

DARKWICCAN : It couldn’t have happened to a better person, honestly.

LARAGH : Yeah.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : Aww. Guys. [laughter] You have me giggling, you have me crying. It’s a whole thing.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : Umm...

LARAGH : [laughter]

DELAYNE : ...well, speaking of Waverly, uh, inspiring, I have a tattoo on my arm. It says, “I am here and I stay and I love them back.”

DOMINIQUE : Aww.

DELAYNE : So, the Jolene episode...

DOMINIQUE : [sigh]

DELAYNE : ...definitely affected me. Um, and, and it implies that Waverly has been followed by mental illness since birth, so, is this how you interpret it and what do you think about how the show deals with some of Waverly’s more internal emotions, like the neglect and abandonment, etcetera?

DOMINIQUE : Mmm. Mmm. Um, a subject that is very close to my heart, I would firstly say. Um, yes, ok, so, to be completely honest, um, about my experience leading up to the Jolene episode, the filming of it, everything. It was like, so intense. It was so intense and yet, I hadn’t actually, um, seen the episode as, like, a showcase of mental health. Like, I hadn’t seen that that’s what they were trying to do in the way that they were trying, so clearly, to at that point. I was so deep into the world of  _ Wynonna Earp _ , and when you’re filming, you just go with it. You just literally accept anything that’s being thrown at you, in our fantastical world. So, you really enter into the fact, like, this is my reality. There are demons, there is shit going down and, and, so yeah, so I was in that world, and um, and I took it as a literal demon. That Jolene was a literal demon, um, but the thing that’s so interesting, is that I felt so incredibly connected to the storyline and when I was looking at it and I was reading it, I thought to myself, “ok, well, all I need to do is listen to that voice [laughter] in my head”, um, and so I had made that comparison regardless that that voice in my head that I linked as my Jolene, and that actually I just needed to, for a little bit, let her win, that voice in my head that tells me that I’m not good enough, that tells me, ya know, whatever, I will not divulge too much, but that voice had to, had to get stronger, rather than um, all the rest of my life I’m trying to diminish that voice, but kind of let her live there. So, it’s so interesting that I had already made that comparison and was working in that way, um, during the episode, but it wasn’t until afterwards, when I saw it back, and I started seeing all the comments, comments, like, relating back to depression and anxiety and everything, that I realized how clear it was. And it was so powerful watching it back because, firstly, it’s just like, I find it extremely difficult to watch back anyway, but it, like, completely helped me with, um, accepting my own struggles with mental health, in doing that. And I feel so eternally grateful for that episode because, of course, when you think about it, if I’m talking about the own voice in my head, and making all of those links, and, and diving into that, then of course that is showing me that I absolutely struggle with mental health in my own way, and that I think so many people do, and I think that the thing that is so incredible about it, sorry, I am just yabbering on at the moment. I’m just, like, off on my own, you guys are so quiet.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] I might be crying a little, so you’re ok.

LARAGH : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : Bless your hearts. Yeah. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, we’re silent with rapt attention. Please continue.

DOMINIQUE : Ok, ok. Um, but yeah, like, I just think what has been the most um, incredible thing is seeing how many people were touched by that episode, and how many people have...

DELAYNE : Mhmm.

DOMINIQUE : …”I’m here and I stay” tattooed somewhere on their body, and how many people come and talk to me and make a special effort to come and thank me for that episode, or to talk about their own struggles and how it informed and helped them, and so, it has been just the most eye opening thing for me on my own personal journey with mental health, with understanding who I am. It’s been a huge, huge stepping stone on my own personal journey, so it’s really quite remarkable and it makes you realize how much we need to be talking about these subjects and putting them into media, if that’s the way that we’re gonna be able to communicate them most easily. So incredible. And, in answer to your second part of the question, which is how do I think the show deals with Waves neglect and all of that, um, I love the fact that the show doesn’t make her, like, neglect and abandonment define her.

DARKWICCAN : Oh, yeah.

DOMINIQUE : If you know what I mean. Um, the, the, from the outside you wouldn’t necessarily think or expect that Waverly has got um, so many issues, uh, and I’d say issues, that’s the wrong word, but struggles with, with things, like, in her head, and um, from the inside, but I love that it doesn’t define her and that she can still be brave and strong and beautiful despite all of that and if anything, I think it just strengthens her. Rather than makes her weaker, ya know.

DARKWICCAN : Oh, yeah. A thousand percent. I think that’s something that we all absolutely adore.

DOMINIQUE : Mmm.

DARKWICCAN : Not only the character, but also the writing of the character.

LARAGH : Yep.

DARKWICCAN : How, Emily and the team handle, all the characters on the show, they all have their own struggles and foibles...

DOMINIQUE : Mhmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...and flaws and, um, also...

DOMINIQUE : Exactly.

DARKWICCAN : ...amazing character traits, uh, and none of them singularly define the character. The character is this person who is a whole complete, complex person...

DOMINIQUE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...made up of many things and that is just so unique, I think.

DOMINIQUE : Exactly.

DARKWICCAN : To the writing of the show.

DOMINIQUE : And it never makes you like them any less.

DARKWICCAN : Exactly.

DOMINIQUE : You know what I mean? It never, ever, ever makes you think “ugh, god, ok, well, this is something now that…” If anything, it makes you love them more. Which is just the way that we should be addressing all those things anyway. To show people that it isn’t, that it doesn’t make you a bad person, ya know. Like, we’re all, we all have our shit, and we’re all just doing our best.

DARKWICCAN : Absolutely. I think it always comes down to the choices you make.

DOMINIQUE : Yeah, exactly. Going back to [unintelligible].

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : I just love it.

DARKWICCAN : Try to bring it back around. Oh, yeah. [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : I love it. Oh, yeah. Linkin’ it back in. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] Just a little bit.

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So, so, um, going from this kind of very deep, deep character dive with, uh, with Jolene, I’m gonna, I’m gonna kind of bring it up to a lighter...

DOMINIQUE : Oh, hello? Hello? Hello? Hello. I, I accidentally went out and then I went in again. Are you here?

DARKWICCAN : Can you hear us?

DOMINIQUE : Yes, sorry.

DARKWICCAN : Alright, alright. [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : I really, I wanna just tell you how ridiculously stupid what I just did was.

LARAGH : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : I just, like, closed by laptop.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : The equivalent of a mic drop.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : [laughter] The thing that was funny, is that I turned my brightness down on my laptop. Like, I turned my brightness all the way down to, so that I didn’t necessarily have a screen to distract me, if you know what I mean.

DARKWICCAN : Right.

DOMINIQUE : I was just like, “I’ll just close this, like, what am I doing with this open.”

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : And I have these, these amazing new stickers on my laptop, so I, like, really wanted to see my stickers, so I was like “I’m just gonna close this.” Anyway, ridiculous. Dominique Provost-Chalkley, like, you’re in the middle of an interview, maybe don’t close...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter] Oh my god.

DOMINIQUE : ...don’t close your laptop.

DARKWICCAN : Oh. That’s fantastic. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : Right. [laughter] Aye, yai, yai.

DARKWICCAN : Ok, so...

DELAYNE : [laughter] I’ll just back up out of that. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Let’s back up.

DOMINIQUE : Were you saying something really important?

DARKWICCAN : No, not really, no, no. I was just saying that we’ve kind of done this, this deep, complex dive into Waverly with the Jolene episode...

DOMINIQUE : Mmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...and discussion, I’m gonna bring it back up a little bit, um, to something a little more superficial. Uh...

DOMINIQUE : Ok.

DARKWICCAN : ...so we actually had Kat here on the show, last year, and uh, we spoke about Nicole’s clothing as a means of expressing her character because this is actually something that is really huge in the queer community. Um, how do you know someone’s queer? It’s generally, you’re looking for physical cues. And one of the major physical cues...

DOMINIQUE : Interesting.

DARKWICCAN : ...that we use is wardrobe and how we dress and how we do our hair and things like that. So...

DOMINIQUE : Mmm. How we choose to present ourselves to the world.

DARKWICCAN : Exactly. Exactly. How do we signal to other queer folks...

LARAGH : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...that we’re safe.

DOMINIQUE : That’s amazing.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DOMINIQUE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Um, and one thing we talked about with Kat is having gone to so many conventions, in queer positive conventions at this point having seen so many folks who identify as queer or L G B T, how does that inform wardrobe?

DOMINIQUE : Mmm.

DARKWICCAN : Ya know, and, uh, specifically, we talked about Nicole’s wardrobe being a little bit, kinda what we would call, and I do mean a little bit, what we would call soft butch.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Now, Waverly...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : Interesting.

DARKWICCAN : ...has a very unique wardrobe. Uh, and it’s...

DOMINIQUE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...something that fanfic writers…

DOMINIQUE : Less soft butch, yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...yeah, we’ve picked up on it, and we love it. So, what do you think Waverly’s...

DOMINIQUE : Interesting.

DARKWICCAN : ...wardrobe says about her?

DOMINIQUE : Ooh, good question. Um, firstly...

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm.

DOMINIQUE : ...what would you call Waverly’s wardrobe, if you would say that Nicole is soft butch...

LARAGH : Femme. High femme. [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : ...is there, like, a term?

DELAYNE : General femme.

DARKWICCAN : Femme. Just femme. I think femme, yeah.

DOMINIQUE : Femme?

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DOMINIQUE : High femme. General femme. Ok, cool. I love it. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : Um, I think that um, Waverly has always presented herself to the world um, and that when you look back at season one wardrobe, the joys of season one wardrobe.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : Which were, she’s, was, like, dressed a lot more, kind of, like, sexy cute. Um, and she still does definitely dress in that way, but I think that uh, she absolutely knows how to work it. Like, she is, she knows exactly what works on her body, and that she has probably dressed in that way for many years because, and to be completely honest, probably in all, she probably likes the fact that she has had attention, I would say.

DARKWICCAN : Hmm.

DOMINIQUE : Um, yeah, I know, that’s probably an interesting response, isn’t it. Probably not what you were expecting, but I think that, like, the way you dress and the way, the stuff that you put on absolutely is a big decision, and by dressing, like, quite provocative, not provocatively...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : ...but kind of. Like, she was pretty damn sexy in those little Shorty’s shorts, like, you need some serious guts, don’t you, like…

DARKWICCAN : We agree. [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : ...you need some serious guts to, like, work that shit. I was like, when I put, when I put it on, and, like, [laughter], I was like, “oh fuckin’ hell. Fantastic. Fantastic.” Ya know, but what is interesting, is that when you wear clothes like that, um, you get attention. Like, you get people lookin’ at ya ‘cause there’s flesh on show, do you know what I mean. There’s absolutely, their eyes definitely go places, or like…

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : ...even unintentionally, you know. Um, I’m sure unintentionally, like, I don’t like to think anyone was purposefully looking, but when you do wear a wardrobe like that, you do get, you do, yeah, how, you just pull more attention, and I think, I’m, one of the ways that you can reason that, is that, perhaps where she wasn’t getting the attention at home and in her life, it was a way to kind of build her confidence and it’s absolutely not a positive way to do that because it’s from the exterior, but at the same time there is like, ya know, you definitely, definitely making a statement. But what I love is that over the three years, the cost...the costumes have changed and matured in such a beautiful way, that now it’s like this great balance between the fact that I think, like, Waverly is a big girl, like she’s a girly girl, ya know. She loves pink, and she loves things that make her a girl, and she loves magic and princesses and unicorns and all of that gorgeous stuff. Um, she loves losing herself in being a girl, um...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : ...and I think it’s definitely reflected in her wardrobe.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. [laughter] I, I, and, and you know what, you’re absolutely right. It does take a certain personality to be comfortable wearing some of the outfits, especially in season two, I think, that, that Waverly...

LARAGH : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...pulled off quite successfully...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : Yeah. [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : I mean, woah, woah, woah, woah. We did have a demon inside her that was making a lot of her decisions in season two, so, like...

DARKWICCAN : Ok, fair. Ok, fair.

DOMINIQUE : Just putting it out there. Like…

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : ...she was way more daring in season two because of the demon.

DARKWICCAN : Absolutely. Absolutely fair. A hundred percent. [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : Yeah. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Ok, so transitioning away from, from  _ Wynonna Earp _ for just a moment, I would love to chat with you about Start the Wave.

DOMINIQUE : Aww.

DARKWICCAN : Um, you’ve recently stated that you’ve kind of been reevaluating your mission in relation to... 

DOMINIQUE : [sigh]

DARKWICCAN : ...Start the Wave, and um, I’m curious, has this evolution started to crystalize into a clear image for you, and if so, um, what direction do you feel it’s heading in?

DOMINIQUE : [sigh] This is a good question, and it’s, you’ve really caught me in an interesting time with Start the Wave. Like I, like you absolutely rightly said, I definitely have been eval...reevaluating uh, what my intentions are with Start the Wave and what I hope and wish it to become. Um, I think if we go back to Dom that started Start the Wave, I think I’ve always just had this real sense of wanting to do something good in the world and make positive change in whatever way I can, and then when I got  _ Wynonna _ , and then I got this amazing following that came with it, I felt like this intense, kind of, responsibility to um, use my voice for good and felt like I, I just had this kind of, ya know, it manifests itself in like, quite a lot of anxiety I would say, to be like, “ok, I need to do something now because, like, there’s so many people that are listening and we could do so many great things” and I had, like, all of this, kind of, young energy that just wanted to burst out of me. And so I started Start the Wave, um, because I just knew that I had to start something, uh, but probably, when we look back, didn’t really know what that was gonna look like, and what I really wanted to talk about, and certainly didn’t have enough confidence in myself to know what I, Dominique Provost-Chalkley, could...I don’t know why I just said my name, like a wanker...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : ...that was weird. [laughter] Like I would be talking about someone else. No. But, I mean, but no, no, that’s good. But, me, how, or what I brought to the table and what conversation I could put forward, uh, and what that would look like. Um, but in, so what, so what I did, I just kind of stepped away from it for a bit. I went traveling, I went soul searching, um, and I let myself completely dive into the unknown and I hitchhiked all over Brazil, and I met some incredible people that taught me some of the most valuable lessons, and I just made it my entire, my mission to figure out, at my core, what I really truly believe, and, like, what it is that I, I, care about, um, in, like, in my authentic self, in my authentic being, in my soul, um, and so, but in doing that, in doing all that work, and going inwards and focusing on tools that will help me get to my place, I think I found the answer in doing it, which was a big old surprise, but a beautiful one. Which is that the work that I did with meditation and following on more of a spiritual journey, I would say, um, unlocked so many doors and has brought me such a sense of light and um, yeah, my, my, the evolution of the self has just helped me strengthen who I am and find out what I care about and all of that. So, in turn, I’m not gonna say too specifically, if that’s ok, because, at the moment, it is changing and forming, uh, but I definitely know that the direction I wanna take Start the Wave in, is a much more personal one because before I was talking about subjects that, to be completely frank, I care about profoundly, like I care about profoundly changing the world, I care about veganism, I care about all of these subjects, but they are other people’s subjects, if that makes sense. It’s things that I am being a voice and transmitting a message, which I still will do for things that I care about, absolutely. But, it’s been about finding what personally you can bring to the table, and what that is, is that if I can inspire and empower other people to do the same, and to use, if I had known that there were these tools and this new way of thinking and that, that inspired that change to come, and strengthened who you were, and made you realize truly what you believe in, if I had known that, then, ugh, it would have been a hell of a lot easier. So, I think that, what it really comes down to, is being able to help other people, and in turn inspire myself further to continue living and thinking in new ways that will push everything forward in the right direction. Does that make any sense?

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : It does. Sorry, we go quiet because we’re just so...

LARAGH : In awe.

DARKWICCAN : In awe of what you’re saying.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Uh.

LARAGH : Yeah.

DELAYNE : It makes a lot of sense, it actually does. Um, because I, another thing that people tend to hear is “Hi, I’m a botanist.” Uh, so I have studied ecology and plants and the world...

DOMINIQUE : Cool.

DELAYNE : So, I adore that you’re doing this, and I agree, people aren’t going to, people are going to connect to something that they connect with, and they’re not gonna know that until they do their own personal journey, I guess.

DOMINIQUE : Exactly. Exactly. And, I think that in today’s world, it’s like so effin confusing because you are being thrown a million things in front of your face, like, all the time, that are built on, like, consumerism and big business telling you that you need to be this or do that or think a certain way, and it’s, like, creating separation and individuality and all of the things that are completely the wrong idea, [laughter] the wrong way of doing it, and what we need to do is bring it together and find community and understanding each other and be, like, open, and talk about it, and I think that I’m, I’m sure that, it can’t just be me, it can’t just be me, in this world that has struggled with finding their way, like, it can’t just be me, so I’m hoping that there, even if it’s just, like, one other person out there that finds it useful to kind of share that struggle and share that um, and I will call it a struggle because it’s going to be extremely positive ya know, to, to empower people to find what really matters, so yeah, it’s definitely something that I’m so passionate about and I think that um, I hope that other people will feel the same.

DARKWICCAN : I think it’s safe to say that other people definitely will.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : In fact, I believe that many, many, many people will, and we’re already...

DOMINIQUE : Aww.

DARKWICCAN : ...already so inspired by you, Dominique, um, I think...

DOMINIQUE : Aww, bless your heart.

DARKWICCAN : ...it’s safe to say that we’re definitely gonna follow where you lead or, or go in the direction that you point, um, because...

DOMINIQUE : That’s sweet.

DARKWICCAN : ...you’re very wise. You’re very wise.

DELAYNE : I mean, I have my Start the Wave sticker on my water bottle and I’m wearing my Earp Your Community...

LARAGH : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : Gosh.

DELAYNE : ...t-shirt right now. I’m repping that, so.

DOMINIQUE : You are just rocking life.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : Seriously, I’ve got, I’ve got a t-shirt that says there’s no planet B on at the moment.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : I’ve, I’ve also realized, like, how, talking, going back to, I mean, we’re going back to clothes now, guys, so that was totally not where...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : Bringing it back around, um, but I’m also realizing how important it is, like, you say, to dress in alignment with how, with who you are, which is kind of late at twenty-eight or twenty. I’m twenty-nine now aren’t I? Am I twenty-nine? Yeah, I’m twenty-nine.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : I think I’m twenty-nine now. Oh, bloody hell. Um, but like, yeah, dressing in alignment with who you are truly in your soul and have, like, realized that for many, many years I wasn’t doing that. So, now I rock, I, basically my wardrobe consists of this, t-shirts that people have given me at conventions and yesterday I was wearing my cultivate kindness...

LARAGH : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : ...just rocking it and just big smiles down the road, and I just feel, like, unstoppable. It’s wicked.

DARKWICCAN : Uh, I have to say, of course, Dominique, you were positively gorgeous at the C S As, uh, your wardrobe was perfect, you were truly an angel in heels, uh, but seeing you at the  _ Avengers _ premiere in your sneakers

DOMINIQUE : Mmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...was the greatest thing ever.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : It’s like, there’s Dom. There’s Dom. We see her.

DOMINIQUE : Yeah. [laughter] Thanks for bringing that up.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I’m not calling you out.

DOMINIQUE : No, yeah, oh, you guys. What a journey I have been on since I’ve been back here. Um, so, if you can just imagine, five months of traveling. Was it five months? I think it was five months.

LARAGH : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : Although time became irrelevant because there really is no such thing as time. Uh, but [laughter], it’s true. So, but, like living in such a different way where it was just learning about, oh god, all sorts of things, but learning how to truly live in the moment, and basically implement all of the things I had learned in meditation into everyday life and seeing what that looked like practically, and then coming back and I went straight to Seattle and then I had uh, the C S As which to be honest with you, if I, if I, if I wouldn’t...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DOMINIQUE : ...are we ok for time? Am I just chatting...

DARKWICCAN : You’re fine.

DOMINIQUE : ...are we good? Like...

DELAYNE : I got all day. [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : We’re just chillin’? You haven’t got, like, a lunch thing...

DARKWICCAN : Nope.

DOMINIQUE : ...with someone else? No? No, ok. Mmm. But, yeah, I think it was, oh god, I’ve had so many lessons, um, since I’ve come back, and it’s quite overwhelming really. Ya know, it’s just like not, it’s just, like, massive extremes, ya know. Going from one thing to something entirely different, but I’ve had so many really valuable lessons and one of them is, absolutely that you should be in stuff that you feel comfortable in, and when you truly feel like yourself, then um, you radiate the light that I’m so desperately trying to put out into the world, and I, I, I was a fairy princess and I love the fact that, um, that I had the opportunity to do that, but I now know that I probably won’t do that again, necessarily because the funniest thing about it is, I was in the amazon, just like chillin’ around the amazon and I got a text message from beautiful Kat Barrell, being like “hey Dom, I’m getting these dresses, like, do you want to get in on it?” And I was like, she is just the kindest soul in the whole wide world, to a) think about what I would wanna wear, like, how sweet of her to think, “I’m gonna sort this out for her.” And, she did so much work in ordering the dresses and whatever. Um, and then, it was out of two dresses, and she, and I was in my Seattle, um, hotel room, and one of them was completely rhinestoned.

DARKWICCAN : Oh my god.

DOMINIQUE : The whole dress. Super tight, super tight, like, sexy kind of Marilyn Monroe-y kinda job-y, and I literally put it on. I felt, literally amazing, I’m not gonna lie. I was like [mimicking beat music] I felt like I was out of the seventies, like, [mimicking beat music] a glitter ball walking, and it was wicked.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : But, it was so uncomfortable, that I was like “this is just not gonna work. This is gonna be a disaster of an evening, like, how am I supposed to sit down on, like, a thousand rhinestones? I was like no.” And then funnily enough, because that’s one that I’d seen on the internet, sorry…

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : I’m telling this story, like, really badly…

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : ...but just, like, roll with it. Um, so, she like sent me a bunch of dresses that, that, that, from their website, and was like “you can choose.” So, I was like “ah, I’m gonna choose blah blah blah.” And she brought me three dresses, and one of them was one that I hadn’t chosen, that her designer was really, really, really um, adamant that she wanted me to wear it, she was like, “she really, really should.” And it was the dress I ended up wearing.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Oh.

DOMINIQUE : I know, which is really surprising, ‘cause I chose two different ones, and I was like, Kat literally handed me the dress, and was like “look, I know you’re not gonna wear this one, I know this is not what you’re gonna choose, but like, she just really wanted me to bring it” and I’m really glad she did because I put it on and like I said, my inner four year old...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : ...was like “oh my god, I’m a fairy princess [sing song voice]”, and so I was like, and a big, big part of it is it was way more comfortable...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : ...than the other one, that was a huge deciding factor. I was like “I’m just gonna float around like a fairy princess, and it’ll be fine.” What I hadn’t taken into consideration is that when you’re dressed like a fairy princess, lots of people look at you, and I, that definitely was, I think I’m realizing more and more that, like, I don’t want to be um, separate in any way from the rest of the world, like, I don’t wanna be seen as um, like, ya know, put on a pedestal or anything like that, and so as much as it was beautiful for a night to just dress up as a fairy princess and absolutely go with that...

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm.

DOMINIQUE : ...I think rockin’ in my sneakers is just the way to go. It’s so much more comfortable you guys.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : And I just feel like you can boogie any time you want and just like, yeah, very, very important lessons, definitely.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, like I said, it was, it was delightful seeing you at the, at the  _ Avengers _ premiere and just...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...bein’ Dom.

DOMINIQUE : Cool.

DARKWICCAN : That was just so wonderful. Seeing Dominique as Dominique.

DOMINIQUE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ‘Cause Dominique is just, yes. It’s so affirming for us...

DOMINIQUE : I love that. Thank you so much for telling me that because that’s how I felt inside but I didn’t know if it, like, transmitted or anything, so that is just bloody brilliant. And I did my own make up at home, just, like, five minutes before I left, I was just chillin’, did a little bit of make up and I realized that is going to be my journey in all of this. But, like, understandably you have to work these things out, right, like every time you’re faced in a new situation, you just do your best, right. And you just try and make the most of the situation and learn from it and, and, yeah, and evolve. So, that’s bloody awesome. And the coolest thing about the  _ Avengers _ premiere is that I walked up the stairs and as I was walking past, there were some Earpers that just happened to be at the theater, that were going to watch another movie...

DARKWICCAN : Oh my gosh.

DOMINIQUE : And they were like “oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, Dom!” And I was like literally, like, walking past like “this is gonna be a good day.”

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : I was, like, super nervous and then like, “[sigh] there’s Earpers in the space, we got this, like, this is fine. My family are here. “

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : So I like gave them a big hug or whatever and then um, and yeah, and so that also absolutely helped.

DARKWICCAN : Well you lift us up, and we lift you up. It’s a mutual relationship.

DOMINIQUE : Yeah, right?!

DARKWICCAN : Um, and, and speaking of Earpers and everything going on right now, obviously we’re still deep in the fight for  _ Wynonna _ , um...

DOMINIQUE : Mmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...we don’t really know, I feel like things are going in a really good direction, especially based on some information that came out this past week, uh, and my hope is, actually, is that by the time this episode airs of this podcast, everything will be resolved. Um...

DOMINIQUE : Mhmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...because it is gonna be a little bit. We tend to record fairly far out in advance. [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : Oh, cool. Interesting.

DARKWICCAN : So, yeah. [laughter] Uh, so, I’m just curious if you have any words of encouragement that you wanna share as we continue to push so hard to get our shit show back on the air?

DOMINIQUE : Mmm. Yeah, it’s such a hard one isn’t it. Fuck. Um, what I would say...can you, firstly, hear the gongs that have come in the background?

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : Just, like, the church next door is like going for it, I do not know what is happening, but I’m into it. It’s just like “don’t worry, everything is gonna be ok [sing song voice]”.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : It’s just like gonging away.

DARKWICCAN : We’ve got celestial support.

DOMINIQUE : Exactly. [laughter] Um, here’s the thing. What I would say is when I was in Brazil, I learned what it means to have faith. Um, having faith in the universe has always been something that I found quite difficult and I. and I wasn’t necessarily inclined to think in that sort of way. Um, and it is really hard to believe that things are gonna work out, like, it’s the hardest thing in the world to stay positive when things come up and hit you in the face and you don’t know how to deal with it, but what I do believe in truly, is I believe that like, good, good, always wins. And, like, heroes always win. [laughter] In the end, ya know. So, whatever happens, um, I think that, I think there’s just too much good and positivity that has come out of this movement to not be seen and for that to not um, for it to not come to fruition. Do you know what I mean? I personally, truly believe that in all of my bones that this is not the end. It’s not the end. [laughter] Not that I know anything, but that’s what I’m choosing to believe in, ya know, and I think that’s what we need to do until we’re told otherwise. Um, just keep believing in good and keep pushing that positivity out there so that it gets seen and heard by the universe and I truly think it will. So, I hope that when this is released, it will be very different and that everyone will be like “aagh, we got this. It’s all good.”

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : Because, ya know, we’ll just be, like, laughing about it and be like “oh my god, Dom was psychic.”

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : I’m kidding. [laughter] Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Well, I think that we all genuinely, truly believe that it’s all gonna work out. It’s all gonna be fine.

DOMINIQUE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Uh, and this is just one of the, ya know, many obstacles that life likes to throw up that we just have to work...

DOMINIQUE : Mmm.

DARKWICCAN : …through, over and past, and we’re gonna be...

DOMINIQUE : Exactly.

DARKWICCAN : ...yeah.

DOMINIQUE : And actually, sorry, totally just cut you off there.

DARKWICCAN : No, no, go ahead.

DOMINIQUE : But, what has come from this situation is so positive.

DARKWICCAN : Oh, yeah.

DOMINIQUE : Like, whatever, whichever way you slice it, I honestly think this is the way it was supposed to go because the amount of uh, the way that the fanbase has strengthened because of this is just unbelievable, and like, when I tell people that this is happening. Like, sometimes my friends call me up and they’re like “is there like a world movement going on for  _ Wynonna _ ” and...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : ...I’m like “yeah, there is”, like, absolutely and we need to take a second to see that as such a positive thing and see it as like, I’m really grateful in many ways as weird as that sounds because it has shown me what it really looks like to fight for what you love.

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm.

DOMINIQUE : And the fact that the Earpers have had the strength to come together and do that is just the most inspiring thing in the world, so I think we need to look at it in that way and know that you can’t put that much love into something and for it to not be heard, so yeah, all of my fingers and toes and all of the things crossed. Always.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Excellent. And I can say that all the Earpers are doing the exact same thing, while also continuing to be very

DOMINIQUE : Mmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...vocal on any social media outlet that we can find.

DOMINIQUE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : So, like I said, it’s gonna be, it’s gonna be good, it’s gonna work out, and yeah, I think that…

DOMINIQUE : [sigh] Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...I would be hard pressed to think that any Earper would disagree that the situation hasn’t actually been incredibly positive because we have proven…

DOMINIQUE : Mmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...that we can move mountains as a community.

DOMINIQUE : Exactly, exactly.

DARKWICCAN : And that’s awesome.

DOMINIQUE : The power of community, man.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : It’s gonna change the world, you guys.

DARKWICCAN : And I am so remiss, I apologize profusely, Dominique, because I have yet to congratulate on your award.

DOMINIQUE : Aww, you silly, you have, just in, just in our conversations. Of course. Thank you. Thank you. That is so kind.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : I know, I know. It’s mad, isn’t it. It’s like completely mind boggling.

DARKWICCAN : But, so deserved. So deserved. Dominique, your acting in, I mean, through the entire series, but I think in season three you just hit a stride that was...

DOMINIQUE : Mmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...immense and incredible and so beautiful to watch and be a part of as a fan watching the show and I think that uh, for me, um, Jolene, the...

DOMINIQUE : Mhmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...episode Jolene just, is like, ok, can we get her an Emmy? Like, how do we...

DOMINIQUE : Aww, you guys are too nice.

DARKWICCAN : So, so, yeah. Absolutely a thousand percent deserve. Worth the many, many hours of voting that we spent doing. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : [laughter] The many, many hours of finger cramping.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : Ooh, that sounded…[laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So, how do I, so...

DELAYNE : That was [unintelligible]

DOMINIQUE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : This is strangely appropriate for a fanfic podcast, um...

DOMINIQUE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...so, speaking of fanfiction, and kind of, and, and, wrapping this up, which I hate to...

DOMINIQUE : Oh, I don’t wanna go. Yeah. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...I know. But we can keep chatting after, if you want.

DELAYNE : [laughter] I’m ok with that.

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, uh, but, um, so of course, we are the Earp Fiction Addiction, and it has become, sort of, my thing that I do, um, everything convention that I attend, I make it a point of coming up during the question time during panels, and asking for a prompt.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : Mhmm.

DARKWICCAN : Uh, so...

DOMINIQUE : Yes, you do.

DARKWICCAN : ...I apologize, but...

DOMINIQUE : That’s ok.

DARKWICCAN : ...could you give us a simple WayHaught prompt for all the authors listening to our show.

DOMINIQUE : Is the best way to do this to just do it how we’ve done at panels where I say where it is, something that’s involved in it, or, is that the best way to do this?

DARKWICCAN : You can do that, or you can do a single word prompt that might inspire a theme, you can uh, really, whatever comes to mind. If there is a alternate universe that you have always dreamed of imagining the characters in, you can use that as a prompt too.

DOMINIQUE : Gosh, ok.

DARKWICCAN : Is it too many options? I can narrow it down.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : Yeah, exactly. No, it’s good. I’m just gonna go with the first thing that came to my head.

DARKWICCAN : Yes.

DOMINIQUE : Which is...

DARKWICCAN : Oooh.

DOMINIQUE : ...Buddhist temple, um, yeah, and then I’m...

LARAGH : [laughter] Ok.

DOMINIQUE : ...going to say a brick...

DARKWICCAN : Ok.

DOMINIQUE : ...and I’m going to say Slytherin.

DARKWICCAN : Alright.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH :  _ Harry Potter _ AU.

DARKWICCAN : Wow, ok.

DOMINIQUE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : That’s gonna be amazing. That’s gonna be amazing.

DOMINIQUE : Do you think that’s gonna be the weirdest thing you’ve ever, ever heard?

DARKWICCAN : Nope. Nope. NO. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DELAYNE : Uh, yeah. DW and I use to do challenge prompts in our, in our Buffy days, so we have made weirder combinations.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DOMINIQUE : You’ve gone through it all. Oh my god. One day I’m gonna dive into that world, you guys. I’ll need to get some, like, hot tips on where to start because I think there’s just, like, so much out there, isn’t there. How would you even know?

DELAYNE : Uh, follow our podcast. [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : Yeah, there you go.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, you can follow us on Twitter at E F A underscore podcast, we give recommendations every day during the week, we take the weekend off, but um, I would be more than happy to give you, like, two or three titles to start with.

DELAYNE : A carefully curated list. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : A carefully curated list. [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : Wow. I love it. [laughter] So cool you guys. Too cool for school. Too cool for school.

DARKWICCAN : Oh, and so are you, frankly, so [laughter].

DOMINIQUE : Ah, well, so are you. Right back at you and uh, this has been delightful, hasn’t it.

DARKWICCAN : It has been amazing, thank you so much…

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...for taking time out of your day to chat with us about so much. [laughter]

DELAYNE : Wow.

DOMINIQUE : So much, we covered a bunch of stuff. Your questions were on point, you guys.

DARKWICCAN : Thank you.

DOMINIQUE : Like, keep doing what you’re doing. Keep the discussion flowing, and just have...

DARKWICCAN : Indeed...

DOMINIQUE : ...fun right.

DARKWICCAN : ...and also, same to you. You just keep giving us great advice that we’re just gonna reflect back toward you. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : Mmm. I know, I really need to start listening to my own advice, that’s been a big part of it, and like, feeling so much, kind of, um, I’m gonna st...I’m not gonna start ‘cause…

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARWICCAN : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : ...if I start talking. You’ve just wrapped up so nicely, and then I’m just gonna open the chat again. 

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : But, uh, yeah, it’s, ugh, I’m going to stop you guys.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DOMINIQUE : But, that just shows how much you’ve, like, inspired me to start thinking about all of these subjects, and yeah continue pushing forward. So, thank you.

DARKWICCAN : Fantastic. Well, thank you again, so much, and I cannot wait to see what Dominique does next.

DOMINIQUE : [mimicking epic music]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

MUSIC : Don't Deal with the Devil by Kristoffer Madigan

DARKWICCAN : And that’s all for this episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction. Thanks for joining us. Tremendous thanks to Dominique Provost-Chalkley for taking time out of her busy schedule to chat with us today. Thanks to our announcer Byron Tidwell.

Background music for the episode was: A Proper Story by Darren Korb, Two Words by Maru Tang, Belle of the Ball by Leroy Anderson, and the outro music is Don't Deal with the Devil by Kristoffer Madigan.

If you have questions or comments for the podcast you can find us on Twitter at E F A underscore Podcast and on Facebook at E F A Podcast. And you can find all of our episodes, old and new, at our website E F A Podcast dot com. And if you're listening on iTunes, please take a moment to rate and review our show.

Thanks for tuning in, and we hope you'll join us again next time for another episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction. Until then, READ MORE FIC!


	2. And There Was Only One Bed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Join us this week as DW and Delayne argue who hogs the covers the most as they discuss on of the most iconic of fanfiction tropes: reluctant bed-sharing! Then they sit down with author SuperstitiousPigeons to discuss their work!

[Click HERE to Listen!](http://efapodcast.com/and-there-was-only-one-bed)

Read the Fics!

[Sleep, and Other Things by convolutedConcussion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222471)

[Hold Me (I’m Fallin’ Apart) by angelhaught](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253562)

'[It's Just Pretend' by superstitiouspigeons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184991)

Episode artwork by [Chantal Zeegers](http://efapodcast.com/youareavision.tumblr.com)

SuperstitiousPigeon's Desert Island Fic: [_It Was Always Going To End This Way_ by JNS ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511689)

Transcript by ApproxTenCats

Ep 302: And There Was Only One Bed!

[ph] – Indicates preceding word has been spelled phonetically

[sic] – Indicates preceding word has been transcribed verbatim

MUSIC : Write My Story by Olly Anna

ANNOUNCER GUY : You've tuned in to the  _ Earp Fiction Addiction _ , a fan podcast all about  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. Join our intrepid host DarkWiccan and Delayne as they dive deep into the sometimes sweet, sometimes spicy, and always varied world of fanfiction for the  _ Wynonna Earp _ fandom.

MUSIC : A Proper Story by Darren Korb

DARKWICCAN: Thanks Announcer Guy and welcome everybody to another episode of the  _ Earp Fiction Addiction _ , the podcast dedicated entirely to  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. I am your host DarkWiccan, and with me is my delightful co-host...

DELAYNE: Hi, it’s Delayne.

DARKWICCAN:  And this week we are discussing sleeping arrangements. 

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: I mean, I’m telling the truth. It’s not a lie, it’s true.

DELAYNE: I’m recording this on a bed right now, does that count?

DARKWICCAN:  [laughs]  Is there only one bed?

DELAYNE: There is only one bed. And it’s not mine.

DARKWICCAN: Oh! Hey-o. What? Oh things just got interesting.

DELAYNE: I’m not in my plaid studio today. Just go with it. Never mind, don’t worry about it.

DARKWICCAN: Okay, alright. So you’re in a bed. Not your bed. 

DELAYNE: I’m just sitting on the bed. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Okay, this could make a great fic, this could make a great fic.

DELAYNE: Ooh, maybe we’ll inspire some more fics and we’ll have to repeat this uh...

DARKWICCAN: I think this is one of Laragh’s favourite tropes so she would be thrilled to have more fics in this particular category. [CONTENT CENSORED. PLEASE VISIT EFAPODCAST.COM FOR FULL TRANSCRIPT] All support is welcome in any form, including hugs. I will be at EhCon Canada in a couple of weeks and it would be great to get a hug from anyone, I am very much a hugger, just let me know that you’re doing it, don’t just come up from behind. No surprise hugs please. But give me fair warning and I will absolutely hug you back. So I’d love to see you there. 

DELAYNE: You said “read more fic” and I happened to see it on my wrist right now and I was like, “oh yeah, I actually got a compliment on my wristband.” 

DARKWICCAN: Oh nice.

DELAYNE: You passed some out at Earp Expo, right?

DARKWICCAN: That’s correct, we passed them out at Clexacon, and Earp Expo, and will be passing them out again at EhCon. These are a joint project between myself and Boo-in-LA, and I’ve just been thrilled with people getting so excited about these little wristbands. They come in three different colour combos because we like to keep it interesting, keep you on your toes. So yeah, so we’ll definitely have those at EhCon as well. Limited number. So if you want one approach me or Boo and let us know before we run out.

DELAYNE: Cool.

DARKWICCAN: Cool.

DELAYNE: It’s been an exciting couple of… just lots of stuff going on.

DARKWICCAN: Lots of stuff. We still don’t know as of the date of this recording what’s happening with the Fight For Wynonna. My hope is that by the time it airs it will be but a distant dream.

DELAYNE: That would be lovely. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: That would be fantastic. If it is still on-going by the time this airs, then what the hell, I mean seriously, please do continue across social media #FightForWynonna. Always tag IDW, we’ve heard that they might actually be muting our tags so if that’s a concern don’t include the #FightForWynonna. But definitely be tweeting at them and let them know that we are not letting this die, we are willing to fight for as long as this takes to get our shitshow back on the air. I mean, honest to god if they haven’t made some sort of announcement by the time this airs I will be on the verge of rending my clothes and pulling my hair out, this is absolutely ridiculous. 

DELAYNE: Yeah, it’s made Twitter… Twitter’s still a happy place but it’s not as happy as it used to be. You know?

DARKWICCAN: You know I mean I actually have to… I’m at the point, I’ll be completely honest, it’s hard for me to continue to tweet to fight. I continue to do it, I do it primarily on my personal account and once in a while I’ll do it on the EFA account but really I dedicate the EFA account to fic promotion so I don’t want to cross the streams too much. But I would hope that it’s clear that we’re still fighting. But I’m a little tired man, I’m a little fatigued, I’m a little battle fatigued, and I think it’s really uncool the way that IDW is behaving. I mean I understand that there’s stuff going on behind the scenes that we can’t know about, or what have you. But even just a quick, “we’re still working on it, don’t give up,” once every couple of weeks. That doesn’t give away any new information but it tells us that they’re still in the game.

DELAYNE: Yeah.

DARKWICCAN: So yeah. Let’s steer away from real life, because the great thing about fanfiction is that even when there isn’t new official content coming out, there’s always new fanfiction coming out.

DELAYNE: Yes. 

DARKWICCAN: Yes. And it is the best, and it makes it a bit of a safe haven for times like these. Although these times are quite unusual.

DELAYNE: [laughs] Right?

DARKWICCAN: Right? It’s bizarre. So this week, if you didn’t get it from our convoluted intro, this week we’re talking about one of Laragh’s favourite fic tropes, and I’m sorry that she’s not here, but we’re going to have her on for a future one where we talk about our favourite tropes otherwise, but… is the “and there was only one bed” fic trope where our two characters who we are hoping will get together find themselves in a situation where there is only one bed.  [laughs]

DELAYNE: And there’s usually a little bit of, “no you take the bed,” or, “no you can’t have the bed, it’s mine.”

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, “no, I’ll take the floor, it’s fine,” “but it’s your bed,” “yeah, but you’re my guest.” That usual kind of back and forth. And I’m sorry, there reaches a point age-wise where there ain’t no way anybodies taking the floor. You know, it’s like, “listen man, my hips hurt, my back hurts, there’s no way I’m sleeping on the floor, get ready to snuggle. You cannot convince me to sleep on the floor, I’m not going to try to sleep on a chair, we are just going to have to share.” But usually there’s some kind of argument that happens in the story.

DELAYNE: Yes, yes, and it’s funny, now also being an adult, you can share a bed without there being a thing. I know in these fics there’s always a thing and that’s what we love about it but there doesn’t actually have to be a thing.

DARKWICCAN: Right, exactly, exactly. So we’ve got two Wayhaught bed sharing stories, and we’ve got one Wyndolls bed sharing story. We decided to split it up so the Wyndolls is sandwiched between the Wayhaught...

DELAYNE: That sounds funny. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: That’s a whole other kind of bed sharing. Shall I kick us off with the first one here Delayne?

DELAYNE: Yes, yes, go for it.

DARKWICCAN: Okay, so the first story we’re talking about is called  _ Hold Me, I’m Falling Apart _ by Angelhaught. It’s a one-shot, a quick one-shot, but not a quickie. Hey-o.

DELAYNE: It’s actually G rated. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: It is G rated. And it takes place in the space between the end of season one and the beginning of season two. So Waverly has gone to check on Nicole who is recovering from being shot in the kevlar and Waverly is going to check up on her, make sure she’s okay, see if she needs anything and as we know from the series Waverly has just touched the goo, no real apparent side effects yet except for a momentary black eyes and pointing of guns at things, but other than that we don’t know what’s in store. And really her main focus is in purely her own mind as Waverly, and Waverly checking on Nicole, and Nicole’s main focus is, “ow, my chest hurts.”

DELAYNE: “I have a giant bruise all over myself.” Yeah. I can’t even imagine.

DARKWICCAN: She’s also worried about Waverly of course, because Nicole can’t not be and essentially what happens is Waverly comes over, checking on Nicole, and doesn’t want to leave, needs some comfort and ends up snuggling up next to Nicole on the bed. So they’re already a couple, that’s already happened, and they have a sweet little conversation sort of checking in with each other. But really nothing beyond that. So this is really just a quick little, sweet little, interlude. We don’t have the, “no you take the bed,” argument. 

DELAYNE: There’s always an exception, this is the exception.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah. I will say that I did crack up at one point because Waverly is basically asking Nicole if she can see the injury, and Nicole, because she’s so out of it and in pain and not thinking she just pulls her shirt up and there’s nothing there except her chest. And Waverly’s just like, “hey, how’s it going? I was not mentally prepared for that.” [laughs]

DELAYNE: This was very early in their relationship. So...

DARKWICCAN: Very early, I mean at this point they had basically just made out on Nedley’s couch and had an almost kiss in Nedley’s doorway and had an, “oh my god, you just got shot, I’m so glad you’re okay - kissy kiss, smooch smooch,” right before the rest of all hell broke loose. 

DELAYNE: Right.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, so this is super duper early. But I just love that thing of being so not in your head that, “oh you want to see the injury? Sure.” Flash! [laughs]

DELAYNE: Or it’d be like, “if this wasn’t such a messed up situation I’m not sure how I feel about this but oh wait, that looks like that hurts.”

DARKWICCAN: But yeah, it’s a very sweet little one shot, nicely written, very clean. The dialog is true to character, very...

DELAYNE: I like the little hints that we get, when we get into season two, where Nicole is starting to show the “you’re not including me in this,” you know, when she gets left out of Black Badge, the little hints that slipped in there and Waverly’s like, “wait.”

DARKWICCAN: Mhmm. A little bit of foreshadowing. Foreshadowing after the fact. So this will only take you maybe, it took me about ten minutes to read and that was me reading slowly, distracted by other stuff going on around me, so it’s a super fast read, really sweet you guys, really well done. And again this is called  _ Hold Me, I’m Falling Apart _ by Angelhaught

DELAYNE: Moving on to  _ Sleep, And Other Things _ by convolutedconcussion. And this is the Wyndolls, and this sort of, it seems to take place after the hit squad was sent for Dolls but in this story they went and burnt down his apartment. 

DARKWICCAN: Which, I mean, just rude. Because we know from season three, he lived in an apartment building. At the time this was written, we didn’t know what Dolls’ apartment looked like, or where it was, or what it was in. So I assume we can kind of think that this person assumed it was a stand-alone kind of town housey unit, you know. But now, knowing that it was an apartment building, three floors up. That’s a whole… that is serious damage done. That is some serious arson. Okay, anyway.

DELAYNE: [laughs] That’s the part you get stuck on? I love it.

DARKWICCAN: Just this moment did I get stuck on it. 

DELAYNE: How rude, burn down a whole apartment building just to take out one guy.

DARKWICCAN: [laughs]Right? And we know there were seniors living in that apartment building.

DELAYNE: [laughs] Anyway. So, you know, Dolls calls Wynonna and says, “Hey, I’m coming over,” and of course they have the not-sort-of fight? I mean, wait was it Dolls or Wynonna that shuts down the fight to begin with, “don’t even bother, just get in bed.” Yeah, it was Wynonna.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, I think it was… it was Wynonna that shut it down.

DELAYNE: And he comes back, “like I was gonna let you sleep 

DARKWICCAN: “Like I was gonna sleep on the floor? Let’s be real. I was never gonna sleep on the floor.” Yeah. [laughs]

DELAYNE: This was just, I loved this thing, it was so well written, it was longer than you’d think it would be but it doesn’t feel long. It’s like what a couple of thousand words?

DARKWICCAN: No, forty five hundred.

DELAYNE: [laughs] Yeah, so there’s not even five thousand words but there’s an awful lot going on. Because there’s multiple scenes, like it stays there for quite some time and then it slowly shows the connection between Wynonna and Dolls. And Willa’s still there too so that adds a fun complication. When they’re at that spot where they’re like, “I don’t know what I’m feeling, so I’m kicking you out to go sleep on the couch” and Willa’s going to be my roommate. Well actually it was Dolls who made that decision. 

DARKWICCAN: It’s complicated.

DELAYNE: It’s complicated, yes, but I love it. It really shows the roller coaster of emotions of Wynonna and how she’s resistant to enjoying his presence in her bed.

DARKWICCAN: And it goes through, it’s entirely from Wynonna’s POV right?

DELAYNE: Yeah.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, so we get that internal argument of yeah, she’s attracted to him, she starts having dreams, things start to escalate and then suddenly they’re cold showered. I think the entire course of the story only covers two weeks time so it’s this kind of slowish development over two weeks where if they hadn’t been sharing a bed together, platonically, their relationship outside of the bed wouldn’t have evolved as quickly. So it’s that forced intimacy that takes place over the course of the story and Dolls being a civil fellow trying to do the right thing and not cross boundaries and Wynonna kind of half being okay with that and the other half being like, “uhh, let’s just get this over with. We know where this is headed.” I also love that Willa’s around but I also do enjoy that Waverly is around too, and I just kind of love the in-passing glimpses we catch of Waverly as she gets more and more wrapped up in Nicole. And there’s one point where she comes home after a long night that just cracked me up.

DELAYNE: Yeah. “Why are you wearing yesterday’s clothes?”

DARKWICCAN: And she’s like, “uhh, too old to be bar hopping.” No you’re not, you’re twenty one. So yeah, so without giving too much of the game away I think that’s a good overview of  _ Sleep And Other Things _ by convolutedconcussion.

DELAYNE: Yeah.

DARKWICCAN: You sure?

DELAYNE: The fact that I’m terrible at summarising these things sometimes, yeah, I think that’s pretty good for me. Considering that you’ve helped me out significantly. So moving on.

DARKWICCAN: Okay. So the last story that we’re gonna we talking about today is actually unfinished but they’re actively updating. In fact they updated a chapter yesterday before we went to record today. So this is an active work in progress, it’s called It’s Just Pretend by Superstitiouspigeons and as I said it is a multi-chapter, it one chapter. And this is a combo AU, and it only… we kind of cheated a little bit because it only kind of meets the “there was only one bed” requirement but it was so well written and so fun...

DELAYNE: Well, I think that we’re gonna get more bed sharing...

DARKWICCAN: Oh absolutely.

DELAYNE: Yeah, I think it’s going to come up again, maybe in the next chapter.

DARKWICCAN: The next chapter, I completely agree with you, completely. So really this is a fake-dating AU, and the premise is that...

DELAYNE: A whole heap of tropes AU.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, the premise is that Waverly is going home to Purgatory from college for Spring Break, she doesn’t want to deal with the boyfriend questions from Wynonna and Gus.

DELAYNE: Especially since she already told Wynonna that she did have someone.

DARKWICCAN: Right, again it was just to get her off her back, “stop talking I don’t want to…” you know. And I mean...

DELAYNE: Oh, I have that too, it’s like, “ahh, I kind of do want to lie, just leave me the hell alone.”

DARKWICCAN: Right, exactly, so Chrissy’s friend Jeremy... 

DELAYNE: [giggles]

DARKWICCAN: ...has a friend who, for money, will pretend to your significant other. And of course this person happens to be Nicole Haught.

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Now up until this point Waverly has firmly in the, “I am straight as an arrow” camp of thought, but we know what happens when Waverly Earp meets Nicole Haught. But what I think is really interesting here is that Superstitiouspigeons is really taking their time with a slow burn to Waverly’s own reveal of her inner self, to herself.

DELAYNE: Yes.

DARKWICCAN: Because in the process of getting to know Nicole, and sharing past information that might get asked about at a family dinner, things like that, and getting comfortable being in her physical space, and things like that, Waverly will have these moments of, “am I feeling the thing? No, I’m not feeling the thing. I mean, she’s really pretty, I mean I got eyes, why does my chest feel warm?” And she really isn’t putting two and two together, I mean she’s not… and here she is, about to go home to her family with a fake girlfriend and to come out of the closet that she doesn’t even think she’s in, I mean there’s layers upon layers going on here folks. This is quite impressive amount of self-deception Waves has got going on in this story.

DELAYNE: Um, that comment of coming out of a closet that I’m not even in. That was a great line.

DARKWICCAN: But I mean, it really just shows how deeply in… I don’t know that it’s denial, it’s just the possibility never even occurred to her.

DELAYNE: See, I really identify with Waverly in dismissing these things but mine was more denial. But yeah, I think that I agree with you that, yeah this wasn’t even on the radar at all. Yeah, it’s not a denial thing, well she’s currently trying to not deny the feelings she’s developing for Nicole but in terms of just general sexuality it’s not a denial thing like it was with me. The whole, very specific Waverly, it’s very complicated… Words, I can’t words today.

DARKWICCAN: It’s very complicated, complex and as I said before multi-layered situation. It’s not just the classic on its face relatively simple deception of a fake-dating AU, right, there’s so many more things going on and that is what I think makes this one of the most interesting fake-dating AUs that I’ve read. In that typically by now in one of these stories someone would have come to a revelation and the fact that they haven’t done that here with either character really, because Nicole is also staying guarded, it is primarily a story told from Waverly’s point of view, but once in a while we’ll slip into Nicole’s point of view. And we can see her as well kind of struggling with her feelings, her reactions, because let’s face it, Waverly’s adorable and sweet and it’s really hard not to fall for her. 

DELAYNE: [laughs] Agreed.

DARKWICCAN: I mean, that’s just Dominique, she’s just adorable and sweet and it’s really hard not to fall for her so you know...

DELAYNE: I mean how many people are brought into the fandom just because of how adorable Waverly is?

DARKWICCAN: Right? How many people have either character brought to the fandom because… yeah.

DELAYNE: I just love you so much

DARKWICCAN: And the actresses too. You’re so wonderful and awesome and kind and ugh. You’re such good people, how can we not watch this show? We watch this show just to root for you guys.

DELAYNE: But yeah, in this fic we’re definitely rooting for Nicole and Waverly to get together and it’s going to get… I know it’s going to get more interesting before we come to a conclusion.

DARKWICCAN: Oh, one thousand percent, because again the story is about Waverly needing a fake partner to go back to Purgatory with her over Spring Break and at the end of the most recent chapter they have only just arrived in Purgatory. I just gotta say the interaction with Wynonna is really great and I love Wynonna’s reaction to Waverly’s boyfriend being a girl.

DELAYNE: [inaudible] Ew.

DARKWICCAN: Oh, the shaking of hands, that was… yeah, she’s not saying “ew” to Nicole as far as Nicole being Waverly’s girlfriend and that is not surprising, she’s saying “ew” to something else and I don’t want to give away what it is.

DELAYNE: Because of course Nicole is not going to back down to Wynonna and I love that.

DARKWICCAN: And you can already see the Wynhaught BroTP developing. You can see the groundwork being laid. I’m excited to watch that develop. I’m also excited to see Gus’ reaction which I have a feeling is going to be like similar to… we didn‘t really get to see Gus’s reaction because Gus already knew in the series, she already saw the way that Nicole and Waverly were interacting and saw the way that they looked at each other and she’s a very smart lady, sharp as a tack, and put two and two together. But I’m wondering, because this time it really will be a reveal, if her reactions going to be in line with Mama Earp’s reaction, like, “oh, well okay, I’d love to talk about that later.” [laughs] Or maybe it’ll be like, “I knew you had it in you to figure yourself out honey.” [laughs] And of course Waverly’s going, “wait, what? Wait what?” I think that’ll be really funny.

DELAYNE: Oh right, like when I came out to my brother and he was like, “well duh, I thought you already knew. We all knew.” That would be great, that would be hilarious.

DARKWICCAN: Right?  [laughs]  With the added layer of Waverly not knowing herself so it’s like, “what?” Yeah, that’d be funny. We’ll see what Superstitiouspigeons has planned and you know, maybe we can get that info out of them because we are chatting with them as our first author interview of season three.

DELAYNE: Wow. When you say it like that… 

DARKWICCAN: Yeah. 

DELAYNE: I’m blown away.

DARKWICCAN:  So no pressure on them. [CONTENT CENSORED. PLEASE VISIT EFAPODCAST.COM FOR FULL TRANSCRIPT]

MUSIC: Christopher Larkin - Enter the Hollownest.

DARKWICCAN: And welcome back everybody to the  _ Earp Fiction Addiction _ , the podcast dedicated entirely to _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. I am your host DarkWiccan and with me is my delightful co-host...

DELAYNE: Hi, it’s Delayne.

DARKWICCAN: And we’re super excited to be joined this segment for the very first author interview of the season, the fantastic author of  _ It’s Just Pretend _ , superstitiouspigeons, who has asked us to call her Megan today. So Megan welcome to the show.

MEGAN: Hello, I didn’t know I was the first one.

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: You are, you are the first one, and when you hear the first episode of the season you’ll understand why. But I can’t tell you. Because it’s a secret right now.

MEGAN: Okay, well that kind of ruins it.

DARKWICCAN: [laughs] It ruins it that it’s a secret?

MEGAN: Well, I think that I should be in on the secret.

DARKWICCAN: No, then there would be too many people keeping secrets, we need to limit our number of people keeping secrets. Because inevitably the more secret keepers you have the more likely it is that somebody’s going to slip.

MEGAN: I guess I’ll just have to wait.

DARKWICCAN: Yes, you’ll just have to wait. But I think you’ll be pleased. I think you’ll be pleased. But hey, this gives you the honour of being the first author this season.

MEGAN: And that’s my consolation prize for being out of the loop?

DELAYNE: [laughs] Right?

DARKWICCAN: It’s a pretty nifty one. I think it’s a pretty nifty prize.

MEGAN: No, I’m kidding.

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: [laughs] Okay. Jeez Louise. People today.

MEGAN: I mean, I’m from Mississippi, we’re assholes didn’t you know?

DARKWICCAN: Well, having lived in Alabama right next door....

DELAYNE: I was not aware, note to self. Mississippi is [inaudible]. [laughs]

MEGAN: That has to be a no. You should definitely already know that.

DELAYNE: My mom’s family is from Missoura so that’s all I know. 

MEGAN: That’s not even the south. 

DELAYNE: That’s the closest I can think of, I’m sorry.

DARKWICCAN: You’re just a Midwesterner Delayne. Just accept it. Just know that you betcha is gonna be on your grave stone. 

DELAYNE: [laughs] You betcha.

DARKWICCAN: Ah, so what part of Mississip are you located in Megan?

MEGAN: Um, well, like we have a population of 10,000 so I don’t think you’ll know it, but our big thing is Elvis was born here.

DELAYNE: Claim to fame! Hey.

DARKWICCAN: Okay, okay. I feel like I should know this, I feel like I should know this, is it Tupelo? Tupelo, Mississippi?

MEGAN: Yeah!

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Hey, check me out. Okay, so see I have heard of it.

MEGAN: Well, you see, that’s not where I live, that’s like the biggest town closest to us. I’m forty five minutes away.

DARKWICCAN: Forty five minutes away from Tupelo. Okay.

MEGAN: Yeah.

DARKWICCAN: Alright, so you’re in BFE Mississippi.

MEGAN: Yeah.

DARKWICCAN: Alright, fair. 

MEGAN: We have cows in my backyard. 

DARKWICCAN: Nice, are they your cows? Or someone else's cows?

MEGAN: No, I don’t own cows.

DARKWICCAN: So, just a random strangers cows in your yard.

MEGAN: Cows, rednecks with shotguns, you know. 

DARKWICCAN: Sorry, this just reminds me of the time my dad was a kid growing up in Northern Alabama, and he and his brother shared a room, a window between their twin beds, my dad rolled over one night and looked up, saw these big eyes staring back at him from the window, and it was the neighbours cow had gotten loose and wandered up to their window and scared the crap out of him. Do you ever have that happen to you?

MEGAN: No, I haven’t had that yet, but don’t jinx it, I don’t want that to happen.

DARKWICCAN: Pretty funny though.

DELAYNE: My wife has had a moose's head in the window when she lived in Alaska once.

MEGAN: A moose? 

DARKWICCAN: Wow, that is a true Alaska experience.

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: That was a nice one, that was a nice detour. So Megan, you have only written a couple of , one is for  _ Wynonna Earp _ fandom and the other is for  _ Supergirl _ fandom. Have you written any other stuff and just not posted it? Or is this really kind of your...

MEGAN: Oh, please don’t ask me that. Oh, god, no. Well, it’s okay because it’s not in the same username. But back in the day I was one of those weirdos that was obsessed with  _ Glee _ .

DARKWICCAN: Okay, okay, you’re not the only one.

MEGAN: There are some  _ Glee _ fanfics out there. Ergh.

DARKWICCAN: But you got it out of your system.

MEGAN: Yeah.

DELAYNE: Consider that was practice. You were practicing writing fic, and now here you are.

DARKWICCAN: Yes.

MEGAN: If that’s what you want to call it, sure. 

DARKWICCAN: We’re just trying to help you feel better about things, that’s all.

MEGAN: Okay, thank you.

DARKWICCAN: Everyone’s got some skeletons in their closet. I’m not going to confess to the skeletons in my closet but they do exist. Okay, so you’ve left that world behind you to the point where you’ve left the username and everything has started over superstitiouspigeons. What about  _ Wynonna Earp _ inspired you to start writing?

MEGAN: Um, honestly? Okay, like with other shows, okay, take  _ Glee _ unfortunately. It’s more like you’re being queerbaited, so you’re just having to come up with all this stuff on your own. But then I found, actually, I don’t know, I think I’m like bad luck because I didn’t even know what  _ Wynonna Earp _ was until… okay I binge watched seasons one through three the week before the finale aired, so I got to watch the finale with the rest of the world, but yeah and then you know, now it’s not back. [All laugh] So I don’t know, I don’t know if I’m bad luck or what, but it’s really depressing that I found them and then they left.

DELAYNE: I don’t mean to laugh at your pain.

DARKWICCAN: Hopefully by the time this airs we’ll have an update and they will be back, at least into the writers room if nothing else.

MEGAN: Well, I don’t know, I hope so because that was like, “yes, I found my people, this is great,” and then it’s like February and Emily’s like, “yo, we’ve gotta fight for our shitshow,” and I’m like, “oh fu...,” wait, can we cuss on this?

DARKWICCAN: Yes you can, you can absolutely swear.

MEGAN: I was like, “oh fuck.”

DARKWICCAN: I don’t think anyone holds you accountable for IDW being stupid Megan, so I wouldn’t worry there. And I don’t think you’re bad luck and I honestly think that we are gonna be getting our show back. And my genuine hope is that by the time this episode airs, which is going to be pretty late July, that we’ll know something, what’s going on. So yes, I wouldn’t stress out there. Okay, so one thing we chatted about briefly, in the first segment, Delayne and I, is how awesome it is and we don’t have new official content coming out, we have fanfiction to fill that gap. And your story has been a lot of fun to read, and I was immediately sucked in because I am such a sucker for a fake dating AU. What about the concept of the fake dating AU intrigued you enough to centre an entire story around it?

MEGAN: Oh my god. Because it’s amazing.

DARKWICCAN: Okay, okay.

MEGAN: But, I don’t know, I just always love, I mean, spoiler, they always end up together in the end. But it’s so great seeing these characters where they’re trying to be in a relationship for show, and then they’re so awkward about it, but then, you know like, they fall for each other, and then they’re trying to be a couple for show but trying not to let each other know that, “hey, I’m actually into this.” It’s just a hot mess, and I love hot messes.

DARKWICCAN: And you’ve got quite a lot of layering going on here with the story in that, not only is it, well you know, I’m going to save that question for later. We’ll circle back around.

DELAYNE: Okay, Waverly loves a romcom in fact Chrissy was giving her shit about it, and I’m wondering if you love romcoms as much as Waverly because if so, I’m assuming so, is there a favourite one that you think might have influenced you the most in writing this fic?

MEGAN: Oh no, I hate romcoms... No I’m kidding. No I love them so freaking much. My girlfriend, she’s actually, I mean, I don’t want to play into stereotypes but, I’m like, you know I’ve got the short hair, I generally wear cargo shorts even though they’re not popular, everyone makes fun of them, but they’re thrifty, man. And she spends forever getting ready with the make up and the hair and she will be like, “Megan, I cannot watch another freaking romcom with you.” {All laugh} She hates them and I’m like, you know, I sit there and cry when something good happens, I’m like, I don’t know, I love them so much even though they are predictable.

DARKWICCAN: There’s a comfort though, in that. There’s a comfort in the predictability.

DELAYNE: Yes.

MEGAN: Right.

DELAYNE: So, do you have a favourite one? What’s your go-to romcom?

MEGAN: Okay, didn’t you say we had a time limit so are you really sure you want to get into this?

DARKWICCAN: I also said I love tangents so go for it. 

MEGAN: I think my favourite fake dating is obviously hands down  _ The Proposal _ . Oh my god, do you guys even know what that is?

DARKWICCAN: Sandra Bullock and Deadpool. Ryan Reynolds.

DELAYNE: Deadpool?

MEGAN: Deadpool.

MEGAN: I don’t think that’s exactly what happened but yeah.

DELAYNE: Anything with Sandra Bullock is my go-to, honestly.

MEGAN: And Betty White?

DARKWICCAN: Yes. As an indigenous person? Sure.

MEGAN: She’s the only good thing in America right now.

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: She’s gonna live forever, she has to. I don’t even want to think about it, lets not talk about it.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, no  _ The Proposal _ , that’s a great one. That is a great one.

MEGAN: I’ll tell you my… apparently there is a fake dating, I think it’s, oh crap I don’t even know the name of it. Ironically my girlfriend did watch this one. It’s got that kid, I don’t know, he’s some dude that all the girls are in love with now, but I don’t have that issue so I don’t know his name.

DARKWICCAN: I think we’re all in the same boat there friend.

MEGAN: [thinking noises] Oh crap. Oh, To All the Guys I’ve… I don’t know, it’s on Netflix.

DELAYNE:  _ To All The Boys I’ve Loved Before _ ?

MEGAN: Something yes, I don’t know. And she was like, “well, that’s fake dating, that’s what you’re writing.” And I said, “no, no. I refuse.”

DARKWICCAN: You said no to a romcom?

MEGAN: Well, I mean I might have watched it later on but...

DARKWICCAN: Okay, alright. So one thing that romcoms generally have no lack of is generally great snappy dialogue and your story is no different, is no slouch in that department, your dialogue is truly top notch. How much time do you spend on these exchanges, or do they just flow out of you as you’re writing?

MEGAN: Um, actually I struggle a lot with descriptions and stuff, so I feel like dialogue is the only thing I can do so every chapter is dialogue heavy, and I’m like, “Megan, you’ve got to add something, at least say that the shirt she’s wearing is green or something, I don’t know.” But no, dialogue is like the only thing that I’m capable of writing that doesn’t suck horribly.

DELAYNE: The authors on here sometimes man.

DARKWICCAN: I know. As Ann Lister would say to Ann Walker, you need a higher opinion of yourself.

DELAYNE: Do I need to get the [inaudible]?

DARKWICCAN: But good, I’m glad that you do recognise that your dialogue is good. When you’re writing these exchanges does it feel like the characters are speaking through you a bit? Or?

MEGAN: A lot of times I’m worried that when I’m writing this stuff I don’t know if people are going to be able to picture the Nicole of  _ Wynonna Earp _ actually saying these things. But then I’m like, ok I’m trying to build up this back story that’s a little different so that you can assume ok yes, this version of Nicole would… I don’t know, I don’t have my story up and reading it so I don’t have a specific quote, but I do worry that people are going to be like, “okay, Waverly would never say this, not my unicorn.”

DARKWICCAN: I will say in reading that I haven’t come across any line of dialogue that any character has said that made me say, “hmm, I don’t think they would say that.” Because you have done a lot of character work in establishing them in this universe that you’ve created. And they are younger here than the characters that we see on the show which means they are still figuring themselves out and their own identities and their own personalities are still forming as they become adults and yeah, I honestly don’t think that there’s anything in my opinion that you’ve had them say that was out of character. I think everything that you’ve had them say was fully in character in the moment.

DELAYNE: And Nicole [inaudible] Wynonna in this most recent chapter.

MEGAN: Well thank you.

DARKWICCAN: Oh my god, the Wynonna and Nicole exchange was hilarious.

MEGAN: Oh, I didn’t know that you guys would have read the newest one.

DELAYNE: We’re on it.

DARKWICCAN: Oh yeah. We read up. Yeah, we wanna be as up to date as we possibly can before we sit down and chat.

MEGAN: I think Wynonna is going to be a hard character to write.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, there is a line you walk with Wynonna where you don’t want to go too extreme in any direction really.

MEGAN: I just, I don’t know, I worry especially with her character because she’s Wynonna Earp. And honestly I really think that Emily has a script for Wynonna. I think that Melanie Scrofano just goes in there and says stuff.

DARKWICCAN:  [laughs]  I would give more credit to Emily, honestly.

DELAYNE: [laughs] I do think that Melanie comes in and does give a lot more than… it’s just the combination of everyone in this damn show.

DARKWICCAN: Yes, yeah.

MEGAN: Right? I think that Emily made a deal with somebody and these actors aren’t real. I think that they were created...

DELAYNE: Just for the show.

MEGAN: Yeah, she sold her soul to some Canadian god and...

DARKWICCAN: It really is an alarmingly perfect cast isn’t it. It’s terrifyingly good this casting.

MEGAN: I mean, it really is.

DELAYNE: Let’s get back on track here.

MEGAN: Oh, okay, sorry.

DARKWICCAN: Sorry about that.

DELAYNE: I know I’m usually the one leading us off the track but I’m going to pull us back. So this fic is full of lovely lovely tropes, do you have a favourite trope? Is it one you’ve already written? Or maybe one you plan to write if you don’t mind giving us spoilers?

MEGAN: I feel like a mother who’s having to pick a favourite child. All of them, I love them all, one of my favourites but I feel like I won’t be able to work that one in unless something ridiculous happens and I haven’t thought of already is like the whole amnesia thing. But I feel like that would be taking it too far.

DARKWICCAN: Amnesia is a difficult one to write in any sort of believable way. Yeah, I agree with you there, it’s a real tough one.

DELAYNE: [inaudible]

MEGAN: Right, I mean this story already has so much going on with Nicole and Wynonna are going to go drink, she’s gonna fall off the mechanical bull, bam, amnesia.

DARKWICCAN: [laughs]

DELAYNE: [laughs]

MEGAN: Spoilers!

DELAYNE: We’re watching the fic writing process right here in real time, this is great.

MEGAN: Yep, taking notes.

DARKWICCAN: So, circling back just a little bit you were talking about being concerned that your characterisations of these folks being something that readers are going to stay on board with, and because they’re not… I mean, they are at their core the characters that we know but in this story they’re still young and evolving so Nicole here seems to have kind of a little bit of a low opinion of herself, little bit of a low self-esteem compared to Nicole in canon. Would you agree with that? Or am I mis-reading what… because that happens too.

MEGAN: Yeah, I definitely agree that this Nicole is not as confident and sure of herself as the Sheriff Nicole Haught, but… like I said, I think that the way that I’ve chosen to write my Nicole I think she struggles a lot more than the Nicole on the show because we don’t really… we didn’t… that’s one thing I will criticize  _ Wynonna Earp _ for, they didn’t give me enough Nicole Haught backstory dammit.

DARKWICCAN: [laughs]

MEGAN: Like, all we know, I mean we got the hippy parents and the fire with Bulshar’s whatever, but I mean we didn’t even really get anything that would point to who she is as a person today. So I definitely wanted to write a Nicole that wasn’t confident because every, not every story I read, but I read a lot of fanfiction and most of them have Nicole being like cocky with, you know, this lesbian god swagger and I didn’t want to do that.

DARKWICCAN:  [laughs] Yeah.

DELAYNE: I think that the Nicole that you wrote though, as DW was saying these are younger characters, it’s not like she wouldn’t be able to grow up and become more confident and maybe gain some of that swagger.

MEGAN: I mean, exactly. She hasn’t even been through the police academy at this point in the story so I mean, that’s what I’m saying, the show didn’t tell us what made her the person she is.

DARKWICCAN: Or is it that the show hasn’t told us yet...

MEGAN: I’m going to go with that one.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, because you’re right, I want to know, how did we go from Nicole with neglectful distracted parents who is also for some reason going to church and sneaking out the back and smoking cigarettes. How did we get from that Nicole to the Nicole we have now who is very steady and jokingly, by the other characters, rule-following and pleat-in-her-pants. How did we get from A to B, or A to Z, how did we get there. I think we’ll get to learn more about Nicole as the series progresses. Because we know so much about the Earp sisters, we know so much about them. We even know a ton about Doc, you know, both in canon and based on historical stuff that you can intersperse into the story telling. We even know about Bobo, we know how Bobo came to be and who Bobo is.

MEGAN: Yeah. I mean...

DARKWICCAN: Nicole remains a bit of a mystery.

MEGAN: I remember like, back in, okay like I said, I haven’t even been in the  _ Wynonna Earp _ fandom for a year, rather like I went back through everyone’s hypothesis and I remember reading people thinking Nicole was going to be a werewolf or something.

DARKWICCAN: That annoyed me so much. That was the trying-to-make-Nicole-be-the-Oz, because of Oz on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, they’re trying to make Nicole fit into that and I’m like, “why does Nicole gotta be a the Oz, why can’t Nicole be the Tara?” Or why...

DELAYNE: Why can’t Nicole just be Nicole?

DARKWICCAN: Why can’t Nicole just be Nicole? Exactly.

MEGAN: Right!

DARKWICCAN: So yeah. Although I will confess to enjoying several of the Nicole is a werewolf stories that came out of that.

DELAYNE: They’re good stories.

DARKWICCAN: They’re good stories, they’re good stories. But I didn’t like the idea of trying to shoehorn this new character into an old character from another series’ furry shoes.

DELAYNE: So the fun thing with this fic is Waverly, your line of her coming out of a closet that she isn’t even in. So Waverly identifies as straight, so would you call Waverly’s emerging feelings for Nicole a bisexual awakening? Or a bisexual panic? Or maybe a little bit of both?

MEGAN: Oh she’s definitely panicking. I mean, and it’s funny to write it because I never had, like I was thirteen and my mom would be like, “Megan, are you sure you don’t need to tell me something.” Like there was no door on my closet. So it’s kind of difficult for me to write a character that thinks that they’re straight.

DELAYNE: [laughs] So it’s a fun exercise for you.

MEGAN: Yeah, I don’t really know how long I’m going to keep that going. She’s gotta figure that out at some point.

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, she has to at some point. She’s gonna have to have a face-to-face with this situation. We were chatting in the first segment about how completely oblivious to her own internal self this Waverly is. It seems just like it was never even a remote idea, or the notion just didn’t exist in her experience and life and everything. So this whole situation, I just love how there’ll be moments like, “why is my chest warm right now? Am I feeling a feeling? No, I’m fine.”

MEGAN: “Am I having a heart attack?”

DARKWICCAN: [laughs] Yeah, exactly. So yeah. And I just imagine that her experience is similar to so many people who find themselves on the LGBTQ spectrum somewhere as a surprise. Until they were face to face with something that brought that out in themselves, it never occurred to them, it was not a glint in the milkman’s eye or anything. It was just complete blind side. 

MEGAN: And I hope that I do an okay job with that because like I said I think when my mom birthed me I was waving rainbow flags, so I can’t relate.

DARKWICCAN: Same, yeah I was born wearing a rainbow diaper and saying, “I’m here, I’m queer” so I can’t really relate to that.

DELAYNE: And see, we mentioned in the first segment that I do that Waverly’s dismissal of, “oh, that’s weird,” that kind of dismissal. I definitely went through that but for me it was denial, where Waverly it’s… you can’t deny something that doesn’t even, like it’s not in her world at all.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah.

MEGAN: Right.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, no I think you’re doing a great job with that, you’re walking that line of being funny while also being true to this Waverly’s character, so I think you’re doing a great job there. And I think you’re doing a great job with this fic overall. I’m really excited to see what happens next as they have finally arrived in Purgatory and they have met Wynonna and now have to go face Gus. I am very very excited to see Waverly’s internal conniptions as this proceeds. 

MEGAN: Well, I mean you already know what’s going to happen: amnesia from the bull.

DARKWICCAN: That’s right. Then we get to start the whole process all over again. And that’ll be fun too. It’ll be like a groundhog day situation. But seriously Megan, really really loving this story and looking forward to seeing what happens next. But now, what happens next for you my friend on this show is that we are going to ask you the hardest question that we have in our box of questions.

MEGAN: [static noises] Oh, you’re breaking up.

DARKWICCAN: Am I really breaking up? Am I really breaking up or are you just saying that so you don’t have to answer the final question.

MEGAN: Uhhhh...

DARKWICCAN: Okay, I’m going to take that as you are trying to avoid this. Sorry friend, there’s no way you can avoid this because even if you couldn’t hear it we would text it to you and make you answer. So as is tradition I will turn this over to my delightful co-host Delayne to ask.

DELAYNE: Alright. You are stranded on a desert island and can have only one fanfic to read. What is it?

MEGAN: Okay, why am I stranded on a desert island? Has anyone ever asked that?

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: No, because it doesn’t matter.

MEGAN: Okay, I spent a long time thinking about this because there are so many good ones and I guess I can’t name-drop them because that would be cheating.

DARKWICCAN: That’s right, you just get one.

MEGAN: Okay, I’m assuming that you guys have read the Revenant Nicole...

DARKWICCAN: Um, which one, there are a few.

MEGAN: _ It Was Always Going To End This Way _ , it’s by JNS or I don’t really know...

DARKWICCAN: JNSBeth?

MEGAN: No, J like the letter. It’s because I’m from the south okay.

DARKWICCAN: No, JNSBeth is an author.

MEGAN: Okay, yes! My bad, I misunderstood you.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, they go by JNSBeth on Twitter and by JNS on Ao3. So that’s the one?  _ It Was Always Going To End This Way _ ?

MEGAN: Yeah, I think so.

DARKWICCAN: That is a fantastic fic, a fantastic fic. And that is the first time that fic has been selected as a desert island fic so thank you so much for making that recommendation. And I am more than happy and thrilled in fact to include that as part of our links in our show description so people who haven’t read it can check it out. Because it is such a good story so yes, excellent, completely agree with you there. But Megan, thank you so much for joining us today to chat about your story, this has been an absolute treat, you are hilarious, and I hope at some point we get to meet in person.

MEGAN: Yeah, well, I tried at Earp Expo?

DARKWICCAN: You did? Did you come up to me?

MEGAN: Well, no.

DARKWICCAN: Okay then.

MEGAN: It’s Kat Barrell’s fault. 

DARKWICCAN: It’s Kat Barrell’s fault?

MEGAN: Legitimately. I was stuck in her autograph line for literally three hours.

DARKWICCAN: Oh, so did you miss the panel, is that what happened?

MEGAN: Yes.

DARKWICCAN: That is okay, it’s alright. We’ll meet again I’m sure.

MEGAN: Did they film it?

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, we filmed it.

MEGAN: Okay.

DARKWICCAN: Okay, so we will meet at some point, you will get to view the panel as soon as Expo posts it so you will still have been then, even in spirit. So until we meet in real life and until we meet on the interwebs, Megan, it’s been fantastic chatting with you and I hope you have a fantastic rest of your day down there in good old Mississippi.

MEGAN: Aw, thanks.

[MUSIC: DON’T DEAL WITH THE DEVIL BY KRISTOFFER MADDIGAN]

DARKWICCAN: And that'S all for this episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction. Thanks for joining us.

Tremendous thanks to SuperstitiousPigeons for chatting with us about your fic!

Thanks also to our announcer Byron Tidwell for our intro.

Background music for the episode was:

A Proper Story by Darren Korb

Rail Hoppin BY Ryan Ike

Enter the Hollownest by Christopher Larkin

and the outro music is Don't Deal with the Devil by Kristoffer Madigan

If you have questions or comments for the podcast you can find us on Twitter at E-F-A underscore Podcast and on Facebook at E-F-A Podcast. 

And you can find all of our episodes, old and new, at our website E-F-A Podcast dot com.

And if you're listening on iTunes, please take a moment to rate and review our show.

Thanks for tuning in, and we hope you'll join us again next time for another episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction. Until then, READ MORE FIC!

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Episodes post Mondays at 8am PST
> 
> Visit our Website http://efapodcast.com/ for all episodes old and new!
> 
> Follow us on Twitter: @efa_podcast
> 
> And on Facebook: facebook.com/EFAPodcast


	3. Hope on a Trope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week on the show DW, Delayne and Laragh sit down and share their favorite of fan fic-y tropes! Then they chat with author Cmo_AlltheTime about their 'enemies to lovers' fic!

[Click HERE to Listen!](http://efapodcast.com/hope-on-a-trope)

Read the Fics!

[Magnetic North by CMo_Allthetime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280901)

[Finding the Time by GraceKay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334381)

[Cinderella and the Billionaire by HaughtScot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095703)

Episode Artwork by [Chantal Zeegers](http://efapodcast.com/youareavision.tumblr.com)

[Cmo's Desert Island Fic: One-Eighty by Sensitive_Pigeon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340672)

Transcript for the Deaf/HOH/APD by MrsBlueBacon

EFA Episode 303- Hope on a Trope

[ph] – Indicates preceding word has been spelled phonetically

[sic] – Indicates preceding word has been transcribed verbatim

MUSIC : Write My Story by Olly Anna

ANNOUNCER GUY : You've tuned in to the Earp Fiction Addiction, a fan podcast all about  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. Join our intrepid host DarkWiccan and Delayne as they dive deep into the sometimes sweet, sometimes spicy, and always varied world of fanfiction for the  _ Wynonna Earp _ fandom.

MUSIC : A Proper Story by Darren Korb

DARKWICCAN : Hey everybody and welcome to another episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction, the podcast dedicated entirely to  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. I am your host, DarkWiccan, and with me having woken up gay, de-aged, transformed, body swapped to and fro, and are finally back to their actual selves, are my wonderful, entirely human cohosts--

DELAYNE : [laughter] Hi, it’s Delayne.

LARAGH : [laughter] Hey, it’s Laragh.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] Body swapped. That sounds fun. [laughter]

LARAGH : Body swap.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. [laughter] You’re back in your original forms, though, right?

DELAYNE : Yes. [laughter]

LARAGH : Uh, I believe so.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, I was a little worried about you making it on time on account of the time travel...

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...debacle that you also got caught up in.

LARAGH : If we can handle time zones, we can handle time travel.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] 

DELAYNE : Well said, Laragh, well said.

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Yes, I’m glad to see that you’ve, uh, have made it back, uh, from your undercover mission...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...where there was only one bed.

LARAGH : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] I also had to pretend to be in a relationship.

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. [laughter]

LARAGH : And we all had babies.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. [laughter] Thanks to that sex magic, I tell you what.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : Unexplained sex magic. Just trust.

DARKWICCAN : But of course...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...this was after we met at our favorite coffee shop.

DELAYNE : I did spill my drink. [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

LARAGH : And I crash into everyone.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Ok. Oh, god.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : But you know what I think is the greatest thing about us, you guys?

LARAGH : What?

DARKWICCAN : That we overcame being enemies.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : I’m sorry, I’m having a hard time picturing that one.

DARKWICCAN : And now we’re all friends. [laughter] Yeah.

LARAGH : It’s especially good considering we were childhood sweethearts to begin with.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Right! [laughter]

DELAYNE : Oh, man. For the win.

DARKWICCAN : Ok. Ok, so [laughter] for all of you listeners who are going “what on Earth is going on?” If you haven’t figured it out yet, this week’s episode is all about tropes.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Lots and lots of them.

DARKWICCAN : So many tropes. [laughter] And, as, as you can tell, there are a lot of tropes, so we, for our own sanity...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...narrowed our selections down to three. Three tropes this week. Why did I sound like the Count von Count just there. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Three. Three tropes. [mimicking Count von Count’s laugh]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : This is gonna be difficult to get through with all the laughter. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : There is a lot of laughter and coughing.

DELAYNE : Yeah, sorry about that.

DARKWICCAN : No, it’s me.

DELAYNE : Me too.

DARKWICCAN : I’m the one who’s coughing. Oh, are you? Ok. Woo. [laughter] So, yes, obligatory Sesame Street reference aside, uh, we are gonna be discussing our favorite fanfic-y tropes uh, in this episode, [CONTENT CENSORED. PLEASE VISIT EFAPODCAST.COM FOR FULL TRANSCRIPT] Alright, so, shall we dive in to our three favorite tropes for this episode.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Yes, yes we shall.

DARKWICCAN : Alright, go for it Delayne. You’re up first.

DELAYNE : Am, am I, should I introduce the fic or should I talk about my trope first?

LARAGH : [unintelligible] fic.

DARKWICCAN : Talk about the trope and then introduce the fic.

DELAYNE : Alright. So, my favorite trope...

LARAGH : [laughter]

DELAYNE : ...I actually blame Laragh for. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : Um, when there is spilling of beverages on shirts and dry cleaning is required, that is just a great...

DARKWICCAN : That is such a specific…

LARAGH : It’s so specific that all of my fics start out this way.

DELAYNE : ...way to meet. [laughter]

LARAGH : All of them.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Well, now I gotta go back and...

LARAGH : I was a master of...

DARKWICCAN : ...reread all your fics, Laragh.

LARAGH : ...this trope before I even knew it was a trope.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Yes.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] Very much so. So, yeah, whenever this happens in a fic, I mean, the crashing into each other, spilling of beverage, uh, obligatory, I, uh, promise to clean the outfit, um, I love that. So, the fic that I picked, it doesn’t hit all of those points exactly. It’s a little bit of a different take uh, but I like how it’s done, and of course it’s got a bunch of other tropes, but this fic takes on this trope and it has a few others, that of course, at least one, one, actually one major trope that, um, it’s not my favorite, but anyway, the fic is called “Cinderella and the Billionaire” by HaughtScot.

DARKWICCAN : Oh, yes. Yes. Yeah.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Can, can I, can I jump in super super quick? I’m not gonna talk about the fic, I’m just gonna talk about the category that this fic falls under.

DELAYNE : The Mills and Boon?

DARKWICCAN : Oh. Yeah.

DELAYNE : Yes, please, elaborate on that.

DARKWICCAN : Ok, so, it was, it was Lucky and Climb, right? Who started this, right?

DELAYNE : Yes, I forget which one had posted a photograph of all of this, all of these Mills and Boon books on a bookshelf.

DARKWICCAN : I think, I think it was Lucky. I think so, yeah, who posted the photo of all the Mills and Boons. And basically, Mills and Boons are these really terrible romance novels, right? But they’re all, like, super innocent, like they’re all G rated. Right?

DELAYNE : [laughter] I didn’t actually know that part, but my Gramma reads all the Christian ones that are all G rated, so.

LARAGH : Yeah, I don’t think they’re all G rated.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Some of the titles...

LARAGH : I think they’re kind of known, I think they’re kind of known for housewives to kind of, ya know, they were like  _ Fifty Shades of Grey _ before  _ Fifty Shades of Grey _ existed.

DARKWICCAN : Ah.

DELAYNE : Oh, this is the opposite end of the spectrum then.

LARAGH : I mean, not that extreme, but they were certainly...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : ...explicit enough that they were known to be, that...

DELAYNE : Favorited. Not quite like the Harlem [sic] romance.

LARAGH : No.

DELAYNE : Harlequin. Sorry, Harlequin Romance.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : Harlem romance is…[laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Harlem romance, that’s a whole other genre.

DELAYNE : Right.

DARKWICCAN : That’s a whole other thing. A whole other thing.

DELAYNE : Yeah, sorry about that. Feel free to cut that. [laughter] The Harlequin Romance.

DARKWICCAN : No, I’m gonna leave that in.

DELAYNE : Oh, you bastard.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Yeah, it was Lucky who posted, who posted the photo.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : And then it was Climb who was like “oh, yo, uh….” No, but, she, ok, so wait. Lucky posted the photos and tagged a few people, and was like “here, pick one of these”...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : Right.

DARKWICCAN : …”and WayHaught it up” basically. And then Climb was like “everyone should do this” and it became a Mills and Boon AU, like, clarion call. Like, “everybody pick a Mills and Boon AU and, and, and make it a WayHaught story. “ And that, so, as a result, quite a few little Mills and Boons have started popping up, and this is the first one.

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. Ok. That’s all I wanted to say. Back to you.

DELAYNE : Uh, so, it seems fairly obvious what the trope, the main trope is, is the rich and poor couple, ya know, very opposite.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. Yes. Sides of the tracks.

DELAYNE : Very, very opposite uh, ends of the economic spectrum here, um, and maybe not that severe, but ya know, very um, [sigh] words.

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I think you made your point.

DELAYNE : Thank you.

LARAGH : I think we understood.

DARKWICCAN : You made your point. You’re good. I think you can carry on. Carry on.

DELAYNE : So, in this case, it’s, Nicole is working on, uh, spends her summers working on yachts, big expensive boats and uh, she gets this job on one that, it isn’t chartered, its owned by Miss Waverly Earp, um, but before she heads out that morning, that night, she’s enjoying happy hour drinks, overlooking the beautiful scenery on whatever coast, Dalmatian Coast, yeah. [laughter] And her drink goes overboard, of course, she’s higher up, spills on this poor girl below, feels bad, runs down to help her, and the girl is gone. Well, she shows up to work the next day...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : ...and after their interaction, she’s like “wait a minute” or was it in the middle of their interaction. I’m terrible, my memory is terrible. I just read it, too.

LARAGH : It was after. Waverly pretended that she didn’t recognize her.

DELAYNE : Yeah, and then Waverly does come along and be like “hey, yeah, I knew it was you that spilled it on me.” But of course, Nicole...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : ...since Nicole didn’t have the opportunity to offer dry cleaning, but happened to be working on the boat, she did come across the dress and used her secret formula to get it all clean and shiny and new again.

DARKWICCAN : Which, I want that formula because...

DELAYNE : Yeah, exactly.

DARKWICCAN : ...that’s a miracle formula, man. To get a wine stain out of a white, like, basically, satin-y material. How?

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : How?

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter] Yeah.

DELAYNE : Some bright, fruity, red beverage, like, uh.

DARKWICCAN : Oh yeah, not wine, sorry.

DELAYNE : Yeah. I see...

DARKWICCAN : ...Yeah. It’s the same sort of stain.

DELAYNE : Yes.

LARAGH : Yes.

DELAYNE : I have blueberry stains...

LARAGH : Even more vibrant.

DELAYNE : ...on my lab coat, so, please, what is this recipe.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

LARAGH : Delayne’s a botanist, in case anyone...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

LARAGH : ...didn’t know.

DARKWICCAN : Just a refresher.

DELAYNE : [laughter] I didn’t, it’s a new season, I don’t think I’ve mentioned it...

LARAGH : Just in case, just in case you didn’t mention it.

DELAYNE : ...yet, I’m a botanist, and I have blueberry stains all over my lab coat.

DARKWICCAN : You did. You mentioned it. You mentioned it...

DELAYNE : Oh! Son of a gun, I did.

DARKWICCAN : Talking to Dominique, you mentioned it.

DELAYNE : I, I almost forget that that was a real thing that happened, I’m sorry.

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Ok, ok, so, so, moving briskly along.

DELAYNE : So, we’ve got the spilled drink, we’ve got the cleaning of, of the outfit, and we also have, ya know, rich girl poor girl, and I’m excited to see where it goes. We’ve got three out of five chapters. One just posted not too long ago, the third chapter, so, agh.

DARKWICCAN : It was hilarious.

DELAYNE : [laughter] I might be a wee bit behind. Um, but yeah, it’s been.

DARKWICCAN : I’ll just say this about the chapter, Waverly takes Nicole to the beach.

DELAYNE : Oh, ok. I did get more or less caught up.

LARAGH : Yes.

DELAYNE : Yeah, what the heck.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : And Champ, woah. [laughter]

LARAGH : Yeah. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] Right?

DARKWICCAN : But, go Waverly and if y’all wanna know what we’re talking about, you need to go read the story.

LARAGH : Yep.

DELAYNE : Yay.

DARKWICCAN : So, check it out, “Cinderella and the Billionaire” by HaughtScot. Ok, Laragh. You’re up next.

LARAGH : Ok. So, my favorite trope, for anyone...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : ...who’s known me for more than five seconds knows...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : ...is baby fic.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Hehe.

LARAGH : Oh my god, you guys. I love baby fic, pregnancy fic, family fic, adoption fic. I don’t care.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

LARAGH : All of those.

DELAYNE : Give Laragh all the babies.

LARAGH : Give me all the babies. I love it. Ok. Oh my god.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : Let me take a breath for a moment before I talked about this baby fic.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Just, just use your lamaze breathing.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : Yeah. [mimics lamaze breathing] Two in, one out. Right? Two in, one out.

DARKWICCAN : Yep. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : Ok. [laughter] So, my fic, my fic featuring my favorite trope is “Finding the Time” by Grace Kay. Not to be confused with “Finding Home Again”, which...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : ...is another fic by Grace Kay which I believe you guys talked about, um...

DARKWICCAN : Yes, that’s correct.

LARAGH : ...on the podcast before. Yeah, so not to be confused with that one, this is a new one called “Finding the Time” and, and it is inspired by the author’s true life, which…

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : ...is always the bonus in this category, I think. And it is a fic that features graphic depictions of motherhood...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : ...as one of the tags says.

DARKWICCAN : It’s true though.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : It’s true. Yep. Um, and Waverly and Nicole are trying to find the time to lay together as wife and wife whilst caring for their nearly one year old twins. And um, ya know, there’s lots of obstacles. There’s breastfeeding, there’s snot, and there’s cervical mucus...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : ...and there’s cute baby photos and there’s emotional trauma. Ya know, this is really a no holds barred kind of exploration into the lives of being parents and caring for twins and the, the disruption it causes to the more intimate parts of your marriage. But, as Grace Kay says herself at the end of the fic, you find the fucking time.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Laragh, I love you so much. So, we know the outcome...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...but it’s the journey to the outcome.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : Yes, we are reassured from the beginning of what the outcome will be.

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm.

LARAGH : So, I’m not spoiling anything.

DARKWICCAN : No, you’re absolutely not, no. [laughter]

DELAYNE : It, it seemed like we weren’t gonna get to the end, but then we did. [laughter]

LARAGH : Right. Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : It, it left...

LARAGH : They dragged it out, but um, I’m sorry, go ahead.

DARKWICCAN : No, I was just gonna say, it was a very protracted, um, [laughter] run to the...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...not even run, it was like [laughter] a, every, the end of every chapter, you’re like “oh god. It’s so close.”

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter] Yep. In terms of real time, within the fic, it takes a month for them. From when they decide, “oh, maybe we’re ready to do this again” to actually do it.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. To go from “I’m in the mood” to...

LARAGH : To “we have the time”.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : To “we have the time”, yeah. [laughter] And it’s like, that’s just, I mean, and I mean the thing is like that is absolutely true for parenthood, uh, but it’s also just kinda true for like long-term relationships in general. Like, sometimes, you just get...

DELAYNE : Sometimes there are moments and, like, stuff’s going on and, like, holy crap. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

LARAGH : Yep.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] You may have the urge to merge, but not the opportunity.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : You just really wanted to say “urge to merge” didn’t you?

LARAGH : [laughter] Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Look, I’m not saying that I have been thinking about that phrase...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...and using it in this episode. [pause] I’m not saying that.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : No, you’re not  _ not _ saying it, though, either.

DARKWICCAN : I’m not not saying it. Nope. Uh, [laughter], but yeah, no, like Laragh said, I, dude, I love this story so much. I, I, for the exact same reasons that Laragh does, so I’m just gonna say “mhmm”.

DELAYNE : Uh huh. Mhmm.

DARKWICCAN : Yes.

LARAGH : This, this fic had me at cervical mucus, it just...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : And how many things can you say that about, honestly?

LARAGH : [laughter] I know, exactly.

DELAYNE : Oh man.

DARKWICCAN : Didn’t you actually say that in your comment to Grace?

LARAGH : Yes, I did. That was the first thing I said. I said “I’m so in. You said cervical mucus, that’s it. You got me. I’m, I’m here for the...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

LARAGH : ...duration.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yes. [laughter]

LARAGH : All I crave in a fic is cervical mucus.

DELAYNE : I need to remember if I commented on things. Geez you guys. [laughter] How do you remember that?

DARKWICCAN : You need to be a better reader. [laughter]

DELAYNE : I, I am [laughter] I am a terrible reader. Sorry. [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DELAYNE : Why am I on this podcast?

LARAGH : ‘Cause you giggle a lot.

DELAYNE : Oh, right. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Uh, but yeah, ya know, I don’t know what else to say except everyone should read this story, and unless you’re upset by the idea, the notion of mucus, um...

LARAGH : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...in multiple forms.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : Yeah in multiple forms. All over everything.

DARKWICCAN : The, the tag, graphic depictions of motherhood...

LARAGH : Mhmm...

DARKWICCAN : ...is no joke.

LARAGH : ...so accurate.

DELAYNE : [laughter] This is not a hold back.

DARKWICCAN : Nope. Which I think is a good thing because, ya know, so often parenthood in fic, gets, and really just in writing in general, gets romanticized and gets um, um, uh, not homogenized, sanitized...

LARAGH : Mhmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...gets sanitized and you lose the nitty gritty of what it’s really like...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...and [laughter] and so I, personally, really appreciate the fact that...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...Grace does not pull punches.

LARAGH : No, she did not.

DARKWICCAN : Nope. And if you want more graphic depictions of motherhood from Grace Kay, you should totally follow her...

DARKWICCAN : ...on Twitter at GraceKayAuthor...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...where she will regale you with...

LARAGH : Yes.

DARKWICCAN : ...the saga of raising her twin...

DELAYNE : Oh.

DARKWICCAN : ...girls with her wife. Um, and the many calamities that they encounter regularly, uh...

DELAYNE : Yes.

DARKWICCAN : ...the potty training saga, in particular...

DELAYNE : Riveting.

DARKWICCAN : ...was...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...riveting. So, anyway, but anyway, if you’re not interested in that, at least read the story, “Finding the Time” by Grace Kay. Okey dokey. And now, we’re up to my...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...favorite trope-y trope. Um, I will actually say, like, actually, in reality, my favorite trope is family fic like Laragh...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...uh, so, I didn’t wanna have, like, two family fic things, so I went with my second favorite trope, which is enemies to lovers because I love me... 

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...not in reality, not in reality, only in fic...

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...I love me some snarky banter between two people who are destined to be together.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Yes.

LARAGH : Yep.

DELAYNE : That, that’s a very valid point, I like that. [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DELAYNE : Especially top notch snarky banter. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm. Mhmm. Yeah, not, like, not, it’s weird. Ya know, I know there are plenty of couples who um, have that dynamic and they’re super happy together and they love each other very much, but they’re still able to have that kind of, um, very, kind of, snark based communication.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I’ve never been that way in reality. If you ever meet my wife...

DELAYNE : Uh.

DARKWICCAN : ...and I, you know that we’re very soft. [laughter] We are...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...nauseatingly sweet.

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Uh, we, we’ve been told on more than one occasion...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...to stop it. [laughter] Uh, but that’s just who we are, and that’s who we are to each other and I can’t imagine ever snarking at my wife, and even playfully. I can’t, I just couldn’t do it ‘cause I, I just don’t want it to be taken wrong, the wrong way, and then suddenly we’ve entered into an area that is  _ not _ affectionate snarky.

DELAYNE : [laughing throughout DarkWiccan speaking] I think it’s rare to see a couple in real life pull it off ‘cause there’s sometimes you’ll see it and be like “oh, that’s,”...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : …”this is dangerous territory, not sweet, snarky territory.” [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Exactly. Exactly. Which is why I really enjoy the dynamic in fic because then it is...

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...ya know, [laughter] then it’s used to show the sparking chemistry, ya know, between the two characters.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : And not an eventual flame out. [laughter] Uh, so yes, enemies to lovers is my trope selection for this one. Um, and the story is “Magnetic North” by CMo_AllTheTime. I can’t wait...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...to find out what that means. Uh...

DELAYNE : Maybe it’s just See Mo [ph]? CMo? or See Mo?

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : I don’t know. ‘Cause the O is a little O.

DARKWICCAN : Maybe it’s See Mo? I don’t know. We’ll find out.

DELAYNE : I guess. Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : It is a little O. I guess we’ll find, we’ll find out. We’ll find out, but this fic has got...

DELAYNE : Yes.

DARKWICCAN : ...so much going for it. It’s got pilot Nicole,...

LARAGH : Yes.

DARKWICCAN : ...which is, that’s almost like lumberjack Nicole, like guaranteed, like “oh, hello. Sure.”

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : “Let’s do this, let’s put you in this cockpit”...

LARAGH : Right.

DARKWICCAN : …”with your little goggles.”

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : Right, pilot Nicole is your cervical mucus. I understand.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] I just love that.

DARKWICCAN : No, that is, no. I’m gonna draw the line at that, at that. I’m gonna draw the line.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : One is definitely one thing, and the other is definitely the other thing. They’re not related. Um, [laughter], but not only, not only is Nicole a pilot...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter] She...

DARKWICCAN : ...she also swings an axe, she...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : ...she is a lumberjack.

DARKWICCAN : ...chops wood, so we, so we get the lumberjack element...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...as well. I mean, just ticking those boxes you guys.

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Waverly plays guitar.

DELAYNE : Yep. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : She sings at a campfire, she bakes cookies, she teaches yoga, I mean, like...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : She takes care of orphan muskrats.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...just choice character trait selection. Say again?

DELAYNE : [laughter] Oh man.

DARKWICCAN : She rescues muskrats that should not be rescued.

DELAYNE : [sigh]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. [laughter] Uh, so essentially the premise is that they’re working...

DELAYNE : Yes, in Alaska.

DARKWICCAN : ...at a resort, or a lodge, really it’s a lodge, in Alaska, on Kodiak Island, for the summer time, and Waverly, she essentially lives there, right? Like, she...

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...it’s kind of a family run situation...

DELAYNE : I think so.

DARKWICCAN : ...like Gus is the owner...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : Yeah.

DELAYNE : I was like “oh, wait”.

DARKWICCAN : Ok, back me up...

LARAGH : Yep it is.

DARKWICCAN : ...on this guys. Uh, ok.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : I know she’s the owner, yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Ok.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Ok, I was gonna say. Yeah, ok, that sounds right, and, and um, so, so Waverly teaches yoga and she does, like, uh, ya know, the baking and stuff, and she’s sort of the general greeter, happy go lucky Waverly type character. [laughter] Um, for the lodge, and uh, see, Wynonna is the games keeper.

LARAGH : Mhmm.

DARKWICCAN : Right? She takes people out a huntin’. And Nicole has just taken on this job as a bush pilot for the lodge, um, she needed a new gig that summer, and uh, it was Dolls, I believe, who made the connection for her. And she uh, ‘cause he had been the bush pilot the previous summers I believe, if I’m recalling correctly. There really, I, I’m, I uh was just reading the most recent chapters today, so I didn’t go back all the way like I probably should have, but...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...uh, seems like my recall is working so far. Uh, so anyway, Nicole and Waverly get assigned the same bunk. No, we cannot add the only bed.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So close.

LARAGH : So far.

DARKWICCAN : So close. So far, exactly.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So far we can’t add it, uh, but um, [laughter] but they, ya know, Nicole is pretty much like “I got a job to do and the job’s gonna be done at the end of the summer and then I’m gonna move on” ya know, that’s kind of her thought process.

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : She’s not really thinking, focused on making friends, she’s not really focused on developing relationships, it’s just do the job, earn the money, end the summer, moving on. Uh, so she’s very uh, regimented in her daily life. She gets up early, she gets her shower, her run in, and her shower, she, ya know, goes out and maintains her plane or she chops wood or whatever she needs to do. Ya know, she flies the customers out to wherever they need to go and then she flies them back in again. Ya know, pretty routine kind of situation. Well, Waverly wants to get to know Nicole.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : But Nicole, of course, is making this very difficult because she’s not around. All she has as proof of the evidence of her existence is a messy shower products...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...situation. Uh, so, [laughter] uh, so it kind of naturally develops as this kind of, well, I, you know, can’t see you and don’t talk to you and whenever I do talk to you, you’re rather aloof and just, ya know, don’t want anything to do with me, so I guess we just don’t like each other...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...kind of thing.

DELAYNE : I mean, they’re, they’re...

DARKWICCAN : Didn’t help.

DELAYNE : ...first interaction was, was a little rough, and then there was the sticker on, on the, I think, and “I love animals” and Waverly reads the small print underneath that says “they’re delicious”, so. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yes.

DELAYNE : Like, “wait a minute. You’re one of those kind of people.” [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. Right. So, [laughter] so they’re really not off on the right feet with each other uh, but over the course of the summer, ya know, the ice thaws.

DELAYNE : Ooh. Nice. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, thanks.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : And as they do in these types of delightful stories, things heat up. Um, but, and, and other stuff is going on, but really the core of this story is the Nicole-Waverly uh, relationship development. But the thing I love about the way that See Mo [ph], C Mo, handles the story, is that it’s never too heavily lent, leaned on one character or the other, and, and they’re each their own individual people, so, and it’s not like, what am I trying to say here? It’s not like uh, either one of them...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...is perfect or paragon, ya know, they both are, are flawed, they both make mistakes uh, we, and we get to see them behaving independently of each other and then with each other, so it’s never just, like, constantly they’re together and having to [said in a gruff voice] work it out despite not liking each other.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Uh, [laughter], or...

DELAYNE : Yeah. Now that you say, now that you say that, I, I’m recalling reading it like “yeah it was.” It was, they weren’t like stock forced all the time, but the interaction was just enough. It was, it was a nice balance.

DARKWICCAN : Right. It was believable, or it is believable ‘cause it’s in progress. They’ve got one chapter left to go, out of, they’ve got eight out of nine chapters posted so far. Uh, but it, what I really enjoy about it, but hey, by the time this airs, probably all nine. [laughter]

DELAYNE : Hey.

LARAGH : Probaby, yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Probably. Um, uh, but yeah, no, the thing that is great is that the amount of interaction they experience as a pair is really believable to the amount that an actual pair of employees would probably have uh, in the positions they are in working at the lodge they’re working at. Because they’re in completely different departments. The only thing they have, they share is their cabin slash bunk room thing, dorm.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : That’s the only...

LARAGH : You got there.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I got there eventually. That’s the, that’s the only thing that they have in common as far as their schedules, is they’re both gonna end up at the same place in the evening. Um, but when they get there will vary, and when they get there is varied, so, ya know, they’re either gonna occasionally cross paths out on the lodge property or they’re just gonna be passing ghost, ya know, ships in the night uh...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...literally in the night, so I just really like that. I like that there wasn’t forced interaction between them.

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : It didn’t feel forced.

DELAYNE : What I like about his fic is, I added “Untouchable Face” onto my regular playlist. [laughter]

LARAGH : Oh yeah.

DELAYNE : I forgot about that. [laughter]

LARAGH : The song choices were awesome.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Oh yeah, there is some definitely, and well, especially because of the campfire singing and everything.

LARAGH : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Excellent, excellent music choices for this story.

DELAYNE : Um.

DARKWICCAN : Is there a playlist? I don’t think there’s an official playlist.

LARAGH : There’s like a, kind, there’s like songs...

DELAYNE : So, soundtrack for scene one.

LARAGH : ...that they, like, use.

DELAYNE : The only...

LARAGH : Yeah. Oh my god. I think that’s the hardest I’ve ever laughed at fic, when I opened that soundtrack and then started reading that scene.

DARKWICCAN : Wasn’t it like [hums “Peer Gynt”]?

LARAGH : Yeah, exactly. Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : [continues humming “Peer Gynt”]

LARAGH : That’s the one.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, yeah. And here’s the funny thing, I didn’t actually have to open it to know that. [laughter]

LARAGH : Oh. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Because both of my parents worked for classical radio stations when I was younger and...

LARAGH : You knew the name.

DARKWICCAN : ...uh, I knew the name. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : Yeah, there’s a link to Spotify.

DELAYNE : Yeah, there’s links to the songs itself, but not a...

DARKWICCAN : But, I mean, if some enterprising young person wanted to take these tracks and turn them into a playlist...

LARAGH : They absolutely could.

DARKWICCAN : ...they absolutely could.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So, so...

DELAYNE : Very easily.

DARKWICCAN : ...I think we’ve chatted on long enough uh, about our three stories, and of course, because we’re chatting about “Magnetic North” last that means that we will be chatting further with the author. I just wanted to see how many times I could say “chatting” in a single sentence.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Uh.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : We’ll be talking to CMo_AllTheTime uh, to kind get their, to hit them with some questions to find out how they came up with this story, and, and uh, yeah, the usgh [ph] the usgh.

DELAYNE : How to actually the, the name, proper...

DARKWICCAN : And find out how to say...

DELAYNE : ...interpretation of username. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...their name. Actually, I do know, uh, because I spoke with her briefly before we went into recording today, uh, that her pronouns are she/her.

LARAGH : Ok.

DARKWICCAN : So, I confirmed her pronouns. Uh.

DELAYNE : Ok.

DARKWICCAN : So, we’ll be talking to her [unintelligible] hey-o, and finding out how to say her name and how she came up with this awesome idea and how, ya know the usual stuff, so I’m excited to talk to her in a couple moments, [CONTENT CENSORED. PLEASE VISIT EFAPODCAST.COM FOR FULL TRANSCRIPT]

MUSIC : White Rider by Ryan Ike

DARKWICCAN : Hey everybody and welcome back to the Earp Fiction Addiction, the podcast dedicated entirely to  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. I remain your host, DarkWiccan, and with me are my fantastic cohosts, Delayne...

DELAYNE : Hello.

DARKWICCAN : ...and Laragh.

LARAGH : Hi.

DARKWICCAN : And joining us for the second segment today is the author of the wonderful story we were discussing right before the break, see mo pineap [ph]...see mo pineapple all the time? Or is that see mo all the time (CMo_AllTheTime) pineapple, little plastic pineapple on Twitter.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

CHRISTY : Thanks.

DARKWICCAN : Can I just call you Christy? Is that ok?

CHRISTY : Yeah, that works.

DARKWICCAN : Ok, Christy, welcome to the show.

CHRISTY : Thanks.

DARKWICCAN : So, uh, thanks for joining us for this special trope-y addition of our show. I know that you’re just dying to know what the other tropes are that we discussed in the first half of the show, but guess what? You don’t get to find out. HA HA.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

CHRISTY : [laughter] I’m glad to be on the show. I enjoy listening to the show a lot, it’s really fun.

DARKWICCAN : Awesome. That’s what I like to hear. So, how long have you been writing fanfiction?

CHRISTY : Um, I just started writing and reading fiction for WayHaught just in the last couple years and I didn’t really know much about it before that. It’s kind of funny, I know you ask authors what their fanfiction experience was, and the first fanfiction that I read a lot of was for the movie  _ Carol _ , which I’ve never heard anyone say before. There’s not actually a lot of  _ Carol _ fanfiction, so I quickly read it all and was like “oh, I’m done with that”, but then um, I watch  _ Wynonna Earp _ and I decided to check out the fanfiction and I decided to throw my hat in there and give it a try.

DARKWICCAN : Well, I think that you’ve done an excellent job with your hat toss.

DELAYNE : Yes, thank you for throwing your hat in. [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. [laughter] I, I’ve really been enjoying what you’ve been writing. Obviously really, really enjoyed the story “Magnetic North” that we’re gonna be discussing in a second here, but what, so you say you kind of burned through  _ Carol _ fanfiction and you didn’t write any  _ Carol _ fanfiction?

CHRISTY : No. No, I didn’t.

DARKWICCAN : I was...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Wasn’t quite inspired enough to make that happen?

CHRISTY : Yeah, no, I mean, it got really weird with some age related tropes and I was like this is a little weird for me, so.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Oh.

LARAGH : Wow.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. Yeeeah. [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DELAYNE : There’s a reason we have a few rules.

LARAGH : Mhmm.

DELAYNE : Not many, but a few. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] So, have you just written exclusively in WayHaught with maybe some mash-ups in other fandoms or um, have you actually dipped your toe into fandoms besides  _ Wynonna Earp _ ?

CHRISTY : Um, no, I just, the first fic I wrote I didn’t even have a plan for. It was just kind of a highly speculative, between the scenes for season one and I didn’t even have a plan for what was gonna happen but later on I did put some  _ Buffy _ characters in that story, but um, other than that I’ve pretty much stuck to um, to  _ Wynonna Earp _ , and then I guess I tried to do a  _ Hamilton _ AU, but it didn’t really have  _ Hamilton _ characters in it and I actually haven’t finished that fic, so I guess I’ve dabbled a little bit with some mash-ups, but not as successfully, so.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

CHRISTY : I think I’m just sticking with  _ Wynonna Earp _ for now.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Well, ya know what, ya know what though, that’s honestly pretty brave to step into uh, mash-ups. Just even to try it out, uh, right out of the gate as an author because most, most of the time, in my experience…

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...and Laragh and Delayne can confirm or deny here, when a new fic author starts writing in a fandom, they’re pretty much adherent to canon.

CHRISTY : Ah.

DARKWICCAN : Um, and, because that’s a safe space to play in, right. I mean, it’s like, ya know, this is a safe place where I know I’m working within the guidelines that have been set by the, you know, the storytelling of the show and I can just play around in this little world, get a little more comfortable with what’s going on as far as the character voices, and things like that. And then, once you’ve kind of done that for awhile, then you start going “well, what would happen if I took them and put them in this world?”

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : “Or what would happen if this character showed up?”

CHRISTY : Yeah, I would say even reading it too, I was really, like at first I was like “oh, I’ll just read canon. I don’t even know what A U stands for.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

CHRISTY : So, I finally bit the cherry on the AU’s and I was like “actually these are pretty good”, so yeah, I’d say my reading followed that same path first, and then paved the way for my writing.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. [laughter]

LARAGH : Yeah, I never really wrote canon, but...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, yeah.

LARAGH : ...um, for WayHaught I did. I’ve only written canon. Yep. Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, for WayHaught you did .Yeah. Well, yeah, but your situation is different Laragh.

LARAGH : Yes.

DARKWICCAN : Because you came in...

LARAGH : Late, yes.

DARKWICCAN : ...kind of after the fact, yeah, yeah. And so you immediately dove into, like, protect the children. [laughter]

LARAGH : Yes.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Take them, take them out of this hostile environment.

LARAGH : I was like a fanfic social worker, kind of.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Exactly.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Exactly. But fortunately, with WayHaught, that really hadn’t been something that authors have needed to do, ya know, swoop in and, and rescue the characters.

DELAYNE : [laughter] True. That, that definite, that definitely defines, or, yeah, that defines the difference between my previous fandom and  _ Wynonna Earp _ for sure.

LARAGH : Mhmm, definitely.

DELAYNE : Not so many with the fix-it fics.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, so, yes exactly. Uh, so, so, so let’s dive back into the  _ Wynonna Earp _ fandom here as we strayed a little bit there.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Tangents are fun, uh, and uh, and, and let’s get to talking a little bit about your story, “Magnetic North”, which is an AU, um, which takes place in Alaska uh, and is current time and I think you have done a masterful job, my friend, of brining in a Nicole Haught who is not only pilot Nicole but also, to a degree, lumberjack Nicole. So, just ticking those boxes right off the bat.

LARAGH : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Excellent work, uh [laughter], but in reading, I know that uh, the, the three of us started to develop some questions about uh, how you came to this storytelling and this story in particular. So, I’m gonna toss this over to Laragh to get us kicked off.

LARAGH : Yeah, so, Christy, I love this fic, um, I really, I love how seamlessly you fit the Earp-verse into this world that is not the Earp-verse. Um, but in terms of the origin of the fic, did you set out to write an enemies to lovers fic or did you come up with the idea for the fic first and then it just kind of flowed that way?

CHRISTY : Yeah, it’s funny, I was looking through some of my notes and trying to figure this out and actually it was always Alaska enemies to lovers, and I think that those two ideas, they definitely go together to me pretty well. Like, I had just really early notes that I sent to Lucky and it wasn’t something like “ok, maybe I do an Alaska enemies to lovers. The chapters will be super short and Nicole will be a bush pilot”...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Sorry.

LARAGH : [laughter] [unintelligible]

CHRISTY : …”and she would also chop wood” and so I had a couple other ideas but Lucky just really honed in right away on this one and so um, once I started going on the outline, I really carried those two ideas of the setting and the enemies to lovers, like in my notes and stuff, going so they kind of fed off of each other. So, I had like one Word doc that was all of the Alaska research, like the animals and the sea plane and all of that kind of stuff, and then a second set was like what happens in enemies to lovers? Like, all the reasons why Nicole and Waverly might not get along, although, obviously, it’s very hard, they’re very magnetically pulled together, but ya know, in terms of the things that maybe could make them clash. I was like…

  
  


DELAYNE : [laughter]

CHRISTY : ...“well, maybe Waverly a little bit more of the hippie and”...

LARAGH : [laughter]

CHRISTY : …”a little bit of a military kind of background for Nicole so they’ll have that sort of culture clash” and then within the show Nicole is kind of the outsider, and so in the lodge setting I set up, she’s also kind of an outsider ‘cause she doesn’t work at the lodge and then um, making...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

CHRISTY : ...them roommates, there’s always lots of roommate drama that can be used, and then I was like “ok, they have these natural things that will cause them to clash” and I was like “what else could I do?” so I put in the bedding and the property destruction and the theft and just little, minor, pettiness and all this kind of stuff.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

CHRISTY : So I had all this whole other pile of ideas as like “how can I make this couple that obviously belongs together,  _ not _ go together?” Which is, was uh, a little bit tricky in the beginning to come up with the list, but once I came up with the list, I almost had too many reasons why they wouldn’t...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

CHRISTY : …[unintelligible] but no, and then as I was going through there the Alaska stuff just naturally framed all of those um, kind of conflicts, and dramas and all of that, so it just pulled it together, kind of fifty-fifty trading off as I was putting together the outline of the story, so.

DARKWICCAN : Nice. Nice, so now Alaska is a character in this story just as much as everybody else is, and I’m just curious, have you yourself, have you spent time in the Alaskan bush? [snicker] Sorry, everytime.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Or...

DELAYNE : Twelve year old DW can’t not make...

DARKWICCAN : Sorry. I’m twelve years old, but have you spent time in Alaskan, uh, the Alaskan, uh, wilderness, uh, or were the details you included drawn from other sources like a Discovery Channel documentary or something?

DELAYNE : [laughter]

CHRISTY : I, I have been to Alaska. I went to Alaska one summer quite awhile ago and I went to Kenai Fjords and also Denali, the park, and you can’t really drive in Denali, so you take a bus in there and they drop you off and I just did a few day hikes there in Denali, which is pretty deep into the wilderness, but I have lots of other wilderness experience in the American west and just like staying at lodges um, and hiking, and then also I, I, at university research field stations and things like that, so, all of those things sort of come together to, they came together in this story to, I don’t know, inform my idea of what it might be like to be at this lodge in Kodiak, but I actually haven’t been to Kodiak and I haven’t stayed in a lodge nearly as exclusive as the one where they work, where they fly in with a seaplane or anything like that.

DARKWICCAN : Still though, it’s obvious you’re knowledge and understanding of being in the outdoors uh, is, is, is genuine because it really does come through in the writing. It’s like “ok, here’s someone who, if nothing else, has spent a lot of time in the wilderness and uh, has an understanding of how people relate to nature and being in that natural space.”

CHRISTY : Yeah, yeah. I think that that’s pretty easy for me to put into the story, and I told you all these reasons why Nicole and Waverly would not get along, but it seemed to me that was something they both shared, but didn’t know that they shared it. But I think that as I finish up this last chapter, their shared love of the outdoors will really be one of the things that ties them together. Just in my own life, I enjoy being out in nature a lot and I have spent a lot of time ya know, backpacking and going on long hikes and things like that, so it’s pretty easy for me to um, ya know, do a quick little research on what the plants are on Kodiak Island and just kind of ya know substitute my memory from the High Sierras in California and kind of fill in what the experience might be like, so, yeah, that’s how I did it.

DARKWICCAN : Nicely done.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DELAYNE : Well, I’m excited. [laughter] I, I might ask you a little more about that in a little bit, uh, first I wanna know is um, your author’s notes are full of, like, super neat things. You’ve got recipes, you’ve got links to articles, but I wanna know more about the songs first. Which was your favorite for Waverly to play and why did you choose it?

CHRISTY : Um, I think my favorite one would be “Untouchable Face”, the Ani song, because it’s just, it’s just first lots of great fun.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

CHRISTY : Lyrics are great, it’s really funny, it obviously would, ya know...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

CHRISTY : ...ping Nicole’s gaydar, and it’s kind of sweet and spicy and although, the one thing about it, I listened to the song a few more times as I wrote the chapter and I was like “well, it’s not really accurate to the situation that they’re in”, but I think that’s fine. ‘Cause it still has the, kind of, right mood and it’s just such a fun song, and...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

CHRISTY : ...I love to imagine Waverly who’s so sweet and she’s singing this song at the campfire and she kind of busts out the chorus and it’s just so, it’s this great contrast and it kind of smacks you and hopefully makes people laugh. That was definitely my favorite song, but did you have a favorite?

DELAYNE : [laughter throughout Christy talking] Well, my favorite would be your favorite because I wanted to thank you for reminding me about that song and it’s now in my regular playlist again. [laughter]

  
  


DARKWICCAN : Yeah, no, I was just gonna say that um, uh, Christy you absolutely hit the nail, hit on a perfect visual image, what you had hoped to happen, definitely happened for me when, when Waverly started busting out this Ani DiFranco song which is so contrary to her own personality. I started, I did laugh, ‘cause I pictured Dom just wailing...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter] Oh god.

CHRISTY : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...on her little guitar. So. So, yeah. Good job. [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter] Oh my god. So, um, hmm, yes, that image is amazing.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : Going back to Alaska for a minute, ‘cause you mentioned in the first session that it was always...

CHRISTY : Uh huh.

LARAGH : ...your setting, so does that mean that you kind of, you worked the fic around that setting so you could make sure that that was, was that something important to you that it was Alaska?

CHRISTY : I mean, I guess I had the idea more of like the sequence of the story was about their relationship, and then Alaska just kind of really was like “ok, how does this happen in Alaska?” And then that just went really easily together so, ya know, like, I didn’t want them to be in the same place, so the seaplane kind of fit with that and ya know, all these...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

CHRISTY : ...crazy animals, ya know the muskrat and the whale and the birds and the bears and the mosquitos and stuff, like it just kind of gave me a really fun space to play with. Like, my structure was pretty strict so then the Alaska thing was just this fun way of making all those things happen. So, it just became like this little laboratory to pay with and um, I think that the Alaska, everything about the story that isn’t in the  _ Wynonna Earp _ universe, is from Alaska. Right? ‘Cause it’s quirky and they’re like enemies to lovers and all of that sort of stuff is like the meat of the story so, um, yeah, it, it just seemed like Alaska gave me that ingredients to do the story that I wanted to do. They just went together, hand in hand. I can’t imagine taking them apart and doing it differently, but um, yeah, Alaska...

DELAYNE : Like any other isolated kind of place?

CHRISTY : Yeah, that’s true. You could put them, ya know, they could be at some other sort of mountain lodge, or there are some camp fics that are pretty fun where they work at summer camps and stuff like that. It seemed like, Alaska just seemed so romantic and those crazy long days and all that just seemed like a really fun space to have [unintelligible].

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Ah yes, the land of the midnight sun.

LARAGH : That’s, that’s Iceland.

DARKWICCAN : Wait, that’s someplace else. Hang on, where is that?

LARAGH : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : That’s Iceland? Ok. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] Either way, same sort of...

DARKWICCAN : Same sort of situation.

DELAYNE : ...daylight never goes away.

DARKWICCAN : Yes. Yes, they, yeah. [laughter] Um, so the pacing in this story, Christy, is just brilliant. I mean, absolutely brilliant. I talked about this in the first segment, in how the encounters between Waverly and Nicole never seem forced uh, into place like “oh, well, we have to have them talking right now, so ‘boing they’re together and they’re chatting’ and then they’re having an argument for some reason.” I never ever felt like that. Everything felt like really, really natural, um, were there times though, when you’re writing, in the writing process where you had to stop yourself from pushing them together too quickly?

CHRISTY : [laughter] No, I mean, I kind of alluded to this earlier, but I had my outline at the beginning, so each chapter I really knew what was gonna happen and, like, I knew in the beginning they, that Waverly was gonna have a really bad first impression, and that was like super important to the whole set up and then from there, like, each chapter, kind of, had, like, a little arc that went with it. Like, “ok in this chapter, this is the thing that’s gonna happen” and so I never felt rushed because it was all planned ahead of time. Ya know, this push and pull that would happen and so I sort of knew when they, when one of them might have a little glimmer of hope or like a change in attitude and then another...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

CHRISTY : ...set back along the way, but it was all, it was all planned out, so I never felt rushed at all because I, and actually, like I was saying earlier, I deleted a bunch of stuff because it was a little bit too prolonged within my outline. It’s ‘cause I wanted the story to move pretty fast, but in a way they’re short chapters, so I didn’t want it to get, I don’t konw, too bogged down by the silliness or pettiness...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

CHRISTY : ...of the situation. Um, I just wanted that to feel like a rom-com sort of thing, so, yeah, it was all planned ahead of time so I never felt, like, any need to do anything that broke away from the initial plan that I had set up, so.

DELAYNE : Well, when you made that plan, it sounds like you planned a very realistic sort of uh, encounter where they’re not constantly around each other, so, that was amazing.

CHRISTY : Yeah, yeah, I think the fact that Nicole is the pilot obviously is great for a...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

CHRISTY : ...plethora of reasons, but then having her do these, ya know, fishing trips and stuff like that, it gave time for, I don’t know, Waverly to have little asides with her sister, or um, ya know, also, it’s always hard to get into Nicole’s head a bit so then having her up in the air in the airplane or ya know, doing the stuff with the guys she doesn’t really wanna talk to, it sort of created these cracks that you could sort of see into what she might be thinking about, so yeah, I thought it worked out pretty, pretty good. I mean, the setting, once I had the idea, I was like “oh, this’ll be pretty easy.” Like, it seemed like, ya know, kind of a softball sort of fic to write ‘cause I was like “yeah, everything fits together. There’s no challenges here.” I mean, I had one challenge that I set up later on which was to tag all the things, so I was “ok, I have to have Waverly play the guitar” and you mentioned lumberjack with the axe chopping...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

CHRISTY : ...I’ll throw in the baking and the cutoff jeans and Nicole will wear the aviators...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

CHRISTY : ...and I knew they’d get smashed together in the walk-in fridge and all these things were like, they were going to happen and I’m sure there are other things that people love, I just tried to put all those kind of...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

CHRISTY : ...fan favorites, or my favorites, together in one fic.

DARKWICCAN : So, this was kind of a writing vacation for you. This was like, this was just easy. You gave yourself the easiest writing assignment.

CHRISTY : Yeah. Yeah, and having the outline...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

CHRISTY : ...ahead of time made it pretty easy. I knew each scene and so I could just work on those...

LARAGH : [laughter]

CHRISTY : ...in little sections and then go back later.

DARKWICCAN : Nice.

DELAYNE : Well, I’m impressed. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, me too.

DELAYNE : Now, uh, the part I wanna know most about, which, did, I don’t think I mentioned at all in the first segment. [laughter]

LARAGH : That you’re a botanist?

DELAYNE : Is um, yeah...

LARAGH : [laughter]

DELAYNE : ...ok, it was mentioned, but [laughter], but I really didn’t go into it as much as one think I would, I guess. Um, but you have Nicole...

CHRISTY : [laughter]

DELAYNE : ...and Waverly in chapter seven, they’re speculating on what science is happening with Jeremy and Robyn out in the wilderness, and I, I knew...

CHRISTY : [laughter]

DELAYNE : ...one of the things mentioned, I was like “ok, I think I know what they’re doing.” The other, the equipment they were using I had to look it up ‘cause i haven’t used it before, and like “ok, I think I know what’s going on”, but please elaborate on the science that.

CHRISTY : Ok, you have to tell me your guess first because I’d love to know your guess.

DELAYNE : Ok, well, the commensalism and the mycorrhizal fungi, they are definitely doing um, uh, like, basically plant ecology. I don’t know exactly what they’re doing, but then once they had the pressure bomb doing the um, [laughter] doing, doing...

CHRISTY : [laughter] The measurement of the bomb?

DELAYNE : ...the water, was it water activation? No, that’s…[laughter]

CHRISTY : Yeah, I think that’s what the pressure bomb is.

DELAYNE : That one I had to look up, um...

CHRISTY : Sorry.

DELAYNE : ...so yeah, I mean, the, the mycorrhizal fungi is the reason like, the northern area, well, most forests we wouldn’t have forests without this, this connection with the fungi, so they’re doing plant ecology and I love it. [laughter]

CHRISTY : [laughter] I mean, it just seemed like a good way, I was like “how can I have them be recurring characters that would be on the plane off and on?” And so I was like “ok, they’re gonna be doing some sort of research out there on the archipelago” and I was like “well, it’s actually, I have to say, it’s not really clear in the fic...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

CHRISTY : ...because I really don’t know exactly either, but I think you’re right that it’s probably related to like...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

CHRISTY : ...soil and plant interactions and it’s probably related to, like, some sort of climate change thing and the timing of climate history or something like that, but I have to say, I kept it vague...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

CHRISTY : ...because I didn’t wanna get too...

DELAYNE : Understood.

CHRISTY : ...science-y with the fic, but I thought it would be fun to throw in some jargon to just kind of make it realistic that they are um, ecologists, and that it gave them a pretty logical reason to be flying around to all these different field sites, and they’re collecting data and they’re, ya know, doing all this...

DELAYNE : They, they’ve got plot points on all the island, so I, that’s, that’s nice and thorough. [laughter]

CHRISTY : Yeah, yeah, and the thing is, I, I myself am not a scientist, but my wife is a PhD ecologist and she teaches uh, plant ecology and restoration ecology, so all my life, or not all my life...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

CHRISTY : ...since, for like the past twenty five years I’ve known lots of scientists who’ve studied all sorts of ecological things...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

CHRISTY : ...and so like dinner parties and stuff they’ll be talking about things like this, so, it’s pretty easy for me to throw some of those out there and make them seem sort of realistic scientists.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Well, it came across and also points for having them be a couple and working together. For those people who might not believe that...

CHRISTY : [laughter]

DELAYNE : ...I have had a field season [laughter] where I worked with my wife. It is possible.

CHRISTY : Yeah, I just assumed that Robyn was forced to help because he had no other choice. Like, if he wanted to see Jeremy, he had to be on this island. Like, he’s a little bit less...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

CHRISTY : ...enthusiastic about the whole thing.

DARKWICCAN : He’d rather not be out in the...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...in the uh, mud and...

DELAYNE : The cold and rain and...

DARKWICCAN : ...talking about fungi.

DELAYNE : ...just crazy weather in general.

CHRISTY : Yeah, waking up really early in the morning and carrying heavy stuff, it’s hard work.

DELAYNE : I made my wife carry the equipment, yeah. I was nice. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : So, I, I just love that you put them in and they were a couple and doing science and they were my favorite side characters, for sure.

CHRISTY : Thanks. They were pretty fun to write. I, myself, am also a little bit of a nervous flier, so I had this idea of “oh, I can give that to Jeremy too, and that works out.” But somehow it seemed to play with his personality.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Oh, I can totally see Jeremy being a nervous flier. That’s a very believable, a very believable uh, quirk that you gave him, for sure. Uh, ok, so speaking of quirks, not necessarily related to the characters of Robyn and Jeremy, uh, but jumping back to Nicole and Waverly, so you’ve mentioned a couple of times that you set up a list of um, scenarios that would cause them to dislike each other...

CHRISTY : Mhmm.

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...and, but you ended up having to leave a lot of them on the cutting room floor because it was getting a bit ridiculous, so I of course have to know, what did you cut out? What did you go “eh this is a little too far.”

DELAYNE : [laughter]

CHRISTY : I guess one of the bigger things that just seemed to make things too complicated I think, the idea that um, maybe Wavelry thinks that Nicole is still in a relationship with Shae, so, but instead I was like “oh, I’ll just have one, that just happen one sided with just Nicole gets confused about Waver...Waverly’s relationship status and sexuality.” That only needs to happen one time. If it happens twice it’s too much, so I got rid of that and I paired it down and then the conflict between the kind of from their ethics side was also a little bit more complicated. Like, at one point I was having Nicole, like, fly medical supplies to some other island, or something like that...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

CHRISTY : ...and I was like “no, no, no. This is getting way too complicated.” So, I had to take that out.

DARKWICCAN : Ok, so not so much like specific trope-y things, but, but more like, uh, “this is delaying”...

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : …”the process of the storytelling so I’m gonna pull it out.”

CHRISTY : Yeah, yeah, that was pretty much it.

DARKWICCAN : Darn. I’m kidding.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DELAYNE : You love those slow burns too, don’t ya?

DARKWICCAN : I do enjoy a good slow burn, I absolutely do. This is not a secret to anybody. Uh, [laughter] I was thinking of something like, Nicole might do for revenge about the muskrat situation. Like, um.

CHRISTY : Oh, yeah. That would have been good. She really, I mean, she was really kind about that whole thing...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

CHRISTY : ...considering.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, like if she had snuck into Waverly’s phone and set all of her alarms to play muskrat love or something.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : You’ve thought about this.

CHRISTY : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : No.

LARAGH : Yes.

DARKWICCAN : No, I haven’t.

LARAGH : Yes you have.

DARKWICCAN : Nuh uh.

LARAGH : Yeah huh.

DARKWICCAN : Nuh uh.

LARAGH : Yeah huh.

CHRISTY : [laughter]

DELAYNE : Actually, that reminds me. I had, my roommate that use to use my computer all the time, so I turned all of my notifications and errors to pop up with this song. [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Hilarious.

DELAYNE : Thanks for that memory. That was great. [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : You bet. Absolutely. Here, here to help, my friend. Here to help. [laughter] Uh, well, Christy, this has been an absolute joy having you on the show today. I’ve loved chatting with you uh, and I am looking forward to continuing the conversation um, uh, ya know, in the virtual world. And hopefully, maybe someday, at a convention.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

CHRISTY : Yeah, maybe. Who knows.

DARKWICCAN : Anything can happen in this wild and wacky world.

CHRISTY : Yeah, yeah. It was really fun and I enjoyed talking about the fic. I mean, mainly I’ve just been talking to Lucky, my beta, about it, so it’s fun to talk about it with you guys as well.

DARKWICCAN : Nice to have other folks...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...to commiserate and chat about with it.

CHRISTY : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Fantastic. Well, that is...

DELAYNE : That’s...

DARKWICCAN : ...a roll that we totally love taking on, absolutely. We just love talkin’ fic. And if three seasons of the show isn’t proof of that, I don’t know what is. [laughter] Uh, but as you confessed yourself before we started recording, you have listened to the show, so you know what’s gotta happen before we can sign off.

CHRISTY : Yes. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : We’ve got one more question for you. And this time, Laragh, I think you should be the one to ask it.

LARAGH : You are stranded on a desert island and you only have one fanfic to read. What is it?

CHRISTY : Well, obviously this is a very hard question, but I, I had a contender and I was kind of debating it, but then the most recent chapter post kind of confirmed, it would have to be “One-Eighty” by uh, sensitive_pigeon.

DARKWICCAN : Ah, yes. Yes. And I believe that your birds agree with you there. Uh, they’re, they’re clearly a fan of space chickens um.

CHRISTY : [laughter]

DELAYNE : They support pigeon.

DARKWICCAN : I’m sure they didn’t influence…

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...your opinion at all.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : But uh...

CHRISTY : I mean, I did have chickens in my own backyard so that might have played a part of it.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] But yeah, no, that was super exciting to, to see that story come to an end and of course pigeon is such a terrific author, it was a, it was just a lovely, perfect, perfect ending, and I am more than thrilled to once again list that in our show notes as you desert island fic selection so that anyone who hasn’t read it...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : What’s wrong with you?

DARKWICCAN : ...which is doubtful, but I’m sure there’s at least one person who will have the opportunity to click through and give that...

DELAYNE : Now that they know...

LARAGH : Yeah.

DELAYNE : ...that it’s done, that will encourage anyone who was just holding off.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, that’s true. There are a lot of completist in the fandom who are like “oh, I can’t read that fic until it’s finished ‘cause ya know I hate starting a fic and then it gets abandoned and I just…” and I totally get that, I totally do, but at the same time, “oh man”.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : There’s potentially so many amazing fics that you’re missing out on because it’s not quite finished yet, but this is finished. “One-Eighty” by sensitive_pigeon, we’ll provide a link to that. Christy, thank you so much for coming on to chat with us about your story, “Magnetic North” uh, everybody should feel drawn, magnetized even...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...to read that story, it is a terrific-ly wonderful story, and I know that you’re wrapping it up shortly. In fact, by the time this airs, I would, I would probably bet that it’s gonna be done.

CHRISTY : Yeah, I think so. I think so.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, yeah. So, we won’t keep you from finishing it any longer.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DELAYNE : Get back to work.

DARKWICCAN : And thank you again, so much. Back to work.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : We’ll crack the whip at you.

CHRISTY : Thanks so much guys.

MUSIC : Don't Deal with the Devil by Kristoffer Madigan

DARKWICCAN : And that's all for this episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction. Thanks for joining us.

Tremendous thanks to Cmo_Pineapple for joining us to chat today

  
  


Thanks also to our announcer Byron Tidwell for our intro

  
  


Background music for the episode was: A Proper Story by Darren Korb, Fragile Heart by Georgie Luttrell, White Rider by Ryan Ike, and the outro music is Don't Deal with the Devil by Kristoffer Madigan.

If you have questions or comments for the podcast you can find us on Twitter at E F A underscore Podcast and on Facebook at E F A Podcast. And you can find all of our episodes, old and new, at our website E F A Podcast dot com. And if you're listening on iTunes, please take a moment to rate and review our show.

Thanks for tuning in, and we hope you'll join us again next time for another episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction. Until then, READ MORE FIC!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Episodes post Mondays at 8am PST
> 
> Visit our Website http://efapodcast.com/ for all episodes old and new!
> 
> Follow us on Twitter: @efa_podcast
> 
> And on Facebook: facebook.com/EFAPodcast


	4. With All of My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week DW and Delayne discuss the incredible “Heart Series” with author Likeitmatters!

[Click HERE to Listen!](http://efapodcast.com/with-all-of-my-heart)

Read the series!

[Heart Series by Likeitmatters ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1170698)

Episode artwork by [Chantal Zeegers](http://efapodcast.com/Youareavision.tumblr.com)

Transcript for the Deaf/HOH/APD by [ApproxTenCats](http://efapodcast.com/Twitter.com/approxtencats)

Ep 304: With All My Heart

[ph] – Indicates preceding word has been spelled phonetically

[sic] – Indicates preceding word has been transcribed verbatim

MUSIC : Write My Story by Olly Anna

ANNOUNCER GUY : You've tuned in to the _Earp Fiction Addiction_ , a fan podcast all about _Wynonna Earp_ fanfiction. Join our intrepid host DarkWiccan and Delayne as they dive deep into the sometimes sweet, sometimes spicy, and always varied world of fanfiction for the _Wynonna Earp_ fandom.

MUSIC : A Proper Story by Darren Korb

DARKWICCAN: Thanks Announcer Guy and welcome everybody to this week’s episode of _The Earp Fiction Addiction_ , the podcast dedicated entirely to _Wynonna Earp_ fanfiction. I am your host DarkWiccan and with me is my delightful co-host...

DELAYNE: Hi, it’s Delayne.

DARKWICCAN: And this week we’re celebrating Valentine’s Day.

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Okay, no we’re not. But we are talking about matters of the heart.

DELAYNE: Awww.

DARKWICCAN: Awww. And if this was an Instagram Insta-story we could put that little filter on that goes [singing] da-da-da-da-da-da-da.

DELAYNE: [laughs] I don’t do Instagram, I’m sorry.

DARKWICCAN: Aw man, well everybody who is out there who has following the EFA Instagram account, who do do Instagram, they got that joke. So really it was for them and not for you Delayne.

DELAYNE: That’s fine. I’m okay with that.

DARKWICCAN: Okay. [laughs] Yeah, we are tackling one of my all time favourite fic series that has come to a conclusion on Ao3 which is the _Heart_ series by Likeitmatters. You may recall we chatted with Likeitmatters last season discussing the first two stories in the series, at the time it seemed like they were possibly maybe on the fence about moving forward, they had ideas but they didn’t really know if they were going to take those ideas and run with them. We weren’t sure if that was the end of it, with the first two stories, that was just going to be a duo of stories. But it ended up being seven stories all together, wrapping up in late May of this year, 2019, and so we thought well gosh, now we have to bring them back on to do a wrap up. Which I am thrilled about because I love talking about these stories because they’re some of my favourites.

DELAYNE: I can’t wait to listen to you fan-girl all over again. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Did I fan-girl pretty hard last time?

DELAYNE: You fan-girled pretty hard last time, yeah.

DARKWICCAN: Oh, okay, alright, well good for me, and good for them, because Likeitmatters deserves it. This is some fine writing we got going on here. [CONTENT CENSORED. PLEASE VISIT EFAPODCAST.COM FOR FULL TRANSCRIPT.]

DARKWICCAN: [laughs] Okay, so the _Heart_ series, Likeitmatters. On a previous episode we talked about the first two stories in the series, _Heart of Gold_ and _Heart Strong_. Real quick, for any of y’all who haven’t heard us talk about, or haven’t read these stories already, the premise is it takes place during the Klondike gold rush in the late 1800s. Nicole, disguised as Nicolas, heads up to the Yukon and happens upon Waverly and her husband at the time Champ Hardy. On their way up to the Yukon Champ dies because he’s an idiot. And of course, Nicolas, ahem, and Waverly find themselves magnetically drawn to each other because soulmates. They become friends with Jack um… Jack whatshisface….

DELAYNE: Jack London!

DARKWICCAN: Jack London! Oh my god! [laughs] You know what’s funny is the thing that was popping into my head was a joke about Jack London and I was thinking that can’t be right.

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Anyway, yeah. Jack London who became a famous American novelist who captured the experience of living in the Yukon during the Klondike gold rush, most notably for those wonderful books we all had to read in eighth grade, _The Call of the Wild_ and _White Fang_. So they become friends with Jack London who becomes an advocate and an ally for them, eventually Nicolas is revealed to be Nicole by Wynonna because Wynonna just sticks her frickin’ nose in everything doesn’t she. There’s a little bit of a hiccup, everything works out okay in the end, except for the fact that whoopsie, before Champ died (because he’s an idiot) he managed to lay with his wife Waverly and she ends up “with child.” So now it becomes a situation of Nic/Nicole as Nicolas pretending to be Waverly’s husband and the subsequent child being of them. Which works out great because young Nicolas has red hair just like Nicole. So through a genetic lottery win that works out in their favour. They then leave the Yukon and move to the area of Northern California now known as Silicon Valley, where they set up a little ranch and a little farm and proceed to adapt to living in this new environment, now being a, quote/unquote, official couple because they do end up standing up in front of a judge and getting married. And what it’s like now that Nicole/Nicolas has to be the man of the house and Waverly has to step into a more subordinate role whereas in the Yukon it was a little more equal footing, how they navigate that, and you know, bits of angst here and there, ultimately there’s a situation with Bobo being a bastard as usual and Nicole not communicating with Waverly, it’s a whole thing, just read the story, it’s _Heart of Gold, Heart Strong_. They end up fine in the end. And that’s where we left off in the previous episode. Boy am I glad we didn’t do the patter because that would have just sucked up all the time for a recap. Alright. So then after Likeitmatters concluded _Heart Strong_ they then went on to write five more stories. Now, four out of five are quickie little stories. Either a one-shot, or two chapter shot, or three chapter shots. But then the final one is a full eight chapter story. Now, it’s the final one, _Hearts at War_ , that’s the one I really want to dig into but before we get to that let’s take a little stroll through these other four interim stories that get us to the final, or the finale. So that’s going to start off with _Own My Heart_. So Delayne, I’ve been talking enough.

DELAYNE: [laughs] Oh, so let me pull that one up real quick. For some reason, why am I not remembering this one real well? Granted I might have just moved on to reading other stuff. Oh it’s Christmas time and Nicky gets sick, is that what’s going on?

DARKWICCAN: No, Nicky got sick at the end of _Heart Strong_. 

DELAYNE: What?

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, Nicky came down with a bad case of the flu.

DELAYNE: Right. Oh, this says after. So this is referring to the...

DARKWICCAN: Reading comprehension 101 Delayne. [laughs]

DELAYNE: If you don’t edit this out people will realise that I’m actually terrible at this job. [laughs] Um, holidays, we’re celebrating Nicky’s birthday and some holidays. That’s all I remember. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: That’s all that you remember?

DELAYNE:Why don’t I remember this one? I was so overwhelmed by the last chapter I forgot a little bit. I’m sorry.

DARKWICCAN: Okay, so alright, okay, falls back in my court, that’s alright. So this next story, it takes place only shortly after the end of _Heart Strong_ , very shortly after the end of _Heart Strong_. It’s December 1899, Waverly’s 20, Nicole is 24, wee baby Nicky I think at this point is two years old. Yeah, is about two years old, is about to turn two I believe they’re going to be celebrating Nicky’s birthday. And they’re getting ready to host a New Years Eve party at the ranch, their first official kind of hosting job they’re doing for their neighbours.

DELAYNE: I remember now.

DARKWICCAN: You want to take over?

DELAYNE: I mean, I don’t have much to say, just the end is cute when they miss the fireworks.

DARKWICCAN: So essentially, without giving too much away because I do want everybody to go through and read these stories if you haven’t read them, essentially some events occurred at the end of _Heart Strong_ that Waverly was not aware of, and the purpose of the events revolved around one particular antagonistic character, who does pop up a couple more times as we go through these one-shots. And Nicole basically started a rumour mill that negatively impacted this character, but it was for the good of the community, it’s like well that doesn’t sound very nice but trust me this guy was a douchebag and it is a good thing that his reputation is destroyed. And that happens at the end of _Heart Strong_. So, but Waverly didn’t know that, so in the course of this one-shot that takes place in the winter holidays Waverly learns the truth about where the rumour got started and it’s all thanks to Nicole. And they celebrate a little bit, and they celebrate, so good for them. To get the details you should read that one so that is _Own My Heart_ , a one-shot just a little over four thousand words and just like all the stories in this series it’s delightful. Now the next one Delayne is your favourite.

DELAYNE: Yes, I love some jealous Waverly. And this is _Sweet Heart_. It’s two chapters, about seven thousand words and Nicolas makes the mistake of saying which was the better pie… [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: He chooses the wrong pie. Rookie mistake.

DELAYNE: Yeah, so it’s the neighbour that they like and get along with, they have a widowed family member that’s come to live with them.

DARKWICCAN: A widowed sister I think it is.

DELAYNE: Yeah, and she’s taken a liking to Nicolas because, of course, her husband was a bastard. Because apparently all men in this story are bastards. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: That’s not true, Jack London was a good man.

DELAYNE: That’s true. A majority of men in this story tend towards the side of bastard. And you know you see a nice gentlemanly upstanding Nicolas who treats his wife really well and adores his child, that’s a rare find, that’s mentioned a couple of times throughout this series, everyone staring at him like how dare Nicolas take care of his own child? 

DARKWICCAN: [laughs] Yeah, right, it’s like, “what is wrong with you? Let the boy fend for himself.”

DELAYNE: [laughs] Yeah, so there’s… I forget what the celebration is in that story...

DARKWICCAN: I believe, I think I want to say it’s a July fourth situation, where they’re all meeting up for the picnic at the Wilmert’s farm. I think that’s what it is.

DELAYNE: Yeah. It’s a picnic and there are… there’s two pies and Waverly is tired of this woman flirting with Nic so she’s like, grabs a piece of each pie and is like, “here, tell me which one is the best.” 

DARKWICCAN: Well, now remember there’s more going on here though.

DELAYNE: Yes, [pause] but my memory is terrible.

DARKWICCAN: Okay, so previously, and I want to say it’s in _Heart Strong,_ Waverly had baked Nicole a pie and Nicole said, “your pies are the best pies I’ve ever had and I would always know your pie if it was put up against someone else's.”

DELAYNE: Okay, I did remember that, that was my favourite little pointing back to an earlier thing that you didn’t think anything of...

DARKWICCAN: Call back. Yeah. 

DELAYNE: Yes, thank you, words, I’m so good with words today. Yes it was a very excellent call back to something that seemed, you know...

DARKWICCAN: Innocuous at the time. Just like a nice sweet little thing to say. “Your pies are the best pies and I’ll always know your pie.” Well, Waverly unbeknownst to Nicolas put that to the test, and it does not go well. I just feel so bad for Nicole in this because she genuinely is oblivious because she has eyes only for Waverly and their son, she just is completely… has no clue that this other woman is basically throwing herself at her, like completely, just none. And so poor Nicole gets put in this horrible situation and fails this test she doesn’t know she’s even taking. Yeah. There’s some conversations that happen, it’s a great, great story.

DELAYNE: [laughs] Well you always talk about communication. And how important it is in a relationship and this whole series likes to come back around to that as well.

DARKWICCAN: Yes. 

DELAYNE: That’s why you love this story so much isn’t it? 

DARKWICCAN: I just love the writing. And I mean and communication in a relationship is so important, like it’s so important that you’re always open and honest and not hiding anything, even if you think it’s for the right reasons, ultimately it’s going to blow up in your face. So just be honest with your partner and I think I love the fact that as a character trait in this Nicole, being so protective, has a problem with communicating with Waverly when there are issues going on that she should probably be aware of.

DELAYNE: Right?

DARKWICCAN: So it is a recurrent thing and it comes up all the way to... in the last story that we’re working our way towards. So yeah, that second one was _Sweet Heart_ , which kind of funnily rhymes with pie chart. Anyway.

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Anyway. Which takes us to the next one which is called _Hearts a Plenty_ and this is just a cute little one. A cute little one where Nicolas, Nicole and Waverly’s young boy, at this point he is a young lad, discovers that Yukon the wolf that they adopted in the Yukon has had a litter of pups with the neighbour’s female dog. So Yukon was male and has managed to sire a small litter of pups with the neighbours dog. Now the only problem is the neighbour’s dog is the bad guy. But they don’t really dwell on that with this story, this story is just oh...

DELAYNE: And Likeitmatters did mention in the previous interview, they were like, “oh maybe something about the dogs.” And oh yeah, this is the cute little story, something about the dogs.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, so it’s just a cute little… about fifteen hundred words, one-shot, it’s just adorable. And it does, you know the incident that happens in this does come back into play in the next story.

DELAYNE: Ooh, big time. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: So it is important to read, just so you have the context so you know what happens in the next story which is called _Hearts on Fire_.

DELAYNE: And this one is three chapters and it is intense, we finally wrap up and deal with this one character that we’ve seen since they first moved to the ranch that is a bad guy, and we finally come to quite the conclusion and I don’t know how spoilery are we getting here because it’s intense first of all. Very intense.

DARKWICCAN: Well we do get the resolution of that one character, we don’t have to say how it resolves but it does resolve. But the bigger issue here is that we learn something about what young Nicolas Jnr, I’ll just say that, it’s easier, we learn what Junior knows about his, quote, “father”, that we didn’t know that we knew. And it’s a bit of a turning point but such a good one, such a positive one. In the midst of all of this danger and anxiety and angst it’s a wonderful reveal.

DELAYNE: Yes.

DARKWICCAN: So that definitely makes it a very important piece of this puzzle of the entire series so I think that’s good? 

DELAYNE: Yeah.

DARKWICCAN: Okay.

DELAYNE: Just read it. So then you can get moving on to the last amazing chapter.

DARKWICCAN: _Hearts at War_. Oh, _Hearts at War._ Now they did tease, they were going to explore the effects of World War One on the Haught family. Now just a reminder WW1 took place in the teens of the early nineteen hundreds, it started in 1914 and concluded in 1918, and it was horrible. It was horrible you guys, I mean no war is not horrible but this was the first time that chemical weapons were used, this was the first time that large machines like tanks were used, if you have seen the movie _War Horse_ which is just, how can you stand it hard to watch, it was the first time, you know they had horses going up against tanks. They were using mustard gas, I mean this was, it was bad you guys. And actually caused a pandemic of the flu that caused around one hundred million deaths worldwide in addition to death toll caused just by the war itself. This was not a great time. And Likeitmatters did mention that they were going to tackle the impact of WW1 on the Haught family at some point. Well this is the point, in _Hearts at War_.

DELAYNE: Yeah. Hit that point hard.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah. So at this point Nicolas Junior is about twenty years old, well he’s nineteen, and he is a patriotic young man and he, well here’s the thing, the US didn’t really want to get involved in the war and ultimately they did. And Nicolas wants to go and fight and help, Nicolas Junior, and Nicole supports this.

DELAYNE: Nicole wanted to too, if she could’ve.

DARKWICCAN: Waverly’s not thrilled.

DELAYNE: No, not at all.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, so Waverly, not happy about it, and not just for the, “I don’t want my son to go and fight a war and die,” you know, that’s the big one, that’s the big thing. The second thing is Nicholas Junior has been a-courting the Wilmert’s daughter Maisy, and you know so the Wilmerts aren’t keen to give permission for him to ask her hand if he’s just going to go get killed right away. So there’s that. Ultimately, and I don’t think this is a spoiler to say, Nicolas Junior does go to war. And so then we have the sitting at home and the waiting.

DELAYNE: And the letters taking forever. This isn’t like the current post office.

DARKWICCAN: And they’re having to go through war zones with mustard gas and tanks and you know, all that fun stuff. And so it’s a rough waiting game for the Haughts and the Wilmerts, waiting to find out what’s happened to young Nicolas. So there’s that, and we do get a resolution to that, we do find out what happens, and then after that bit of the storyline is resolved… uh...

DELAYNE: Are you okay? I don’t know if I want to say it either.

DARKWICCAN: Well, Nicole doesn’t communicate with Waverly about something. Something really important. Something that the minute she knew she should have told her wife about. And that is that it turns out she’s quite sick. And it’s one of those things that it’s the kind of illness that we do have treatments for now, many of them are highly successful but there are some things that are still like shooting in the dark. You know, you kind of go, “well we know this has worked for other people so hopefully it’ll work for you,” but that’s today’s medicine. This is 1918. And they were developing treatments that would extend life a bit but couldn’t serve as a cure truly. So Nicole not wanting… and also, here’s the thing if Nicole were to go in for treatments for this particular type of condition she would have to come clean as being a woman, whereas she has been living her life for twenty years as a man, and only as Nicole in the bedroom, or when Waverly and she would have a private moment. And I don’t just mean bow-chicka-wow and that, when it’s just the two of them quietly together and they can drop facades. But also bow-chicka-wow.

DELAYNE: [laughs] Thank you for lightening that up a bit.

DARKWICCAN: Absolutely. So by the time Waverly finds out what’s going on with Nicole it’s too late. 

[long pause]

DELAYNE: I’m sorry for all the dead air, I don’t know if you’re going to leave it all in. It’s... I don’t know. How often to fics make you cry?

DARKWICCAN: Very rarely. I am such a stone cold biatch, it is so immensely rare for a fic to affect me emotionally. And there are a couple of reasons for that: one, I’ve never been a particularly emotional person, but two, I’ve read so many stories that were like angst is the thing and tragedy occurs that you kind of become numb to it over time. You just read so much and you’re like, okay. This one, oh god.

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: So then it becomes a story of what happens when your partner is terminally ill, how do you live your life? And again Likeitmatters just knocks it out of the park.

DELAYNE: It was so beautifully done, I’m just tearing up right now even just thinking about it. It’s been a little while since I’ve read it, clearly since I can’t get my shit together.

DARKWICCAN: It’s just… it’s so good you guys, but it’s so sad. It’s so good, but it's so sad.

DELAYNE: It’s beautiful in its own way

DARKWICCAN: Yes. So this is what I ask you of my friends right now, and maybe of my enemies if you’re listening too, if you haven’t read these stories yet please when we go to break in just a couple of moments here, stop the podcast, go and read the stories, even if it takes you a few days. And then come back and listen to the interview because I guarantee we are going to be spoiling stuff in the interview because there are things I want to talk about with Likeitmatters just give away a lot. So I just urge you strongly, if you haven’t read these stories, stop the podcast here, go listen to them, go read them sorry, go read them and then come back and listen to the interview. Please, please, please, because I don’t want you to be spoiled.

DELAYNE: You don’t usually make that… you don’t usually...

DARKWICCAN: This is the first time, yeah, I don’t usually, this is the first time I’ve ever said this. 

DELAYNE: Yeah, you’re right. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Yeah.

DELAYNE: Yeah, you’re going to get spoiled a little bit but hopefully people are reading and listening, no this time really go stop and read it.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, it’s too important you guys and the stories are too good to be spoiled by the interview. Please read the stories first. Well okay, talking about getting to the interview, let’s do that. [CONTENT CENSORED. PLEASE VISIT EFAPODCAST.COM FOR FULL TRANSCRIPT.]

MUSIC: A Cowboy Reborn by Bythewaymay

DARKWICCAN: Hey everybody and welcome back to the _Earp Fiction Addiction_ , the podcast dedicated entirely to _Wynonna Earp_ fanfiction. I am your host DarkWiccan and with me is my delightful co-host...

DELAYNE: Delayne.

DARKWICCAN: And we’re super excited to have back with us today the author of the incredible, incredible Wayhaught AU fic series set in the early turn-of-the-century, late 1800s/early 1900s, the delightful and wonderful Likeitmatters, who we all call Lu. So Lu welcome back to the show.

LU: Thank you, I appreciate it. I was just having a bite of my snow cone.

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Oh nice. [laughs] Well, I mean given the current heat wave going across the country right now I’d say it’s the perfect day for a snow cone.

LU: Well I always pick a very hot day to do strenuous activities, I just planted some fruit trees and yes, my reward is a snow cone from my son, so there you go.

DARKWICCAN: I think that is an adorable and delicious reward.

LU: I agree.

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: So, okay, so I got a question for ya, I got a question for ya. Now this story, this series, it seemed to wrap up with _Hearts at War_ , that seemed to be the end, and then all of a sudden out of nowhere, out of left field, after we’d recorded the primary segment for this show, comes a coda. A delightful and wonderful coda, but a coda. I was actually, it was, okay it was on November, not November what am I talking about, it was on July 16, I was over at Pacific Northwest Earpers headquarters, we were starting our rewatch of _Wynonna Earp_ on Netflix, it was a whole thing, I looked down at my phone, I’ve got an alert… that you had posted yet another installment to the _Heart_ series. You can ask any of the Earpers who attended, I was gobsmacked. What happened? [laughs]

LU: Well, I knew that, so I decided to just write something real quick. No, it’s mostly, it’s just kind of uh… things just pop into my head and essentially like it’ll be kind of cool, kind of like a little thank you to everybody who, pretty much, they commented and a lot of people were very touched by the story and I was like, you know a lot of people were crying in public, and maybe a little bit I felt guilty, but not that guilty because I made them cry a little bit more… I don’t know. So yeah, just kind of a little one off thank you, just a what if? Yeah, and I thought it would be kind of clever to do like a little reincarnation bent to it. I don’t know. I didn’t mean to leave any door open and I think... that’s what happened. Just, you know, a little what if.

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: [laughs] Well, I was, it was just so, yeah, okay let me be clear, I loved it, I thought it was very sweet and adorable and just right and a lovely little bow to put on this present of a series that you created, it just completely caught me off guard. I was saying to everybody at the meet-up, I was like, “you don’t understand, in what was supposed to be the final installment she covers forty plus years of time, it’s not like she left this wide open door.”

LU: I know! I killed them all off and then I brought them back in a different way.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah. So yeah, so that was delightful and a wonderful surprise.

LU: Good, that was exactly what I intended it to be.

DELAYNE: And because I never have alerts on my phone I didn’t come across it until it was tweeted, “oh by the way, what we thought was done,” I was like, “oh man.”

LU: It won’t die.

DARKWICCAN: Okay, so speaking of the main fic and speaking especially of _Hearts at War_ , you said in your notes that the ending you gave Nicole and Waverly was one that you’d planned, more or less, from the start. Why was it important to you to explore this particular storyline as you did?

LU: Sadomasochism? I don’t know. No, again when you’re writing things just pop into your head and it seemed something interesting to explore and usually they have this big happily ever after which is beautiful and I honestly prefer those stories, but I don’t know, just something told me that it would be, I don’t know, appropriate, or I don’t even know. It just felt right to do that, and to have Waverly just kind of, with that foundation of love and support, with where she came from with Champ and everything to having a really fully realised independent life, where she ends up being the mayor of Sacramento, and having an additional life beyond Nicole but also very fulfilling, community leadership and all of that. And then my little coda, as you call it, I wanted to kind of bookend it I guess, with those letters that she continued to write to Nicole, basically throughout the rest of her life, almost like a journal, but to her, so I thought that was kind of a neat thing to have those discovered. And of course the Jack London manuscript, I just, I don’t know, I just thought it was kind of cool.

DARKWICCAN: Any inspiration drawn from Anne Lister’s diary having Waverly Earp’s letters discovered?

LU: Oh, good question, probably subconsciously honestly. Yeah, now that you say that, probably. She didn’t put it in code though, because that would have been a whole other fifty chapters. Nah, she...

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: [laughs] She totally could have, she totally could have put it in code. She’s whip smart.

LU: That is, that is extraordinary. I just binge… well, no I didn’t binge watch it because it was out every week right? The Gentleman Jack. Yeah, so well done. Man. So yeah, probably sure. Long answer, yes.

DELAYNE: I wanna know why did you have Nicky come home injured in the way that he was? Why not have him lose a limb or something?

LU: I chickened out.

DELAYNE: [laughs]

LU: I just chickened out. I didn’t want… I wanted it to be significant but not, I guess not completely altering to him. Yeah, I just wanted it to be something more emotional than physical, my whole idea is he had to take on after Nicole so okay I can’t make him really physically disabled. So yeah, I just kind of chickened out at that. You know it could have been another… but I did have actually initially I had him, I had a lot longer idea of him coping with his injuries and having everybody rally around him and him having difficulty but honestly I just, I didn’t want to go too far into a tangent with him because I wanted to really keep it Nicole and Waverly centred. So that’s pretty much the main idea behind that.

DARKWICCAN: Right. Well speaking of Nicky’s point of view, again because this story is Waverly and Nicole’s story, and it’s absolutely right to keep it that way, but if you were to have a spin off or something, where we were to see things from Nicky’s point of view throughout his life, if you were to write a story from his point of view that explored more of his inner turmoil upon discovering his father’s secret, what do you think he would focus on specifically as his greatest struggle in all that?

LU: Good question.

DARKWICCAN: Because you do touch on it, you do touch on it within that one-shot.

LU: Yeah, um yeah and it’s another thing where I could have taken this road or that road, I could have really stretched it out and really fleshed it out and really made him have a hard time about it. But I decided to go the other route because I think from the very beginning he seemed to be an extraordinary boy, and young man, and I figured this fit more into his personality where he was able to look beyond that because he had only known Nicole as his father and not a lot had changed. I mean of course it was shocking but I guess maybe the thought is fleshing out where he gets really really paranoid that his father will be discovered, that the secret will be discovered. Run into where he has to defend him physically or whatever, defend that secret, and make a terrible choice or whatever, something like that. But I mean that’s pretty much the road I went down was to make initially a little bit angry, a little bit shocked, but essentially accept it. It’s been a while since I wrote that so I had to think hard about that. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, it’s interesting and I guess really ultimately it was good for Nicole he understood at least the physical element of what he was seeing when he caught a glimpse of his dad without a shirt. But I mean, honestly, I’m really surprised that he understood what he had seen because this might be a step too far in a certain direction, and so listeners I apologise if I’ve taken this a step too far, but Nicole is not what I would describe as top-heavy, she’s not voluptuous, and the fact that she has been binding her chest for at this point over a decade would not do much to help in that, because I mean it is soft tissue, it is ultimately pliable and it is going to take on the shape that it has been forced into for a long period of time and so the fact that without her binding on, exposed essentially in the privacy of her bedroom that her son catches her, a glimpse of the situation and is able to deduce quickly what he’s looking at, and again he does go into the whole, “did I see what I thought I saw? Maybe it was in my head,” kind of thing. But the fact that he is actually able to make the connection of, “oh, that’s not a male form, that’s a female form,” to me was very… it surprised me that he was able to make that connection, but again ultimately a good thing that he was able to make that connection because he was able to then provide some protection for his dad when things became a bit dire.

LU: Yeah, um, yeah I never, I didn’t really think about the binding squashing everything down. I just figured underneath clothing I pictured Nicole as having a very feminine body except for the binding. She would always wear multiple layers, things like that. So in my mind when he saw that’s my dad’s a woman, and yeah. And you know, sometimes too you realise you know something without really knowing it, you know what I mean? Does that make sense?

DARKWICCAN: Oh yeah, totally, yeah yeah yeah.

DELAYNE: So that seeing that all of those pieces that didn’t connect, didn’t make sense before, were practically ignored all suddenly come together and go, “oh.”

LU: Yeah, yeah, just like, “I’ve never seen my dad swim, I’ve never seen him shirtless, I’ve never seen him take a pee,” things like that. I don’t know.

DARKWICCAN: The thing is he could have seen his dad take a pee, Waverly helped out.

LU: Yeah, that’s something I could have explored more, boy that would have been fun, but yeah.

DELAYNE: Yeah, you know Nicole on a ranch, lots of people that you know, the movies tell us that you block hay with no shirt on. And of course, me growing up on a farm and with cows and stuff, I kinda wanna know did you do a lot of research to determine what was on the ranch, and the crops? 

LU: Yeah, a little bit, a little bit. I grew up in the Central Valley, California, so I kind of had a general idea of what was grown and all that. So I did a bit of research. Not a ton.

DELAYNE: But some stuff you knew.

LU: Exactly.

DARKWICCAN: You didn’t go down the research route, the whole, “what would have been the most profitable crops in 1917?”

DELAYNE: [laughs]

LU: No, I just remember driving past tons of almonds and oranges. Driving, just historically, so yeah I’m like, hey I’m sure it was the same. Maybe. I don’t know. But no, not that particular year. I think it made total sense.

DARKWICCAN: One thing, let me tell you what, _Hearts at War,_ the penultimate, ultimately what became the penultimate story in this series, there’s a lot going on in it and a lot of it is incredibly heavy. I have to confess I don’t really cry when I read fics, I’m a stone cold person I guess...

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: I’ve just read so much angst and drama that I’m just not really affected by it anymore. This story actually did affect me, I did find myself welling a bit while reading. The interesting thing is I was worried about Nicky going to war but ultimately I knew whether he lived or passed away that really it was going to come down to how was this going to affect Waverly and Nicole’s long term relationship, so when that storyline was resolved and he came home injured but alive I was like, “okay, well that’s alright.” But you had been laying the seeds for Nicole having a problem, and having a physical illness for a while, and kudos to you my friend because you really had been laying that groundwork very carefully.

LU: Good, I’m glad you said that because I was hoping that, “god I hope it’s not too ham-handed.” 

DARKWICCAN: No, it was definitely in there. And as a result well I can’t be upset that she actually brought a gun onstage and she used it, is the old turn of phrase, because you know it’s not like I could think, “that was out of left field.”

LU: I did warn y’all. I did warn y’all.

DARKWICCAN: It was, there was elements there. So I did actually something in the previous segment that I’ve never done before in this show, I told our listeners that if they hadn’t read the story that they needed to read it because we were going to spoil it in this interview because I couldn’t not talk about it. 

DELAYNE: [laughs]

LU: Right, yeah.

DARKWICCAN: So this story, the fact that you have Nicole succumb to breast cancer, it just really knocked me sideways because I’m a cancer survivor so that, really knowing that… now fortunately I didn’t have breast cancer I had lymphoma which is a type of blood cancer which is eminently curable whereas breast cancer, it’s getting better but still has a high risk of mortality, but the fact that it’s tied up so tightly with Nicole’s identity and the fact that she had to live disguised as a man her entire adult life, that would make it literally impossible for her to seek any type of help, or what little help was available at the time, just killed me. And then the fact that she, of course, does succumb to the illness, she doesn’t have a choice, and the way she does, and the fact that ultimately Waverly was without Nicole for almost twice as long as she was with her, and that just… this story, I should bring you up on a murder charge, it’s just killing me over and over again. Because you know when I was going through my issues with cancer, I never really was truly terrified for my life, but once in a while you do get that notion of, “oh jeez, what if I don’t come out the other side of this,” and just thinking about my wife without me for the rest of her life, and I want her to find someone, I’d want her to try to move on the best that she can and live her life to the fullest. Now there’s no doubt that Waverly absolutely lived her life to the fullest but she never really found anyone else, and I’m wondering why did you opt for her to stay single for the remaining forty two years of her life.

LU: Just, you know, she had her one love I guess and that was enough for her, that sustained her the rest of her life.

DARKWICCAN: Okay, but I guess, I mean like… she didn’t even seek out any kind of companionship. She had the one slip up with an individual. It didn’t bother me but I know quite a few people got a little ornery.

DELAYNE: I thought it was sweet. And also very sad, because she felt so bad about it.

DARKWICCAN: She felt so guilty. But I mean, there’s something to be said for companionship beyond just, or outside of that great love, and I know that Waverly had family surrounding her throughout her life, and again she was incredibly productive and was very successful. But, I don’t know man, I just think about her being alone and it just hurts my heart.

LU: Well, I mean, I don’t know if I’d call her alone, I mean she certainly was very involved in her family’s life and let’s say she was what, forty? Forty something when Nicole passed? Yeah.

DARKWICCAN: Passed away, yeah. 

LU: And so, I don’t know, I mean I guess maybe it’s a little bit of, I mean, I’m married and kid and all that, but I wonder if something were to happen to my wife I could one hundred percent see myself the rest of my days not being with anybody else. So I guess maybe I just put a little bit of what I would see myself, I mean, I don’t know.

DARKWICCAN: I mean, and don’t get me wrong, completely valid, absolutely, for sure, one thousand percent, I can totally see Waverly not wanting to commit herself to anyone else in that way for the rest of her life like, look, humans got needs. [laughs]

DELAYNE: [laughs]

LU: True, yeah.

DARKWICCAN: I mean, it’s very romantic, it’s absolutely very romantic but at the same time I don’t know, I’m not saying lonely in that she didn’t have anyone in her life, I absolutely count her family as being a huge, huge part of her life. But I mean lonely intimately, romantically lonely, you know. Maybe that’s why she had so much energy to do everything else, she just took that energy… [laughs]

LU: Absolutely. She probably headed up a lot of book clubs as well. For sure.

DARKWICCAN: Because man, forty two years, that’s a long time.

LU: Yeah, yeah, I guess, you know, I didn’t even think about it. Maybe that says more about me than anything.

DELAYNE: Well, I’m with you Lu, I would probably be the same if something happened to my wife. I’m fine. I’m okay to not.

LU: It’s okay.

DELAYNE: Well, I wouldn’t be okay but… [laughs]

LU: But yeah, you’d be like...

DELAYNE: But I wouldn’t, I’d have no, I could not picture myself to be with anyone else. It’s just weird. So I get that. That worked for me. [laughs]

LU: Good, alright.

DARKWICCAN: Well, I think it also has to do with your personality though. And I don’t mean like your personality Delayne, I mean an individual’s personality in general and again, it sounds like I’m second guessing you Lu, I am not, I am not.

LU: I know you’re not. It’s interesting because my wife and I, we have this conversation because I will go however long she will allow me to and she’s awesome this way, but I am one hundred percent introvert. Like, I’m not shy, I can converse with people and be out and do stuff but after a while I have to be alone, and I’m… if we go to a party I come home and I have to be alone for hours, it’s emotionally draining for me. And so the idea of being alone, it doesn’t faze me one bit.

DARKWICCAN: Gotcha.

LU: Obviously I’m very much in love with my wife, I love my family and I wouldn’t change anything. But if something were to change I would not try and… and see it’s funny too because if it was flipped I’m pretty sure my wife would be with somebody else just because that’s the sort of person she is, she always has to have people around her. I guess that would be an extrovert right?

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: [laughs] Yeah.

LU: I’m like, I go to the desert for a week just by myself. The only people I talk to are if I went to a restaurant, you know what I mean, and that’s it. 

DARKWICCAN: And then it’s just to ask, “Can I have the number two special with a Sprite.”

LU: Exactly, exactly. And it’s, you should go do something with just yourself, it’s great, she’s like, “I’m good,” and I’m like, “really? You don’t want to get away from us?” Just kidding, she’s actually in Hawaii right now with some of her friends.

DARKWICCAN: Oh wow, nice.

LU: So that’s cool, she deserves it. For sure. And I’m always just like, “just go do something, just do something.” Anyway, that’s a tangent.

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Tangents are awesome, we love them.

DELAYNE: I wanna bring it back to Nicole’s secret. After Wynonna gives Nicole a talking to and she goes and tells everyone there that Nicole would like company, it’s kind of a major revelation to hit people with.

LU: Well, you’ve pointed out a big ass continuity problem that I had.

DARKWICCAN: [laughs] oops

DELAYNE: [laughs] Oh, so that was…

LU: And after, I think I was getting extremely comfortable maybe with the fact that most of the people around her at that point did know her secret, the closest people to her, but the fact remains is I made a mistake. It should have been Nick. 

DARKWICCAN: Okay, so are you going to go and change…

LU: I did it the second I read that, I was like, “fudge…”.

DARKWICCAN: Oh, you changed it.

LU: I did, I went back and changed it. It bugged the hell out of me. Yeah, I’m like, “aw, shit!” So, thanks.

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Your welcome. [laughs]

LU: Thanks for that. Well, you know what, you always were one of the first to read and comment and so you would catch all sorts of shit that I would do. Because I would be like, I am not, I mean I obviously proofread my stuff, I would edit it, some things slip through the cracks. When you have to keep gender identities, he and she, it got a little confusing, and thank goodness DarkWiccan was there to say, “did you mean this?”. No… thank you for telling me. So you were my beta reader by proxy, I’d like to say.

DARKWICCAN: [laughs] I’m glad we were able to bring another, I honestly, honest to goodness, I didn’t realise that was an error, otherwise I would have gone, “hey, that’s quite a big bomb drop.”

LU: Does it work better? I don’t know, I don’t know.

DARKWICCAN: Well, it’s one of those things, everybody knows that Nick had received a mortal diagnosis so they know that time is short and the situation is dire so my thinking was at the time of reading it, and Wynonna came downstairs and addressed everybody and like, “Nicole would like to see each of you,” or something to that effect, you know I don’t have it up in front of me. I was just, I went, “woah,” and then I went, “well, you know, everyone knows that this is the end, so maybe, just roll with it.” Like, okay.

LU: No, absolutely not. And then I’m trying to remember, and I go back and I look, and I’m trying to remember who was in the room, and I’m like close people and I’m like, “crap, well that could be people who don’t know.”

DARKWICCAN: Well, include her in-laws.

LU: Yeah exactly, they didn’t know.

DARKWICCAN: And I don’t think, unless Nick told uh… 

LU: Maisy?

DARKWICCAN: Maisy, thank you. I almost said Maggie and that’s not right. Unless Nick told his wife which I actually doubt. You’d have to tell me.

LU: No you would be correct in that, he never said a word to anybody.

DARKWICCAN: Okay so.

DELAYNE: It does seem like one of those “everyone knows but we all pretend like it’s a big secret” kind of thing that sometimes happens within families.

LU: Right, yeah. Nicole… Nicolas is actually Nicole. Yeah that was a big ‘ol mistake.

DELAYNE: Whoops.

LU: Yeah, whoopsie. Well, I mean if you point for people to read it before they listen then it’s changed, it’s edited, so there. So I don’t know if you want to cut that out, the last ten minutes, I don’t know.

DARKWICCAN: No, we’ll leave it in because this is a good conversation. It’s good.

DELAYNE: It’s okay to make mistakes.

LU: Writers are humans too.

DARKWICCAN: It is always okay to make mistakes, and it is always okay to admit to the mistakes, and it is always okay to...

LU: Change them a year later.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, it’s fine. Not a year, come on, no big deal.

LU: Yeah, a couple of months. Anyway.

DARKWICCAN: Well Lu, thank you again for coming on and chatting about the _Heart_ series. This is one of my all time favourite series. I don’t really have time to go back and re-read old stories a lot, but I re-read these a lot. And I also read your original stories in the Kip and Lia world as well. So I noticed in your closing notes on the last story you wrote for the _Heart_ series that you’re considering doing a Wayhaught story in the Kip and Lia universe and I just want to say, please, please do that. That would make me so happy, like if you write it for no one else but me, like a Christmas gift, or I am having a baby in a few months...

LU: I know, that’s so exciting.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, so like, you know, I’m just saying…

LU: For the pregnant lady, do it for the pregnant lady.

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Yes, thank you. I don’t pull the card often, I don’t pull it often, this is rare.

LU: A couple more months, I see. Well, as luck would have it, it's been on my mind so I can tell you this, if it’s interrupting my daily schedule with thoughts about it chances are it’s going to be written. So. And it has been.

DARKWICCAN: Yay! That makes me so happy.

LU: Cool. Yeah, and in keeping, well, you’ve read the Kip and Lia series right? 

DARKWICCAN: Yes I have.

LU: I put them through the wringer, you do understand that.

DARKWICCAN: I know, and I do love a healthy dose of angst, I love a healthy dose of angst, absolutely. I mean, I love the _Heart_ series which has got some pretty angsty stuff in it.

LU: That’s true, I do kill off a main character so that’s about as far as you can go there. Okay yeah, fair warning. Okay, sorry. 

DARKWICCAN: We’re going to let you go so you can go get another snow cone. But before we do we can’t ask you the desert island fic question again, but we do have a special question just for you, so Delayne do you want to ask it?

DELAYNE: I shall. So what genre of fic have you not written and that you would like to try?

LU: I don’t know, I honestly don’t know.

DELAYNE: So you’ve done post-Apocalyptic...

LU: Yeah, I’ve done ABO, I’ve done historical fiction, uh okay, alright, it just came to me. So I watched _The Terminator_ , the brand new _Terminator_ trailer, with the female... what are they called? Protector whatever, she’s like a hybrid robot-y thing. Okay, that. A humanoid, cyborg-y but human enough. Sent to protect the damsel in distress, yeah, you might see a Terminator/Wayhaught AU in the future. So it comes out in November so I’ll watch the movie and then we’ll go from there.

DARKWICCAN: Okay, that sounds awesome, we’ll keep our eyes peeled for that.

LU: Doesn’t it? I’m excited.

DARKWICCAN: That sounds really cool, I could totally see Nicole Haught as a part cyborg protector.

LU: But all the pertinent parts will be human.

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: The important stuff. [laughs]

LU: Yes.

DARKWICCAN: Okay, fantastic. Okay, well we’re going to let you go to get that snow cone and to keep working...

LU: Thank goodness.

DARKWICCAN: ...on whatever you’re working on, and I cannot wait.

LU: Me too, I’m excited, I need to get some time alone to write now. I don’t know when it’s going to happen but it will, don’t worry. It will.

MUSIC: DON’T DEAL WITH THE DEVIL BY KRISTOFFER MADDIGAN

And that's all for this episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction. Thanks for joining us.

Tremendous thanks to Lu aka LikeItMatters for coming back on the show to chat about their _Heart_ series.

Thanks also to our announcer Byron Tidwell for our intro 

Background music for the episode was:

A Proper Story by Darren Korb

Coalescence by Chris Christodoulou

A Cowboy Reborn by Bythewaymay

and the outro music is Don't Deal with the Devil by Kristoffer Madigan

If you have questions or comments for the podcast you can find us on Twitter at E-F-A underscore Podcast and on Facebook at E-F-A Podcast. 

And you can find all of our episodes, old and new, at our website E-F-A Podcast dot com.

And if you're listening on iTunes, please take a moment to rate and review our show.

Thanks for tuning in, and we hope you'll join us again next time for another episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction. Until then, READ MORE FIC!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Episodes post Mondays at 8am PST
> 
> Visit our Website http://efapodcast.com/ for all episodes old and new!
> 
> Follow us on Twitter: @efa_podcast
> 
> And on Facebook: facebook.com/EFAPodcast


	5. Let's Talk About Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week on the show DW and Delayne get sex-positive as they discuss the opus-work 'The Grind' by odaatlover!

[Click HERE to Listen!](http://efapodcast.com/lets-talk-about-sex)

Read the Fic!

[The Grind by odaatlover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639291)

Episode Artwork by [Chantal Zeegers](http://efapodcast.com/youareavision.tumblr.com)

Transcript for the Deaf/HOH/APD by [MrsBlueBacon](http://efapodcast.com/twitter.com/mrsbluebacon)

EFA Episode 305- Let’s Talk About Sex

[ph] – Indicates preceding word has been spelled phonetically

[sic] – Indicates preceding word has been transcribed verbatim

MUSIC : Write My Story by Olly Anna

ANNOUNCER GUY : You've tuned in to the Earp Fiction Addiction, a fan podcast all about  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. Join our intrepid host DarkWiccan and Delayne as they dive deep into the sometimes sweet, sometimes spicy, and always varied world of fanfiction for the  _ Wynonna Earp _ fandom.

MUSIC : A Proper Story by Darren Korb

DARKWICCAN : Thanks announcer guy, and welcome everybody to another episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction, the podcast dedicated entirely to  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. I am your host, DarkWiccan, and with me, coming directly from a sex-ed class at Planned Parenthood is my cohost--

DELAYNE : Hi, it’s Delayne.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] And we are super ex, excited this week...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...to put on the Barry White music, turn down the lights, light some incense, and get real serious...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...about sex positivity.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Beautifully said.

DARKWICCAN : I’m just talkin’ about sex. Hmm.

DELAYNE : Just don’t break out in song.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Oh, damnit.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : That was the next thing I was gonna do.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Uh, I guess if you really want to. I’m not gonna sing along though. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : No, the moment is ruined now.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Before, yeah, you’re the Wynonna of this episode.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : You’re just blocking everything, aren’t ya.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [CONTENT CENSORED. PLEASE VISIT EFAPODCAST.COM FOR FULL TRANSCRIPT] Uh, so yes, thank you, so much, that is our patter that we skipped last week, and now we can get to business. [sings] It’s business time. Just talkin’ 'bout business time.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : See, I just had to give myself a break in between when I was disappointed about you saying I couldn’t sing.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : And the opportunity to sing.

DELAYNE : Well played. Nicely done. I was not expecting that. [laughter] No chance to block it.

DARKWICCAN : So, one of the things that is largely misconstrued about, uh, fanfiction, is that, it is a place for horny teenagers to write out their fantasies of their favorite characters.

DELAYNE : [laughter] But we...

DARKWICCAN : Um. On their favorite shows and in media. And I’m not saying that doesn’t happen. Say, what?

DELAYNE : I said, aren’t there a few stereotypes that help that...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : ...reinforce that myth? Unfortunately.

DARKWICCAN : A few unhelpful...

DELAYNE : Yes.

DARKWICCAN : ...a few unhelpful stereotypes, yes. Because I’m not saying it doesn’t happen. It absolutely does. Uh, but I will say this much. I’ve read a lot of fiction...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...in the Wy, in the  _ Wynonna Earp _ fandom, you guys. And I mean, a lot. I mean, like...

DELAYNE : Pretty much thousands.

DARKWICCAN : ...thousands. Pretty much all of it that’s on A O 3. Because if I were to try to also include Fanfic.net I’d go crazy.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Um, but pretty much every single  _ Wynonna Earp _ TV fandom fic that has been posted on A O 3, I have read. If not in its entirety, at least the first chapter. And I can tell you...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...that while there may be some young authors in this fandom who do dip their toe into writing, ya know, smut, the majority of the authors of this fandom are in their twenties and up, and are writing, actually, not smut. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Um, but the authors who are writing smut, are writing very sex positive stories. Um, where there isn’t kink shaming and there isn’t uh, a feeling of, you know, this is wrong. You know what I’m saying?

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Ok, I’m glad you’re picking up what I’m putting down.

DELAYNE : [laughter] You know, like dirty little secret hidden.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. Unless that’s part of the kink.

DELAYNE : Well, yeah.

DARKWICCAN : In the story. Right. Yeah.

DELAYNE : Valid. Valid point.

DARKWICCAN : Right, yeah. [laughter] Um, but the great thing about, and, and this comes directly from the character traits of, in this, most of the time we’re talking about Waverly and Nicole. There are of course Wynonna-Doc fics. There are Wyn-Dolls fics, um, those do exist. Um, there’s Wynonna and Rosita fics, there’s Wynonna and Mercedes fics.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I mean, you know. There’s a lot of pairing for Wynonna, but of course, the core pair is gonna be WayHaught. And based on the relatively good communication, not great, but good communication that occurs between the characters on the show. Again, mistakes are made, but...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...for the most part they’ve gotten better about talking to each other-ish.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : There is uh, a very good, uh, um, sort of benchmark, of the characters being very open and communicative about their sex life in the stories that contain sex. Now, not saying communicative with others.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I’m just saying within their relationship.

DELAYNE : Yeah. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : It’s a open and honest communication and that’s really urged by Nicole’s character for the most part.

DELAYNE : Uh, yeah. ‘Cause consent is sexy, so. We gotta.

DARKWICCAN : Consent is sexy.

DELAYNE : See, you gotta get that in solid confirmation.

DARKWICCAN : Yes. Yeah. And, uh, there are a lot of really great sex positive stories in, in this fandom. There are really, really good ones. But the one that we’re gonna talk about today is called “The Grind”. And it’s by uh, an author, who we actually had on last season. Uh, they were the winner of the uh, fanfic contest, um, and, uh, and so we featured their, uh, story at the end, “The Girl From Room 208” as an…

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...audiobook in our finale episode and then interviewed them. Um, but what they’re most known for is this story, “The Grind”. They go by odaatlover.  _ One Day at a Time _ lover.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : And, um, they’re just an incredibly awesome person to talk to, and if you listen to uh, that episode, season finale, uh, season two, you definitely recognize that they’re an awesome person to talk to ‘cause we had a blast. Um.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : But, I’ve been wanting to bring them back on and talk about this story because it is probably one of the, uh, best examples of open communication between two partners, in the bedroom, that I’ve read. And I’ve read a lot of really great ones.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Uh, but I thought, ya know, this is a really great opportunity to, to sit down and chat about sex positivity, in, in the queer community and in this fandom in particular. Uh, and ‘cause one other thing that odaatlover does, is they will take questions on their Tumblr, and I mean like any question, they are, they will accept any question and they will answer it honestly and openly about ya know, sex and, and, um, communication, and things like that.

DELAYNE : Huh.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : This is what I get for not, for disappearing off Tumblr. I, so, that actually sounds like...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : ...it would be worth revisiting.

DARKWICCAN : But what’s really great about this particular story, “The Grind”, is that they tackle all of these different approaches to intimacy. Uh, not, not just the, ya know, [softer voice] first time, two women together.

DELAYNE : [laughter] That actually went...

DARKWICCAN : Not, not...

DELAYNE : ...pretty, like, [laughter] I don’t wanna say they just dove right in, but they kinda, like...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] “Dove right in”, pretty funny.

DELAYNE : [laughter] It certainly...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] [mimics joke drum sound]

DELAYNE : [laughter] Ok, maybe I do say they dove right in. I, it’s, it wasn’t dwelled upon, I guess. I don’t, I don’t know how to word, again.

DARKWICCAN : Right, it wasn’t made out to be this huge thing. This...

DELAYNE : Right.

DARKWICCAN : ...huge, uh, obstacle to overcome, um, or, um, box to tick. [mock cough]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Uh.

DELAYNE : I mean, there was definitely the Nicole standard, “I’m waiting until you give me permission.”

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm.

DELAYNE : But once Waverly realized that, and they went for it, man, they went for it. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Well, what’s great about this is it is a perf...it’s a wonderful example of a sexually active couple who um, continue to communicate with each other and explore their wants, needs, desires, likes, dislikes, kinks, ya know, um, things that they’ve thought about wanting to try, but never been with someone they felt safe trying with, just again, just a lot of really good open positive, sex positive communication. Because I think that, um, we like to, uh, imagine that in most couples’ relationship, there is that open, that open line of communication when it comes to this stuff, and there really isn’t, uh, a lot of times. So, I think to have it presented here, in a very well written, ever evolving story. We’re at sixty eight chapters right now, over three hundred ninety two thousand words. That’s two and a half  _ Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers _ ...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...um...

DELAYNE : I...

DARKWICCAN : ...um...

DELAYNE : ...I was checking to see how it compared to  _ War and Peace _ . We’re not quite to  _ War and Peace _ , but we’re between two different Ayn Rand’s. Um. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. [laughter] What books are you reading? I mean...

DELAYNE : I just...

DARKWICCAN : ...I get the word count relationship...

DELAYNE : ...I just Googled classic, the...

DARKWICCAN : Ok, ‘cause...

DELAYNE : ...word length of classic literature, ok. Of common things that people know.

DARKWICCAN : ...ok.

DELAYNE :  _ War and Peace _ ...

DARKWICCAN : Ok.

DELAYNE : ...is on the list. And so were two different Ayn Rand’s. Then I realized, “oh, we’re more than this one, but less than that one. Ok.” [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Well, I think people generally know  _ Lord of the Rings _ ...

DELAYNE : Yeah. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...and the  _ Harry Potter _ books. More than they know Ayn Rand. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] All I know is  _ War and Peace _ is supposedly one of the longest, so that’s usually where I check and compare to.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. Ok. Uh...

DELAYNE : Which, we’re getting close. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...but, yes. Uh, but anyway, to have a, uh, relationship written, ya know, in such a way that this sort of communication is um, very positive and very encouraging and encour...ya know, it, it, it inspires people to take this as a template and apply it to their own relationships um, if they want to communicate with their partner on this level.

DELAYNE : [laughter] May, yeah, it’s [sigh] back when I was a baby queer, and, and never had sex and reading fanfic, that was, it was very helpful, and of course, it wasn’t nearly as sex positive back in the day. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Back, [mimics old person voice] back in the day. [Regular voice] Yeah, oh man, let me tell you what dude, there’s so many tropes that I still see trotting across my screen in stories that contain, ya know, smut, or sex and I just kinda, just, kinda, “that’s a myth that doesn’t actually work that way.”

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : “You’re setting people up for failure. It’s not very cool.” Ya know. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : “People are gonna think there’s something wrong with them.”

DELAYNE : [fake cough] Yeah. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : No, that’s never happened. Um. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : No, no, not at all. It’s like, “well, they can do it in the story. Why can’t I do this in real life?” Because it’s not realistic fiction. It’s not actually possible. I mean, it might be possible once in a blue moon, but it’s not gonna happen every time.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Anyway. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Uh, but yeah, so, the, the premise of the story is that we’ve got Waverly barista, again.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Good old Waverly as a barista. It’s ok. It’s cool. Uh, I’ve accepted that there’s only one Nicole as barista fic out there. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : It’s alright. Um, but uh...

DELAYNE : Hey, Wynonna is the bartender, so...

DARKWICCAN : ...Waverly is a barista...

DELAYNE : ...it’s that way, this time. So…

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : ...that was kinda fun.

DARKWICCAN : But how many stories have there, it doesn’t matter. Anyway...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...Waverly is a barista. Nicole’s a cop. They meet when Nicole comes in to get her coffee in the morning. Of course, sparks fly, they hit it off, start dating, and then of course, one thing leads to another, they start sleeping together. And of course, they discover that they really, really enjoy sleeping together.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : And, they start...

DELAYNE : A lot. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...exploring, yeah, woof. And they start exploring, ya know, that aspect of their relationship, and they try role playing and they try B D S M a little bit, and they try uh, ya know, straps, and they try um, sex during times when most peole don’t think about sex...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...and you know.

DELAYNE : Ok, their…

DARKWICCAN : But it’s...

DELAYNE : ...the little trip to the um, to the sex store.

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm. Adorable.

DELAYNE : Yes, right?! [laughter] Like, “we’re, hi, we’re nervous.” It’s like, “that’s so cute.”

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Uh, but throughout the sort of, I guess, if you wanna say, sexcapades...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...of the story, there’s also a very strong plot that is the backbone of the story. And the plot is really driven by the stages of their relationship and how outside factors can affect intimate relations, um, and ya know, and, and how ya know, if something negative happens uh, to one of them, how does that affect both of them, ya know, and, in the bedroom, and ya know, and just in the relationship. So, it’s not just “how many different ways can we skin”...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : …”this cat.” It’s...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...it really is a story that is, that has a strong bone structure and also happens to have this, this prevalent element, but it’s not just sex for the sake of sex. It’s not just role play for the sake of role play. It’s coming out of these conversations, and ya know, uh, I think that if  _ Wynonna Earp _ was a different kind of show, or if it was on H B O, this is...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...something that, and, and, but still had the same writing team, I think that, ya know, this is something that we would see, this element of their relationship that we don’t get to see. Um, in, ya know, as it stands, on a network.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Right.

DARKWICCAN : On a regular network. Uh, and also, this doesn’t, this world is alternate universe. It doesn’t have supernatural stuff, ya know, it’s just regular old life that they’re livin’. So, they don’t have to deal with those um, unusual circumstances...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...that take the focus away from them. Uh, so, yeah, it’s just, it’s, it’s a great story, I mean, again, we’re three hundred ninety two...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...plus thousand words in at this point. If you haven’t started it already, but hey, if you haven’t started already, boy are you in for a treat. [laughter]

DELAYNE : And I like how it, even from the beginning of their relationship, ‘cause visiting the sex shop is fairly early on, and um, they...

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm.

DELAYNE : ...discussed grooming [laughter]. That’s a conversation.

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm. Mhmm.

DELAYNE : That’s an important conversation.

DARKWICCAN : It is. It is. Yes.

DELAYNE : Um, let’s see, I wish I had my notes with me. I wrote some great stuff down. There’s something else they talk about, and it’s just like, “wow, just, you just don’t see that in stories.” [laughter] Like, these are conversations that people just usually don’t put in the stories.

DARKWICCAN : Right, yeah. And, they, and that’s a great thing though. That’s great.

DELAYNE : Right.

DARKWICCAN : That’s one thing that I love about this story. That they’re having conversations that typically get skipped in either the um, service of expediency because the author wants to just get down to it...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...with the characters, uh, or, or because again, like you say, these are conversations that, you know, you don’t think about the characters having, but when you put them in this context, it’s like, “well, they need to have these conversations.”

DELAYNE : Uh...

DARKWICCAN : And any couple would need to have these conversations.

DELAYNE : Is it too much of a spoiler to say, um, when one of them admits to cheating in a previous relationship [laughter], and the conversations...

DARKWICCAN : No, I don’t think so.

DELAYNE : ...and the conver...is that, you know better than I. Have you ever seen that discussed in a fic as, uh, that wasn’t just in the middle of being caught cheating, or, I don’t know.

DARKWICCAN : I wanna say that I have seen it, uh, discussed in other stories where they’re talking about their past histories, but not with, as candidly as it was handled in this story.

DELAYNE : Ok.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : It was just really well done, so. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : No, absolutely...

DELAYNE : Something that...

DARKWICCAN : ...it was well done.

DELAYNE : ...stood out. Something that stood out, ‘cause.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, totally.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Um, but I do really enjoy the, the no fear kind of feeling that I get from odaatlover’s writing here. Where they’re like “yeah, this is a subject that needs to be talked about, ya know, cheating in past relationships. Let’s dive into this.” Uh, or “let’s talk about kinks we’re interested in” or let’s talk about, ya know, exploring with toys” or “let’s talk about, um, ya know, dressing up in a cheerleading outfit”. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : “Let’s talk about, ya know…” It’s just like, you know, um, “let’s talk about what we’re afraid of.” “Let’s talk about things like that.” And it really is, [sings] “Let’s Talk About Sex, Baby”.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : It’s, it’s.

DELAYNE : [laughter] I knew that was comin’. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : But there’s no judgement on either side, it’s always so open and again, I think that’s such an excellent example to lay out for people who are reading for the sake of research.

DELAYNE : Yeah. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Ya know. Because we all, we all did it. We all did it. Anyone who says they didn’t, they’re, it was because they existed before fanfiction.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : We all had to get the information from somewhere because straight media isn’t gonna help.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Yeah, anyone who admits to, ya know, I, every day I am thankful that I did, I found fanfiction a little bit later in life. [laughter] I mean, I still cringe at stuff I was writing when I was twenty four, but I’m glad I wasn’t writing at fifteen, honestly. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, I, I genuine, I didn’t discover fanfiction until I was in my early twenties as well. Um, well I, well, ok, that’s...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...I discovered fanfiction by accident and it was horrifying. The first fanfiction I ever stumbled across was um, posted onto like a, a A O L somebody’s like, you know how A O L when you could, it would just automatically set up a website for you?

DELAYNE : Yeah, yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Do you remember that? So, somehow I stumbled upon this person’s A O L website and it was like right there in the front screen ‘cause they probably didn’t know how to hide it or maybe they didn’t want to, and it was the most disturbing, it was straight, fic...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...it just, to this day...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...I get a little shaken thinking about it.

DELAYNE : [laughter] I’m sorry, friend.

DARKWICCAN : I didn’t understand that it was fanfiction, I didn’t understand that’s what it was. I read it, I was horrified, and to this day I’m trying to forget it.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : And I haven’t been able to. I didn’t run across, I didn’t come across, uh, ya know, queer fanfiction until like two thousand two.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : And uh, that’s when I discovered Willow-Tara fanfiction. Um, along with  _ Xena _ fanfiction, pretty much at the exact same time.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : It was a very exciting time for me. Uh. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : But even then, I mean, the scenarios that were being written were heavily influenced by, uh, ya know, straight media as far as how someone has to be [mocking voice] the man in the relationship...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...ya know, you got the butch, you got the femme, you know, and...

DELAYNE : Yeah, yeah. They were very trope-y.

DARKWICCAN : ...yeah, yeah, very trope-y, and I feel like that we’ve evolved beyond that, thankfully.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : And this, this story is a definite example of that um, excellent evolution, and also we’ve gotten better about talking about things, um, and better about voicing our wants and needs and likes and dislikes, and uh, again, it’s just this continuous build up of positive um, examples in queer media. And since queer, most of, and since most of queer media is created by queer folk, for the purpose of queer people reading on queer websites...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...uh, queer, queer, queer, queer, queer...

DELAYNE : Imagine how that works. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...yeah, right?! Isn’t that incredible. Uh, to see a work this evolved is just like “yes! We’re so headed in the right direction”...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : …”and this is a perfect example of that.”

DELAYNE : I, I did screenshot a Wynonna quote. [laughter] Something...

DARKWICCAN : Of course we have interrupting Wynonna...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...because when you have this much WayHaught sex, you have to have, you have to have a percentage...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...uh, a fair percentage of wynonnus interruptus.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Very appropriate. Yeah, it, it, when Waverly first talks about her feelings about Nicole, and she’s not sure, ya know, how she defines herself at that moment, and Wynonna was like “that was some extremely gay shit you just said.” [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] [sigh]

DELAYNE : So, yes, I love [laughter] I guess I do that a lot. I think in the first season there was at least one or two lines I would quote in almost every fic. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yes.

DELAYNE : I thought I needed to bring that back. [laughter] And that’s just a line that’s great. “That’s some extremely gay shit you just said.” [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yes. [laughter] And it’s such a Wynonna thing to say, too. That’s another thing. odaatlover does a fantastic job of staying true uh, to the core of the characters, um, and I think that they do a fantastic job of capturing not only Nicole as Nicole and Waverly as Waverly, but Wynonna as Wynonna, uh.

DELAYNE : Anyone who can write Wynonna well, props. I mean, I love a well written...

DARKWICCAN : Oh, absolutely.

DELAYNE : ...Wynonna.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, ya know, writing Wynonna well is not as easy as...

DELAYNE : You would think.

DARKWICCAN : ...you would think because yeah, she’s a complex character. It’s not just, she’s not just all snark and whiskey.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : There’s...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...there’s layers like an onion.

DELAYNE : [laughter] “Not all snark and whiskey.” [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Ok, that’s the next t-shirt. “Not all snark and whiskey.” I’m gonna get our graphic designer on it right away. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] That’s exactly who-y [makes mouth clearing noise] , that’s exactly where my mind went. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Yeah, so, ok, I think that we’ve spent enough time uh, talking about how awesome the talking is in this story, about, about sex. Uh, there’s really, I mean, I didn’t wanna sit down and just do a quick plot summary for two reasons. One, it’s not quick. [laughter]

DELAYNE : Nooo. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : And, and...

DELAYNE : Not.

DARKWICCAN : ...and two, really, to me, the most important part of this story is the sex positive side of it and the communication side of it, and that’s really what I wanna dig into with odaatlover today when we chat with them after the break. So, um, yeah, so, so, to prevent us from continuing to kind of going in a bit of circle here, uh, why...

DELAYNE : Like we often do? [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...wh...yeah, like we tend to do. Why don’t we, uh, go ahead and get to uh, chatting with, with our buddy odaatlover, so, uh, if that’s ok with you. Unless there was something more you wanted to touch on before we move on?

DELAYNE : Uh, no, ‘cause I left my notes at work, uh, I’m good. [laughter] I’m sure there was something written down there that was brilliant. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Well, in that case Delayne, uh, why don’t you tell us...

DELAYNE : Use it for my questions.

DARKWICCAN : Say again?

DELAYNE : I said, I’ll use it for my questions.

DARKWICCAN : There you go.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

[CONTENT CENSORED. PLEASE VISIT EFAPODCAST.COM FOR FULL TRANSCRIPT]

MUSIC : Lingering Lovers by Ron Goodwin

DARKWICCAN : And welcome back everybody, to the Earp Fiction Addiction, the podcast dedicated entirely to  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. I am your host, DarkWiccan, and with me is my surprisingly kinky cohost--

DELAYNE : Delayne. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] And we are super excited to be chatting with the author of “The Grind”, which is the fantastic sex positive story we were discussing before the break and welcoming them back for a second time, odaatlover, whose name is now officially odaatlover, ask to check their license when you meet them, welcome back to the show.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : [laughter] Hello. Hello, hello.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] So, so how have you been since the last time we chatted, oh winner of fanfic competition twenty nineteen?

ODAATLOVER : Oh, it’s been great, ya know, all this publicity and the paparazzi, and stuff have been following me everywhere, so ya know, my life has completely changed.

DARKWICCAN : It’s completely...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : [unintelligible]

DARKWICCAN : ...turned upside down now that you are a world famous fanfiction author.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : Yeah, I go to the grocery store and I’m like “hey, have you heard of this fanfic?” And they’re like “what are you talking about?”

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : But then you go one aisle over to like, the vegetables, and...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...where the lesbians hang out and they’re like “oh yeah.”

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : Yeah, yeah. The produce section is where it’s at.

DARKWICCAN : Totally, totally.

ODAATLOVER : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Uh, [laughter] right by the cucumbers. Um, so...

ODAATLOVER : Oh, yeah. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] Oh my goodness.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Uh, so, you’ve been working on “The Grind” for quite some time. This is a story that uh, you’ve had going, it’s what, like over, it’s like sixty eight chapters now or something like that?

ODAATLOVER : Ya know, I don’t even remember a time when I wasn’t working on it. Like, I just feel like I’ve been writing this my entire life.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : I mean, yeah, sixty eight chapters. It’s crazy.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : It seems accurate. It’s what, like almost four hundred thousand words now. [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : Yeah, oh man. Uh, I really can’t believe it.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : Like, like, I know I’m the one that wrote it, but I’m like “wow, that’s a really long fanfiction. Who writes that much?”

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Welcome to the world of epic fanfic writing.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : Yeah. [laughter] [sigh] Thank you, I appreciate that.

DARKWICCAN : You’re ve...you’re welcome. And please...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...we are pleased to have you here. Um, [laughter] because, I mean, no, quite honestly, there’s a lot of authors who I think, set out thinking “I’m gonna write this major epic story” and they’ve wrapped it up in twenty thousand words.

ODAATLOVER : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : So, there is a skill to being able to extend the storytelling out and to be able to do it well. And not make it, like, this plawed [ph], plotting repetitive, ya know, “oh we’ve visited this before but I’m gonna try it again, but from this angle” kind of thing. Um...

ODAATLOVER : Right.

DARKWICCAN : ...where “The Grind” is continually uh, new and different and every scenario is approached in a fresh way...

ODAATLOVER : Mhmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...so it’s just been, and I love the fact that it’s a contemporary story whereas most quote epics, take place generally in some sort of a fantasy because it’s, I think, easier to play in a fantasy world for a long period of time than it is to play in the..

ODAATLOVER : Right.

DARKWICCAN : ...real world. ‘Cause real world, ya know, has a lot of rules you gotta follow.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : Right, right, right.

DELAYNE : Right, and boring things.

DARKWICCAN : Boring...

ODAATLOVER : Yeah, absolutely.

DARKWICCAN : ...boring adult things, so, so...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...kudos to you my friend, for carrying on as long...

ODAATLOVER : Thank you.

DARKWICCAN : ...as you have, continuing to keep it fresh. And I’m still, like, every time I see an update go up, I’m like “woo, quick quick quick quick, there’s a new update. What’s happening now?” Ya know, so.

ODAATLOVER : Aww, that’s awesome. I love hearing things like that ‘cause I do get worried about it. Sometimes I’m like “are people getting bored by this yet?” So, it has really helps hearing that kind of stuff.

DARKWICCAN : I can say that sixty eight chapters, almost four hundred thousand words in, I am, I have yet to get bored. [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : Ok, good.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, yeah. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] So, when you started this as, I assume, just sort of like a simple coffee shop AU, did you realize how massive it would become?

ODAATLOVER : Oh, definitely not.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : I wasn’t even sure if I could get to fifteen chapters, quite honestly.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : And that was the plan, you know, to do like fifteen, twenty chapters maybe, if I was lucky. I mean, I had the idea planned, of Waverly being a barista and Nicole being a cop and the two just pining after each other like a couple of oblivious idiots.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : Uh, but I didn’t have, ya know, I didn’t have an ending planned out for it, I mean, really, I didn’t have the beginning planned out for it at the time, but I just got so excited about it that I wrote the first couple of chapters and immediately posted it without having any ideas of where I wanted it to go to from there.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : ‘Cause I just got so excited about it, I was like “yeah I want people to read this.” Um, and I honestly didn’t think that many people were even going to see it, just because there were so many WayHaught fics on the website, um, but I posted it anyways, and I started to get people saying that they really liked it, and it just encouraged me to continue writing and uh, here we are, way past fifteen chapters.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : Um, but I just can’t stop writing it, like, it just doesn’t feel like it’s finished yet, ya know, like, it’s not ready to end, and I’m kind of addicted to it at this point.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : Um, but yeah, it, it blows my mind, um, ya know, how much positive feedback it’s gotten and uh, I would say that for sure, without the encouragement from the readers, it wouldn’t be anywhere close to where it is today. Um, so a lot of my drive to continue to write it, comes from, comes from you guys, from you guys constantly telling me, “oh, I love this, ya know, it’s so interesting, I just love reading it.” Because knowing people are invested just as much as I am makes me wanna keep going, but um, it is crazy when I look at that word count, like, it just blows my mind. Like, I did that? I didn’t even know I knew that many words.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter

ODAATLOVER : Yeah, it’s definitely crazy how big it’s gotten at this point.

DARKWICCAN : So, um, kind of tagging on to, uh, Delayne’s question there, um, have you taken, uh, suggestions from readers saying, ya know, “have you thought about having Nicole and Waverly try this?” or “have you thought about them getting into this situation?” and kinda going “huh, that’s an idea” and integrated those thoughts into your storytelling?

ODAATLOVER : Yeah, actual, I definitely have, like, a, uh, I don’t think people realize how much that, um, ya know, the people I talk to, um, ya know, about the fic, just, like, the interaction and, or, just like comments I see, that sparks an idea of like, “ya know what, that would be a good idea. That, that is something that people would wanna see” because my whole, my whole, um, my whole reasoning for this, or the main thing I want out of this story is for people to have something to relate to, ya know, not just to read and say “oh, yeah, that’s an interesting story”, but for them to say, like, “woah, I’ve experienced that. Like, it’s cool seeing someone else experience this, ya know, thing I’ve experienced and I had no idea that other people experienced it too.” So, that’s kinda my ultimate goal with it, so when I see people suggest things, or say, like, “ya know, can you do this? I haven’t seen this in a fic before.” That definitely encourages me to say, “ya know what, I would love to write this and to show that this is a real thing that happens to more people, ya know, than just you.” So, yeah.

DARKWICCAN : So, did you, so this story is an amazingly sex positive story, and that’s not something that can be said for all, ya know...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...smut, I wouldn’t...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : Right.

DARKWICCAN : ...really, I wouldn’t call this a smut fic at all. It really is more a communication fic, um, and...

ODAATLOVER : Right.

DARKWICCAN : ...and um, I love how you have the characters have this very open and honest um, continuous dialogue with each other about their wants and needs and desires and likes and dislikes and things like that, or things that they’ve been curious about and wanna try, ya know, um, and...

ODAATLOVER : Right.

DARKWICCAN : ...that is something that I don’t see often in fic, um, any fic really...

ODAATLOVER : Mhmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...and I love that you sort of created this world where this dialogue um, is, is taking place and making it ok for readers, ya know, who are curious and coming in and reading and going “well, gosh, I kinda wondered about that too. Maybe I can talk to my partner about that. It’s safer than I think it is to do so.” So, did you…

ODAATLOVER : Right.

DARKWICCAN : ...set out to write a sex positive story, or did it just sort of happen because of who you are and your own personal, um, opinions on sex and communication and things like that?

ODAATLOVER : Um, well, I mean, I knew from the very beginning that I was going to include that sexual aspect of their relationship, but I didn’t plan for it to become uh, as much as it did.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Mmm.

ODAATLOVER : But, uh, but yeah, I did plan for it to be realistic and to show their relationship progressing in that area and what that might look like for them because I did wanna show, ya know, what a healthy relationship might look like because there’s too many fics out there that show, like, ya know, something that might not be, like, it’s realistic, but it’s not a healthy...

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm.

ODAATLOVER : ...kind of thing...

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm.

ODAATLOVER : ...you know what I mean? And I, I wanted this story to be more than just them uh, having sex. Ya know, I wanted, with each scene, there to be some sort of meaning behind or a reason behind it, whether it be them taking a new step in the relationship and having a discussion about that, or just for the readers to see something they’re doing that’s different, that maybe ya know, that, they are able to relate to now. Especially if it’s something they don’t see represented in fanfic that often, or in the media or anything, so I would say that I had planned on writing sex scenes for it and for it to be very open and honest and realistic, but I didn’t plan for all the content that I have written, for it to be as big a part of the story as it has become.

DARKWICCAN : Ok, it just sort of evolved into what it’s become.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : Yes.

DELAYNE : And it’s amazing. Uh, and thank you. I mean. [laughter

ODAATLOVER : Well, you’re welcome.

DELAYNE : Um, so, not just in terms of sex, but uh, you seem to do a lot of things that we don’t see, also in terms of the plot, uh, I kind, I’m curious about the decision of having Nicole’s family situation and her not, ya know, talking to them with her being a replacement child...

ODAATLOVER : Mmm.

DELAYNE : ...you wanna talk more about that please?

ODAATLOVER : Yeah.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : Yeah, of course. Uh, well, I, I knew I wanted her parents to disapprove of her being gay because ya know, I wanted those readers who experienced that to have that, um, because it happens so often, but I wanted it to be more than just her parents don’t approve of her sexuality because ya know, the disapproving parents trope is shown quite often in queer stories, so I wanted there to be this deeper level of her parents being disappointed, not just with her being gay, but with almost everything like, she can’t ever be good enough for them because I know a lot of people feel that, ya know, with their family, or with their parents, so I had this idea of “what if, ya know, what if she was a replacement child? What if she just never stood a chance in pleasing her parents, not just ‘cause of her decisions or who she is, but because of who she’s not, ya know?” Because of something completely out of her control, and um, that’s because a lot of times when people, ya know, when someone isn’t very accepting of you, it’s out of your control, ya know, you’re not the one with the problem it’s those who have difficulty accepting who you are that has a problem. And I knew I wanted that to be her story because it’s not a common thing that we see, ya know, someone being a replacement, and yet it’s something that people do experience, ya know, it happens in real life and ultimately I wanted to show that even when your family doesn’t approve of you and you know they won’t ever change and there’s never going to be this common ground, um, that it’s not the end of the world. Ya know, it doesn’t have to dictate your life, and your decisions. You can live a happy and fulfilling life without the support of your family.

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm.

ODAATLOVER : And I always, I always tell people that ya know, it’s important that you have a support system no matter who they are. Whether your friends or your family, you only need one. And if it’s your friends, then those people become your family and those who couldn’t accept you just, kind of become irrelevant, you know, just because someone is blood, it doesn’t mean that you have to keep them in your life or that you have to live your life based on what they want, and I, I think it’s easy to see that Nicole’s life is so much better, ya know, without her parents in it, and her support system is her real family, ya know, Waverly and Wynonna, and, and that whole croud, all those people, like that’s her real family right there. So, that was kind of my reasoning behind it, behind her being a replacement child. Just kind of creating that drift, ya know, between her family and showing that ya know, if this is something that’s happening to you, it, it’s ok, you’re gonna find your people, it’s, it’s, your life will get better, so.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, absolutely.

DELAYNE : Beautiful.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, yeah. Gorgeous.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Absolutely. I think, ya know, so many, so many of us um, ya know, I’m lucky, in that my family was always like super duper accepting and I never had...

ODAATLOVER : Right.

DARKWICCAN : ...any issue at all, um, but I’m one of the, unfortunately I’m still part of the minority.

ODAATLOVER : Right.

DARKWICCAN : It is still getting better. It’s absolutely getting better, but so, so many folks are so concerned about coming out because they’re terrified of losing their blood family, and...

ODAATLOVER : Right.

DARKWICCAN : ...like you say, um, that’s not the only type of family, and uh, sometimes the best thing you can do for yourself and your life is to find your people, find your tribe and...

ODAATLOVER : Exactly.

DARKWICCAN : ...and disconnect from those negative, ya know, and unfortunately, blood related, uh...

ODAATLOVER : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...people in your life, um, and I love that within your storytelling, you essentially give permission for people to do that, and that’s really great. Um, in addition to your storytelling, you’re extremely active on Tumblr, and you...

ODAATLOVER : Mhmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...frequently accept questions, um, to your blog, by their, you know, you, you, you allow people to ask questions anonymously, um, and a lot of times they’ll ask very, kind of, personal, what I would personally consider intrusive…[laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...but I’m an old fart, so...

ODAATLOVER : Yes. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...maybe that’s just my, you know, but very, very personal questions that you generally answer completely openly, um...

ODAATLOVER : Mhmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...is it kind of the same thought process of listen, you want people who are having these experiences to know that it’s ok to talk about them and know that what they’re going through is not unique to them. Is that sort of the thought process there, or you just want the dialogue there to always be open?

ODAATLOVER : Uh, I just, I, kinda both. I definitely want the dialogue to always be open, you know, like no matter what the topic is, you know. ‘Cause I grew up in a family where things weren’t really talked about, especially things that society typically considers to be taboo. So, whenever I had a question about something, I always turned to the internet for answers and I really just wanted to provide a place where people uh, could feel like they can ask questions no matter what the question is, or, or talk about something no matter what it’s about, you know. ‘Cause I know there are people out there, especially younger people, who have questions about things uh, that they just really don’t know where to go to for, for answers, or sometimes you know, they just don’t feel comfortable talking about something face to face with someone and so I wanted to create this, uh, safe space on my blog, where anyone can ask anything or talk about anything and just open up that dialogue that maybe they couldn’t anywhere else. And that’s one of the coolest things about Tumblr, to me is that, you know, it has the anonymous aspect of it. You can ask something anonymously and it eliminates that fear of being judged a little bit because no one knows who you are.

DARKWICCAN : Right.

ODAATLOVER : You know, and so, so someone can freely ask the questions they maybe wanted to ask before but couldn’t or they maybe want to vent about something they’ve been unhealthily holding onto, you know. So I just want people to have that safe space somewhere, you know. And also, in addition to that, I’m the kind of person who just loves answering questions and sharing all of my knowledge with anyone who wants to hear it, and uh...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : And I love learning and hearing about people’s experiences, so it’s pretty exciting for me too. So, it’s kind of a win win there.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Have you, have you ever gotten a question that you’re like “um, that’s a little too far?”

ODAATLOVER : [thoughtful sigh] I mean, there’s definitely, there’s definitely been questions that I’ve had to ask my wife, like “is it ok for me to say this?”

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : And she, she’s like, you know, she’s open, she’s like “yeah, psh, I don’t care.”

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : So, yeah, definitely have to ask her for some things, but she’s always pretty supportive of that, so.

DELAYNE : Uh [laughter] apparently I need to get myself back on Tumblr, is what I’m...

ODAATLOVER : [laughter] Yeah. Yeah. Uh. Yeah, it’s very interesting over there, yeah.

DELAYNE : [laughter] I’m missin out on some quality behind the scenes. [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : Oh yeah. Yep. Definitely.

DELAYNE : Um, another thing that you did very, very well, uh, well, as far as i can tell ‘cause I don’t actually have a sister [laughter] is that you, you write the sisters very, very well. Um, was this easy or hard for you?

ODAATLOVER : This is actually pretty easy because I do, actually I have an older sister, so I know what that dynamic is kind of like. Even if our dynamic isn’t exactly the same as Wynonna and Waverly’s, ya know, I, I know what it’s like to have a sister, but um, ya know, in addition to that, I have friends who are like my family who are kind of like siblings to me, and with them I do have this dynamic that Waverly and Wynonna have of, like having fun, picking on each other and teasing each other, but then ya know, at the same time, they do whatever it takes to protect, to protect the other one, you know, to protect the sister, um, and I’m very loyal to the people I care about and I can be pretty protective, and yeah I like to joke around and mess with people a lot, so...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : ...it’s pretty easy to write that ‘cause that’s the kind of um, relationship I have with people, ya know, and just from seeing that on the show, you know, having visual representation of their relationship, so I could kind of draw from that um, and also draw from my own life experiences and um, you know, kind of think “ok, what would Wynonna say in this situation? What would Waverly say in this situation?” Um, but yeah, and I would definitely say that it’s easier for me to write as Wynonna’s character than as Waverly’s character um, because you know, she’s so witty and I like to think that I’m also, so.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] I would say so.

DARKWICCAN : Can confirm. Can confirm.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : Confirmed. Um, but yeah, it’s, it’s funny because as I’m writing these characters, as I’m putting myself into their head space, almost like an actor, you know, and, and I think, “ok I’m now this person, so what would I say as this person? What would I do in this situation?” And a lot of the times I’ll think of something as I’m writing it and I’ll just stare at the words like “huh. That was really funny.” And I just can’t stop laughing.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : Like I, like I know, I know it comes from my head, but it’s almost like I wouldn’t have thought of it if I wasn’t in this character’s mind. You know, if I was just being myself I would never have thought of that. Or I’ll take the story in a certain situation and it just flows, ya know, and the words just leave my fingertips and onto the page and I’m like “wow, I can’t believe that just happened.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : And people will say stuff, like “I can’t believe the story just went there and that you just do that.” And I’m like “oh my gosh, me neither.”

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : So, I get shocked by it too, it’s pretty interesting, but um, yeah, I went a little off topic there, so...

DARKWICCAN : No, no, no.

ODAATLOVER : ...feel free to bring me back.

DARKWICCAN : No, no.

DELAYNE : That was perfect.

DARKWICCAN : Something, something we talk a lot about on this show is how sometimes authors will get into a zone where it feels more like you’re channeling than writing.

ODAATLOVER : Yes, like, the thoughts come to me more than, like, I bring it out, I guess. I don’t know. It’s very weird.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. It’s like, I totally know what you’re talking about. I’ve experienced it.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : It’s very, it’s so wild, like, you just start writing and all the sudden, twelve thousand words later, you’re like “what just happened?”

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : Yeah. Exactly. Exactly. Yeah. I’m being possessed by a, you know, a Wynonna witch.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Which, hey, worse things right? [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : Yeah, how did this whiskey get in my hand, what is hap, I didn’t even buy that.”

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : Yeah, you’re talking about shared experiences and this is something that, you know, you know, a lot of people have come on to say, so, so we’re...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : ...letting the world know, that if they’ve had this experience they’re not alone.

ODAATLOVER : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

ODAATLOVER : Yeah, for sure. It’s real.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, totally. Totally.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : And I honestly feel like it is a um, a, a, an indicator of really good writing. Because it means you’re writing from a character driven place and not a plot driven place, and I, I always think that, um, character driven writing is superior to plot driven writing, uh, because really, when things happen it’s because the characters have done something that they would naturally do in that given situation as opposed to “well, I really need to get them”...

DELAYNE : To do this so I make them do something weird.

ODAATLOVER : Right.

DARKWICCAN : …”so that this can happen.” You know.

ODAATLOVER : Right, right right. Yeah. I’ve noticed that happens a lot in stories. People, people will write a situation or a dialogue based on what they’re feeling personally...

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm.

ODAATLOVER : ...and it doesn’t really match the characters. And I’m like, well, at that point if you’re writing fanfiction, you might as well just write your own story with your own characters.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

ODAATLOVER : ‘Cause at this point you’re making up your own characters and then slapping some names on it and then the readers can’t really get immersed in it ‘cause it’s like, well this doesn’t sound like them.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

ODAATLOVER : So.

DARKWICCAN : And, you know what though, that can be a very effective tool for writing original fiction. I myself have used it.

ODAATLOVER : Mhmm.

DELAYNE : Uh huh. We started out that way. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, yeah. You know, we, I, I’ve...

ODAATLOVER : Right.

DARKWICCAN : ...used characters from existing property to just kinda jump start me, but I’m definitely not taking them...

ODAATLOVER : Mhmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...in a direction that they would go, I’m taking them in a direction that I would want, you know, my own creations to go. And then I just go back and change the names.

ODAATLOVER : Right.

DARKWICCAN : You know, click find replace.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : No problem, good to go. And I have a piece...

ODAATLOVER : Absolutely.

DARKWICCAN : ...of original fiction. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : Yeah, there you go.

DARKWICCAN : Uh, so, I mean it can be an excellent tool, if that’s what you wanna do, but um...

ODAATLOVER : Mhmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...but yeah, when you’re writing fanfiction, and you’re channeling the characters, and it really is the characters coming through you, and making their own decisions and driving the story, that’s like, such, such a sweet spot.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : Right.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Uh, so, so speaking of writing this story, in particular, um, what, there are a lot of, kind of, challenging moments in, in the story, and I was just curious if there was a particularly difficult sequence for you to write? And if so, uh, what about it made it so hard to tackle?

ODAATLOVER : Yeah, so um, I would say definitely the most difficult sequence was Waverly with Champ at that party.

DARKWICCAN : Oh, yeah.

ODAATLOVER : Because it’s such a heavy topic and I knew it was gonna hit really close to home for...

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm.

ODAATLOVER : ...a lot of the readers, and also, it’s just incredibly difficult writing that and just coming up with that story line. To have to envision that in your head first, in order to know how to get it out...

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm.

DELAYNE : Oh.

ODAATLOVER : ...on the paper, and uh, I’m so emotionally invested in these characters, as I’m sure a lot of people can relate...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : ...and uh, so, I feel, I just feel for them, you know, I care about them so much, like, they’re my friends and stuff, so um, as I was writing it, it almost felt kind of like I was the one putting Waverly in that situation. Like, I was the one hurting her because I was creating the situation.

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm.

ODAATLOVER : Ya know, the story didn’t have to go in that direction, but I took it there, so that was, it was kind of difficult in that aspect as well, but um, yeah, I debated so much on whether or not to even go there just because it is such a heavy topic and you know, the fic, for the most part, had been pretty light and fluffy...

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm.

ODAATLOVER : ...and I was like “do I really want it go to here?”, you know, it’s, and it is difficult to talk about, but you know what, that’s just the reality of it, that’s life, you know, that kind of stuff happens way too often and um, I wanted to show that to no, that no matter to what degree it is, um, it’s still damaging to someone.

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm.

ODAATLOVER : It can still affect the person for a very long time, and I wanted the readers who have experienced a similar situation to have something to relate to and, and to see that their feelings are valid and that there can be recovery and they can get back to some sort of normal. Or, if they haven’t experienced that, to just at least empathize with Waverly in that situation, and kind of see her thought process and maybe why she reacts to things in certain ways or why she makes certain decisions. And even to see Nicole’s side of it as her girlfriend because that’s difficult too, seeing that happen to someone you love and trying to figure out how to help them without being too overbearing, um, so I definitely wanted to show that side of it as well.

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm.

ODAATLOVER : Um, but yeah, it was incredibly difficult to write that and to go through um, that recovery process with both of them, as individuals, but also as a couple um, but ultimately I figured ya know, if this could help at least one person out there, then it’s worth it. It was too important to not add it, to, to the story, for the sake of my own uncomfortableness.

DARKWICCAN : Right.

ODAATLOVER : Is that a word?

DARKWICCAN : And just to clarify for anyone who hasn’t read the story and is kind of wondering what uh, what we’re talking about here.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Um.

ODAATLOVER : Wait, people haven’t read it? People haven’t read this part?

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Yeah. Uh, there is, I would call it more an attempted rape, than a successful one.

ODAATLOVER : Mhmm, yes.

DARKWICCAN : Um, and, and as folks know, if they’re familiar with our fack [ph] (FAQ), we have a rule that we will not recommend stories that have, and this is key, key word here is graphic, we will not [laughter] we will not recommend stories that have a graphic depiction of a rape scene. Uh, that is not the case here. This is an attempted situation, and uh, it is very important to the storytelling and as organically as something like this can develop in a storyline, um, that would be the case here, and I think that uh, that, it was beautifully handled in a very um, both realistic, but also very sensitive way. And I, I actually recommend this story for folks to maybe um, dealing with or recovering from this type of situation because I think it’s very cathartic uh, and I think that it is, again, just a very thoughtful, carefully written scenario um, and uh, so kudos to you, my friend, for tackling a very, very tough subject.

[weird long pause]

DELAYNE : Uh, ok.

DARKWICCAN : Ok, well, let’s get back on track with the uh, morning zoo here.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : No, I’m kidding. [laughter]

DELAYNE : Oh, I need to turn this around.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : Yeah.

DELAYNE : I love it when we go, you know, we’re all light and happy. The same happens in fic, as happens here on...

ODAATLOVER : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : ...the show. We’ll all be happy and light and then yeah, we deal with something very deep, very serious, and uh.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. Let’s shake...

DELAYNE : Let’s turn it back around.

DARKWICCAN : ...ourselves out of it.

ODAATLOVER : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So, I’m gonna ask a quick follow up question to “ok, what’s the most difficult part you wrote” to, what’s the, what is your, the favorite memory from writing the story so far?

ODAATLOVER : Ooh, my favorite memory? Um, I, uh, you know what, I think it’s um, when Waverly and Nicole first have sex.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : Just ‘cause that, that...

DARKWICCAN : Way back. Way back at the beginning.

ODAATLOVER : Way back at the beginning.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

ODAATLOVER : [laughter] Just because it was such um, you know, it was such an important step in their relationship and it’s, you know, it was very, I put a lot of work into writing that because I, you know, I wanted it to be carefully done and not just like, oh whatever, they’re having sex. You know, ‘cause it is such a big deal, and you can see on the show that for them it’s a big deal in their relationship.

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm.

ODAATLOVER : So, um, I kind, I really wanted to portray that in a, uh, in a good way and I wanted, I wanted it to really um, you know, I wanted people to really read that and to, to really, to really feel something from that, you know. To really be able to relate to them on that and to see what they’re going through. So, probably that, just ‘cause you know.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : I mean, it was fun to write, too.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] I’m sure many people enjoyed that scene.

DARKWICCAN : Yes.

ODAATLOVER : Yeah, that was the begin, that was the start of my smut writing career, so.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : That really turned it around for me.

DARKWICCAN : Excellent start. Definitely off on the right...

ODAATLOVER : But, yeah.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...foot, I don’t know. [laughter] A sign of...

ODAATLOVER : The right finger?

DARKWICCAN : ...excellent things to come. Uh, [mimic joke drum sound]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : Oh, yeah. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Well, um, I am, uh, I’m thoroughly enjoying the story, as I said, I have yet to get bored. I recommend anyone who hasn’t started reading this story yet, please sit down and do so, it’s gonna take you awhile...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...to catch up

ODAATLOVER : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...so it’s definitely worth the...

ODAATLOVER : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...investment of time, and uh, and yeah, it just keeps getting better and better. No pressure or anything, but um.

ODAATLOVER : Oh, yeah. After this interview, like, it just gets really bad.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : I don’t know how to write anymore. No, it’s funny, ‘cause people will tell me, they’ll say “you know, I really wanna start reading this fic, but it’s so long and it’s intimidating” and I’m like, “ya know, just try it and see”. Then the next day they’re like I read it all in one night.”

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Oh my god!

ODAATLOVER : They’re like “I stayed up for thirteen hours and read this whole fanfic.”

DELAYNE : Oh my gosh.

ODAATLOVER : And I’m just like “what patience.”

DARKWICCAN : And you’re like “you didn’t have to do that. You could have broken it down into bite size chunks.”

ODAATLOVER : Yeah, yeah.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : I’m like, there are different chapters for a reason.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : It’s not like one long one-shot. It’s a story, like, take your time on it.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

ODAATLOVER : But, yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Well, you know how A O 3 has that option where you can just see the entire work text in one.

DELAYNE : I have it. That’s my default. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : And I’m like, oh my god.

ODAATLOVER : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : I can’t even. I have, I have to do the chapter by chapter. I will go insane [laughter]...

ODAATLOVER : Oh, yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...if it’s just one long thing. ‘Cause while I really do...

ODAATLOVER : Yeah, you’re scrolling forever.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, exactly. While I do appreciate long chapters.

ODAATLOVER : Mhmm.

DARKWICCAN : Like, upwards of fifteen thousand word chapters. I do appreciate...

ODAATLOVER : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...that, but I still need a stopping point. Where I can just kinda go…

ODAATLOVER : Right.

DARKWICCAN : Ok, taking a breath. [laughter]

DELAYNE : Well...

ODAATLOVER : Yeah. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : ...when I use to travel a bit more, it was great to just load the whole thing and when I was on airplane mode, bam, it was there to read, but yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Mmm, yeah.

ODAATLOVER : Right, right.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, that’s true, that’s true.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Uh, so, speaking of traveling, speaking of traveling. I think you will be, uh, relieved to know, odaatlover, that we are not sending you to a desert island where you will be stranded and forced only to read one story for the rest of your days.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : Oh, good.

DARKWICCAN : But...

ODAATLOVER : That was tough last time.

DARKWICCAN : ...but we do have another question for you, uh, that I’m going to make Delayne ask ‘cause I’m a mean person.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : Ok.

DELAYNE : Alright, if you were to write a genre story, what type of world would you set it in?

ODAATLOVER : Um, can I pick this one?

DELAYNE : [laughter[

DARKWICCAN : No because...

DELAYNE : You’re writing a contemporary...

ODAATLOVER : Ok.

DELAYNE : ...already.

ODAATLOVER : Ok, ok, ok. 

DELAYNE : Dig deep here.

ODAATLOVER : Ok, ok, so, I’m the kind of person where um, it’s difficult for me to write something that’s not logical, so...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : ...maybe I’d pick sci-fi because I can see that as being logical, but, like, an advanced kind of logic.

DARKWICCAN : Ok.

ODAATLOVER : So, um, yeah, I guess, if I, if I had to pick, which you’re making me do.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : I’d say sci-fi.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] So, so, so, so sci-fi is the way to go?

ODAATLOVER : Yeah, that’s the way to go.

DARKWICCAN : If you had to. Well, we look forward to your, your space Earp...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...story on the horizon.

ODAATLOVER : No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Don’t expect that to happen.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : This is just, like, if you were threatening me and you were like “you have to pick one!” It’d be sci-fi.

DARKWICCAN : Ok. [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : But you’re not, so, it’s not gonna happen folks, so…

DELAYNE : Don’t expect it.

ODAATLOVER : ...don’t get excited about it.

DARKWICCAN : So, you say that now. You say that now, but you’re gonna...

DELAYNE : The seed has been planted.

DARKWICCAN : ...you’re gonna have a dream.

ODAATLOVER : Yeah, WayHaught in space.

DARKWICCAN : WayHaught in space.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I mean, it’s been done beautifully and it can be done beautifully again. That’s all I’m sayin. Um [laughter], so, alright.

ODAATLOVER : Just not by me.

DARKWICCAN : Well, we’re not gonna keep you from working on chapter sixty nine.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Hey-o, sixty nine, of “The Grind”...

ODAATLOVER : Hey, hey, hey.

DARKWICCAN : ...any longer.

ODAATLOVER : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Thank you again, so much, for coming on the show to chat with us about this immense story. It is always a thrill chatting with you, and are you going to any conventions?

ODAATLOVER : Um, I’m not. I don’t have money.

DARKWICCAN : Oh, yeah, money’s a problem.

ODAATLOVER : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : I feel ya there buddy. Well, listen, at some point, at some point our paths will cross I R L, I’m sure, and I will be happy to give you...

ODAATLOVER : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...a high five of thanks for all of your hard work.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ODAATLOVER : Yeah, for sure, for sure.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

MUSIC : Don't Deal with the Devil by Kristoffer Madigan

DARKWICCAN : 

And that'S all for this episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction. Thanks for joining us.

Tremendous thanks to ODAATLOVER for chatting with us about their story 'The Grind'!

Background music for the episode was: A Proper Story and Moon-Touched by Darren Korb, Lingering Lovers by Ron Goodwin, and the outro music is Don't Deal with the Devil by Kristoffer Madigan.

If you have questions or comments for the podcast you can find us on Twitter at E F A underscore Podcast and on Facebook at E F A Podcast. And you can find all of our episodes, old and new, at our website E F A Podcast dot com. And if you're listening on iTunes, please take a moment to rate and review our show.

Thanks for tuning in, and we hope you'll join us again next time for another episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction. Until then, READ MORE FIC!

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Episodes post Mondays at 8am PST
> 
> Visit our Website http://efapodcast.com/ for all episodes old and new!
> 
> Follow us on Twitter: @efa_podcast
> 
> And on Facebook: facebook.com/EFAPodcast


	6. EFA Goes to the Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week DW and Delayne pop some popcorn and settle into a double-feature of movie-inspired AU fics!

[Click HERE to Listen!](http://efapodcast.com/efa-goes-to-the-movies)

Read the fics!

[Proposal on Detours by Charles_Z_Earp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966628)

[My Ex-Ex (Except Gay) by DeputyyDipshit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679293)

Episode artwork by [Chantal Zeegers](http://efapodcast.com/youareavision.tumblr.com)

DeputyyDipshit’s Desert Island fic selection: [Wishin and Hopin by Bootsncatz](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1025367)

Transcript by ApproxTenCats

Ep 306: EFA Goes to the Movies 

[ph] – Indicates preceding word has been spelled phonetically

[sic] – Indicates preceding word has been transcribed verbatim

MUSIC : Write My Story by Olly Anna

ANNOUNCER GUY : You've tuned in to the  _ Earp Fiction Addiction _ , a fan podcast all about  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. Join our intrepid host DarkWiccan and Delayne as they dive deep into the sometimes sweet, sometimes spicy, and always varied world of fanfiction for the  _ Wynonna Earp _ fandom.

MUSIC : A Proper Story by Darren Korb

DARKWICCAN: Thanks Announcer Guy and welcome everybody to this week’s episode of the  _ Earp Fiction Addiction _ , the podcast dedicated entirely to  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. I am your host DarkWiccan and with me, popping popcorn in one of those jiffy pop things over the stove, is my wonderful co-host...

DELAYNE: Hi, it’s Delayne. 

DARKWICCAN: How’s that popcorn coming along there Delayne?

DELAYNE: Um, when you started that I was not picturing the jiffy pop, I was actually picturing the movie-style, the little popcorn maker.

DARKWICCAN: Oh, the air-pop.

DELAYNE: Yeah, because… oh no, not the air-popper, the actual oil-popper because I used to do a concession stand at the movie, the little movie in college, the college groups would, you could have a… wow, I’m good with words today. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: [laughs] I was just going to let you find your way through it and then cut it together and make it sound like one seamless statement.

DELAYNE: In college my club got one of the movie nights to do the concession stand as part of the way to make money for the club. So I have run the little popcorn popper and that’s exactly what I was picturing when you started that.

DARKWICCAN: And then suddenly you’re in front of the stove, shaking a jiffy pop pan. How’s that wrist working for you?

DELAYNE: Not very well, I’ve never actually done this before, it’s probably going to get burnt. Just to warn you. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: [laughs] It’s just for the experience. Sure why not. We’ll just coat it with an extra layer of butter and salt, you know. What’s it from Buffy? It’s blackened, it’s cajun corn.

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: So, let’s see, why are we popping popcorn in whatever method we’re choosing to pop popcorn in? 

DELAYNE: Well, I did mention a little small movie theatre, would that have something to do with it, maybe?

DARKWICCAN: You did mention a small movie theatre, that’s right, this week on the show, EFA is going to the movies.

DELAYNE: I feel like this should be a “bah ba bahhh” or something there.

DARKWICCAN: Right? Maybe if I’m feeling inspired I’ll cut some sort of music cue in there. I’ll track down the old Siskel and Ebert music.

DELAYNE: You lost most of our audience I’m pretty sure.

DARKWICCAN: With Siskel… with Siskel? Really? No way, I know for a fact that a good chunk of our audience is our age and would definitely get that reference.

DELAYNE: Okay. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Thank you for the concession. Ba dum ting.

DELAYNE: Well played, well played.

DARKWICCAN: Thank you. But the EFA cinema, I would say, is more of an art house.

DELAYNE: Those are the fun ones, you can sometimes get beer there.

DARKWICCAN: Those are the fun ones. You can. At the art house cinema here where I live you can totally get beer. I can’t have any right now, but you can. So yes, this week on the show we’re talking about fics that have been inspired not only by  _ Wynonna Earp  _ of course, but also by movies. Now we’re only talking about two titles today, that’s because we’ve actually talked about other fics on past episodes that were also inspired by films and only just this season did I get the wild notion of doing an episode dedicated to fics inspired by films. And then when I was coming up with the list I realised it was much shorter than I thought it was going to be because we’ve already talked about a bunch of them.  [laughs]

DELAYNE: There’s only so many times that I… let me rephrase that… I can always praise  _ Christmas in a Coma _ , I mean, as many times as you want me to, but like you said, been there done that.

DARKWICCAN: Oh yeah. Exactly, exactly. Yes. The  _ 50 First Dates _ AU that we’ve talked about previously as well,  _ Remember Me, _ that story we’ve already talked about so that’s off the list. I could talk about it again because I think it’s great, but the good news is the stories that we are talking about today are both really awesome. And I’m actually particularly excited about our feature story that will lead us to the author interview, because they took a terrible film...

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: I mean I’m sorry, I have to be honest, it was a terrible, terrible, terrible movie, and made it really great, but we’ll get to that in a minute. Why don’t we start off… [CONTENT CENSORED, PLEASE VISIT EFAPODCAST.COM FOR FULL TRANSCRIPT] Anyway, why don’t we get started on the first of our double feature. Hey! We’re doing a double feature! I could have been selling it on that this whole time, gosh darn it. [laughs]

DELAYNE: [laughs] It’s great when your brilliance happens just a...

DARKWICCAN: A moment too late? Yeah.

DELAYNE: Better than not at all. Like with me maybe.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah. 

DELAYNE: Anyway...

DARKWICCAN: No. Stop it. Stop.

DELAYNE: I’m feeling super brilliant today, so...

DARKWICCAN: Yes, you are super brilliant today, I’m wearing sunglasses to protect my eyes from your brilliant glow. 

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Alright, believe it or not folks, I haven’t had any sugar today, not any at all. So yes, let’s dive in to the first of our double feature today which is called  _ Proposal On Detours _ , which is a  _ Leap Year _ remake by Charles_Z_Earp which is a really fun name to say quickly. It’s [ph] Charrllzzz Zee Earp. So Delayne would you like to give us the premise of the movie?

DELAYNE: Yeah, so, I first started reading this and I was like, “wait a minute, have I seen this movie? I’m pretty sure I’ve seen this movie.” And yeah as I’m going through it, “okay, I’ve seen this movie.” So the premise is that the main character doesn’t get the proposal that she’s thinking she should, while her boyfriend’s in Dublin she learns that...

DARKWICCAN: Okay, let me help you out, this is already going wildly off course. [laughs]

DELAYNE: I’d rather just talk about what I’ve read.

DARKWICCAN: Okay, let me help you out bud, okay so the premise of the movie, if you haven’t seen this movie, or maybe you have, let me give you a quick reminder. The stars of this movie are Amy Adams and Matthew Goode. Matthew Goode is a british actor who some of you may recognise from  _ Imagine Me and You _ as the husband who gets left.

DELAYNE: Ooohhh, I forgot about that.

DARKWICCAN: Who has the terrible name: Heck. But that’s another movie, we’re talking about  _ Leap Year _ . So the premise of the film is this - at the start of the movie, Amy Adams, a successful…um, what does she do… she does furniture arranging, she does space… not space styling, it’s an actual thing... staging. She does staging for luxury apartments to get them purchased or rented. So she’s a successful apartment stager, she is dating a successful doctor, and she thinks that the next step is to get engaged, because the path that they’ve been going on, they’ve been together for a while, and so they go out to dinner and Amy Adams’ character thinks, “oh, this is it,” and of course the proposal doesn’t come. And she’s really frustrated and wants this to happen. So her boyfriend has to go over to Dublin for a conference, he’s a medical doctor, going over to Dublin for a medical conference. So Amy Adams’ character finds out there’s this tradition that on leap year in Ireland the woman can propose to the man. I’m like, “well, that can happen anytime, you don’t have to wait for a leap year, but sure let’s go with this heteronormative bull-crap.” So she attempts to get over to Ireland in time to do this and of course everything goes wrong in her trip, she ends up having to hire… she ends up, first of all, on the wrong end of Ireland. She ends up having to hire a local to drive her up to Dublin to hopefully get her there in time to do this proposal, and of course in the process the person who she’s hired to drive her, who is a bit of a curmudgeon she ends up falling for. So that’s the premise. Da da daaa.

DELAYNE: Very succinct. Nicely done. 

DARKWICCAN: Thank you. That’s a premise and a summary. So that is the story of the movie.

DELAYNE: Literally.

DARKWICCAN: And that is the story of the story.

DELAYNE: That is the story of the fic. It follows the movie pretty spot on.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, it is almost a shot for shot recounting of the film, only instead of it being a roguish young Irishman who’s a bit of a grump, it’s roguish young Irish woman who’s a bit of a grump. And in this case the roguish young Irish woman who’s a bit of a grump is Nicole and Waverly is the American, and Champ is the doctor. That is the biggest… talk about a leap. That is the biggest leap in this whole thing, believing for half a second that Champ frickin’ Hardy could become a successful sort after surgeon.

DELAYNE: Okay, but, I like this Champ a lot better than the Champ of the next one, I’m just going to put that out there.

DARKWICCAN: Absolutely fair, absolutely fair. And much like the boyfriend character in the film Champ here, he’s not necessarily a bad guy, he’s just very preoccupied with his own success, and his own concerns.

DELAYNE: Which is kind of on brand well enough for Champ.

DARKWICCAN: That is kind of on brand, we just elevated his intelligence a bit here.

DELAYNE: Ah, a bit? 

DARKWICCAN: A lot. But, I mean, it is a fun story, it’s actually not finished yet but you know what’s going to happen.

DELAYNE: Right, even if you haven’t seen the movie, you know what’s going to happen.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, yeah, it’s a romcom. You know...

DELAYNE: Of course we have a couple of favourite tropes thrown in too, we have the “there’s only one bed,” and even “the fake dating,” they pretend to be married.

DARKWICCAN: Yes, yes, and again pulled directly from the film but yeah, that’s always a fun scenario to put these characters into. And there’s also, there’s something, it’s so funny because this is not the first time that Nicole Haught has been written as an Irish individual and I just, it’s one of those things where I try so hard to picture Kat doing an Irish accent, I don’t believe she can do it. I genuinely in my heart of hearts don’t believe she can do a passable Irish accent...

DELAYNE: But I really want to hear her try. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Exactly, exactly, I really want to hear her try to convince me with an Irish accent, I really want to hear it. But yeah, it’s a fun story, it’s well told, it’s very concise, and there is a comfort in knowing what’s going to happen next right? And it’s just fun. It’s a lot of fun you guys. If for nothing else, I recommend this story,  _ Proposal on Detours _ , for the fun factor alone.

DELAYNE: It was definitely an enjoyable read and as you said unfinished and… bit of a heartbreaking stopping point at the moment, so just putting it out to the universe that we will patiently wait for the rest of it.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, but again if you’re familiar with the movie, you know what happens. You know what happens. Yeah. [laughs]

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: So anyway, moving gaily forward?

DELAYNE: Moving gaily forward indeed.

DARKWICCAN: Okay, so the next story is literally called  _ My Ex Ex, Except Gay _ .

DELAYNE: Super duper duper gay.

DARKWICCAN: Super duper gay.  And it’s by the author DeputyDipshit. That’s up there with Igotopigfarts, that’s right up there. But here’s the thing, okay, so if you’ve seen this film in order to support Kat Barrell you know, I’m sorry....

DELAYNE: I had not seen the movie, and it wasn’t until this story started posting and it’s like, “oh, I’m going to have to watch this now aren’t I.” And I finally watched it and then they didn’t get to reading it right away. So now, the whole time I’m having moments like… because it’s been quite a while since I’ve seen the movie now and I’m like, “wait, was this in the show?” It was a bit of a wild ride for me, anyway, continue.

DARKWICCAN: If you’ve seen this movie  _ My Ex Ex _ , and we all love Kat, we all support Kat, we all want Kat to be successful in her career, I’m sorry, she twerked so, she worked, she didn’t twerk, well she twerked in a couple scenes, she worked so hard on this movie, she worked so hard to try to make the best of this film you can see her working...

DELAYNE: So hard.

DARKWICCAN: …so hard on screen. She’s working so hard, you guys, but oh my god this movie is horrible, it’s absolutely horrible. And Ray too, Ray you can tell, Ray was working really hard. He was working really hard to do the best he could.

DELAYNE: Oh, Ray’s character, ugh.

DARKWICCAN: And he was a terrific bastard, he was an absolutely terrific bastard, he really pulled it off, and it’s a comfort to know that’s not what he’s like in real life. He’s the sweetest, sweetest, sweetheart of a man, ever, that’s such a comfort to know. But this movie, you guys, it’s so bad, it’s so horrible. It doesn’t know what it wants to be. I’m not going to give a full review. It’s just bad. So when I saw  _ My Ex Ex Except Gay _ pop up I was just like, “oh Jesus Christ, okay, alright.” So I went into this with low expectations and I cannot tell you how thrilled and delighted I was to discover that this is a fantastic story. Basically DeputyDipshit took the essential, what should have been sole and only premise of this story, but in the film somehow got lost among frat boys and toilet humour, and took the sole premise of the story and extrapolated on it and it’s like why couldn’t this have been the script? Because let me tell you what, it is not just your standard romcom fare, they get into some scary moments but they’re not forced, it feels like this could actually happen based on the character traits that come out of the evolution of these characters in this universe. So Delayne, do you want to try doing a quick sum up? Or do you want me to do it? Because I’ve been talking a lot. 

DELAYNE: I will try to quickly sum it up. So Champ breaks up with Waverly, her best friends take her to a psychic, the psychic says, “you’ll get back with your ex soon,” but she happens to be thinking of her ex ex. And then a bunch of crazy shit happens, I don’t know. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Oh my god. Okay, let me help you. Much like the film, the Champ character who is standing in for Ray’s character, who is a complete douchebag, dumps Waverly at the most...

DELAYNE: Biggest fucking douchebag ever, so Champ fit really well in this, personally.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, dumps Waverly at the most expensive restaurant in Toronto. Waverly then, as Delayne said, goes to her best friends to help her, and her sister Wynonna, okay, first of all important to know that when she goes to Wynonna’s apartment she learns for the first time that Nicole is Wynonna’s roommate. Nicole is Waverly’s ex ex, they dated in college, Nicole didn’t really have a clear path to any sort of solid anything, she just wanted to make music and she was just kind of smoking weed and you know, kind of a flake...

DELAYNE: Stoner, slacker, stereotype in college.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, and Waverly didn’t see that in her future so they broke up. But, of course, Nicole always carries a bit of a flame for young Waverly. Of course, Nicole and Wynonna are besties because Wynaught BroTP! And so Waverly finds out that Nicole is living with Wynonna. Okay, so that’s bombshell number one. Then Rosita and Chrissy take Waverly to see a psychic, Kate, of course.

DELAYNE: I love that.

DARKWICCAN: Yes, and Kate does the whole, “you will get back with your ex soon.” And much like in the film Waverly runs into Nicole at the record store and they hit it off and start, you know, a spark starts to form and they start to grow closer again. And there are other things happening, Shae Pressman is a character that has been in Nicole’s life in this story as well, that causes a bit of tension. We’ve got basically every character from Wynonna Earp with the exception of Mama Earp and Bobo, I think, make an appearance in this story at some point.

DELAYNE: I love that Dolls is the bartender at the other place. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Right. Right.

DELAYNE: I mean it’s great, got quite a few in.

DARKWICCAN: Similar to the film, Nicole sees this opportunity to improve herself and by improving herself that also helps her in her pursuit of Waverly and their relationship. And it is actually a healthy change, it’s not a, “I’m changing for you,” it’s a, “no, I’m changing for me.” I’m changing for me but a nice side effect is that it’s going to improve our chances together...

DELAYNE: Yeah, and that’s the difference in the movie right? The changes are happening before Nicole encounters Waverly again, so positive.

DARKWICCAN: Right, right. And so we do have this very kind of positive build up of Waverly and Nicole’s relationship and then Chrissy does something very stupid. And this is where we really start to… we’ve already started to detour away from the film at this point but we really take a hard left turn away from the film at this point thank goodness, and also, yikes. 

DELAYNE: Right, I was taken by surprise.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, when Chrissy who for what… okay so Chrissy was around when the whole Nicole/Waverly relationship originally went to hell, so she was around for that, and she remembers that, and she remembers watching her friend go through hell. And the pain of that break up and having to take responsibility for that break up so she’s worried.

DELAYNE: She’s not a fan.

DARKWICCAN: She’s not a fan. So she does what she thinks is best for her best friend and goes behind her back.

DELAYNE: Amazing how that never works.

DARKWICCAN: Right. Now, I’m not going to tell you who she goes to and I’m not going to tell you what happens because I really do want you guys to sit down and read this story. It is a really terrific story, the characterisations are spot on, the pacing if terrific, and it is such a… it’s like, “oh man, why couldn’t the film have been this?” Not because it’s gay, just because the story telling is so far superior to what happened in the film. But yeah, I’m not going to tell you what happens, but I will say it takes us down a much darker path than you might anticipate in a standard romcom fare, but again it’s earned, as I mentioned earlier, it doesn’t feel forced, it makes sense based on the characters and who they are. Of course it’s a Wayhaught story so we do have smatterings here and there within the forty three hundred plus fics of having a sad ending but that’s the exception, not the rule. We’re definitely the rule here, you’re going to have a positive ending, but it is a bit of a roller coaster ride to get there. But so worth the ride, it is a thrill, and you will end up at the end of it satisfied with the experience. Yeah. Anything you want to add to that?

DELAYNE: I would like to add to the… to point out the “except gay” part, so this is super super gay, like we have not only do we have Wayhaught, we… should I discuss the other pairings? We have at least two more women loving women couples… [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, go for it.

DELAYNE: That in the end, so Waverly of course after having been dumped needs to find a place to live, because she’d moved in with Champ, so she finds this apartment conveniently in the same apartment complex, but...

DARKWICCAN: Not as Champ, in the same apartment complex as Wynonna and Nicole.

DELAYNE: Thank you, leaving out important details. Yeah, so she’s going to be Wynonna and Nicole’s neighbour but she’s like, “oh, why not have a roommate?” Conveniently Rosita is there helping her look at the place, “you know what. We’re getting kicked out, how about I move in with you?” So we’ve got Rosita and Waverly, and then of course Nicole and Wynonna, and now we have Wynonna and Rosita meet, and you know there’s a lot of shippers. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: The Wynsita shippers, yes.

DELAYNE: The Wynsita shippers, they’re all for BiNonna. 

DARKWICCAN: So, just to further clarify what you were saying, we have as roommates Nicole and Wynonna, and as roommates Rosita and Waverly. It’s not a… because I know that if you tell people there’s a Rosita/Waverly thing hackles go up.

DELAYNE: [laughs] No not that kind of thing.

DARKWICCAN: Just to be clear, Rosita and Waverly are just roommates, but a spark does occur between Rosita and Wynonna. If you’re a Wynsita shipper you will enjoy this story. 

DELAYNE:  And then there’s another surprise pairing but I think you should read that, because that one took me by surprise as well. I was like, “wait a minute.”

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, the Wynsita pairing, that’s a little bit like, okay once you put them in close proximity to each other and there isn’t a potential other character, and there is, there is, but generally in these type of stories when you put Wynonna and Rosita in close proximity Wynsita is on the horizon so that’s not a surprise. The other couple I agree with you, I was like, “whaaat?”

DELAYNE: It just makes it extra gay, and I love that.

DARKWICCAN: Yes, yes it does. This should be  _ My Ex Ex _ (Except EXTRA Gay).

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: How many ex sounds can we put in this title?

DELAYNE: Extra, extra, extra gay.

DARKWICCAN: Fair. So yes, so as we always do when we feature multiple stories the last story that we talk about is the story that we’re going to be chatting with the author, and that’s absolutely true here. We will be talking with DeputyDipshit after the break. [CONTENT CENSORED, PLEASE VISIT EFAPODCAST.COM FOR FULL TRANSCRIPT]

DARKWICCAN: And welcome back everybody to the  _ Earp Fiction Addiction _ , the podcast dedicated entirely to  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. I remain your host, DarkWiccan, and with me with a face full of popcorn is my delightful co-host...

DELAYNE: Delayne. Oh sorry [spoken “Delayne” sound muffled by a mouth full of fake popcorn] [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Okay, yeah, theatre of the mind, theatre of the mind. And we are super excited to be joined in our little auditorium here by the delightful author of the wonderful story  _ My Ex Ex (Except Gay) _ DeputyDipshit who would like us to call them Sarah today, so Sarah welcome to the show.

SARAH: Hi...

DARKWICCAN: [laughs] You sound so trepidatious, we don’t bite, I promise.

SARAH : Whassup!!!

DARKWICCAN: There we go.  [laughs]  Thanks so much for coming on and chatting with us today.

SARAH : Thank you for inviting me.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, absolutely. Yeah man this story is, it’s so good, it’s so good. I couldn’t stop talking in the first segment about how I wish that your story was the actual movie, because the movie is terrible. I’m sorry, it is absolutely horrifyingly bad. So like a one hundred times improvement with your story, actual character development, a plot, a defined arc that has growth of characters and just you know an actual story so good job. [laughs]

SARAH : Thank you.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, absolutely.  [laughs]  So I’m going to ask you the obligatory ask I ask most authors when they come on, how did you get started writing fanfiction?

SARAH : Um, actually I started writing when I was in, I think, seventh grade maybe for a book series called  _ The Kingdom Keepers _ and it was just this whole thing, I had five thousand stories for it and once I hit high school I became too busy so I stopped. I kind of fell out of writing, and I was actually kind of sad about that because it was one of the few things that I actually enjoyed doing. And then I just finished my first year of college so the summer between my senior year and my first year of college I found Wynonna Earp and all that, and that’s when I found the spark again to start writing.

DARKWICCAN: Oh wow, I honestly think you’re the first author that we’ve had on who has said they started writing fanfiction in response to a book series, that’s really cool. 

SARAH : Well, I didn’t watch a lot of TV when I was younger, I didn’t get into shows and stuff, I was a huge reader so this series, I grew up with it, so I guess it just rooted itself in my heart and I wanted to play with these characters.

DELAYNE: Did you even realise you were writing fanfiction at the time? Did you have an idea?

SARAH : I honestly didn’t know there was a name for it, I thought I was just taking someone else’s characters and a plot from a book and just making my own story out of it. I didn’t know that’s what fanfiction was. And then my sister actually introduced me to fanfic.net or whatever, and that’s when I started posting everything and getting really into it. So, not at first. 

DARKWICCAN: Did you have a bit of a following? With your, what was it called?  _ Kingdom Keepers _ ?

SARAH :  _ Kingdom Keepers _ , yeah. Yes, the first story that I ever wrote I didn’t really know how to end it so it just kept going until it was fifty chapters or so. And then once that ended I kept having people commenting on the last chapter and asking, “oh, can you write a sequel, can you do more, blah blah blah.” So, I did. And I actually never finished the second story...

DARKWICCAN: [laughs] 

DARKWICCAN: Hey life happens, it’s okay.

SARAH : Yeah, that was the time between when I graduated eighth grade and when I started high school, so high school was kind of the reason I stopped writing. It’s kind of sad.

DARKWICCAN: Well it took your attention, it took your free time, I mean that’s completely understandable. I mean, high school.

SARAH: And the series ended so after that it was kind of like, “well, you know, move on, something else.” I guess, I don’t know.

DARKWICCAN: That’s cool though, I mean you got a really young start, and I think the fact that you were writing at such a young age, and also such a reader as well, has definitely done nothing but help you in your skill set because… yeah. My mom actually is a literature professor and the thing that she always tells her students if they’re interested in going into writing is, “well, you’ve gotta read.” The more you read the better a writer you’ll be, because you’ll understand technique and form and grammar and language and so yeah.

DELAYNE: So what was that? Read more fic?

DARKWICCAN: Read more fic is what I’m saying. Yes. Maybe not in the same… and here’s the thing, a lot of author’s are like, “I don’t read fic because I don’t want it to influence my writing.” And that’s great so maybe you don’t read fic in your fandom, maybe you read fic in another fandom.  [laughs]

SARAH: Where’s the fun in that?

DARKWICCAN: Or just pick up a good old classic book. But that’s really cool, that’s awesome, right on. So what about  _ Wynonna Earp _ got you to start writing again?

SARAH: Oh boy, it was kind of like that same thing that book series had, where I watched it, I didn’t like it initially, I thought it was too cheesy or whatever, so I started it over from season one and after I finished, I watched it on Netflix, so I was waiting for season two and I, I didn’t actually start writing until very recently, surprisingly, I mean this story was my first piece of fiction for  _ Wynonna Earp _ , but I had thought about it. So I started constructing these like character… like I would go back and study the characters and then make all these lists for them like qualities they have, good things, bad things, and then started thinking about, maybe I can start writing again using these characters because I’m so attached to them and I feel like it would just be very easy to write. Because the show is so out there, anything’s possible, so I feel like it just spoke to me, “oh this would be easy to start writing for, it’d be fun.” 

DARKWICCAN: Yes.

DELAYNE: Okay, well what about the movie,  _ My Ex Ex _ , that made you want to re-write it with the  _ Wynonna Earp _ characters?

SARAH: Well, part of the reason was mostly because Kat was in it, and Tamara, so I felt like, I don’t even know, I was watching this movie one day and I was like, “You know what would be funny? Is if we change it up, made it gay.” I feel like it, it was such a terrible movie but in all the right ways. I really thought it would be something fun to work with and very easy to start off with to get back into writing. So I sat down for a while and I thought about it, “do I want my first story to be this?” And then [inaudible] I came up with the idea, why don’t I change it, make it gay, and then everyone’s happy. So, it was the overall appeal of the comedy and just the cheesiness of it, because that’s kind of the brand of the show, I mean honestly cheesy and funny and kind of stupid at times but everybody loves it. 

DARKWICCAN: Mmhmm. It gets deep when it needs to get deep. Yeah.

SARAH: I feel like it was on brand for the most part.

DARKWICCAN: So what scene from the movie were you most looking forward to translating into this new version that you were writing?

SARAH: Um, there were actually a couple of different scenes but the first one that comes to my mind, it was the part where Chrissy and Rosita took Waverly to see Kate for the first time. Because that scene in the movie was so weird and it felt kind of out of place, but also season three...

DARKWICCAN: So many things in that movie felt out of place but anyway...

SARAH: Yeah, true. Season three of Wynonna Earp gave us a character that would fit that role perfectly, so I immediately thought, “you know, it would be really fun to write about Kate.” So it gave me an opportunity to really go back and study Kate from when we’ve seen her on screen and stuff, and I just felt like the banter between Kate and Waverly and all this stuff, I just thought it was really fun because it also gave me an excuse to go research psychics and tarot cards and all that stuff that I didn’t really know much about. And I just really loved writing just how sassy Kate was and everything. Like I just thought that was really fun. But also another scene that was one of my favourites was, I want to say it was in chapter two, the very beginning, the scene where it’s Waverly, Rosita and Chrissy and they’re at a coffee shop or something and talking about how Waverly thinks Champ was going to propose to her and all this stuff. Because, you know, as far as fanfics go Chrissy, Rosita and Waverly are always the best friend trifecta, they’re always together, either just two of them or all three, and I just had a lot of fun writing that dynamic, because you had the sarcastic comments from Rosita and the snappy one-liners from Chrissy and Waverly was just over here like, “guys, can we focus on what’s important.” So I just felt like those two scenes were kind of just fun to write. And they ended up being pretty different from what they were in the movie but for the most part I think I kept the overall feeling of it. Which is what I like, because not every scene in that movie was worth [inaudible]

DARKWICCAN: No, let me say I’m so grateful for the scenes and the characters that you thankfully omitted from this story. Oh so very grateful.

SARAH: Yeah. [laughs]

DELAYNE: [laughs] Well, other than omitting some characters, what was the biggest, or maybe the most difficult change that you did have to make to a movie character to make it fit Wynonna Earp…

SARAH: Well, this one, so Ray’s character in the movie Ted, okay, that was Champ’s character in the story, that, that was a major change, clearly. [inaudible]

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Yes.

DELAYNE: I think we may have mentioned….

SARAH: Well you see, Ted was written to be the antagonist quote/unquote of the film, because he caused the conflict and he really set the plot into motion. But in the story it’s clear that I wrote Champ to be more, way more, hostile and violent than Ted ever was, but I honestly wouldn’t call that challenging as much as I would call that the boy/man effect. Because Champ is just a dick, he was never violent or mean or abusive that we know of in the show, but in the fic-verse he’s always the guy who’s hurting people or causing all the drama. So I wanted to make him, I wanted to take that and I wanted to blow it up by a thousand, and make him the big bad guy of this fic. Which honestly wasn’t even the original plan, but I felt like...

DARKWICCAN: I was going to say, I was just about to ask, this story does take a really dark turn, so that wasn’t the plan from the beginning? That just kind of happened?

SARAH: Oh yeah, gosh, the original plan was honestly just to stick to the plot of the movie, just rewrite the movie but with these characters and just a few changes based on how these characters act in canon and the setting and stuff. But as I started writing, I quickly realised that it really wasn’t what I wanted. Like what we talked about before, the movie was kind of [inaudible].

DARKWICCAN: Mmm.

SARAH: It made me uncomfortable thinking about having to write certain scenes, one scene in particular about a party, but it just didn’t feel right. So I made a faint outline of the story as I went and rewatched the movie, I think I watched this movie approximately five times in the process of writing this story...

DARKWICCAN: I’m so sorry.

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: I managed to get through it once.

DELAYNE: And I started watching it just because I knew I wanted to watch it before I read the story.

SARAH : Honestly, for those of you who have not read the story to watch the movie before, so you’re not let down, let me say that. But as I watched the movie I realised that if I were going to stick to the plot scene for scene a lot of things would have felt out of place with these characters from Wynonna Earp. Or they would seem forced. So after I drafted the first chapter I honestly had no idea where this story was going or how it would end. So I posted it, I got some feedback to see if people were actually going to read this, and that’s when I kind of started getting serious about it. So basically, the short answer to this question, the dark twist was not originally planned to happen at all, not in any way, shape or form. I mean, maybe Champ coming back and being more of an asshole than before yeah. But the whole hostage situation, pulling a knife, and forcing a marriage, that was not planned. But as I wrote more and got more comfortable with taking on these characters they kind of took the reins and I just followed in suit. So these characters wrote the story for me, that’s all I’m going to say. 

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: We do, we get that a lot, I think that’s what happens. When Delayne and I get time to actually sit down and write, which is not often, we experience the same thing where it’s more like you’re just channelling these characters and they’re telling you where to go and you’re like, “oh okay, let’s go.”

SARAH: “Oh, Champ wants to force Waverly to marry him? Let’s do it!”

DELAYNE: [laughs] Ah, yeah, so when Chrissy came to you and said, “hey…” I mean, okay the Chrissy revelation, I thought it was great, was it just to make as many queer pairings as possible? 

SARAH: Originally Chrissy was not going to become a bi-con in the fanfic, no actually, she honestly wasn’t even going to have as big of a role as she did. But I got to thinking, and one day I began frantically texting my friend, also you know shout out to the Earp to my Haught, Sam, love you. I started texting her with all these ideas because I quickly realised how terrible a person I’d made Chrissy out to be in this story so it was completely unintentional but like I said, these characters took the reins and I followed suit. So Sam told me that, if we learned anything about who Chrissy Nedley was while she was on the show, for the two episodes she was in, is that she had a knack for doing things she normally wouldn’t do when she’s panicked. Like taking Waverly hostage in the season one finale or hiding in the closet of Willa’s room when she knows don’t go upstairs when there’s danger, all this stuff. So I began messing around with her character and trying to come up with a legitimate reason why she’d be so hostile about Nicole and so against her being with Waverly and so Sam texted me one day saying something like, “dude, you gotta make Chrissy gay.” And I was really confused because I didn’t feel like it would work, because she didn’t really give me that vibe in canon, even though we know next to nothing about her except that she’s [inaudible]. But then before I could reply she sent me another message and all it said was “make her bi, put her with Kate, the sass level of that relationship would kill all of us.” 

DELAYNE: [laughs] So thank you Sam for making the pairing.

SARAH : She put the idea in my head so naturally I had to live up to the title of the story and that’s when it hit me, I was like, alright, I was toying with the idea of the ship Chrissy and Kate, and then it sailed. So it gave us the pairing we might never see again anywhere else, the pairing we all never knew we wanted or needed. So. 

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: [laughs]

SARAH: It was really fun to write, honestly, I know I didn’t give much indepth insight to making it known that they were together until the end, but it was really fun kind of messing with it because sometimes all the fun in writing is making things happen that probably would never happen. That being Chrissy Nedley and Kate being together. But I just, I don’t know, I felt like it was a fun idea, it was a nice change of pace and it brought more comedic relief at times of serious tension. But it was really fun, it wasn’t planned, but thank you Sam, for getting me to [inaudible]

DARKWICCAN: That’s awesome. And you know, yeah, you’re absolutely right, at least Sam’s analysis of Chrissy is right, she does tend to make interesting choices when she’s under stress. And I honestly think that your Chrissy, especially in the decisions that she makes that kind of puts her in a negative light in the story, are decisions that canon Chrissy would make, I don’t think you deviated from canon character traits at all in that instance. Because she honest-to-goodness thought she was doing the right thing for her friend, she thought she was protecting her friend, should she have gone about it in the way that she did? Fuck no. But I still truly believe that these are choices that canon Chrissy would have made, so no problems there, I think you have completely stayed true to her character.

SARAH: Yeah, I felt so bad because Chrissy and Waverly right, they’re best friends. But Chrissy’s being a complete asshole to her about Nicole, shouldn’t she be more supportive? Well, maybe there’s a hidden meaning here, let me figure out what it is, I don’t even know, but...

DARKWICCAN: Well, we were talking about in the previous segment that Chrissy was around for the Nicole drama, when it initially happened. And so she doesn’t want to see her friend go through this again. And she thinks her friend is making this impulsive emotional decision and so she feels like she needs to protect her, and get her into what she believes, wrongly, but believes strongly, again wrongly but strongly, she believes Champ is the better answer. 

SARAH: Right. Not Nicole.

DARKWICCAN: Not Nicole. So you know she makes the choices that she makes. I remember reading it and going, “why?” Not why as in why this is so anathema to her character but, “oh god, why, this is so Chrissy, dammit.” 

SARAH: I’ve experienced something like that first hand, I’ve had a friend who was in a relationship where she ended up getting really hurt at the end, and she ended up getting back together with the person after a few years. I was really angry about it, because it was not the fact that I didn’t want her to be with this person, but it was because she had gotten so hurt by it and I don’t know why you would put yourself through that again. I mean it may not happen again, but you don’t know that. So why would you risk it, until you know for sure that this person is not who they… that’s they’ve changed like they said they would change. And also because I think I even said it at one point in the story, Chrissy never felt threatened by Champ in the way that she did by Nicole, because she knew that Waverly loved Champ, at some point, but clearly it wasn’t the way that she loved Nicole. So when Nicole came back in Waverly started spending more time with her, started talking less to Chrissy and all of them, so Chrissy just got kind of aggravated and I think it was a snowball effect of bad decisions.

DARKWICCAN: It was multi-level, there was a lot going on there, which is the sign of excellent, excellent writing. Speaking of excellent writing, I’m going to jump over to Nicole for a second. Nicole’s character growth in this story is far superior and based on her own desire to improve rather than changing herself for someone else like the character she’s based on in the film. Why was it important to you to ensure this distinction shone through? Or was it intentional? Did it just kind of happen?

SARAH: Well, Nicole, honestly she poses one of the biggest challenges to write in this story. Because at first I kept getting it all backwards, because in the movie Kat plays the character of Mary which in the story is Waverly’s character and Nicole is Ted [she means Patrick], so in my head I had these images of Kat and Dom but I kept getting them backwards because I kept linking Kat’s face to Mary, and every time I’d watch the movie I’d be like, “wait, am I writing this whole story wrong? What’s happening?” So having to switch my mind from associating Kat’s face with Mary, to associating her with the ex-boyfriend Patrick was actually very hard.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, they look nothing alike.

SARAH: They act nothing alike either. But you know. I remember sitting down in the union at my campus, at my university, and with a blank piece of paper and a pencil, not on my laptop, I was going to write this down and get it right. And I wrote down all the qualities that Patrick possessed in the film and the qualities that Nicole possessed in the show hoping that it would give me some sort of, “this is who you’re writing, this is who she’s supposed to be, and this is who she is.” And I realised that I couldn’t just make Nicole out to be some lowlife drunk who never really got her shit together because that’s just not who she is, but I realised also I couldn’t make her that picture perfect girlfriend because then it would seem out of place in the story, and also that’s not who Nicole is either. Nicole’s character on the show is built off her constant desire to be better, or to be always fighting for what she believes in and to be the best possible version of herself so I figured keeping those overall traits would be the best thing, I just threw in a couple of Patrick’s traits, you know. They thought she was a college dropout, she did nothing with her life when she graduated from college, all this stuff, well until the end when she became a cop. I really think it was important to depict her character growth in the way that I did because it showed that you can change for someone else without making yourself out to be the person they want you to be. If that makes any sense. Like you can change for you, as well as for someone else. You don’t have to… like Mary did in the film, she was trying to be someone who Ted wanted her to be rather than someone she thought he needed her to be, she was trying to be picture perfect, fit his mold, his lifestyle. Nicole didn’t do that in the story so I felt like that was really important to show because Nicole knew that Waverly loved her when they were together in college. But she also knew that things had to change if she ever wanted to get her girl back, in the future, I mean in the present, you know what I mean, later on. I honestly didn’t realise I had written her growth like this until you pointed it out, it was kind of like a come-to-Jesus moment. It was like, oh I thought I was just writing Nicole how she was in the show. But then I remembered how opposite she ended up being from Patrick that I guess it’s clear if you’ve seen the movie how, or whatever, how it’s like, whatever, you know what I mean.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah. Well, the interesting thing is that in the movie [shudder] [others laugh] in the movie both Mary and Patrick make similar choices. When Mary’s with Ted, as you say, she’s trying to conform to Ted’s version of what she thinks she’s supposed to be, she’s not living her life for herself, she’s living her life for Ted. And in a lot of ways Patrick starts doing the same thing for Mary, to try to prove that he’s worthy of her. He makes all these, very positive no doubt, changes but they’re still changes that are influenced for the wrong reason.

DELAYNE: He wouldn’t have done it on his own.

DARKWICCAN: And sometimes you do need someone in your life to show you that your life has value and therefore you start to value yourself and therefore changes start to happen because for the first time in a long time you are valuing yourself, and your self-worth. But I don’t feel like that was what was happening in the movie. We had a situation again where a character who was trying to improve themselves for the purpose of getting with someone else. Whereas in your storytelling, your extremely excellent storytelling, we have growth for the sake of Nicole’s own worth and the lovely side effect of that is that she just so happens to become a better match for Waverly in the long term. It’s a positive side effect and not the impetus behind it, which is awesome.

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: That’s the way it should be folks, that’s the way it should be. [laughs]

DELAYNE: Important life lessons here at EFA.

DARKWICCAN: Yes, important life lessons through fic, there’s so many things to be learnt through fic. So yes, I’m glad that you listened to, well first of all I’m glad you sat down with your different coloured pens and pencils and figured out...

SARAH: I’m a very [inaudible] person when it comes to writing, I figured it out so I have to make lists, especially for characters. Because my whole thing is stay true to who they are, unless it’s extreme circumstances where it’s an alternate universe where they have to act different. I just try to keep them as canon as possible, it makes me cringe writing people out of character.

DARKWICCAN: Yes, yes, yes. Absolutely. Well, man, Sarah this has been so much fun, thank you so much for coming and chatting with us today.

SARAH: Yeah, it’s been great, so much fun.

DARKWICCAN: Small delay, like, “I’m really not sure how I feel about this.”  [laughs]

SARAH: I’ve never actually talked about this story like this. It was my first story so I always associated it with, “ah this is crap, I hate it.” But I was actually rereading it the other day because I forgot a lot about what I wrote. Comparing the first chapter to the last chapter, major improvement I think, on my part. Which made me feel a lot better about talking about it and everything. Because I get very self-conscious about my writing, most people do, and I never talked about it to anyone except my beta so this was actually really nice. Because it’s made me realise maybe this story maybe isn’t as bad as I thought it was.

DARKWICCAN: No this story is excellent.

DELAYNE: Well you said that you started out this story as kind of a writing exercise so you got what you wanted out of it, and you also have a huge following now so hey. [laughs]

SARAH: It’s also sparked multiple stories that I’m still writing so...

DARKWICCAN: Which are all excellent and everyone should check out your catalogue on AO3.

[inaudible noises]

DARKWICCAN: It’s so funny, your writing handle is one of those where it’s like, “and this story by (oh gosh) DeputyDipshit.” It’s right up there with sometimesWaverlydresseslikeahooker and igotopigfarts. It’s one of those names where you’re like, “this is hilarious, but at the same time I have to say it out loud now.”  [laughs]

SARAH: It paid off, especially as a twitter handle because at Earp Expo Melanie recognised who I was just from my twitter handle so I was like, “okay, maybe I’ll keep it.”

DARKWICCAN: Oh totally, yeah you have to now.

SARAH: Melanie Scrofano, I love you. So I can’t change that.

DARKWICCAN: Nope. Well listen, we don’t want to keep you from working on your other stories currently in progress so we’re going to let you go here but before we do you know that we have one final question that we have to ask.

DELAYNE: So, you are stranded on a desert island and can only have one fanfic to read, what is it?

SARAH : Asking me to pick one fanfic is like asking me to pick my favourite episode of  _ Wynonna Earp _ . My favourite, okay I’ll pick this one, my current favourite is the sixties AU  _ Wishin and Hopin _ . 

DARKWICCAN: Great  _ Wishin and Hopin _ by Bootsncatz, the thing I love about that one is that Boots just can’t stop writing it.

SARAH: Yeah, definitely that one, basically any time period piece, I have a major weakness for those so...

DARKWICCAN: I do too, I do too. Okay I am more than happy to put that down as your desert island fic and I will provide a link in the show notes so that folks that haven’t read that yet, what is wrong with you, get on this, will have an opportunity to read  _ Wishin n Hopin _ by Bootsncatz. Sarah AKA DeputyDipshit, it’s been fantastic talking to you today. Thank you so much for coming on and I cannot wait to see what happens in your current catalogue.

SARAH: Ah, thank you, hopefully good things. All good things, things are planned, a new story is being planned as we speak so...

DARKWICCAN: Fantastic, awesome.

MUSIC: Don’t Deal With the Devil by Kristoffer Maddigan

DARKWICCAN: And that'S all for this episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction. Thanks for joining us.

Tremendous thanks to deputyydipshit for taking time to talk about their fic MyEx-Ex except Gay

Thanks also to our announcer Byron Tidwell for our intro

Background music for the episode was: 

A Proper Story by Darren Korb

Intervals BY Rubicon Artist

Rolling Through the Forest BY Gareth Coker

and the outro music is Don't Deal with the Devil by Kristoffer Madigan

If you have questions or comments for the podcast you can find us on Twitter at E-F-A underscore Podcast and on Facebook at E-F-A Podcast. 

And you can find all of our episodes, old and new, at our website E-F-A Podcast dot com.

And if you're listening on iTunes, please take a moment to rate and review our show.

  
  


Thanks for tuning in, and we hope you'll join us again next time for another episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction. Until then, READ MORE FIC!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Episodes post Mondays at 8am PST
> 
> Visit our Website http://efapodcast.com/ for all episodes old and new!
> 
> Follow us on Twitter: @efa_podcast
> 
> And on Facebook: facebook.com/EFAPodcast


	7. Fake It Til Ya Make It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Week DW and Delayne explore the world of fake dating AU's with a surprise assist from their pal Laragh!

[Click HERE to Listen!](http://efapodcast.com/fake-it-til-ya-make-it)

Read the Fics!

[For Better or Worse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588265) by Whatawks

[Dance with the devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671521) by darcy81

Episode Artwork by [Chantal Zeegers](http://efapodcast.com/youareavision.tumblr.com)

Darcy81's Desert Island Fic Selection: [Find a Home, Lonely Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968634) by tigerlo

Episode Transcript for the Deaf/HOH/APD by [AriesBlueBacon](http://efapodcast.com/twiter.com/AriesBlueBacon)

Transcript by MrsBlueBacon

EFA Episode 307- Fake It Til Ya Make It

[ph] – Indicates preceding word has been spelled phonetically

[sic] – Indicates preceding word has been transcribed verbatim

MUSIC : Write My Story by Olly Anna

ANNOUNCER GUY : You've tuned in to the Earp Fiction Addiction, a fan podcast all about  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. Join our intrepid host DarkWiccan and Delayne as they dive deep into the sometimes sweet, sometimes spicy, and always varied world of fanfiction for the  _ Wynonna Earp _ fandom.

MUSIC : A Proper Story by Darren Korb

DARKWICCAN : Thanks announcer buy and welcome everybody to another episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction, the podcast dedicated entirely to  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. I am your host DarkWiccan, and with me are my delightful cohosts, Delayne...

DELAYNE : Hello.

DARKWICCAN : ...and Laragh.

LARAGH : Hi.

[CONTENT CENSORED. PLEASE VISIT EFAPODCAST.COM FOR FULL TRANSCRIPT]

DARKWICCAN : Right?! Ok, so, so, ok, so this episode, this episode, as you know, is called “Fake It Til You Make It” and um, in that vein, only Delayne and I have read the fics...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...for today’s episode. Laragh literally doesn’t know what’s going on. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : They asked me to do this about three minutes ago.

DARKWICCAN : This is absolutely true.

LARAGH : I was literally in bed, I’m wearing a sleeping mask right now.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : This could not be more on the fly.

DARKWICCAN : You, you could have said no. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : No, but, what fun would that be?

DARKWICCAN : That’s true. Fair point.

DELAYNE : [laughter] That’s what you get for showing us you were online. Ha ha.

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yes. [laughter] Uh, but...

DELAYNE : She, she’s never gonna answer messenger again if it’s…[laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : Not fallin’ for it. [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Certainly, certainly not after three A M her time.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : Yeah. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Uh, so, so, yeah, uh, this is gonna, this is gonna be fun. Um, but here’s the thing about Laragh, y’all. Laragh is an incredibly insightful, perceptive individual, and...

LARAGH : Oh.

DARKWICCAN : ...she is definitely gonna be able to...

LARAGH : Please don’t oversell me. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I’m not, I’m selling you just the right amount, uh, so I know for a fact that she’s gonna be able to come in with some insights...

LARAGH : Oh god. Pressure.

DARKWICCAN : ...as we chat about these, um, [laughter]. But yeah, the episode is called “Fake It Til You Make It”. We are talking about two fics today. Both of them are in the fake dating trope, uh, and they’re very, very different from each other.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Wow.

DARKWICCAN : The first one, yeah, the first one’s a little bit more of a traditional take on it, uh, and the second one is a delightfully wild ride.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : But, uh, why, why don’t, why don’t we dive into our first story, uh, which is called “For Better or Worse” by Whatawks.

DELAYNE : So, we’ve talked about fake dating AU before, or...

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm.

DELAYNE : ...uh, the trope, yeah, uh...

DARKWICCAN : Yes.

DELAYNE : ...and we have talked about a fic that is similar, in that we have Nicole and Waverly entering into a fake marriage for money for college. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yes.

DELAYNE : Um, and, uh, I, I’ll remind people, or, in case ya know, you haven’t listened to that previous episode, I have actually known people who got married [laughter] for money for college, so, I, I find this trope hilarious and fun, uh, so, this, this, uh, [laughter].

DARKWICCAN : Ok, so wait, Delayne, Laragh’s the one who’s supposed to be faking it. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

LARAGH : That was shade.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] I’m prepared, I have my notes, and yet I’m still yammering like I have no idea what the fuck I’m talking about. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : Oh, so, yeah, they get married, and they, I like this one, they move into student housing, ‘cause what’s another trope? It comes furnished and there’s only one bed. [laughter]

LARAGH : Nice.

DARKWICCAN : That’s true.

LARAGH : Which makes sense.

DELAYNE : Uh, yeah. I mean, married student housing, that’s a pretty sweet deal. I mean, they’re definitely getting their money’s worth. And, of course, they decide um, they will continue to see other people so that, ya know, when it’s time to get divorced, they’ll be, ya know, they’ve been seeing other people so, it’ll be easier to get divorced. Uh, so, and, and, and this is weird because Nicole nor Waverly are dating before they get married. It’s Waverly starts dating Champ and Nicole starts dating Shae after they’re married, and uh...

DARKWICCAN : Yes.

DELAYNE : ...and of course that eventually doesn’t last very long. Um, I think it’s probably not a spoiler to say they do break up with their, those other people and eventually they start dating. It’s about half way through and uh, and that’s when we also have a rating change, like, the rating changed. [laughter] From when it was first published. And then really, it’s just, it’s a lot of fluff and it’s cute and adorable, how they are totally in love with each other, but ya know, try not to be. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, it’s that classic push pull scenario, uh, and I, if, uh, if I recall, there’s a point where they have a pretty nasty falling out. Or am I confusing that with the other one?

DELAYNE : [laughter] Oh, no, um...

LARAGH : Don’t ask me.

DELAYNE : [laughter] It has been a couple of days since I’ve read this, I’m sorry. I, there’s definitely a, some angst between them, uh, ya know, as they’re dealing with their feelings and then watching them date other people, it’s, they don’t deal with that very well, so, so there are some issues there. I mean [laughter].

DARKWICCAN : It’s mostly, like, I think I was confusing this college fake marriage AU with the other college fake marriage...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...AU that we talked about last year, but uh, yeah, in this one, I think you’re right. I don’t think, there’s not a major, there is little um, uh, twists and turns in the road, in the path, but once they more or less decide to be together...

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...they’re together.

DELAYNE : After that I, I pretty much stopped making notes, once they were together, and just wrote “fluff”, so. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : Uh, my, one, one incident that was interesting to me ‘cause when Nicole starts dating Shae, um, Shae was like “oh, did you break up with your girlfriend?” She thought Nicole and Waverly were together when she saw them. I’m like “you slipped her your number! And you thought they were together? What the hell!” [laughter]

LARAGH : Not cool.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] I’m surprised Laragh doesn’t have more to say about that one.

LARAGH : I’m biting my tongue. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Oh, please don’t though. Please don’t.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : No, I just. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : You guys know how I feel about others. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yes. Interlopers on the ship.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : Interlopers on the ship, I’m not a fan.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : Oh, gosh. That needs to be a t-shirt, too. [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : No interlopers on the ship. [laughter] Sorry.

DARKWICCAN : What I do like about this story, that, that does separate it from the one we were chatting about last season, or was it season one? It’s been awhile. It’s been a minute.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Is that, um, uh, they do go into this scenario more maturely and a little more sober eyed, not that they were drunk in the, they weren’t.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : But they actually sat down and did research. What is this going to involve? How difficult will it be to end the marriage when we get to the point where we need to end it? I mean, they actually did sit down and have a serious talk about it.

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Um, whereas it seemed a lot more and kind of spur of the moment in the other story, but in this one they are definitely trying to approach it with some degree of logic, and that includes the decision to keep their relationship open and see other people because they’re not actually a couple, they’re just pretending to be. So they don’t put the added pressure on each other of having to pretend to be um, um, in a relationship, ya know, in their private lives...

DELAYNE : Right.

DARKWICCAN : ...uh, you know, basically, it’s just the paperwork. Yeah.

DELAYNE : Yeah, they’re not really...

DARKWICCAN : Uh, so...

DELAYNE : ...full on going into let’s make this look real to everyone else. Everyone’s in on it, like, oh yeah they’re just...

DARKWICCAN : Right, exactly. Right. And I think actually that sets an interesting take, or an interesting stage for them to gravitate towards each other because, of course, they’re going to.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Uh, it’s, it’s WayHaught. Um, and so, I just like the way this author, Whatawks, um, explored that shift and change as they’re dating other people and slowly getting jealous of these, their...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...of each other’s partners, uh, as they are inexorably drawn toward…

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...the inevitable of the two of them falling in love with each other. So that, I, I did enjoy that um, that kind of, uh, arc of the story, and I also really liked how once they ended up together, um, there wasn’t a whole lot of extra ongst [ph] thrown in.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : It’s just like…

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : Ongst. [ph] (angst)

DARKWICCAN : ...“no, no, this is right.”

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : Well, I mean, Nicole’s basketball skills kinda, ya know, she was no longer fueled by the rage [laughter], so.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : She had, she had to kinda pull her head out of her ass once they got together and be like “oh yeah, ok. I need to [laughter] I need to be better at basketball.” [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Is that because she had a scholarship that she risked, that she could have lost if she wasn’t...

DELAYNE : Yeah, there was...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : ...a small scholarship and they’re like “hey” [laughter]. And wasn’t it, isn’t it Coach Nedley? I’m pretty sure it’s Coach Nedley [laughter].

DARKWICCAN : Probably.

DELAYNE : It’s been a minute.

DARKWICCAN : Why am I...I completely forgot the basketball element of this story.

DELAYNE : [laughter] It, it’s so small, it’s just mostly the uh, when, when, when Waverly and Champ showed up to the game to watch her, and she as all...

DARKWICCAN : Laragh, why don’t you tell us about the basketball element of the story.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : Um, ok.

DARKWICCAN : You know about sports. [laughter]

LARAGH : It pays for seventy five percent of her tuition, but the rest she has to pay herself, including all the books and food and housing and etcetera.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : See, see, what did I tell you?

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : What did I tell you?

DELAYNE : Someone’s looking.

DARKWICCAN : Laragh!

DELAYNE : Did you, did you hit control F?

LARAGH : No, I just happen to be reading it just as she asked.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] Oh, that’s hilarious.

DARKWICCAN : Uh, but yeah, so...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...if you are a fan of, uh, college AUs, if you’re a fan of fake dating marriage AUs, if you’re a fan of Nicole in a basketball uniform, uh...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...this is a, this is a really great story to read, um, I know it sounds like we’re a bit all over the map on it, but quite honestly, um, part of that is just because we read so many fics that have, with a similar premise, uh, that sometimes when we’re talking about one fic, we’re gonna slip up, like I did, and start to confuse it with another fic. That does not mean...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...that the fic isn’t awesome. Uh [laughter] it doesn’t mean that it’s, that they’re actually, genuinely alike, it just means that I had a brain fart.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Uh, so, no, this is a really, really great story. “For Better or [For] Worse” by Whatawks is complete...

DELAYNE : Yeah, it’s a cute...

DARKWICCAN : ...it’s a complete story.

DELAYNE : ...little complete college AU.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : Quick read. Just go enjoy it.

DARKWICCAN : Yes, yes. Um, and, uh, yeah, so, so, but I think we can move on to our second fic, uh, which is so interesting, uh, this fic. It’s called “Dance with the devil” by darcy81, and it is sort of a um, fake dating AU...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...meets police procedural,  _ Criminal Minds _ kinda.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : But not  _ Criminal Minds _ ‘cause  _ Criminal Minds _ is about serial killers, this is like the division that deals with organized crime. I, I, don’t know what they’re called. [laughter] 

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : The organized crime division. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : The organized crime division, there you go. That’s probably...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...thank you Laragh. See, that’s why, yep.

DELAYNE : [laughter] See, we needed you.

LARAGH : [laughter]

DELAYNE : We needed you to be here. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yes. So, uh, essentially the premise here is Waverly is a uh, police detective. She works for the narcotics uh, or vice squad of her local department, and has been assigned to infiltrate the largest drug baron in, it’s not Purgatory, it’s within whatever city they’re in, and uh, so she go, so basically, her job is to go undercover as a jazz singer...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...at this night club.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter] Oh my.

DARKWICCAN : Does this sound familiar to anyone?

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So, she goes undercover as this jazz singer in a night club that is owned by the mob boss Bobo Del Rey, uh, and is managed by one of his lieutenants, Nicole Haught. I know you’re going “what? What? Nicole Haught is working for Bobo? No! That’s bad.”

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : “She wouldn’t work for Bobo.” Well, yes she would, but there’s a reason...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...that she’s working for Bobo, and no, it’s not ‘cause he’s got dirt on her. Uh, but anyway, so, so uh, there’s an inside informant whose name will be familiar to readers, uh, but I’m not gonna tell you who it is ‘cause I want you to read the story, and he basically gets Waverly this gig performing at this jazz club, and uh, so, Waverly goes in and she uh, submits her resume and does a little audition, and sure enough Nicole hires her to front the band, and things are going along and then Waverly is assigned to really pay attention to what Nicole is doing. So, she starts doing a little snooping. And Waverly is an incredibly good investigator...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...and manages to um, get Nicole’s attention in a way that probably isn’t the best for her as an undercover operative...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...and suddenly, and I do have to spoil this. I apologize, but we genuinely can’t talk about the rest of this fic if we don’t spoil this element, suddenly Waverly gets called in to her police station, and is confronted by FBI Assistant Director uh, Lucado, who is there with her undercover operative who is also running a sting operation on Bobo Del Rey, one Nicole Haught.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [mimics mock scary music] Duh duh duh.

DARKWICCAN : [mimics mock scary music] Duh duh duh. And it turns out Nicole’s been running this sting for three years, and they’re getting ready for, like, the biggest bust ‘cause it’s not just, it’s not just drugs. It’s guns and money, and so they’re setting up this, they’re, like, the biggest bust in the history of this, like...

DELAYNE : The whole county?

DARKWICCAN : ...area. County, yeah. The area, whatever, the geographical location.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Um, so...

DELAYNE : ‘Cause they’re taking down three, they’re gonna get the three major mob players.

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm.

DELAYNE : All in one.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. So, basically, now it becomes a situation of, Lucado wants Waverly pulled out, but the problem is, Nicole’s like “that’s not gonna work because Bobo has got his eyes on Waverly and if she’s suddenly gone, he’s gonna get suspicous.” So...

DELAYNE : Oh my gosh, creepy Bobo.

DARKWICCAN : Creepy Bobo.

DELAYNE : [laughter] In this.

DARKWICCAN : Creepy. Yes.

DELAYNE : Creepy Bobo is creepy.

DARKWICCAN : So, so basically the new plan is that Waverly will pretend to start up a new relationship with each other because that will hopefully get Bobo off of Waverly...

LARAGH : [laughter] Uh huh.

DARKWICCAN : ...like, creepily flirting with Waverly.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : And, and will allow them both to continue in their jobs as undercover operatives. So, that is how we get to the fake dating part of this story. Now, here’s the interesting thing...

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...Waverly and Nicole are consummate professionals...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...and they, they are focused on the mission. They’re not focused on each other in a romantic way. They do, ya know, flirt and they, with each other in front of ya know, appropriate parties, uh, and they do, uh, confide in each other, but it’s information that’s relevant to the case always, so there isn’t like this major sparkage of um, emotion of like magnetism. I mean, there’s always going to be that attraction because it’s WayHaught.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : But, what I love about the way that darcy has written this story, is that, especially in the initial first half of the story, you really uh, recognize that yes, there is always that attraction, but it’s not driving their relationship, working or, professional or otherwise. They are so focused. What’s driving them is this mission to bust these three gangs. Um, so, when we get to a point where they get separated, due to events.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : When they get separated, it, it doesn’t feel like, and they’re kind of off on their own solo missions, it doesn’t feel like they’re pining for each other at all. It’s just, I mean, there is a concern, ya know, what’s happening with Waverly? What’s happening with Nicole? But it’s not like, it doesn’t seem to be driving, it’s not being driven by anything like, um, ya know, that, that um, that love urge, right. That I have to find my soulmate and make sure that they’re alright.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : It’s not like that at all.

DELAYNE : I, I, I guess, I, I didn’t quite get that when I read it. I guess...mmm…[laughter] [sigh] Like, I’m not understanding you, um, it’s, I, yeah, I guess it’s not driven, but it’s enough there that it’s not, you can, you can tell that there’s attachment, I guess.

DARKWICCAN : Definitely. Oh, there’s absolutely attachment.

DELAYNE : Right, ok. I was gonna say.

DARKWICCAN : There’s absolutely attachment. I’m not saying that they’re like Spock to each other.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I’m, ya know, there’s, there’s definitely a fondness and attachment and a care there, but it doesn’t feel like this sort of churning, um, uh, intense, like romantic, uh, or even sexual feelings that we often see in these stories. These types of stories where you’ve got them both in extreme situations so it really pumps up that, uh, that, those, the intensity of those emotions.

DELAYNE : Ok.

DARKWICCAN : In this, these characters, yes they definitely have those, um, they’re definitely attracted to each other, they definitely have car...they care for each other and have a fondness for each other and concern for each other’s safety, but it doesn’t feel like it’s driven by these roiling emotions, you know, it’s very much um, professional. But, when they do reconnect, um...

DELAYNE : [horny laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...they really reconnect, and...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...it does, but I love the fact that it does feel like it’s, like, a little left fieldy. Like, it makes sense because it’s WayHaught, but at the same time it’s like “that’s kinda not how they left things, like that’s weird.”

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : “Like, that brewed up real quick.”

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : But, uh, but I’m sure there is a definite explanation that we just haven’t been privy to yet. Currently sixteen chapters in, uh, and lots of twists and turns.

DELAYNE : Oh my...

DARKWICCAN : Lots of twists and turns.

DELAYNE : ...goodness. [laughter] How many times did I write “twist” in my notes? Ok, there’s at least two, three, four [laughter]. So, yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : Very twisty turny.

DARKWICCAN : And, and I gotta say, darcy’s done a great job of bringing in canon characters and using them in, in, in completely unexpected ways.

LARAGH : I love that. I love when authors do that.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : Just putting in my two cents here while you guys were talk, chatting.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Please do, please put in your two cents.

LARAGH : No, I do. I think that’s great. I love, I love when writers use different parts of canon, whether it’s characters or dialogue or situations or whatever, to um, to kind of, yeah, make us relate better to the, to the AU that they’ve set us in.

DARKWICCAN : Or to give us false expectations.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Like, [laughter] because there are characters who show up in this story that, that we know from canon to be one way, and they are still true to the, the core kind of, character traits that we know from canon, but their motivations are different because it’s different universe, and so their behave, so they’re doing things or they’re on a different side than you’d expect them to be on.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Uh...

LARAGH : I see.

DARKWICCAN : ...and so, that’s like, I think that is really cool.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : Intriguing.

DARKWICCAN : That basically darcy is subverting our own expectations of these characters and not by changing anything about their character traits, it’s just they’re in a different universe and their motivations are different.

LARAGH : Well, subverting expectations is a very Earp thing to do. Or a very  _ Wynonna Earp _ thing to do, so.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : It, it totally is. It absolutely is, yes, yes. Uh, and she’s got some great original characters, too. There’s one original character...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...who, um, Bobo’s wife, Rita...

DELAYNE : Right?!

DARKWICCAN : ...uh, Bobo’s wife Rita. She scares me.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : Damn.

DARKWICCAN : I don’t know. [laughter] I don’t know, like, I mean, it’s one of those things where, like, when the wife is scarier than the husband. And she hasn’t done anything. Like, she...

DELAYNE : Right?!

DARKWICCAN : ...literally hasn’t done anything. She’s basically welcomed people to her house, and like, done, had one other scene, like, but you just, like, just know she is frickin’, she’s bad news bear. You just know it.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Right?! And, you know when Waverly is first talking to her ‘cause you know, Nicole’s been a part of that family for...

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm...

DELAYNE : ...three...

DARKWICCAN : ...three years, yeah.

DELAYNE : ...years, and, and of course she’s getting grilled, uh, ya know, especially, “how did you lock Nicole down? ‘Cause no one’s been able to do that.” Like, “what, what’s special about you?”

DARKWICCAN : Right.

DELAYNE : But, there was just...

DARKWICCAN : Right.

DELAYNE : ...there’s this tone to it, you’re like, “is this”...

LARAGH : 

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. It’s not playful.

DELAYNE : …”is this the regular” [laughter]. You’re like “ok, it’s kind of like, it could be interpreted as, like, that motherly concern”, but then there’s, I just, this tone to it that...

DARKWICCAN : It’s not playful.

DELAYNE : ...I, it’s...

DARKWICCAN : It is definitely...

DELAYNE : ...[laughter] and it’s written so well, it comes across, like...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : ...damn.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. Yeah, you get the menace. You get the menace underneath the, the joke-y tone. It’s...

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...like, “this person is dangerous.” So, I’m very excited to see what happens, what happens with her...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...and how she relates to everybody else. It’s just, it’s gonna be so cool, and I wanna talk to darcy so bad about this.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So, so Laragh, I, I just wanna say, thank you so much. You’ve been a great sport...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...for coming in.

LARAGH : I try.

DARKWICCAN : We’re not gonna torture you and make you come into the interview [laughter]...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : Thank you. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...unprepared.

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Uh, but, but seriously, I told everybody and I was right, that you were gonna show up with some great insights, and you did.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So, so, yes.

DELAYNE : Well done.

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Excellent job. Excellent job.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

[CONTENT CENSORED. PLEASE VISIT EFAPODCAST.COM FOR FULL TRANSCRIPT]

MUSIC : The Airship by Kristofer Maddigan

DARKWICCAN : And welcome back everybody to the Earp Fiction Addiction, the podcast dedicated entirely to  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction I am your host DarkWiccan, and with me is my lovely and wonderful and delightful cohost-

DELAYNE : Delayne.

DARKWICCAN : And with us is the fantastic author of the wonderful story that we were discussing before the break, darcy81, who, may I just call you Darcy? Is that ok?

DARCY : Oh, yeah. Absolutely, please do.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARCY : If you could just call me one, actually. Just call me one. It’s fine.

DARKWICCAN : Just one?

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARCY : Just one’s fine.

DARKWICCAN : Cal, well, what [laughter]. Ah, but one is the loneliest number.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARCY : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Why would I wanna?

DARCY : [laughter] Darcy’s fine.

DARKWICCAN : Ok, Darcy. Alright.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DARCY : [laughter]

DELAYNE : Oh, this is fantastic already.

DARCY : It’s not actually my name, so I might not even answer if you call me Darcy.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So many of us use pseudonyms and nom de plumes, it’s totally cool. Like, I, don’t even, yeah.

DARCY : You’re not called DarkWiccan, wow.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, no, no. Um, well, I mean, the funny thing is I am actually called that by a number of people who have known me from, ya know, my days many, many years, my days back on the kitten board, which was a Willow-Tara fic board...

DARCY : Mmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...along with Delayne there, so, yeah, actually people do call me DarkWiccan.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Or really more often, DW.

DARCY : Sure.

DARKWICCAN : Uh, but, uh, yeah, that’s not, that’s not my name, so.

DARCY : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Uh. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] It is definitely not on anyone’s birth certificate. Fairly certain.

DARCY : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Nope. Nope.

DARCY : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Uh, so Darcy, ya know, sitting here looking at, at your catalogue of work on A O 3, you’ve been, uh, you’ve got five stories up on the board so far...

DARCY : Mmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...you, only for  _ Wynonna Earp _ , so I gotta ask, what, what inspired you to start writing fic? What about  _ Wynonna Earp _ got you going?

DARCY : [deep inhale] Do you know what? I, I don’t really know, if I’m honest.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARCY : I think probably Nicole Haught had quite a bit to do with it. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARCY : Um...

DARKWICCAN : I think we all can agree with that. [laughter]

DARCY : Yeah, yeah. It was sort of interesting, Nicole Haught really was the first time that I’d really recognized myself on screen. Um, I, I’m quite similar, I’m not butch, I’m not femme, I’m bisexual, so that’s a big difference, but um, from being suddenly “you know what, I’m thirty six years old and I’ve never recognized myself on screen” and then suddenly Nicole Haught walks on screen and is all like “oh, hi, how are you?” in Shorty’s and...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARCY : ...I was like “oh, she’s quite smooth. I probably would like to think I was like her in my twenties.” Um, [laughter] I wasn’t at all, but I like to think...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARCY : ...I was, and um, and yeah, I think I just sort of recognized there’s something in that character that I recognized, and so I started watching the show and then I saw a link on Twitter to an Archive of Our Own thing and um, I didn’t even know fanfic was a thing, but I had no idea that people wrote fanfic at all.

DELAYNE : Oh wow.

DARCY : Yeah, I had no idea, and so, this is like the first fandom really that I’ve sort of become a part of, I suppose. Um, and so when I, I clicked on a link I can’t even remember what the story was, but I clicked on the link and was like “what is this? This is amazing!”

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DARCY : And I just devoured everything I could over, over the course of the summer, and then I couldn’t get um, a scene out of my head. I tend to um, write, I tend to see scenes rather than see, like, chapters or through lines or anything.

DARKWICCAN : Yes, yes! Me too.

DARCY : Anyways, yeah. And I saw a scene, which I wrote in my first fic, um, but it wasn’t, like, it was one of the last scenes I wrote. That I couldn’t get that scene out of my head, so I thought I might just give it a go. And I actually wrote that scene first, and then realized that it had no business being in like chapter one, so I had to like...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARCY : ...write like fifteen other chapters before I could get this one scene in, so.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DARCY : Yeah, so, it’s like that really.

DELAYNE : Brilliant. That’s.

DARKWICCAN : Yes.

DELAYNE : Fantastic. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : And, and that is such a uh, common experience among, uh, fic writers who do tend to visualize scenes...

DARCY : Mhmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...first in that, I, I mean I totally get you there. I visualize a scene, and I’m like “oh man, that’s a great scene.”

DARCY : Mhmm.

DARKWICCAN :I sit down and I write that scene and I’m like “now I have to write everything that leads up to this scene...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARCY : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...and everything that leads away from this...

DARCY : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...scene.

DARCY : Totally, totally. And, like, with “Dancing Through Life”, it was like, yeah, as I said, it was chapter fifteen I think before I actually got that scene with “Theater of Dreams”, it was, I think, the first scene, it was Nicole coming off stage, I could see it so clearly in my head [laughter] and then suddenly I’d written forty chapters.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARCY : And I was like “how did I get here? How did I get to this point?”

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARCY : When literally all I saw was a one-shot of Nicole walking off stage, but sure. So, yeah, it sort of manifests itself, I suppose. But.

DARKWICCAN : Oh, man. That’s fantastic. I know we’re here to talk about “Dance with the devil”...

DARCY : Mmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...but super quick, super quick...

DARCY : Mmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...on “Theater of Dreams”. I got so excited...

DARCY : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...when I saw that story start posting because my background is in...

DARCY : Oh, ok...

DARKWICCAN : ...professional theater, as well, but it’s...

DARCY : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...American theater, so, but I have worked with the R S C, so it was really cool...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARCY : Yeah?

DARKWICCAN : ...to be like, “oh, nope, I know that term. Oh, nope, I know that one there. Nope, yeah.”

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARCY : And that is really hard, because originally I, I’m a stage manager, so originally gonna, it all came about, this is one of the tangents that we talked about. See? So...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARCY : ...it all came about because I’d had a, I’d had a really odd dream, a really vivid dream that Dominique Provost-Chalkley was in a production of  _ King Lear _ that I was working on and...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Oh, that’s amazing.

DARCY : ...she was playing Regan in  _ King Lear _ , and I woke up...

DARKWICCAN : Of course...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...of course she would be Regan.

DARCY : ...she would, she’d be amazing as Regan. And then, and I had this really vivid dream that my car had broken down in a multiple story car park in Manchester and Dominique had driven past me in her red jeep and gone “do you need some jump leads?” And she jumped my car, and I had this really vivid dream about, like, basically just that. It was something really simple, and then I woke up and was like “that would be really weird if I suddenly ended up working with Dominique, or working with Kat Barrell”. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARCY : It would be really weird, and also, not too far away from, it could happen, ya know, I’ve got, we’ve got mutual friends and stuff, so it could theoretically happen. And that scared the bejeezus [ph] out of me. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DARCY : And then I was like “well, I can’t write about her having an affair with a stage manager because I’d be getting really bogged down with...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARCY : ...like, the you know, and that would just be so wrong, on so many levels.” And my wife doesn’t know, really, that I write about fic...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARCY : ...but she would not be ok with me writing that particular thing, so I thought I better not. And I get really weighed down with, like, terminology of stage managers, and no one would really care about me having to do a mock up at three o’clock in the afternoon, so I thought...

DARKWICCAN : Right.

DARCY : ...I just, ya know, that I’d write about a dresser...

DELAYNE : You’d be surprised...

DARCY : [laughter]

DELAYNE : ...who would be intrigued.

DARKWICCAN : You would have...

DARCY : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...you would have my full attention, but ya know.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARCY : For the two readers that I would have, maybe I’ll do it.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARCY : [laughter] Sorry, what was the question?

DELAYNE : But, let, let’s…[laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Oh, oh, ok. [laughter] No, I was just commenting on how much fun...

DARCY : Oh, sure.

DARKWICCAN : ...it was to see all these, all these terms pop up that I’ve only really had to deal with once, but, funnily enough, when I worked with the R S C, they were, it was members of the Royal Shakespeare Company who were, who were touring through America and I was actually hired as the production stage manager...

DARCY : Oh, sure.

DARKWICCAN : ...for the tour, uh, in the states, uh, so, it was funny because I actually had to research...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARCY : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...terminology that y’all are use...

DARCY : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...to using versus what we use, ya know, here, so...

DARCY : It’s a whole, it’s a whole other language isn’t it? It’s just like.

DARKWICCAN : It is. We’re...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...doing, we are, yes, we speak English, wha, wha, what is it? What’s that old saying? The um, U S and the U K are um, uh, divided by a common language, or something like that.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARCY : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Like, I can’t. Something to that effect. But, yeah, it was [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARCY : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : But yeah, so anyways, it just brought a little warm and fuzzy to my heart. But let’s, let’s...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARCY : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...let’s talk about what we’re here to talk about today. This, this is a fake dating AU episode...

DARCY : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : So, let’s talk about...

DARCY : Mhmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...some fake dating um...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...let’s talk about your story...

DARCY : Yeah, ok.

DARKWICCAN : …”Dance with the devil” and [laughter] see [laughter] Delayne, are you ready to start asking some quarstions [ph]?

DELAYNE : [laughter] I, I don’t know, I could just listen to you two talk...

DARCY : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : ...about stage management all day probably. No...

DARCY : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : ...well, [laughter] I guess, thinking of Waverly on a stage, singing...

DARCY : Mmm.

DELAYNE : ...um, I, yeah, I wanna know how big of an influence that season two episode four was for this fic?

DARCY : [laughter] It wasn’t.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : That’s beautiful. [laughter]

DARCY : I’m so sorry, I didn’t even...

DARKWICCAN : Ok, moving on, moving on.

DARCY : ...make the connection until I read that, and I was like “ah shit, yeah that’s a thing.” Um...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARCY : ...I didn’t even think about the gold dress, which is obscene because I think about that gold dress often.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARCY : [laughter] It wasn’t...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DARCY : ...but I didn’t, it wasn’t, I didn’t even think about the fact that Lucado was really heavily involved in that episode, like, I had, other than the fact that I knew Waverly could sing, that was, that was it.

DELAYNE : That was it?

DARCY : Yeah, I hadn’t even thought about it. I should, yeah. Shocking. I mean...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARCY : ...maybe subconsciously, but like, not, yeah, no. I hadn’t even thought about it.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARCY : Sorry about that. [laughter]

DELAYNE : Why are you apologizing, that makes this...

DARCY : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, why?

DELAYNE : ...hilarious.

DARCY : [laughter] I was like “oh, that’s a really good question, but not one I can answer.”

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Ok, well, moving right along. [laughter]

DARCY : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARCY : We’ve done ten minutes and it’s eight of us just laughing, but go on. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : That’s fine. That’s, that’s nothing new here. Uh, so, I, ok, so, um, without giving away whom it was, just in case we’ve got some listeners who...

DARCY : Mmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...haven’t read the story yet, was it dif, a difficult choice to kill off a major  _ Wynonna Earp _ character so early in the storytelling?

DARCY : No, it wasn’t hard at all.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DARCY : Um [laughter]

DELAYNE : I was a bit, I was a bit shocked, like “woah.”

DARCY : Did you see now?

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, it completely caught me off guard.

DARCY : It’s the, like, every, this is like, I got a little bit of, I got a little bit on Twitter about it as well. People going “what have you just done?” And me going, “I’ve just written an AU where this character isn’t really very prevalent and I decided to kill him off.” Like...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARCY : ...I didn’t think about it at all. I didn’t think it was a big deal, like, barely featured in the story, and literally was a vehicle in which to get Waverly into that club. Like, he, it was not, it was not something that I looked at and thought “well, this is quite controversial.” I just thought “oh, I’ll just do this quickly because I can’t be bothered to write him, so I’m just gonna ignite this.”

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARCY : That’s not true, there is, again, there is a scene in my head that I haven’t actually written yet but I know I want to write and it is quite prevalent and it did need to happen, but there’s a lot of...

DARKWICCAN : Ok.

DARCY : ...people going “you didn’t need to do that.” A lot of people going. I mean, I haven’t finished the story yet, so you don’t know that, do you?

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARCY : Ya know, I need to.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARCY : That’s quite a bold assumption there. Um, but yeah, so, I, yeah, I, I didn’t, it didn’t even register that it would be a big deal at all because I only write AU. I occasionally throw in the odd sort of canon line, but usually I give that line to somebody else, I don’t give it to the person that said it on the show. And um, and so yeah, I didn’t even think about it. I just was like “I need, I need to get this done” because I need, ultimately, what I need, is for the stakes to be so high in that room at that moment, that, that the control has completely gone and out of Nicole’s hands, and so what we don’t know that’s gonna happen, is what happens next and the person, obviously, who doesn’t know what’s gonna happen is Nicole, so from her point of view to be standing in a room where she’s just seen that person get shot, it is like, any minute now, he’s gonna turn to me and he’s gonna shoot me, and then what have I got, I’ve got Waverly in house that I can’t protect and I’ve got, ya know, various other things going on. So, I didn’t, it was very much a sort of vehicle of getting the tension further, higher and higher, basically. It was either...

DARKWICCAN : Well, it worked.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARCY : [laughter] Yeah. [laughter] Like [sigh]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, I mean, it, it, it worked, it was, it was a, it was a stroke of, of brilliance. And I love the fact that you didn’t really concern yourself with, with it really, or who it was that was getting, getting knocked off. I, because, really, as a writer, you shouldn’t worry about that. You’re worried about telling the story you need to tell...

DARCY : Mmm. Mhmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...right? And, um, uh, I, I’m uh, I think that’s great, honestly that, that you were like, “yeah, this needs to happen”...

DARCY : Mmm.

DARKWICCAN : …”so it’s gonna happen.” Um, because I can say myself as a writer, I’ve actually struggled with “oh, I don’t wanna piss people off.”

DARCY : Mmm. Mmm.

DARKWICCAN : And really...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...I shouldn’t be thinking about that, I should just be thinking about the story I wanna write.

DARCY : Oh, no, a hundred percent, but I will say that the way I’m gonna fin, I think, I don’t know, don’t hold me to this, but I think the way I’m gonna finish the story is different than I wanted to finish the story when I first started writing. Um because of...

DARKWICCAN : Oh?

DARCY : ...yeah because of that very reason, um, because the, when that character was killed off I did get some people that were upset, and obviously, ya know, I don’t want anyone to be upset when they’re reading, but I can’t tag anything, the problem is, because it’s, because of the way that I’ve written it, I can’t really tag because then it gives the game away. If I tag it’s fake relationships then you read the first three chapters where we’re supposed to think that ya know, something is happening and then something else, it, it flips it on its head and something else happens. If I tag that then you go in, going, “oh, there’s gonna be a fake relationship so therefore Nicole can’t be who we think she is for the first three chapters because otherwise how can that work? Does that make sense? So, ya know, I couldn’t, I couldn’t really tag and I can’t really tag that well on this particular fic because there’s a different, there’s a change. I go off on a different direction at various times, so, yeah.

DELAYNE : Uh, I guess...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : just a general tag saying “twists and turns, I don’t wanna give anything away.”

DARCY : [laughter]

DELAYNE : “This is your warning now, but I did warn you.”

DARCY : [laughter] Yeah, yeah, you’re probably not gonna like what I’m gonna do, but I’m gonna do it anyway and I’m really sorry. [laughter] And just trust me. Trust that I know what I’m doing. And I don’t know what I’m doing, but I’m asking you to trust me.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARCY : I haven’t got a clue, but [laughter] yeah, yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, it’s interesting, and with, with tags, I, uh, there’s an interesting relationship that an author has with tags, um, and like you say, part of it is you don’t wanna give the game away, especially since you’re writing...

DARCY : Mmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...a suspense story. You’re writing a story with a lot, a lot of twists, um, and uh, you’re writing a story where people are pretending to be...

DARCY : Mmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...something that they’re not, so, to go in and tag, you do run the risk of, of, of, as you say, giving away the game.

DARCY : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Um, so, there’s this kind of, especially in this community, because um, you don’t get that, you don’t get tags on novels, right?

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARCY : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : You go to the bookstore, you buy a book...

DARCY : Yep

DARKWICCAN : ...and it’s not gonna say trigger warning, ya know...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARCY : [laughter] Yep.

DARKWICCAN : ...on it, so really...

DELAYNE : No, you read about it in the reviews.

DARKWICCAN : ...tags...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARCY : [laughter] Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. Tag, tags are unique to fanfiction, and particularly in our fandom where we have a lot of folks who do, who are managing, ya know...

DARCY : Mmm. Mmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...ya know, issues like anxiety, and...

DARCY : Absolutely.

DARKWICCAN : ...depression...

DARCY : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...and things like that, um, I think that there’s a lot more of a prevalent use of tags just because we don’t want people to go into something and be completely caught out, ya know.

DARCY : Yeah, yeah. Absolutely.

DARKWICCAN : Go from having a really good day to having a really bad day, but at the same time, as an author, an author’s prerogative is to ya know, surprise and delight and sometimes, in some cases, terrify and [laughter]...

DARCY : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...um, ya know, uh, ya know, they’re our readers and it’s like, “well, I don’t wanna say that this person, that there’s a major death because, like, dangit, that’s gonna like ruin the surprise.” So.

DARCY : Yeah, and so, I generally didn’t see it as a major death within the AU. It’s like...

DARKWICCAN : Right, right.

DARCY : ...it’s not a major death because he’s not a major character. And so, therefore, [sigh] I think, I think he maybe popped up in a couple of chapters beforehand, but that was it. So, to me...

DARKWICCAN : He wasn’t...

DARCY : ...he wasn’t...

DARKWICCAN : ...yeah.

DARCY : ...in that particular story, but...

DARKWICCAN : Right, he was mentioned, he was mentioned...

DARCY : Mmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...and he actually, physically appeared maybe three times.

DARCY : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : But it was always in a passing...

DARCY : Mmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...situation. He was always...

DARCY : Yep.

DARKWICCAN : ...on the outside, so I mean, I would agree with you that it’s not a major character death within the context of the story.

DARCY : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : It is a major character death within the context of the fandom.

DARCY : Sure.

DARKWICCAN : And, and yeah, that’s why...

DARCY : Yeah, that’s why, that’s why I’m like…

DARKWICCAN : ...and yeah, so.

DARCY : …“ooh, where are the lines?” [laughter] ‘Cause it’s like.

DARKWICCAN : Exactly, exactly. Things get a little blurry...

DARCY : Mmm. Mhmm.

DARKWICCAN : Things get a little blurry for sure. Um, but uh, but yeah, this is also a reason why, when I’m reading fic, I won’t recommend a fic on the Twitter feed unless I’ve read it all the way through.

DARCY : Mmm.

DARKWICCAN : Um, just in case there’s something in there that maybe doesn’t line up with our FAQ or there’s something in there that I’ll go, “well, I might need to provide a trigger warning in my”...

DARCY : Yeah, yeah.

DARKWICCAN : …”in my tweet. Hey everybody”...

DARCY : Just a hey.

DARKWICCAN : …”just a trigger warning.”

DARCY : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DARCY : Should I have? Yeah, absolutely, absolutely.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, uh, so, it looks like we have lost Delayne here, um...

DARCY : Oh yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...she cannot...

DARCY : Oh, she’s furious.

DARKWICCAN : She hasn’t come back in. So, we’re just gonna roll right along without her.

DARCY : Ok.

DARKWICCAN : And if she manages to pop back in, we’ll keep going with her, but until then, let’s just uh, let’s just keep going. Ok, so, uh, one thing I know Delayne wanted to know...

DARCY : Mmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...before she lost connection [laughter]...

DARCY : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...is, she wanted to know about Rita in this fic.

DARCY : Mhmm.

DARKWICCAN : I mean, you have masterfully woven in so many characters...

DARCY : Oh. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...from the show itself, but you have created this incredible villainess... 

DARCY : Mmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...original villainess... 

DARCY : Mhmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...in the form of Rita Svane, so I just, just tell, tell me all about it.

DARCY : [laughter] Um, well, first of all, thank you, that’s very kind. I, I’ve always had a little bit of a fascination with women within the maffia. I don’t know if it’s because I’m not a woman in the maffia, um, I, I don’t know what it is, but I remember I read a book, years and years ago, that my brother had that was women in maffia, and um, and there’s a particular women in Italy who um, I’ve just, I’ve lit, I’ve just posted my next chapter and I talk about her in that chapter, and she basically, when her um, when her husband was arrested, he didn’t trust anyone else, so he left the business to her, and she ran it very, very successfully. And um I find that fascinating. I’m, I find strong women, I’m always a big campaigner of strong women and um, and strong female characters, and I just thought it would be really interesting if I created somebody who we know is dangerous, but we don’t know how dangerous and we don’t know why she’s so dangerous, we just know, we know there’s something about her that um, is, is, makes people feel uneasy. Actually all she’s done, all we’ve seen her do is uh, take Waverly for drinks and be around a party and then flee the scene. That’s it. That’s all we’ve actually seen Rita do, but I think we just all know that there’s something else there and um, and yeah, I think, yeah, I think she’s fascinating. [laughter] I don’t, I don’t know how I’m gonna pull her off, but I think she’s fascinating, and...

DARKWICCAN : Right, well, as you say, we’ve only seen her do these few little things, but the moment we meet her, at least, from my perspective as a reader, and I think Delayne would agree, the moment we met Rita Svane, we knew, oh, this woman...

DARCY : Mmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...is, is the real head of things. She is dangerous. As you say, we know this woman is dangerous, we don’t necessarily know how, or why, or what capacity, but...

DARCY : Mmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...it’s pretty clear within, I mean, you really do such a good job in her...

DARCY : Thank you. Thank you very much.

DARKWICCAN : ...introduction, because, yeah, and it’s nothing that you do outright, it’s very...

DARCY : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...subtle, but it’s clear, nonetheless, but it’s clear that this person is the real person who, who our heroes need to be the most concerned with...

DARCY : Mhmm. Mmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...so, yeah, excellent. Excellent. But, here’s something interesting. Uh, so, ok, so, so we know Rita, that Rita is a super dangerous person and you've done a great job developing that distrust of her, but you have also brought in the character of Lucado...

DARCY : Mmm. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...from the series, which is a character that we, as viewers, have been taught to uh, distrust...

DARCY : [laughter] Yes.

DARKWICCAN : ...um, and, and yet, in this story, she is apparently, apparently...

DARCY : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...trustworthy. Uh, so what inspired you to take this character that we all kinda go “ugh”...

DARCY : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : …[laughter] and, and make her someone that Waverly would trust?

DARCY : Oh, well, I think you’ve answered it really for me. It’s that we as um, as the audience of  _ Wynonna Earp _ , we don’t trust her, so the minute I put her into that story is the minute the interest is piqued, and every reader goes “oh, we can’t trust her.” Why can’t you? I haven’t shown you any reason why you can’t, so and I knew that if I put Lucado in the center of this story, that she would be, she would constantly be questioned by the readers without me having to do anything at all, to be honest with you, it was just, it was just...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DARCY : ...knowing that, the minute you read Lucado in a fic, or the minute you read like, Rosita, in a fic you think, as the fan, you think, well, Waverly’s gonna have an affair with Rosita because ya know, she did the kissing and that’s a thing, and I think that you...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DARCY : ...know, you put Lucado in a fic and she can’t be trusted, she’s clearly gonna sell everyone down the river, um, and so, really, just by mentioning the name, the job’s already done. My job’s already done at that point, so that’s one of the reasons why I used her, and also, whilst I have managed to bring in quite a few of the characters, there are only so many ways I can bring in these characters. Like, Lucado could only ever be the, the person that was leading the investigation for the F B I because that is, it would make no sense for her to be working alongside Nedley or for her to be working alongside Bobo, or whatever, ya know, it’s like it’s easy, it’s easy to write her when she’s already, sort of, got that authority in her character, if that makes sense, so, um, yeah, I just thought, I just thought if I used her then she’s instantly, people are instantly suspicious and that’s what I’m trying to create when I write this particular fic, is the kind of act of, we can’t trust anyone. The only person we can trust is Waverly, like, that is the only person we can trust. Because she’s the only one that we know, we have seen her from the beginning. We can’t, the only reason we trust Dolls is because it’s Dolls. That’s why we trust him. The only reason we trust Nedley is because it’s Nedley. The only reason we distrust Lucado is because it’s Lucado, do you know what I mean? So, so, I, my job’s already half done when I use Lucado.

DARKWICCAN : Dagnabbit you’re smart.

DARCY : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So, so, you have laid out, wow, ok, sorry, I’m just sitting here, like, “that’s a mas, that’s such a masterstroke, right?”

DARCY : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : It’s something you can really only do with fanfiction. You can’t do that...

DARCY : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...with original fiction.

DARCY : You can’t. You can’t. You can’t. You can only do it with fanfiction.

DARKWICCAN : That is, oh man, kudos, my friend. Excellent. Excellent work there.

DARCY : [laughter] Thank you.

DARKWICCAN : So, so, thinking of how you have masterfully taken the viewer understanding of these characters and used it to your advantage in the writing...

DARCY : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...is this, is this fic mapped out, um, you did mention that you might end it a little differently than you had planned, but is it otherwise mapped out or have you been writing along and suddenly your characters have surprised you with a twist?

DARCY : No, I don’t map anything out. I sit down with my laptop and I write a chapter. And at the end of that chapter, I either sit back and go “shit” or I delete it and I start again. I don’t, I’ve never mapped out any of my fics. It’s not, it’s just not how I write. So, I sit, I never know what I’m gonna write when I sit down, and I start writing. So, um, I was in, I was in the shower last week and I was suddenly like “I know what I’m gonna do, I think that I’m gonna make Rita Svane have a daughter” um, but I, but then I sat down and wrote it, so no, I don’t map anything out. Which is why now, when I’m sort of nearing the end of this fic, um, I am slightly, slightly aware that I’ve built this sort of suspense and all I can see in my head is an anticlimactical kind of finish, where every, ya know, ‘cause everyone that is reading it is, like, really coming along with it, and is really for it and really into it, and so the, I, I’m sort of terrified of woefully disappointing everybody because I, I haven’t mapped everything out, so I have no idea, I have no idea. If I’m honest. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Wow.

DARCY : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Wow. Wow!

DARCY : [laughter] Yeah. I know.

DARKWICCAN : That is wild. That is absolutely wild because it just seems like everything has been so carefully orchestrated.

DARCY : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So, talk about fake it ‘til you make it. This is a great episode for this.

DARCY : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Um, [laughter].

DARCY : No, I’m just woefully, woefully underprepared for the whole thing.

DARKWICCAN : Oh, man.

DARCY : Mmm. Yeah. I know.

DARKWICCAN : Well, [laughter] well, well, well, speaking of characters kind of taking their own road, um, when things, ya know, going back to the night of the even at...

DARCY : Mmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...Svane Property, when things kinda went kabluey.

DARCY : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Right, with the sting...

DARCY : Really enjoying that word, by the way, kabluey.

DARKWICCAN : Oh, thank you.

DARCY : Really enjoying that.

DARKWICCAN : Thank you, yeah. [laughter] It’s a good old onomatopoeia word, right?

DARCY : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] But, at that, at that point, um...

DARCY : Mmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...the attraction between Nicole and Waverly seemed more like, definitely there was a charge there because there’s never not going to be a spark between...

DARCY : Sure. Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...WayHaught. But it didn’t necessarily feel, at least to me as a reader, that it was anything beyond a uh, professional capacity. I mean, yes, there was definitely an attraction that could not be denied, but ultimately they are both there to do their job...

DARCY : Mmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...and they both took their job incredibly seriously, so I wasn’t really reading anything deeper into their feelings for each other at that point. And that’s me as a reader.

DARCY : Mmm. Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : It might be that other readers are like “DW, you’re insane.”

DARCY : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Uh, “they were, literally sparks were flying off the page. I don’t know what’s wrong with you.”

DARCY : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Uh, but for me, I didn’t necessarily see anything that guaranteed that they would have strong feelings. Then, of course, when they finally meet up again, later on in the story...

DARCY : Mmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...uh, there’s no doubt [laughter] there’s some...

DARCY : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...intense feelings, so was this a case of absence and sort of the drama of the situation making the heart grow fonder, or was it, did I just not pick up what you were puttin’ down?

DARCY : No, I think you’re absolutely right. I think, I think it is, for me anyway, it is absolutely absense makes the heart grow fonder, but also, um, another thing that I’m sort of gearing towards and have just started to drop little petals of in the next chapter that I’ve just posted, um, Nicole Haught needs, she needs rehabilitation. She needs help. She needs to, she’s just been put into, she’s just come out of a very, very intense three years, and actually, the intensity that she’s feeling, how much can we actually believe that right now, and it’s, there is, there’s a very fine line between um, the attraction that is undoubtedly there, but actually the need for Nicole to go away and get better, and come back and see where they’re at. Because, because the intensity that Nicole is feeling is a massive combination of nearly being killed, of being undercover for three years, of being in this situation that has totally got out of hand and got out of her grasp, and she’s a controlling woman. She’s a woman that needs to be um, needs to, um, keep herself afloat at all times, and keep herself, almost stiff at all times, and um, and so I think the intensity at which they meet, like, ya know, I think I write about the fact that they know they need to have a conversation, they know that actually, this is not, this isn’t what they should be doing. What they should be doing is going “oh shit, the bed, how are you feeling?” But, they don’t, they just rip each other’s clothes off and, and that’s great, that’s wonderful, but actually if they’re to have a relationship that’s actually gonna last and is going to be a healthy relationship, then Nicole needs time to get over what she’s gone through and Waverly needs to give her that time. Um, and I think the, the intensity that we sort of, that I wrote, was absolutely supposed to be a sort of, like, it’s got so much that if they don’t do this now, they’re gonna burst, but actually, the aftermath and the aftercare of what they’ve done needs, needs proper looking at, and that is something that I’m sort of exploring at the moment, when I’m writing, sort of trying to uh, weave that into the story along with the fact that they’re under this, they’re in the middle of an investigation, they’re no, they’re no further along with all the hell’s that’s happened, than they were in chapter eight. [laughter] I’ve managed...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DARCY : ...to string this out for eight chapters, ya know…[laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DARCY : ...um, so, yeah, I think, I think that it is sort of the, it’s bigger than, sort of, absence makes the heart grow fonder. I think it absolutely does have that, that did have an impact, that did have an effect, and in fact, again, that the control that Nicole has spent three years trying to, kind of, like a, like a wound up um, machine in ways, I think that, that control has been taken out of her hands and the fact that she couldn’t see Waverly, she hasn’t seen Waverly, she hasn’t been able to speak to Waverly, Waverly has whisked her off to the homestead and been made to stay with Wynonna. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DARCY : And she’s not had...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DARCY : ...she’s not had any impact into that at all. She’s just been taken away by a man she’s never met before, she’s met once, and told to live with a person that is chaotic at best and, and um marvelously chaotic, and she is chaotic, but...

DARKWICCAN : Yes.

DARCY : ...I think that yeah, it was, it was always, my intention has always been for there to be that spark, but that spark needs managing as much as, as much as anything else in this fic. They have the responsibility to manage how they’re feeling between each other and whether or not they the strength to do that, whether they have the ability to just be in the same room as each other and not just do that, ya know, so.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, briliant.

DARCY : Mmm.

DARKWICCAN : Well, I know, I’m very, very excited to find out what happens when we get to that point in the storytelling. I think it’s gonna be really great. I mean, you, uh, you, [laughter] it has been such a, uh, delightful rollercoaster uh, reading this story along...

DARCY : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...and I’m so excited to see what happens next because clearly, even though you are kind of writing off the cuff as you go...

DARCY : Mmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...it’s still obvious that you are putting a lot of thought into this...

DARCY : Mmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...and that you’re not thinking only about the aligning of the plot itself, but also, most importantly, uh, the character, oh, what’s the word I’m looking for? The character driven aspect of it, the...

DARCY : Mmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...how is this character emotionally, uh, physically, psychologically dealing with this situation, and I’m...

DARCY : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...sure anyone who suddenly has to live with Wynonna is gonna come away with some P T S D, so.

DARCY : [laughter[

DARKWICCAN : Uh, [laughter] uh, but, but yeah, I’m real excited to see [laughter] what happens next. Sorry Wynonna.

DARCY : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Um but I don’t wanna give away too much more, uh...

DARCY : No.

DARKWICCAN : ...so, let’s, let’s, let’s jump to the, the end here...

DARCY : Mhmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...unfortunately, listeners if you can’t tell, Delayne did lose her connection, so it’s just been Darcy and I chatting for the last little bit, and that means, of course, that when it comes to the final question.

DARCY : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Normally Delayen would be asking it, but it falls into my lap. I havent done this in a long time, hopefully I don’t screw it up. So, Darcy...

DARCY : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...you are stranded on a desert island...

DARCY : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...and can have only one fanfiction to read...

DARCY : [sigh]

DARKWICCAN : ...what is it?

DARCY : Oh, damn you.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DARCY : Um.

DARKWICCAN : It’s so funny because everyone knows this question is coming and everyone acts like it’s a surprise. [laughter]

DARCY : I know. Ugh. Um, I think I would have to go with “find a home, lonely heart”...

DARKWICCAN : Oh, yes. Yes.

DARCY : ...by tigerlo. I think...

DARKWICCAN : Yes, yes, yes.

DARCY : ...it’s exquisite. I think it’s an exquisite piece of writing and...

DARKWICCAN : It is.

DARCY : ...I think it’s just, I, everything about them. Everything about what she writes, what they wrote, sorry, um, yeah, I just thought it was, because I think it’s majestical.

DARKWICCAN : It is, it is epic and majestic...

DARCY : Mmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...and it’s really beyond being uh, fic, a work of fic, a work of fanfiction, it feels almost walks the slight, ya know, of almost being a tone poem, really.

DARCY : Oh, yes. Yes.

DARKWICCAN : Ya know, in the lyricism of the writing, so.

DARCY : Yeah, I think it’s just beautifully, I think it’s beautifully created and yeah, I could read it, like, a hund...I say I could read it again and again, I’ve only read it once, [laughter] but I, it’s one of those where I know I will go back to time and again and I will forever remember feeling, I think it’s the first time as well, that I ever felt like, “oh my god, it’s finishing tomorrow and I’m not ready.” Like, I’m like...

DARKWICCAN : Yes.

DARCY : ...do you know what I mean...

DARKWICCAN : Oh my gosh, yes.

DARCY : ...when they’re like “ooh, it’s the final pap, final chapter tomorrow.” It’s like, I can’t, I’m not, I haven’t actually made my peace with the fact that this is finishing. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Right.

DARCY : It’s like.

DARKWICCAN : Well, I am more than happy to provide a link to “find a home, lonely heart” by tigerlo in the show notes for this episode so other people can read it and then be very sad when they reach the end. [laughter]

DARCY : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Uh, [laughter] but, uh, Darcy, this has been so much fun.

DARCY : Oh, thank you.

DARKWICCAN : Thank you so much for coming on and chatting with us today.

DARCY : Thanks for having me on, it’s been great.

MUSIC : Don't Deal with the Devil by Kristoffer Madigan

DARKWICCAN : And that's all for this episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction. Thanks for joining us.

Tremendous thanks to Darcy81 for talking with us about Dance with the Devil

  
  


Background music for the episode was: A Proper Story by Darren Korb, Pickle Jar Rag by Eric Barone, The Airship by Kristofer Maddigan, and the outro music is Don't Deal with the Devil by Kristoffer Madigan.

If you have questions or comments for the podcast you can find us on Twitter at E F A underscore Podcast and on Facebook at E F A Podcast. And you can find all of our episodes, old and new, at our website E F A Podcast dot com. And if you're listening on iTunes, please take a moment to rate and review our show.

Thanks for tuning in, and we hope you'll join us again next time for another episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction. Until then, READ MORE FIC!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Episodes post Mondays at 8am PST
> 
> Visit our Website http://efapodcast.com/ for all episodes old and new!
> 
> Follow us on Twitter: @efa_podcast
> 
> And on Facebook: facebook.com/EFAPodcast


	8. To Honor and To Serve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week DW and Delayne salute our service members with a look at Military AUs!

[Click HERE to Listen!](http://efapodcast.com/to-honor-and-to-serve)

Read the Fics!

[Your Past Will Find You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249086) by LoneWolfWriter

[Death Before Dishonor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022794) by DJH1950

['In Search of a Family'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065088) by LostMuse (aka HaughtDoc)

Episode Artwork by Chantal Zeegers

HaughtDoc's Desert Island Fic Selection: [_Punch & Rivet_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750847) by DreadPirateBrown

Transcript for the Deaf/HOH/APD by ApproxTenCats

Ep 308: To Honor and To Serve

[ph] – Indicates preceding word has been spelled phonetically

[sic] – Indicates preceding word has been transcribed verbatim

MUSIC : Write My Story by Olly Anna

ANNOUNCER GUY : You've tuned in to the  _ Earp Fiction Addiction _ , a fan podcast all about  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. Join our intrepid host DarkWiccan and Delayne as they dive deep into the sometimes sweet, sometimes spicy, and always varied world of fanfiction for the  _ Wynonna Earp _ fandom.

MUSIC : A Proper Story by Darren Korb

DARKWICCAN: Thanks Announcer Guy and welcome everybody to this week’s episode of the  _ Earp Fiction Addiction _ , the podcast dedicated entirely to  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. I am your host DarkWiccan and with me, polishing up her boots and shining up her buttons is my lovely co-host...

DELAYNE: Uh, Private First Class Delayne reporting for duty sir!

DARKWICCAN: [laughs] This is where I confess my ignorance of military things.

DELAYNE: [laughs] Private First Class is one of the lower ranks, that’s about all I know.

DARKWICCAN: Oh, is it? Alright. Okay.  [laughs] There’s this movie from the 1950s, because of course I’m a seventy year old in a forty year olds body, there’s this movie that I grew up watching called  _ No Time For Sergeants _ starring Andy Griffith and Don Knotts, this was before the Andy Griffith show...

DELAYNE: Oh wow.

DARKWICCAN: This is back when Andy Griffith was still a young Hollywood pup and I think he was known for his comedy or something, anyway, it’s called  _ No Time For Sergeants _ , it’s actually based on a Broadway show of the same name that Andy Griffith and Don Knotts were in on the stage together, and anyway… All I know about the military is from that movie. Which is not helpful at all to anyone, but basically all I know is that there is a character who is friends with Andy Griffith’s character who is desperate to be in the infantry, because that’s where his family served, all his uncles and brothers and fathers served in the infantry. So he was focussed on that. That’s all I know. [laughs]

DELAYNE: Yeah, so most of the male members in my very large family have served, mostly in the Navy but yeah...

DARKWICCAN: [humming  _ In The Navy _ ] sorry, go ahead.

DELAYNE: [laughs] What was that?

DARKWICCAN: What was that? You didn’t recognise that classic of the 1970s? From that super group? You did not recognise?

DELAYNE: I just… you were humming and it was out of context and it was bizarre, that’s all I got. Plus my phone keeps vibrating. Sorry. I’m terrible today.

DARKWICCAN: Okay, so the song I was humming was  _ In The Navy _ by The Village People.

DELAYNE: Right. That makes sense. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: [laughs] We’re off to a great start you guys, this is going to be… well listen, since you have family in the military… see I did, both of my grandfathers served, my grandfather on my mother’s side unfortunately passed away due to injuries incurred during World War 2 so I never met him and neither did she which is really sad. And my grandfather on my father’s side, he served in the Navy as a Seabee during World War 2 and then went on to work for NASA as an engineer, an electrical engineer, and he actually did a lot of the wiring for the Saturn Five rocket.

DELAYNE: See, my dad was a Seabee too and he came back just as a fix-it guy. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN:  [laughs]  But I don’t know much about either of them and their service, I do know that my paternal grandfather he actually was part of the Rangers that went in and infiltrated the Eagle’s Nest, which was Hitler’s kind of mountain hide-away. But when they got there he was already gone so it wasn’t like, “aha!” It was more like, “we claim this base in the name of truth and justice,” you know, kind of a thing.

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: But yeah, so I’m leaning on you friend, for some military knowledge at least on the Navy side of things. I do know that each branch of the military is different in their culture and traditions and terms and all that stuff.

DELAYNE: Right, and the three fics that we’re talking about today all have a similar theme...

DARKWICCAN: Yes.

DELAYNE: And Nicole is a Marine in all three of them, or ex-Marine as it were.

DARKWICCAN: Either a Marine or a former Marine, and I just find that so interesting that that seems to be a sort of a common thought amongst folks that are writing the characters into a military scenario. That Nicole is almost always a Marine. I think I’ve stumbled across a few where she was in the Air Force, because hello pilot Nicole. But you can also be pilot Nicole in the Marines as well, and you can also be pilot Nicole in I wanna say the Army? Or, well obviously the Air Force. 

DELAYNE: [laughs] Yeah, I think they have pilots...

DARKWICCAN: Yeah

DELAYNE: Yeah they use airplanes as well.

DARKWICCAN: And the Navy, the Navy as well have pilots as well so ...

DELAYNE: At least helicopter pilots for sure.

DARKWICCAN: Well isn’t Top Gun, isn’t Top Gun Navy? Aren’t they Navy pilots?

DELAYNE: Oh, you’re asking me again… [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Again, this is… Well you’re the Navy, the family in the Navy, listen, I confessed my ignorance right out of the gate. Right out of the gate, I confessed.

DELAYNE: I just said I had family in the Navy. They were all fix-it guys. They either worked on...

DARKWICCAN: They were all Seabees.

DELAYNE: Well Seabee also stands for Construction Battalion as well as has the cute little bee in the little Navy sailor hat.

DARKWICCAN: [laughs]

DELAYNE: But yeah, most of my uncles were mechanics and they worked on tanks or planes so...

DARKWICCAN: Okay, gotcha, so we’re kind of equal in our ignorance. I’m more ignorant than you, for sure, but here’s something that we definitely have in common. I’m pretty confident in saying that we both respect and love our friends and family in the military and support them.

DELAYNE: Yes.

DARKWICCAN: No doubt about that. Now the Military Industrial Complex, that’s another thing. But the individual service men and women and individuals, absolutely 100 percent have our support. But okay, so let’s dive in to these three stories as Delayne mentioned, in them the common denominator is that Nicole is in the service and beyond that the further common denominator is that she is a Marine in all three of these stories. The first story we’re kinda going to kick off with is a story called  _ Your Past Will Find You _ , it’s by LoneWolfWriter. This one is the most different of the three, it’s not a one of these things don’t belong here situation I don’t feel, but it definitely has a different driving plot than the other two and it’s kind of a penpal story, it’s kind of a meet cute story, it’s kind of a military story, it’s kind of a mob story, it’s all these things rolled into one.

DELAYNE: And it’s a lot of sister angst too.

DARKWICCAN: A lot of sister angst yeah. And so essentially the premise is this, Nicole has run away from her horrible family who are crime bosses, and she’s run away and joined the military because she knows that as long as she’s in the military she’s essentially protected. And she has gone up through the ranks within the marines, she’s now a captain, and that’s kind of where we start off with Nicole in this story. Where we start off with Waverly in this story is she is feeling like doing a good deed because she’s Waverly, so she finds out about this pen pal program where she can write a letter to an officer essentially, and she talks to some military folks if I remember correctly and they advise her it would be good to write to this Captain Haught because this Captain Haught has just been transferred to the base in Purgatory, Maine. I think it’s interesting the choice to put Purgatory in Maine, I actually haven't seen that before so it’s like, “oh that’s unique.”

DELAYNE: Well, it makes sense because the… a lot of the military branches you know… the higher up you are the closer you are to DC.

DARKWICCAN: Right, totally… ah, Maine is close to DC?

DELAYNE: I… closer… [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Closer. Definitely. I wouldn’t say that Maine is particularly close to...

DELAYNE: Well, one of the scenes talked about, of course it does jump around time-wise, but when she was at [pause] Quantico, thank you, that’s what I was looking for.

DARKWICCAN: You found it, okay. 

DELAYNE: And most of my cousins that have served have been on the East Coast so it makes sense to me.

DARKWICCAN: So Maine is actually not convenient to DC, but it is closer to DC than Texas is, mileage-wise, so basically another point in this story Nicole is talking about, or at least reminiscing about how she needs to get far away from Texas which is where her family, her horrible crime boss family, is based. And within the girdle of the United States the two farthest points she can get to are either Washington State, or Maine.

DELAYNE: At least in the lower 48 yes.

DARKWICCAN: Yes, at least in the lower 48. Well I said within the girdle.

DELAYNE: Oh, sorry, that’s what you meant by “in the girdle.” Gotcha. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Yeah. Yeah. Now Alaska and Hawaii those are buttons that have popped off. But within the girdle of the United States the farthest she can get away is either Maine or Washington State and she ends up of course in Maine for the story. And anyway, so Waverly is told that it would be good for her to write a letter to this Captain Haught because they are newly transferred and unfamiliar with the area and that’s where you go. So Waverly gleefully pens a sweet little letter to Captain Haught welcoming them to the lovely Purgatory, Maine, and gives a little information about herself and invites them to reciprocate as a pen pal if they so desire. And Nicole is just like, “aw, that’s adorable, how sweet.” And so they start a pen pal relationship. Now they’re in the same damn town, okay. So it’s not like these letters are going far afield, it’s not like Nicole is deployed somewhere and these letters are from a stranger at home. They’re in the same town so of course inevitably they will run into each other, quite literally and...

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: And LoneWolfWriter does a decent job of dragging that out for a few chapters but they do eventually meet, they figure out they know each other through the letters and they start dating and there you go. Meanwhile, back at the ranch in Texas we’ve got a vindictive father figure crime boss guy who has just got it out for Nicole. Now I’m not going to get into the full details as to how we got to this point with him, you know I think you should read this story and I don’t want to spoil it for you. But that really becomes the driving plot of the story. You’ve got this blissful girl meets girl pen pal love adventure happening between Waverly and Nicole, but we’ve also got this very dangerous plot happening with Nicole’s family and their pursuit of her and we’ve got our favourite villains coming into play, our favourite canon villains coming in to play in a new way and into the story as well. So now, I don’t want to say too much more about it because I want you to sit down and read it, however I will say this, of the three stories we’ve picked today, this one is the roughest. It definitely appears that the writer didn’t have a beta, and that’s okay, it’s fine. Betas aren’t necessary to be a good writer, okay, betas are great because they come in with a pair of eyes and sometimes some fresh ideas if you’re stuck. But really a beta first and foremost is coming in to do grammar, usage checks, spelling checks, make sure everything’s in good order. So really the storytelling is good, it’s a little young, the writing style is young, but the storytelling is essentially good. There are a lot of usage errors, there are a lot of… not so much spelling as usage. So this is a situation where they’re using spell check in their writing software but it’s not necessarily catching when maybe they’ve used the wrong word in place of something else. So just kind of go into it knowing that you’re going to run across these things. But again, it’s so worth a read. It is complete. It is twenty five chapters out of twenty five done. And it’s a very… I would never have thought, the amalgamation of things happening in this story I would never have thought to put together. It’s kind of like, I don’t know if you’ve watched those baking shows where there’ll be like, “you have to use these three ingredients in a cupcake” and you’re just like going, “oh god, I would never think…” and then they make these cupcakes that are the most delightful and delicious things ever, or at least very good. “Oh, okay, well this is something that I wouldn’t necessarily order but if someone ordered it for me and I ate it I wouldn’t be upset.”

DELAYNE: It’s surprising but it works.

DARKWICCAN: Exactly, exactly, so yeah, do give this one a chance,  _ Your Past Will Find You _ by LoneWolfWriter. We’ve got two more stories to get through here so I’m going to toss the conch to you Delayne so you can have the speaking, you can go for it.

DELAYNE: [laughs] Alright, well this one I’m going to talk about does have a bit of action as well with some gang activity...

DARKWICCAN: “Action Nicole”, now with Kung Fu grip.

DELAYNE: [laughs] I actually wrote “Nicole ninjas in to save the day” in my notes. Just going to put that out there. It’s called  _ Death Before Dishonor _ by DJH1950. This one’s also complete, eleven out of eleven, almost 27,000 words and Nicole is an Ex-Marine. She has been discharged because her helicopter was hit by a rocket.

DARKWICCAN: Ah, god, don’t you hate it when that happens.

DELAYNE: Ah, yeah, she makes it to Purgatory because she is riding with Wynonna, so those two are buddies on the road. 

DARKWICCAN: Some Wynaught BroTP.

DELAYNE: Some Wynaught BroTP. So yeah, they blow into town and Nicole gets with Waverly rather quickly. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN:  [laughs]  This is not a slow burn. This is not a slow burn.

DELAYNE: This is the opposite of slow burn, this is a “hey, let’s leave.”

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, “hey, good lookin’”

DELAYNE: “Let’s go back to your place.” 

DARKWICCAN: But, I mean, she does come in in a rather spectacular way, she totally does the White Knight Thing, Nicole does.

DELAYNE: Yeah, ‘cause in this one Champ is of course Champ. And he’s been cheating on Waverly and of course they just broke up but he’s still harassing her so, you know, she’s gotta step in and say, “no, dude, no.”

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, I do love the shovel talk that Wynonna gives them both.

DELAYNE: Oh yeah that’s true. “I love you both, and I will hurt you both if you hurt each other.” Okay. Yeah.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah. “I’m going to take a shower now.”

DELAYNE: But like I said before, there’s some gang activity that’s coming in to Purgatory and they’re using Shorty’s and a very dangerous situation happens and as I said Nicole ninjas in to save the day.

DARKWICCAN: [laughs]

DELAYNE: And then we have a little getaway to the cabin in the woods...

DARKWICCAN: Mhmm, mhmm.

DELAYNE: And we learn about Nicole’s past where she lost her parents and why she joined the military and all about her ex and yeah, and then there’s some more gang activity and then… the end. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Riveting.

DELAYNE: Well, it’s… it’s… content warning because Nicole does get hurt, so that’s difficult.

DARKWICCAN: Well, it’s never a good time.

DELAYNE: I know, but of course the happy endings here but...

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, mhmm, mhmm.

DELAYNE: It’s a wild ride.

DARKWICCAN: It is, it is, you know it actually went in a completely different direction than I was expecting it to.

DELAYNE: Right?

DARKWICCAN: I always find that really enjoyable because, okay, listen, there’s nothing wrong with predictability, there’s a comfort in it, absolutely. But sometimes it’s nice to be taken completely by surprise and that is exactly what this story did. It’s an excellently written story and I would say that everything feels earned. Yes, we do get a very quick start...

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: We get to Wayhaught very quick, but it doesn’t feel like too fast. And maybe that’s just because with these two characters we’re going in with the knowledge that Wayhaught is endgame.

DELAYNE: Yeah, they’re meant to be together so it’s fine if they get together quickly.

DARKWICCAN: Right, so why beat around the bush. Ba dum dum. So...

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: But yeah, again this is a fun story, it’s a pretty quick read, only,  _ only _ she says, 27,000 words, but it’s a lot of fun and ninja Nicole is always a good time.

DELAYNE: Yeah, she’s definitely badass in this. For sure.

DARKWICCAN: Yes. For sure. For sure. Alright, which brings us to… oh, let me just reiterate  _ Death Before Dishonor _ by DJH1950. Okay. So which brings us to our third fic for today which is called In  _ Search of a Family _ by Lostmuse who you may know from twitter as Haught Doc also is one of the fandom Merediths. Meredith was actually on the fic panel with me at Earp Expo, and it was really fantastic getting to meet them and chatting about their experience both in the military and also just in writing the story and a little bit about the inspiration for the story which we touched on lightly on that panel. But I’m very excited to have them back on the show, or on the show for the first time technically to really dig deep into the story. But the premise of the story is that Nicole is an Ex-Marine, she’s been medically discharged due to injuries incurred when her helicopter went down, her knees were pretty much destroyed. She managed to keep her legs, and keep her knees, but she is no longer able to serve at the level that is required of a Marine. So she’s medically discharged and she hates it. Once again we have a pre-established Wynaught BroTP in the story, in this case Wynonna is a petty officer in the Navy and it’s quite common for Marines to be stationed on Navy ships while on deployment and that was the case here and Nicole got to know Wynonna on the ship they were on together, I’m going to say it was the Wasp, it doesn’t really matter which ship they were on just that they were on it together, and they became friends. And Wynonna spun Nicole quite the tale about Purgatory. Being the like, most awesome coolest place you could ever imagine going to. Which we know that’s an interesting take for Wynonnna. But Nicole finds herself medically discharged back on US soil and not knowing what to do with herself and so she starts riding north because she wants to get as far away from the sea as possible so she heads inland, and finds herself riding into Purgatory and going, “oh, gosh, this is where I’m meant to be right now, at least until I figure out what the heck I want to do.” And fortuitously she meets Gus at Shorty’s right out of the gate, of course she knows all about Gus, she knows all about Waverly from Wynonna. And so Gus immediately takes to Nicole because she’s Nicole, and offers her a ranch hand job at the Earp ranch, or in this case I guess the Gibson ranch. And while Nicole’s kind of figuring out again what she wants to do and of course Waverly and Nicole immediately hit it off. Now, they don’t immediately hit it off and then hearts and butterflies. Nicole is of course an honourable individual and trying to do things right and go one step at a time, starting with a coffee date. But of course Wynonna does what Wynonna does, and even though she had not said a thing about returning to Purgatory at any point of course Wynonna manages to show up and interrupt the coffee date.

DELAYNE: [laughs] There was quite a few Wynonnus Interruptus moments in this fic. 

DARKWICCAN: Quite a few. Oh jeez.

DELAYNE: Maybe one other one that seems kind of important.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, but something that really caught my attention in the storytelling here is that this Nicole, though confident, has a lot of baggage that she’s bringing along with her, and Wynonna is privy to some of that knowledge and Wynonna’s able to get under Nicole’s skin more so than in canon I think because of this common knowledge of her past, and is able to throw Nicole’s game off, which I think is so interesting and something I want to talk to Lostmuse aka Haught Doc aka Meredith about. Because I did not anticipate that, because normally Wynonna and Nicole can go shot for shot with each other, but the fact that in this story Wynonna actually has something over Nicole that causes Nicole to more or less roll over for a minute really kind of… well that’s a different dynamic, that’s interesting, I haven’t seen that before. Now this stories unfinished only eight chapters in, it is relatively early going at this point, the last update was a while ago, but I do know that Meredith is working on this story so there will be more content coming but yeah this... it’s really early days. We’re really just in the early days of everyone’s relationships getting established so I am curious to see what happens next and what if any sort of a larger arc is going to take place that would drive the plot forward. Because, I mean, there’s nothing wrong with a good old fashioned relationship story but I feel like, I feel like there’s gotta be more going on here. I don’t know that, but I feel like it. And I’m excited to chat with Meredith about it.

DELAYNE: Well you hit on pretty much all the points that...

DARKWICCAN: Did I take the words out of your mouth? I’m sorry.

DELAYNE: Well, I guess I don’t have anything. I guess there is one in my notes, I guess um. Because this does have a few similarities to the one that I talked about. It was a situation in a helicopter, completely different situations, they’re both badasses that ride bikes, we’ve got the Wynaught BroTP, in this case Nicole has a different ex, so that was an interesting dynamic of Nicole’s background and what happened with her so that will be interesting to learn more about that perhaps.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, definitely, definitely. So why don’t we get to chatting with our pal Meredith, so we can dig in a little bit to find out more of their thoughts and ideas and everything as they sat down to write this story and continue to write it. [CONTENT CENSORED; PLEASE VISIT EFAPODCAST.COM FOR FULL TRANSCRIPT]

MUSIC:  Semper Fidelis by John Philip Sousa

  
  


DARKWICCAN: And welcome back everybody to the  _ Earp Fiction Addiction _ , the podcast dedicated entirely to  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. I am your host DarkWiccan and with me is my delightful co-host...

DELAYNE: Delayne.

DARKWICCAN: And we’re super excited to have with us the author of  _ In Search of a Family _ , Lostmuse aka Haught Doc aka one of the fandom Merediths, Meredith welcome to the show.

MEREDITH: Hi

DARKWICCAN: Thanks so much for coming on and joining us, I’m so glad I didn’t scare you off at Expo.

MEREDITH: Oh no, I’m happy to be here, I was excited when you asked.

DARKWICCAN: Yes! Awesome. That makes me so glad. It’s always one of those things where it’s like you come up to an author and “do you want to come on the show?” and there’s always that fear of like, “no.”

ALL: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Like, “no, no.” It’s only happened to me once.

MEREDITH: Really?

DARKWICCAN: And I was shocked, I was like, “oh, okay, okay…”

MEREDITH: Well don’t worry, I would never break your heart like that.

DARKWICCAN: Thank you, thank you, my heart is a fragile little thing. Well, I just had so much fun with you on the panel at Expo and I was really hankering to dig in more into the story  _ In Search of a Family _ because you really didn’t get a chance to touch on it except very superficially on the panel. So yeah when I was what I really want to talk about this more so when you agreed to come on I was just doing a happy dance. “Yeah, we get to talk about the story, yeah.” But beyond writing you’ve got a lot of stuff going on in your life, you’re currently running for Commonwealth’s Attorney is that right?

MEREDITH: Commonwealth’s Attorney, yeah.

DARKWICCAN: That is cool and can I reveal the state you’re in?

MEREDITH: Yeah, well, the thing is in every other state it’s called the District Attorney but in Virginia it’s called the Commonwealth’s Attorney, we’re fancy like that. 

DARKWICCAN: Is that just a nod, is that a nod to the old revolutionary times?

MEREDITH: Yeah, actually fun fact, there are four commonwealths in the United States, Virginia, Massachusetts, Pennsylvania, and Kentucky.

DARKWICCAN: Oh.

DELAYNE: I was going to say I’m pretty sure Massachusetts because  _ Fallout 4 _ occurs in Massachusetts and they call it the Commonwealth.

MEREDITH: Absolutely. You see, that’s what I love, Delayne, that you are a fellow  _ Fallout  _ fan.

DARKWICCAN: That is a whole other podcast Delayne needs to start on her own.

DELAYNE: I don’t think there would be very much about it.

DARKWICCAN: I don’t know. You really are quite the  _ Fallout _ fan Delayne, I think you could probably go on and on and on about it.

DELAYNE: I’d rather go on and on about it in telling a  _ Fallout _ Wayhaught AU but you see me working on that?

DARKWICCAN:  [laughs]  But, yeah, you’re absolutely right we better bring it back around to Wayhaught because that’s what we’re here.

DELAYNE: 99.9 percent of us yeah.

ALL: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: So yeah, let’s talk a little bit about Wayhaught and really let's talk about writing in  _ Wynonna Earp _ . What about  _ Wynonna Earp _ , Meredith, got you into writing? Because I remember you saying on the panel that you had always kind of been uncertain about your writing because evil people told you bad lies about your abilities. So what about  _ Wynonna Earp _ inspired you to push past those wrong headed things people told you and sit down and start writing?

MEREDITH: Well, actually I wrote fanfiction for  _ Rizzoli and Isles _ . I met my fianc é e because she commented on my  _ Rizzoli and Isles _ fic and gave me a suggestion for it and we started talking and now we’re engaged so that's… but um...

DELAYNE: Oh that’s so sweet.

MEREDITH: Yeah, but no I mean growing up I was a math science nerd, my whole family is math science nerds. They made fun of me because I majored in Oceanography and that’s a soft science.

DARKWICCAN: [sounds of disbelief]

DELAYNE: [splutters]

MEREDITH: Yeah, we’re those people.

DARKWICCAN: Jeez.

DELAYNE: Wow.

MEREDITH: But my sister, my sister has always been the writer mostly because she’s very good at making things up.

DARKWICCAN: [laughs]

DELAYNE: [laughs]

MEREDITH: But yeah, I was always told that my sister’s the writer and I should stick to math and science things. But when I was… I had actually finished taking the bar exam after law school and I was waiting to get a job and I really didn’t have anything to do so I got, I was like, “let me check out this fanfiction thing everybody’s talking about.” 

DARKWICCAN:  [laughs]  All the cool kids are doing it.

MEREDITH: So I started reading and then I was like, “Hey, I have ideas so let me start writing,” so then that’s when I started writing those and then I kind of stopped. I just didn’t, I don’t know, I didn’t feel excited to write and then I actually went to um, and that’s why my AO3 name is Lostmuse because I had lost my muse to write, and then I went to Dragon Con a couple of years ago and I went to Emily’s writing workshop and I don’t know, just got excited to write again.

DARKWICCAN: That’s great. Ah, that’s so cool. No really, that’s so cool because one of Emily’s things that she says pretty regularly is, “just start writing, you can’t fix nothing.” Right? I love, she says just write your name down at the top of the paper, now it’s no longer blank. Now it’s no longer a blank piece of paper staring at you, there’s now words there. So that’s so cool that you attended one of her workshops and she inspired you to pick up the old metaphorical pen again. That’s awesome. Or maybe literal, I don’t know if you handwrite and then transcribe?

MEREDITH: I actually do, that’s why it takes me so long, I hand write everything and then slowly type it out. 

DARKWICCAN: Wow

DELAYNE: I actually find that a usual tool if that’s like your first editing step.

MEREDITH: Exactly.

DELAYNE: I switch back and forth between writing directly on a computer and writing in a notebook. It also depends if I’m sneakily writing at work so I would have to look like I’m doing something and writing in a notebook is doing something.

MEREDITH : That’s exactly what I was going to say. I do a lot of writing at work, please I hope my boss isn’t listening...

DARKWICCAN: I would be shocked.

MEREDITH: The people I work with, they call it “that weird show” so it’s okay. But yeah, I sit there at work and write in my note… and it’s easier when I’m writing in a journal, I have a few other journals that I write in.

DARKWICCAN: Nice. I can’t, I’ve never been able to do that, hand write and transcribe, because my mind works faster than my hand can go and I get really frustrated that my hand can’t keep up.

MEREDITH: [laughs] Well, luckily I have a slow mind. No I’m just kidding.

DARKWICCAN: [laughs]

DELAYNE: Or a fast hand? Hey.

DARKWICCAN: Hey-o! Which is a good job to have anyway, so...

DELAYNE: Anyway, I heard you were in the military. It might have been mentioned.

MEREDITH: Yeah, I was.

DELAYNE: So, for you were Nicole and Wynonna a natural fit to blend in with that experience, with your experience?

MEREDITH: So yeah, in my story Wynonna was in the Navy. Nicole was in the Marines. And it kind of fit with me because I was in the Navy, I had a lot of friends that were in the Marines, I was on a ship with Marines, but you know it would always be funny when I would talk with my Marine friends because I’d be, “Oh, here's an easy way to do a bun.” And they’d be like, “ew, that looks sloppy, we’re going to be more regimented and that’s not okay.” They were much bigger on following rules and I actually had a few sailors that were very similar to a Wynonna where I had one sailor where he just decided one day to dye his hair blue and we’re like, “well, that’s not regulations, you can’t do that.” So yeah, I mean for me it just felt kind of natural that Wynonna being trouble-maker but still a good person, fit well with the Navy. Whereas Nicole, who likes to follow rules and things, very Marine-like.

DELAYNE: Okay, I see that, yeah.

DARKWICCAN: So, forgive us, we’re going to be talking about military, military experience a lot because something that Delayne and I touched on in the first segment was that while both of us have had family in service we don’t, we’re pretty ignorant about the culture within the military and the individualised cultures within each branch. So we’re going to be asking you a lot of military questions. Plus this is a military themed episode. So I hope that’s okay. So what I was curious about is when Nicole gets to Purgatory and Gus takes Nicole in right away, after learning her military connection to Wynonna, now this caught my attention for a couple of reasons but one of them was because I know a few, I have a few friends who are not in the military themselves but who have family in the military and they will also just take in other people who have served along with their family member and I’m curious is this a common trait among military families in your experience?

MEREDITH: Yeah, I mean that’s, it’s, you find that people tend to, even if it’s someone you don’t know, if you say that you were in the military or something, most people, like you said you and Delayne both had family members but that’s most people. You’d find that a lot of people have some sort of connection to the military and because of that it’s like, “oh, well we have kind of a bond,” and they kind of just take you in. I mean, I’ve got, so I was saying earlier about my friends who were Marines, we all became friends, we all went to the Naval Academy together and then we rode on the crew team together so that’s how we became friends. But their mothers and fathers are kind of like my mothers and fathers. They take care of me and if I needed anything they’d take me in. I remember one year I was interning for free during law school in another city and I had a friend who’s husband was a chief in the military and she said, “you can live in my house for free, my food is your food,” and all that kind of stuff. So in my experience that’s how people have treated me and treated people I’ve seen and you know they’re just very good about, they’ll just take you in. I’m not saying everybody who is in the military is a wonderful person [laughs] but people tend to treat, like I said I think it’s some sort of bond because most people have had that in their family at some point, or a friend at some point.

DARKWICCAN: That’s neat.

DELAYNE: Yeah if my dad sees someone else in any sort of veteran hat any sort of branch he’ll go out of his way and say hi.

MEREDITH : Yeah, I mean people say hello, I always get weird when people thank me for my service. Because I don’t know, it’s just weird to me but people are very nice. I’ve had people, all kinds of things, thank me, and I didn’t do anything particularly for them, like I said they’ve had family or friends who were in it. They’re just nice to you.

DELAYNE: Well, I guess let’s keep going with this military theme and your experience. Nicole’s injury mirrors an injury that you received. Did you model her attitude towards this injury, this event that changed her life, on your own experiences?

MEREDITH: In a way kind of. Yes and no. In the story Nicole gets her injury from a much more exciting event. I was not in a helicopter crash, that did not happen, mine is from being on the ship, it just kind of tore my knees apart. But I was in a helicopter that did a similar thing but it didn’t crash, that’s where I got that idea. But yeah, you know when I was in high school I had fifteen varsity letters from sports. I was recruited to play three different sports at three different schools, I was a division one varsity athlete in college. You know, I didn’t that run that fast but I ran fast for… you know, military standards I didn’t run that fast, but I ran faster than a lot of people did. And so I was a very active person, I enjoyed being active, and then I, after I had two surgeries on one knee, one surgery on the other, and it kind of just crushes that. Like I can’t, I used to run miles and miles and now I’m lucky to walk a mile. So it kind of just, it’s something that changes you because you used to be this very active person and I think that’s a thing with military people, if you go and talk to someone at the VA or just see a military person who’s injured, they used to be a very active person and this injury has kind of cut that short. And it’s hard to deal with, so that’s kind of where Nicole’s going down that path, I kind of modelled after how I felt, how I deal and am still dealing with my injuries.

DARKWICCAN: So yeah, continuing on with that line of thought we’ve seen in the story how overworking her knees can cause Nicole some difficulty. Will we get to see more of how her injuries impact her as the story progresses?

MEREDITH: Yeah, definitely. Hopefully by the time this airs I’ll have another chapter out where I’m in the process of typing it at the moment. I’m working on the chapter where it deals some with the injury, and I hope to deal more into that and how it deals with her emotionally and psychologically because I kind of like, I was talking with my fianc é e who is my, she’s basically my beta because she’s the person I trust...

DARKWICCAN: Right.

MEREDITH: She’s the one who I bounce ideas off of and we were talking about that today actually, about where I want to go with the story and we were talking about how, and I was getting excited about delving into that line of things and how Nicole deals with it and how the people around her would deal with it. And deal with her mental state about her injury.

DARKWICCAN: I know it’s a weird thing to get excited about but I am excited to see that because, one, I am a bit of an angst whore...

DELAYNE: [laughs]

MEREDITH: Who doesn’t love a bit of angst?

DARKWICCAN: Right, and two, early on in the storytelling when Gus mentions Nicole’s limitations Nicole immediately turns around and says I’m not really limited I just have to wear these braces, think of them as another layer of clothing.

MEREDITH: Yeah, Gus, and that’s something I get into a lot I will often try and shield how much pain I’m in, if you ask my fianc é e I’m the one who’s carrying the big heavy things and she’s got a bad back and sometimes I’ll make sure she’s sitting in the chair if there’s only one available. I tend to push myself because I don’t want people to see that I have limitations but as I think you can start to see, I think it was in the last chapter, Nicole’s starting to feel that she’s pushed too much and that’s something that I deal with where you push too much because you don’t want people to think of you as having limitations.

DARKWICCAN: Right, yeah, absolutely true.

DELAYNE: You would get along very well with my wife. She’s the same. She actually was not able to join the military because she had flat feet and she did [inaudible] and ropes course and the like and it was, “sorry, we can’t take you.” So.

MEREDITH : Yeah, my mom was very big on, “you don’t have any problems, we’re not listing anything on paper.” Later, after I was out of the military it was, “yeah, you’re lactose intolerant, and you’ve got a learning disability but we’re not going to tell you about those things because we didn’t want to keep you out of the military.”

DELAYNE: Oh geez.

DARKWICCAN: Wow.

MEREDITH: I’ve wanted to go into the Navy since I was five years old, it started early so mom started hiding those things early. There was nothing seriously wrong, I mean, I have a little bit of asthma, like I said lactose intolerance, a slight learning disability. Those were things I learned to overcome because my mom wouldn’t let me, kind of, deal with those.

DELAYNE: Sounds like the right sort of person for the military, just get it done.

DARKWICCAN: Just get it done.

DELAYNE: [laughs] Alright, I’m gonna break with the military questions, is that alright?

MEREDITH : Yeah.

DELAYNE: So, Waverly seems very comfortable with finding Nicole attractive. Do you think that her attraction to women is something that she’s already dealt with? Or was it more that her attitude was always kind of carefree an approach to gender and attraction.

MEREDITH: When I was writing it, I kind of did it, you know, she’s just kind of carefree about it. I think a lot of people are nowadays. I was not. I didn’t grow up in a time when a lot of people were. But I didn’t actually come out until I was in my thirties so I think I just wrote Waverly because it’s just what I would like people to be like. Open to whatever. Just open to attraction. It was more from a hopeful place. You know, Waverly’s kind of cool, she’s hip, she’s open to whatever.

DELAYNE: Well, that works, I think, well with characterisation.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, absolutely. Yeah definitely. She’s a little bit more comfortable with embracing that side of herself than canon Waverly was, but nothing unbelievable.

MEREDITH: Yeah, I know in the show Waverly is very, she’s dealing with it a little bit and then comes to terms with it but I don’t know, I just thought, it’s still Waverly, she’s a very open person. That’s kind of where it came from.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, and speaking of the relationship between Waverly and Nicole, beyond the evolution of the various relationships, we’ve got Wayhaught and we’ve got the Wynaught BroTP, beyond those relationships do you anticipate a larger arc driving the story forward, or is it really going to be a study of these characters and how they relate to each other.

MEREDITH: I was, that’s part of why I was talking with my fianc é e this morning about where I’m going with this story. Like I said, I do want to delve into Nicole and how she deals with things. You know, I always like to have something that moves the story along, not just going from one chapter to another. So I’m hoping, it’s just whatever comes to my brain, but I’m hoping that there’s some bigger things that help move the story and not just, I don’t know, for the time that I’ve been writing it so far it’s a lot of “should we be together, should we not,” but I’m hoping to delve more into Nicole and her injuries and maybe something other big, I don’t know, it just depends what hits me. When I started this story I didn’t do a very big outline and so there’s some open to it and that’s why.

DARKWICCAN: Well, I mean, you’ve got a lot of open ground to play in, quite honestly. Because right now it’s still early days in the storytelling itself, it still feels like you’re establishing character. It feels like you’re setting up for something that could go for quite some time. Don’t feel any pressure to do it that way, if you start writing and all of a sudden the muse takes you and you end up wrapping things up more quickly than anticipated that’s fine, that’s cool, that’s great. But right now it does feel like you’re still in the early establishing phase of the storytelling, which for me is exciting because it just means that you’ve got a whole lot of room to play.

MEREDITH: Yeah, I mean I like to write many chapters when I write a fic. I think the one that led me to my fianc é e it was sixty-some chapters. I never finished it but we’re not going to talk about that. But I like multi-chapter fics just because I like to read multi-chapter fics. I’m probably more so a reader than a writer, I get stuck into them. And that’s why I don’t write as quickly as some people do because I’m stuck reading fics. But I like the ones where you go into a universe and you’re lost for days while you’re reading this fic, weeks, however long it takes. And that’s what I like to write.

DARKWICCAN: And that’s awesome. I love long winded storytelling. I am a huge fan. I mean I love all shapes and sizes of storytelling but there’s something about getting stuck into a nice epic work that is so satisfying, like eating one of those seven course meals. You get to the end, you’re completely stuffed but oh it’s so great.

MEREDITH: And that’s what it is, I mean I have a horrible habit of jumping from fic to fic, and I get lost and I’m like, “oh, got to read it again because I forgot what happens.” But not really, I just really want to read this very long fic again.

DARKWICCAN: Oh gosh golly gee.

MEREDITH: And I get sad when it’s over. Because then like, oh, but I really was into this world, and it’s over, so. But all fics should end, don’t say they have to end, like I said, didn’t finish that one but it’ll eventually end, but I’m hoping to have a lot more to add to it. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Yay.

DELAYNE: There is something about the epic world building that I, and it’s fun to get lost in reading it, but it is also fun to write it. And what you’re doing now is your building this world and we’re enjoying your enjoyment of writing it so… [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Yes.

MEREDITH: Well, thank you.

DARKWICCAN: Ditto, ditto.

DELAYNE: Well, at least we hope you enjoy writing it. [laughs]

MEREDITH : I do, I love writing it. I love writing, my  fianc é e any time I get, because I have these moments where I don’t know what to do, I’m bored, I don’t want to watch tv, I don’t want to play video games, I don’t want to read, I’m just stuck and she’s just like, “write, that’s when you feel better, just write. I’ll play the video games.” And I’m like, okay. 

DELAYNE: Relationship goals right there.

MEREDITH: We had to buy two video game systems because we both wanted to play at the same time.

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: But different games.

MEREDITH: Some of them we have two copies of so we can play with each other. That’s how we’re socialising, over the game.

DARKWICCAN: Hey, if it works. [laughs]

MEREDITH: That’s true love.

DARKWICCAN: Exactly, exactly. Oh well, Meredith, thank you so much for coming on to chat with us today, this has been just a delight.

MEREDITH: Well, thank you for having me, I love the podcast, it’s what I listen to when I mow the grass so...

DARKWICCAN: [laughs] We’re lawn mowing material, that’s great. 

MEREDITH: It makes the lawn mowing go by so much quicker.

DARKWICCAN: Well, excellent, awesome, I’m so glad we could help out, that’s amazing. Well then you know, as a listener of the show, you know what’s coming in next.

MEREDITH: Yes.

DARKWICCAN: I don’t know why I added an extra syllable to “coming.” I just went Italian for a second, “you-a know-a what’s a coming-a next?”

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: And since this is technically your first time on the podcast you get everyone’s favorite dreaded question. So Delayne why don’t you tee that up.

DELAYNE: Right, you are stranded on a desert island and can have only one fanfic to read. What is it?

MEREDITH: So I have thought about this, even before you asked me to come on the podcast I was like, “if I went on, what would my choice be?” I’ve put a lot of thought into this.

DARKWICCAN: That’s fantastic.

MEREDITH: So I went between a lot, but I think my final answer that I decided on was  _ Punch & Rivet _ by DreadPirateBrown.

DARKWICCAN: Oh yes. Yes.

MEREDITH: That was definitely one when my fianc é e, she decided to start reading fics again and she asked for recommendations I definitely recommended that one. I love that fic. It’s one of the fics, and I talked to DreadPirateBrown at Expo a lot, that’s my buddy now, and I told him this story that that is one of the fics, and I don’t know if I can say this about any of the others, that I can actually remember where I was sitting when I read a particular part. It stuck with me that much. I remember I was sitting in my chiropractor's office while I was reading it and it just, it’ll stay with me that I’ll always go back to that scene when I’m sitting there.

DARKWICCAN: Wow, that is high praise indeed.

DELAYNE: That is quite some sense memory there. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, wow. I don’t even know if I can say that about any...

DELAYNE: You’ve read a lot. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: That’s so cool. Well, I am thrilled to list  _ Punch & Rivet _ , provide a link in our show notes as your desert island fic so that anyone who hasn’t read it sits down and reads it. Because it’s amazing, it is one of those stories that just changes the way you think about things, which is just awesome.

MEREDITH: It definitely is. It’s such a great fic. I love it and I was so happy I got to tell him how much I love that fic.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah. Yes, that is the awesome thing about these Earp conventions is that you do actually get to meet the people in the fandom, the other Earpers that you’re just like, “dude, you did a thing, and the thing changed me and oh my god, can I get your autograph?”

MEREDITH: The best part of Expo was we were sitting in the hotel bar and it was just a bunch of fanfic writers and we were drinking sazeracs and talking and that was the best part of Expo for me.

DARKWICCAN: Yes, yes, it is so much fun to just be able to sit down and talk fic, and I don’t know where I was at that time?

MEREDITH: You might have been in bed. It was late.

DARKWICCAN: I was probably in bed.

DELAYNE: Damn, I missed out.

DARKWICCAN: But I’m so glad that you got to have that experience. Are you going to be at Eh Con?

MEREDITH: I will not be at Eh Con. Unfortunately we couldn’t make that convention this year. Money and then time off of work. I would do it, I’d just tell my boss that I’m not going to be there but my fianc é e unfortunately has a certain amount of days she can take, so.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah. Okay, well I understand that feeling only too well. But listen, I know that we’ll be seeing you at future conventions and I know that we’ll be chatting again. Thank you so much for coming on today, this has been a blast and yeah, I can’t wait to see what happens next.

MEREDITH: Well, like I said, there should be a chapter soon and I’ll try to stay better on top of it, I just get lost in the video games and the fic reading sometimes.

DARKWICCAN:  [laughs] It’s okay, I can relate.

DELAYNE: I can relate to the other half.

  
  


And that's all for this episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction. Thanks  for joining us.

Tremendous thanks to Meredith aka HaughtDoc for chatting with us about  their work today!

Thanks also to our announcer Byron Tidwell for our intro 

Background music for the episode was:

A Proper Story by Darren Korb

Noodle It Out BY Ryan Ike

Semper Fidelis BY John Philip Sousa

and the outro music is Don't Deal with the Devil by Kristoffer Madigan

If you have questions or comments for the podcast you can find us on  Twitter at E-F-A underscore Podcast and on Facebook at E-F-A Podcast. 

And you can find all of our episodes, old and new, at our website E- F-A Podcast dot com.

And if you're listening on iTunes, please take a moment to rate and  review our show.

Thanks for tuning in, and we hope you'll join us again next time for  another episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction. Until then, READ MORE  FIC!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Episodes post Mondays at 8am PST
> 
> Visit our Website http://efapodcast.com/ for all episodes old and new!
> 
> Follow us on Twitter: @efa_podcast
> 
> And on Facebook: facebook.com/EFAPodcast


	9. I'm Not Gonna Write You a Love Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week DW and Delayne rock out to some righteous tunes as they chat about fics where our faves are in bands!

[Click HERE to Listen!](http://efapodcast.com/im-not-gonna-write-you-a-love-song)

Read the Fics!

[Under Your Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158399) by gooseclaws

  
[Are We Electric?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342669) by brunetteandblond

Episode Artwork by Chantal Zeegers

Support the [Gender Justice League](https://www.genderjusticeleague.org/) by purchasing an awesome 'Fuck Labels' item from our [Redbubble Store](https://www.redbubble.com/people/efapodcast/works/41062788-fuck-labels?p=t-shirt)! This is a fundraiser for The Gender Justice League and DOES NOT benefit the podcast!

Gooseclaw's Desert Island Fic Selection: “[this old house](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829281)” by coldmackerel

Episode Transcript for the Deaf/HOH/APD by AriesBlueBacon

EFA Episode 309- I’m Not Gonna Write You a Love Song

[ph] – Indicates preceding word has been spelled phonetically

[sic] – Indicates preceding word has been transcribed verbatim

MUSIC : Write My Story by Olly Anna

ANNOUNCER GUY : You've tuned in to the Earp Fiction Addiction, a fan podcast all about  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. Join our intrepid host DarkWiccan and Delayne as they dive deep into the sometimes sweet, sometimes spicy, and always varied world of fanfiction for the  _ Wynonna Earp _ fandom.

MUSIC : A Proper Story by Darren Korb

DARKWICCAN : Thanks announcer guy and welcome everybody, to another episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction, the podcast dedicated entirely to  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. I am your host, DarkWiccan, and with me, rockin’ out to some righteous tunes on her iPod, is my delightful cohost-

DELAYNE : Hi, it’s Delayne.

DARKWICCAN : I’m surprised you could hear me...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...over the music you’re listening to right now.

DELAYNE : I [laughter], um, yeah, I just, I just wear two different headphones, so I’ve got, I’ve...

DARKWICCAN : Ok.

DELAYNE : ...got, yeah, I’ve always got at least one ear with the music and the other ear is either open or whatever communication device I’m using. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Gosh, that’s gotta get really, really confusing, really fast.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Your poor brain, it’s gotta be goin’ “wait, what am I listening to? Hang on a second.”

DELAYNE : [laughter] Yeah. Ok, the amount of times I stop and will either relisten to a song, like, “wait, I wanted to listen to that song.” Or worse, when I’m trying to listen to a podcast, it’s like “oh crap, I totally just missed everything.” [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : Something gets repeated.

DARKWICCAN : Ya know...

DELAYNE : That’s for sure. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Ya know what’s funny? I will listen to um, podcasts at work sometimes, and uh, inevitably what will happen is it will get to a really interesting point in the podcast and that is right when one of my bosses walks up to chat with me.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : And so, but I don’t, I’m not fast enough to, like, click the pause, I’m just like ripping the earphones, earbuds...

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...out of my ear going “hey, what’s going on? I wasn’t doing anything weird? Who? What? Me?” Ya know.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : And then we chat, ya know, my boss and I chat about whatever project, and then my boss leaves and I put my earbud back in and I’m like “I have no idea how much, I have no idea.”

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : “Darnit, that was really interesting. Dagnabit.” [laughter] So, I feel your pain, my friend. I feel your pain.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] But speaking of podcasts, let’s get back to this one.

DELAYNE : Heeeey.

DARKWICCAN : Um, hey-o, uh, hey everybody, we have a Redbubble store. Uh, redbubble dot com slash people slash E F A podcast slash shop. Uh, we have a brand new design that should be up by the time this episode airs, and it is the, of course, iconic quote from Ms. Dominic. Let me try that again. And it is, of course, the iconic quote from Ms. Dominique Provost-Chalkley, uh, where she was on our show and we were talking about how Waverly identifies and she said “fuck labels” and we went “fuck yeah”...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...and we decided “let’s make that a fuckin’ shirt” so we did. We made a shirt, we made stickers, and that should be available. Now, here’s the really cool thing. The money that we make from the sale of the uh, “fuck labels” products doesn’t come to us folks. We’re actually donating every penny of that to the Gender Justice League, which is a gender and sexuality civil and human rights organization, uh, working to empower trans, non-binary, and gender fluid individuals uh, so that is where that money is goin’. Uh, so anytime you purchase a “fuck labels” product from our Redbubble store, we will be donating proceeds from that, directly to the Gender Justice League.

DELAYNE : Awesome. I already informed my wife that I am getting her the shirt. And she was like...

DARKWICCAN : Excellent.

DELAYNE : …”who is that quote attributed to?” ‘Cause of course, she doesn’t listen to the podcast. So, I was like, she was like “are you attributing that to me?” I was like “no.” [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Right?

DELAYNE : “Like, everyone is gonna think my name is Dominique.” Like, “no dear, just, just enjoy the shirt.” [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : That’s not how attributions work, actually .

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Um. [laughter]

DELAYNE : Why would you quote yourself on your own shirt. Well, actually no. I could see that. [laughter] I mean.

DARKWICCAN : Right.

DELAYNE : Wearin’ a shirt that says “Embrace the Giggle”.

DARKWICCAN : Right.

DELAYNE : Of course, that was your line for me, so. Mmm. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Right, yeah. Exactly. Exactly. And we didn’t actually do an attribution on that...

DELAYNE : Oh yeah, that’s true.

DARKWICCAN : ...it’s just a, yeah. Yeah.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : And of course, just listening to the show, telling your friends about the show, following us on Twitter, Facebook, and Instagram, is a huge help for us and we really, really, really appreciate it. Uh, we just cracked two thousand followers on Twitter.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : What?

DELAYNE : Oh, I haven’t checked out Facebook numbers, but I know they’ve gone up recently ‘cause people are pretty excited about that...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : ...Dominique interview. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. Well, not only that, um, we uh, just got back, or I just got back from EHCon, uh, I was at EHCon Canada last weekend, of course by the time this airs it’ll be a month gone, but um, did a little thing there. Not only hosted the uh, E F A fic panel, but also hosted the Newlywed Game with Justin, uh, Varun, Kat, and Dom, and...

DELAYNE : And it was...

DARKWICCAN : ...that was a lot of fun.

DELAYNE : ...hilarious. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] I, uh, I have to say that I worked very hard to make the questions gently, uh, gentle innuendos...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...while staying, so basically, giving the cast the freedom to take it whatever direction they wanted, I had one question that has become an iconic...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...the answer has become iconic, and I am, I, I, ok, listen, I really, people might think I have a huge ego. I really don’t you guys. You can ask Delayne, you can ask Laragh. I really don’t have a huge ego, but like I am so proud of myself...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...for getting both Kat and Dom to say “pussy” in response to the question “What is Nicole’s favorite thing to eat?”

DELAYNE : [laughter] And everyone app...

DARKWICCAN : Seriously, I think that’s...

DELAYNE : ...reciates that so, so much.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] I seriously feel like it’s my greatest accomplishment.

DELAYNE : Real, I mean...

DARKWICCAN : Ya know.

DELAYNE : ...that was ultimately what you could hope for but probably didn’t expect.

DARKWICCAN : No, I expect, I expected ya know, something like, uh, ya know, tacos...

DELAYNE : Some other innuendo. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...or, I don’t know, just some other innuendo. Not just like, “nah, I’m just gonna put it all out there.” Thank you. Thank you Kat Barrell for being like “ok, let’s do this.”

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I, seriously, it was so funny because the crowd screamed and scared Dominique so she jumped up and screamed, too.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : It was like, I, honestly, I was sitting there going, like, “is she reading the screen?” Because she was looking, like, she was facing the screen, right. And I’m like “can she read what was written on the board on the screen?” So, I actually asked Kat, like, “is Waverly cheating right now?” [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : And Kat was like, “I don’t know.” [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] No, but the “I’m going with my gut thing” that got a lot of [laughter].

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Yeah.

DELAYNE : [laughter] [sigh] Anyway.

DARKWICCAN : [sigh] It was just, it was such an experience, you guys, and like, so, I’m so grateful to EHCon for giving me the opportunity to, to put that together. They actually came to me and said, do you wanna host this Newlywed Game thing and I was like “yes!”

DELAYNE : [laughter] Duh.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : Of course.

DARKWICCAN : So, so the idea for the game show actually was, did come from the EHCon committe, but everything else, the script for it, ya know, the questions for it, uh, the format, all of it, that, that, that was me, and I’m gonna take credit for it, you guys, because I put a lot of working into it. [laughter]

DELAYNE : Ok, your commercial break was frickin’...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : …”now a word from our sponsors.” Oh, that...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : ...was the epitome of DW, right there. That was perfect.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. [laughter] Well, I had to give a little nod to the podcast in some way...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...and I also needed to thank, actually did need to thank Purgatory Mercantile ‘cause they actually really did help me out a lot in procuring the shirt that I ended up wearing for, for the uh, Newlywed Game.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : They went through a lot of trouble to get me that shirt, so, so I’m like, “well, ya know, this’ll kill two birds. I can ya know, I can do a nod to the podcast with a reverse sponsor spot and I can thank, and in that spot I can thank those folks who helped me out, so.

DELAYNE : Awesome.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. Oh my goodness, alright, we’ve been talking about EHCon way too much. Let’s get back to this podcast and talkin’ about fanfic.

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : So, if you can’t tell by the title of this episode, we’re talking about music. Again, we did have a music centric episode last season. We are back again, this time, the difference is, however, is that um the, it’s about the characters actually being in bands, uh, rather than, like, following, or being fans of bands, um, fans of bands. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Uh [laughter] and we’re only talking about two stories today uh, and uh, the first one is called “Are We Electric?”, it’s by brunetteandblond, and it’s a high school AU but with a twist. So, so, Delayne, I know that you really got engrossed in this one, so why don’t you...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...take us through it as much as you can.

DELAYNE : Um well, I mean, ya know how I suck at summaries, so uh...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Yeah, ya. Ok, do you want me to summarize it...

DELAYNE : I, no, well, I, I...

DARKWICCAN : ...and then you can talk about it? Ok.

DELAYNE : ...came up with a, a short and sweet one. I was prepared this time.

DARKWICCAN : Ok.

DELAYNE : So...

DARKWICCAN : Awesome, alright.

DELAYNE : ...so, Wynonna gets in trouble, her punishment, she’s forced to hang out with Nicole, so they start a band and most of the story is their parents are shit. [laughter] Everyone’s parents...

DARKWICCAN : Everyone’s parents.

DELAYNE : ...except for Curtis and...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : ...Gus are just fucking terrible. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yes.

DELAYNE : And that’s my short and sweet summary. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : O, ok. That is very short.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So, essentially the uh, starting a band thing is the uh, framework on which the rest of the story drapes. It allows the character, it allows brunetteandblond, as the author, to use that as a vector to explore the interpersonal relationships between the uh, band members um, and what goes on in their home lives. And yes, as Delayne says, except, with the exception of Gus and Curtis, everybody’s parents are horrible people.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Um.

DELAYNE : In each, all of their own different ways. We have a whole spectrum of terribleness.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, we’ve got the abusive parents with uh, Dolls and Eliza who are foster, or adopted children. We’ve got the PTSD, having a nervous, uh, mental uh, breakdown in Jeremy’s father. We’ve got um, Nicole’s parents just being dicks.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Um.

DELAYNE : I mean, when I was younger I think my Mom wanted me to be more popular too, but I, definitely, reading stories like these is like, uh, I feel so privileged to have the parents that I did ‘cause like, oh my god. [laughter] Right?

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, like, oh man. My parents were awesome. Like...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...my, my, ya know, the thing is, I had the parents that everyone was like “man, your parents are cool.”

DELAYNE : Right?

DARKWICCAN : And I’m like “yeah, I know.”

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Doesn’t mean they aren’t annoying to me sometimes, but yeah, they’re pretty cool people. Dagnabbit.

DELAYNE : Right? And mines kind of similar, but I know my Mom would have wished me to be cooler, more popular, but I think she realized in my own way, I was at least ya know, popular in my circle, and she liked that it didn’t get into trouble...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : ...so, ya know. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, it’s like “geez parents, what more do you want?” I mean, ya know. That’s the thing, I think, I think with Nicole’s parents it was the situation of wanting to live vicariously through her.

DELAYNE : Yes!

DARKWICCAN : Um, ya know, and, and [laughter] it’s like, “let your kid be their own person, man.” Like, what the, ya know.

DELAYNE : Yeah, I mean. It’s like a different kind of, yeah, you have, you have Dolls and they’re straight up being locked up in a basement, which I happen to know some people whose parents would lock people up, but um...

DARKWICCAN : Geez.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Ya know, it’s one of those things where, that’s terrifying, like...

DELAYNE : Right?

DARKWICCAN : ...reading, reading these, reading this story, it’s like the way, especially like, uh, Dolls’ adoptive parents behaved, it’s like, I know there are people like this, but like...

DELAYNE : It’s hard to picture.

DARKWICCAN : ...it’s hard to picture. Like, why, why? Ya know, I, why? [laughter] I mean, I know there, I’ve watched  _ Criminal Minds _ , I know their...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...psych profiles, I get it. But like...

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...geez.

DELAYNE : Um.

DARKWICCAN : The degree of, of, yeah.

DELAYNE : Yeah, yeah. The degree of Dolls versus I mean, Nicole’s parents are, like, they wanted to be cool parents with the cool kid, so they either hounded on her or ignored her. Like, there’s no in between, there’s no.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. “Darnit. We wanted a cool kid and what we got was a band geek. Agh”

DELAYNE : [laughter] Yeah, um.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : Anyway, so that definitely, there’s a lot of exploration of, of Nicole, ya know, stepping outside, I mean, when she gets on the back of the bike for the first time with Wynonna, and it’s like the most exciting thing that’s ever happened to her. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Right, right.

DELAYNE : Um, yeah, and...

DARKWICCAN : Speaking of, speaking of Wynonna, I thought it was really, really interesting to see her struggle, and the thing is, this is definitely, this is a classic Wynonna character trait, uh, where she just cannot commit herself to someone regardless of how much she loves them, and...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...with the exception, of course, being...

DELAYNE : In fact, the more she loves someone, she, she pushes away even more.

DARKWICCAN : Exactly, exactly. And, so, this, this story has a Wyncedes element for you Wyncedes shippers out there.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : And it’s really very good, and I do really like the way that brunetteandblond approaches the character of Mercedes. Um, she is definitely herself, but she is just the tiniest bit softer, uh, and uh, and I think that’s just a reflection of her youth because the Mercedes we know from the show is in her late twenties, early thirties, whereas this Mercedes is, um firmly in high school. Oh, yeah, they’re all in high school. Ok, got that out of the way. I did say high school AU.

DELAYNE : No, yeah, you mentioned that earlier, yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Ok, yeah. Ok, good, good. Got that covered. Bases covered.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Um, but, uh, yeah, I do really like this Mercedes because she, she really does kind of wear her heart on her sleeve for Wynonna and uh, it’s, it, it, ugh, makes my heart squeeze when Wynonna continually pushes her away, um, uh, but uh, but I’m like “that’s Wynonna”. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] It is.

DARKWICCAN : [mimics music] Ya know. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] Ya know, ‘cause as much as, as we love the WayHaught, and that’s generally the bulk of the story, this is much more complex. It goes into all of the different characters. And it definitely focuses on Wynonna a lot, as well, so.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, this is very much an ensemble piece. It doesn’t spend...

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...any um, extended amount of time with anybody. Uh, and uh, even if you’re, like, hardcore one ship or the other ship, or really into one character over the other character, it still feels very, like, satisfying. It’s a satisfying meal of all these characters, and it’s a really, um, it went in surprising directions I wasn’t expecting, which I love when that happens.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Keep me on my toes, authors, uh, but keep me on my toes in a way that makes sense.

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Don’t pull a DnD, frickin’  _ Game of Thrones _ , ya know, season eight on me.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Uh.

DELAYNE : Like, “well, I guess it has to end, so we’ll just throw this in there.”

DARKWICCAN : Exactly. [laughter] “Well, this is what I want to have happen, so I’m going to completely forego any character development I’ve done over the last seven seasons.” So, yeah.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Um, but yeah, yeah, so brunetteandblond does a fantastic job here. So, I really, this is one of those, it’s a good lengthy nugget to dig into. It’s almost a hundred thirty thousand words, twenty eight chapters, um, definitely worth your time. “Are We Electric?” by brunetteandblond, which brings us to the next story, “Under Your Sky” by gooseclaws. Oh, I love this story so much.

DELAYNE : Uh [laughter] should I mention that yay for delaying for recording, so we...

DARKWICCAN : Yes!

DELAYNE : ...got one more chapter before. [laughter

DARKWICCAN : Yes. We actually delayed our recording uh a few days this week because both Delayne, I was like “ugh, I’m tired from EHCon”. Delayne was like “ugh stuck in overtime” and I was like “ugh ok, let’s delay.” [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So, so it worked out that we did get the penultimate chap, well, really it’s the ultimate chapter, we just have the epilogue to go, so we do know how the story wraps up at this point, um, and by the time this episode airs, the epilogue will have been posted and it will be complete, for all you complete-ists out there. Uh, but um...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...this is, they’re adults, um, Waverly is WAVES, all capital letters because, ya know, trendy. And she is a top...

DELAYNE : Well, she’s a popstar.

DARKWICCAN : ...pop star, billboard, top of the charts billboard recording artist. Kind of a Britney, kind of, feel to her, I think. Well, not.

DELAYNE : Dance vibe.

DARKWICCAN : Dance vibe. Yeah, big dance vibe there. Uh, and uh, she is like, ya know, elite. And then we have Nicole who is sort of a lesbian folk artist kind of, I’m not...

DELAYNE : Uh [laughter]. Chick with guitar, is...

DARKWICCAN : Chick...

DELAYNE : ...the genre of music that I generally listen to. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yes, chick with guitar, very accurate. Lesbian chick with guitar, even more accurate. So, take your pick...

DELAYNE : Yes.

DARKWICCAN : ...of any number of lesbian chick with guitar artists, and that is essentialy who Nicole is in this story. So, the premise of this story is that WAVES has decided that she wants to do a collaboration with the little to, practically unknown artist Nicole Haught, so she has had her people reach out to Nicole’s person [laughter] ‘cause Nicole doesn’t have people.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : She has person and that person is Dolls. So, uh. [laughter]

DELAYNE : Ok, I’m a big fan of Agent Dolls. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, Agent Dolls. Ba dum ching [mimicking joke drum sound] Yes...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...really...

DELAYNE : [laughter] That was...

DARKWICCAN : ...I mean, I know technically they say agent, but really manager, agent slash manager. But yeah, agent Dolls, but not like Agent Dolls. Yeah.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Nice play.

DELAYNE : Yeah, exactly.

DARKWICCAN : Nice play. Uh, so anyway, Waverly’s people reach out to Dolls, Dolls reaches out to Nicole, Nicole freaks out and goes “oook” uh, and uh, in the middle of all this, Nicole and her girlfriend Shae are going through a bit of a rough patch. Shae wants them to move to L A, Nicole is firmly “I am a Canada girl, this is where I wanna be”, and uh, so, ya know, uh, there’s a little bit of tension there. Also, concerns about money and all that other fun stuff. So...

DELAYNE : Yeah. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...while all that is going on one track, on the other track, we’ve got Nicole flying out to L A to meet and record with Waverly. Of course, sparkages occur, uh...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...and...

DELAYNE : What? No.

DARKWICCAN : ...what? Uh, and Nicole finds herself...

DELAYNE : Of course.

DARKWICCAN : ...inexorably drawn to Waverly because of course.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : But she’s trying to, uh, justify these feelings in some other way uh, but she’s, she can’t deny the fact that uh, ya know, Waverly is, there’s somethin’ there. Then of course, Waverly confesses that she is going to be coming out as at least bisexual if not pan, and that the whole point of this song collaboration is part of that process, and then of course Nicole’s like...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : …”oh, so. Oh! Ok.” And that further confuses her because poor Nicole gets confused like a puppy so frequently.

DELAYNE : [laughter I, I really like how they, that scene when, with Nicole like “um, you’re gonna write a gay song, but um, like, I’m not comfortable if your queerbaiting”. That was a well written scene.

DARKWICCAN : That was a really well written scene because it brings up some very genuine concerns, ya know. It’s like “why am I here? Why did you pick me? Why are you choosing me and I’m not gonna be complicit in stringing along my people.” So. [laughter]

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : That was really, really good, um, and uh, ya know, I don’t wanna give away too much, man.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : It’s a WayHaught story, so, what, ya know, extrapolate. Uh, I will say that...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...the music video shoot was terrific, I really wanna see this music video. I’m sad that...

DELAYNE : Oh my gosh, right?!

DARKWICCAN : ...I’m sad that we can’t see the video unless some uh, very, uh, industrious and motivated Earper…

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...who is also into animation, sits down and cuts something together, uh, ya know, ‘cause the thing is you can’t use existing, you wouldn’t be able to use existing material from the show.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : You would absolutely have to basically animate, do an animation of this. There’s no other way around it. Maybe somebody who’s amazing with uh, what’s it called? Uh, deepfakes, could maybe come up with, with the, being able to cut something together. Again, we need to have a very industrious, motivated, dedicated Earper to sit down and do it.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : But, the description is fantastic and Mercedes as the director is hilarious, uh.

DELAYNE : Oh my gosh. I do, I, most authors use Mercedes so well, and this is another example.

DARKWICCAN : Yes. Yes.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Uh, Mercedes was large and in charge in this, on this video set and it was uh, hilarious and eventually uh, Nicole and Waverly go on tour together to promote Waverly’s album. Nicole is there as a special guest. Um, and uh, Nicole makes some decisions that maybe aren’t the wisest decisions because...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...Nicole...

DELAYNE : I, I don’t know, I don’t know about that. That doesn’t seem like...

DARKWICCAN : Oh, wait a minute. Hmm.

DELAYNE : ...oh no, that’s exactly [laughter] 

DARKWICCAN : Hmm. Hmm. Uh, ya know, we have the usual girl meets girl, girl loses girl situation, girl writes girl a love song and things get better sort of situation, but again...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...that is, that’s as deep as I’m gonna dive into this, uh, into the plot.

DELAYNE : [laughter] It, that was your short summary. That was an excellent short summary.

DARKWICCAN : That was, that was...

DELAYNE : Girl loses girl. Girl writes girl. Forg...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, that was, that should have been it from the beginning, ya know.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : But let’s talk about me, so, let’s, we, I haven’t brought up Nedley yet. Nedley is adorable in this story.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Oh gosh. Oh, and it’s perfect that, that Nicole bonds with him, of course, but it, when he first shows up as the driver, I’m like “what?”

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Yeah, Nicole...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...Nedley, Nedley [laughter] Nedley is Waverly’s driver um, but ya know what though, I can totally see that. I can absolutely see that.

DELAYNE : Well, yeah, ‘cause he’d do anything.

DARKWICCAN : He’d do anything for, yeah, the, for...

DELAYNE : His girls.

DARKWICCAN : Exactly.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : But also, he’s still, I mean, it’s not like a, um, officious position like say, the sheriff of a small town, but it does put him in a position of protection over um, Waverly, and Waverly’s, ya know, Wyn, Waverly’s family, Wynonna etcetera, and Waverly’s friends because, uh, he is the line of defense to get them away from bad situations, so, and when you’re in a car with someone for an extended amount of time, you end up chatting with them and you end up becoming close, so he does have that paternal feeling um, and he is...

DELAYNE : No, it works well.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, yeah.

DELAYNE : That’s for sure.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : But, it was just, when he first says “this is…” ya know, he says “call me Nedley” I’m like “wait, what?” [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : ‘Cause the description, it just didn’t click until he said who he was.

DARKWICCAN : Really? ‘Cause I picked up on it real quick.

DELAYNE : Well, I’m not as quick as you. You know this right?

DARKWICCAN : Ah, fair.

DELAYNE : [laughter] I [scoff] as long as I’m not alone, if someone else was surprised.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : Go ahead and tweet at me.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Yes, please...

DELAYNE : So I don’t feel so alone.

DARKWICCAN : ...please validate Delayne [laughter]...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...by saying “it’s ok, it took me a minute too.” [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Oh, but I really...

DELAYNE : I appreciate that.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, I really love gooseclaws, uh, writing style here. You very much find yourself immersed in the world, you can hear it...

DELAYNE : Oh my god.

DARKWICCAN : ...you can see it, uh, I won’t go so far as to say you can smell it, but maybe. Um, and uh, and you really feel it. That’s the thing. You really feel it, and you feel it through Nicole. This is a Nicole point of view story, and as a result, we get into situations where other characters are not around for whatever reason, you really feel that separation through Nicole, and again, gooseclaws just nails it. Gets that emotion on the page perfectly. I just realized one of the additional tags for this story is “Alternate Title: Nicole Haught makes a series of poor decisions” um, and I would say that is actually...

DELAYNE : [laughter] I didn’t...

DARKWICCAN : ...a fantastic summary for this story.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Um [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] Yeah, that’s a good tag.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : Gotta, gotta love well written, [clearing mouth sound] [says slowly] got to love well written tags.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : ‘Cause I’m terrible at tags, myself.

DARKWICCAN : The one thing I will say, and this is just a me thing, this is entirely a me thing and I get, I don’t attribute it to any, uh, ability or disability of any author at all. I have a really hard time imagining the tune, the melody to made up lyrics. I, because I just, I have a really hard time. To me it’s just like reading poetry which is what it is, it is poetry, uh, but it’s one of those things where I’m trying really hard to picture or hear this, this original, essentially music, and I can’t because I don’t know what it sounds like. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So, for me, that made a few sections a little difficult just because I just, I have no idea what this is supposed to sound like. The words are very pretty, but I can tell they’re written in a meter, I just don’t know what that meter is following, melody wise. Uh, but again, that’s all me, y’all. That has nothing to do with the quality of the writing.

DELAYNE : Yeah. I, I…[laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : I didn’t experience any disconnect.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, see, so, it’s a me thing. It’s totally a me thing. Um.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : But, I am curious to know what melody, or idea of a melody gooseclaws was thinking of for those little pieces, uh, and so now we’re gonna ask them. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ‘Cause we’re gonna interview.

DELAYNE : Ooh, that’s a good idea.

DARKWICCAN : ‘Cause that’s what we do around here. We talk to authors [CONTENT CENSORED. PLEASE VISIT EFAPODCAST.COM FOR FULL TRANSCRIPT]

MUSIC : Why She Hides (Inst) by Lyrics Login and Lullabies

DARKWICCAN : And, welcome back everybody to the Earp Fiction Addiction, the podcast dedicated entirely to  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. I remain your host, DarkWiccan, and with me remains my lovely sidekick-

DELAYNE : Delayne.

DARKWICCAN : And with us for the first time ever, on this show, is the immense and incredible and delightful author of “Under Your Sky”, gooseclaws. Would you like us to call you gooseclaws or goose?

GOOSECLAWS : Goose is good.

DARKWICCAN : Alright, goose. Welcome to the show.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : Thanks for having me.

DARKWICCAN : It is wonderful having you. Uh...

DELAYNE : Goose is good. I like it.

DARKWICCAN : Yes.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I just immediately think of  _ Top Gun _ , and then I immediately think of  _ Captain Marvel _ .

DELAYNE : Yeah.

GOOSECLAWS : It’s the  _ Captain Marvel _ one.

DARKWICCAN : It’s  _ Captain Marvel _ ?

DELAYNE : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : Yeah. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Ok. [laughter] I feel like, I tell you what, this has nothing to do with your writing or anything, but everything to do with  _ Captain Marvel _ . I had long been observing  _ Captain Marvel _ from a distance, and being all like “do I wanna get into this comic? Do I not want to get into this comic?” And, the movie clenched it for me. For no other reason than the cat. I know for many people...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...it was Captain Marvel, but for me it was all about Flerken. Goose the Flerken. And I just love the fact that Goose the Flerken was the deadliest and most terrifying of all creatures.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] And takes the guise of a little orange tabby. This is my jam. I’m diggin’ it.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : The idea that Goose isn’t the one who saves everyone from Thanos is, I, it should have been Goose. That’s all I’m sayin’.

DARKWICCAN : It should have been Goose. I agree with you. Goose rights.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Goose was denied. Goose should have, seriously, Captain Marvel should have showed up with Goose and just flung Goose right at Thanos’ head.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Like, that would have been so epic. [laughter] I am completely on your side, my friend. Absolutely.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Has someone written that as a fanfic yet?

GOOSECLAWS : I was gonna say, maybe I should write a  _ Captain Marvel _ fic.

DARKWICCAN : Right?! [laughter] Oh, the image alone is just a brilliant, brilliant image. [laughter]

DELAYNE : I feel like we’ve already gone off the rails and we’re not even like two minutes in. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I know. Well, I mean, that’s on...

DELAYNE : This is great.

DARKWICCAN : ...so, ya know, we’re sticking with our brand so far. That’s good. That’s good.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So, other than  _ Captain Marvel _ , and  _ Wynonna Earp _ , are there any other fandoms that you’ve been involved in, goose, either as a fan or as a writer?

GOOSECLAWS : I, uh, as a writer I have a long and strange fic history. Um, I started writing fic when I was about twelve and the first fic that I wrote was for  _ Dragon Ball Z _ .

DARKWICCAN : Oh my gosh.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : That’s awesome.

DELAYNE : Have we done  _ Dragon Ball Z _ yet? I don’t think we have.

DARKWICCAN : We haven’t done  _ Dragon Ball Z _ . I don’t think there, uh, is there a  _ Dragon Ball Z _ crossover?

DELAYNE : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : I haven’t seen one.

DARKWICCAN : Well, goose, now you know what you’re writing next.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : Oh my god.

DELAYNE : [laughter] The first thing you think is crossover.

GOOSECLAWS : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] I don’t think that’s gonna work.

DARKWICCAN : Oh, it could work. Writers are creative. It could work. We’ve got a, we’ve got a  _ Last Airbender _ AU, uh, ya know, up on A O 3, that’s a  _ Wynonna Earp _ crossover. It could be done.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : That’s a very, very positive, upbeat view. [laughter] That’s why you’re the host, and I...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : ...I’m the sidekick. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I have seen some really impossible crossovers hit the board, and do so, hit the ground running being incredibly successful. That’s all I’m saying. That’s all I’m saying.

DELAYNE : Ok.

DARKWICCAN : Ok, so you started with  _ Dragon Ball Z _ .

GOOSECLAWS : Yes.

DARKWICCAN : Didn’t stop there, clearly, if you’re starting as early as twelve. So, what followed after that? 

GOOSECLAWS : Uh, I wrote fic for awhile. I got really involved for a fandom for  _ Golden Sun _ for the Game Boy Advance, uh, in my...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : ...teen years, and I only wrote straight fic, even though I knew I was gay.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : Which is an odd choice.

DARKWICCAN : Well.

DELAYNE : Was it, ‘cause that was, that was your audience though? You were writing for the audience?

GOOSECLAWS : Yeah, there was, there was, like, a really strong, like, no gay ships thing in that fandom, so…

DARKWICCAN : Oh, boo.

GOOSECLAWS : ...it was almost impossible. I know, I know. It was, I don’t know, it was the mid two thousands. It was weird.

DARKWICCAN : Gotta love those mid two thousands.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : Um, yeah, and then I, I got out of fic for awhile. I went to college and I had other things I had to focus on.

DELAYNE : Yeah, that happens.

GOOSECLAWS : Yeah, yeah.

DARKWICCAN : All that, all that book learnin’. Yeah.

GOOSECLAWS : All the learning. Um, and then I uh, I came back with, it was  _ Pretty Little Liars _ fanfic.

DARKWICCAN : Oh no. Ok.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : I know. I know. This is why no one needs to know my old username because it’s just terrible.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : You, you definitely have a diverse background. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, very much so.

GOOSECLAWS : I really do.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] I’m just blown away.

DARKWICCAN : Ok, so how did we land on  _ Wynonna Earp _ ? What got us there?

GOOSECLAWS : We landed on  _ Wynonna Earp _ ‘cause, well, for awhile I wasn’t writing, I was just reading fic. And I was reading fic for a bunch of shows that I had never seen. And...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : ... _ Wynonna Earp _ was one of those shows.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : And, I was like “this fic is so good for this fandom. I wanna write this fic.” So, because I was reading the fic, I sat down and watched the show and was like “yeah, I’m definitely writing fic for this.”

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : And then I sat down and started writing “Under Your Sky”.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : Ok, this is, I feel like this is the most unique beginning story we’ve had.

DARKWICCAN : Yes. I’d have to say so.

DELAYNE : You read the fic first?

GOOSECLAWS : Yes, I did.

DELAYNE : And that caused you to watch the show?

GOOSECLAWS : Yep.

DELAYNE : Because you also wanted to write fic.

GOOSECLAWS : Exactly.

DELAYNE : Holy cow. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : But, ya know what. That’s not entirely strange. That’s not entirely strange. I mean, it’s a little strange, but it’s not entirely strange.

DELAYNE : How did you find that first  _ Wynonna Earp _ fic?

GOOSECLAWS : [laughter] I have a bookmark that takes me to A O 3 that is just all of the gay fanfic.

DELAYNE : Ok.

GOOSECLAWS : That anyone posts. I’ll sort it differently depending on how I’m feeling, and I just found, I think I found “Open Range Hearts” was the first one I read.

DARKWICCAN : Oh, nice one.

DELAYNE : Oh. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Ok, ok.

GOOSECLAWS : And then I was like “I like these characters” and then I just started reading more  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction, and that was, that was how it started.

DELAYNE : Were you sticking to AUs first before you got to any canon stuff? Before you watched it, or it just didn’t matter?

GOOSECLAWS : It didn’t matter. I, I don’t usually read canon stuff anyone.

DELAYNE : Ok.

GOOSECLAWS : I just prefer AUs. I’ll read a canon fic if it’s really good, but um, it’s just, yeah, I don’t know. I like AUs so if I read canon stuff, like, I lose attention. I stop focusing.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Oh, well, you’re also very good at writing AUs. So.

GOOSECLAWS : [laughter] Thank you.

DELAYNE : Uh, and I, I gotta say, just from the very beginning, um Nicole’s reaction to Waves’ dancing. [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : [laughter]

DELAYNE : Kind of made me pause and think about the times I saw some of Dom’s YouTube videos being passed around. So, that, that kinda makes me think, did any of those dancing videos have any influence or inspiration on the story?

GOOSECLAWS : Uh, they actually didn’t. Um...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Nice try though, Delayne.

GOOSECLAWS : I didn’t, I didn’t...

DELAYNE : [laughter] It happens a lot.

GOOSECLAWS : ...see those videos until I’d actually started posting the story, and I got on Twitter right near the beginning um, ‘cause when I started writing it, I wasn’t really involved in the fandom. I was reading fanfic, but I wasn’t interacting with other fans, I was just, it was just me sitting in front of my computer watching the show and writing fanfiction about it without talking to anybody else.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : Um, so then I started posting and started talking to people and adding, ya know, people to Twitter and I started seeing those and I was like “oh, ok. There’s actually”...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : …”this fic isn’t super silly, there’s actually kind of justification for Waverly being a popstar.”

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Oops, stumbled into that one.

DELAYNE : Yeah. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Ok, yeah.

DELAYNE : Ok, genius.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : First of all. [laughter] Brilliant. [laughter] I love it. [laughter] I’m so excited. This is great. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] So, you, uh, do some really fantastic characterization in this story of yours, goose. One thing that really caught my attention, and you actually kind of address this in the, in the final chapter, prior to the epilogue, uh, is that uh, Nicole has a habit of giving up her, sort of autonomy, to her partners, uh, first to Shae and really, then to Waverly. Just sort of gets told what to do and sort of does it. Um, and so I’m just kind of wondering, um, why you feel that this version of Nicole is so willing to let others influence her decision making?

GOOSECLAWS : Huh. Well, I’m not, I’m not a hundred per, a hundred percent sure that I agree that she, she gives up her autonomy. Uh...

DARKWICCAN : She pushes back a little bit, but ultimately she folds.

GOOSECLAWS : Eh, I think Nicole is doing what Nicole wants to do, uh, less with Shae, but with Waverly I think Waverly is more saying what they’re both feeling and Nicole has her own internal reasons for not wanting to do certain things, like, not get into a long distance relationship with Waverly and that sort of thing.

DARKWICCAN : Mmm.

GOOSECLAWS : Um, and so I think she has her own internal battle with one part of her saying “this is a bad idea” and one part of her is like “but it’s Waverly Earp though”. And Waverly’s just saying what that eager part of Nicole is saying. Um...

DARKWICCAN : Gotcha.

GOOSECLAWS : ...with Shae she definitely, [sigh] I think it’s more, she does a lot of stuff she doesn’t wanna do for Shae.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : I...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : I almost think she doesn’t, the last th, the last thing she wants in her relationship with Shae is for it to end. She thinks she’s still in love with Shae and she wants to stay with her, and so when Shae says “well, you should do this” or “you should do this”. Nicole does it, I feel like more from a, from a point of view of just throwing everything at the wall and seeing what sticks. Like, maybe this will be the thing that fixes it. And of course, nothing’s gonna fix it. The only thing that fixes it is breaking up, but she, she does not wanna do that. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Right.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Yeah, that’s definitely an interesting dynamic of Nicole and Shae ‘cause I, I’m wondering, like, do you think it could have been possible to have Shae and Nicole’s relationship not have problems at the start and, of course, the problems that you chose, one of them being finances, I’m curious of that decision.

GOOSECLAWS : Uh, as for them not having problems at the start, maybe, but I think it would have been a different story. I really, I really wanted Nicole and Shae to be in a rough spot ‘cause I really wanted to, to write about, ya know, they’re in a rough spot and Nicole goes and she’s, she’s trying to fix it and she meets Waverly and it just, just a huge wrench into her plans.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : Of trying to fix things with Shae, and because Nicole is such a noble, good character, she, she feels awful about it, about her feelings for Waverly, and so that was more what I wanted to, to dig into and I think if Nicole and Shae were in a good place in the beginning, [laughter]...

DELAYNE : She wouldn’t have gone there.

GOOSECLAWS : ...I think it would have had to be a much longer fic.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Not only that, but it sort of would put Waverly in the unenviable position of being a homewrecker, which...

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...that, that is not...

DELAYNE : We don’t like to see that.

DARKWICCAN : ...yeah, that’s, that’s never any good, uh [laughter], and uh, and the thing is, canonically, we know that, ‘cause Shae herself from the series, ya know, mentioned that what they had was great, but it wasn’t real, it wasn’t gonna last long-term, so I think that your jumping off point makes sense. They’re kind of at that turning point in the relationship where things are not going great, and Nicole being a loyal puppy dog is going to do everything she can to try and...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...do everything she can to right that ship, and can’t lie to herself, ya know, just can’t do it, so I really love the way that you captured that inner conflict that was happening, um, in side of Nicole, ya know, wanting to do the right thing, not wanting to imagine her life without Shae because that was the life that she had basically agreed to with herself.

GOOSECLAWS : Mhmm.

DARKWICCAN : So no, I, uh, I liked it man, I liked it. It was good. Good stuff.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Um...

DELAYNE : I do, well, did you consider them fighting about anything else, or...

GOOSECLAWS : I, I did.

DELAYNE : ...ya know, somebody cheating, or the usual tropes, I guess?

GOOSECLAWS : I didn’t wanna do cheating, uh, either one of them. Nicole definitely not, um, I, I never really considered having Shae cheat ‘cause I wanted it to be more just with finances and all the dumb little things they fight over, just they’re, I didn’t want it to be two bad peope fighting. I wanted it to be two normal people fighting over stupid things.

DELAYNE : [laughter] And, and to sort of show their disconnect, that they really, ya know, aren’t meant to be together.

GOOSECLAWS : Mhmm.

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. That really is the thing. That, ya know, in long term relationships, it does come down to the little things because it’s the little things that add up. Sure, big things do happen, uh, that are irreconcilable, ya know, cheating being the big one, but, yeah, really in just the day to day management of a long term relationship, it just comes down to those little things that add up over time, and yeah. If, if you can work your way through them you’re doing great, if you can’t, maybe this isn’t where you’re supposed to be. 

DELAYNE : [laughter] Yeah.

GOOSECLAWS : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. Uh, so, speaking of not being where you’re supposed to be.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Nicole makes a decision, and spoiler alert everybody if you haven’t read the story already, Nicole makes a decision to go and talk to Waverly’s estranged father Julian, uh, and then neglects to tell Waverly about it because she feels that guilty, uh, do you, and also because Julian says “please don’t tell her you spoke to me.” uh, and Nicole, being uh, Nicole, doesn’t wanna break that confidence because she can tell that Julian is really kinda conflicted about the situation. I’m not gonna say why, I will leave that for either you to spoil, goose, or for uh, for our...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...readers to discover, but Julian does have a reason why he doesn’t want Nicole to confess to speaking with him, so, do you think, [mumbles] let me rephrase this, we get this kind of protracted period where Nicole has this huge secret hanging over her head while she’s also getting in, getting into a pretty deep relationship with Waverly, so, do you think that Waverly would have, spoiler, fired Nicole from the tour if she had come clean about Julian right away?

GOOSECLAWS : I don’t think she would, uh, I think, for Waverly, it’s really the lying about it that makes her upset, and I think it’s the lying about it for months, for a...

DARKWICCAN : Oh, yeah.

GOOSECLAWS : ...very long time, um...

DARKWICCAN : It just gets bigger and bigger and bigger and bigger.

GOOSECLAWS : ...and the longer...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : ...she goes not telling her, the harder it gets to tell her because then she has to say “oh, I’ve been lying to you and I’ve been lying to you for weeks and a month and months” and it comes out without her actually getting to tell Waverly herself.

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm. Mhmm.

GOOSECLAWS : And I think that’s also a big factor in why Waverly is so upset, is she finds out from her mother of all people who she has a really rough relationship with...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : ...and she just, she hears that and she just loses it um, yeah, and then she kicks Nicole off the tour and Nicole’s just like “alright, I messed up, I guess I’ll just go” and Waverly’s upset and she’s upset and, but I think if Nicole had seen Julian, still a mistake, still shouldn’t have done it, but if she had told Wavelry right away, I think they would have found a way to talk through it and work through it, um, but Nicole lied about it and hid it for a very long time and just ruined any chance of salvaging that situation.

DARKWICCAN : Oh, Nicole.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : [laughter]

DELAYNE : There was a lot of oomph in that angst…

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : ...that’s for sure. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : And, of course, ya know, because everything happens, ya know, at once, it was the day that Waverly found out from her mother was the day that Nicole had decided she was going to come clean...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...and like, so I have to ask before, I’m sorry Delayne, I’m gonna jump ahead of you, I have...

DELAYNE : Oh, that’s fine.

DARKWICCAN : ...to ask, did, [sigh] did Waverly know before she went on stage, or did she find out in the dressing room after?

GOOSECLAWS : She found out, ooh I’m trying to remember, she found out in the dressing room after.

DARKWICCAN : Ok.

GOOSECLAWS : Uh, she was, like, in the process of getting her costume off, she was gonna go see Nicole, um, and then she got a call from her mom and that, that was it.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Because they had that real intense moment on stage that night...

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...and because this is a Nicole P O V fic, we don’t know when they’re apart, and so it was such an intense moment on stage, I was like “ooh, was that the kiss of death?” ya know, so...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...so no, it wasn’t. It was actually a kiss of love and then [mimics explosion noise] all that happened.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Ok.

GOOSECLAWS : Yeah, when they were on stage together, that was a genuine, they had this wonderful, great moment and that was, that was the calm before the storm.

DARKWICCAN : Oh god.

DELAYNE : [laughter] She had to bring it up real high so…

DARKWICCAN : Oh.

DELAYNE : ...she could drop it real low. Sorry, I don’t actually know your pronouns, is that correct?

GOOSECLAWS : Yeah, she her is good.

DARKWICCAN : Ok.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Oh, you angst queen you.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : [laughter] Angst is fun. I love angst. I can’t write anything that’s not super conflict and angst and [laughter] I can’t even read fluff. There’s a lot of great...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : ...fluff fics out there that I’m sure are wonderfully written, but if there’s, if it’s just fluff I can’t do it. I can’t.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : No, I’m with you, I can, I can read fluff, and I do enjoy fluff, uh, but give me that angst. Give me that sweet, sweet angst. I just wanna feel my chest constrict in pain as I’m reading. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] See, I always try to write angst, and then it all just ends up fluff, and I’m like “what crap did I just write?” [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : Oh. Uh, but you, goose...

GOOSECLAWS : [laughter]

DELAYNE : ...you have written these characters, you fit a lot of canon characters into this universe in some surprising ways, um, and I kinda wanna know about those decisions. Uh, like, uh, Agent Dolls, Nicole’s manager, or like, Nedley as Waverly’s driver uh, yeah, what was the decision making process behind that, please?

GOOSECLAWS : Ok. Uh, well, Dolls, I knew I wanted Dolls to be really close to Nicole and like, her best friend ‘cause I really liked in season three when everyone was grieving for Dolls, I’m sorry, I’m still not over it.

DARKWICCAN : Aww.

GOOSECLAWS : But, ya know, finding out more about how Nicole and Dolls had a, had a friendship and like a, like a work partnership and she was really upset, as upset as the rest of them, losing him, and I just, I really like fics where they’re friends, so I wanted to have him be really close to her, and I thought, “well, if she’s an indie musician, that means…” if she’s not an indie musician, she needs a manager, so, um, I thought that would be a good way to make them close and he has a very driven, no nonsense attitude that I think would be really beneficial to her so that just seemed like a no brainer to have him in that role.

DELAYNE : It was definitely a good pair, yes. [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : [laughter] Uh, as for Nedley being the driver, some of that was just that I thought it was funny.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : That’s how it started ‘cause when I started writing this, I didn’t have any kind of plan. I was like “oh, a driver picks them up from the airport. What if it was Nedley?” [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : And then as I was writing, I realized that was actually really good ‘cause Nicole actually goes a lot of places and if Nedley’s driving her, they can talk and he, she, other than Nedley, it’s really just Nedley and Dolls that are in her corner, um...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

GOOSECLAWS : ...and I wanted Nedley to kind of be there to be a paternal figure so she has someone else too, so it wasn’t just Nicole and Dolls.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : And then that helped at the end when she got kicked off the tour and Dolls was like “oh, actually I’m working for Waverly now and I can’t go with you.” And she was like “are you kidding me?”

DELAYNE : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : But Nedley was there for her, so she had somebody. It wasn’t just her by herself going through the aftereffects of everything.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, man. Woof. When Dolls is like, “uh, so this is kinda awkward, but”...

GOOSECLAWS : [aughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : …”I’ve been given an offer I can’t refuse and I’m just gonna, I’m gonna, listen we can still be friends.” Like, it was like this breakup.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : It was meant to.

DARKWICCAN : It was meant to. Well, you nailed it, my friend.

DELAYNE : Upped the angst, for sure. That was, that was a nice good gut punch.

GOOSECLAWS : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : Like, oh no. Poor Nicole.

DARKWICCAN : It’s like she literally just lost everything. Ok.

DELAYNE : So, thank goodness for Nedley.

DARKWICCAN : Yes.

GOOSECLAWS : I couldn’t, go Nedley.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : Nedley is a hero.

DARKWICCAN : Yes, he is a hero. Fuck yeah. He’s a hero.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Uh [laughter], oh man. So, um, so you recently, like, in the past few days before we started recording, as we mentioned earlier, you uploaded what is essentially the final chapter. You do have an epilogue on deck that you’re gonna be posting soon, but really the story is concluded.

GOOSECLAWS : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Um, so, [laughter] of course we have the wonderful trope of um, love song and the, the grand gesture of writing a love song for the person who you have wronged, so Nicole does that for Waverly and something I mentioned in the previous segment, is I have a really, this is a me thing, it’s not a you thing, this is a me thing, uh, I have a really hard time imagining original music in text form. Like, if, if all I’ve got is lyrics, I have no clue what it’s supposed to sound like and my brain just kinda goes “well, poetry” and it is poetry and it’s gorgeous, but that just leaves me going “what does this sound like?” What is this supposed to sound like, ya know, I know there’s a meter, I can, I just don’t know what it’s supposed to sound like. So, something that you may have gone into, that may have just flown right over my head, uh, is Nicole’s style of music. I, we kind of joked in segment one about her being a lesbian chick with a guitar which is...

GOOSECLAWS : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...ya know, a style of music, but, but, but within that you’ve got so many different, ya know, approaches to that. So, when you were thinking um, and writing out the bits of this love song that Nicole has written for Waverly, what sort of, musicality were you applying to it? Like, what existing artists, in the chick with a guitar style, were you going “well, it’s kinda like this? Not exactly this ‘cause it’s it’s own original thing, but it’s kinda like this tune or it’s kinda like that.” 

GOOSECLAWS : Uh, this might be the hardest question, uh, ‘cause I also...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : ...I, when I was writing this, back in, like, chapter six, I think, where Nicole and Waverly start writing their song together, I was...

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm. I was completely lost on that one.

GOOSECLAWS : ...I turned to my wife...

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : ...I turned to my wife and I was like “I can’t write music, why did I start writing a fic about writing a song?”

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] I, and you actually made that an author’s note ‘cause I remember laughing my ass off reading that. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : Yeah, I, [laughter] I was like “why did I do this? Why did I do this to myself?” I must hate myself. Um, so, I never, I didn’t actually write any of the songs in this.

DARKWICCAN : Oh.

GOOSECLAWS : Yeah, I, so, I kinda tried more to write about how Nicole feels and the energy of the crowd and then, if people are better than me at imagining music in their heads, they can fill in what they thought the music was, and if they didn’t, well, they can be like me and at least have the kinda the energy of, that Nicole was creating through her music. Um, I, I did kind of think about what kind of artist Nicole would be and what her songs would sound like and I, this is, this is a stupid answer. I [laughter].

DARKWICCAN : No it’s not. No such thing.

GOOSECLAWS : Uh, ok. You haven’t heard my answer yet. Um.

DARKWICCAN : Oh, I’ll reserve judgement then.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : Ok, um, I, I always sort of pictured Brandi Carlile for Nicole. Not exactly, but sort of, um.

DARKWICCAN : Ok.

DELAYNE : And I was getting a Jenny Owen Youngs kinda vibe.

GOOSECLAWS : Ok.

DELAYNE : Might be ‘cause Jenny’s younger. Just a smidge.

GOOSECLAWS : Yeah, I...

DELAYNE : Not really my...

GOOSECLAWS : Yeah, my musical tastes run, Brandi is even younger than the music I usually listen to.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : So, like, if it’s earlier than the eighties I’ve probably heard it, otherwise I’m playing catch up. Playing catch up on the years that I lived through. 

DELAYNE : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : Uh, so I kinda pictured Brandi Carlile and her last apology song. It’s not an apology song, but uh, kind of the vibe of the story, which is a few years old at this point, I think. Um, I don’t remember when that came out, but that, that’s kinda what I was picturing. Sort of. Me, and then I thought of...

DELAYNE : I can see it.

GOOSECLAWS : ...lyrically, bear with me here, Cher’s “If I Could Turn Back Time”.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Oh my god.

DELAYNE : That was definitely a “wait for it” moment.

DARKWICCAN : Geez, but ya know what, hang on a second. Hang on a second. I am, I am imagining “If I Could Turn Back Time” but done as accoustic slow number and it’s actually like, hella sweet.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : No, I’m serious. Think about it. Think about, think about if it was done, ya know, if somebody covered it that way. As an acoustic, chill, slow, ya know, I, yeah, I can see that. I can totally see that. Ok.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I can buy that. I can buy that for a buck. Yeah, absolutely, I totally. I’m down. I am with you, goose.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : Alright. Ok.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : I felt like it was very silly, but.

DARKWICCAN : See, I told you, no such thing as a dumb answer.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : Alright, I feel much better now.

DARKWICCAN : Ok [laughter] well good. I’m glad. I’m glad. We’re here to provide you with all the affirmations that you need.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : No, but seriously, seriously, I get it. I absolutely get it. For sure. For sure.

DELAYNE : If it’s solidified in your mind, DW, then you are happy now, right?

DARKWICCAN : I’m happy now ‘cause you know what I’m thinking of? I’m thinking of Miranda Lambert’s cover of “Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic”, which.

DELAYNE : Oh, yeah.

GOOSECLAWS : Ooh.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah...

DELAYNE : Good cover.

DARKWICCAN : ...so it’s kind of taking that idea and transferring it over to “If I Could Turn…” I totally get it. I totally do. So yeah. Love it. Love it.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Would somebody out there please do a cover of Cher’s...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : Please.

DARKWICCAN : …”If I Could Turn Back Time” but it’s gotta...

GOOSECLAWS : Anybody listening.

DARKWICCAN : ...be acoustic and mellow. Totally acoustic and mellow. Yeah. Alright. Well, goose, this has been awesome, I have had so much fun chatting with you. I can’t speak for Delayne though. But I, I, myself.

DELAYNE : [laughter] What are you talking about? I never have any fun. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : No. You’re such a bump on a log, I swear to god, Delayne.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Anyway [laughter]

DELAYNE : And yet my tagline is “Embrace the Giggle”.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : That’s hilarious.

DARKWICCAN : But, goose, this...

DELAYNE : At least I think I’m funny.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] So do I, it wouldn’t be on a shirt otherwise.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Oh, goose, goose, goose, thanks so much for agreeing to come on the show and chat with us about this fantastic story today. Um, and uh, we’re about, we’re about to cut you loose goose, but before we do...

GOOSECLAWS : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...we have...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...one more question that we have to ask.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Oh.

GOOSECLAWS : Alright, I’m ready.

DELAYNE : I kinda wanna give you shit about the loose goose. [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Like I didn’t plan it, come on.

DELAYNE : You, [laughter] exactly. That’s why. You were just waiting for the right time, weren’t you?

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : Anyway, yes, the dreaded final question. You are stranded on a desert island and can have only one fanfic to read, what is it?

GOOSECLAWS : Ugh, well, I thought about this for a long time, but there really is, for me, there’s only one answer and it’s “this old house” by coldmackerel.

DARKWICCAN : Yes!

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I don’t care how many times that gets brought up, I will, every single time I will provide a link in our show notes for that story. That is honestly, a yes!

DELAYNE : That is...

GOOSECLAWS : It’s so good.

DELAYNE : ...the quickest answer. There was no hemming and hawing, there was no “uh, can I try and sneak in more than one?” I am impressed. Thank you.

GOOSECLAWS : It’s always, I don’t have any other, I have so many fics that I love, but that fic is just [sigh] I just, I can’t, I can’t even.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I know, dude. I’m with you. I’m with you. When we had them on the show, I was falling over myself because like, [laughter] it’s just...

DELAYNE : That’s the one I missed. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I know, dude. I, well, have you, you’ve read it though, right?

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Ok, alright then. Ok, ok.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : That, that is the fic...

DELAYNE : I’m just saying I didn’t get to be here for the interview.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. [laughter]

DELAYNE : Anyway, yeah.

GOOSECLAWS : ...uh, that was the fic, that was the last fic I read before I was like “I have to write fanfiction for this show. I just, I have to get into this fandom because if there’s fanfic like this out here? Like this?”

DARKWICCAN : Yes.

GOOSECLAWS : Oh, I was just, I was blown away. I was like “ugh, you comin’ at me like, a gay werewolf bildungsroman, come on!”

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Yeah, it uh, mhmm. I’m with you. Absolutely a thousand percent. It’s, oh god. So, more than happy to provide a link in our show notes to “this old house” by coldmackerel. Goose, it has been incredible chatting with you today. I look forward to seeing what you put up next because I love your style...

DELAYNE : Yes.

DARKWICCAN : ...my friend, and I am all about it. So...

GOOSECLAWS : [laughter] Thank you.

DARKWICCAN : ...please keep writing. Please, please don’t stop...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

GOOSECLAWS : I will.

DARKWICCAN : ...writing. Awesome.

GOOSECLAWS : I’m working on, I’m working on a new fic now. I don’t know when it’ll be done, but it’ll be up some day.

DARKWICCAN : Excellent. Excellent.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Yeah, woohoo. Something to look forward to.

MUSIC : Don't Deal with the Devil by Kristoffer Madigan

DARKWICCAN : And that's all for this episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction. Thanks for joining us.

Tremendous thanks to gooseclaws for talking with us about their story!

  
  


Background music for the episode was: A Proper Story by Darren Korb, Tinkerer’s Shop by Shinichi Sakamoto, Why She Hides (Inst) by Lyrics Login and Lullabies, and the outro music is Don't Deal with the Devil by Kristoffer Madigan.

If you have questions or comments for the podcast you can find us on Twitter at E F A underscore Podcast and on Facebook at E F A Podcast. And you can find all of our episodes, old and new, at our website E F A Podcast dot com. And if you're listening on iTunes, please take a moment to rate and review our show.

Thanks for tuning in, and we hope you'll join us again next time for another episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction. Until then, READ MORE FIC!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Episodes post Mondays at 8am PST
> 
> Visit our Website http://efapodcast.com/ for all episodes old and new!
> 
> Follow us on Twitter: @efa_podcast
> 
> And on Facebook: facebook.com/EFAPodcast


	10. Crazy in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week DW and Delayne go a little nuts discussing the fabulous coming-of-age AU 'Then and Again' and then chat with author loveisgravity!

[Click HERE to Listen!](http://efapodcast.com/crazy-in-love)

Read the Fic!

[Then and Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030634) by loveisgravity

Episode Artwork by [Chantal Zeegers](http://efapodcast.com/youareavision.tumblr.com)

loveisgravity's fic prompt for any takers: Wayhaught or Wynonna Earp-themed children's book!

Episode Transcript for the Deaf/HOH/APD by [ApproxTenCats](http://efapodcast.com/twitter.com/ApproxTenCats)

Ep 310: Crazy In Love

[ph] – Indicates preceding word has been spelled phonetically

[sic] – Indicates preceding word has been transcribed verbatim

MUSIC : Write My Story by Olly Anna

ANNOUNCER GUY : You've tuned in to the  _ Earp Fiction Addiction _ , a fan podcast all about  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. Join our intrepid host DarkWiccan and Delayne as they dive deep into the sometimes sweet, sometimes spicy, and always varied world of fanfiction for the  _ Wynonna Earp _ fandom.

MUSIC : A Proper Story by Darren Korb

DARKWICCAN: Thanks Announcer Guy and welcome everybody to another episode of the  _ Earp Fiction Addiction _ , the podcast dedicated entirely to  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. I am your host DarkWiccan, and with me is my wonderful co-host.

DELAYNE: Hi, it’s Delayne.

DARKWICCAN: How are you this week Delayne?

DELAYNE: [laughs] Do I even wanna start?

DARKWICCAN: I think… you know what, this has been a weird week. I feel like the universe just had a mis-step this week. 

DELAYNE: I don’t do astrology really but is Mercury in retrograde or something like that?

DARKWICCAN: Right, you know we should totally call us Maidenstar because Maidenstar does do astrology, and be like, “Hey, what is happening? Is the moon rising in the wrong house? Like what’s going on?”

DELAYNE: Certain planets are aligned and when they’re aligned things go wonky.

DARKWICCAN: What did you say? Is Mercury in retrograde? Is that what you said before?

DELAYNE: Yeah. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Yeah. It seems like every time Mercury’s in retrograde things get weird. Yeah, I know.

DELAYNE: That’s what I’ve been told.

DARKWICCAN: Anyway, yeah. But yeah, I think everyone’s just having kind of a wonky week, just following along on the tweets and the Instagrams, you know, there’s been some strangeness happening. For anyone who’s wondering we’re recording this the week of August 19th and it’s just a couple of weeks from EhCon at this point, a week and a half or so, and yeah, it just feels weird man. Like grumpy people everywhere. Have you been experiencing the grumpiness? Of like everybody? Not just between friends but like everyone.

DELAYNE: Yeah. I’m trying to think at work, and at least work-wise everything just seems to be difficult. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Mmhmm, yeah, it’s a good thing that we’re kind of discussing a story that has to do with mental health to some degree with today’s episode huh?

DELAYNE: [laughs] I actually got asked about my tattoo today as well.

DARKWICCAN: Oh yeah, the “I’m here and I stay.”

DELAYNE: And I’m like, “well, it’s about mental health, and it’s a great episode, you should watch it.” Anyway.

DARKWICCAN: Yes, so before we dive into the story we’re discussing today, it’s only one on the docket today, because it’s so good and I think it’s an important piece. [CONTENT CENSORED; VISIT EFAPODCAST.COM FOR FULL TRANSCRIPT]

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: I’m all about honesty today, it’s important.

DELAYNE: It seems like an honesty kind of day too.

DARKWICCAN: It totally does, it totally does.

DELAYNE: Which actually fits in with this fic.

DARKWICCAN: It totally does, you know what’s weird, I feel like I’ve slipped into a strange sort of Thistle and Shamrock voice from speaking very sort of, like NPR, I don’t know why, but it’s very soothing. Maybe because I’m equating soothing voice to speaking with a trusted therapist, I don’t know. Let’s talk about this fic. So today’s story is  _ Then And Again _ by the author loveisgravity. Now loveisgravity is an individual who we had on the Expo fic panel and they are just so cool, and this story is magnificent. It is still in progress, eight out of ten chapters at the point of this recording, that may change by the time this airs, in about a month. But this is… I joke about how I don’t really get affected by fics too much, occasionally there is an outlier, and typically that outlier will end up on the show because if I’ve been affected deeply that’s a sign of something. So, this story  _ Then And Again _ , I… [sigh].

DELAYNE: Okay, I remember when you messaged me, and you did, you said you, I mean I actually pulled up our chat and searched.

DARKWICCAN:  [laughs]  Oh my god.

DELAYNE: Yeah, and you were affected. You said, hopefully it’s okay to say this, you said, “this is the closest thing you’ve ever come to that you’ve heard a panic attack described as.”

DARKWICCAN: Uh, yeah, gosh, now I want to look that up. Was that a private message or was that between the three of us?

DELAYNE: That was private.

DARKWICCAN: Okay. Yes, that’s right, I said “I experienced something HIGHLY unusual for me today”, HIGHLY in all caps, I said “I was emotionally  triggered by a fic I was reading.” Because honestly like, triggering is a thing, it’s a genuine thing, and those folks out there who are more sensitive or have had some sort of experience in their past that can be brought up again by the most random, not even random things, but yeah, and suddenly you’re experiencing that moment all over again, almost like a flashback. I’ve never really been triggered by a piece of media. So when I first read this story and I got to a particular chapter I seriously almost had a panic attack and I had to stop and walk away. So trigger warning to readers of this story, but oddly for me that makes the story that much more impressive, because again I don’t typically have an emotional reaction and my reaction to this was startlingly intense. So, because it really just captured an experience from my youth and early adulthood that for the most part I’d been able to put behind me. Now I will say that it’s not anything… there’s no assault in this story, there’s no sexual coercion, it’s nothing to do with that. And so if you’re concerned about that being an element in this story, that is not an element in this story. I will say that if you, like me, deal with certain types of dysphoria in relation to gender then you might want to be careful when reading this story. But hoo boy.

DELAYNE: And see, you got to it way before I did and when I finally dove in I knew, I was prepared, I was ready. And of course I didn’t have anything close to any experiences that you’ve told me about but it was difficult, that first chapter was a lot. It was difficult for even me to read and I just had an annoying mom that just wished I was more girly.

DARKWICCAN: So let me real quick give the premise of this story, because we’ve been chatting about it, kind of around it, for about four minutes. So essentially this is a story that takes place in two time periods. Now the title might make you think that it’s some sort of riff on the movie,  _ Then And Now _ , but it’s not, let’s make that very clear, it is not. This story,  _ Then And Again _ , it takes place in two different time periods, one in 1993 and one in 2008, which is essentially current time. I mean there’s a lot that’s changed since 2008 but you know. More or less ...

DELAYNE: It’s a contemporary piece.

DARKWICCAN: Yes, so in 1993 Nicole is placed into a care facility for troubled teens and in that facility she meets Waverly, and Wynonna, and Xavier, and Jeremy. And so we follow along her experience there. And then, and this is always done at the same time in a chapter so you’ll have a section that’s 1993 in a chapter and you’ll have a section that’s 2008. Sometimes 2008 will come first, sometimes 1993 will come first. Typically 2008 comes first. In 2008 Nicole is graduating from law school and she happens to be on Facebook, just casually messing around, and out of curiosity she finds Waverly, new last name because she’s married, but she manages to find Waverly and she sends her a friend request and a little note and just kind of crosses her fingers. And they end up striking up a conversation again and it turns out Waverly now lives close to where Nicole will be working as her first year as a full lawyer. So we follow the development, or the re-development, of their relationship as friends. And that is essentially the premise of the story. So is there more to it? Hell yes there is more to it.

DELAYNE: There is so much to this fic, oh my gosh.

DARKWICCAN: But that’s the basic, basic, streamlined premise. Now, let’s get into the meat and potatoes. The part of the vegan meat and potatoes. 

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: So something that Delayne touched on a second ago, Delayne you said that you had a mom who wished you were a bit more girly.

DELAYNE: Yep.

DARKWICCAN: I’m very lucky in that my parents didn’t push that expectation on me for the most part. My mom would ask me things like, “why don’t you wear better fitting clothing?” Because I would wear baggy clothing to disguise my figure, but she really, she wasn’t like, “why aren’t you more girly? Why don’t you wear makeup?” Fortunately I didn’t have that. I had other sh..stuff but I didn’t have that. 

DELAYNE: “Sh..stuff.” [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Yeah. But that didn’t mean that I didn’t have teachers and mentors and other adults in my life who were on my case about being more socio-culturally acceptably feminine. So that was… and sometimes that is worse than it coming from your parents, because with your parents you’re like, “ah yeah well” you get to a point where you get into teenage head mode and you just tune them out.

DELAYNE: Yeah whatever.

DARKWICCAN: “Whatever mom, I don’t have to listen to you.” But when it comes from people that you respect who are in a position of authority over you...

DELAYNE: People you look up to.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, people you look up to that you know don’t have an obligation to care about you. When it seems like they’re trying to care about you and these are the things that they’re saying. You know, that’s almost worse.

DELAYNE: Yeah.

DARKWICCAN: So, yeah. Anyway do you recall why? The specifics of why Nicole’s parents have put her in this care facility? I just feel like I’m talking a lot.

DELAYNE: [laughs] No, that’s wise. Yeah, the soccer season is over and she’s just kind of holed up in her room, doesn’t sort of want to go to school because she’s being bullied at school so they uh...

DARKWICCAN: And she also starts asking her mom about...

DELAYNE: Oh yeah, she asked a weird question about death and so now we’re freaking out.

DARKWICCAN: [laughs] Yeah.

DELAYNE: Get her to the hospital because clearly just one random question about death means...

DARKWICCAN: … she is suicidal. Basically yeah, her parents, or at least her mother, notices that she’s becoming withdrawn, in school her grades are slipping, she’s refusing to go to school, she’s listening to “that grunge music”, and good old 1993, and she doesn’t have friends to spend time with, and to top it all off she doesn’t dress in a girly fashion, she’s not interested in makeup and dresses, how dare she. And the capper is that she asked a question about death.

DELAYNE: What grade?

DARKWICCAN: I believe she’s supposed to be in the upper part… she’s supposed to be starting her senior year? In fact at one point when she’s going through the intake process and has to sign paperwork… 

DELAYNE: Oh yeah, they said she was old enough that she could sign for herself.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, yeah. So that tells me that she must be eighteen, or at least very...

DELAYNE: No, no.

DARKWICCAN: No?

DELAYNE: Her parents could still override her so that’s usually in that between sixteen and seventeen stage.

DARKWICCAN: Could very well be the case, but yeah, so these kind of very, again I think her parents are well meaning, or at least her mom is, it’s just so misguided.

DELAYNE: Well, yeah, I mean.

DARKWICCAN: She’s behaving like a teenager, that’s what she’s doing, she’s behaving like a teenager. Teenagers feel the feels like so deep, they feel the feels like extra, extra deep. 

DELAYNE: I just know, I was sporty in junior high, that’s something that was very important to this Nicole is soccer, that’s the only time she feels like herself when she’s playing soccer.

DARKWICCAN: Very unladylike. 

DELAYNE: Yeah, it’s not ladylike. She sits weirdly in chairs. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: We know what that means. We’ve seen enough Tumblr posts to know what that means.

DELAYNE: But I know at least for me I pushed back against the girly stuff because when I was young I was told that’s how you get yourself a boyfriend, and I had no interest in having a boyfriend so I actually became a little more feminine when I finally came out and accepted my sexuality. So this piece is just a very interesting, it really makes you look back on your own life.

DARKWICCAN: Oh, so completely, I mean I, for a while, as you know I came out earlier this year or late last year, I don’t remember, it’s all a blur, as non-binary, and that was literally, it’s been a journey to get to this point where I’ve finally figured this part of myself out. Now the Nicole in this story is not, she’s a girl, she definitely identifies as female, she’s not struggling with her identity in that way. What she’s struggling with is other people trying to project what society expects onto her so Nicole is definitely a female in this story. So in the story, you know this is going to be interesting to edit together because I know this is going to run long for the primary segment, in the story Nicole is diagnosed with both depression and Gender Identity Disorder, just because she doesn’t wear dresses and make up. 

DELAYNE: Right?

DARKWICCAN: And it’s because, and I think Nicole is a very smart teen to recognise this, it’s because at this point in history thankfully homosexuality has been removed as a mental illness from the diagnostics mental health guidebook or whatever, medical textbook, people know what I’m talking about, I hope. Anyway, it had been removed because you’re not, you’re not mentally ill if you’re gay. But Lucado, Dr Lucado the head of psychiatry for this particular hospital...

DELAYNE: Oh, that was a well chosen role.

DARKWICCAN: Mmhmm, has diagnosed her with Gender Identity Disorder because she cannot diagnose her with gay.

DELAYNE: That scene, as you had mentioned with Nicole going, “I feel like a girl, just because I don’t like girly things,” that was a well written process of Nicole’s processing of being diagnosed with that. “That doesn’t make any sense, you guys are dumb.”

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, and I mean I agree with her, again this is adults trying to force what is socially acceptable on someone who is outside of that, right? 

DELAYNE: You can no longer say, “I diagnose you with being gay, therefore I diagnose you of being too masculine.”

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, I diagnose you of not recognising who you are.

DELAYNE: No, you don’t recognise… anyway.

DARKWICCAN: Right. So then she gets assigned a nurse/case worker, in this case an original character by the name of Susan.

DELAYNE: Ugh.

DARKWICCAN: Who loveisgravity does a spectacular job of making you, the reader, hate. 

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: I hate this person who does not exist in reality. But I know this person because I have met this person multiple times in real life. Oh god I want to punch her in the face so bad.

DELAYNE: I’m trying to think if I know a Susan, like little bits of Susan, but I don’t think I’ve met a full Susan though.

DARKWICCAN: Consider yourself lucky.

DELAYNE: Or maybe I just blocked it out. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: I want to ask loveisgravity if Susan is based on an actual person they’ve encountered in their lives because, or an amalgamation of people, because oh my god. But, and I know we still have to talk about her meeting Wynonna and Waverly and all that stuff, this is going to be fun to cut together, but basically Susan assigns Nicole with the homework, or task, or whatever, assignment of having to wear dresses and makeup while she’s in the hospital.

DELAYNE: Because once she fixes her lack of girliness then the depression will just magically go away.

DARKWICCAN: Straight people, I swear I swear I swear. Anyway so the scene that made me almost have a panic attack is the scene where Waverly is helping Nicole get into this dress, and the dress is too small, and so it’s basically like she’s being strapped into 1) a dress, but 2) a straitjacket essentially. It’s tied around her neck, it’s tied around her chest, she can’t breath, she can’t lift her arms, just she is literally trapped in this piece of clothing so it’s not just the dysphoria of being in clothing that doesn’t align with who she is. And I don’t mean doesn’t align with her gender I just mean doesn’t align with her, doesn’t align with Nicole. And on top of that she’s being literally choked by this thing and her movements are restricted. I’m getting a little bit now. Because I know that feeling, I know that feeling. It just, just… Uh yes so they’ve got her doing these horrible things that just don’t help at all. At all. They do the exact opposite of help. But meanwhile while all that’s going on, and again I’ve been rambling and I apologise, in the midst of all this, as I mentioned earlier, Nicole has met Wynonna and Waverly, and Xavier and Jeremy. But really it’s her relationship with Waverly of course that is driving that part of the story. I don’t want to give away too much about the hospital experience, except to say that at one point Waverly and Nicole end up sharing a room because the hospital staff decide it’s better to separate the Earp sisters from each other instead of allowing them to share and Waverly and Nicole do grow close during that time, but nothing big happens. And when I say big I mean from an outside point of view, to them, especially to Nicole it’s very big. But again, teenagers, big feelings.

DELAYNE: Yes. Her relationship with Dolls is also so, so important and the one scene where they both think they’re mad at each other, because that was when Nicole had a moment and she had to leave, so I just, this whole thing is fantastic but as much as we love the Wayhaught story her relationship with Dolls is almost as important.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, essentially they stay in continuous contact after their experiences at the hospital, which is unlike what Nicole’s experience with Waverly was. Basically they had their time in the hospital together, they were both discharged and they hadn’t spoken to each other since until Nicole does a little casual Facebook stalking and...

DELAYNE: Casual Facebook stalking. “I’m a lawyer, it’s not illegal.” [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, exactly. Weren’t they roommates at some point too? When Nicole initially started college? I might be mis-remembering I think.

DELAYNE: I think Nicole tells Waverly she’s never lived with anyone before… or did she?

DARKWICCAN: Oh, okay okay.

DELAYNE: But they spend a lot of time together so you know, I just don’t know.

DARKWICCAN: Well, they definitely stayed tight. They’re best friends. Xavier and Nicole are best friends and they have each other’s back.

DELAYNE: They’re family.

DARKWICCAN: They’re family, yeah. Chosen family. And it is really nice to see how Xavier...

DELAYNE: They call him X, that’s the other thing.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, exactly. How he tries to steady Nicole when she starts to get a bit ahead of herself, as an adult, tries to help her to think logically about things, not get carried away. I mean, being supportive but also like, “steady on friend, steady on.” So yeah, the Xavier and Nicole relationship is very key, very important, and really most important as an adult, they start to develop a bond in the hospital as teenagers but as adults the bond is much deeper and more profound because it is built over years and years of friendship. Now, let’s get down to the Wayhaught side of things. So, Waverly’s married, guess who she’s married to.

DELAYNE: [laughs] Champ. 

DARKWICCAN: Champ. She’s married, has a little boy, baby boy, and Nicole has developed feelings for Waverly when they were in the hospital together and has never really been able to shed them because she didn’t have any closure. And striking up this new conversation over Facebook she’s starting to feel the feelings again but she’s trying to be logical, trying to be cool about it, but the more she talks to Waverly the more she finds herself drawn in again, while also reminding herself that Waverly is married and has a child. Well, as I mentioned earlier Nicole’s law degree takes her to a job that is near to where Waverly is living now, so they start meeting in person, and again those feelings just become stronger, and let me tell you what, loveisgravity is a genius when it comes to communicating internal emotion. I don’t know about you Delayne but I could feel the feelings, they’re leaping off the page at me, again I don’t want to give away too much, I really want people to read this story. But yeah, again, loveisgravity brilliant, just absolutely brilliant at capturing these emotions and communicating them, and making you feel them while you’re reading.

DELAYNE: I could not… on the re-read, I could not put it down. I guess that’s a sign. That’s the quickest re-read I ever had, well, not quick because I don’t read that fast but I was interrupted less. I didn’t allow interruptions, I was busy. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Yes, this is definitely a story you cannot put down and I am… woof...

DELAYNE: I’m looking forward to the last chapters, I want to know what happens next.

DARKWICCAN: Well, listen man, this is a heavy story, they needed to take a break, and they wrote a couple of sweet little smut-shots.

DELAYNE: [laughs] Smut-shots.

DARKWICCAN: You know, where there isn’t really any drama beyond anything really, just fluff. And I can understand that, you need a mental health break from the mental health story so...

DELAYNE: That makes sense.

DARKWICCAN: But hugely recommend this story you guys, it’s so good. And I do know that they are back to working on this story and we can talk to them about that in the interview segment which we should really get to because we’ve been, and mostly me, been talking way too much.

DELAYNE: Sorry.

DARKWICCAN: No, it’s been me. So, I just really connect with this one guys if you can’t tell. 

[CONTENT CENSORED; VISIT EFAPODCAST.COM FOR FULL TRANSCRIPT]

MUSIC: FROM THIS FIELD I WISH TO RISE BY RYAN IKE

DARKWICCAN: And welcome back everybody to the  _ Earp Fiction Addiction _ , the podcast dedicated entirely to  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. I am your host DarkWiccan and with me is my delightful co-host...

DELAYNE: Delayne.

DARKWICCAN: And we are so excited to be joined by the fantastic author of the incredible work  _ Then And Again _ that we were discussing in the previous segment loveisgravity. Is it okay for us to call you that or do you want to go by your other name? 

ROBIN: Robin is great.

DARKWICCAN: Robin is great okay. Robin welcome back to the show, my goodness you’re becoming quite the return guest. We’ve had you on the show before, you’ve been on a panel for Earp Expo. This is old news to you now. Now I reach out to you and you’re like, “eh, come on.”

DELAYNE: [laughs]

ROBIN: It’s fantastic, I am so completely thrilled. Now that I know that I don’t have to play cool I can completely fangirl myself and be like, “oh my god, I’ve been asked twice! [inaudible]”

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, well it’s because we’re so busy fangirling over you.

ROBIN: This is what I aspire to. This is why I write. It’s not for me, it’s not for the fandom, it’s just so I can get on the show.

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: [laughs] Okay. Well now that I know your motivation, now that I know how to light a fire under you… I gotta tell you though, first of all listeners, Robin is like the coolest person I have met ever. Just so everybody knows. Robin you are like so cool. When I’m describing you to other people I’m like, “well first of all, she’s the coolest person in the world.” She could do her own brand of beer commercial. But you’ve got just this genuine chill aura around you that everyone else is just, “yeah man.” It’s like instant relaxation, you’re just top notch, you see this is me fangirling over you, this is why I do the show, it’s not really to talk about other fanfics, it’s just to fangirl over you.

ROBIN: We’ll get some giant fans and just fan each other.

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: We’re going to be so cool we’re gonna need sweaters.

ROBIN: So cool.

DELAYNE: Oh my gosh, you guys are killing me with the puns.

ROBIN: So much love, so much love.

DARKWICCAN: Well Robin, this story  _ Then And Again _ , my goodness. We were just talking about in the first segment was that I’ve never been so deeply affected by a story before and I mean this story just gets right into my chest cavity and rattles around and does some redecorating and knocking down of walls and building of other things. It’s just so wonderfully intense. And my wife doesn’t really read fanfic that much, believe it or not, despite being my wife, she tends more toward original fiction, but she actually has gotten hooked on this story which I’m like, “uh huh? Uh huh? Yeah.” That’s how good this story is.

ROBIN: Thank you. Well I love your wife by the way, so I have to fangirl over her too.

DELAYNE: I will bring a fan in for that one as well, she’s lovely.

DARKWICCAN: I have to agree with you, I have to, and not just because she’s my wife. I thought she was pretty frickin awesome before I knew who she even was. Let’s circle back around to why we’re really here which is Robin’s amazing story of meeting your person in interesting circumstances. Okay so, first of all you’re allowed to tell me to go pound sand if I ask a question that you’re like, “I’m not going there,” that’s totally cool, but you have mentioned in the past and you did mention on the panel at Expo that this story  _ Then And Again _ is based loosely on your experiences in the early nineties when you yourself were placed in a program to deal with gender identity issues. So I’m curious, sorry we’re getting real serious right off the bat, I’m curious, if you feel comfortable sharing, what elements of your own experience did you highlight in your storytelling and your depiction of Hope Hospital in this fic?

ROBIN: That’s a great, great question actually. I was actually very careful about how much of my own experience I put into this story. One, because just for self preservation, I didn’t want to dive too deep into my own memories and I didn’t want this to be an autobiography. One, because life is way more complicated than I wanted it to be, so I based… Hope Hospital is like, the building, the rules, the structure, all of that is one hundred percent based on my experience. That was the hospital I walked into, these are the rules that were set up, this was how the days were structured for me when I was hospitalised. And so that all was very much my experience, Nicole’s experience is actually very, very different from mine. When I was there I was actually very suicidal when I was first hospitalised, and I was actually very grateful to be there so because right off the bat Nicole doesn’t want to be there. For me, I was super grateful to have a safe space to just sort of escape life for a while because that’s what I needed. So I was very careful about making sure that Nicole’s story was very separate from my own. But the actual place of the hospital, the rules, how the five minute intervals were, all of that, the suicide watch, all of that was definitely based on my experience. And the issues that the kids were bringing that were around me were similar, like drug and alcohol abuse and things like that, that was all very you know it was generalised, I never took anybodies specific experience and wrote that, but you can sort of extrapolate and create generalisations and create characters from that. So that’s what I did, I made up my own characters, I made up their stories and why they were in the hospital, so they were kind of loosely based on things that I saw when I was there but none of them are people that I actually met. Like there’s no...

DARKWICCAN: Direct correlation…

ROBIN: … direct correlation to the actual, the other kids, or the stories that I wrote, their back stories, I made all of that up. Side note, there’s actually one scene in  _ Then And Again _ that I actually did take from my own experience and it’s because it was so fucked up that I felt like I had to include it, people don’t believe me when i say this actually happened, and for me it was a very eye opening moment both at the hospital and for my own sexuality. And that was the scene, it was one of the group exercises that Steve, which chapter? I think maybe four or five? It was the group exercise where the kids had to split up into groups and decide who was going to make it onto the lifeboat and who was going to sink and that I actually took directly, that was my actual experience. So Nicole, her experience of having to figure out and going through, you know, “so what do I do with this?” And also having Steve come up and saying, “the homosexual has to die because I mean their life isn’t really worth anything so you know that’s obvious.” And I had a good friend who was in the hospital and he was the one person that I had come out to in the hospital and fortunately he was kind of like an X character, he actually asked those questions like, “what would you do if there was someone gay at the hospital?” knowing that I was sitting right next to him, and actually there were three gay kids sitting in that room right at that moment, and he was like, “well we’ve never had anybody who was gay here.” And I was like, “are you fucking kidding me?” I mean seriously are you so full of yourself that you don’t realise there are three people in this room listening to you say that.

DARKWICCAN: Wow, wow.

ROBIN: So that was pretty intense.

DARKWICCAN: When i read that i actually immediately recognised it, and not because I’ve had experience with that same exact exercise but I have seen that exercise done with the same outcome as what happened in the story, and it is horrifying, it is absolutely horrifying that other people can just so breezily justify letting somebody die because they are different from them. It’s just, but I mean look at our country, but that’s a whole other episode. 

ROBIN: No, so that is the only thing that I actually took from my own experience. Mostly because it was so completely fucked up. I was like, somebody else has got to know about this, this actually happens and unfortunately it’s probably still happening.

DARKWICCAN: Right, and what’s so awful is that they don’t give the option of figuring out a way that everyone gets to live. It’s no somebody has to die, figure out who it is. It’s like, why would you do that? Why?

ROBIN: That’s right, that’s why I love Waverly’s solution, there’s at least hope that the captain and the shipbuilder and the carpenter, maybe they can figure out a way to build a lift raft out of the sinking ship. Of course it would be up to Waverly to come 

DARKWICCAN: Of course, because she’s an angel, so. 

ROBIN: She is an angel.

DELAYNE: [laughs] Wow, so as you were saying you didn’t exactly put real people into your story, real people, but it sounds like your X was important to you.

ROBIN: Absolutely.

DELAYNE: So how important was it to have X and Nicole become a part of each others lives immediately after leaving the hospital and did you consider giving them more time apart?

ROBIN: Yeah, it felt for me it was very important that they had this immediate connection, you know it was a friendship but almost on a much deeper scale. They call each other brother and sister, and that’s really what it's like for them, this intense friendship that is in no way a sexual relationship, in no way a romantic relationship. But it’s an incredibly important friendship and they would pursue that and continue that for both of their needs after they got out of the hospital and actually I deal with that in the next chapter as well. Like that becomes really apparent why that relationship is so important to both of them, up until now the relationship has almost been more one sided where X is supporting Nicole but in the next chapter you’re going to see how Nicole’s able to support X and why this relationship is so important for both of them.

DARKWICCAN: Nice.

ROBIN: So I’m not going to give away too much of that. But I’m really excited about exploring that side of the relationship outside of the hospital.

DARKWICCAN: Yes. We’re just going to continue on the subject of characters here, especially in Hope Hospital there are some very dynamic, memorable, not always for great reasons, characters that we meet and deal with. So I have to ask, the character of Susan, I have known Susans in my life, I think we have all run across our fair share of Susans, so I’m just curious is this Susan based on an actual person or an amalgam of people?

ROBIN: This one I made up Susan.

DARKWICCAN: Oh thank god.

ROBIN: But Susan is based off, you know, she is based on an amalgam of people, an amalgam of experiences that I had. And also, and I mean I started with a Nurse Ratched-like character but I didn’t want Susan to be that over the top. So it’s I think somebody even equated Susan to Nurse Ratched and their close, but the other thing about Susan I think I really like about writing Susan’s character, for Nicole Susan is the big enemy, she’s the bad guy, but for Susan she’s just doing her job. And I think that becomes apparent when Nicole confronts her and she’s just kind of like, “okay whatever, you want to get that changed you got to talk to Dr Lucado.” You know, it’s no skin off my back, I really don’t give a shit, you know. So all of this tension and stress that Nicole has been feeling because of all the gender correction and all the gender therapy she’s had to go through this is just Susan doing her job, she’s just, “you know they told me to do this, I’m going to do this, I’m going to push it, my job is to just make you better, and to do that I'm supposed to make you wear dresses, okay, I can do that.” But to Nicole it’s a very different experience.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, to Nicole it’s an assault on her identity.

ROBIN: Absolutely, absolutely.

DARKWICCAN: A minute by minute assault. You know what I loved, I loved the whole goddamn story Robin, but I loved when she does confront Susan and as you say Susan’s just like, “alright, fine, whatever.”

DELAYNE: It was that build up and then...

DARKWICCAN: It was just like letting the air out of a balloon. And Nicole is like, but you so feel it, you so feel Nicole deflate, “what? Hey? Huh?” Like she was expecting to go into battle with spear and shield and literally her opponent just went, “okay.”

ROBIN: She’s expecting Susan to actually care about it, and she doesn’t.

DARKWICCAN: To care about it to the level that it affects her, which is profoundly. And I think almost that's like, it’s not necessarily the worst insult Nicole’s had to deal with to this point but it’s very high. It’s frickin high, because it’s like, “how dare you put me through the nine levels of hell and act like it’s no big deal.”

ROBIN: Exactly, exactly.

DELAYNE: [laughs]

ROBIN: I’m glad that came across.

DELAYNE: Well you write very well.

DARKWICCAN: Yes you do, you write exceptionally well. You write so well you give me panic attacks.  [laughs]

DELAYNE: But speaking of Lucado which I think was a particularly excellent choice, all the character placement was well done. You did though make changes from Doc to Dan so could you tell us more about that decision? Or any other characters you had trouble changing or fitting?

ROBIN: That was sort of a bigger struggle that I had. I mapped out this entire story last summer, actually on a flight home, a very long flight home from a vacation. And I was inspired, you know I knew I wanted to tackle this, whether it was as fanfiction or as an original fiction, I knew this was a story that I really wanted to tell. But in the same vein I was terrified to tell it. I mean, seriously terrified of starting this story and afraid of how I would react to writing it. And having to sort of dive into my own experiences and try and capture some of those feelings. So anyway, before I published a word I wrote the first three chapters, after outlining the whole story. In the original story actually was outlined to be twelve chapters, and what I realised after writing the first three chapters and talking about it with DreadPirateBrown a little bit is that I needed to streamline it, because I was getting a little too complicated, the story I was working up was getting to be too complicated and one of the things that wasn’t working was trying to include Doc. Because, one, Doc does not fit into this story, his voice does not fit into the story at all, his identity doesn’t really fit in, and I was having to make a lot of changes to who Doc was to try and make him fit and you know it’s like forcing a square peg in a round hole and it wasn’t working. And so the other part of the tension that I was really worried about too was that Doc and Wynonna have a relationship on the show and I did not want any part of that to be a part of this story. I did not want any sexual tension between a staff person and one of the patients because that would be so completely inappropriate, I didn’t want that to ever be in question. 

DELAYNE: Good plan.

ROBIN: Yeah, exactly. So the reason why I originally published the first chapter, I think it was in August of last year and it was right before school started for my daughter and my life was about to become super crazy busy and I knew this was coming up. And so I wasn’t one hundred percent to where I needed to be in this story but I also knew I was terrified of publishing it and if I didn’t publish it right then, if I didn’t get that first chapter out I wasn’t going to do it. It was just going to sit there and I was probably going to abandon the project entirely..

DELAYNE: So you had to hit submit.

ROBIN: I had to hit submit, so I put it up there knowing that it wasn’t ready because I was going to have to take some time away from it just for life, life wouldn’t allow me to even look at it for a while. And I knew coming back to it I probably wouldn’t publish it, and I really wanted to publish it so I published it when it wasn’t ready. Because I knew if I got that first chapter out then I’d feel compelled to finish the entire story. So I’d rather get it out, incomplete, with errors, with things I wanted to fix, and know that I was actually going to go through and actually tell the story. Because otherwise it wouldn’t have happened.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, you needed something to hold you accountable.

ROBIN: Exactly, exactly. So that’s why I originally put it up and then I made a bunch of changes. Most of the changes that I made happened in later chapters, so you didn’t really see it, it was more me streamlining the story. But originally the way I had published it they were in Ohio. So one of the things I had to streamline was how am I going to move them from Ohio to Indiana, because I wanted them to go to IU, I went to IU, I love IU. That’s obvious. But so there are things that I streamlined and parts of the story arc that I tweaked with, most of that you didn’t see in that first chapter, but that’s why I made a bunch of changes, because I published it before I was really ready so that way I knew I would keep telling the story.

DARKWICCAN: Well I think your strategy has worked out fantastically.  [laughs]

ROBIN: I figured people would forgive me for making some changes.

DARKWICCAN: Oh absolutely, that’s the great thing about posting through a fanfiction board, that it is always a work in progress, and I mean there have been authors who have gone back to their completed work and gone through and done some heavy editing that didn’t really change the story as a whole but did streamline, put a polish on it, maybe clarified elements that had been a bit murky to begin with. So that’s the great thing about publishing because everyone’s going to be forgiving of that, and everyone is actually kind of excited to see what changed, “I get to read this again, find out what’s different.”

DELAYNE: And the Earp fandom is kind of known for being nice. [laughs]

ROBIN: Very nice, yes. Very forgiving.

DELAYNE: Right, so there's a lot of characters that we meet in the hospital in 1993 that we haven’t seen again, maybe they’re mentioned, if you don’t mind spoiling is there any characters we will see show up?

ROBIN: Most of the characters we don’t, but there is one character who does show up in the last chapter. You can probably take a really wild guess and figure out who that is. I’m not going to say.

DARKWICCAN: [laughs]

DELAYNE: [laughs] Okay.

ROBIN: I won’t say, so I won’t spoil it. But you can probably take a wild guess as to who is most likely to show up in the last chapter.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah. That’s reasonable, that’s a reasonable cagey answer, for sure. And speaking of cagey answers, we’ve been talking about 1993 and Hope Hospital for the most part, obviously there’s a lot going on in 2008 as well and that is the reconnection of Waverly and Nicole’s characters, and Nicole’s inner storm of emotion as she tries to get her feelings for Waverly under control with the notion that it’s never going to happen. And then it does. Because it’s Wayhaught. But I do have to ask the question, and this is me coming from a place of having dealt with being an always-out queer person, and being attracted to not necessarily queer people, especially when I was younger, and going down some painful roads. So I just have to ask, if instead of being married to Champ, if Waverly had married someone more mature, a better person, like Perry or someone, do you think she still would have gravitated towards Nicole? Should we be worried? I mean I don’t think we need to be worried because it’s Wayhaught, but at the same time should we be worried because is Nicole merely a way for Waverly to get out of a bad situation?

ROBIN: Yeah, well you know what, I can tell you that in the next chapter I absolutely deal with this.

DARKWICCAN: Yay.

ROBIN: And Nicole is, this is a real fear of hers, and I don’t think it’s uncommon. She’s been very clear up until this point what her feelings are, well maybe not necessarily clear to Waverly though. 

DARKWICCAN: Clear to herself.

ROBIN: But clear to herself, she’s all in and I think she makes that clear to Waverly too when she shows her the blue butterfly tattoo. She’s been in for a while.

DARKWICCAN: If nothing else in her behaviour was proof of that, that was the clincher.

ROBIN: Right, so whether it was sort of an idealised Waverly, or a fantasy of Waverly, or the real Waverly, she’s been all in. And yeah, she’s going to be nervous about that, because while she’s been seeing Waverly draw closer and closer to her, certainly on a friendship level but even on a deeper level than that, on an emotional level, you know Waverly’s married and she’s now talking about getting divorced and there’s a whole lot up in the air for her. You know, I think Nicole is one hundred percent worried that she is merely a safe harbour in a storm so definitely I deal with that.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, because I mean, the change is so fast.

ROBIN: It’s abrupt.

DARKWICCAN: And it is coming off of a very emotional day.

ROBIN: Exactly.

DARKWICCAN: Especially given where they had kind of left things when Nicole had flown back from DC to Indiana after house hunting. I mean they didn’t leave things in the greatest place, like because Nicole broached the divorce question and Waverly was immediately defensive. So yeah, I mean it was very much like okay, and Waverly was in that driver’s seat. And Nicole was just along for the ride so I’m so glad this is something that you’re going to address because me as a reader I’m just like everything that you have written has been so life like in it’s presentation, even the over the top emotions that we experience have been realistic. So this was something in my mind like, “okay so we usually have stories with happy endings but that doesn’t mean we only have happy endings, and this story has been very very realistic so what does that mean?” Because my little queer heart was going, “oh god.” So I’m just glad that you’re addressing it, you know, and again just as all of your writing has been, and the storytelling, very honestly. So, woohoo.

ROBIN: No, I think it’s a very important question. And I think it was actually… in choosing how to characterise Champ in this story I also again I wanted to be really careful about how bad I made him. Because I didn’t want it to be too easy for Waverly. For me this story is a story about finding your power, finding your voice, in situations where you feel very powerless or voiceless. So for Nicole that’s her story in 1993, so she’s finding her voice, she’s finding her power in 1993. But in 2008 it’s about Waverly finding her voice, very sort of trapped in the marriage, and if the marriage was over the top bad it would have been too easy for her to leave. And she really wouldn’t have had to confront her identity and try to find her voice and figure out what she really wants. And that’s ultimately why I’m telling this story. You can be in a situation where you feel very powerless, where you feel very voiceless, where you feel trapped and you can find your voice, you can find your power, you can find a way out. And it’s a matter of figuring that out for yourself, and I think that’s what motivated me in writing this story. And so this question actually is pretty central to Waverly, and her journey that she’s taking in the 2008 timeline.

DARKWICCAN: And it’s so interesting because this story is written directly from Nicole’s point of view, including 2008 so we’re seeing Waverly going on this journey through Nicole’s perspective which adds a whole other level of nuance.

ROBIN: Yes, and for Nicole that’s a challenge too because she’s not privileged to Waverly’s thoughts. I know what Waverly’s going to do but Nicole in the story doesn’t. And so yeah it’s hard, as a friend, as a potential lover, the person to watch somebody you really care about go through this process can be gut wrenching. And part of it’s having to sit back and let it happen and trust that they’re going to make the right choices for themselves. And that is so hard to do. So you know in the 1993 timeline it was up to Nicole, and she was finding her own voice, and she found her power and she confronted Susan and she confronted Dr Lucado and figured out how to navigate her way through that experience. But she’s not in the same position in 2008, she can’t tell Waverly what to do. And she has to sit back and let Waverly find her voice, and that’s a really hard thing to do.

DARKWICCAN: And terrifying.

ROBIN: And terrifying, yes.

DARKWICCAN: If she doesn’t know where she’s going to end up once Waverly figures herself out.

ROBIN: Exactly, exactly.

DARKWICCAN: Oh man, it’s like your this brilliant writer or something.

DELAYNE: [laughs] Just the whole interview, I’m just in awe. There’s so many great soundbites too, you’re just like the wisest person ever.

DARKWICCAN: See what I mean people? This is what I’m talking about. Coolest person in the room. [laughs]

DELAYNE: This is profound, I’m enthralled.

DARKWICCAN: I’m excited to share this episode, I’m really excited. Well, Robin, this has been… oh god, I’m so happy… such a wonderful conversation, thank you again so much for coming back on the show and chatting with us and sharing your depth and wisdom. Gonna find excuses to bring you back on again. But before we let you go, obviously we can’t ask you the desert island question because we did that last time you were on so we had to come up with a fancy schmancy new question for you. And I think you’ll find this, hopefully, fun. So Delayne let her rip.

DELAYNE: It’s not the dreaded question. Okay so do you have any ideas for a Wayhaught fic that you’d like to toss out as a prompt to other authors.

ROBIN: Alright, can I squeal with delight first?

DARKWICCAN: Yes you may.

ROBIN: I love this question! Oh my goodness. And the funny thing is that I almost threw out this prompt at Earp Expo, at the panel, because I was very, very excited about it.

DARKWICCAN: Oh wow!

ROBIN: But I didn’t find a way to fit it in so I’m super glad you’re asking this question so I can get it off my chest and finally see what comes of it because I am actually very, very excited about this. So yes, I do have a prompt, yes I do. It’s actually in honour of a certain pregnancy...

DARKWICCAN: Aw…

ROBIN: And the fact that quite a few of us in the fandom have kids and so my fic prompt is I would love to see some Wynonna Earp, Wayhaught, whatever children’s stories. 

DARKWICCAN: Oh.

ROBIN: And maybe that’s like “Goodnight Purgatory” or “Alice Has Two Aunties” or I could even see Ramona and Beezus book style you know?

DARKWICCAN: Oh my, yes!

ROBIN: I want to see the whole gamut of Earp related children’s stories.

DARKWICCAN: That is amazing.

ROBIN: Something we could read to all of the kids at night, bedtime stories that we could read that would be about Wynonna Earp.

DARKWICCAN: That is amazing, I love that prompt so much.

ROBIN: And there’s so much you can do with it. So yeah.

DELAYNE: I was just “Two Aunties,” oh it’s fantastic. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: This is amazing, yes writers out there please, please fill this prompt, this is incredible. And the great thing about children’s stories is they’re short.

ROBIN: They’re very short.

DARKWICCAN: So you don’t have to sit down and think about writing this 25,000 word opus, you can just be like five thousand word little thing, or less.

ROBIN: [inaudible] your own favourite stories and how can you Earp them up.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, oh man I love it, that’s awesome. Well, I’m really excited to see the fruits of that come to life that’s going to be incredible. Well Robin, thank you so much, I guess I’m just gonna say “until next time…”

ROBIN: Yes, thank you.

DARKWICCAN: And that's all for this episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction. Thanks for joining us.

Tremendous thanks to Robin aka loveisgravity for talking with us about her story then and again

  
  


Thanks also to our announcer Byron Tidwell for our intro 

Background music for the episode was:

A Proper Story by Darren Korb

Light BY Alec Holowka

From This Field I Wish to Rise BY Ryan Ike

and the outro music is Don't Deal with the Devil by Kristoffer Madigan

  
  


If you have questions or comments for the podcast you can find us on Twitter at E-F-A underscore Podcast and on Facebook at E-F-A Podcast. 

And you can find all of our episodes, old and new, at our website E-F-A Podcast dot com.

And if you're listening on iTunes, please take a moment to rate and review our show.

  
  


Thanks for tuning in, and we hope you'll join us again next time for another episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction. Until then, READ MORE FIC!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Episodes post Mondays at 8am PST
> 
> Visit our Website http://efapodcast.com/ for all episodes old and new!
> 
> Follow us on Twitter: @efa_podcast
> 
> And on Facebook: facebook.com/EFAPodcast


	11. Martian Invasion!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greetings Earthlings! This week DW and Delayne journey to the red planet to discuss the conclusion of the fantastic work featuring WayHaught as martians by the brilliant Sensitive_Pigeon!

[Click HERE to Listen!](http://efapodcast.com/martian-invasion)

Read the fic!

[One-Eighty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340672/chapters/25380681) by sensitive_pigeon

Episode Artwork by Chantal Zeegers

Episode Transcript for the Deaf/HOH/APD by AriesBlueBacon

EFA Episode 311- Martian Invasion!

[ph] – Indicates preceding word has been spelled phonetically

[sic] – Indicates preceding word has been transcribed verbatim

MUSIC : Write My Story by Olly Anna

ANNOUNCER GUY : You've tuned in to the Earp Fiction Addiction, a fan podcast all about  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. Join our intrepid host DarkWiccan and Delayne as they dive deep into the sometimes sweet, sometimes spicy, and always varied world of fanfiction for the  _ Wynonna Earp _ fandom.

MUSIC : A Proper Story by Darren Korb

DARKWICCAN : Thanks announcer guy and welcome everybody, to another episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction, the podcast dedicated entirely to  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. I am your host and mission commander, DarkWiccan...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...and with me as lead researcher and botanist, is my lovely cohost-

DELAYNE : Hi, it’s Delayne.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : That, that actually fits us pretty well. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : It kinda, it does. Oh dear.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Here I was, thinking I was just being clever, oh man.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Commander DW.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Lead researcher Delayne.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Excuse me, I’m gonna be in the greenhouse. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I’m always afraid I’m gonna mispronounce [laughter] I’m always afraid I’m gonna mispronounce your last name.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Buranek? Yeah, that’s ‘cause it’s not, it’s, it’s weird. It’s ok.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Well, see, that’s how I would have pronounced it, but I, I always think it’s gonna be a different pronunciation from that for some reason.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Uh, the fun thing about Slavik names is they look weird, but they’re usually pronounced how they’re spelled. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Oh, ok. That’s convenient. That’s, that’s convenient. Ok, nice. Nice.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Uh, so, hey, uh lead researcher and botanist Buranek, guess what we have.

DELAYNE : Uh, I, you’re asking me what we have? Are you gonna...

DARKWICCAN : Yes.

DELAYNE : ...talk about [CONTENT CENSORED. PLEASE VISIT EFAPODCAST.COM FOR FULL TRANSCRIPT] I don’t know about you, but today I’m feeling a bit spacey.

DELAYNE : [laughter] I definitely am.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, totally. Out of this world even?

DELAYNE : It’s like, it’s like I’m on a different planet, ya know?

DARKWICCAN : Hey-o. Gotta love all the space puns. If for no other reason than space puns, I am excited for this episode.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I’m sure we’ve got a few listeners who are excited for other reasons.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : That is because they are avid followers, and even members of a role playing group on Twitter that was created in response to this fanfiction. So, I just wanna say “buk buk” to all of our space chickens, I hope I pronounced that right. My regional dialect is a little wonky. I have learned that uh, the uh, chicken of Mars speak a different dialect than Earth chickens.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : This is a fact. This is a fact I was made aware of at EHCon.

DELAYNE : Oh.

DARKWICCAN : Yes. My pronunciation and spelling is wrong. It is [laughter] because here on Earth, or at least in North America, chickens go bok bok bok, right?

DELAYNE : Right.

DARKWICCAN : Ok, apparently space chickens go buk buk buk.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : It’s a whole regional thing. I just wanna acknowledge it.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Oh, that’s beautiful.

DARKWICCAN : So, I say again buk buk to our space chickens out there listening...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...to this. If you recall, we actually received a missive from the lead researcher of this mission that we’ll be discussing in a moment, uh, during our um, initial season of the show, of the podcast, and I actually ended up playing that, it was recorded, um, message...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...from the chickens...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...um, I’ll probably find it again and repost it ‘cause yeah. [laughter] It was a special special moment. Uh, so, yeah...

DELAYNE : I had forgotten about that.

DARKWICCAN : ...so, let’s, let’s actually dig into what we’re gonna talk about. We are, of course, if you haven’t already guessed, or have we left you completely, just baffled? [laughter] Uh, hopefully we haven’t, hopefully you know, we are talking about the immensely wonderful story “One-Eighty” by the one of a kind, sensitive_pigeon.

DELAYNE : [laughter] But wait a minute, uh, didn’t we talk about this before?

DARKWICCAN : No, we didn’t actually.

DELAYNE : Yes, it’s on our slow burn episode. Uh, ‘cause it was my pick and all I remember, I didn’t go back to relisten, but mostly what I remember is mumbling, you and Laragh uh, look at, I, you both were just flabbergasted at me that I had no words about my pick, other than Nicole Haught in her commander polo uniform. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : See, this is why, this is why I don’t recall us discussing it.

DELAYNE : Yeah because it was just, it was, I, I had trouble deciding on a slow burn, and I was like “oh, this is tagged under slow burn, so I offered this up and we talked about it very briefly. [laughter] And I...

DARKWICCAN : So, that doesn’t count.

DELAYNE : ...said dumb things, so, yes, I, am more prepared this time so we can really dig in to this, well, we can get the drone, the grabber uh, or maybe the mine, the mining robot to dig in. Really get in and sample this fic.

DARKWICCAN : So what you’re saying is that your hope is that this, this episode where we specifically talk about this fic in its entirety will eclipse our previous attempt.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Yes, exactly. [laughter] Beautifully said.

DARKWICCAN : Alright, rock on.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Oh.

DARKWICCAN : I’ll be here all week, folks.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Ok, so let’s actually do this. We’re talking about “One-Eighty”. We’re talking about “One-Eighty” by sensitive_pigeon. As, as Delayne said, we briefly touched on this before, and it was so brief, I didn’t even remember we did it. Um..

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...we did have sensitive_pigeon on the show before, uh, once to talk about their story “Get Lost”, which they’re now turning into an original fiction which they hope to publish, and um, the other time when they won the...

DELAYNE : The first.

DARKWICCAN : ...Earp Fiction Addiction, the very first Earp Fiction Addiction challenge, yeah. Uh, with their story about “Necromancy for Beginners” um, let me just say, sensitive_pigeon’s authorial voice is one of my absolute favorites. It is so unique and so brilliant, I mean it’s just, the level of intelligence behind the words is, is so apparent, but at the same time it’s not intimidating, it’s engaging, and uh, uh, I just, yeah, I love the way their brain works. I absolutely love...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...the way their brain works. But yeah, let’s talk about “One-Eighty”, let’s dig in. Uh, so to remind you, if you don’t know the premise already, uh, it is, there is a base, um, on Mars. It is a space base, it is a cooperative base, uh, that is being used uh, by, um, basically all space agencies, but primarily the, uh, U S which would be NASA, and Canada which would be the C S A. Um, in this story line uh, the operating crew of the base is leaving the base for a period, um, and all but one of them is leaving, and the person who’s staying behind is Commander Nicole Haught, so Nicole is essentially going to be the head honcho on Mars for a period of one hundred and eighty days, and she’s...

DELAYNE : While the next...

DARKWICCAN : ...essentially on janitor duty.

DELAYNE : ...the next crew is being rocketed through space to come and uh, take over.

DARKWICCAN : Correct, but the good news is, that’s what I was about to say, she’s essentially on janitor duty on Mars, uh, she’s not gonna be alone, ‘cause that would be too much. To be alone for that period of time and why would you miss out this opportunity to do science, so...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...researcher and botanist Waverly Earp is joining her on the base for this one hundred and eighty day period where she’ll be conducting botanical experiments on the base, and a lot of which is, ya know, not known...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...to, to anyone else. But she’s basically going to be trying things out to see if she can make things happen on, really, really foreign soil. Like, woah, um [laughter]...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...so, so that’s the premise. You’ve got Waverly Earp, Nicole Haught, stuck together on a Martian base for a hundred eighty days, what could happen?

DELAYNE : [laughter] Oh my goodness. Lots of things.

DARKWICCAN : So many things. So many more things than I think, ya know, an initial premise like this would make you consider because there’s obviously the, well, clearly they’re going to gravitate toward each other [trails off].

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Romantically involved on Mars. Ya know, that’s the, I think that’s the first thing, but there’s science to be done, and there’s politics involved, and there’s uh stuff going on at, on Earth, that affects the stuff going on on Mars and vice versa, and you get into this really interesting political kind of black mail-y, intrigue-y thing that happens, and, and it’s, there’s a lot of meat on this bone, or there’s a lot of...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...tofu in this taco. I don’t know how, like, for those who are vegans out there.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So, there’s a lot to dig into here.

DELAYNE : It’s a meaty tofurkey. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : There you go. [laughter] There’s, so, so I mean, it’s just so much more than I think, and that’s what I love about pigeon, is they are so just, so brilliant, and so creative, and, and maybe ‘cause these ideas that they put on the page, I just never would have, it never would have occurred to me ya know...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...at, ya know, I’m just, I’m so, what’s the, this is gonna sound stupid...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...I’m so proud of them for being so smart. I’m so proud of them for being this creative. Um.

DELAYNE : For people who believe science brains can not be creative brains, this is proof that that’s not true.

DARKWICCAN : That’s definitely not true.

DELAYNE : The best combination is a science brain and a creative brain.

DARKWICCAN : Yes. Completely a thousand percent agree. Um, my, I’ve mentioned this in, on previous episodes, um, actually pretty recently, uh, I mentioned the fact that my grandfather on my dad’s side was an engineer for NASA and actually worked on the Saturn V [five] Rocket project with Wernher von Braun and my granddad...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...was hilarious. [laughter] Like, he had the most dry, but hilarious sense of humor, and I so see that here, in, in the Commander Nicole uh, character, that, you know, everybody, if you’re an astronaut, it’s pretty safe to say you’re a genius. [laughter]

DELAYNE : Right?

DARKWICCAN : You’re [laughter]

DELAYNE : Yeah, you gotta be up there to get through that program.

DARKWICCAN : Exactly, you gotta be up there, and uh, and so, I mean, both Waverly and Nicole are geniuses, no doubt about it, and so see...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...Nicole’s character using her genius in such a delightfully...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...hilarious, and slightly subversive ways...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...just enough to keep herself entertained.

DELAYNE : I, I, it, it, it, it makes her very human.

DARKWICCAN : Absolutely.

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. Yeah, it absolutely does.

DELAYNE : Um, in regards to, to pigeon’s use of well, just writing this fic in general, I, I, I want to read this to you ‘cause it’s great. When Waverly finally makes it to the base and introduces herself to Nicole, when...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : ...it says “when you’re alone on Mars, you don’t want to hear a knock on the door. So, Waverly Earp did the kind thing and hit Nicole Haught with her own stetson.”

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] So...

DARKWICCAN : Yes.

DELAYNE : ...sitting alone on your base and suddenly being woken up with your hat is so much better than a knock on the door. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, it’s the kind and gentler, kind and gentle thing to do. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : But, I mean, just this entire, I mean god, so many quotables. So many quotables from this entire story. We could be literally sit here for a solid hour and just riff quotes back and forth...

DELAYNE : Yes.

DARKWICCAN : ...from this story, it is [laughter] yeah.

DELAYNE : Um, yeah. Uh, and see, I have a lot of screenshots with little circles and little notes scribbled on ‘cause I was reading it at work, and that was the easiest way to take notes, um.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : Nicole and her robots. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Yes.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Because she, she is an engineer, she is a computer, ya know, engineer, and her job is to maintain the base and that includes all of the robots that are on the base to help make life easier for the humans.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : But there’s just a slight problem in that Waverly is afraid of them. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] Aww, is the angry little botanist being mean to you? [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : I died.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : So many, so many good things, but, and of course, it isn’t just, pigeon doesn’t just make this a random thing, they do go into why Waverly has an issue with robots, like, that’s something...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : ...like, nothing in this fic shows up and then gets disregarded.

DARKWICCAN : No, everything is, and it’s one of those things where even if pigeon was just sort of writing off the cuff, yeah, as they’re going, they have, ya know, they had an idea of, of where they were going and ya know, I wanna talk to them about this obviously...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...uh, but even if they were mostly just writing and seeing where their writing was taking them, every element that gets laid down, ya know, that could have genuinely just been, like, “oh, it’s just a weird character trait, moving on.”...

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...we find out the reason why, later, and it’s always like “oh.”

DELAYNE : “Oh.”

DARKWICCAN : “Well, that, ok, that makes, ok. Alright, well, I can empathize with that, no problem.”

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So, but again, pigeon is juggling so many things, you’ve got the relationship between Waverly and Nicole going from, it’s really kind of an enemies to lovers kind of thing.

DELAYNE : And we also have a little bit of fake dating.

DARKWICCAN : Little bit of fake dating, uh, going on, but...

DELAYNE : We don’t have only one bed, but we do have a convenient reason to share, uh, one bed.

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm, yeah, but on top of that, we’ve also got the storyline happening on Earth, uh, that is...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...impacting the storyline on Mars and vice versa. They’ve got, and the social media...

DELAYNE : Ok, the...

DARKWICCAN : ...element, as well.

DELAYNE : ...social media element [laughter] I have some questions about that. That is fantastic because, I, I, it really does seem to portray the craziness of fandom...

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm.

DELAYNE : ...and how it, even, even when two people are arguing about whether Nicole or Waverly is the better astronaut [laughter] it brings people together. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : The interaction between BotanyIsBest and StetsonBot is superb. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : It is. It is. And I love that within that little social media storyline, you get a development and res, ya know, a development, a climax, a denouement, and resolution, just within the storyline...

DELAYNE : Right?

DARKWICCAN : ...of these people in the, in the little chat, ya know, Twitter chat.

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : It’s just like, who really don’t have anything to do with anything, other than they’re fans, they’re fans of the Martians on Mars, and are, are following to see what happens. I love...

DELAYNE : ‘Cause it’s like a reality TV show, like, they’re being watched, with cameras, too. There’s just...

DARKWICCAN : It is.

DELAYNE : ...so many elements in this fic.

DARKWICCAN : It’s very  _ Big Brother _ -y, and then, and then on top of those things...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...you’ve got a, as I mentioned earlier, a kind of threat blackmail kind of thing going on that’s coming from within the organization of NASA, like, it’s, and it’s, and it’s [laughter] and, yeah, so, oh man, there’s just so many balls in the air in this story, it’s really, but it’s completely satisfying and it never feels like it’s out of control. Pigeon doesn’t drop a ball once.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Not once. They keep, at this...

DELAYNE : It’s like a juggling act.

DARKWICCAN : ...point it’s like five sticks. Excellent juggling act, and you’re just so, I feel like I’m just kind of sputtering and stammering...

DELAYNE : …[laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...but it’s like this mix of, of just being absolutely in total awe of this writing and respecting the writing and being proud of the writing and at the same time wanting to talk about all of these individual elements, but not having the time to really give them...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...the respect that they need, I don’t know if I’m making any sense.

DELAYNE : I got you.

DARKWICCAN : You got me? You picking up what I’m putting down?

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Thank you very much.

DELAYNE : I, I’m a little surprised you don’t remember us talking about it before because I do, I wish Laragh were here to say “you’re soft and you smell like potatoes” because in Laragh’s voice...

DARKWICCAN : That is right.

DELAYNE : ...it is the best [laughter] line ever.

DARKWICCAN : I, I remember that, and I’m not even going to attempt to recreate that moment because that, no.

DELAYNE : It’s iconic.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. Yeah it is. And she, didn’t she end up, somebody sent her a um, uh, a, stich with that quote.

DELAYNE : Oh, I don’t know. I don’t...

DARKWICCAN : I think so. Someone did, yeah.

DELAYNE : [laughter] I did send her some Idaho potatoes, but. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Here’s the thing, yeah, this story, I think, is one of the first stories within the fandom where people cosplayed characters from the story at conventions. Like, we’ve had, I’ve seen this happening with other uh, ya know, uh, authors’ works. Like Bootsncatz, but I think this is the one where, because not only, not only was there cosplaying happening at conventions for this story, but also, people created, like I mentioned earlier, that kind of role playing group chickens on Twitter...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...people started a, like, a, a live real time R P G essentially on Twitter as the chapters were posted, ya know, you got the chickens’ reaction, and then a couple people set up a Commander Waverly, or, sorry, Research Waverly and a Commander Haught Twitter account as well, and were taking part in this...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...kind of ongoing thing, and pigeon had nothing to do with that.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : This is just people who were reading the story and being so inspired and influenced by it, they were like “oh we have to participate in this world, which I think is incredible because that’s what fanfiction is.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Fanfiction is getting super excited about a property and wanting to participate in the world and so it’s like, it’s so meta. [laughter]

DELAYNE : I, I, I do remember that first cosplay because we had a NASA jumpsuit and C S A jumpsuit...

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm.

DELAYNE : ...we had the roomba with the hat with the uh, the chicken on it [laughter]...

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm. Mhmm.

DELAYNE : ...and I do, I got, that was at ClexaCon two years ago and...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : ...I got a picture with them, so I’ll try to remember to hunt that down and repost that ‘cause I posted it before I got everyone’s permission to do so. So.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, for me...

DELAYNE : I will remind everyone of that ‘cause that was, as you said, that was epic, like, who does this? Who cosplays fanfiction?

DARKWICCAN : Only this fandom, seriously. [laughter] It is immense, and again, just speaks to the incredible creativity and quality of pigeon’s writing.

DELAYNE : Yep.

DARKWICCAN : I mean, honestly, I, again, I know I’ve spend almost twenty minutes just sort of rambling about this...

DELAYNE : [laughter] I just feel like...

DARKWICCAN : ...but...

DELAYNE : ...there’s a little group in the back with “pigeon is great” banners and signs and they’re chanting “pigeon’s the best!”...

DARKWICCAN : Right?

DELAYNE : …”pigeon’s the best!” [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : But seriously, what affected me about this story when I sat down to read it for the very first time, ya know, two years ago, was the language, the, the intelligence behind the writing, ya know, that is what caught me. Because I mean, that’s what grabbed me first, and then everything else ya know, hooked...

DELAYNE : [laughter] Hooked ya tight.

DARKWICCAN : ...hooked into me. Exactly. Um...

DELAYNE : Like Nicole getting stuck in her jumpsuit.

DARKWICCAN : ...because, because...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Right, exactly, exactly. And, and because this is such a brilliantly told but genuinely complex story, it’s difficult to summarize, it’s, ya know, ‘cause there are all these little elements that are um, so important to include when you’re talking about the story.

DELAYNE : Yeah. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [scoffs]

DELAYNE : I [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Well, thank you, thank you so much for your support on that. I really appreciate it. I feel...

DELAYNE : [laughter] I…[laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : At least I’m not gaping with my mouth open talking about Nicole Haught in a polo shirt this time, uh [laughter]. I mean I can, if you want me to. No, this, because when we first, when we mentioned it briefly, I wasn’t done then, and I don’t even remember what chapter we were at then, I’m, I’m so grateful just to be talking about this fic as a whole, by itself, really, I, it is, an amazing super creative story and it’s got all these science elements that like, all the research that must have went into it, and based on pigeon’s notes I think pigeon enjoyed the research [laughter], but yeah, it’s just, it’s so complex and all these little things that it really, it’s a vivid world and it’s just, it’s fantastic and intriguing and it really, it pulls you in and you wanna now more and yeah. It...

DARKWICCAN : Yes. Yes to all the things. Yes.

DELAYNE : [laughter] See, now I’m the one blubbering like, “uuuuh”. [laughter] 

DARKWICCAN : And, in case readers weren’t aware, pigeon actually recently went back and added an additional, I wanna say three thousand words to the final chapter, um, and so, if, if you haven’t read the story in the last couple of months, ‘cause by the time this airs it will have been a couple of months, uh, they added that new, um, stuff, go back...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...and reread the beginning of the final chapter ‘cause there is a whole chunk of great writing in there that fills in some of the gaps that I think pigeon was worried about having left when they initially posted the final chapter.

DELAYNE : Just reread the whole thing. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : And honestly, or just reread the whole thing. Your brain will thank you, it’s just gonna make you happy. [laughter] It’s just gonna make you happy. Uh, I, again, I feel so bad, I feel like we spent this whole time talking about how great this fic is without going into detail, but my thing is, if you haven’t read this fic, why?

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : What is stopping you? There’s nothing stopping you now.

DARKWICCAN : What is stopping you? Are you also afraid of robots? Don’t worry, they can’t come off the page, just like chickens, they also won’t leave your screen. It’s gonna stay in there.

DELAYNE : And all the chickens survive. Pigeon does spoil that...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : ...in the notes, as well. The chickens survive.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : That’s very important.

DARKWICCAN : And, and there word chickens, not like picture chickens...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...so if you fear, if, if chicken imagery, I don’t know, this...

DELAYNE : Ok...

DARKWICCAN : ...trust me.

DELAYNE : ...who made the gif, the, of them sitting on the couch and the roomba chasing a chicken comes across? So...

DARKWICCAN : I don’t...

DELAYNE : ...have you not seen that?

DARKWICCAN : No. Oh, no. I’ve seen it.

DELAYNE : Ok.

DARKWICCAN : I’ve absolutely seen it, I just don’t know who made it.

DELAYNE : Right, but that again speaks, someone made a frickin’ animation of...

DARKWICCAN : Yes.

DELAYNE : ...our astronauts sitting on the couch with their tablets and a roomba and chicken go by. And...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, so it’s not just, it’s not just static fanart. It’s a gif, or a jif [ph] or whatever.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I’m just...

DELAYNE : I say gif because gif’s are a gift to the world, and I like...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : ...them. That’s how it is.

DARKWICCAN : I say gif because it’s graphic interchange format...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...so the first initial is the hard G.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : But that’s just me.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Anyway, that’s a whole other thing for a whole other thing.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Wait for the hate mail to start rolling in on that. I am bracing myself.

DELAYNE : [laughter] I, you’re the one who deals with it, so have fun. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I know. Thank you so much. Ok.

DELAYNE : Or just cut it out, whatever.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, um, but yeah, no seriously, like, woah, ya know. [speechless mumbling] If you haven’t read this story, please read it. I don’t know what else to tell you guys. It’s got everything you could ever want and it’s beautiful and wonderful. Clearly I’m just sitting here having conniptions over how amazing it is and I just...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...kinda wanna. If there was any fic that I wanted to sit down and, like, commit to memory, so that if I ever found myself with my phone dead, or something, I wanted to be able to read a fiction in my mind, it would be this one.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So, take that for what it’s worth, I guess. But, let’s stop talking at each other about this and let’s talk to sensitive_pigeon, [CONTENT CENSORED. PLEASE VISIT EFAPODCAST.COM FOR FULL TRANSCRIPT]

MUSIC : Popcorn by Gershon Kingsley

DARKWICCAN : And welcome back to the Earp Fiction Addiction, the podcast dedicated entirely to  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. I am your host DarkWiccan and with me is my delightfully kookey cohost-

DELAYNE : Delayne.

DARKWICCAN : And we are so excited to have with us the incredible author of the immense space story we were discussing before the break, sensitive_pigeon, and with pigeon, their incredible beta Ms. Fire. Both of you, welcome back to the show.

PIGEON : Yo.

MS FIRE : Thank you, thank you.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Oh, man, I know we’ve had you guys on before, but I am just so excited to talk to you again. But this, we touched on this, of course we had the entire episode dedicated to “Get Lost”, and then we had the whole episode dedicated to your E F A Fic Challenge, uh, win, pigeon, uh, but we did discuss “One-Eighty” briefly, on a episode in season one, uh, but we didn’t have, it was with a bunch of other titles, so we didn’t really have a chance to dig in and it wasn’t the story we focused on for that episode, so I am so excited to be able...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...dig into this story that is now complete. It is so gooood. Every time, every time we have an author come on and they go for their desert island fic and they say “One-Eighty” by sensitive_pigeon, I do a little happy dance ‘cause I love, love love...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...love proselytizing this fic.

PIGEON : Thank you.

DARKWICCAN : You’re welcome.

MS FIRE : Have you read that? I didn’t realize people were reading that? I thought it was just us.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] It feels that way sometimes, doesn’t it? But yeah, no, actually, believe it or not, this story has got quite the following.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

MS FIRE : Can’t believe it.

DELAYNE : Including quite the following on social media. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Uh huh. I think that yours, this, this is the only fic in history, I’m gonna just say this even if it’s entirely wrong. This is the only fic in history that has people role playing characters from the story on Twitter. [laughter] And you had nothing to do with that right pigeon? That just kind of happened.

PIGEON : No, I had nothing to do with it. It just showed up.

DARKWICCAN : Amazing dude. It’s so freaking cool.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARWICCAN : [laughter] Yes, I’ve met I think chicken number seven, or crew member seven multiple times….

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...at conventions. [laughter]

DELAYNE : Dedication. Definitely.

DARKWICCAN : Absolutely.

MS FIRE : It certainly is something.

DARKWICCAN : It is. It is a phenomenon. It is unlike anything else I’ve seen because, I mean, we have had other fics get cosplayed and had fanart for them, but this is the one, this is the only one I’ve seen that has people role playing chickens.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I mean. [laughter] It’s, it’s, [laughter] it’s, it’s so cool. [laughter] I don’t know what else to say guys, it’s like the coolest thing ever.

MS FIRE : I mean, it’s definitely something that we noticed, and saw while we were getting the fic done. I don’t know. I don’t know. I don’t know how pigeon feels about them, but it’s definitely something completely wild to even see happen, when, ya know, you’re just beta-ing a fic people like, I guess.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, man, I think we can go beyond like with this story. I think there are some obsessed fans out there.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Which, in this case I think it’s only a good thing. [laughter]

MS FIRE : Absolutely.

PIGEON : Yeah, it took me completely by surprise.

DARKWICCAN : Well, it’s not what you were expecting, right?

PIGEON : No. Did not expect it.

DARKWICCAN : And, and I think one of the reasons why you have such a devoted fanbase, for this story and for you work in general, is just because your attention to detail is incredible. Your writing style has this wonderful sort of chaotic good feel to it, like, it feels like it’s just sort of happening all at once and it’s kind of random, but it’s not, it’s very clearly, I mean, there are, there are, every single detail in this story, nothing gets left behind. So, despite your delightful sort of, um, uh, anything goes feel to your writing style, how heavily plotted was this work from the start?

PIGEON : Um plotted or researched?

DARKWICCAN : Oh, uh…

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : …[laughter] good question. Um, I’d say, I’d say, well I think they go hand in hand, but let’s start with plotted and then go with…

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...research.

PIGEON : [laughter]

DELAYNE : Hold off on the research, I might wanna ask about that. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

PIGEON : Um, assuming I plot anything is a bad idea. I don’t plot.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

PIGEON : At least to very bad outcomes, but I don’t have, like, a general plot plan, I usually just fly by the seat of my pants, and um, sometimes it works.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

MS FIRE : I mean, wait, wait, wait...

DARKWICCAN : Well, I mean…

MS FIRE : …’cause that’s not fair. ‘Cause “One-Eighty” definitely had, like, parts of the fic thought out in advance. Like, certain things were always going to happen. Like, Nicole was always going to end up at the bottom of a pit, like, it’s not always fair of you to be like, “oh, I don’t do anything.” Plus, actually, it’s funny that you ask that question because pigeon and I were literally talking earlier today about just writing things and trying to get through them or trying to see where they lead to for different projects that the pigeon’s working on, ya know what I mean? It’s not always fair of you to be like “I don’t know, I don’t think about anything” when you, like, specifically researched so much for this fic and you definitely have, like, some kind of a plan of where it’s supposed to end up even if you don’t always know where its plotline will go to get you there.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

PIGEON : Yeah, yeah. Well, I do have ideas of scenes plotted out, like, I always wanted the cliff scene, I always wanted Nicole to die, I love that.

MS FIRE : Your brand. Nicole’s dead, your brand.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

PIGEON : It’s my brand. I had ideas of where it would go, but in terms of specific plotting, it’s, um not really a thing because, I don’t know, [sigh] for example, like, the Gardener stuff came out of no where, um that...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, I was gonna ask, how much time or effort went into developing the backstory there? Not much or it just kind of happened?

PIGEON : It just sort of came up and happened, but I did take a long time figuring out the backstory and like, making sure it was accurate and in character and stuff.

DARKWICCAN : Wow, ok. So, uh, ok, so you’re not sitting down and creating, like, a detailed plotting, plotting arc, you kind of have, as you said, visions of scenes that you want to accomplish as you go along and you come to them and make them happen, but is it then as you’re writing along, and you come upon an opportunity that you’re thinking back on where you’ve been and you go “oh, I can use that detail from day twenty four”...

PIGEON : Yes.

DARKWICCAN : …”on this”. Ok, alright. Well, that’s...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...I think it just shows how smart you are, is what it is. It just kind of shows your genius for being able to make it seem like you have everything figured out in advance, but for the most part you’re just seeing where the story’s going. I think that’s really nifty.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

PIGEON : Thank you.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

PIGEON : Thank you.

MS FIRE : Well, I think one of the things pigeon does really good is looking at her story and letting, letting them tell her where the story is gonna go. Instead of taking it there always. But I think it also helps, we kinda talked about, when we were talking about “Get Lost”, that “One-Eighty” was kind of like a pressure relief valve for when “Get Lost” was being written, so like, it helps that whole thing when that’s kind of what you’re doing, to just let it happen in a nice way.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : I do remember talking about that, that was, uh, that was very interesting and I had forgotten, so thank you for the reminder, that was understandably a much needed comedic relief to balance working on the other fic. [laughter] Um, but I’m gonna bring it back to this research thing that may have been mentioned ‘cause I actually learned recently that um, NASA and astronauts are why we have food safety because they, ‘cause sending astronauts out into space having them get sick is a really bad idea. [laughter] I, and, of course, when I first read that I actually thought of you, pigeon, uh [laughter] but uh, what was your, what was your favorite science related thing, or multiple things, feel free to talk about as much research as you want, what were your favorite things that you found?

PIGEON : Um, oh god, well, I wish I had, um, there was this big document that had everything listed in it, but I’ve since misplaced it and it’s gone.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Oh no!

PIGEON : So, let’s see, my favorite thing is definitely uh, fuck.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

PIGEON : Shit. I just like all of it, ya know. The three D printing, how they would, um, use robots to three D print uh, the base underground so it’s near ground water and stuff and it’s protected from the atmosphere, and it’s like, the, the best idea I came across ‘cause NASA does these competitions where they’re like base building competitions, and um, it’s very near on the horizon where an alpha base sort of thing could exist, but um, yeah, I hate the um canvas ideas. I don’t like those.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

PIGEON : Think about it…

DELAYNE : In a canvas tent on Mars, [laughter] no thanks.

PIGEON : Yeah, it’s…

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, that doesn’t sound particularly safe.

PIGEON : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] So, when you were researching the, like, um, gravity differences between Earth and Mars, did you have fun calculating Waverly and Nicole’s weight on Mars?

PIGEON : Mmm, I got it wrong initially. I think I...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

PIGEON : ...um, I got it wrong initially, and I had to go back and fix that. ‘Cause for some reason um, I think I added a two somewhere so Nicole ended up being like two hundred and thirty pounds or something and...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : ‘[laughter]

PIGEON : ...in reality she’s like half that, or like not even one hundred pounds, and its like “oh my god”, so.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter}

DELAYNE : Uh, was there anything in your research that you wish maybe you hadn’t learned about?

PIGEON : Um, oh god, don’t quote me on this one...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

PIGEON : ...because I’m not exactly certain where I read this nor if it’s entirely accurate, but um, the least favorite thing I learned was for long distance space travel it’s pretty much safer to remove non-essential organs such as…

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

PIGEON : ...the appendix and other organs…

DELAYNE : [laughter]

PIGEON : ...and also to give them hysterectomies, so, that’s kind of disturbing. 

DARKWICCAN : Ugh, wait...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...woah, wah, wah, woah, hey, hey-o…

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...woah [laughter] they, so...

PIGEON : It’s very disturbing.

DARKWICCAN : It’s incredibly disturbing. Are you saying that any uterus having astronauts would be asked to volunteer to have their reproductive organs removed because of space reasons?

PIGEON : For space reasons, if you really think about it, it turns out to be safer. I’d certainly go through with it. I don’t know.

DELAYNE : [laughter] I feel like we could have a really deep discussion about this whole thing. And relate it to the...

DARKWICCAN : I…

DELAYNE : ...article that went around…

DARKWICCAN : ...wha…

DELAYNE : ...it wasn’t that long ago that they were talking about women in space [laughter] ‘cause they’d send women in space in an all women crew ‘cause there’d be no sex. [laughter].

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Harold. Yeah, um, I mean seriously, the entire queer community just shook it’s head, like “you idiots.”

DELAYNE : So…[laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...but, no, seriously though. Hold on, hold on, hold on. I know we have other questions here, but hold on, I wanna, hold on a second. So, is this part of why at the um, ‘cause the story’s concluded, that’s why we’re doing this whole wrap up thing, uh, so at the end of the story Waverly and Nicole adopt a lot of kids.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...is it, is it because they had no other options but to adopt?

PIGEON : I wouldn’t say it’s because they had no other options. I think it really fits in with Waverly’s character that she’d want to adopt.

DARKWICCAN : Ok, so there wasn’t a physical reason, like, you’re not postulating that poor Nicole and Waverly went into space for their space jobs that they had space hysterectomies [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

PIGEON : No, I, I, I mean, possi, who knows, ok, who knows.

DELAYNE : It could be left up…

PIGEON : You’ll have to ask NASA.

DELAYNE : ...to interpretation. [laughter]

PIGEON : Yeah, left up to reader interpretation.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Fair. Fair. Um, ok, so, uh, both obviously in order to be an astronaut, you’ve gotta be genius level smart, um, and, and uh, that’s definitely the case with Nicole and Waverly here. In my experience, very smart people will do very silly things just to keep themselves entertained. How much fun did you have coming up with the antics Nicole liked to get into to stave off the boredom and were there any pranks that you kind of left on the cutting room floor?

PIGEON : Um, let’s see, I had a lot of fun, so much fun.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

PIGEON : The thing about the cutting room floor was I can actually take scenes that I cut from one chapter and put them in another, so...

DARKWICCAN : Nice.

PIGEON : ...there were very little pranks that were left undone, but there is a scene that was completely removed, even from the recycle bins, where Waverly throws Nicole into a bath and it’s discovered that Nicole’s afraid of water, so, that’s not a very fun prank.

DARKWICCAN : Oh?

DELAYNE : [laughter]

PIGEON : Um, so, that was obviously deleted and thrown out.

DELAYNE : That would also make ending scenes a little scary. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : ‘Cause the oceans got a lot of water.

DARKWICCAN : It’s a lot of water.

PIGEON : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Uh, so, so, ok, I have to ask, you’re a very, very smart person, and...

PIGEON : Thank you.

DARKWICCAN : ...I’m sure you do things to entertain yourself...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...yeah, absolutely, uh, is there anything you’ve done in your own life to entertain yourself, other than writing fic, just silly stuff?

PIGEON : [sigh] I love video games, but uh, the only prank I’ve ever pulled really is I had printed out a lot of faces of Nick Cage and put them everywhere in my house.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : Uh, what?

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] That’s amazing. Why? Just ‘cause it’s funny.

PIGEON : ‘Cause it’s funny.

DARKWICCAN : Nice. Nice. Remind me to tell you the time we pranked the Huntsville Space and Rocket Center when I was a senior in high school.

DELAYNE : I’ve heard about that one, it’s funny.

PIGEON : I will remind you.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] Um, woo. Um, yeah, so, you’re genius also goes into how well you per, you have portrayed the shit show social media can be. Was in integral to the pot, plot, from the start or was it more comedic affect, social comentary?

PIGEON : Um, made me laugh.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

PIGEON : I was following a lot of Twitters at the time, ya know, there were a lot of accounts based on just basically how we were reacting to the show, so I just took the funniest things I could emulate, and...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

PIGEON : ...emulated them and they made me laugh, so I kept it in and then I realized it would be another way to relay information to the reader, like, how Stetson can say some really smart stuff and um, Botany can be like “well, hell bitch”.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] I love the fact that you created a storyline running through the social media where we essentially have a meet-cute where the two rival Twitter handles, ya know, basically threaten to beat each other up and end up dating. Just [laughter] it’s just absolutely brilliant. That’s what I mean, the sort of like chaotic good style of writing where everything is happening at once and it’s all amazing. Yeah.

PIGEON : Thank you, yeah. I had a lot of requests...

DARKWICCAN : You’re welcome.

PIGEON : ...for finishing their arc, and continuing it so I just did what people told me to.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Ok, so that was, was it…

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : ...I guess I know you don’t plan very much, so the, the, your fans were interacting with you wanting closure in that relationship?

PIGEON : Yeah, yeah, I got Tumblr asks.

DELAYNE : Saying “please, what happened to our favorite people?” Um, yeah, that’s, so, [laughter] sorry, I’m bad with words today. Um, yeah, I guess, does that mean that their plotline, that subplot, that wasn’t really planned either?

PIGEON : Um, at some point it was planned. I did have them meet up in later chapters. I always knew um, not when I created them, but when they got a good response, I was like “[snaps] ok. It’s time to give them a story.”

DELAYNE : Ok. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

MS FIRE : I mean, I always thought it was cool that after you decided to keep them in instead of one time sort of distraction in the fic, like, they become kind of muses through, for the audience, through the fic. Where they ask those questions from the ground that WayHaught definitely aren’t paying attention to, like, the Earth point of view of how these guys are being perceived on the ground, I guess.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, absolutely. Uh, it was kinda like the Twitter, or the social media portion of the storyline...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...was really us, it was the audience P O V.

PIGEON : Yeah. For sure.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, yeah. It was absolutely fantastic. I also love Waverly’s mystification, of not understanding why people would want to murder them or harm them in some way and Nicole having to explain very seriously, “it’s a sex thing”.

DELAYNE : [laughter] “What does ship mean?”

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : “What does thirst mean?” “Why do people…” [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, “why do they want me to step on their neck?” [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] Oh.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Oh, just brilliant.

DELAYNE : Uh, when it comes to characterization, we tend to ask authors a little bit about that, so for “One-Eighty”, which canon character was easiest, um, and which one was hardest to fit in this very unique A U?

PIGEON : Um, I’d say Nicole was easier than Waverly ‘cause Waverly I wanted to sort of flip, sort of how she was and have it still make sense. ‘Cause, ya know, Waverly is like a ray of sunshine, but I needed someone to be the colder more calculative one and so I built her backstory from the ground up to give her that and give her plenty of reasons to dislike Nicole and Nicole was easier because I mean, she’s Nicole.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Authors tend to have one or the other is easier for them, so.

PIGEON : Yeah, true. Nicole is always easier for me.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Did you, did you have any easy or hard minor characters to place?

PIGEON : Um, my friend was really into Bobo Del Rey, so, he was harder to place, but Nedley was always going to be um, where he was, so.

DELAYNE : Well, that seemed appropriate. He’s kind of…

DARKWICCAN : Nice.

DELAYNE : ...Nicole’s mentor, so. [laughter]

PIGEON : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Not only that, but he’s…

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...almost literally watching over them from above.

PIGEON : Very true. Very true.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I mean, at a distance, but you know.

DELAYNE : [laughter] You…

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Ever the father figure, always ever the father figure. Uh, ok, so, is it, I’m gonna step away from “One-Eighty” for a second here, ‘cause you have done something very unusual that um, takes a lot of guts, and I wanna praise you for that and ask you about it, pigeon, um, you recently made the decision to stop posting to A O 3, and instead to post exclusively to your Patreon. That’s a huge leap. Now, I know that you’re doing that in part to raise money to fund, um, your original work that you’re working on, but other than that, what, what drove this decision, and is it working out for you so far?

PIGEON : Um, so, what drove this decision is one time I spent months and months and months and months on a forty page chapter and I was only tipped twelve dollars, so, not to be money motivated, but...

DARKWICCAN : Huh.

PIGEON : ...it’d sometimes just be like that and um, I wanted to give something special for those who were deciding to support me for my original novel, and my gift to them is “Leyline”, which is a fantasy western...

DARKWICCAN : Yes.

PIGEON : ...um, I wanted to give something back to them for supporting me in my silly original writing, and helping me on this journey, so, yeah.

DARKWICCAN : So, but going forward, you’ve said that you’re only gonna post your work to Patreon, you’re leaving up the existing pieces up on A O 3?

PIGEON : Yeah, I’m leaving up existing pieces. Um, it’s possible that I might do early release on Patreon, and then post on A O 3...

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm.

PIGEON : ...but that’s very unlikely.

DARKWICCAN : Right, and do you think that’s because you’re concerned about losing the incentive of your patrons if you’re, if they’re like “well, I can just wait a week or two and it’ll show up.”?

PIGEON : I want it to be a patron specific gift, ya know, to my patrons?

DARKWICCAN : Well, uh, I am super excited for “Leyline”.

PIGEON : Thank you.

DARKWICCAN : Full disclosure, E F A is a uh, patron of pigeon’s work, um, I am very excited for cowboy-wizard Nicole because...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...that is not a combo we’ve seen yet, and the way that you write um, magical realism, this is gonna be awesome. [laughter]

PIGEON : Thank you. Thank you. First chapter...

DARKWICCAN : Very excited about this.

PIGEON : ...is out now. Well, by the time this is released it’ll probably have a couple chapters, so.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Nice.

DELAYNE : So, you hear that, listeners? Get on that.

DARKWICCAN : And so that’s patreon dot com slash sensitivepigeon?

PIGEON : Uh, yeah.

DARKWICCAN : And it’s at least, at least three dollars a month gets you access to, to the “Leyline” work.

PIGEON : Yes.

DARKWICCAN : Ok, very cool. [whispering] Very very excited. I’m very very excited.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : And like I said, it’s brave because um, ya know, at A O 3, you’re at least guaranteed eye balls that might not be following you on social media, ya know, so that they know, hey, here’s another way to support, ya know, this author. So you’re really kinda depending on the audience with, that you’ve built up...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...with your immensely incredible fics, I cannot, let me emphasize this, oh my god you’re writing is incredible. So, I mean, yeah, the, the proof exists in the pudding that has been made, uh, so, ya know, you’re, but you’re kinda relying on your existing audience to follow you onto Patreon and, and uh, do you have any, like, strategies for bringing in new readers, or is it more word of mouth, like, “hey man, you gotta check out this person, sensitive_pigeon, their writings incredible, you can only get it at this place. blah blah blah. Totally worth the three bucks.” Or something like that.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

PIGEON : I am totally dependent on retweets, so, if you’re enjoying my work, please, I’m begging you, retweet it

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Well, I can absolutely assist with that for sure.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

PIGEON : Thank you.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. You bet. You bet, absolutely. Well, pigeon, Ms. Fire, it has been wonderful chatting with you again. I always enjoy chatting with you guys. I...

DELAYNE : I always enjoy listening to you freak out when you’re super excited about fics. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Who me?

DELAYNE : Yes. You...

DARKWICCAN : Oh, yeah.

DELAYNE : D W. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Like, who else is freakin’ out. I think, no, nope, that’s totally, that’s on me. That’s entirely on me. Uh.

DELAYNE : It’s the best.

PIGEON : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Uh, but, uh, we have had you on the show twice before, so we’ve already used the desert island question, we used a separate question for ya when you came in for the fic challenge, uh, win, so we have yet another question to ask you and I think you’re gonna dig this one. Um, but I’m gonna toss it over to Delayne to ask it.

DELAYNE : It, it’s, ya know, I always have that build up of the, the dreaded question, so when I don’t get to ask it, it’s, I, it’s a different sort of, I don’t know, [laughter]. Anyway.

DARKWICCAN : Well, Enyo seems excited to hear about it

DELAYNE : [laughter] I guess pigeons love talking about fic?

PIGEON : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] Awesome, alright, do you have a fic prompt that you’d like to put forth to the authors listening as a challenge?

PIGEON : Space.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] The final frontier?

DELAYNE : [laughter] Yeah. More space fic.

PIGEON : Just do...yeah, more space fic.

DARKWICCAN : Space fic. Space fic, ok. Alright. That’s, that’s, there you go. Ok authors, you’ve been given your challenge. Interpret that how you will. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Could be outer, could be inner, could be emotional. Just space. Uh [laughter] we’ll see what starts trickling in.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Alright, pidge, we are gonna let you and your beta Ms. Fire here, get back to working on that next chapter of “Leyline”, uh, thank you again for taking time out of your schedule to chat with us, and uh...

PIGEON : Of course.

DARKWICCAN : ...everybody go read “One-Eighty” for the fifth time.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

PIGEON : Thank you for having me on.

MS FIRE : Yep, always good to be here.

MUSIC : Don't Deal with the Devil by Kristoffer Madigan

DARKWICCAN : And that’s all for this episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction. Thanks for joining us. Tremendous thanks to sensitive_pigeon and their beta Ms. Fire for chatting with us today. Thanks also to our announcer, Byron Tidwell, for our intro.

Background music for the episode was: A Proper Story by Darren Korb, Undiscovered Waters by Alec Holowka, Popcorn by Gershon Kingsley, and the outro music is Don't Deal with the Devil by Kristoffer Madigan.

If you have questions or comments for the podcast you can find us on Twitter at E F A underscore Podcast and on Facebook at E F A Podcast. And you can find all of our episodes, old and new, at our website E F A Podcast dot com. And if you're listening on iTunes, please take a moment to rate and review our show.

Thanks for tuning in, and we hope you'll join us again next time for another episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction. Until then, READ MORE FIC!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Episodes post Mondays at 8am PST
> 
> Visit our Website http://efapodcast.com/ for all episodes old and new!
> 
> Follow us on Twitter: @efa_podcast
> 
> And on Facebook: facebook.com/EFAPodcast


	12. All in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week DW and Laragh indulge in their favorite fic trope: Family Fic!
> 
> they share a few of their faves and then chat with author Grace Kay about writing about babies and having them, too!

[Click HERE to Listen!](http://efapodcast.com/all-in-the-family)

Read the Fics!

[Let’s Make a Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721035;%20) by A_Lynn

[The Past Ten Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719355) by jedifighter2727

[A Little WayHaught Family](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1060922) by Grace Kay

Episode Artwork by Chantal Zeegers

Episode Transcript for the Deaf/HOH/APD by ApproxTenCats

Ep 312: All In The Family

[ph] – Indicates preceding word has been spelled phonetically

[sic] – Indicates preceding word has been transcribed verbatim

MUSIC : Write My Story by Olly Anna

ANNOUNCER GUY : You've tuned in to the  _ Earp Fiction Addiction _ , a fan podcast all about  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. Join our intrepid host DarkWiccan and Delayne as they dive deep into the sometimes sweet, sometimes spicy, and always varied world of fanfiction for the  _ Wynonna Earp _ fandom.

MUSIC : A Proper Story by Darren Korb

DARKWICCAN:  Thanks Announcer Guy and welcome everybody to another episode of the  _ Earp Fiction Addiction _ , the podcast dedicated entirely to  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. I am your host DarkWiccan and with me, joining me from the bonny isle of Ireland, is my lovely and adorable co-host…

LARAGH:  Hey, it’s Laragh.

DARKWICCAN:  Laragh’s here. Hee hee hee.

LARAGH:  How could I not be here for this episode?

DARKWICCAN:  I know, exactly. It’s imperative that if there’s any episode that you were gonna come in for that this be it. [CONTENT CENSORED. PLEASE VISIT EFAPODCAST.COM FOR FULL TRANSCRIPT]  You know what else is a great kind of love?

LARAGH:  Tell me DW.

DARKWICCAN:  A family kind of love.

LARAGH:  A family kind of love. 

DARKWICCAN:  And not necessarily blood family, we’re talking about found family too, that’s a big part of the Earper fandom and we’re all each other’s pocket family. But I think today we’re going to focus on the more traditional kind of idea of family, but in a non-traditional way.

LARAGH:  Oh, I just… this was the best episode to prepare for.

DARKWICCAN:[laughs]  In case you haven’t guessed based on the title of the episode, we’re talking about family fics. Which really for Laragh and I means baby fics. We’ve talked before on the show about…

LARAGH:  This is our jam.

DARKWICCAN:  This is it, this is our jam.

LARAGH:  Our tea and butter and marmalade and everything.

DARKWICCAN:  Everything, just in a gorgeous, gorgeous sandwich, yes. Of fluff, and the fluffernutters.

LARAGH:  The fluffernutters.

DARKWICCAN:  This is kind of what brought, I think, us to fanfiction. I’ve always been a sucker for a good old fashioned baby fic. They were very, very popular in the Willow/Tara fandom, still are. And of course in the Willow/Tara fandom it’s all “magical pregnancy” for the most part, you don’t have the science-y way, the natural, literal way that we would accomplish these things. And that’s something that we do cover in the Wayhaught fandom, is the more kind of like realistic…

LARAGH:  Yeah, far more often than not I think.

DARKWICCAN:  Yeah, far more often than not. Not to say that there aren’t magical pregnancy fics…

LARAGH:  [inaudible] they’re not good. 

DARKWICCAN:  Well, that’s not true, there’s a good one that just started up… 

LARAGH: I said [inaudible]  when they’re not good, I wasn’t calling them not good, just to be very clear on that point for the listeners, I was not just randomly shading magical… I love them, I love all of them. I’m not going to get in trouble again.  [laughs]

DARKWICCAN:  [laughs]  Don’t worry, I’ll cut this part out, don’t worry. So we have selected three stories. Actually let’s be honest Laragh has picked two, I have picked one. But they all have a theme of either baby pregnancy, or family, but I think this is also an apropos episode given things going on in my personal life right now, so you know, yeah, I’m excited to dive into this… I wouldn’t call it a guilty pleasure, it’s very much a fluffy pleasure. So yeah, let’s get going, so the first one we’re going to talk about is called  _ The Past Ten Years  _ and it’s by jedifighterpilot2727 and this is the shortest one of the three, this is literally just a one-shot, just shy of 1,500 words and the title kind of gives it away, literally it’s sort of a look back over ten years written of course from the future because we haven’t had that much time happen in  _ Wynonna Earp _ and of course in order for there to be Haught children, hehe Haught children  [laughs] , we have to jump into a fantasy future. I have to admit this is a Laragh pick, it’s a story that I had read and I was thrilled that she brought my attention to it again because it’s just short and it’s sweet, it’s not overly saccharine…

LARAGH:  No, which I think is important.

DARKWICCAN: Very important.  There is that line right? Where your teeth are gonna rot, you know. You don’t want that. This stays nicely within the lines of sweet but not candy floss.

LARAGH:  I can picture it happening and totally imagine that it’s real. That’s, I think, the line.

DARKWICCAN:  Yeah, it’s rooted in as much realism as possible for a fantasy future story. But it’s really sweet because Waverly is thinking back across the past ten years and thinking how she came to where she is at the end of the story and she’s thinking about how if someone had asked her ten years prior, or told her I should say ten years prior, where she’d be she would have laughed in their face. Because she kind of thought her road was set, she thought she was going to be stuck with Champ, popping out kids, barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen, and thank goodness that Nicole Haught sauntered into her bar…

LARAGH: Right.

DARKWICCAN:  And whipped her shirt off within a few minutes.  [laughs]

LARAGH:  That’s Nicole Haught for you.

DARKWICCAN:  But it kind of jumps from that to acknowledging the fact that they ended up together and got married and then decided that they wanted to have children and Waverly got pregnant and again, only 1,500 words, so we’re cycling through this really fast. And the last scene that we get is Waverly watching Nicole play with their daughter and just having that kind of “aww” moment of domestic bliss. It’s just warm and fuzzy, like a nice little blanket with a hot chocolate.

LARAGH: That’s exactly what it is. I was curled up reading it, in fact I curled up reading all these fics.

DARKWICCAN: But yeah, there’s really not much more to say about it. It is what it is, it’s delightful, it’s sweet, if you’re having a down day and you need a quick little pick-me-up this is a definite place to go for that. So yeah, I’m just going to wrap it up,  _ The Past Ten Years _ by jedifighterpilot2727.

LARAGH: So, the next fic we’re gonna talk about is L _ et’s Make a Baby _ by A_Lynn. And it’s a pretty obvious title about what's going to happen. You kinda see what you get. It’s about Waverly and Nicole deciding to start a family. Again we’re a few years down the line, curse has been broken and all that kind of stuff, and it really follows them from the point of Waverly thinking, “oh, I want a baby kind of now, I want to do this now.” And through the conception process and right through to the end where, slight spoiler alert, the baby gets born. 

DARKWICCAN: Not really a spoiler.

LARAGH:  [laughs]  That’s why I said slight. It’s slight. And it’s really lovely, it’s a fic about the women of the Earp family, there’s some light interaction with the men but it’s mostly Wynonna, Nicole, Waverly and Alice. 

DARKWICCAN: I love Nicole’s relationship with Alice.

LARAGH: Oh, it’s so sweet and I love that relationship, I love the idea of that relationship being strong, so that totally spoke to me.

DARKWICCAN: This is one of those stories where I wonder if the author has children, or not, because there are some elements that you can tell there’s at least some familiarity, or at least decent research has been done. And there are other things where you go, “that’s not how that works.” [laughs] But you know, myself when I was writing baby fic in my mid-twenties, I had a good amount of knowledge, I did actually study midwifery, I thought I was going to go to medical school to become an RN and then pursue midwifery. That didn’t happen. But I did do quite a lot of study and I did attend a few live births with a licensed midwife, so I had that experience to draw from and I still got stuff wrong. 

LARAGH: Wow, that’s amazing.

DARKWICCAN: I still got stuff wrong. I go back and read some of my old Willow and Tara baby fic and I go “oy”.

LARAGH:  [laughs]  Never read old fic. Never read old fic, not your own, ever.

DARKWICCAN: So yeah, and then there’s some details in this story,  _ Let’s Make A Baby _ , that “okay, that sounds about right,” and some things where you go, “okay, that could be based on different experiences,” and then a few things where I go, “that’s not how that works.” But it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s alright, ultimately it doesn’t matter, the information that’s not right isn’t dangerously wrong, it’s not like you’ll be looking through this story to be like, “ah, this is how this works.”

LARAGH:  [laughs]  Health class.

DARKWICCAN: And it’s very, very sweet. And I’ve really gotta say that I appreciated the amount of time that A_Lynn spent on the difficulties of getting pregnant, when using artificial means to do so. Because I had that experience, as you know, it took my wife and I a bit longer than we had hoped to finally hit the bullseye. So being able to read Waverly’s struggles with this as the conceiving partner, and Nicole’s quiet strength but still having difficulty privately, with how much trouble they were having. And really they weren’t having a terrible amount of trouble, they were having an average amount of trouble, but I still really enjoyed the fact that A_Lynn took the time to capture that part of the process.

LARAGH: Yeah, because I think in a lot of fics people just kind of make it happen.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, one and done, bullseye right off the bat.

LARAGH: You know, I think it’s just one of those things in fic where they just want to get on with it because they see the pregnancy or whatever as being the main arc. But I think it was a nice touch to this fic that they did show that.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, yeah, and for me it was… and I’m sure for other readers who have had similar experiences to mine, or to Waverly’s in the story, it’s like, “oh good, I’m not the only one.” A little bit of catharsis, a little bit of, “oh, this is okay.”

LARAGH: It’s rep. It’s what it is. It’s representing a thing that a lot of people don’t talk about.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, absolutely. Now this is an explicitly rated fic. 

LARAGH: Yes it is. And it earns that rating.

DARKWICCAN: So something that A_Lynn does, the author of  _ Let’s Make A Baby, _ is that they do lean in heavily on semi-mythology of pregnant women being horny. The sex drive of pregnant women.

LARAGH: Thirsty Waves.

DARKWICCAN: Thirsty Waves. And listen, that doesn’t mean to say that there aren’t women who experience an extremely high sex drive during pregnancy, especially during the second trimester, and sometimes leading into the third as well. But it’s generally, if it’s going to happen, that’s where it’s isolated. Not in this case, Waverly is thirsty. All the time. But you know what though, at least the scenes are handled well, and they’re actually kind of funny sometimes.

LARAGH: Absolutely, yeah.

DARKWICCAN:  [laughs]  But again it’s kind of don’t set up this expectation in your real life. But it’s one of those things that I think that, I don’t know, what do you think Laragh, is it just trying to show the deep connection that Waverly and Nicole have and just how in love they are?

LARAGH: Yeah, and I think having thirsty Waverly is pretty canon.  [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, I can’t argue with you there. Definitely. Yeah, so there’s that element. Another thing I really liked about this story is the fact that they don’t want to know, Waverly and Nicole, don’t want to know the gender...

LARAGH: Yes, I noted that as it was happening, because I think that’s one of the first fics that I’ve read, in any fandom, but normally they know, they find out, whichever the couple they usually find out.

DARKWICCAN: They usually find out. I thought that was great because as you know my wife and I have also chosen not to find out. So I thought that was really, really like “aww”.

LARAGH: Yeah, I think it is. And it is a nice, storywise, it’s a nice climax to the end of the story to find out, it keeps you… along. Oh my god, I’m sorry guys, it’s 4am. My brain is not working onwards today. It keeps some mystery for them and for us as the reader.

DARKWICCAN: Yes, exactly, it’s a really nice reveal at the end when you find out. And I also like the name that they chose.

LARAGH: Yes, because it’s hard to pick out W names when [inaudible] there’s only so many out there.

DARKWICCAN: There’s only so many unless you start getting really creative with spelling. Yeah. Just add a silent W...

LARAGH: A silent W...

DARKWICCAN: In front of more traditional names. So yeah, that was a real nice touch. I don’t know what else to say, it’s a long fic but it’s worth it. It is complete, 14 out of 14 chapters, about 63,000 words and it’s just very sweet. It’s a family fic, it’s family fluffy fic.

LARAGH: That it is. 

DARKWICCAN: That it is, yes. Okay so, which brings us to our final selection and this is actually a series but we’re going to focus more on one of the stories within the series. But the series is called  _ A Little Wayhaught Family _ , it is by the author GraceKay who we have had on the show before to discuss their work  _ Finding Home Again _ which is a high school AU with a twist. But this story, the wonderful thing about this little series of stories is that it’s rooted, a bit, in Grace’s own experience as a mom to twins, and what it’s like having twins, and just the whole thing. I think she’s got the greatest tag of any tag for family fic I’ve ever seen and Laragh I’m going to let you reveal it because I know you’re a fan of it.

LARAGH: Graphic depictions of motherhood.

DARKWICCAN: Graphic. Depictions of motherhood.

LARAGH: Graphic. I mean, I didn’t promise I won’t say cervical mucus on this episode but I kind of was going to keep it low key and not, but I’m just saying it’s that level of graphic.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, not holding back really on the nitty gritty of parenthood and also just the physical nature of motherhood as well. And I love that, I love that about this story, I love that you can tell it’s been written from real life, real time experience. So the stories in this little series, there’s only three of them so far, is  _ Finding The Time _ ,  _ Birth Day _ , and  _ A Toddler’s Will _ , which was actually written as a submission to the EFA 2019 toothpaste challenge. So… but the story that I really want to focus on today is the  _ Birth Day _ one because I think it’s a lovely capturing of the chaos that happens when you’re about to pop a baby out, or two. So really if we were to put these in any sort of order of chronology of storytelling it would be  _ Birth Day _ first,  _ Finding The Time _ second, and  _ A Toddler’s Will _ third. So let’s chat briefly about  _ Birth Day _ . This is a one-shot, it’s only about three thousand words and it is the birth day of the twins, and I love the detail that Grace goes into. I love the fact that Waverly, when her water breaks, her first thought is to clean up the mess.

LARAGH: Nesting maybe?

DARKWICCAN: [laughs] And Nicole is like, “oh my god, did you fall?” She’s down on her hands and knees on the floor. 

LARAGH:  [laughs]  That was hilarious.

DARKWICCAN: Yes. I also really like the fact that Waverly is delivering the twins vaginally, rather than with the assistance of a cesarean. Listen, however a mother decides to, or is put in the position of having to make a choice as far as how delivery happens, any decision is valid, okay, I want to make that very, very clear. But typically when you’re reading about multiple births, or hearing about multiple births, the default is cesarean. So in instances that’s not necessary and I do appreciate the fact that Grace has written a vaginal delivery here. Graphic depictions of motherhood. Graphic depictions. But it was just really intense because as Nicole is watching this happen she’s just thinking about how totally badass her wife is right now.

LARAGH: Yes, it’s amazing, yeah, I think a lot of partners have that feeling when they watch their partner give birth. I watch all the baby shows and often you’ll see men at certain points just staring at them like, “how is she doing this?”

DARKWICCAN: Exactly, exactly. And dang right there should be a sense of awe and wonder because this is the hardest job, and it’s a level of pain that men cannot fathom but it’s what women do. Or let me rephrase that, it’s what uterus-having individuals who choose to use their uterus do. So it’s truly, truly amazing. I almost feel like we’re in the room, I mean that’s the point with this, but really more than with other stories that I’ve read, I feel like I’m in the room watching this happen and it’s just a beautiful, beautiful moment. I also thought the panic that Waverly feels the next day...

LARAGH: Yes, that caught me by surprise and I was super moved by it.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, I don’t want to give too much away but it’s like that genuine moment of… that maternal instinct, something’s wrong. And going to investigate. And fortunately things work out, but...

LARAGH: It is a happy story.

DARKWICCAN: It’s a happy story, a happy story. But yeah, I wasn’t expecting that momentary turn so that was really interesting and then just the story ends with them making it home. It’s a very simple story but beautifully told. And I’m excited to talk to Grace, because we’re having Grace on the show today, how many elements in this little story in the series was she pulling from her own experience. And we will touch on the other stories too before we dash on here. So the next chronologically, but not written, order is  _ Finding The Time _ . And it’s about a year after the twins are born and Waverly Earp has rediscovered her sex drive, it has shown up, and suddenly trying to find the time whilst raising eleven month old twins and all of the chaos and havoc that goes along with that part of life comes into play. But this is where the cervical mucus also comes into play. Graphic depictions of motherhood. We’re not joking. 

LARAGH: There’s lots of other bodily fluids and solids and...

DARKWICCAN: Yes, there’s a lot of fluid. Not necessarily pleasant fluid happening in this story, but again it’s just a real life snapshot of this is what life is, welcome to parenthood, welcome to dealing with this stuff on the daily. And then trying to fit in time for your partner and you to have your time amidst all of this other stuff going on, that you can’t say, “oh I’ll deal with it later,” nope, there’s no dealing with it later. You will deal with everything right now. So yeah, I just love that. Then of course there’s the third one in the series,  _ A Toddler’s Will _ , which I mentioned was written as a prompt and this again “graphic depictions of motherhood” is listed as a tag, again we’ve got all sorts of stuff going on which the fun of [lots of indistinct giggling and laughing for quite a while]. One of my favourite sentences to read of all time, “her child had just pooped in defiance.”  [laughs]

LARAGH:  [laughs]  It’s the best.

DARKWICCAN: And you know that’s got to come out of real life, it has to come out of real life. Laragh, I’ve been totally hogging this conversation, what about this series, or any of the individual stories, struck you or stood out for you?

LARAGH: For me this is one of the first fics I’ve read in any fandom that really went into the nitty gritty this is what happens, this is what happens to our bodies and our lives and everything else. And I think this is the kind of series you really discover if you’re a family fic fan or not. Do you just want the baby cuddles? Or are you here for the cervical mucus?

DARKWICCAN: Right, exactly.

LARAGH: And I love that. I just loved that, I loved how real it was, and how funny it was, and it’s funny in a way that’s not even intentional. It’s just funny as a consequence of having two little baby twin girls is.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, absolutely. And I mean it doesn’t have to be twins for it to be chaos. It could just be a single baby, but in this case it is, to quote another line from an earlier story within the series, “double-barrel babies”. I wanna talk to Grace.

LARAGH: You’re going to have to rein me in. I’ll be fangirling.

DARKWICCAN:  [laughs]  Alright, I’ll hold you back, I’ll hold you back.

LARAGH: Hold me back.

DARKWICCAN: So yeah, let’s get to that, but before we do chat to the author Grace Kay about her series here we must of course introduce [CONTENT CENSORED. PLEASE VISIT EFAPODCAST.COM FOR FULL TRANSCRIPT.]   
  
  


MUSIC: Rolling Through The Forest by Gareth Coker.

DARKWICCAN: Hey everyone and welcome back to the E _ arp Fiction Addiction _ , the podcast dedicated entirely to  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction, I remain your host DarkWiccan, and with me joining me from the other side of the pond is my delightfully Irish co-host... 

LARAGH: Hey, it’s Laragh.

DARKWICCAN: [laughs] Sorry I’m chuckling because that was such a wonderful delay, you’re like, “did she have to call out the fact that I’m Irish? Do you think people can’t tell?” [laughs] But also joining us is the fantastic author of the wonderful family fic series that we were discussing,  _ A Wayhaught Family _ , before the break. The amazing, the delightful, author Grace Kay.

GRACE: Hey guys, what’s up?

DARKWICCAN: Hey, welcome back to the show.

GRACE: Thank you for having me.

DARKWICCAN: I’ve been wanting to have you on to talk about the baby fic/family fic stuff, since before we thought to have you on for the High School AU.

GRACE: Oh, okay.

DARKWICCAN: But the way things align things just come in a different order than you expect them to.

GRACE: Yep.

DARKWICCAN: Yep, very deep.

LARAGH: Or in different amounts. 

GRACE: Yeah, that’s the direction where I’m heading. I’m intimately familiar with things not working out as you might have planned them to.

DARKWICCAN: Right? Very first hand experience in that. So obviously we’re dedicating this hour to family fic and baby fic and the one thing that Laragh and I really love about your stuff is how very real life it is. And before we started recording we were chatting about the fun, question mark, of pregnancy, and how when you plan something it doesn’t always go the way you were expecting. So do you want to share about the plans you had made for your pregnancy and how they took a left turn for you? 

GRACE: So the thing with me and my wife both having a uterus...

DARKWICCAN: Just the one, you share.

GRACE:... so you can’t accidentally end up at the sperm bank so we had a lot of control around this... in some ways. So I decided I did not want to risk the complications that go in hand with multiples and so we did what’s called reciprocal surrogacy so we used her egg, donor sperm, and then I carried. And okay, first try, I’m thirty years old, I don’t want to risk twins, lets just not do that, certainly the first time. One embryo, six week ultrasound there were... two.

DARKWICCAN: [laughs]

GRACE: I was like, “oh.” I mean it was delightful but also we were planning on a baby, one baby.

DARKWICCAN: Well they got lonely.

GRACE: Yeah, that little embryo, that little cluster of stem cells was like, “I want a buddy.” [popping noise]

DARKWICCAN: [laughs]

LARAGH:  [laughs]

GRACE: So that was how that plan went for us. Even when you can’t get accidentally pregnant.

DARKWICCAN: So I have to ask. History of multiples on your wife’s side? 

GRACE: No, there’s a history of multiples on my side. But fraternal multiples. My children are identical twins. And it’s actually interesting, I told Doc, Mischieftess, immediately I told her and she was just like, “okay, I’m going to teach her about embryology now.”  [laughs] She’s fascinated  about what happened, and that’s just her thing, the whole thing was fascinating to her. I mean she was a very good friend and emotional support but she had to geek out and tell me all about what’s going on inside my body, “and that’s how this works.”

DARKWICCAN: It never became annoying like, “look, I really don’t want to know right now.”

GRACE: She was good about not telling me risks. She didn’t tell me the scary stuff. She just told me the fascinating stuff, she was really interested and I was, “that’s fine, this is okay.”

DARKWICCAN: Okay.

GRACE: But she didn’t talk about what happens during a miscarriage while I was worried that I might have had one, she knows enough, she is going to be a doctor, she does have the ability to have a bedside manner. 

DARKWICCAN: Good, because I’m not going to go off on my own tangent about my experience so far but I have to say being an older first time mom I swear to god the side-eye I seem to get from people in the medical profession, “oh you’re how old? How many problems are we going to be dealing with here.” And fortunately none. Everything’s been perfect and the thing that’s so funny, is when I’m passing the tests they would be surprised, like, “oh.” And I’m, “really, really, are you going to be surprised, really?” Rude. Excuse you.

GRACE: For different reasons but I had a similar experience in that I’m bigger...

DARKWICCAN: Me too.

GRACE:... and basically I was dealing with the risk factors for an obese pregnancy and I was carrying multiples so high risk on both counts, and I swear to god every time my blood pressure was normal I saw big eyes and I was just like, “well, fuck you.”

DARKWICCAN: No seriously my blood pressure is, sorry listeners sorry, you probably don’t want to hear this, this is probably going to get cut out, but my blood pressure is and always has been perfect, I have never had an issue with high blood pressure in my entire life, I am also a heavier set individual, plus being an older individual, so I had my doctors looking at me like, “oh, you’re older and you’re heavy set so we’re going to be dealing with gestational diabetes, we’re going to be dealing with hypertension,” and I was, “no we’re not, we’re really not, just trust me, no we’re not.” And I was right, no we haven’t, everything’s been fine, but literally every time my blood pressure is taken they’re like, “oh.” And I’m like, “why, why are we ‘oh-ing’, we’re like seven and a half months in at this point, this shouldn’t be a shock.”

GRACE: [inaudible] now, oh my god.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah. So, mhmm, mhmm.

GRACE: My initial question [inaudible] surprises that the universe throws at you.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah.

GRACE: Delighted to have it, I cannot imagine having only one of them.

DARKWICCAN: Well good, that’s good.  You had thought it was going to go one way but then you were gifted another.

LARAGH: It went two ways.

GRACE: I like it.

DARKWICCAN: Yes.

LARAGH: Yes, I want to know did your interest in writing family fic come about before or after you became a parent?

GRACE: Definitely after, so the fic, I forget how many episodes ago you talked about it, I was pleasantly surprised and delighted to hear you talk about  _ Finding The Time _ on the, I think the tropey one? 

LARAGH: The trope episode, yeah.

DARKWICCAN: Something like that.

GRACE:And that fic sort of represented me diving back in, I mean it represents so much you can’t tell from me just from writing it. I was still dealing with that frustration of having that drive back after eleven months of nothing post-pregnancy and then however much time I wasn’t interested before I was actually pregnant because of IVF hormones and stuff. But I also, during that whole time, lost the will and the motivation to write anything. And that was my main hobby, so I sort of got pre-post-partum depression because of our fertility process. So it really represents me feeling like myself again, but at the same time new and different because I have these two children that I’m responsible for, and this unending wealth of love and irritation, all the time with these two little girls. And so I was looking for a way to reach out to this new community that I was starting to connect with on Twitter and through the fandom and also just diving back into writing. So it was like, okay I’m writing again for the first time since I’ve had children so let’s just really just lean into that. Like, let’s write about children, let's write about babies, my kids had a cold at the time so I gave their kids a cold and all the grossness and everything that it is and how it interrupts. And then you move on, that doesn’t end things, there’s still the next day, you can be feeling sexy and still have to breastfeed your children, and I don’t know, it was just let’s lean in. All I’ve ever written is this one thing, let’s lean in to the parenthood thing now. But with this funny twist of trying to get it on.

DARKWICCAN: So, what is the most important thing you want your readers to take from your description of parenthood? 

GRACE: I don’t know, honesty? I wanted to be honest.

DARKWICCAN: It’s not for sissies?

GRACE: It’s not for sissies and yet, I don’t know, just taking off the rose coloured glasses I guess. It’s still magical and wonderful and I don’t even know what my life would be like now if we hadn’t had kids when we did, or if we only had one kid, or if god forbid we had triplets. 

DARKWICCAN: Oh man.

GRACE: I really just, you know, this is the real thing, what your parents probably thought, this is what maybe not exactly what I think, this is what you’re going to go through if you ever have kids. It’s what your friends who don’t talk about it are going through. It’s like a universal unifying thing, your snotty nosed kid pulling on your hair and telling your randy partner about your kid’s diarrhea and their [inaudible ] of all of the diapers you’ve had to change or whatever. Like it all exists at the same time and when we write and when we tell stories we kind of pick out the nice details that we want to emphasize. But we all know in the back of our heads, the whole time I read this book it went over the course of a whole year and this female protagonist never talked about her period once, that’s unrealistic. 

DARKWICCAN: Yeah.

GRACE: You are hit with a brick wall of the joy and delight and grossness of reality when you have children. When you have a baby. Teach them how to do the basic stuff, and it takes years until… you know my children are two and they’re just starting to tell fart jokes and it’s really funny. And they, without realising it, are calling you out all the time like, “heh heh, momma fart.” Like the Beavis and Butthead chuckle.  [laughs] And it’s just like, “honey we are in the grocery store, oh my god. Are you gonna call me out?” They do it to each other, they do it to us, they do it to themselves.

DARKWICCAN: And that’s when you go, “hey, the one who smelt it dealt it, so…”

LARAGH:  [laughs]

GRACE: So, I think that was kind of what I wanted to lean into, was kind of putting my experience out there but also the honesty that you don’t get to read about when you’re preparing to have children, like when you’re pregnant.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, tell me about it, we can talk about that more.

LARAGH: Okay, so, shifting slightly to the technical aspects of your writing, you mentioned within the fic that you decided to change styles between the first and the second of the series. What was the push that made you make the change?

GRACE: Uh, so  _ Birth Day _ I wrote around my children’s first birthday. And I was looking at it slightly… any time you look back at a memory you’re either putting on rose coloured glasses or, I don’t know, shit coloured glasses. You’re looking at it and you forget the bad stuff or you’re looking at it and you forget the good things that came out most of the time so I actually wanted the tone to reflect that, that I while I was writing it I was in this sort of memory lane stage for myself. And so it’s a little bit more stream of consciousness and less blow by blow this is what happened and then this happened and then that happened , more just like, I reread that one in particular leading into this a week ago and what stood out to me was Nicole’s thoughts when she was holding her babies for the first time and how almost dream quality I gave it. Such a positive thing to say about my own writing. But you know she makes these profound statements and she’s holding… well the smell of a newborn baby is it’s own ethereal awesome thing, but if you think about it long enough, or if you’re not into kids, or it’s not your own kid, it’s kind of gross too. But in that moment it’s just profound and wonderful and only something you get to experience a handful of times in your life. Like life happening, a baby being born. And I just wanted to have it that quality, whereas  _ Finding The Time _ was very much this happened and then… the style of it was a little bit of a narrative and then a let down, a little bit of a narrative and a let down, over the course of the evening or whatever. So I wanted this one to be a lot more, I don’t know, flowing I guess?

DARKWICCAN: And it does, it does absolutely have more of a… honestly the first word that came to my head was liquid. It has a liquid quality, the wave starts and we’re following the crash through.

LARAGH: Yes.

GRACE: And that’s kind of what I’m thinking of when I say flowing, flowing like some water or something like that.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, because the crash… when a wave comes in it’s majestic and it’s incredible and it’s awe-inspiring, and it’s nature in its greatest moment in those few seconds and it can be terrifying or beautiful or all of the above. And I think that describes birth pretty well. [laughs]

GRACE: Yeah, the thing about cramping and contractions and things is, and even when you read about smut and somebody has an orgasm or something, it’s talked about in waves and crests, so it kind of makes sense that births would be that way too. Just a very different sensation.

DARKWICCAN: Very different. Very different. So tangentially, talking about  _ Birth Day _ real quick, there’s a moment where Waverly wakes up and she senses that something is wrong, did this actually… is it okay if I ask if this actually happened?

GRACE: Well, so that kind of is a bigger question than… it’s both bigger and smaller than what you’re asking. No, but my children were born at 34 weeks and they spent a month in the NICU and a common problem for, just because they’re not done cooking yet, they weren’t supposed to be breathing yet so not everything has clicked on yet, a common problem is what’s called apnea of prematurity. It’s when they’ll sort of forget to breathe in their sleep, but as soon as you touch them you can stimulate them and they’ll gasp and start breathing and that’s exactly what I described for them. That happened plenty to my children because they were early and they were in the NICU and they had constant monitoring all the time. But even still, it is scary because your baby literally starts to turn blue within a few seconds, in your arms. And so it is very scary, and I had someone who is a professional telling me how to get them out of it, and not freaking out. They were not freaking out and that gave me the direction to not freak out and to just do what they said because if they weren’t freaking out it meant they do this all the time so it’s okay. I had training wheels for my early parenthood, but it’s really scary, you see their lips turn blue and then it spreads and that’s within a few seconds, because they’re so little that any amount of time without oxygen in their blood, any time without breathing lowers the blood oxygen that quickly. That’s why infant CPR is so different from even small child and then of course adult CPR. Because you want to try to get oxygen to circulate immediately before you call 911, within even… But you know you learn how to do it, and actually that moment, since you bring it up, that moment when I wrote it, I knew this is not how you’re supposed to do this. You’re not supposed to not tell the nurses that your child had a [inaudible] moment and stopped breathing, because you’re afraid that if you tell them they won’t let you take your baby home. But that’s what they did and I did that because people do that.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah. Are there any other elements, I mean you talk briefly about the reality of the grossness of having babies who then become toddlers and talking about being randy and not being able to find the time, and just now speaking about this. Are there any other elements in your stories that are drawn from your life that you don’t mind admitting to?

GRACE: Well, anyone who follows my Twitter will see some of my moments that I talk about. But like the one I wrote for the fic challenge about the tooth brushing.

DARKWICCAN: Yes, the poops in defiance one.

GRACE: I mean, I’ve never actually had my children poop in defiance. I don’t actually think they have enough control over that particular function to be able to draw on it at will but that kind of defiance, certainly. And that will to not let you do the kind of thing they don’t want to let you do. And that was just starting when I wrote that. And now we’re in it. I mean I’ve got two two year olds and it’s *phew*. And I experience it all the time, I don’t feel the need to write about it too in my free time. Funny how that works. But I don’t know, I draw on some things, like in  _ Birth Day, _ I drew on some things that were real and really happened to me and I put aspects of it in Waverly and aspects of it in Nicole, and I also drew on my memory of what I had wanted to be the case. They took their children home at something like three days old and I didn’t.

DARKWICCAN: Right.

LARAGH: Right, of course.

GRACE: She had a vaginal birth, I had a planned C-section, I didn’t even really go into labour.

DARKWICCAN: Oh wow.

GRACE: One of my babies was face up, face out, and bigger and she was going to come second and I was like, “you know what, you know what sounds worse than a vaginal birth, or a C-section, is both!” So I drew on some things that happened to me, and some things that I had wished going in or hoped for going in. But I haven’t really written about the worst moments, I’ve talked about those on Twitter a little bit, and they usually have to do with, like the other day when I had the urge to spank my kid flashed in my head and I realised that almost immediately that, and I was almost proud of the instantaneous, “no, your child is being a jerk because she did not nap.” Instead of, “if I hit a child she’ll pay attention to me”: false.

DARKWICCAN: Right, right, yeah, she wasn’t being willful just for the sake of it, she wasn’t being a jerk just for the sake of being a jerk.

GRACE: Yeah, she turned into a psychopath in miniature because she didn’t have enough rest. Let’s get her to sleep.

DARKWICCAN: And don’t we all.

GRACE: Don’t we all wish we could. I’m angry and cranky and hungry, I’m going to smack my boss in the face, don’t we all wish we could do that.

DARKWICCAN: [laughs]

LARAGH: Okay, so I want to talk about names, because I have written a baby fic or two in my time, and picking names is one of my favourite parts and also one of my least favourite parts, because I want to make sure I’m not influencing the characters with the names that I like. What I love about the names that you chose was that they’re both quite traditional and in this fandom, baby fic, the names usually aren’t that traditional because the names in the show certainly for the Earp sisters are not that traditional. So I’d love to know your process for picking out the names that Waverly and Nicole ultimately chose.

GRACE: I imagined picking a placeholder name and then never changing it.

DARKWICCAN:  [laughs]

LARAGH:  [laughs]  Oh my god, I love that.

GRACE: That was kind of how it went. My mom had a rule for picking names that they were classic names that weren’t popular. So we all have names that are older sounding names, all four of us. And my wife’s mother’s rule was they had to sound good and respectable with Supreme Court Justice in front of them.

DARKWICCAN: [laughs]

LARAGH: Nice.

GRACE: We planned to roll those rules into one, those are very compatible rules for naming, and then adding some other little guidelines as well when we picked names. And then we ended up naming our children after our mothers, and they’re pretty classic names, I can share with you later. So going in I have a history, or already a mindset of going for pretty classic names that aren’t different or weird or would really cause any eyebrows to rise. And that’s not to say that I have a problem with names that are a little bit less common, but I have my own influence. And then [inaudible] going to name these kids, no they’re eleven months old, they don’t really have a personality yet, they’re just snotty, cranky, needy children. Like we love them but it’s not the kind of personality you would write about yet. 

DARKWICCAN: Right.

LARAGH: So basically any name would do.

GRACE: Yeah, kind of, you could say they’re family names on Nicole’s side, Nicole’s name is pretty classic.

LARAGH: Yeah, that’s true. It is.

DARKWICCAN: So something I want to touch on, because I think this is an experience that you and I… you’ve already been pregnant and had your children but you and I are kind of similar, and please feel free to correct me and say I’m barking up the wrong tree here, but Nicole and Waverly as characters very loosely fulfill the tropey stereotypes of butch and femme with Nicole being more butch, well I mean loosely...

GRACE: As compared to Waverly. It’s not exactly...

DARKWICCAN: As a comparison, we know the reality is way more grey than that, in the queer community. But I think you and I both kind of identify more toward the butch or masc side of the spectrum, both of us made the decision to carry our pregnancies, so that being said how do you think your version of Nicole, who is not the pregnant one in your stories, how do you think your version of Nicole would have handled pregnancy and child birth versus Waverly.

GRACE: Well, if she was anything like me she would have been bitching constantly.

DARKWICCAN: [laughs]

LARAGH:  [laughs]

GRACE: Constantly, [inaudible] the guy who was going to replace me during my maternity leave, I couldn’t even shut up while I was training him. Poor guy, single guy, never had any plans for children, no partner or anything got me bitching at him. 

DARKWICCAN: If he wasn’t convinced before...

GRACE: Yeah. Like, “oh, I don’t love anybody enough to listen to this all the time.” Whereas my wife is like, “oh yeah, I’m good, I never want to be pregnant, I watched you do it, I’m good thanks.” That might have been Waverly’s response to watching Nicole go through it. I don’t know, if this Nicole were pregnant I think that she would be really irritated when people thought that she should be precious. Like at work and stuff. She’s an ambitious woman, she’s in a man’s field, she’s constantly struggling. Like many of us she’s probably struggled her entire life to be taken seriously and becoming pregnant would feel like a couple of steps back, in this job in this field, and she’s probably constantly struggled with having to be benched. And be really pissed when people brought up her pregnancy and she didn’t bring it up. And try to change the subject like, “no, we’re talking about this paperwork, Lonnie, what the fuck, you can’t” Because Lonnie would put this pet name on a missing person report! We’re not talking about my children. And also feel like she, you know a baby kicks whenever it wants to, and I definitely when I got bigger, I could definitely tell when both of them were kicking, the way that babies sit they cannot kick in four directions at once. And that would interrupt conversations because it’s like, “oh, hi, hi there.” And I feel like she would probably struggle with even acknowledging that that was going on. And yet if she had had twins, yes she’s taller than Waverly so she would have had a little more room and every inch helps, me speaking as somebody who’s 5’3 versus my due date buddy who’s 5’9 and carried her twins to term, every inch helps. She would have gotten huge. She would have had to wear maternity clothes. I think she would have struggled with some of the things that I struggled with, even if it wasn’t, “I don’t want to wear feminine clothing,” thing. I think it would just be, “I can’t wear my uniform.” The uniform is the job, is the identity, is the work, is the ambition, in this case. And she would have had to stop wearing it pretty early on. I think there would have been a lot of little things like that that would have been frustrating and irritating, but I think she also in private moments herself for her and Waverly, I totally picture her singing to her belly, hand on it, but not at work. There would be a very distinct wall where she would allow herself to be like that. I think in the situation that I wrote she could be every excited and nervous but super-excited dad that I’ve ever met, like first time dad, where they just can’t stop talking about it to their co-workers because they’re so excited. It’s not happening to them and their body and they almost have to bring it up constantly because otherwise it’s easy to forget that it’s even happening. Also, you don’t need [inaudible]. 

DARKWICCAN: Well, I mean...

GRACE: I appreciate the sensitivity, but you’re cool, you’re fine.

DARKWICCAN: I think my biggest struggle as been the ultra femininity of pregnancy culture, because yes it’s a culture. So when you don’t fit in to that really feminine planning to be a house-mom cis-straight category, you’re really not in it. And it’s aggravating that people try to put you in it and it’s like, “please stop.” And I also work, my day job is that I work in an engineering office, so it is very male, the only other woman is in her late fifties early sixties, her children are grown and gone. So it’s like very much when I’m at work, as Nicole would do, walls up, I’m just here to do my job, let’s not talk about this other thing that’s going on.

GRACE: I was lucky enough not to experience too much of that. I had to get used to the men around me wanting to help because I’m short, and I had this big belly, and I wasn’t allowed to climb on ladders but I’m the one who stocks the kitchen and puts the dishes away and stuff. But they were really good about… I had to be good about asking for help when I actually needed it, and they had to be good about listening to that. And then one guy asked me if I wanted anything while he was on his way out and I would murder for a butterfinger. And he came back with one, and we are still friends. 

DARKWICCAN: That’s great, that’s awesome. It’s so funny because my boss keeps coming to me, every friday he buys lunch for the office, because we’re tiny, we’re teeny tiny little company, there’s only seven of us, and he always comes to me and says, “hey, pregnant lady, you get to pick where we’re eating,” and I’m like, “please don’t do this to me,” because, and I’ve told him this every week, I genuinely don’t care as long as I’m not allergic to it, please don’t put this pressure on me, because I don’t have cravings. 

GRACE: Oh, I did. I was like, “oh, what do they want today?” It didn’t even feel like my decision, these children will reach out and murder somebody if they don’t get pho right now, right now. 

DARKWICCAN: [laughs] Yeah, I haven’t had that. 

GRACE: Nothing else will do, pho, cheese, something with protein, none of that shit, not what I want.

DARKWICCAN: That’s hilarious. I haven’t had that experience. Maybe it’s because there’s only one of them, I don’t know. 

GRACE: Well, I mean, everybodies pregnancy is different, mine was more different. But that was one thing and I remember describing to my father-in-law, “I feel sorry for you that you’ll never experience the satisfaction, the true delicious satisfaction, of satisfying a craving like that.” When you get to eat the thing that you wanted that bad, nothing else food related will do that for me ever again unless I choose to have more children, I suppose. 

DARKWICCAN: What do you think? Are you gonna make the duo a quattro? 

LARAGH:  [laughs]

GRACE: My wife is convinced that if we try for more it’ll be twins again and [inaudible]. We need to buy a house then because this two bedroom apartment shit isn’t going to cut it. That’s limiting factor at the moment, the space. Also I have two year olds, I don’t actually want to have a baby right now.

DARKWICCAN: Right?

GRACE: In the future, maybe. Maybe.

DARKWICCAN: Well thank you for making space in your day to chat with us about your stories and about TMI pregnancy and parenthood and stuff.

GRACE: You’re welcome, thank you for listening to my many tangents around it, I’m sure you and I have about five hours of conversation.

DARKWICCAN: Oh, easily, I’m sure, I’m sure, if it wasn’t so late at night I’d be like, “let’s do this,” but no. I love the honesty you bring to your storytelling because so many baby and family fics are ultra fluff and you can tell that they’re being written by someone who wants this in their life but doesn’t have the on-the-ground experience so it’s really nice to read works that have that on-the-ground reality and experience weaved into the storytelling. So thank you for your honesty and your writing.

GRACE: I’m glad that it was appealing to people, and I’m glad it was helpful to you, I know how difficult it is to find experiences that even remotely mirror yours when you’re on the outskirts.

DARKWICCAN: Mhmm, yeah. So we’ve had you on the show before and we’ve asked you for your desert island fic selection in the past, so we can’t ask you that again. So we have an extra special question for you instead. One that we’ve been using for our repeat authors and I think, personally, it’s a great question to ask, because what makes the fic world better? Even more fic. So Laragh will you do the honours?

LARAGH: So please give us a prompt fic for our listening authors.

GRACE: Well, let’s keep it on theme. 

LARAGH: Absolutely.

GRACE: I want Gus and baby Alice, that’s it.

DARKWICCAN: Sorry did you say baby Alice?

GRACE: Gus, and baby Alice.

DARKWICCAN: Oh.

LARAGH: Oh Gus.

GRACE: Gus receiving baby Alice, Gus and whatever, but baby Alice, not three year old Alice, not six year old Alice, itty bitty newborn infant baby Alice and Gus. I want it.

LARAGH: Ooh that’s interesting.

DARKWICCAN: Awesome, I love it, the baby bottle has been thrown down.

LARAGH: Yes.

GRACE: Feel free to tag me and bring them to my attention if people start posting them.

DARKWICCAN: Yes, tag the podcast, tag Grace. Grace what’s your Twitter handle? 

GRACE: GraceKayAuthor.

DARKWICCAN: Awesome, right well I’m looking forward to hopefully seeing the fruits of that come into being. [laughs]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Episodes post Mondays at 8am PST
> 
> Visit our Website http://efapodcast.com/ for all episodes old and new!
> 
> Follow us on Twitter: @efa_podcast
> 
> And on Facebook: facebook.com/EFAPodcast


	13. Six (More) Short Shorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DW, Delayne and Laragh share some of their favorite short stories!

[Click HERE to Listen!](http://efapodcast.com/six-more-short-shorts-0)

Read the fics!

[Tell Em You're My Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780643) by Thrace 

[The Shovel Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290964) by bondotcom 

[Aftertaste.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982818) by maidenstar 

[Try To Live Like It’s A Normal Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664768) by bklt 

[Whenever, Wherever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168100) by HallowAvengence

[the wanting is hard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290297) by KelseyO

Episode artwork by Chantal Zeegers

This Week’s Reverse Sponsor is 10 Min in Purgatory

bklt’s Desert Island Fic Selection: [One-Eighty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340672) by [sensitive pigeon](http://efapodcast.com/patreon.com/sensitivepigeon)

Episode Transcript for the Deaf/HOH/APD by AriesBlueBacon

EFA Episode 313- Six Short Shorts

[ph] – Indicates preceding word has been spelled phonetically

[sic] – Indicates preceding word has been transcribed verbatim

MUSIC : Write My Story by Olly Anna

ANNOUNCER GUY : You've tuned in to the Earp Fiction Addiction, a fan podcast all about  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. Join our intrepid host DarkWiccan and Delayne as they dive deep into the sometimes sweet, sometimes spicy, and always varied world of fanfiction for the  _ Wynonna Earp _ fandom.

MUSIC : A Proper Story by Darren Korb

DARKWICCAN : Thanks announcer guy and welcome everybody, to another episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction, the podcast dedicated entirely to  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. I am your host, DarkWiccan, and with me wearing their tiniest...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...tiniest, wee, littlest culottes...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...are my delightful cohosts…

DELAYNE : Hi, it’s…[laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Laragh...

LARAGH : [laughter] I thought you were gonna go Delayne first. Hey. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : And Delayne.

DELAYNE : Hello. [laughter] We’re on it today, I love it.

LARAGH : Off to a great start.

DELAYNE : That means it’s gonna be a great show.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. [laughter] I just decided I wanna keep you on your toes, that’s all. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] Uh, I don’t know if I wanna be moving, I don’t know if I wanna be moving in the short shorts ‘cause it kinda shows a lot. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Just stay seated.

LARAGH : I’m not a fan of that chaffe.

DARKWICCAN : Hopefully you’re not sit, ho, hopefully you’re not sitting on, like, any sort of vinyl or plastic surface. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] Oh. Thank you, I need that, not only imagery, but that...

LARAGH : [laughter]

DELAYNE : ...that, that memory...

DARKWICCAN : Sense memory.

DELAYNE : ...yes, sense memory, that’s the word. [laughter]

LARAGH : There we go.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Here to help, my friend. Here to help. Feeder of the mind. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [sigh]

DARKWICCAN : That feeling when you stand up and you can almost...

DELAYNE : Ugh.

DARKWICCAN : ...hear the...

LARAGH : Ugh.

DARKWICCAN : ...sound of tape being pulled.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : Had a visceral reaction from Laragh there. [laughter]

LARAGH : Yeah, that’s the exact word I was thinking.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Oh, it’s good to be talking to you this morning, and making everybody feel real uncomfortable.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DELAYNE : Don’t worry, we’ve got plenty more for you. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] So, yes, we are discussing six short shorts today, this has sort of become a tradition. Uh, once a season we pull out six short stories to discuss and we do our best to try and select stories that um, maybe not, have been overlooked, uh, or if, or by, uh, authors you might not be particularly familiar with. Um, I half failed in this task because one of the authors I picked, y’all told me you know, but otherwise, I think my lovely cohosts here have done a fantastic job of selecting some lesser known stories by some lesser known authors who we would like to shine a light on and say “check these folks out, they’re amazing.” [CONTENT CENSORED. PLEASE VISIT EFAPODCAST.COM FOR FULL TRANSCRIPT]

DARKWICCAN : Uh, yeah. Alright, well, we got six, six whole stories to get through, so I think that we should dive right in. So, Delayne, I am gonna throw...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...Laragh on the hot seat first.

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : See what I did there? See what I did there?

DELAYNE : Brilliant.

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I got you nervous. Yeah. [laughter]

DELAYNE : Well played. Well played.

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Thank you. Thank you.

DELAYNE : Before we started, what is happening?

LARAGH : [laughter]

DELAYNE : Anyway.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] So, so, so, so, uh, [laughter] so Laragh, you’re up to bat first, what have you got for us?

LARAGH : [laughter] Ok, the first story I wanna talk about today is “The Shovel Talk” by BonDotCom, which is a really fun username. I appreciate a fun username. So, “The Shovel Talk” is a fic set way back in season one, uh, right after, uh, right after Bobo’s party, where Champ outs Nicole and Waverly to the town, we all remember that lovely scene.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Oh, yes.

LARAGH : Particularly Nicole punching him…

DELAYNE : Yeah.

LARAGH : ...that’s what I remember.

DARKWICCAN : I remember Waverly’s reaction, that’s what I remember.

LARAGH : [laughter] Damn. Yeah, exactly.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] That “I’m gonna climb you like a tree after this” look.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter] That’s exactly what it was, yes. Um, so this, this is an older fic. It was actually written before one thirteen was even aired, um, so literally right after one twelve, which was the party episode, um, this fic was written. Um...

DELAYNE : Wow, they were on it.

LARAGH : ...so, yeah, um, so, so, it diverges obviously. It doesn’t go the same route that, kind of, uh, that episode thirteen went because it had not aired yet. So...

DARKWICCAN : Right.

LARAGH : ...what we deal with here is the non-demonic repercussions of that party, of that outing...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : ...um, and we deal with, as the name implies, the shovel talk.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm.

LARAGH : Which is given to both Nicole and Waverly by different people.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

LARAGH : I love that Nedley manages to be like the Sheriff Dad that he is ‘cause he gives the shovel talk to both Nicole and Waverly jointly, at the same time, about each other, which I love.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, mhmm.

LARAGH : And then Dolls does what Dolls does, and he threatens Nicole in three words or less, and...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : ...Wynonna of course, being oblivious Wynonna, doesn’t even realize there’s a shovel talk to be made...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : ...but...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

LARAGH : ...the end, the end of the fic, uh, certainly promises that it’s coming for Nicole, no doubt.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : Yeah, the, based on the summary, the expectation of, of what Nicole expects to hear from people, she’s surprised and also we’re surprised ‘cause I was expecting almost everyone to tell Nicole “hey, that’s our Waverly”...

LARAGH : Yes.

DELAYNE : ...and then I’m like, “wait a minute. Nedley said what?” [laughter]

LARAGH : That’s the nicest person in Purgatory.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] Yeah, Nedley’s...

LARAGH : Yeah, yeah, I love that.

DELAYNE : ...speech was perfect.

DARKWICCAN : Yes.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : Yeah. No, it was, it was great, and [laughter] and as I said, I just love that this fic was written so early on, um, Nicole didn’t even officially known about revenants at this point in the story...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : ...or the curse or anything else. She’s just kind of been a puppy dog following Waverly around...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : ...a bit and um, and yeah, I just feel like it’s a wonderful little snapshot into what the show and the fandom were like back then, before it really exploded.

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, yeah. [laughter]

DELAYNE : Definitely.

DARKWICCAN : It was a little delightful, kind of, sorry, yeah, little delightful kind of bon-bon of treat...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...of what could have happened.

LARAGH : Bon-bon by BonDotCom. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yes.

DELAYNE : [laughter] I’m sorry.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : Umm, kay. [laughter] Onto the next?

DARKWICCAN : So...

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...yeah, so, again, shovel...

LARAGH : “The Shovel Talk” by BonDotCom.

DARKWICCAN : “The Shovel Talk” by BonDotCom. Yes.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Oh.

DARKWICCAN : Ok, so, Delayne, now you are really up for sure.

DELAYNE : Alright, well, I would like to talk about “Whenever, Wherever” by HallowAvengence. Um, and this was one that was written a little bit earlier and um, it has, it’s the tags that caught my attention because it’s time travel and then Nicole is really good at her job. So, we like good cop Nicole [laughter]. Always, always support...

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm.

DELAYNE : ...good cop Nicole, and this is just, it’s a very interesting take where Nicole gets to see Waverly and Wynonna in their past and at first she’s like “am I dreaming? Am I hallucinating? What is going on?” Because it feels very real and then of course, things go missing and it’s like “wait a minute.” [laughter] And uh, it, much, much later...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : ...uh, Wynonna mentions that they did a spell when they were younger to, modified from “want all the money spell” to just wanting someone important in their life ‘cause they didn’t, ya know. [laughter] Mama wasn’t around and Daddy was pretty terrible, so, um, the, the connection gets made of, well, Nicole is that important person that has showed up at important times in their life, and it’s just very sweet. [laughter] I, I’m terrible at summaries, I’m sorry. [laughter]

LARAGH : No, that was good. I think, yeah, I think, I think this is a very unique fic.

DELAYNE : Yes.

LARAGH : Um, I, I, I was not anticipating, as I was reading it, I was not anticipating what was going to happen at all.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : And we’re kept wondering, ya know, is this real or is it not, the entire time.

DELAYNE : Yeah.

LARAGH : So, yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, you did kind of get the feeling, like, um, is this a dream...

LARAGH : Yes.

DARKWICCAN : ...or is it actually happening.

DELAYNE : Yeah, it kinda, it kinda plays both sides and makes you “wait a minute”. [laughter] Um, but it is, it’s really sweet, and it’s a little sad at the end, but, ya know, that’s...

LARAGH : Oh, yeah, it’s, it’s...

DELAYNE : ...many, many...

LARAGH : ...um...

DELAYNE : ...years in the future. [laughter]

LARAGH : Yeah. Yeah.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : Yeah, but I definitely, I definitely did get a little choked up there, uh...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : ...and the, and the end. Um, but I think, I think was also the perfect way to end it.

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm.

DELAYNE : Yeah.

LARAGH : Um, even though it did catch you a little bit, but yeah, yeah, that’s. [laughter]

DELAYNE : Right, but it’s very sweet. [laughter]

LARAGH : It’s very sweet, yes I agree.

DELAYNE : And ya know, everyone, I, it’s, the idea of angel Nicole and of course when people, angel Waverly before we found out about angel Waverly...

LARAGH : Yes.

DELAYNE : ...I love those connections, those earlier stories, before we knew all that information about those theories of this, like, other kind of supernatural thing going on. Who has what? Who is what? What makes them different, or at least slightly not fully human? So, I thought it was a good, good choice.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. I uh, any, any time I read older stories that, that are picking up the beginnings of the rumors in the fandom...

LARAGH : Mhmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...about “oh, what’s going to happen with these characters?”, and they’re pretty darn close...

DELAYNE : Oh!

DARKWICCAN : ...to being right...

LARAGH : It’s so satisfying. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Oh, so close. Yeah, yeah. [laughter] Way to tap into the Andrus brain.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Yeah, so that was “Whenever, Wherever” by HallowAvengence.

DARKWICCAN : Which, now it’s my turn.

DELAYNE : Yeah.

LARAGH : Yay.

DARKWICCAN : Thank you, man, I appreciate it. Much obliged, much obliged. Uh, my turn. My turn. Ok, so, uh, the story I picked uh, is um, called “Aftertaste.” and it is by maidenstar, an author near and dear to the podcast. Uh, and, uh, but here’s the interesting thing about this story. This story was written to potentially be a contender in the uh, Earp Fiction Addiction toothpaste challenge, but was not used...

DELAYNE : Right?! [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...as, as a submission. Yeah, maidenstar wrote this story, and thought, “ok, this is a potential contender for this”, had another idea instead, and went, or as well, and went “no, no, this one’s better. I’m gonna go with this one.”

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : And um, that’s, that’s what she ended up submitting, but then she had this complete story that was done and just sitting on her shelf and she’s like “ah, I’m just gonna post it”. Now, the difference between the two stories is that this one, “Aftertaste.” is a bit darker and a bit sadder than the story she ultimately submitted. And uh, so, I can see why she was hedging her bets, going “hmm, do I go lighthearted, or do I go moody and feelings-y?” And so she, she decided to go with the more lighthearted submission, but this story, you guys, is so...

DELAYNE : Is so good.

DARKWICCAN : ...good. So, this story, [sigh] it’s so good.

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : This story uh, happens kind of at the beginning of season two. It’s sort of a behind-between type of story, behind-between the scenes, and um, it focuses on the fact that Nicole says “you taste different”, and so it’s an exploration of Waverly dealing with the fact that, yeah, she’s got this weird frickin’ taste in her mouth and she doesn’t know where it’s coming from, and um, she feels different, she feels weird, and, she just really wants to get rid of this, this flavor...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...in her mouth. So, she’s going through this, so you think, “ok, she’s just gonna go and buy some toothpaste.” Um, and, and yeah, that is kind of what happens, she goes with Nicole to the store to buy toothpaste, but in the process of that, she’s also very much in her head and she’s going through all of these experiences that she’s just had. Ya know, she’s going through the experience of finally being with Nicole, of the loss of Willa for a second and more permanent time, she’s thinking about um, the encounter with Champ, she’s thinking about what it means for Champ to have outed them at the party, she’s thinking about Bobo and what he said about her not being an Earp, she’s got a lot...

LARAGH : Mhmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...going on [pause] in her head. And on top of everything else, she’s got this damn taste in her mouth that she cannot get rid of. And uh, so, when Nicole mentions she’s going to the store, Waverly goes “hey, I’m coming with ya.” [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So, this just seems on its surface, like, a quick jaunt to the local uh, Sundries shop to pick up, ya know, some necessities including toothpaste, no big deal, right. Uh, but, it turns out to be a bit of a big deal because this is the first time that Waverly and Nicole have been out in public together as a known couple. And, uh, maidenstar takes this opportunity to explore homophobia in a small town, so, trigger warning for readers who are sensitive to this, it’s very subtle, but at the same time, when you are the target of negativity, it doesn’t matter how subtle it is, it feels large.

DELAYNE : Yeah.

LARAGH : Oh, yeah.

DARKWICCAN : And, so, we get this first time experience for Waverly. She’s dealt with being an Earp, right, and the other-ness that comes with being an Earp, but she overcame that. She’s the town sweetheart. She’s the nicest person in Purgatory, she’s got a sash.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : But, uh, she’s never dealt with being other-ed for who she loves, and, so, this experience of going in and talking to people who, the day before, were completely different with her and completely sweet and kind and accepting...

DELAYNE : And “hi, how are ya?”

DARKWICCAN : ...has suddenly been turned on its ear. “Hi, how are ya?” Just general, like, people with whom she’s had an established report for years, and suddenly she’s getting cold shouldered, so really, that’s what this story is about, and I think that, uh, that maidenstar handles it beautifully.

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : And, and uh, [sigh] ya know, I don’t want to give away the game too much, I mean, it’s a short story, so it’s not gonna take you long to get...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...to the end, um, but of course, Nicole is there to help her work through these moments, um, but yeah, it’s just definitely, it’s worth, it’s worth ten minutes of your time to sit down and read this story just because it’s so beautifully written as most of, let’s be honest...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...all of maidenstar’s work is, and, um, I just think it’s a really clever use of the premise that was put out by the fic challenge, and um, yeah, I honestly can’t say whether this story would have done better than the story she submitted. Both stories are just awesome, but um, this story, to me, is really, really touching, and um, such a wonderful, brief meditation on what it’s like to be uh, queer in an unfriendly environment and dealing that for the first time. Again, that’s “Aftertaste.” by maidenstar.

LARAGH : Nice. So, the next fic, my next pick is “tell ‘em you’re my girl” by thrace. And, this one’s kind of similar timeline to my last pick, um, it’s, it’s back in season one. It’s a week after the infamous Nedley’s couch scene...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : ...and um, and uh, right after, again, the party, when Champ outs Waverly...

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm.

LARAGH : ...this, this takes us through numerous scenes where Officer Nicole Haught is getting not-so-covertly checked out by the sapphic ladies of Purgatory.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] And the maybe previously not known sapphic ladies.

LARAGH : Yes...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

LARAGH : ...there are more than you might imagine.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, what I love about this story is that unlike, unlike the story I just talked about, in this story, there is a large L G B T population in Purgatory.

LARAGH : [laughter] Yeah. Why not.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] It’s like the exact opposite premise.

LARAGH : [laughter] Um...

DELAYNE : Or at least a lot of women who are now considering perhaps they’re not as straight...

LARAGH : Right. Since, since...

DELAYNE : ...as they thought they were...

LARAGH : ...Nicole came to town.

DELAYNE : ...there’s an attractive new option.

LARAGH : [laughter] Exactly. Um, yeah, so this follows Waverly as she silently and jealous-ly huffs at all the attention that Nicole is getting, but...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : ...it gradually, it gradually meanders her towards a point where she wants the whole town to Nicole, to know that Nicole is hers, and that she’s not afraid to show it.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : And, I just, I love, it’s such a soft, sweet little one shot. What I really loved about this was how it uses jealousy in a positive way.

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm.

LARAGH : Because I think a lot of media can romanticize jealousy sometimes...

DELAYNE : Oh yeah. [laughter]

LARAGH : ...and with that, with aggression and possessiveness, yeah.

DELAYNE : Uh, pie throwing Waverly is adorable, but [laughter].

LARAGH : Yeah. Right, um, yeah, I mean, that was, you, you can give an exception to that one considering it was, there was a spell going on.

DELAYNE : [laughter throughout Laragh talking]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

LARAGH : But um, it, it does, it uses the, it, the jealousy funnels Waverly’s growth...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

LARAGH : ...and I really like that. I liked that they used it that way. So, we still get to get kind of, ya know, cute huffy Waverly...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : ...but the payoff is strengthening of the WayHaught relationship and it’s not any justification for toxic behavior. Um, which...

DARKWICCAN : Right, yeah. Yeah.

LARAGH : ...which for me is awesome and I commend thrace for doing that.

DELAYNE : Well said. [laughter]

LARAGH : Um, I think that was, that was really awesome. Um...

DARKWICCAN : Yes.

LARAGH : ...oh, and also, just that I love that Nicole is a total gentlewoman throughout…

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : ...all this fic. She’s, she’s so...

DARKWICCAN : Yes.

LARAGH : ...cognizant and respectful of Waverly’s feelings, um, she’s aware she’s being hit on and she’s reassuring Waverly silently, um, ya know, that everything’s good, and she’s still there, and yeah. It’s just such a beautiful, just healthy portrayal of going through that kind of growth and going through that, um, that, that issue of coming out, of being in a relationship with someone who isn’t quite out yet. Um, and getting there...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

LARAGH : ...getting to that point.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, and that’s, I gotta agree with you. I love the fact that, that it is a much healthier look at, at jealously, and also, a, a situation where Nicole isn’t oblivious because so often in storytelling, um...

DELAYNE : Oh yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...where you have two partners, and one partner is being hit on, that, the person that’s being hit on is oblivious to being hit on.

LARAGH : Mhmm.

DARKWICCAN : Uh, where it’s blatantly obvious to everybody else.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Uh, I’m not saying that doesn’t happen in reality, but...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...it’s like, I just love the fact that in this story Nicole is self-aware, and is taking steps to, as you say, soothe Waverly and let her know that she knows what’s going on, but she’s here with Waverly. She’s not here for anyone else, or for anyone else’s attention. So...

LARAGH : Mhmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...that, that’s nice. That’s something you don’t see very often in jealousy fics.

LARAGH : Yes, I agree. That’s, that’s, yeah, exactly.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Well said.

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Ok, Delayne. Ok, Delayne. Come at us...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...with your controversial fic selection.

DELAYNE : I was gonna say, that makes an interesting counterpoint to the one that I have chosen. [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yes.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : It’s true. [laughter]

DELAYNE : Uh, yeah, ‘cause I could, I could talk all about jealousy and whatnot, but I have chosen “the wanting is hard” by KelseyO. And...

DARKWICCAN : [mock laughter] her her her her

LARAGH : [laughter] Sorry.

DELAYNE : Um, ok...

DARKWICCAN : I am twelve, go ahead.

DELAYNE : ...we, we talk a lot on this show about representation, right? And how fanfic...

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm. Mhmm.

DELAYNE : ...is where we look for something that, that represents what we often don’t get in media, and um, actually I hadn’t even happened upon this fic until a fic author dropped, right after we finished recording the “oh, well, I maybe kind of wanted to mention this as my desert island”, and so I looked it up and went “oh my gosh, here is representation that I recognize” because when it comes to threesome and poly fics, um, not very many of them are well done. I don’t think they’re well represented, I think a lot of them are kind of icky and just, and, and they don’t, they’re not believable, they’re just throwing three people together ‘cause they...

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm.

DELAYNE : ...can put them together. The way that this...

DARKWICCAN : Mmm.

DELAYNE : ...is written, after Waverly’s kiss with Rosita, um, and, Nicole and Waverly try to deal with what they’re feeling, and essentially this is Nicole allows Waverly to have Rosita as a girlfriend as well. So, what I mean about representation, is that’s, I don’t talk about it often. I’m trying to talk more about it because I’m seeing more and more that being your authentic self and just seeing someone recognize ya know, hearing that, that this is something that, ya know, they’ve been through or going through, and they’re not alone, and so, um, I do, I am, I will tell the whole world now, my wife and I are in a poly relationship, my wife does have a girlfriend, and this fic was just so well written. I mean, I was Nicole. I went through everything Nicole was dealing with. While Waverly was dealing with feelings for someone else, so it’s just, it’s really well done. [laughter] I can [laughter] and yes, it is controversial because a lot of people don’t, it’s not, it’s not for everyone, that’s for sure. I get that. But, for those...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, no, it’s...

DELAYNE : [laughter] Go ahead.

DARKWICCAN : I mean, listen, I’ve said it before, when, when, when you first, kinda, came out…

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...to my wife and I, ya know, and let us know that this was part of your life, we were just kind of like “ok”.

DELAYNE : “Ok.”

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] “Are ya happy? Cool.”

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Awesome. Like, [laughter] it’s, if it’s functional and it’s, and everybody involved is happy and nobody feels like they’re being taken advantage of...

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...and if your life is improved then, awesome.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : Yeah, so, that’s...

DARKWICCAN : I mean, for some, some, yeah, for some people it’s a solution, for others it’s not. Ok.

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Whatever.

DELAYNE : I’ve been seeing more and more people talking about either their open relationships or their poly relationships and it’s like, no, it exists. We need to stop pretending like it doesn’t, and we need to stop...

DARKWICCAN : Right.

DELAYNE : ...writing fics that are weird and gross and write real things with, like, real feelings and it was, it’s, I, [sigh] it’s just really well done, and if it’s not for you, don’t read it, if you’re interested, Ii would check it out ‘cause it’s just well written. I can’t explain it other than that. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, if you’re interested in reading, yeah, if you’re interested in reading a thoughtful, mature, um, response to this idea of a poly relationship, a functional poly relationship, definitely give this a look. Um, and yeah. I...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...again, as long as you’re, as long as everybody involved is happy and content…

DELAYNE : It’s, it’s...

DARKWICCAN : ...and there’s open communication going on.

DELAYNE : ...it’s all about the communication, I will tell you that right now. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Whose freaking, yeah, whose business is it? Nobody’s but your own.

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So, definitely. Awesome.

DELAYNE : Thank you guys.

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So, that was the, yeah.

LARAGH : [laughter] Of course.

DARKWICCAN : So, that’s “the wanting is hard” by KelseyO. Yeah?

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Confirm? Ok. [laughter]

DELAYNE : Wait, wait, what are we reading? What’s going on? I don’t know what we’re doing. [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [sigh]

DARKWICCAN : Alright, which brings us to our final sixth selection for today’s six short shorts, which is my choice. Which is “Try To Live Like It’s A Normal Place” by bklt. And, this is a story that takes place after the “Jolene” episode, um, it takes place immediately following the sorry party, and it’s a heavy piece. Um...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...because they take the time, what’s funny...

DELAYNE : I said yeah.

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...ok.

DELAYNE : I [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Oh yeah, ok.

DELAYNE : It, it [mumbling]. It affected me a lot. I’ll just tell you that. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : Continue. I’ll be quiet.

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So, there are quite a few um, post-”Jolene” post-sorry party stories that popped up on the board. On the board. You know what I’m saying.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : On A O 3. Um, ugh, that old kitten board phrasing, it’s hard to quit.

DELAYNE : [laughter through DarkWiccan talking]

DARKWICCAN : There were quite a few stories that popped up, and some of them took a light hearted approach and some of them took a super heavy duty approach. Ha ha. Duty. And some of them...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...some of them had Nicole not wanting to talk and just wanting to get down and try the, ya know, stop thinking for awhile, and some of them had Nicole pushing for Waverly to talk, and um, ya know, some of them Waverly not wanting to talk, so...

LARAGH : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...there were a bunch of different takes on this. But what I really liked about this story, is that it sort of bundled a few of those ideas into one and executed them all superbly.

LARAGH : Mhmm.

DARKWICCAN : Uh, so, we do get the idea at the top of this story, that um, they do have some intimate time later, after Nicole says “update me later” uh, and that they’re sort of in the afterglow at the start. They’re talking about going on vacation together, what their ideal vacation would be, and...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...and, as sort of naturally happens in a conversation, um, ya know, nothing, there’s no sort of overt writer left turn, it just sort of organically comes out that Waverly starts to meditate on what happened in the greenhouse with Jolene, and she, with Nicole’s encouragement, starts to explain what happened, and has to confess to Nicole that she came very close to ending her own life. And, so then we have that conversation, we have Nicole’s reaction to it, and then we have Nicole’s very pragmatic, thoughtful, logical, ya know, processing and suggesting of “do you need to talk to somebody?” And that’s not something that I had really seen in other stories...

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...dealing with this aftermath.

DELAYNE : True.

DARKWICCAN : Um, so, I felt, yeah, I felt like “oh man, that’s unique.” And that’s important because yeah, definitely, that is something that should be considered. You’ve just gone through this really intense, emotional psychological war, and just a few balloons and a couple cards and some happy time with your girlfriend, isn’t going to solve that. You do actually need to take time to talk to someone about it, and that person isn’t necessarily always going to be, or the right person isn’t going to be, [tongue tied sound], let me rephrase that ‘cause my words got out of order.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : The right person isn’t always going to be who you think it is. It isn’t always going to be a family member or a friend, sometimes you do need that professional distance.

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : So, they talk about that. The importance of that. Um, and then, then again, just organically, the story shifts from that heavy moment into, kind of, a lighthearted, “oh my god, you’re gonna be here for Christmas.” [laughter] sweet little conversation, and we end with this lovely sort of, full circle completion, talking about vacations again. So, it’s just, again, I love how organic, I know I keep using the term organic. I should come up with a better word, but...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...I love the natural flow. I love the natural flow of this conversation because that really is how conversations go. They start at one point, and they naturally move to some place else, and naturally move out of that to another point, and it, it doesn’t have to have a clear, um, pro, like plot, heavy line, to get from point A to point Z, right.

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : It just can wonder all over the alphabet, and we’ll get where we’re going and it’s still just as beautiful and real. So, I just wanted to share that with everybody. And, I’m excited to talk to bklt because as usual, uh, when we discuss multiple stories, typically the author of the last story we discuss is who we are interviewing, and that is the case today, so we will be chatting with bklt about this lovely little vignette, “Try To Live Like It’s A Normal Place”, after the break, but we of course, must go to the break before we can be on the other side of it...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...so, let’s see, eeny meeny miny mo.

DELAYNE : I think it’s my turn, since...

LARAGH : She’s gonna try and trick us.

DELAYNE : ...Laragh, Laragh did it last time.

LARAGH : [laughter] Yeah. It is, it is.

DARKWICCAN : It is totally Delayne’s turn…

LARAGH : [laughter] Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...so Delayne, who is this week’s [CONTENT CENSORED. PLEASE VISIT EFAPODCAST.COM FOR FULL TRANSCRIPT]

MUSIC : Buttercup Medley by Eric Barone

DARKWICCAN : And welcome back everybody, to the Earp Fiction Addiction, the podcast dedicated entirely to  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. I remain your host, DarkWiccan, and with me are my short shorts wearing cohosts who have now also changed into really tiny crop-tops.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : The clothing is getting really tiny, you guys. It’s...

DELAYNE : [laughter] Oh no.

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Oh, if only Waverly Earp were here. [laughter]

DELAYNE : Oh. No.

DARKWICCAN : But I’d like to welcome back my cohosts, Delayne...

DELAYNE : Hello.

DARKWICCAN : ...and Laragh.

LARAGH : Hey.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] And with us wearing normal size clothing, is the wonderful author of the last story we discussed before the break, “Try To Live Like It’s A Normal Place” by bklt, who would like them to call them Santos. Santos, welcome to the show.

SANTOS : Hi, thanks for having me.

DARKWICCAN : Thanks for coming on to this crazy tiny clothes wearing episode. Um...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

SANTOS : Yeah, I think I’m wearing too many layers for this.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : You’re, you’re just making up for the lack of clothing that my cohosts are currently not wearing right now.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

SANTOS : Yeah, exactly.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [sigh] Ugh, I can’t, I can’t even. I.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

LARAGH : The clothes are cutting off our circulation.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Aren’t you, aren’t you glad they’re only [laughter], aren’t you glad they’re only two segments to this show, you guys? ‘Cause I have you guys getting progressively more and more naked. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

SANTOS : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] So, Delayne...

DELAYNE : What have I gotten myself into?

DARKWICCAN : ...how is that itty bitty teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini? [laughter]

DELAYNE : It’s a little uncomfortable. I did not get the right size. [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Well, you are wearing it for the first time today, right? So.

DELAYNE : It will be the only time it will ever be worn.

LARAGH : [laughter]

DELAYNE : And no, there will not be pictures.

LARAGH : [laughter]

SANTOS : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] But there could be fanart. I’m just throwing it out there. Listeners?

DELAYNE : Oh, dear lord.

DARKWICCAN : Does anybody wanna draw Delayne? [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I’m sorry Santos, we’re a very serious crew here. Today is an anomaly.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

SANTOS : Uh huh.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] Oh yeah. You really believed us. Uh huh. Yeah.

SANTOS : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Gosh, ok. Let’s get down to bidnes [ph]. Let’s get down to bidness. Let’s talk about fic. Let’s talk about writing. Let’s talk about Santos’ writing. Santos.

SANTOS : Hi.

DARKWICCAN : How long have you been writing for  _ Wynonna Earp _ ?

SANTOS : Uh, for just  _ Wynonna Earp _ , like, since, like, I guess since I posted this fic, I guess. So, like...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

SANTOS : ...yeah, I started, like, writing...

DARKWICCAN : Ok.

SANTOS : ...March, April I guess. So. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Ok. But otherwise you, you’re focus has been on  _ Dragon Age _ and  _ Mass Effect _ , kinda.

SANTOS : Uh, yeah, I started writing for  _ Dragon Age II _ , like, about a year plus ago, so not that long. I’d never written anything creative, I guess, before that.

DARKWICCAN : So, what was it about these two properties,  _ Dragon Age _ and  _ Wynonna Earp _ , that kind of inspired you to sit down and start writing?

SANTOS : Um, hmm, I think for, I think I just like thinking about, I guess, the kind of missing scenes aspect, or thinking about “oh wow, that event was really interesting, but we didn’t get to see, like, the audience didn’t get to see the aftermath of that. What would, what would that have been like?” or because both, I think, have really great characters, I guess, deep diving into what their mindset was, and stuff like that.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, absolutely. I mean, I think that so many authors get started writing behind the scene, or missing scenes stories because it is that thing of like “oh man, I just wanna know, after they cut away. What happened there?” [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

SANTOS : Exactly.

DARKWICCAN : I can’t...

DELAYNE : I’m gonna write it down...

DARKWICCAN : ...be the only one...

DELAYNE : ...and make it true.

DARKWICCAN : ...what happened when they cut away? Exactly. [laughter]

SANTOS : Yeah ‘cause, yeah, A U stuff I, I don’t have, right now anyway, I don’t have the creativity for that. People write the most incredible A U stuff. I’m like, man, I don’t know. So, for now, I think, yeah, like you said, just doing missing scene kinda stuff. Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Oh yeah. Absolutely.

DELAYNE : So, you’re fairly new overall, to...

SANTOS : Oh yeah.

DELAYNE : ...fanfic writing then? [laughter]

SANTOS : Oh, yeah. Extremely. I never, ever, ever thought I’d write fanfic.

DELAYNE : Well, welcome to the club. We’re happy to have you. [laughter]

SANTOS : Thank you. I’m happy to be here.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, you’re doing a fantastic job. For someone who has not written fanfiction before, you’re doing a fantastic job.

SANTOS : Oh, thank you. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So, writing really is a new playground for you. You’ve not written original stuff before, or?

SANTOS : No, it’s funny ‘cause I am an English major, but not for anything creative, so...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

SANTOS : ...like, I did the more technical stuff, I guess, of writing, and [laughter] I just never did anything original, so yeah, in that aspect I’m new to writing.

DARKWICCAN : Wow. I’m like...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...quadruple-y impressed now. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

SANTOS : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I am so frickin’ impressed. Nice. Nice.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

LARAGH : Um, I love that this fic starts and ends with the sort of joy of discussing their vacation that they might take. Was this an intentional buffer to the angst of the rest of the discussion between them?

SANTOS : Um, sort of. It kind of ended that way, but then I was like “oh hey, this kind of book ends” so then I cleanly double downed on it, I guess, but I think the reason why I had the vacation discussion was that I wanted to show that Waverly could imagine a future, like, she can make it kind of past it. I think, like, ya know, depression and what not, doesn’t just leave, even after, like, after a big event, it’s not, it’s not the kind of huge revelatory thing that I think it’s portrayed as in a lot of stuff. That’s why I had Nicole go “ok, hey, we need a safety plan. You need to tell Wynonna. What other kinds of things can we do?” because it’s yeah, and I think, once you make it past that sort of point, just being able to imagine something in the future. Even just like small things, “oh we can have Christmas dinner, we can have Easter, we can have all this stuff.” It’s really, it’s a small thing, but it’s a pretty big thing, as well.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, absolutely. I mean, that’s huge. Being able to um, look to a positive future, even when you’re dealing with a very heavy um, sad, like, experience in your, in your present life. You’re absolutely right. Being able to look forward is vital. And, and speaking to that, something as you say just now, as you were saying just now, ya know, having Nicole go “ok, let’s make a plan. We need to get everybody, ya know, on the same page, how are we gonna deal with this in the future?”

SANTOS : Mhmm.

DARKWICCAN : I also love the fact that you had Nicole suggest therapy.

SANTOS : Mhmm.

DARKWICCAN : Um, because, not to say that other authors haven’t, ya know, done that before, but this was the first one where it really felt, like, the appropriate time and place for that question to be asked.

SANTOS : Mhmm.

DARKWICCAN : And, so, I just, in your mind, what do you think, if you were to write a therapy session for Waverly, what do you think that would look like?

SANTOS : I’m, hmm, I’m kind of torn because I’m not sure if, it’s, I think, I’m conflicted about what the initial session would be like. Either if Waverly would want Nicole to be there just to keep her comfortable, and I think, mostly kinda keep her honest, in a way. That she says...

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm.

SANTOS : ...minus the whole supernatural element stuff, like, that might not be...

DARKWICCAN : Right.

SANTOS : ...but, I can also imagine Waverly being like “I need to do this by myself” I think. I’m not sure, so, it’s, it’s either one of those things, but I think she would just do it by herself, and I think, I mean, we see in the show, Waverly does have like a hard time, like, opening up in general, and I think that would have to be like a huge thing she has to get over and it’d start out extremely slow, but it would eventually, I think, kind of, I don’t know, get more, ya know, like anything in therapy it gets more intense after awhile, but yeah, I don’t know. [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Like, you think she’d start with a smile and a wave tactic, and then slowly have the therapist, kind of, break down those defense mechanisms.

SANTOS : Yeah, yeah definitely, I think so. I think [laughter] I think she’d also be that kind of person who’s very “oh my life is really good though, ya know, minus the demon stuff, but my life is pretty good. I don’t even know why I should be sad. I have a girlfriend, I have people who love me.” Ya know, that, like, kind of, self-deprecating thing of like, “oh I shouldn’t even be here. I don’t have  _ actual _ problems”, but it’s like “nah, you do, it’s ok.” [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. [laughter]

DELAYNE : Uh.

DARKWICCAN : No, no. You do. Really

DELAYNE : Yeah.

SANTOS : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Everybody has problems, even, it doesn’t matter how perfect your life appears on paper or Instagram.

DELAYNE : [laughter] I, ok...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : ...I legitimately had a, a quote unquote friend in high school that told me I wasn’t allowed to be depressed because I had a perfect family.

SANTOS : [laughter] Yeah.

DELAYNE : I’m like “that’s not how that works.” [laughter]

SANTOS : Yeah, I’ve had comments like that...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

SANTOS : ...before, it’s not, ok. [laughter]

DELAYNE : So, I could, I can, but yeah, I can see Waverly doing that ‘cause I’ve done that to myself, like, what is there to be depressed about. ‘Cause...

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm.

DELAYNE : ...hey, you’ve got lots of people in your life, and it’s like “oh, no, that’s not how that works.” So.

LARAGH : [laughter]

SANTOS : Yeah.

DELAYNE : Well done. [laughter]

SANTOS : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] Um, and another thing that you, you had Nicole, like, openly cry. And she tried to hold it off, but she just kinda lost it at Waverly’s confession about almost committing suicide. Was, was this an organic decision, or did you try several different reactions?

SANTOS : Um, it was organic, which is interesting, I guess, because now that you’ve asked that question, I’m kinda also wondering why I had it that way, if I’m being honest.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

SANTOS : I think, ya know, there are a lot...

DELAYNE : It seemed right, but.

SANTOS : ...yeah, it felt right, but there are a lot of reactions to being told that someone you love and care about had those feelings or even attempted it, right. And I guess in my experience, not to get too sad here, but it’s shock, right. It’s like the same kind of physical feeling when you narrowly avoid a car accident, where you’re gripping the steering wheel and you have this like, blank emptiness of “holy shit”. Something bad could have happened. It didn’t, but it still kind of really hurts, and I think that’s what it was for Nicole initially. And I think also there is a little bit of guilt involved, like, this kind of agony of feeling like you’re responsible, even if you’re not. Just kind of feeling of “I didn’t do enough. I didn’t see what was going on.” And what, ya know, what could I have done sort of thing. And I think for Nicole it was this fear that she could have lost Waverly and guilt, sort of, like, kind of how she cries about Dolls when he died, and she’s saying “I couldn’t save Dolls”, and I think it’s that same kind of feeling. Just this guilt and fear and stuff like that. I don’t know. I think...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

SANTOS : ...that’s why she ended up crying, I guess.

DELAYNE : Uh, yeah, I, I agree with you completely, it’s just, I do have people in my life who have reacted a little differently, so I was just curious, ya know.

SANTOS : Mhmm. Yeah.

DELAYNE : Everyone’s experiences are different, so. Uh, but no, I think…

SANTOS : Yeah.

DELAYNE : ...you’re right. Especially, I didn't even think about how she reacted with Dolls, and yeah, that’s a, that’s a good, um, comparison, uh, [laughter] a good starting point I guess.

SANTOS : Yeah.

DELAYNE : Of knowing what her character would do.

LARAGH : So, I think that your fic really straddles this line well, but I wanted to know, how did you find teasing out the line between Jolene as a demonic metaphor for mental health and this, sort of, overt issues that Waverly carries around and needed to voice?

SANTOS : I think with mental illness, there’s this kind of, almost feeling of this, hmm, you feel almost monstrous in a way. Like, you’ve got demons on your back, like there’s this duality to you. Other side that tells you all this horrible stuff about you and you’re always trying to fight that part of you, so, I think in that regard, the metaphor, like the demonic metaphor was pretty relatable. Um, and I think, you know, everyone mentions, “hey, like, Jolene was around since she was born.” Like, the demon in both, all of her, I guess, all of her problems that she has, and that’s why I had Nicole say “what you felt wasn’t because of demons”, it’s because all the things Jolene, I guess, makes Waverly really feel bad about isn’t supernatural stuff. It’s that, ya know, “am I a bad person? I don’t include Nicole. I’m only Wynonna’s half sister.” You know, that kind of thing.

LARAGH : Yeah, right.

SANTOS : I don’t know, Waverly has been haunted metaphorically [laughter] and literally for her entire life, right. Like, and you know, really, she’s had a lot of horrible stuff happen to her, and I think she’s never really addressed her demons is because, I don’t, like for me, at least, I think, with siblings, there’s almost this need to be level headed when one has an extremely strong reaction to an event, or at least that’s for me. I’m usually the extremely strong reaction person, and I think that’s what Waverly was doing, in a way, both because of her age and because she always wanted to even Wynonna out in a way. And I think, ya know, that’s why she kept it down ‘cause she wanted, she saw how people treated Wynonna and I think in a way, she is afraid people will treat her like that if she were to show that side of herself. Both, yeah, she didn’t want other people to see that, and didn’t want to see it for herself either, I guess, like, to address that.

DELAYNE : [laughter] This is a very deep, heavy conversation. I just wanna [laughter] I wanna say that.

SANTOS : [laughter] Yeah.

DELAYNE : State the obvious for everyone. [laughter]

LARAGH : Yeah, that’s why I’m just trying, I’m just reflecting on it. [laughter]

SANTOS : Yeah. [laughter]

LARAGH : It is, yeah. I’m just, I’m, like, reflecting. I’m bipolar. I was diagnosed at fifteen, and I’m just reflecting on that time, and today as well.

SANTOS : Yeah, I also have a grab bag of mental illnesses. I guess with Jolene being a demon, I’m like “yeah, I, yep. I feel that.” [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Uh, so you’ve got a series, uh, a, a story series called “Texts”...

SANTOS : Yes.

DARKWICCAN : ...uh where you tackle multiple, kind of, behind/between the scenes, ya know, uh, stories, really kind of following the line of uh Waverly and Nicole’s relationship, starting...

SANTOS : Mhmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...from season one. And, uh, you tackle a lot of really great thoughts, um, and notions that we don’t get to see play out on the show. Uh, in this story you end up talking about Waverly struggling with her sexual identity, Waverly dealing with, ya know, how she feels about Willa...

SANTOS : Mhmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...suddenly appearing, Waverly, ya know, trying to figure out what a date is [laughter]...

SANTOS : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...just kind of things like that, um, so you have tackled, ya know, quite a few behind and between the scenes or missing scenes stories, but I’m just curious, are there any other missing scenes from the show that you’ve thought about also writing?

SANTOS : I, um, hmm, I’ve wanted to, I guess, address, sort of, Nicole’s past and whatnot with uh, the Cult of Bulshar and a little bit about her parents, but if I were to do that, I’d have to be extremely careful with how I write trauma and making sure I do that, uh, responsibly, so, but that is something I would like to see uh, myself do at some point. And, I don’t know, just in general, like, on the show we know that uh, we know that they’re soulmates, right? Like, they’re meant to be with each other throughout any timeline and whatnot, but I don’t think that we see a lot of the, I guess, the nitty gritty stuff. Like, yeah, soulmates are cool, but also you gotta make this relationship actually work [laughter]...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

SANTOS : ...no matter how much you’re meant to be together, you’ve gotta work at it. So, I don’t know, I kind of like, I would kind of want to see more of the, like, the kind of, not necessarily just sad stuff, but even just like, I don’t know, almost like the day to day stuff, the day to day stuff...

DELAYNE : The real stuff.

SANTOS : ...that kind of stuff. The real stuff, yeah. It’s, ya know, like, in season, in season three uh, when Nicole went to the fire station, like, Waverly handing out...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

SANTOS : ...donuts and coffee and stuff, like, that was kind of like a real moment, like, it wasn’t, it, it’s the small, little things like that that’s really like “oh, this is a very serious relationship.” Just, like the quiet moments that are greatly appreciated, small acts of love like that, I guess. So, if I’m able to figure out an interesting way...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

SANTOS : ...to write that, that would be, those kinds of moments would be fun.

DELAYNE : [laughter] A little more fluff.

DARKWICCAN : Man, I would love to see...

SANTOS : [laughter] Yeah.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...no, I would love to see the missing scene of them going to the donut shop to buy...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...ya know, a dozen donuts for the fire house before they head over to campaign, like.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

SANTOS : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Or the night before, Waverly pressing buttons.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

SANTOS : Yeah, yeah. Making buttons...

DELAYNE : [laughter] Oh my gosh.

SANTOS : ...going to Tim Hortons and stuff like that.

DELAYNE : That’s a fantastic image. That’s so cute. [laughter]

SANTOS : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. [laughter] I mean, I can just see them, just like, ya know, in, in their P Js, ya know, makin’, makin’ buttons, ya know, maybe in Nicole’s living room or something.

SANTOS : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : The night before...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...and, uh, just having a casual conversation about whatever, ya know, like...

SANTOS : Exactly.

DARKWICCAN : ...yeah.

SANTOS : I feel, I feel like Waverly would really wanna go kind of big, and Nicole’s gonna be like, “no, just buttons and coffee and donuts, that’s cool. You don’t have to do anything else.” [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

SANTOS : “Let’s tone it down a little bit.” [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] “Dial it back about two notches, alright.”

SANTOS : Yeah, exactly.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Sorry. [laughter] Like “Waverly, what are you working on over there?” “Oh, it’s the playlist for when you give your acceptance speech.”

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Like, “no, no, no.” [laughter]

SANTOS : “No, we don’t need that. That’s alright.”

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : No. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [sigh] But no, that, uh, it would just. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] Uh, I guess I’ll take this a little different direction. Uh, as we gear up for season four, is there a scene that you hope we get to see play out on the screen?

SANTOS : Yeah, so, I’m a huge, like Mercedes fan.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

SANTOS : I just absolutely love her. Especially, season three, she just does not give a shit at all. It’s so good. But, I mean, I guess beyond that, I kinda want to see more of her and Wynonna, like, interact, not even just, not, I mean it’d be cool if it were in a romantic sense...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

SANTOS : ...but, ya know, just, [laughter] I don’t think that will happen, but I think that the two of them obviously have a past together, and I think they were both a bit of a mess in high school, especially Wynonna, that was really the height of all of her, kind of, problems and trouble with the law and stuff like that, and I think it’s interesting to think about what kind of person Mercedes was that she was drawn to Wynonna, despite ya know, the entire town hating her. So, in season four, I want to see them interact a bit more, maybe more of their backstory, but I don’t know, there’s something that I think anyway, there’s something that draws the two of them together and I wanna kinda see what that is.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Totally. Oh, man. Totally. I am so, I am so...

DELAYNE : I bet Dani Kind would appreciate that, too. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...right there with you ‘cause you’ve got like...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

SANTOS : Oh yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Oh yeah. Totally. Totally.

SANTOS : She’s like, she’s like advocating for those two to make-out with, like...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

SANTOS : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : It’s, I find it kind of amusing, actually, how eager Dani Kind is to make-out...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

SANTOS : [laughter] Right.

DARKWICCAN : ...with Melanie Scrofano.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

SANTOS : She keeps bringing it up.

DARKWICCAN : She’s like, “this is a bucket list item”... [laughter]

SANTOS : “Here’s my bucket list”...

DARKWICCAN : ...“And I wanna check it off.”

SANTOS : …” and it actually only has one item on it.”

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, exactly. [laughter] But, but seriously though, seriously Santos, because we’ve got Wynonna, who is the um, see now, Delayne, I’ve started saying Wynonna the way you say Wynonna.

DELAYNE : Sorry?

SANTOS : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] We’ve got Wynonna, who is um, [laughter] who is, kind of, the outcast from the wrong side of the tracks, right. And then we’ve got Mercedes, who is sort of the outcast from the wealthy other side of it...

SANTOS : Right.

DARKWICCAN : ...other side of the tracks. Here she is coming from, probably one of the wealthiest, if not, if not  _ the _ wealthiest families in Purgatory...

SANTOS : Around, yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...yeah. So, [laughter] and then you’ve got, well, we all know about Wynonna, I don’t need to go through a...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...description of her, so yeah, I can totally see...

SANTOS : Who’s that?

DARKWICCAN : ...how they would, how they would be drawn to befriend each other because even though they come from very different worlds, they have this one major thing in their lives in common.

SANTOS : Mhmm. Yeah, I, I don’t know, I always, I think Mercedes, in my mind, was always just really attracted to Wynonna’s “I don’t give a shit attitude” and her authenticity, I guess. So, ya know, I just thought that’s what she would be drawn to, just, ya know, that kind of.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, and you have, you have written a Wynonna-Mercedes...

SANTOS : Yep.

DARKWICCAN : ...story that’s up on A O 3, “Behind my smile, it shakes my teeth”...

SANTOS : Yes.

DARKWICCAN : ...and it is, it is a high school story, and it, it [laughter]...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...it’s so good. It’s so good. [laughter]

SANTOS : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I always get a little nervous, ya know, um, there are so many, so many Wynonna ship pairings, ya know, there’s WynDolls, WynDoc, there’s Wynsita...

SANTOS : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...there’s...

DELAYNE : Wyncedes!

DARKWICCAN : ...[laughter] there’s even...

SANTOS : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...there is of course Wyncedes, I was building up to that...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

SANTOS : Yes.

DARKWICCAN : ...but I’ve also seen Wynonna and Eliza...

DELAYNE : Oh, right. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...uh, so, Wynonna seems, yeah, Wynonna seems to be the character where it’s, like, she gets placed with, it’s almost like an opportunity thing...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...who can we stick Wynonna with, but, I think, honestly, that Wynonna and Mercedes is just such an obvious...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

SANTOS : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...I mean, I’m with Dani Kind on this honestly. [laughter]

SANTOS : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Uh, but I loved your story, and how, your Wyncedes story...

SANTOS : Thank you.

DARKWICCAN : ...and how uh, it really is them as high school students just throwing their middle finger to the world and driving off...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...ya know, and going and having a fun little, like, just, fun but turned serious, sort of, chat because I love the fact that you have Wynonna being very taciturn and not wanting to talk and Mercedes like “ugh, come on girl”...

SANTOS : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : …”ya know, what’s going on with you?”

SANTOS : Yeah. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Um, and teasing the information out of her and then ultimately having a really heartfelt conversation. Um, it’s just, it’s, again, you have such a wonderful style of writing where everything flows very naturally, nothing...

SANTOS : Thank you.

DARKWICCAN : ...feels forced. Yeah. No, absolutely I’m gonna praise...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...ya. [laughter]

SANTOS : [laughter]

DELAYNE : You didn’t know that’s what the show was about? [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. [laughter] Just a reminder, we’re here to celebrate you.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

SANTOS : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

SANTOS : [laughter] Man.

DARKWICCAN : Uh, but, yeah, no, I’m with ya. I really hope that the show, as much as it can, while dealing with the supernatural stuff that they have to deal with, uh, I, I, one thing that the show has tended to excel at is the interpersonal relationships between the...

SANTOS : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...characters, um, ya know, but again, by necessity, those do fall to the side ‘cause they’re having to deal with the actual...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

SANTOS : Right.

DARKWICCAN : ...arc that they’re having to work through. Um, but I’m with you, I really do hope that we get some quality Mercedes-Wynonna scenes, um, and not necessarily do they have to go in any specific wishful thinking...

SANTOS : Yeah, exactly.

DARKWICCAN : ...direction. Let’s just see these people...

SANTOS : Exactly. Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...interact.

SANTOS : I’d be happy with literally any interaction. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Santos, this has been a blast, chatting with you, not only about fic, but also just about the show in general and our hopes and dreams. [laughter]

SANTOS : [laughter] No, it was, this was really fun. Thank you.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Uh, I am very excited to see what you’re gonna be writing for us next. It sounds like you have some great ideas.

SANTOS : Thank you.

DARKWICCAN : Uh, I’m really looking forward to some more Wyncedes stuff. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

SANTOS : [laughter] Yeah, the next thing I’m working on has some Wyncedes, so.

DARKWICCAN : Oh, very cool. Very nice. Yeah. It’s weird. It’s odd that I, personally, don’t really ship Wynonna with...

SANTOS : Right.

DARKWICCAN : ...anybody. It’s like “meh”.

SANTOS : Mhmm.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Whoever.

SANTOS : Anybody who comes on to her, I’m like “meh, whatever.” Yeah. Yeah, same.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. [laughter] I just, any, ya know what, I think that’s great. I think it’s great that um, I, at least for me, I don’t have any kind of, skin in the game...

SANTOS : Yes.

DARKWICCAN : ...for who Wynonna is with ‘cause usually that’s such a heavy part of, like, any lead...

SANTOS : Right.

DARKWICCAN : ...character storyline, whether male or female, it’s like a major part. I love the fact they’ve made it a point of making Wynonna such a free spirit.

SANTOS : Yeah, exactly.

DARKWICCAN : That even when you can see when she’s hurting, intentionally or unintentionally, hurting her potential partners by her lack of commitment, or her fear of commitment, or whatever, it’s still, like, “well, that’s Wynonna”...

SANTOS : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : …”[sigh] that’s just Wynonna.” Uh, but yeah, no, I [laughter] wonder if Dani Kind’s dream will come true?

SANTOS : Yeah, so do I.

DARKWICCAN : Right? Uh, so, um, I, so let’s, let’s wrap this up so that we can all go and, and, and dream of [laughter] what Dani, Dani Kind’s bucket list looks like.

LARAGH : [laughter]

SANTOS : Or clothes that aren’t crop tops. [laughter]

LARAGH : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. [laughter] Uh, but before we do that, before we let you go, of course we must ask the dreaded final question. And, uh, I’m gonna toss this over to my buddy, Laragh.

LARAGH : You’re stranded on a desert island and can only have one fic to read, what is it?

SANTOS : “One-Eighty” by sensitive_pigeon. Easy. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

SANTOS : It’s just…

LARAGH : You were prepared.

DARKWICCAN : You knew. You were like...

SANTOS : Oh yeah. It’s just…

DARKWICCAN : ...in the starting block, yeah.

SANTOS : ...it’s just such a…

LARAGH : Right.

SANTOS : ...fun fic, right. Like, they, I like all of the stuff they do. “Get Lost” is also good, so. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, it’s uh, we had them on the show recently, and…

SANTOS : Yes.

DARKWICCAN : ...we talked about “One-Eighty” as they wrapped it up, and uh, so, uh, I think honestly, I’d have to ask actually Delayne to go and crunch the numbers, uh, but I think that “One-Eighty”...

SANTOS : Mhmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...is the most frequently requested desert island fic.

SANTOS : Yeah. I…

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

SANTOS : ...yeah, I mean, it’s good. Everyone go support them on Patreon. Go do that.

DARKWICCAN : Yes.

SANTOS : Go check them out.

DARKWICCAN : Yes please. Yeah. Patreon dot com slash sensitivepigeon. We’ll throw that link up along with the link to the story “One-Eighty” in our show notes for this episode. Santos, thank you again, so much for coming on. This has been such a great time.

SANTOS : Yeah, thank you guys.

MUSIC : Don't Deal with the Devil by Kristoffer Madigan

DARKWICCAN :And that's all for this episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction. Thanks for joining us.

Tremendous thanks to bklt aka Santos for chatting with us today!

Background music for the episode was: A Proper Story by Darren Korb, Song of Feathers and Buttercup Medley by Eric Barone, and the outro music is Don't Deal with the Devil by Kristoffer Madigan.

If you have questions or comments for the podcast you can find us on Twitter at E F A underscore Podcast and on Facebook at E F A Podcast. And you can find all of our episodes, old and new, at our website E F A Podcast dot com. And if you're listening on iTunes, please take a moment to rate and review our show.

Thanks for tuning in, and we hope you'll join us again next time for another episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction. Until then, READ MORE FIC!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Episodes post Mondays at 8am PST
> 
> Visit our Website http://efapodcast.com/ for all episodes old and new!
> 
> Follow us on Twitter: @efa_podcast
> 
> And on Facebook: facebook.com/EFAPodcast


	14. Canon Fodder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week DarkWiccan and Delayne chat about some of their favorite canon-compliant fics!

[Click HERE to Listen!](http://efapodcast.com/canon-fodder)

Read the fics!

[Gus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512943/chapters/17078158) by jaybear1701 

[In the Darkness Before the Dawn (Leave a Light, a Light On)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706249) by TheGaySmurf 

[not just heavenly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430587) by RenWritesStuff 

  
Episode artwork by [Chantal Zeegers](http://efapodcast.com/youareavision.tumblr.com)

Episode transcript for the Deaf/HOH/APD by [ApproxTenCats](http://efapodcast.com/twitter.com/approxtencats)

Transcript by ApproxTenCats

Ep 314: Canon Fodder

[ph] – Indicates preceding word has been spelled phonetically

[sic] – Indicates preceding word has been transcribed verbatim

MUSIC : Write My Story by Olly Anna

ANNOUNCER GUY : You've tuned in to the  _ Earp Fiction Addiction _ , a fan podcast all about  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. Join our intrepid host DarkWiccan and Delayne as they dive deep into the sometimes sweet, sometimes spicy, and always varied world of fanfiction for the  _ Wynonna Earp _ fandom.

MUSIC : A Proper Story by Darren Korb

DARKWICCAN:  Thanks Announcer Guy and welcome everybody to another episode of the  _ Earp Fiction Addiction _ , the podcast dedicated entirely to  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. I am your host DarkWiccan and with me is my delightful sidekick…

DELAYNE: Hi, it’s Delayne.

DARKWICCAN: And we are super excited to be chatting today about canons.

DELAYNE: Boom!

DARKWICCAN: [laughs] I almost went boom goes the dynamite. But that wouldn’t make sense because why would you put dynamite in a cannon, that’s a very bad idea, don’t do that.

DELAYNE: [laughs] That would blow up your cannon.

DARKWICCAN: It would.

DELAYNE: It seems appropriate that I was just in a twitter argument. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Are we gonna talk about it? Are we gonna talk about it?

DELAYNE: It’s just some more back and forth about the whole Nicky thing.

DARKWICCAN: Oh man yeah, so let’s do this.

DELAYNE: So Lucky and Bootz are sending me gifs of cannon shots, because they’re like, “it’s canon now! It’s in the  _ Bad Day At Blackrock _ .” 

DARKWICCAN: And here’s the thing, and I know I’m gonna take my life into my own hands as I say this, I don’t believe that it’s canon if it’s not from the show because as far as I’m concerned the comic books at this point are alternate universe.

DELAYNE: Someone did make that argument.

DARKWICCAN: And I’m just going to leave it there, I’ve gotten in trouble before, I am never going to disqualify a story if that nickname is used in the course of the story.... 

DELAYNE: You just don’t care for it.

DARKWICCAN: I just don’t…. My personal…. Exactly, I just don’t care for it. I’m not gonna go down the rabbit hole of why. I’ve been through this before. But it’s fine.

DELAYNE: [laughs] This was a nice, friendly debate on Twitter and everyone was sharing the love so that’s the one thing, most of the time, the Earpers we have these little debates, and they’re in fun, and I like it. And this one was in fun. It was great and we’re all having a good time throwing up, well, I replied with a gif of Doc, y’know with the knife in the bullseye. [laughs] And then one with them tossing Wynonna out the window. But yes, there were many cannon gifs on Twitter at the moment and I just, it was hilarious to me, and appropriate because this is the episode we’re recording right now, is canon fic.

DARKWICCAN: [CONTENT CENSORED. PLEASE VISIT EFAPODCAST.COM FOR FULL TRANSCRIPT] So, now that we’ve done that let’s get down to brass tacks. Because that sounded better than saying let’s get down to cannon balls. 

DELAYNE: [laughs] Oh, I have a picture, when I was in Edinburgh, of me trying to lift the cannonballs.

DARKWICCAN: The ones that are welded together? How far did you get?

DELAYNE: I was clearly making a joke, I was not attempting to lift, I did not hurt myself, but I was making it look like I was really trying.

DARKWICCAN: That is just a hernia waiting to happen there.

DELAYNE: We tried to get a picture of my friend Nicky sticking her head in the cannon but it was too foggy actually, we couldn’t get a good picture. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Wait, it was too foggy to get the picture? Or to find the end of the cannon?

DELAYNE: Yeah, you could barely.... It was a lot of fun, it was fun. It was a bad day to be looking at a view from the castle of the city of Edinburgh and you’re like, “oh, there’s fog.”

DARKWICCAN: Yep, well speaking of low visibility let’s talk about this first fic.

DELAYNE: Oh man.

DARKWICCAN: You like that segway? You like that?

DELAYNE: This is like a cannonball to the stomach actually.

DARKWICCAN: So, we cannot talk about canon compliant fiction if we don’t talk about TheGaySmurf. Smurf is one of the most canon compliant authors in the fic fandom.

DELAYNE: Yeah, real understanding of police work.

DARKWICCAN: Well, not only that, but I just mean really dedicated to the information that is being given by the show, cataloguing it, chronicling it, and staying true to that information.

DELAYNE: That as well, yes.

DARKWICCAN: That’s what I mean by canon compliant, not compliant with law enforcement. 

DELAYNE: Well, I mean, Smurf’s ability to not only be into the cataloguing and chronological and probably has ridiculous amounts of notes but also Smurf’s ability to understand Nicole and Nicole’s job, and tell it well, because...

DARKWICCAN: Oh yeah. No yeah, yeah, I...

DELAYNE: We’re not disagreeing.

DARKWICCAN: I’m agreeing with you.

DELAYNE: I’m agreeing with you, it’s just that we were on two different tracks here.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, but the only time that Smurf has deviated from known canon is when canon got away from her after she was already up to her eyeballs in a story, and then suddenly canon took a left turn she hadn’t anticipated, and she was like, “well, I’m committed to my story, so this is an AU now.” 

DELAYNE: Canon divergent, for sure, when you project it’s kinda hard to know.

DARKWICCAN: But the story we’re talking about from Smurf today is what would be classified as a behind or between the scenes fic, where it’s happening within the canon of the show, but it doesn’t interplay necessarily with the canon of the show. So this story doesn’t take place at a fixed point, like she doesn’t say this story takes place between episodes 301 and 304 or whatever...

DELAYNE: Yeah, I do like that, it is very much a standalone piece it really could be an AU but it’s also, well it says canon compliant in the, or does it? In the tags? Let me check, no, not in the tags. But...

DARKWICCAN: I still consider it [canon compliant].

DELAYNE: It’s clearly stated that they face terrible stupid demon shit all the time and this is the thing.

DARKWICCAN: This is the thing that Randy Nedley talks about when he talks to Nicole in season two when he says, “who’s going to protect normal human citizens of Purgatory?” And the thing is is not everything that’s bad that happens whether it’s in Purgatory or not, is going to be the result of paranormal activity. This is an example of life just being horrible, no monsters, no demons, just bad, bad luck. And officers of the law have to deal with these unforeseen circumstances, not all the time, but pretty regularly, so this is a story where we have Nicole dealing with an extraordinary unforeseen and tragic circumstance while she’s on duty. So the story is called  _ In The Darkness Before The Dawn (Leave A Light, A Light On) _ . And again it is by TheGaySmurf and the story is essentially that Nicole is on duty, she’s on patrol, she gets a call from dispatch to investigate a car accident that she responds to, and essentially what happened is in a really bad rainstorm an ancient tree that was rotting away, it’s root system finally gave way and it fell and it struck a passenger vehicle. And the driver of that vehicle, there was fortunately only one passenger, the driver of the vehicle was catastrophically injured and unfortunately passed away while Nicole was on scene, and really with Nicole there by her side, it was a female driver. I feel like you’re going, “gee DW you just spoiled the whole story,” no I didn’t. No I didn’t. That is the premise upon which the story is written so I kinda have to give you that. What I love about this story is the way that Smurf has tapped into the beauty of Waverly and Nicole’s relationship and how Waverly can be, and often is, and this almost always happens off-screen unless you’re season three episode three, Waverly can be Nicole’s shoulder, and Waverly can be Nicole’s rock. And this was written well before season three. So it was lovely to see the dynamic of Waverly stepping in to that role of support and protector for Nicole when Nicole was at a weak and vulnerable moment. That’s what I love about this story. 

DELAYNE: Yeah, it’s intense, not gonna lie. It hurts, it hurts a lot. But you’re right, it’s a very interesting dynamic, it’s almost like a character introspection but you have action, you’re really seeing the characters in a different way because there’s a different set of circumstances. 

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, on the show we’re always seeing how they relate to events of a supernatural cause. We rarely see them reacting to just average horrors, I guess you could say. So I really do appreciate how Smurf structured the story and explored what happens when it’s just a bad day, and again for me this fic is all about the Waverly and Nicole role swap essentially, where we get to see Waverly support Nicole. So yes, so that’s  _ In The Darkness Before The Dawn (Leave A Light, A Light On) _ by TheGaySmurf. And everyone should read it but content warning: it’s heavy.

DELAYNE: Yes, so our next fic is, we’re going to lighten things up a little bit, a little fluff.

DARKWICCAN: Yes, fluff good.

DELAYNE: It is  _ Not Just Heavenly _ by RenWritesStuff, also listed as FahRENheit2006. And okay, the note is just hilarious, I’m going to read you the note, “it has occurred to me that in some of my past stories I was notorious for interrupting Wayhaught, I cut them some slack this time.”

DARKWICCAN: Yes, took advantage of the episode this between the scenes story takes place. 

DELAYNE: Yes, so this one is very clearly set in season one episode ten when Wynonna and Dolls are in the Pine Barrens dealing with the crazy cult. It’s a lot of cute and fluff and back and forth and it starts out they’re making out in the BBD office, it’s still early in their relationship and they’re still, “hmmm, what’s going on here?” You know?

DARKWICCAN: Right, still in that kind of twitterpated, heart eyes, early love phase, where they can’t keep their hands off each other and Nicole is willing to risk getting caught in the station fooling around with her new gal. But yeah, this story is essentially in the hours that occur from the time that Wynonna and Dolls first take off to the Pine Barrens to when they get essentially kicked out from the cult. So from that point until Wynonna gets kicked out of the van in downtown Purgatory, that period of time that RenWritesStuff is filling. And it’s really cute, it’s that kind of like, “I want to spend more time with you but I don’t want to feel like I’m hogging your time and being obsessive, but do you want to spend more time with me?” And what excuses can we find to prolong this time that we’re spending with each other.

DELAYNE: Like, maybe I’ll meet you at the gym, the one gym.

DARKWICCAN: The one gym in Purgatory.

DELAYNE: It’s just outside of Purgatory, it’s still in the Ghost River Triangle but it’s just outside of Purgatory.

DARKWICCAN: Yes. And another thing is that so we know from the episode that at some point Gus ends up back over at the Homestead and is spending time with Waverly before Wynonna and Willa show up right? So one thing I love is that Ren fills in the blank of why were they spending time together? Why were Gus and Waverly spending time together, and it’s funny because it doesn’t happen, quote, on camera. It’s all kind of... But we get an explanation why and it’s actually a really plausible one and I love that while Waverly is with Gus, she is still actively snapchatting with, and I love that they’re snapchatting, what a millennial thing. Not even Millennial, what is Zillennial or Generation Y or whatever thing, where they’re snapchatting each other instead of texting each other and sending each other cute little pictures and stuff. And that same thing of when you’re first dating someone and you’re giddy, you don’t want to stop the conversation, you want to always be near them and always be in communication so yeah, that is what this story is, it is just pure fluff, it’s pure adorable twitterpated cuteness.

DELAYNE: Any social media back and forth I enjoyed in writing, especially when someone uses it well. And in this instance we also have a nod to the little black dress conversation.

DARKWICCAN: Yes, we get context, yeah.

DELAYNE: What were you saying about a little black dress? [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Yes. Yeah.

DELAYNE: So that was another great use in this, but it is, it’s just fluffy beginnings of their relationship set in episode ten.

DARKWICCAN: Yes. And it’s that simple. 

DELAYNE: Just go read it, it’ll make you smile, maybe giggle a little bit. Made me giggle.

DARKWICCAN: Yes but...

DELAYNE: That’s not hard. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: But it makes me giggle, it makes me giggle so… [laughs]

DELAYNE: Hey, that’s something. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: So it’s a short piece, short and sweet, but it’s delightful.  _ Not Just Heavenly  _ by RenWritesStuff. Which brings us to our third canon compliant story today, which I love this story. 

DELAYNE: Okay, and this is one that I had missed. Because it was written quite, it started, yeah, back in season one right? Like this is, we’re still...

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, this was written in 2016. Like July of 2016. So, yeah. 

DELAYNE: So I was super excited when you put this on the list and I was required to read it because I had missed it and this is a great fic.

DARKWICCAN: Well, I pride myself on being able to...

DELAYNE: You’re kind of known for that.

DARKWICCAN: So, this story is just called  _ Gus _ , and it’s by Jaybear1701. First of all, before I dive into a quick summary of this story I just have to say that Jaybear1701 is sort of notoriously known amongst the ficcy circles we run in as being someone who will write the most angsty, gut-wrenching, rip your heart out of your chest and show it to you still beating kind of stuff. This story is not that at all. This story is… it’s comedy, it is fluffy and it is a great time.

DELAYNE: I loved Gus in the first place, this made my heart two times bigger to fit more Gus in.

DARKWICCAN: Yes, your heart grew three Guses this day.

DELAYNE: [laughs] I knew you would do something with that. Thank you.

DARKWICCAN: You’re very welcome. So this story  _ Gus _ by Jaybear1701 is essentially… it’s from Gus’ point of view and watching the percolating love story develop, or the attraction I should say, develop between Waverly and Nicole. So something that I love about the way that they have structured the storytelling here is that with each chapter they tell you what episode they’re referencing. So we start with chapter one referencing 102 which is the famous bar scene. Not the barn but the bar. [laughs]

DELAYNE: The wet t-shirt contest comment. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: The wet t-shirt, yes, yes. And she meets Nicole as Nicole is [several inaudible words]

DELAYNE: Swaggering out of Shortys.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, yes. [laughs] And she goes in to the bar and sees Waverly behind the bar I love the fact that she comments that Waverly has a look on her face that she’s never seen for anyone.

DELAYNE: Never. And why is your shirt off? [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Yeah. [laughs]

DELAYNE: Okay, the brilliance of putting Gus in this scene… so we do know from the notes that this is essentially a Tumblr prompt saying “hey write Gus’ point of view” but the decision to start right as Nicole walks out of the bar was f’ing brilliant. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: It was, it was, because Jaybear could have picked up really anywhere, but to pick up that early on I think is just great, and inspired. An inspired thought. So that’s the first chapter/scene that we get, and the next one is sort of a between the episodes scene where Nicole has gotten a flat on the side of the road and Waverly and Gus just happen to be driving along. Again Gus just watching Waverly and Nicole interact and just, I love the fact that Gus is so sharp, there’s no moment of hesitation in her mind as far as what is going on, the sparkage that is happening. She’s not looking at these two women and seeing a couple of gal pals...

DELAYNE: It’s obvious, they are smitten with each other, because it’s obvious.

DARKWICCAN: Yes. And I like the fact that Gus is a bit annoyed, like, “ugh, these kids.”

DELAYNE: Because Gus, well she probably knows Waverly’s in the bar and she’s assuming that’s why she’s smiling, because Nicole met Waverly, Nicole is all smiley and happy. So she knows from before she’s even seen Waverly’s side. So she’s “I know Nicole’s in this,” and as soon as she steps in and sees Waverly she’s, “oh shit.” [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Yeah.

DELAYNE: And you’re right, the exasperation of Gus is fantastic.

DARKWICCAN: Yes, this story is only five chapters, and it’s pretty short, only about seven thousand words, so moving at a pretty quick pace. What makes this story delightful is just Gus’ absolute, “kids these days.”

DELAYNE: [inaudible] is a Champ scene. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Yeah well, and also I mean I love how Jaybear uses Champ as a vehicle to showcase what a good selfless person Nicole is because Champ is sitting there crying into his beer because Waverly’s just dumped him and Gus is just, “urgghh”

DELAYNE: “I didn’t like you before, I thought I felt bad for you but now you’re just annoying.”

DARKWICCAN: And Nicole comes in and finds out what’s going on. And even though she’s off duty she still takes Champ home so he doesn’t drive and gets home safe. And I love that Gus gets to see this altruistic, she knew Nicole was a good person...

DELAYNE: And then of course Waverly comes in kind of looking around expecting to find Nicole...

DARKWICCAN: Yes, and gets disappointed she’s not there, like, “ho hum.” Yeah. [laughs]

DELAYNE: Chapter four though, I love that we get to see them out of town, out of Purgatory, they’re in the big city, because Waverly is prepping for the wedding shower party...

DARKWICCAN: Bachelorette.

DELAYNE: Fricking party for Stephanie Jones who doesn’t deserve a fricking party.

DARKWICCAN: She doesn’t deserve anything. I will say this, I don’t think she deserved to die. But she didn’t deserve that party.[laughs] She was a terrible, terrible person, but not necessarily so bad that she deserved to die.

DELAYNE: She deserved when Waverly went off on her. That’s definitely what she deserved.

DARKWICCAN: Totally. But that’s not what we’re talking about here, we’re talking about this scene pre-107 where poor Gus has gotten dragged along with Waverly to go shopping. I kind of have a feeling it’s sort of a Cost Plus World Market kind of a place. That’s the vibe I kind of get, I don’t know for sure. 

DELAYNE: I totally get that because there is also alcohol at the World Market so that sets up the scene very nicely.

DARKWICCAN: Exactly, and who should they run into but of course Nicole. And this is our first glimpse of Jealous Waverly.

DELAYNE: As much as I don’t get jealousy, I will admit I love Jealous Waverly. It’s adorable, I don’t know why. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: It’s funny in that I don’t find jealousy to be cute or adorable, even on Waverly, but I find it amusing, if that makes sense. It’s not a good look but I’m amused by this.

DELAYNE: Okay, yeah, maybe that’s it. “Who is this person Nicole is with?” We have an original character.

DARKWICCAN: “What? You mean you have friends other than me?” I mean, she doesn’t say that but it’s that kind of vibe.

DELAYNE: A person who is in your personal space that is close to you and you’re comfortable with?

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, exactly. [outraged voice] “She touched you!” So… yeah.

DELAYNE: Okay, as a person who’s had many people flirt with my wife, especially when we were younger, it’s a little different, like this is a person who knows her and that’s a little disconcerting to Waverly.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, and I love how by the end of the chapter Nicole’s friend the original character and Gus are basically in cahoots with each other. Not really in cahoots, they’re not planning anything but they’re on the same page as each other, with the exasperated “sigh, these kids…”

DELAYNE: Right because the friend was like, “oh, I’ve heard a lot about you,” to Waverly. Oh? Because Nicole probably won’t shut up about her. So her friend is like, “Nicole get over yourself.” Just as much as Gus is, and it’s beautiful.

DARKWICCAN: And so the final chapter to this story takes place around episode 113 and it’s taking some liberties with the timeline, a little bit, just a little bit, but you just say eh it’s fine. Shrug it off, no worries. But at this point of course Nicole and Waverly are together and it’s just lovely seeing Gus’s kind of misty watercolour memories lens that she’s viewing them through. Because she’s thinking about her relationship with Curtis and how that was the first time that she’s ever been convinced of soul mates and now she’s seeing Waverly and Nicole and she has that same feeling, like these two are meant for each other. And it’s just very sweet. Of course Gus still gets her brusque observations out there, she wouldn’t be Gus without being a bit brusque but it’s just a really nice little wrap up.

DELAYNE: Well, she’s brusque with Wynonna which I love just a little hint of oblivious Wynonna, not a big showcase of oblivious Wynonna but a nice gentle nod.

DARKWICCAN: Yes but no. At this point Wynonna knows what’s going on.

DELAYNE: At this point, because Gus is like, “finally!” And Wynonna’s like, “wait, you knew?”

DARKWICCAN: Yeah. So I just love the story and the thoughtfulness that Jaybear put into the character of Gus and really fleshing her out and keeping her, like this is Gus, I can totally see Gus in every single one of these scenarios and every single one of these scenes, like Jaybear captured Gus perfectly and I’m looking forward to chatting with them in the next segment about how they found Gus’s voice and captured it so well. [CONTENT CENSORED. PLEASE VISIT EFAPODCAST.COM FOR FULL TRANSCRIPT] 

MUSIC: JOLLIFICATION BY THOMAS NEWMAN

  
  


DARKWICCAN: Hey everybody and welcome back to the  _ Earp Fiction Addiction _ , the podcast dedicated entirely to  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. I remain your host DarkWiccan, and I am here without a co-host, Delayne unfortunately had to step away so it’s just gonna be me today, I hope that’s okay with y’all. But fortunately I’m not entirely alone because I am joined by the fantastic author of the lovely story we were discussing right before the break, Jaybear1701, welcome back to the show.

JAYBEAR1701: Hi, thanks for having me.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, super glad to have you. Now last time you were on, which was our first season you were actually here with Haughtbreaker Nic.

JAYBEAR1701: That’s right, my best Wayhaught buddy.

DARKWICCAN: That’s right, I love following your exchanges on Twitter. Well most of the time it’s Nic posting your private text conversations.

JAYBEAR1701: Yeah, you know Nic actually screen shots a lot of our conversations so be very careful about what you say, she’ll break out things from four years ago and you’re like, “woah.”

DARKWICCAN: They don’t clear it with you? They’re not like, “hey, before I post this on Twitter, are you cool with this?”

JAYBEAR1701: Most of the time, yeah, yeah. But innocuous, obviously it would never be anything too private.

DARKWICCAN: Not like, “hey everybody here’s Jay’s social security number.”

JAYBEAR1701: Exactly, it’s usually funny kind of fandom things, or things taken out of context. 

DARKWICCAN: What I love is there seems to be this egging on of angst in writing. 

JAYBEAR1701: [laughs] Yeah. So Nic is the angst queen, it’s not me, it’s not me. I like fluff. But when asked to I will do some angst. But it’s usually Nic asking.

DARKWICCAN: See that’s so funny because Nic claims that you’re the angst queen and that they used to be a fluffy writer and then they met you and it just became uber soap opera time.

JAYBEAR1701: You know what? Yeah. It wasn’t just me. We were part of this old, I don’t know if you ever watched Orphan Black, Cophine’s writing group, and I would say it was the influence of everyone in the group who turned Nic. You know Nic never used to write smut...

DARKWICCAN: Really?

JAYBEAR1701: Yeah, she did not write, she would always fade to black, love fluff, and then I guess we corrupted her. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: [laughs] Oh man, I look forward to Nic listening to this episode.

JAYBEAR1701: True.

DARKWICCAN: But today we’re talking about your solo work. Today we’re talking specifically about the, I would call it a short story, it is a multi chapter fic called  _ Gus _ , which is basically Gus’ point of view on the development and evolution of the Wayhaught relationship and it is adorable, it’s absolutely adorable, I would call it fluffy.

JAYBEAR1701: Totally you can. 

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, totally. So I just have to know, what about the character of Gus inspired you to write this point of view of Wayhaught. 

JAYBEAR1701: So it was a couple of things. You know in the first season of the show I think they didn’t have a lot of time to spend on secondary characters, like Gus or Nicole. But I felt like… the multipart, so part one is, I thought there was a gap between the third episode and episode seven, there was a three episode gap almost with Waverly and Nicole not really interacting with each other. But then two episodes later, like 109, you have Gus kind of winking at Waverly like, “you need to figure out what you want, WHO you want.” So that kind of clues you. But Gus never had any kind of interaction with Nicole that we saw, really, on screen.

DARKWICCAN: You know, yeah, that’s right. Go ahead.

JAYBEAR1701: That scene right there with Gus and Waverly is what kind of triggered it. Gus had to have, in these blanks that we get throughout the season, met Nicole and she must have also witnessed the Wayhaught phenomenon, in her own way. And so I just kind of want to fill in those blanks essentially and also I kind of like writing… have you ever heard of  _ Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead _ ?

DARKWICCAN: Tom Stoppard, one of my favourite playwrights, yes. 

JAYBEAR1701:Yeah, I’ve always like that, taking a canon work and just tweaking it so that you’re writing about it from the perspective of another character. And Gus would be the perfect character, for me, at least for this fic to explore Wayhaught. To show that they were interacting between episode three and episode seven, and to justify why Gus would say, would know that Waverly had feelings for Nicole. So that’s how it came about.

DARKWICCAN: That’s awesome. That’s fantastic. So you’re operating from this behind/between the scenes position with Gus, the character of Gus, and you opted to make us meet Nicole, or have Gus first encounter Nicole, immediately after Nicole has left the bar, meeting Waverly, the wet t-shirt contest. Was this an automatic sort of, “well this is the perfect place to start?” Or did you toy with other scenarios and ideas.

JAYBEAR1701: Well for that, that was the place to start for me, it’s such an iconic meeting, so cute and why wouldn’t you want to continue it on, even just for a few minutes to see what happened and what if Nicole stepped out and immediately bumped into Gus. What would Waverly be doing behind the bar after she got knocked out of her socks by this new deputy. So that was always the intention for that little drabble.

DARKWICCAN: I think it was perfect, I also loved Gus immediately scolding Waverly when she walks in, she’s like, “what is this? What kind of establishment do you think we’re running?”

JAYBEAR1701: Yeah. 

DARKWICCAN: So you’ve got a lot of really great scenarios that you came up with, the tyre changing sequence, the shopping in the city sequence, things that could definitely have happened in that gap of time between their interaction in episode two and or really three, and up to episode seven as you mentioned, and that space. Were there any other scenarios that you toyed with including but ended up scrapping?

JAYBEAR1701: Yeah, I did toy… and it was actually between this one and a different one-shot I had written, I did kind of want a scene like in episode nine where Nicole and Waverly are upset at each other, I kind of toyed with the idea of maybe Gus bumping into one or both of them while they were upset with each other, or perhaps even Gus sending Nicole off in her squad car to go find Waverly walking on the side of the road out in the middle of nowhere. But I got lazy, and I really liked the idea of finishing this in five pieces...

DARKWICCAN: In five easy pieces?

JAYBEAR1701: Yeah, yeah, so I ended at five.

DARKWICCAN: Well, I think it worked great but definitely… I would have loved to see Gus… especially talking to Nicole, because we’ve seen Gus on the show talk to Waverly, as you mentioned earlier, “what we want, who we want,” but as far as seeing Nicole get some sense knocked into her by Gus that would have been...

JAYBEAR1701: Yeah, now that I’m thinking about it I kind of wish I had done it.

DARKWICCAN: Well you still can.

JAYBEAR1701: That’s true.

DARKWICCAN: You absolutely still can.

JAYBEAR1701: I could. 

DARKWICCAN: So I’m going to deviate a little bit here. I’ve gotta ask, something that Delayne and I speculated on in the primary segment when we were chatting was the type of market that they were shopping at in the city. Was it based on a Cost Plus?

JAYBEAR1701: Rosencrantz and Guildenstern I don’t actually know what a Cost Plus is.

DARKWICCAN: Cost Plus World Market.

JAYBEAR1701: I don’t know, maybe something like Costco, something like that.

DARKWICCAN: Okay.

JAYBEAR1701: Some place that would have throw pillows and wine. Or Target, Target works too where you have, what do they call it? Not a Super Target? You know, the big Targets where they have the grocery stores inside.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah.

JAYBEAR1701: [inaudible]

DARKWICCAN: Immediately we were thinking Cost Plus World Market because they have a lot of kitschy international items from around the world, and they also sell alcohol, so we’re just picturing Waverly over by the rugs and pillows.

JAYBEAR1701: Well no, I did not think about it as a World Market but that would totally work, yeah.

DARKWICCAN: But I also like the fact that you weren’t specific about what market, you didn’t give us a brand, it was just like “this is a store that has these items.” [laughs] “I gotta go to the throw-pillow-and-wine store, let’s go.”

JAYBEAR1701: Yeah, they do exist.

DARKWICCAN: They do, there are very specific niche-y stores out there, man.

JAYBEAR1701: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: So something that you tapped into as an author and I feel like you tapped into this before we saw evidence for it in canon, but you tapped into Waverly’s predilection for jealousy. So I’m curious, what clues in season one led you to this?

JAYBEAR1701: Um, so I’m gonna give you my first answer is I didn’t remember any of that. My intention for that one chapter, to be honest, was that I wanted to introduce a character named Morgan Freeman who in my head looked like Eliza Taylor.

DARKWICCAN: [laughs]

JAYBEAR1701: [laughs] And just putting myself in Waverly’s shoes, if I had a crush on this girl and I was really interested in her but I was too afraid to make a move, and then I bump into her but you see this bombshell who looks like Eliza Taylor being all buddy buddy with her, with Nicole. I would be like, “ooh, god.” I don’t know if I would even call it threatened, but yeah, maybe just a tad jealous, a tad insecure, but I will confess I actually mentioned this to Nic earlier, I was like, “oh my gosh, I don’t know what to say,” and Nic was like, “Jay, don’t you remember in the first episode when Waverly thought Champ of all people went off with another girl, she kicked down a door and shot a shotgun at this girl before she realised it was Wynonna. If that doesn’t scream jealousy I don’t know what does.” And I was, “shit” I don’t know if I can cuss on this show?

DARKWICCAN: You can totally fucking cuss on this show.

JAYBEAR1701: Okay great, I was like, “shit you’re right.” So I wasn’t going to steal Nic’s answer but that would have been the perfect answer, but the true answer is that I was thinking that Eliza Taylor would make any girl feel insecure.

DARKWICCAN: And I think that is fair, absolutely. And to your point, and Nic’s point as well, hello Nic, yes that is her entrance into the world of  _ Wynonna Earp _ . She kicked the door down and blew a hole in the wall but to me that was more like, I didn’t read that as jealousy, I more read that as, “he’s doing it again.”

JAYBEAR1701: Maybe she was actually aiming at Champ. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Yeah.

JAYBEAR1701: No, because she wouldn’t miss if she was.

DARKWICCAN: I think it was a warning shot. Here’s the thing, firing a warning shot with a buckshot sawn off shotgun? I mean? It’s a miracle nobody got hit. [laughs]

JAYBEAR1701: That’s true, that’s true. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Whether it was buckshot or birdshot [inaudible] But yeah, she was just firing in the general direction of the pair of them, and this is just me, because everyone interprets stuff differently, I read that as, “this is happening again?”

JAYBEAR1701: Now that I’m listening to you I totally agree with that too. You guys make compelling arguments.

DARKWICCAN: Here’s the thing though, because Nic and I live in the same city and when we would get together for live watches of the show when it was running, and we will do it again next year Nic is the most insightful, perceptive person and they would just nail it, like “this is what I think is going to happen” like two episodes later. And they were right every time and it got really depressing actually because they were always right about the negative stuff. [laughs]

JAYBEAR1701: Aww. Yeah, Nic’s very insightful, a genius too if you didn’t know, by the way.

DARKWICCAN: I completely agree, but I think you hold your own in that department as well, I would say you hold your own as well.

JAYBEAR1701: Ah, thanks.

DARKWICCAN: So out of curiosity, the story wraps up essentially with Gus sending Waverly off to meet up with Nicole at the station right? And then we see the aftermath of episode 113 where we get Gus very romantically waxing lyrical about soulmates and drawing that parallel when she sees Nicole and Waverly obviously together together. So that’s kind of where the story ends. If you were to write a follow up where Gus were to return to Purgatory with Alice or whatever. What do you think she would think about these two clueless idiots had finally gotten together and how their relationship had progressed?

JAYBEAR1701: I will say that I was very sad that Gus was not in season two, just because I think if she ever found out about the hot tub thing, and the secret wife, I just don’t think either of Wayhaught would be alive. She’d just take them out, what is wrong with you two? So it’s probably a good thing that she wasn’t around. But for season three I felt like they were in a pretty good place in season three so she knew….

DARKWICCAN: Up until the whole garden fiasco, yeah.

JAYBEAR1701: I think she would be really proud of them, especially if she did know about all that crazy in season two and to see that they kind of have gotten to this place where they can rely on each other, they’re a pretty steady couple. I don’t know how she would feel about, is the fandom in agreement that Waverly proposed to Nicole or is that up for debate still?

DARKWICCAN: I feel like that’s still kind of up for debate. I think that the majority of the fandom is leaning more toward yeah that was a solid proposal. What the question, I believe, was Nicole going to say yes or not? That, I think, is the question. And apparently they did two takes, one with a very clear yes, and another more ambiguous, and of course they went with the more ambiguous take.

JAYBEAR1701: Of course.

DARKWICCAN: Because of course they were going to…. But I mean, the way they were holding each other’s hands at the table when Wynonna was dishing out the sleeper shots, The implication is that some sort of a positive agreement happened on that porch, whether words were spoken aloud or not. I honestly, I don’t know, I genuinely don’t know, with this show who knows what is going to happen next? And there have been quite a few authors and fans who have pointed out that Waverly’ thought process, or apparent thought process, behind that proposal maybe isn’t the greatest reason to want to get married. Right? And they still do have a lot of stuff they need to talk about, they’re more on the same page than they ever were, but they’re not entirely on the same page on a lot of important things and they need to be able to have those conversations, even if it’s not on screen. Even if it’s an implied conversation off-screen that we then get a resolution for on-screen, whatever it is. So, I think that Emily and the writers are incredible in that they can handle nuance and blunt force objects at the same time so we’ll just have to see how they handle this side of it. I talk too much, sorry. [laughs]

JAYBEAR1701: You’re actually jogging my memory with conversations I’ve had with other authors, you are reminding me, that’s a great point about maybe the proposal not coming from the best of places, and I think that angle I think Gus would kind of question whether it was too soon. But I think ultimately she would support Waverly, and Nicole, in whatever they ultimately decide. 

DARKWICCAN: Oh, absolutely she would.

JAYBEAR1701: Whether it’s hold off, or get married. I actually think Gus, if she was around, would be more appalled by the fact that Wynonna slept with Waverly’s dad and all that. Oh and Mama Earp coming back. That would be more points of conflict for Gus than Wayhaught.

DARKWICCAN: And again, we genuinely don’t know, the way that they left things at the end of season three with the apparent end of the curse, we’ve got missing townspeople, we’ve got Waverly stuck in the garden, Doc went in after her, we don’t know where Nicole and Jeremy and Robin are, we don’t know what’s going on with Valdez, who has yet to truly be introduced. We just don’t know. The fact is they have set up a perfect opportunity to clean slate themselves as much as they can. I mean, this could be a massive reset for the entire series. We just don’t know, it’ll be very interesting to see what happens next.

JAYBEAR1701: I know, and we’re so far out. I can’t wait, I can’t handle it.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, i know. And they have to accomplish so much in so little time, it’s going to be nuts. I’m super excited.

JAYBEAR1701: Do we know when filming starts?

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, January sixth.

JAYBEAR1701: Okay that’s great.

DARKWICCAN: So, it’s happening, it’s happening. Okay so, taking this bus and turning it firmly back on to talking about your story.

JAYBEAR1701: Sorry.

DARKWICCAN: No, tangents are awesome. I love ‘em. Okay so you wrote this story from Gus’ perspective, if you were to write another third party perspective on Wayhaught for later seasons, who would you choose to write from?

JAYBEAR1701: Season two I would totally pick Shae.

DARKWICCAN: Ooooh.

JAYBEAR1701: Because I think that would be an interesting dynamic. I was lucky enough to get a copy of the script, I guess the shooting script, for 211, which is one of my favourite episodes and in the script version Shae does actually appear in that alternate reality that’s created, and she has a kind of interesting dynamic with Nicole where she’s trying to… she’s convinced that this place isn’t Nicole, that she doesn’t belong there, and they could just try again, and all this stuff and Nicole’s just not into it. Which I’m kind of sad that that… I don’t know if they filmed that and it just got cut. But yeah, exploring that aspect of if I were Shae what is it about this podunky town that Nicole loves so much, why would she choose this place, or this girl, over her? She seems like a very sleek sophisticated doctor, obviously very beautiful too, so that would be interesting I think to explore.

DARKWICCAN: Please write this story.

JAYBEAR1701: [laughs] Nic thinks I’m obsessed with Shae, I’m not by the way. I just think it’s fascinating.

DARKWICCAN: It is.

JAYBEAR1701: And then I’m thinking about season three, I would think, it’s a toss up between Julian and Mama Earp. I can imagine… so we don’t find out Julian’s Waverly’s dad until the end.

DARKWICCAN: Well Julian doesn’t find out Julian’s Waverly’s dad until the end.

JAYBEAR1701: Exactly. But I think it would be interesting from his perspective, for whatever reason that he can’t explain, that he feels very protective of Waverly. Or maybe he’s hanging out with Nicole and, I don’t know, for whatever reason he feels the need to size her up and just kind of make sure… it’s just like an inexplicable feeling that he feels towards Waverly to test out the waters and make sure Nicole’s okay. But I feel like Mama Earp would do the same thing right? Is it Wynonna or Waverly who tells her? “Oh, I have a girlfriend”, or whatever, and she’s just like, “oh.” So that would be interesting too, to explore from a mother’s perspective. How would I feel if my child came out to me? I personally think I would be open-minded and everything like that, and maybe that would be me channelling my relationship with my own mom who really took a while to accept it and be comfortable with it. Just kind of work through that with Mama Earp. And maybe she just doesn’t care, maybe she’s like, “okay that’s fine as long as Nicole loves Waverly.” That’s fine too. But I could see her having a protective streak as well and wanting to make sure Nicole’s not going to hurt her baby girl. You know, that kind of thing.

DARKWICCAN: I completely agree, go ahead.

JAYBEAR1701: It would have been nice to see a scene between Nicole and Mama Earp, the same that she had with Doc, ugh. I mean I love Doc but still, ugh.

DARKWICCAN: Well, I mean I completely agree that Michelle Earp is incredibly protective of Waverly given the fact that she allowed herself to be possessed by a demon for fifteen, sixteen years? 

JAYBEAR1701: Right, yeah.

DARKWICCAN: Prior to Jolene escaping her grasp, and then immediately back after Waverly and of course Mama immediately broke out of prison to try to save Waverly again. So she definitely has a protective streak over Waverly so I can definitely see… I would have loved to see a shovel talk between Nicole and Michelle for sure but actually, Wynonna didn’t out Waverly, Wynonna said Waverly’s dating a cop like that’s the worst possible thing she could think of...

JAYBEAR1701: That’s right, thank you.

DARKWICCAN: And then Waverly says, “her name is Nicole.” So that’s a lot of information for Mama to be absorbing at once. [laughs]

JAYBEAR1701: [laughs] Yes, you’re right, yes. I obviously need to re-watch the season.

DARKWICCAN: I would love either or both of those perspectives. Honestly I think there’s more meat on the bone to dig into with Mama than Julian.

JAYBEAR1701: Yeah, totally, totally.

DARKWICCAN: But yeah, I think definitely I would love your Shae POVPs, I would love your whomever POVPs, I think that would be great. You have such a fantastic ability to tap into these characters that we don’t know a whole lot about, especially Shae.

JAYBEAR1701: [laughs] Shae. Sometimes that’s easier.

DARKWICCAN: Seriously, we don’t know a whole lot about… we know character, we know her character break down but we don’t really know her.

JAYBEAR1701: Yeah, sometimes I find those easier to write, you know you don’t get caught up in anxiety or worry that you’re going to get the voices wrong, something wrong about the character, that’s my greatest fear, not being true to the character, and when we don’t know as much we have more leeway to make things up within reason.

DARKWICCAN: Right, it’s the Chrissy Nedley effect.

JAYBEAR1701: Yeah, yeah, exactly.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah. Well, Jay, this has been so much fun, I’ve had so much fun chatting with you. As you know we do have our final question that we must ask. But you were on the show before, so you got the desert island question. So we had to come up with an extra special final question for you. And your buddy Nic, your writing partner Nic has come up quite frequently in our conversation this evening so I think it’s only appropriate that we put Nic in the hot seat whether they can defend themselves or not. And I would like to know if you could challenge Haughtbreaker Nic with a fic prompt, what would it be?

JAYBEAR1701: I’ve thought about this long and hard...

DARKWICCAN: That’s what she said.

JAYBEAR1701: And so truth be told, I prompt Nic all the time, like all the time, and I get ignored. Because I literally will be going through my day and something will happen and I’ll be instantly, “oh Nic, write me a whatever AU.” It could be anything, professional cuddler AU, which is a thing?

DARKWICCAN: It is a thing.

JAYBEAR1701: I would pick Waverly as the professional cuddler, well, either of them would work. Yeah, professional cuddler AU, one time we went to Medieval Times together, I said, “Nic, write me a Medieval Times AU,” got shot down. I’ve asked for a Grease AU, Gymnastics AU, Soccer AU, but then we both know nothing about soccer so I understood. So, a couple of prompts, my first prompt is I prompt Nic to finish all of the unfinished works in progress that are pending,  _ At Her Service _ especially because I love that one. My second prompt, because that will get ignored, I would like a… and I actually prompted this as a collab for us, a post season three collab, but it never took off because apparently I’m evil, I want a really angsty post-season three fic about Waverly and Doc getting out of the garden many, many, many years later, to the point where… neither of them have really aged let’s say, but to the point where Nicole has already kind of moved on, either in my evil prompts maybe Nicole’s married, maybe they have kids, so what do you do at that point? This is not even an original thought but one of my favourite movies is Castaway and it always kills me at the end that Tom Hanks, spoiler alert, finally leaves the island to reunite with the love of his life but she’s moved on and what do you do then? I think that would just be an interesting exploration. I’m not gonna say it’s a happy marriage, or maybe it is? I don’t know if there’s a happy ending there, or not, and Nic was like, “no!”

DARKWICCAN: See, I think Nic might be right. You may be the angst queen.

JAYBEAR1701: [laughs] But I will prompt a post season three fic, maybe not that one, but a post season three fic [several inaudible words] would need a different angle.

DARKWICCAN: Awesome. Okay, Nic, if you’re listening, and you will be because I’m at least going to play this part for you, the gauntlet hath been thrown my friend. And I do have to say if there are any other authors out there who are listening to this prompt and thinking, “ha, I might want to try my hand at that,” you are of course welcome to. Jay, thank you so much to chatting with us, and I look forward to seeing whatever you throw up for us next.

JAYBEAR1701: Okay, thank you so much.

MUSIC: DON’T DEAL WITH THE DEVIL BY KRISTOFFER MADIGAN

And that'S all for this episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction. Thanks for joining us.

Tremendous thanks to jaybear1701 for talking with us about their story Gus!

  
  


Thanks also to our announcer Byron Tidwell for our intro 

Background music for the episode was:

A Proper Story by Darren Korb

SPOT MUSIC BY Eric Barone

Jollification by Thomas newman

and the outro music is Don't Deal with the Devil by Kristoffer Madigan

If you have questions or comments for the podcast you can find us on Twitter at E-F-A underscore Podcast and on Facebook at E-F-A Podcast. 

And you can find all of our episodes, old and new, at our website E-F-A Podcast dot com.

And if you're listening on iTunes, please take a moment to rate and review our show.

Thanks for tuning in, and we hope you'll join us again next time for another episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction. Until then, READ MORE FIC!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Episodes post Mondays at 8am PST
> 
> Visit our Website http://efapodcast.com/ for all episodes old and new!
> 
> Follow us on Twitter: @efa_podcast
> 
> And on Facebook: facebook.com/EFAPodcast


	15. [JAUNTY MUSIC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week DW and Delayne don top hats and cravats to discuss Orange17's Gentleman Jack AU 'Wyatt Hall and Stetson House'!

[Click HERE to Listen!](http://efapodcast.com/jaunty-music)

Read the Fic!

'Wyatt Hall and Stetson House' by Orange17

Episode Artwork by Chantal Zeegers

This Week's Reverse Sponsor is: Iddstar!

Episode transcript for the Deaf/HOH/APD by AriesBlueBacon

Transcript by MrsBlueBacon

EFA Episode 315- [Jaunty Music]

[ph] – Indicates preceding word has been spelled phonetically

[sic] – Indicates preceding word has been transcribed verbatim

MUSIC : Write My Story by Olly Anna

ANNOUNCER GUY : You've tuned in to the Earp Fiction Addiction, a fan podcast all about  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. Join our intrepid host DarkWiccan and Delayne as they dive deep into the sometimes sweet, sometimes spicy, and always varied world of fanfiction for the  _ Wynonna Earp _ fandom.

MUSIC : A Proper Story by Darren Korb

DARKWICCAN : Thanks announcer guy and welcome everybody, to this week’s episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction, the podcast dedicated entirely to  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. I am your host, DarkWiccan, and with me, with her emotional support thermometer...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...is my delightful cohost-

DELAYNE : Hi, it’s Delayne. It’s not illegal. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : It’s not illegal. You’re allowed. You are allowed to have your emotional support thermometer.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : It’s alright.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Oh gosh. I’m just so excited for this episode. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yes. [laughter] I would never dream of coming between you and your thermometer.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] So, if that isn’t a hint about what we’re talking about today, I don’t know what is.

DELAYNE : Wasn’t there some jaunty music goin’ on in the background...

DARKWICCAN : There...

DELAYNE : ...at the start of the show? Or at least some...

DARKWICCAN : ...might be, during the show, at some point.

DELAYNE : At some point.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : At some point there will be. Yeah. [laughter]

DELAYNE : Mhmm yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Uh, but before we dive into uh, the coal pit of our...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...discussion [laughter] [CONTENT CENSORED. PLEASE VISIT EFAPODCAST.COM FOR FULL TRANSCRIPT]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Let’s talk about some, some nineteenth century gender justice. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [clears throat] If you haven’t figured it out by now, particularly given the rapid pace that I’m currently moving at, um, [laughter] uh, we are talking about  _ Gentleman Jack _ AUs. Alternate universe stories where the uh, premise is  _ Gentleman Jack _ or the characters of  _ Gentleman Jack _ have been merged with the characters of  _ Wynonna Earp _ into a glorious...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...glorious meal that the Earl of Sandwich would be most proud of.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Um, there are only a couple of  _ Gentleman Jack _ AUs currently up on A O 3. We will be focusing on one of them, but I just wanted to make sure you all knew that there was more than one out there. Uh, we have selected “Wyatt Hall and Stetson House” by orange seventeen (Orange17) known on Twitter as dubious orange (DubiousOrange17). We’ve selected this one for a couple reasons. One, it’s fantastic, and as you know we only talk about the good stuff here...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : …[clears throat] not to say the other one isn’t excellent, but...

DELAYNE : [laughter] [unintelligible]

DARKWICCAN : ...this one is closer to completion than the other one, so we though, ya know what, this is the one that’s gonna be done by the time the episode airs. So, we thought we’d throw all of our, throw all of our deeds into one coal pit.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I’m running out of...

DELAYNE : [laughter] That, that did not work. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : That didn’t work as well. I’m sorry everyone. I did try.

DELAYNE : [laughter] I, it was, I, you make a valid point as uh, what, not ten minutes before recording, uh, I went ahead and refreshed and went “oh crap, there’s a new chapter.” [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : In fairness though, the new chapter was actually posted much earlier today.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Yes, but I didn’t think to check until ten minutes before recording.

DARKWICCAN : Oh, I see. I see. So, you had the window open to the fic...

DELAYNE : Yes.

DARKWICCAN : ...and you just hadn’t refreshed it since the last time you were reading it, probably...

DELAYNE : Yes. Exactly.

DARKWICCAN : ...yesterday. Ok, gotcha.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Alright. [laughter]

DELAYNE : I have a lot of tabs open, just sayin’. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Oh, yeah. Ya know, I’m not gonna sit here and talk about my method for reading fic. That’s not why we’re here. We’re here to talk about the fic that we’re reading. Ok.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Jaunty music. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Jaunty music. [hums] Ok, so again, we’re talking about “Wyatt Hall and Stetson House” by Orange17. Let me tell you what, Delayne...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...what is it you said to me yesterday, while you were reading this story?

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : You said something very, very accurate.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Hold on, let me just pull up messenger. That’ll be easier. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : My response was a quick and simple, “I agree”.

DELAYNE : You agree, yeah. Ok, um, yeah, I was, I messaged you and said “Orange is an f’n genius for the way they’ve woven  _ Gentleman Jack _ and  _ Wynonna _ together. Just wanted to put that out there.” [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yes. And I just said, “I agree” because they didn’t try to make Wynonna, or Nicole, or Waverly into um, Anne Lister or Ann Walker. They didn’t try to do that. They let them be their own characters, with elements of the Lister and Walker women. So, they really are their own characters, and also, very interesting.

DELAYNE : Right. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : With quirks, and like, and unique personality traits. I mean, you would think an easy thing to do, right, would be to make Nicole the Anne Lister character...

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...right, that’s the easy thing to do. Um, but that’s not what...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...Orange did. Orange said “no, no, no, we’re not going that way.” Because we have a situation where we have two sisters in Wynonna and Waverly and then in  _ Gentleman Jack _ , historically, both in the show and in history, we have the sisters Anne and Marian, right, so, so Orange was like, “well, there we go.”

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So, then the impulse might be to make one of the sisters like Anne Lister, but no, because that wouldn't have worked.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Right?!

DARKWICCAN : So, yeah.

DELAYNE : ‘Cause Wynonna being Anne Lister, which kind of works, but also kinda doesn’t. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : It doesn’t. It, ya know, especially if you, well, now you have Nicole, what are you gonna do with Nicole? Well, Nicole kinda falls into then Ann Walker’s shoes, but that doesn’t work.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So, so, again, uh, Orange was very, very clever in the way they essentially took the setting, the period, and certain character traits from the women of the show, of, of  _ Gentleman Jack _ , and wove them in to the characters of Wynonna, Waverly, and Nicole, but in a way that was believable and not like...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...I’m painting a facade on these characters to just meet the brief of a  _ Gentleman Jack _ mashup.

DELAYNE : Uh, well said. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Thank you. I feel like I had to work really hard to get there, but hopefully [laughter] it makes sense in the end.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Ok, well, I mean, just starting out, it works with Wynonna being the one who was traveling ‘cause Wynonna’s...

DARKWICCAN : Yes.

DELAYNE : ...coming back home, just like…

DARKWICCAN : Yes.

DELAYNE : ...Anne Lister’s coming back home...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : ...and it’s a big deal, like “oh my goodness”. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Right, and much like, much like Anne Lister, Wynonna is a force of nature.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : And she refuses to comply with society’s rules, so she does, kind of, dress in the Anne Lister fashion, and she got her best bud, her bff, Nicole...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...to, to do the same thing. The difference is that...

DELAYNE : No, it was Nicole who started it.

DARKWICCAN : Oh, Nicole started it?

DELAYNE : Yes, Nicole started it, and purchased Wynonna...

DARKWICCAN : Oh. Thank you for that.

DELAYNE : ...an outfit because Nicole was tired of Wynonna stealing her clothes. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Oh, that’s what it was. Oh, thank you for the refresher.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Sorry, I, sorry, I was reading only the most recent few chapters as a refresher. Thank you for reminding me.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Right. Yeah, so, definitely, again, in this instance, Wynonna is um, she’s straight and Nicole is not. [laughter] But interestingly, where Wynonna is more like Anne Lister in that she is a force to be reckoned with, Nicole um, although she does have her, kind of, confidence is there, she also has a um, anxiety like Ann Walker.

DELAYNE : And that was, I’m pretty sure that, once I reached that point that’s when I messaged you and said “this is fucking brilliant” because...

DARKWICCAN : Yes.

DELAYNE : ...picturing Nicole as Ann Walker it doesn’t quite work, but the way Orange wove in that anxiety...

DARKWICCAN : Uh huh.

DELAYNE : ...in, in the perfect way and also in a way that connects with canon...

DARKWICCAN : Yes.

DELAYNE : ...was...

DARKWICCAN : Yes.

DELAYNE : ...I mean [laughter] just...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. Again. Yeah.

DELAYNE : [laughter] I have no words, obviously. I can’t word talk speak, whatever, it’s hard. This is so damn good.

DARKWICCAN : I love it when authors surprise me with interpretations that I never in a million years would have thought of.

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : And that is exactly what Orange has done here. I never would have been, I’m not gonna say I wouldn’t have been clever enough. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : But, I will say that I don’t know that I would have been um, well, no I won’t say that I’m not creative enough, I just don’t think that my mind would have made the connections the way that Orange has done. And...

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...uh, yeah, that’s just it. My mind, different brains, right. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So, it’s just so creative. And then you’ve got Waverly sort of filling the Marian role, and...

DELAYNE : Which I adore. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...yes.

DELAYNE : Because that, that relationship between Waverly and Wynonna also works so well in the setting. Unbelievably...

DARKWICCAN : Right.

DELAYNE : ...well.

DARKWICCAN : Exactly. It, it’s perfect. Absolutely perfect. You’ve got the perfect sisterly rivalry, but there’s still that love of each other, that they support and love each other even when they’re bickering, and um, and again, so you might be going, listeners, if you haven’t read the story yet, you might be going “wait a minute. Wait a minute. Hold on. Hold on. You’ve got Wynonna kind of, kind of as a proxy Anne Lister and you’ve got Nicole kind of, kind of as a proxy Ann Walker. Wait a minute.”...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : …”Isn’t this supposed to be a WayHaught fic?” Well, of course it is.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : We already did the WynHaught episode this season. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Uh [laughter], of course it is, so instead of it being a, like, uh, Wynonna pursuing Nicole, it is definitely Nicole, I wouldn’t even say pursuing, more like that gravitational, magnetic pull to Waverly.

DELAYNE : Ugh, yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. Yeah. Um, so, and of course Waverly being, gravitating the other direction, so I mean, ya know.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Uh, but then instead of having Wynonna comforting um, Nicole when Nicole has an anxiety, uh, attack, um, it’s Waverly who is there, ya know, so, in the show, or historically, Anne Lister stayed at Ann Walker’s home and when Ann Walker thought there were voices coming from the clock, Anne Lister was like “I’ll inspect that.” Uh, so, in this instance it’s not voices coming from a clock.

DELAYNE : Uh, I was grateful for that. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, I was too, but it’s Waverly staying over and it’s Nicole having anxiety about making sure that all of the candles and all of the fireplaces are out. And I don’t wanna tell you why.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I don’t wanna tell you why, but um, the reason, as Delayne said earlier, is related tangentially, within the  _ Wynonna Earp _ canon, and it’s just, again, I’m just gonna keep saying brilliant.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I mean, hold on, let me pull up thesaurus dot com [laughter]...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...so we can use some other adjectives and adverbs here. Uh.

DELAYNE : I’m just gonna stick with brilliant. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Gonna stick with brilliant? Ok.

DELAYNE : Modify it by fucking brilliant. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : There you go. Genius. Uh.

DELAYNE : Well, I guess I used genius when I messaged you. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yes.

DELAYNE : Um, fics like these where I don’t take notes. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Ah.

DELAYNE : ‘Cause I just couldn’t put it down. [laughter] I seriously just read this in however long it took me to red [ph] it, and did not put it down.

DARKWICCAN : As long as it took you to “red” it? Is that, did you seriously...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...just say that?

DELAYNE : I’ve had...

DARKWICCAN : You’re so, you’re so thrown by how amazing this fic is that you can’t even English anymore.

DELAYNE : Correct. That is...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : ...that is exactly it.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] Is it warm in here? I don’t feel very good. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Um, but just like in, well, not just like, but as a parallel to uh, the um, issues with the Rossens that Anne Lister had...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...we have an issue with Wynonna and Robert, uh, Svane.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : And, it’s kinda...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : What? What? What?

DELAYNE : I just, just the, the brilliance of this, as well. And of course, making Nicole just like Ann Walker was related to all these people, Nicole is...

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm.

DELAYNE : ...related through, what, the family was very good at convenient marriages to gain more.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, so Robert is like her second cousin or something, like somehow.

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. Yeah.

DELAYNE : They’re married some, somewhere her family members are married to his family members.

DARKWICCAN : Right, right. Yeah. Which, I mean, wasn’t uncommon in that time.

DELAYNE : Exactly.

DARKWICCAN : Ya know, keep the, yeah. So, Robert Svane has his eyes on the Lister, erp, on the Earp, um, land, Earp property.

DELAYNE : Wyatt Hall.

DARKWICCAN : Wyatt Hall, yeah. It’s...

DELAYNE : Or Wyatt House. Was it...

DARKWICCAN : Wyatt Hall, no Wyatt Hall.

DELAYNE : ...Wyatt Hall and Stetson House.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Ok.

DARKWICCAN : You wanna try that again?

DELAYNE : [laughter] Um, yeah, Mr. Svane has his eye on Wyatt Hall.

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm. And the land on which Wyatt Hall sits.

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : And because he believes, and this is one of those kinda things that I’ve seen pop up multiple times in, mostly, like, ranch AUs...

DELAYNE : Yes...

DARKWICCAN : ...uh...

DELAYNE : ...I noticed that, too. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. Where Robert will make some sort of, well, Bobo, will make some sort of claim on the land, where he’ll say he was promised the land by Curis or by Ward, or something to that effect. Similar situation here, Robert is claiming that there was a deal made where he would get the land via Waverly’s hand in marriage. Um, and so, this is a lot of bologna.

DELAYNE : Well, it was [laughter], well, it was Willa’s hand.

DARKWICCAN : Well, it was Willa’s hand, and then it just kind of, and of course, Wynonna’s not gonna go out for it, so...

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...so now he’s...

DELAYNE : No one else is lining up now that Willa’s gone.

DARKWICCAN : Right. Right.

DELAYNE : They have a similar tragic backstory. Family members lost.

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm. Yes. So, so now, um, he has his sights set on Waverly to fulfill this promise that was apparently...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...made, so now we’ve got Bobo slash Robert breathing down the necks of Wynonna and Waverly and really, Nicole, because you’ve got Nicole and Waverly in this very delicate relationship, um, the beginnings of a very delicate relationship.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So, you have that conflict going on, so, it’s not just the romance with uh, Waverly and Nicole, it’s not just the drama of uh, Nicole’s anxiety brought on by her experiences as a younger child, it’s not just Wynonna stomping about the place being Wynonna...

DELAYNE : [laughter] And we don’t have to deal with the coal. I do like that part. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, there is, there are no coal pits, there are no coal pits in this story. Which, ya know, I don’t blame Orange for leaving that out...

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...because...

DELAYNE : It’s a lot.

DARKWICCAN : ...it’s a lot, ya know. It’s a lot. Really, what Orange, I mean, Orange is just spectacular uh, very, just a spectacularly inventive writer and one thing that they excel at, and one thing that fic authors in general excel at, but Orange really makes the mark, is in diving into the intricacies of the characters and what makes them tick, and that absolutely applies here in the storytelling, and really, we spend a lot of time getting to learn and understand, particularly, what is going on with Nicole, which I really appreciate, uh, the time spent.

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : That being said, this story moves incredibly fast, much like Anne Lister’s walk.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Or the high flyer that she drove.

DARKWICCAN : Uh huh.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I mean, really, no, I’m serious though, the pacing of this storyline reminds me of the episode of  _ Gentleman Jack _ where uh, she’s in, I think it’s the Netherlands, and she is at that, the royal ball, and she is just hustlin’ through.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : The, the, like, the, the, the palace or whatever, to get, to get to the main ballroom. She is on, I mean, Anne Lister’s always on a mission, but that I think is the fastest in the series that we see her walk, at least from that point of view.

DELAYNE : Huh.

DARKWICCAN : So, that is how I would equate the pacing to...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...this storytelling.

DELAYNE : [laughter] It’s, but the look on her face. [laughter] Anyway, we’re not talking about that, we’re talking about this.

DARKWICCAN : We’re not talking about that. That’s fine, yeah. Uh, but, but yeah, Orange definitely has a goal in sight, um, and they are barreling toward it, uh, even so, despite the, the pace being quite jaunty...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...um, you don’t feel like you’re missing out. You don’t feel like things are being left off, ya know, it is, it is incredibly efficient, but effective and thorough storytelling, and yeah. I’m looking forward to the final chapter ‘cause as, as of...

DELAYNE : Cliffhanger. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...as of today’s recording, um, the penultimate chapter has been posted, and at the pace these chapters have been going up, I anticipate that, um, I am not shy at all to say...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...this will definitely be completed by the time the episode airs.

DELAYNE : That’s nice you can have that kind of confidence.

DARKWICCAN : Yes. And, now I’m gonna have to hold Orange to it. Uh [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : But somehow I don’t think it’s gonna be an issue. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So, I have to ask you, Delayne, ‘cause, I’ve, as usual, have railroaded this primary segment, what are your, what are some of your favorite moments from the story so far?

DELAYNE : I, I do enjoy the uh, as much as they are background characters and, of course, written in the story as mostly servants, I [laughter] because of watching  _ Gentleman Jack _ and the way Anne Lister treats her servants, almost kind of buddy buddy, it works really well in this and ya know, it translates well over to the fic, and of course, Wynonna and Waverly and Nicole treat their servants well, and rely on them a lot. They are their family, ya know.

DARKWICCAN : I do enjoy the descriptions of Jeremy...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...as Nicole’s butler.

DELAYNE : [laughter] I do enjoy Fish getting hit by the door. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] As is Wynonna’s...

DELAYNE : As Jeremy jumps out of the carriage.

DARKWICCAN : Yes.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Like [laughter], so, just, yeah, the ensemble of the characters, everyone in this fic is well placed and just excellent and it, ya know, a little bit of that comedic relief as well. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : Because yes, the bumbling footman. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm.

DELAYNE : Constantly tripping. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I also, I also really liked how in place of, ya know, again, referring back to the source material of  _ Gentleman Jack _ , uh, you’ve got Anne Lister’s aunt and uncle, um, who live at Shibden Hall, um, in this instance with, at Wyatt, um, Hall, we have...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...we have Gus, Aunt Gus and Mama, so Michelle, so you have them kind of filling...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...those roles.

DELAYNE : Which, I think works ‘cause Anne Lister said that was her Aunt, her Aunt was her father’s sister, so those are siblings, right?

DARKWICCAN : Yep. Mhmm.

DELAYNE : So, the siblings in the house um, it would have been nice to see a little bit more.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, but I mean, uh...

DELAYNE : Like, yeah, they’re not as, them half asleep, nodding off when someone, isn’t that, wasn’t that scene used? I’m really, see, and I just read this and I can’t remember very well.

DARKWICCAN : Yes, at some point Wynonna comes barreling into the front room and both Gus and Michelle are...

DELAYNE : Dozing off.

DARKWICCAN : Dozing off, yes.

DELAYNE : [laughter] That was a brilliantly used scene.

DARKWICCAN : Yes.

DELAYNE : Just the, [sigh] I feel like I’m repeating myself now, but little, little tiny details, both in  _ Gentleman Jack _ and  _ Wynonna Earp _ have been just so well used.

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm.

DELAYNE : I can’t, I can’t even, and like you, if, I’m sure, well, of course, when I started watching  _ Gentleman Jack _ , I’m sure I had a moment like, “hmm, can I turn this into  _ Wynonna Earp _ ?” And if I thought about it very much, I probably didn’t get very far ‘cause I was like “eh, I can’t put these together.” And so, seeing this put together so well...

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm.

DELAYNE : ...just makes me so happy.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, I mean, honestly, if I were to sit down and write a  _ Gentleman Jack _ AU, it would not have been anywhere near as creative. I would have done the obvious thing of making Nicole Anne Lister, and having Waverly be the Ann Walker character, and Wynonna, I don’t know. I don’t even know if she would have made an appearance.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Um, and, ya know, and there’s no requirement that you have...

DELAYNE : Yeah, Waverly’s sister married in Scotland? That’s not gonna work. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. I mean, potentially, it could work. Ya know, somebody out there, I’m sure, will take it on. Uh, ya know, that, uh, it would be weird to think of Wynonna in an unhappy marriage. [laughter] But, at the same time, not so weird, ya know.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : The difference is the time period, her ability to have autonomy for herself would have been hugely limited.

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : So, especially if, ya know, she’s following more, kind of, traditional roles.

DELAYNE : And that’s why Anne Lister was so important...

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm.

DELAYNE : ...in history to us now, she was a woman out of her time, for sure.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : She had no context for her self identification.

DARKWICCAN : She was living her best life the only way she knew how and unapologetically, and good for her and thank you, Anne Lister.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : And thank you Orange17 for this incredible story.

DELAYNE : Right? ‘Cause, I mean, Wynonna fits that as well. That’s a Wynonna trait.

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm. Yeah.

DELAYNE : Living the best life [laughter] you can...

DARKWICCAN : So, I think...

DELAYNE : ...considering the circumstances.

DARKWICCAN : Yes. So, I think that uh, we’ve gushed about this story as much as we possibly can without being able to bring in the person who has written it and come up with these great ideas, and picking their brain as to how they did it, uh, so yes, of course, we’ll be talking to Orange...

DELAYNE : ‘Cause the brain is a marvelous thing. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yes. We’ll be talking with Orange in our second segment today, [CONTENT CENSORED. PLEASE VISIT EFAPODCAST.COM FOR FULL TRANSCRIPT]

MUSIC : Jaunty Music by Murray Gold

DARKWICCAN : And welcome back everybody, to the Earp Fiction Addiction, the podcast dedicated entirely to  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. I remain your host, DarkWiccan, and with me in a delightful ensemble of cumber bun and top hat is my wonderful cohost-

DELAYNE : [laughter] Delayne.

DARKWICCAN : And joining us for this segment is the author of the fantastic  _ Gentlaman Jack _ mashup AU we were discussing before the break, “Wyatt Hall and Stetson House”, Orange17, also known as DubiousOrange on Twitter, shall we just call you Orange today?

ORANGE : Yeah, that’s probably the easiest.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Awesome, welcome back to the show, Orange, it’s wonderful having you again.

ORANGE : It’s great to be back.

DARKWICCAN : How have you been? I think we saw each other at a convention this past year. Did we?

ORANGE : Yeah. Yeah, at EHCon. It was actually my first con, so it was kind of a roller coaster in a lot of ways, but really cool. It was great to meet so many different people. Um, people like you that I’ve interacted with online, and to actually put a face to a, a username is nice in different ways. So.

DARKWICCAN : Oh yeah. It’s always, it’s always exciting to uh, be able to put a face to a name, or to a voice, uh, kinda fill out the picture in your head.

ORANGE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : And uh, yeah, man, first time con experiences are always a bit overwhelming. Even the small ones, ‘cause I mean, EHCon is tiny compared to like...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...some of the other conventions out there.

ORANGE : Yeah, I...

DELAYNE : Oh, I really hope I get to go next year. [laughter]

ORANGE : ...please go, I’m trying to go back next year for sure.

DELAYNE : Ok.

ORANGE : And I think I’m gonna be at Expo too. More faces to names, or Twitter handles, or other usernames.

DELAYNE : [laughter[

DARKWICCAN : Awesome, that is very exciting. Yeah, right now our plan is to be at both Expo and EHCon next year, um, uh, it, ya know, we will have a little person that we have to, kind of, take into consideration, but they are portable and travel, so. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DELAYNE : Thank goodness you’re tall, right.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. So, uh, yeah, it’s funny, we’ve had a number of friends who have had children, and they’re going, “if you’re going to get any traveling done, do it in the first year because they don’t, you don’t have to pay for them. You don’t have to buy them a ticket, you don’t have to, like, it’s like the perfect time to travel. They’re portable, they’re small, they fit in little bags. You’ll be fine.” Oh, great. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ORANGE : That’s good advice though.

DARKWICCAN : It is. It’s good advice. So, [laughter].

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So, yeah, so I hope to see you at Expo and at EHCon next year, that would be really cool. Did you have a lot of time, a lot of time, let me try that again. [clears throat] Did you have a lot of fun chatting up other fic authors that you’d met through the tweets?

ORANGE : Oh, yeah. Definitely. Uh, that was probably the best part, by far. Um, I, I would try to run through a list of people that I finally got to net, uh, finally got to meet, but I’m gonna come up horribly short, so I’m not even gonna try. But, um, [laughter] at least...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ORANGE : ...at least it was nice, uh, I can shout out at least one. It was really nice to meet my beta, finally, to meet Lucky, and buy her a couple drinks that she very, very much deserved. So, um, that was a definite highlight amongst meeting everyone else, for sure.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, Lucky is, Lucky is very cool, and I’m so glad that a) you’re working with her as a beta ‘cause she’s a fantastic, fantastic beta, but also meeting her in person. I, first time I met Lucky in person was at Emerald City ComiCon this past March when Kat and Dom came out for that, and she and Bootsncatz and a few other LA Earpers came up, and that was like, it’s always like “oh nice, now I know what you look like.” [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ORANGE : Yeah. ‘Cause it’s weird, like, especially people that have been on the podcast, like, I can, sometimes when I see messages from them, I can almost hear them saying it, if that makes sense.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, totally.

ORANGE : But, I can’t picture a face to go with it, which is really weird ‘cause I’m a very visual person, too. So, um, that was just like a weird mind game that I’ve never had to go through before. Um...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Oh yeah.

ORANGE : ...but it’s a perfect…

DELAYNE : The fact that you can put voices to Twitter handles amazes me. ‘Cause I’m just bad at putting sentences together. [laughter]

ORANGE : Well, a little auditory, too. If, if I see something and hear it I’m much better at retaining it. So, it just sticks with me in a weird way. So, you guys help out a lot with that, actually.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Well, happy to be of service.

DELAYNE : Woohoo.

ORANGE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, it’s so funny how I’ll be recognized by my voice before anything else, especially at conventions, they’ll hear me speaking to, someone will hear me speaking someone and they’ll go “are you DarkWiccan?” [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : “Why yes.” “I could tell by your voice.” I’m like “I know.” [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I’ve got “the voice”, it’s fine. I’ve always had the voice. [laughter] So, but I mean, hey, it’s marketable, so I’m good with it. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Uh, so let’s dive in to chattin’ about good ol’  _ Gentleman Jack _ . Um, this story, there are a couple  _ Gentleman Jack _ AUs up on the board, and we, ya know, in sitting down and deciding, which one are we gonna dive into, it was kind of a no, it was a bit of a no brainer, Orange, quite honestly. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : And, uh, we have just been thoroughly enjoying the storytelling within your AU, and uh, we wanna, I think we both wanna pick your brain about it a bit, but I’m gonna be the gracious host and toss this first question over to Delayne.

DELAYNE : [laughter] So, when you first considered doing this  _ Gentleman Jack _ crossover AU, did you try to fit Nicole and Waverly directly into the Ann(e)’s shoes?

ORANGE : I really didn’t try to, like, I considered it, ya know, of course, everyone was tweeting that, ya know, they wanna see Nicole as Anne Lister, ya know, strutting around intimidating guys, ya know, kind of stuff, which is a lovely mental image, um, I’m not gonna lie.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ORANGE : Um, but I, I did really struggle with it in different ways. It almost felt shallow, for lack of a better word. Um, when I thought about trying to write it, or trying to create some sort of story around that, um, it, and of course Waverly as Ann Walker is an easier fit with her sister’s away, family is gone, different things like that, um, but when I kept putting Nicole as Anne Lister, I kept getting hung up in a lot of different ways, and it took me awhile to really figure out what um, why I was having that struggle. It really then hid, the family aspect was what I struggled with. I, if you’re putting Nicole as Anne Lister, you’re sort of having to invent a family, um, because I do think that’s important to Anne Lister and to her coming back to Shibden, and some of the experiences that we see with her throughout the show, and, and it was just really not appealing, [laughter] um, to just invent a family and to give Nicole that sort of buy-in with them, just didn’t feel authentic to her, in different ways. So, once I sort of came to that conclusion, I, I’m not sure how it was that I thought of putting Wynonna as sort of an Anne Lister parallel, obviously she’s not a perfect one, um, but that just made a lot more sense to me. Ya know, she in spite of everything that Wynonna goes through in Purgatory before she leaves, she comes back. Which I think is very true to Anne Lister, too. Um, and I don’t know if Nicole was in Anne Lister’s shoes, with that family situation, would she go back to her family. And, and when I really started to grapple with that, it immediately made it clear to me I wasn’t gonna, I couldn’t put her in that spot. Um, ‘cause I really don’t know that she would. Um, I, I think if she was in some sort of equivalent situation, she would not, and, and to try to rationalize her coming back would really, really was a struggle point for me. Um, and so that’s sort of how I ended up with um, sort of, the loose character parallels that I ended up with for my fic.

DARKWICCAN : So, so let me ask you. First of all, Delayne and I kept saying over and over again in the previous segment that you’re a genius.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : For how you figured this all out and how you sorted out the character traits, uh, so I just gotta know, how did you decide which character traits from the  _ Gentleman Jack _ characters to give to the  _ Wynonna Earp _ characters. ‘Cause you kind of divvied them out a bit, like cards. Uh, so I’m just curious how...

DELAYNE : Like you stuck them all in a hat and just picked a few out. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...no, but every decision you made, made absolute...

DELAYNE : Right.

DARKWICCAN : ...total sense. It’s not like, it wasn’t random. Like, it’s very much, there, there was at least, now we could be wrong, you could have been like “eh, I’ll throw a little there, little bit there”, but for us...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...it felt very deliberate and well thought out, so, how did you decide which character traits from, like, Anne Lister’s traits, Ann Walker’s traits, Marian’s traits, ya know, how did you decide to give them, divvy them out, essentially, to the  _ Wynonna Earp _ characters?

ORANGE : Ya know, I actually did put them in a hat and pull them out. [laughter] No, um...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ORANGE : ...uh [laughter], that would be really lucky actually. Um...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

ORANGE : ...but, uh, um, no, I think once I came around to, that there wasn’t gonna be any perfect parallel, I think it really opened the door to really think about um, what made sense for each of them because if I’m already sort of fudging, fudging the  _ Gentleman Jack _ pieces in different ways, um, the, the, you’re having Wynonna as sort of a loose equivalent of Anne Lister, um, I felt like I could, I could, I had more liberty to go um, and just steal and sort of pick and choose different aspects for different characters, but I think, more than anything, what I thought about were the things in  _ Gentleman Jack _ that I wanted to take into it. Um, and I think that made it really easy to put specific traits with specific people. Um, like for instance, I knew I wanted, um, to, to really dive into a parallel of Ann Walker’s, um, mental health issues, um, because I thought that they were really fascinating in the show and in some of the research I did on the real Ann Walker, um, as, as much as I knew that was going to be a hard topic to dive into, I felt like it wouldn’t be authentic to  _ Gentleman Jack _ if I, if I didn’t include some kind of parallel to that. Um, so, so in deciding that I wanted to do that for sure, then of course you have to pick a character, and who’s going to embody that and who’s going to, um, sort of, play out that parallel. Um, I, of course, love the Lister sisters. I love Marian. She’s my favorite, sort of, side character...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ORANGE : ...on a lot of levels. Um...

DELAYNE : Yeah. [laughter]

ORANGE : ...so, of course, we had to have, and I think that’s probably part of my, my love for Marian is how I ended up putting, or thinking of Wynonna and Waverly in that, um, in that, that sort of Lister sister parallel. Um, of course, I wanted to have some lovely moments with them bantering and backing, doing that back and forth. Um, but I also wanted to, to do a sort of equivalent of Jeremy um, from  _ Gentleman Jack _ , and Anne because I like their dynamic and their sort of back and forth, too. So, having a little bit of banter with Michelle and Wynonna, um, was fun, and something that I really wanted to try and do, but also portraying some of the relationships with the servants that they had because I thought that was really fascinating. So, in trying, trying to make sure I hit those four, sort of, things within my fic, it made it easier to pull out traits for each of them and um, pull out traits that felt authentic to the  _ Wynonna Earp _ characters at the same time.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah ‘cause that is the tricky bit, right. I mean, it’s not just that you’re trying to um, pay homage to uh this new series of  _ Gentleman Jack _ and also the historical figures within, but you also have to stay true to the source material of  _ Wynonna Earp _ and the canon traits of those characters, so...

ORANGE : Mhmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...like I said, Delayne and I just kept saying the word genius over and over again, so...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...um, ya nailed it, dude.

ORANGE : Genius might be a strong word, um, but I’ll...

DARKWICCAN : It is a strong word.

DELAYNE : I feel it inadequate, actually.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : The creativity that went, that you, I mean, you may have at the time you were writing this, might have thought, I mean, nobody sits down and goes, “I’m a genius and I’m going to…”, except for maybe Wile E. Coyote, super genius. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : But, but the creativity that, that you utilized in, in these character break downs, and merging traits together but still making it completely true to the source material of both is really, it’s impressive dude. It’s impressive. It’s...

DELAYNE : And very well balanced.

DARKWICCAN : Yes.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Speaking of the minor characters...

ORANGE : I’m making a face…

DELAYNE : Oops, sorry.

DARKWICCAN : Sorry.

ORANGE : No, it’s ok. [laughter] I was saying, I’m making a face that’s not gonna translate over the airwaves.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ORANGE : It’s kind of like an “eep” or like the emoji with the teeth, ya know, just chillin’, ya know.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ORANGE : Possibly.

DELAYNE : [laughter] [sigh] [laughter] That’s beautiful. Um, but to go back to, to the minor characters, and even as you said, Anne Lister’s relationship with her servants, I think I actually mentioned that in the first segment, too. Um, that was, uh, was there any of the minor characters that were, like, were they super easy, or was there one that was super hard to fit where you wanted to?

ORANGE : I think most of them were pretty easy. Um, I, I, I knew very early on that I wanted to have Michelle and Gus, Nedley, and Jeremy and Robin, sort of, in the places that they ended up being, um, I, I don’t think I intended to include so many minor characters, um, to be honest ‘cause it got to be a really long list. Um, but it was, they felt like natural placeholders or spots for even someone who’s there in a very brief spot, like Moody or Clint, um, and you don’t have to explain, ya know, people know who they are enough that they make sense in the role, hopefully. Um, but I think the biggest prob, the biggest one that I struggled with was Doc, um, and not so much for his role necessarily, um, I, I think him as, as work, him working for the Earps made sense in different ways, but more than anything I think what I struggled with was, then what is his dynamic with Wynonna. Um, ‘cause obviously in  _ Wynonna Earp _ , they have a relationship, they have a child together, and I very deliberately left that open ended here, um, because I was kinda scared to touch it because it’s also an awkward situation that he’s working for her, and ya know, do they have some sort of pseudo relationship happening behind the scenes? Maybe. Maybe I’d be ok with that. I don’t know.

DELAYNE : You, you didn’t wanna make it explicit, and say yes or no?

ORANGE : No. It kinda made me feel a little uncomfortable to...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ORANGE : ...pin them down, um, and...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ORANGE : ...I also, I also didn’t, oh go ahead.

DARKWICCAN : I’m sorry. It, it, it felt like you, you put the emphasis on, on Wynonna and Dolls uh, relationship, and, and why that didn’t work out which I’m not going to divulge here. Uh, so if people go read it and find out for themselves, but um, it seemed that, that you put Wynonna’s heart with Dolls. So, I didn’t even think about Doc romantically in this story as I was reading.

ORANGE : Yeah, and, and that’s, I, yeah, and that’s part of the complication too, because she’s very much hung up on Dolls. Very much like Anne Lister’s hung up on previous relationships, but I, I also, my devious thought was that Anne Lister also has these other, uh, friends, as I think one of her friends calls them, close friends...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ORANGE : ...um, that uh, maybe she spends time with, in particular, sleeping arrangements, um...

DARKWICCAN : Ah.

ORANGE : ...and I don’t know that she would do that with Doc. I don’t know. I never wanted to touch. I never wanted to touch that [laughter] um, which sounds...

DARKWICCAN : Gotcha.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ORANGE : ...terrible that I’m admitting to it now. Um...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ORANGE : ...but, that doesn’t seem outside the realm of possibilities.

DARKWICCAN : Well, Wynonna...

DELAYNE : For those that are into it, they can, they can put that mentally into the story for themselves, and they’re happy.

ORANGE : Yeah, but I think there wasn’t anything to gain by having them together. Um, there wasn’t any sort of plot relevance if they’re together or not.

DARKWICCAN : Mmm.

ORANGE : So, um, so hopefully it’s...

DELAYNE : Valid.

ORANGE : ...up to your own opinion. Choose your own adventure with that part of this fic.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] I say that’s completely, as, as Delayne says, valid. Totally fair. Absolutely.

ORANGE : Um, but yeah, I think, I think that was just the biggest struggle and I kind of just tried to ignore it, which probably sounds terrible, but.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Not at all. Not at all.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Uh, so, you touched earlier on wanting to bring uh, elements of Ann Walker’s mental health issues into the portrayal of Nicole’s character, so you kind of gave those issues to Nicole, um, in this story, and uh, uh, you gave it a point of reference, you gave, you gave Nicole, uh, Nicole’s character a past trauma uh, that basically influenced her current state of mental health. Um, now we were very careful in the primary segment not to give too much away what this was, but we made the assumption that you were drawing the idea um, the uh, the main element, the main spark, if you will, [clears throat] of...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ORANGE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...the trauma from canon  _ Wynonna Earp _ stuff, but that may not necessarily be true, so I was just curious, is that what happened? You drew that parallel from  _ Wynonna Earp _ or did you just kinda go, “well, this is a thing that happened in that time and uh, it would be interesting to see if I took this idea and played with it and made it a traumatic experience from Nicole’s past?”

ORANGE : Really both, uh, mostly that we know, the trauma that Wyn, not Wynonna, uh, Nicole has in  _ Wynonna Earp _ and um, just really trying to create a parallel that would be relevant to the time and would also fit the other confines of some of the, the, the story, um, without, sorry, trying to trip up and spill my hand there too much, but yeah, it was mostly trying to, knowing that Nicole has this trauma um, and I do hope we learn some more about it in season four, of  _ Wynonna Earp _ because I was thinking about Nicole and that trauma a lot in putting it into this fic, um, because I may go off on left field here a little bit, but I wonder, Nicole, obviously for the most part, seems like she’s coping very well with it, other than the nightmares, but we also know that Nicole is very hardworking and, and very much gonna throw herself into whatever it is she’s working on, and if that were to be gone, would it play the same way...

DARKWICCAN : Mmm.

ORANGE : ...because in fic Nicole, she has so much free time. She has nothing but time to bro, to brood and think and sort of relive that occurrence in her mind, and...

DELAYNE : Which actually fits well with Ann Walker ‘cause Ann Walker had too much idle time as well. [laughter]

ORANGE : Yeah. Exactly. Exactly. And so ya know, if, if canon Nicole would be in some situation where she can’t work, she doesn’t have those distractions, is she coping in the same way? I, I hope she is, but in some ways it’s probably more interesting if she’s not, but um, so that, that was some of my thought process with it, too. Um, because I, I think it’s so different than how we maybe think of Nicole in different ways, um, and I think how you see Ann Walker in  _ Gentleman Jack _ , it’s so different from Nicole um, but I think the part that I really, that gave me solace in putting in Nicole in a very loose Ann Walker parallel, was the line from her sister in, I think it’s the last episode, where she talks about, ya know, “I thought you would be stubborn, I thought you would dig your heels in, and, and put up this fight, and put up this fuss, and that you wouldn’t go along with it”, um, and that feels more true to Nicole, the Nicole that we know through  _ Wynonna Earp _ , and, and made me feel more comfortable with going that route, with putting her there. If that makes sense.

DARKWICCAN : Totally. Absolutely.

ORANGE : Um, but yeah, I, I think the biggest thing that I, with putting her, putting her there was the timepiece, and the distraction, ya know, how that, that could play out without that, too.

DARKWICCAN : Dang that’s so cool.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : That’s so freakin’ clever. Ok. Yeah.

DELAYNE : Yeah, right? Um, what, see, what I’m curious about, did you absolutely ever consider any storyline about the freakin’ coal? [laughter]

ORANGE : Oh. [laughter] Ugh. Yes.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ORANGE : Um, I do have a regret that I don’t have some sort of coal or coal equivalent story um, but I, I really, the specific coal storyline in  _ Gentleman Jack _ , I felt like didn’t quite work here because Wynonna as a business woman, I kind of struggled with a little bit.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ORANGE : [laughter] That just didn’t seem like it was gonna work out very well. Um, though, I mean, it doesn’t work out very well for Anne Lister in the end, where we’ve left off, so...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ORANGE : ...I guess it could have gone that way, too. Um, I actually thought of having some sort of business storyline for Nicole instead, um, but then that didn’t fit either. Ya know, she’s kind of isolated, um, and so, ya know, how is she, how is, how that would work on any functional level, um, sort of gave me pause. Um, so, I try, I, I wanted to, it just didn’t quite work out. I think the elem, though I did try to steal some of the intimidation, obviously, elements from um, the coal storyline and take those and sort of work those in a little bit because I think that felt more true to, true to Wynonna and how she would handle a situation like that. And, um, that seemed like a much easier gelling of worlds and circumstances.

DARKWICCAN : Ya know...

DELAYNE : Well, I think it worked very well. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Mmm. Yeah. I’m, I think, both of us, and Delayne, stop me if I’m speaking over you, but I think both of us are relieved you didn’t try to incorporate the coal.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : Uh.

DELAYNE : I mean, to hear Wynonna yell “two hundred and twenty six pounds, seventeen shillings, and sixteen pence”, would have been funny. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Yeah. She can yell it for some other random reason. I mean, honestly.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ORANGE : That’s actually a bigger regret, to not have her yelling that at somebody. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] It’s like...

DELAYNE : [laughter] That’s, it’s not about the storyline itself, just that. [laughter]

ORANGE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. Well, it’s, it’s, it’s like the nineteenth century equivalent of “I want my two dollars!” 

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ORANGE : It’s my money and I need it now!

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I don’t know, maybe, maybe Wynonna can make a random bet for this specific amount of money. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ORANGE : Maybe Nicole owes her a very specific amount of money for some reason, dating back.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

ORANGE : And she’s never gonna let that go.

DARKWICCAN : Never. [laughter]

ORANGE : On her, it’ll be on her headstone.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] Oh my god, that’s hilarious. Yes. Yes! That’s the follow-up. The sequel. [laughter]

ORANGE : Yeah. That can, that could be a good one-shot.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : Ok, uh, note to self, see if I can get an emotional support thermometer put on my headstone.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

ORANGE : I really wanted to do a thermometer, too, it just, ugh. Yeah, that didn’t work.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So, so, so what obstacles did you find yourself having to overcome, as you merged these two worlds? Like, ya know, what, like, examples being what we just talked about, things you wanted to include but couldn’t really figure out a way.

ORANGE : Yeah. Being true to both shows, really just trying to be true to both shows, more than anything. Being authentic to, especially to the  _ Wynonna Earp _ characters and not getting so caught up in what’s happening in  _ Gentleman Jack _ , and trying to force it down their throats, if that wasn’t gonna work. Because as much fun as it would have been to have somebody with a thermometer, um, I don’t know where and when that would have occurred. Um, but, and I think staying true to both was challenging in differents ways ‘cause, ya know, we’ve had this hi, hiatus from  _ Wynonna Earp _ that’s been going on for so long, um, and being so much more familiar with the  _ Wynonna Eapr _ content, too. Having spent so much more time in it, um, and then  _ Gentleman Jack _ just being newer and you have ya know, eight episodes versus three seasons of  _ Wynonna Earp _ to draw from, so just trying to, to stay true to both of those was challenging um, in different ways, and, ‘cause I really don’t know that I, especially before I was posting it, ‘cause I wrote almost all of it before I started posting, um, just not having that time in the  _ Gentleman Jack _ fandom, just felt like I might have been missing my mark in different ways. Um, ‘cause I don’t know that I could write a straight up  _ Gentleman Jack _ fic. That, that scares me a bit. Um, at least right now, but yeah, just really navigating that balance of both. Um, but also trying to put Wynonna into, ya know, eighteen hundreds dialogue, um...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ORANGE : ...is, um, something I definitely fudged...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

ORANGE : ...because I had some quips that even I pulled out that I enjoyed because I was like, “this just doesn’t fly at all anywhere near this time period.”

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

ORANGE : Um, so that, that, that, on, on, a silly but true level, that was one of the biggest challenges with fitting them both, um, together, trying to merge them together.

DARKWICCAN : Orange, this has been such a fantastic time chatting with you. I’m looking forward to seeing you at a convention this coming year because we can sit down and continue to chat in our own crypt hand about…

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ... _ Wynonna Earp _ and writing and  _ Gentleman Jack _ and all that fun stuff, um, but, uh, before we let you go, of course you have been on the show before so we cannot ask you the desert island question, so we have our new kind of, uh, question that we’ve put together for returning authors, and we think you’ll get a kick out of it. Delayne, the floor is yours.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Alright, Orange, do you have an idea for a fic prompt you’d like to put forth to your fellow authors?

ORANGE : So, you guys may have to correct me if this already exists, I hope it doesn’t, and if it does, I want the link to it immediately. Um...

DARKWICCAN : Ok.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ORANGE : ...because I’ve been trying to think of a way to do this and I just come up short. Um, but I would love to see a Gus and Michelle Gibson growing up fic. Um...

DARKWICCAN : [dramatic intake of breath]

ORANGE : ...that may include when Gus meets Curtis and she asks how closely related parents are. Because...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

ORANGE : ...because what is the quip Michelle says? I’ve been trying to think of what her response would be and I’ve come up so short, so. Even just that line, I would be happy to see, but a fic with those two.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : What’s the line? Refresh my memory? What’s the line?

ORANGE : So, in season one, uh, when Gus, is um, at Curtis’ funeral, she says when she met Curtis, she turned to her sister and said “just how closely related are his parents?” or something to that effect.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

ORANGE : If, if we’re assuming it’s Michelle that she turns to...

DARKWICCAN : Uh-huh.

ORANGE : ...there’s gotta be a great quip there. There just has to be and I wanna know that is.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] Just the whole interaction. You wanna see that...

ORANGE : Yeah.

DELAYNE : ...written out.

ORANGE : Yeah. Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : I guess...

ORANGE : Yeah. That’s the minimum.

DARKWICCAN : ...that’s the indication, of course, that Curtis was a bit funny looking. [laughter]

ORANGE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : That, I do not know of a story that exists with that premise, and I’m with you, that is fantastic. And now I need to read it. That’s amazing.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Somebody write it. [laughter] Somebody.

ORANGE : Please.

DARKWICCAN : That’s terrific. Alright, well, I’ll be happy to post that prompt on our show notes for this episode. Orange, this has been a terrific conversation. Thank you so much for joining us today and I look forward to talking with you again.

ORANGE : Yeah. Thank you again for having me.

MUSIC : Don't Deal with the Devil by Kristoffer Madigan

DARKWICCAN : And that's all for this episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction. Thanks for joining us.

Tremendous thanks to Orange for chatting with us about their work!

  
  


Background music for the episode was: A Proper Story by Darren Korb, Luau by Erik Barone, Jaunty Music by Murray Gold, and the outro music is Don't Deal with the Devil by Kristoffer Madigan.

If you have questions or comments for the podcast you can find us on Twitter at E F A underscore Podcast and on Facebook at E F A Podcast. And you can find all of our episodes, old and new, at our website E F A Podcast dot com. And if you're listening on iTunes, please take a moment to rate and review our show.

Thanks for tuning in, and we hope you'll join us again next time for another episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction. Until then, READ MORE FIC!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Episodes post Mondays at 8am PST
> 
> Visit our Website http://efapodcast.com/ for all episodes old and new!
> 
> Follow us on Twitter: @efa_podcast
> 
> And on Facebook: facebook.com/EFAPodcast


	16. Guilty Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week DW and Delayne share their favorite Mills & Boone inspired fics and chat with author Chomp James!

[Click HERE to Listen!](http://efapodcast.com/guilty-pleasures)

Read the Fics!

A Nurse and A Pup To Heal her by ChompJames [https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864288](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864288;)

Cinderella and the Billionaire by HaughtScot [https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095703](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095703;)

Reunited By The Greek's Vows by loveisgravity [https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145208](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145208;)

TEA by LuckyWantsToKnow <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867220>

Episode Artwork by Chantal Zeegers

ChompJames' Desert Island Fic Selection: [This Old House by coldmackerel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829281)

Episode Transcript for the Deaf/HOH/APD by ApproxTenCats!

Transcript by ApproxTenCats

Ep 316: Guilty Pleasures

[ph] – Indicates preceding word has been spelled phonetically

[sic] – Indicates preceding word has been transcribed verbatim

MUSIC : Write My Story by Olly Anna

ANNOUNCER GUY : You've tuned in to the  _ Earp Fiction Addiction _ , a fan podcast all about  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. Join our intrepid host DarkWiccan and Delayne as they dive deep into the sometimes sweet, sometimes spicy, and always varied world of fanfiction for the  _ Wynonna Earp _ fandom.

MUSIC : A Proper Story by Darren Korb

DARKWICCAN:  Thanks Announcer Guy and welcome everybody to another episode of the  _ Earp Fiction Addiction _ , the podcast dedicated entirely to  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. I am your host DarkWiccan and with me is my delightful co-host...

DELAYNE: Hi it’s Delayne.

DARKWICCAN: And hey, guess what we’ve got? [CONTENT CENSORED. PLEASE VISIT EFAPODCAST.COM FOR FULL TRANSCRIPT]

So let's get down to today’s topic which is guilty pleasures. And I’m sure, I’m sure that a lot of folks saw the episode title and got very excited for some smutty smutty fic content.

DELAYNE: [laughs] I actually saw the title and went, “wait, what? What are we talking about again? Oh yeah… that makes sense.”

DARKWICCAN: It’s only the tiniest bit of a bait and switch, because we do have at least one story that has some delightful smut action happening. But really it’s about taking pleasure in something that’s kind of cheese ball. 

DELAYNE: [laughs] Something like, cheesy romance novels?

DARKWICCAN: Totally cheesy romance novels yes. And if you catch our drift what we’re talking about is the delightful Mills & Boon AU stories that popped up earlier this year thanks to the brainchild of one author HaughtScot who then shared their inspiration. But Delayne you know more about that than I do, so why don’t we dive into the first of the four stories we’re discussing today.

DELAYNE: Okay, let me talk about this story again, because I did mention it on our cliche, trope on a rope, that’s the word I’m looking for. But this is complete now, five chapters at about 30,000 words. It is rated G though I don’t know, I think it’s a little more than G.

DARKWICCAN: Give it a T.

DELAYNE: Yeah. And it is  _ Cinderella and the Billionaire _ by HaughtScot. And HaughtScot was the person who posted the spines of all these Mills & Boon cheesy romance novels with all of their epic titles. And then we got quite a few authors involved just talking about those titles and how great they would be inspiration for some Wayhaught fic and by golly now there’s tagged Mills & Boon within Ao3 so pretty easy to find. And also I love anything, I think it’s very Earper to do this sort of collaborative, enjoyable, everyone participating, wonderful thing that Earpers tend to do. So I just want to put that out there, I love that. So HaughtScot was the first to... posted that picture and was the first one to post within that tag.  _ Cinderella and the Billionaire _ is Nicole Haught has a summer job being a yacht crew person and she ends up her last leg of the summer before she goes back to college is on this private yacht of one young billionaire Waverly Earp and I do like using author’s own words because this is great. And this sounds very cheesy romance, “What could these women from different worlds have in common?” And my favourite tag in this is “cliche all the way.” [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Yes.

DELAYNE: So we have Cinderella works for Nicole because she’s on the yacht cleaning and doing whatever odd jobs...

DARKWICCAN: Just to clarify, Cinderella’s not a character, Nicole is the Cinderella.

DELAYNE: Correct.

DARKWICCAN: It sounded like Cinderella works for Nicole. [laughs]

DELAYNE: Cinderella works as Nicole’s character, is that the proper wording? You know how I am with words.

DARKWICCAN: That’s a bit better.

DELAYNE: It fits. And of course the reason I mentioned it on our trope is because it does start out with Nicole dumping her over-sweet, colourful, happy hour drink over a rooftop terrace onto this beautiful woman below, who glares up at her, and Nicole runs down to apologise, try and make amends, the woman is gone and she gets on the boat and, “huh, that woman looks kind of familiar.” Then she finds the dress and cleans it, which is an enjoyable trope for me.

DARKWICCAN: Anything to do with cleaning you’re all about, we know this about you. You just love laundry, it’s a passion, all of the many secret stain removal recipes that you’ve developed over the years, yes. We’re like, “oh, laundry? That’s right up Delayne’s alley.”

DELAYNE: [laughs] Yeah, I mean you’re not wrong. Even if you go back to my Buffy fics there’s laundry involved in a lot of them. Anyway, this cliche all the way, I think when we did the trope episode I don’t recall it being complete...

DARKWICCAN: It wasn’t, no.

DELAYNE: No, there’s definitely lots of cliches in this, in Waverly helping Nicole how to do yoga. We have the convenient touching and moving of body parts scene. “Here, let me move you into this yoga position properly.” And then, “oh, come watch the fireworks with me and then maybe get some coffee and you tell me your life story.” And of course then there’s a little bit of angst because Nicole’s like, “you’re just a rich girl, what do you have to worry about?” And then they talk it out. And Champ is a dick. And I don’t like to spoil the ending, but it’s a happy ending.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, [laughs] that’s sort of a given. With these stories in particular but with Wayhaught in general, we know it’s going to work out. But I love how HaughtScot basically sets up all of these very classic scenarios with, “why don’t you join us on our excursion today? Oh no, you’re not working, you’re just part of the group,” with the group being like, “this is interesting.” Or, “why don’t we paddle out to that island because I want to get a sun tan.” Stuff like that to conveniently utilize Nicole without actually making her work but under the guise of, “no no you’re just my employee, it’s fine, no, no actually you’re just here as a person, don’t worry about it.” And Nicole being all noble, “I’m just here to work, I’m not… you know, this isn’t fair to the rest of the crew.”

DELAYNE: “I don’t want to be seen to be getting preferential treatment.” But you are!

DARKWICCAN: But you are!

DELAYNE: “Because I think you’re cute.” Anyway. It’s a lovely cute story.

DARKWICCAN: So that’s  _ Cinderella and the Billionaire _ by HaughtScot. Alright. Now complete, it wasn’t as you say before when we chatted about it on the Trope on a Rope episode it was not complete, everybody should go check it out because it’s adorable.

DELAYNE: And the start of a wonderful thing that this has become.

DARKWICCAN: Yes. So my first pick for this episode is one of the last, or recent last of these Mills & Boon fics to go up. And that is  _ Reunited By the Greek’s Vows _ by Loveisgravity. Now as you know we had Loveisgravity on the show recently to talk about their incredible story  _ Then And Again _ . This story,  _ Reunited By The Greek’s Vows _ was written because Loveisgravity needed a break from  _ Then And Again _ .

DELAYNE: Understandable.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, completely understandable. And it is very much completely the opposite in tone from  _ Then And Again _ , it is your classic vacation love story type scenario. Somehow Wynonna has conned this wealthy Greek man into believing she is a PR and marketing expert, or really more of a tastemaker. And so she’s gotten in good with this super duper duper wealthy family in Greece. She is helping to coordinate this guys wedding...

DELAYNE: Third wedding.

DARKWICCAN: Third wedding, yeah. So she invites her sister Waverly over to enjoy the luxury of the festivities, so Waverly comes over, Waverly being Waverly feels a little guilty about this situation, very dubious about Wynonna’s claims of her being this fantastic tastemaker person but she’s like, “that’s Wynonna, I guess I’m along for the ride here.” But Wynonna takes her to this palatial estate and gets her set up in this very fancy room, and lo and behold here comes Nicole who introduces herself, more or less, as Waverly’s personal maid/butler type person. So here we’ve got Waverly...

DELAYNE: Who finds it really weird to be ordering someone around anyway.

DARKWICCAN: Exactly, took the words right out of my mouth. And yet she’s in a position where she’s essentially supposed to be superior to this gorgeous woman who is at her beck and call and finds herself, of course, attracted. How could you not to this person? And of course a romance sparks up, and some hanky panky happens, and it isn’t really until after that point that we learn some new information about Nicole that changes things a little bit, or a “lottle” bit depending on how you want to look at it. And makes Waverly feel a little egg on face but not enough that she’s willing to let this break them up, she’s more, “why didn’t you tell me you jerk!” 

DELAYNE: [laughs]It is kind of funny, especially with Wynonna.

DARKWICCAN: It is kind of funny, yes exactly. And I love the fact that we learn things about Wynonna too that are surprising but delightful, and of course we have a wonderful happy ending that looks to the future. And it’s beautifully written and it does have some hanky panky in there and Loveisgravity is excellent at writing these encounters. Very tasteful but very real, so if that’s what you’re looking for this is an excellent story for that. And I love that one of the tags for this is, “inspired by naked noodles.” So, uh. Also, “Waverly is thirsty, and Nicole serves her water,” which is great.

DELAYNE: [laughs] That could not be more accurate.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah.

DELAYNE: This one fits so much into the classic cheesy romance, with the little smutty bits, it’s beautiful.

DARKWICCAN: It’s a lot of fun, it is complete, it’s only three chapters. And I can see why Loveisgravity needs to just step away from  _ Then And Again _ and write something just completely cheeseball romance. Slight bodice ripper, not quite, more like a bodice tearer, little bodice run-in-the-stocking, I don’t know. But it is definitely worth your time to sit down and read  _ Reunited By The Greek’s Vows _ by Loveisgravity.

DELAYNE: One of these things is not like the other ones. The next one I feel is a little bit different. First of all it’s called  _ Tea _ by LuckyWantsToKnow. So the title of the fic is not the title of the Mills & Boon. This Mills & Boon is based on is  _ From Midwife to Mummy _ .

DARKWICCAN: [several inaudible words] it meant the english mummy, “mummy,” not like the mummy of Boris Karloff.

DELAYNE: One would think. But we kind of have a fun interpretation of this one.

DARKWICCAN: Yes, I love that Lucky does this where they’ll take one very clear straight shot and say “I’m gonna make a hard left.”

DELAYNE: Did I say already that it’s by LuckyWantsToKnow?

DARKWICCAN: I think you did.

DELAYNE: But it’s only one chapter, twenty five hundred words, G rated, it’s this adorable little silly… actually the tags, this is one of my favourite tags on this one: “this might be the silliest thing I have ever done.” And the summary is, “Wynonna’s about to have the baby, but where’s the midwife?”

DARKWICCAN: Call the midwife!

DELAYNE: And it starts out all action packed, there’s gunfire, there’s screaming and yelling, there’s a snake demon!

DARKWICCAN: It’s a lot.

DELAYNE: Apparently, I don’t know if I’m giving too much away here since it’s just a one shot, but apparently Waverly was just trying to order some food from ancient Egypt and something clearly went wrong.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, like you do, your door dash from ancient Egypt, whatever.

DELAYNE: [laughs] Yeah, so Wynonna goes into labour so they call the midwife, who is an original character Mrs Porpington.

DARKWICCAN: [laughs]

DELAYNE: Okay, I will just read my note, “I don’t even know what to say, I was actually not expecting this, also she just wants a cup of tea, her scone is a bit dry.” That is my note, I feel like I shouldn’t elaborate more than that because I feel like people should just go and read this.

DARKWICCAN: Well, I will say this much, you’ve got a midwife arriving at the homestead in the middle of this chaos and she’s going to have to work her way through the chaos to get to the homestead door. So take from that what you will.

DELAYNE: Oh, right, and see now I’m… just the fact that we do see into Mrs Porpington’s point of view, and how she views everyone on the Earp homestead, and why she seems to be not intimidated at all about the weird things happening. And it was brilliant, absolutely brilliant how...

DARKWICCAN: It’s just a fast-paced, slapstick, supernatural comedy really.

DELAYNE: Yes, perfectly done to a tea.

DARKWICCAN: So yes, check out  _ Tea _ , nicely done.

DELAYNE: [laughs] I thought you’d like that.

DARKWICCAN: So check out  _ Tea _ by LuckyWantsToKnow. Which brings us to our final Mills & Boon selection for today which is by ChompJames, it’s  _ A Nurse And A Pup To Heal Her _ . It’s complete, it’s six chapters and I know for a fact that if Kat could read this fic, she would read this fic because when I was tweeting about it on Twitter she happened to see one of my recommendations for this story and got super excited you guys. Now it’s also possible that it was slightly tipsy Kat tweeting but who cares! She got excited about this story so I know for a fact she would love to read this story.

DELAYNE: I remember that, that was pretty epic.

DARKWICCAN: That was very epic. So I’m just saying, it not only becomes a recommendation from me and Delayne and the show, it is also a recommendation from Kat, sort of. Because if Kat would like to read it you should like to read it too. So the premise of the story is that officer Nicole Haught and her canine partner have been injured on the job, and because you don’t treat animals in the same location as you treat human beings they have been separated. Max is the name of her canine companion, Max is at the vet, Nicole is stuck in the hospital, and Nicole is not happy about the situation at all.

DELAYNE: No, and Nicole refers to Max as her partner.

DARKWICCAN: Yes, and I mean that’s true. That’s the absolute truth. Canine officers and their four legged partners do work incredibly closely together, often they live together most of the time, they have an incredible bond, and they are partners. They are absolutely partners in every sense of the word. So Nicole is very pissed off that she’s been separated from her partner, she doesn’t know what is going on, no one will tell her anything, no one is being remotely helpful, no one will get her out of the hospital. She’s pissed. So this Nicole is a bit different to other Nicole’s that we’ve seen in that she’s a very angry angry person at the start of this story. We’ve seen upset and frustrated Nicole on the show, but we’ve never seen freaking angry Nicole on the show I think.

DELAYNE: We’ve never seen throwing-things-Nicole.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, we’ve never seen violent temper tantrum Nicole, and that’s kind of what we’ve got here. I think it’s understandable, I don’t think it’s entirely out of line, I mean imagine, you’re essentially bound to a bed, you’re stuck, and you’re asking people to help you and no one will help you. That’s very frustrating. Because it’s not that they won’t help you completely, it’s that they’ll help you in every way except the way that you want to be helped, or need to be helped. So it’s just really really frustrating. 

DELAYNE: And you’re probably also in pain, and on some pain meds, and I don’t know what that’s like at all.

DARKWICCAN: Are you being sarcastic?

DELAYNE: No honestly, I’ve never had any major injuries. But what I’ve heard from other people is that moody is a nice way to put it.

DARKWICCAN: Well, I have been on some pretty intense pain medications and yeah, you know what, I don’t think I was ever angry or super... you know me, I’m pretty even keel. But I definitely was feeling my feelings a little bit more because you don’t have the wherewithal or strength, you’re chemically blocking that ability to be able to manage your emotions and their extremes. So yeah, I’d say that your [inaudible] I’d agree with that.

DELAYNE: Okay, good, because like I said I had no experience, I didn’t want to come out of left field there.

DARKWICCAN: Well yeah, I can say that when I was on pain medication going through chemo and stuff I would hesitate to take it and it would drive Jen nuts, it would drive my wife nuts because, “I know you’re in pain, I can see you’re in pain, will you take your damn medication.” And I would hesitate to take it because I would either zonk out and just sleep, or I would feel slightly left of centre of myself and not in my right, like I would feel a bit mopey and not fully present and I didn’t like those feelings. And I had to weight it out, which was worse? Feeling slightly mopey or sleepy? Or being in excruciating pain? Which was going to be the one that wins? So… you know. So yeah, I can agree with your friend there. So anyway, Nicole has gotten to the point where none of the nurses on her floor are willing to deal with her because they’ll literally walk in the room and be assaulted with food. Whatever Nicole has to hand, jello cup pudding, plate of broccoli, whatever she’s got nearby, cup of coffee, it’s going to go flying at the nurses. So they have basically gone through every single nurse on the floor, finally we’re left with Waverly.

DELAYNE: Waverly’s entrance is classic.

DARKWICCAN: Yes, yes, share, share, you take it, I’m talking too much, you take over.

DELAYNE: [laughs] I didn’t mean to steal your thunder but this is as epic as walking in with a shotgun, kicking the door down. She walks in like, “I’m not going to put up with your shit, you’re taking your medication.”

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, “you’re not going to throw shit at me.”

DELAYNE: Don’t even look at the patient, just start yelling at them immediately while looking at the chart, and then she looks up. [laughs] And of course I don’t have it in front of me, what was it? Was it definitely hot?

DARKWICCAN: No, insanely hot.

DELAYNE: Insanely hot.

DARKWICCAN: She goes, “is that clear Miss Haught? [whispers] Insanely hot.” Yeah. [laughs]

DELAYNE: [laughs] Because you get fierce Waverly and then you get embarrassed Waverly and it’s just adorable, and epic.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, and of course Nicole sees the opening here to flirt her way to get what she wants and fortunately...

DELAYNE: She also notices that the smock? Is it smock? Not smock.

DARKWICCAN: Scrubs?

DELAYNE: The scrubs that Waverly’s wearing has puppy dogs on them and that’s very important to her.

DARKWICCAN: Yes, yes, we’re not supposed to know yet what's going on, it’s kind of a slow reveal, sorry everybody, you’re going to know in advance.

DELAYNE: Hopefully you’ve read it already anyway.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah. But of course Nicole immediately gets into a good flirty place with Waverly and then she tries to start working her move, a little quid pro quo, I’ll take this medicine if you break me out of the hospital kind of thing. Basically Waverly of course is not going to break Nicole out of the hospital and then Nicole reverts to yelling and throwing things, but not at Waverly, she’s throwing them in the opposite direction of Waverly because she’s trying to get Waverly to understand. And once that information comes out, it’s my partner, my partner’s a canine, I don’t know where they are, Waverly is finally able to offer information that none of the other nurses had, and it’s only because Waverly is best friends with Chrissy Nedley who is of course Sheriff Nedley’s daughter, and she had this information because it was mentioned to her by Chrissy. So Nicole is able to relax just a tiny bit because she knows where her dog is, at least. So now Waverly’s on a mission, and the rest of the story is Waverly working to keep Nicole updated on the information regarding her canine partner, while also trying to get Nicole healthy again, while and then there’s this great Wynaught BroTP that pops up.

DELAYNE: [laughs] Oh my gosh, the BroTP in this. 

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, that Nicole kind of finds herself in unwillingly really.

DELAYNE: Yeah, go with the flow Nicole, go with the flow.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, exactly.

DELAYNE: And then Wynonna makes a comment about a certain drawer that she encounters upon in Nicole’s house.

DARKWICCAN: Yes, well okay, here’s the thing, here’s my thought process here. Waverly did send Wynonna to collect clothes for Nicole for a certain reason that I don’t want to give away, so of course Wynonna’s going to need to go through the drawers to find clothes, it’s just unfortunate that she happened to go through that particular drawer that she will never ever ever, ever let Nicole live down, ever. For the rest of her life. So that’s just a great start for a friendship I think and eventually things work out in the end, it’s a Wayhaught story, things work out. No dogs die in this story if you’re worried about that, and I can tell you author ChompJames would never let that happen, they are a huge animal lover, they have two amazingly awesome dogs one of which is named ChompJames. So I really really doubt that, they might imperil, but they would never kill a puppy in their story, so don’t worry about that. But it’s a very sweet story once we get past the violent food… So yeah,  _ A Nurse and a Pup to Heal Her _ by ChompJames. Obviously we will be talking with ChompJames in our second segment today as we are wont to do when we talk about multiple stories.

DELAYNE: Which is good, because I have some questions.

DARKWICCAN: So do I, I’ve got a couple of questions as well, absolutely. So let’s fast forward to our next segment where we can chat with ChompJames about this story. [CONTENT CENSORED. PLEASE VISIT EFAPODCAST.COM FOR FULL TRANSCRIPT]

MUSIC: Lingering Lovers by David Carroll

  
DARKWICCAN: And welcome back to the  _ Earp Fiction Addiction _ , the podcast dedicated entirely to  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction, I am still your host DarkWiccan and with me is my wonderful and puppy lovin’ co-host...

DELAYNE: Delayne.

DARKWICCAN: And we’re super excited to have with us today the author of the delightful Mills & Boon AU we were talking about before the break,  _ A Nurse and a Pup to Heal Her, _ ChompJames. Chomp, would you like us to call you Chomp? James? Or some other name today?

SHAWNEE: You can just call me Shawnee.

DARKWICCAN: Shawnee.

SHAWNEE: Yes ma’am.

DARKWICCAN: Shawnee welcome to the show, thank you so much for joining us.

SHAWNEE: Thanks for having me, it’s gonna be fun, thanks.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, we try to make it a fun time. This is true.

SHAWNEE: I feel like it’ll be fun on your part, but I’m just the super nervous rambling person all the time so we’ll see how this pans out.

DARKWICCAN: Hey, have you listened to the show? Have you heard Delayne? We’re fine.

DELAYNE: [laughs] Hey now.

SHAWNEE: She makes it sound professional and fun though, I’m just like, “oh god…”

DARKWICCAN: [laughs] Don’t worry, we’ll make you sound professional and fun too, it’s what we do.

DELAYNE: DW is very good at it.

DARKWICCAN: So, let’s see, Shawnee you are actually a fairly prolific author, you have got quite a few stories up on, at least five in the  _ Wynonna Earp _ canon, up on Ao3. What inspired you to start writing for  _ Wynonna Earp _ ?

SHAWNEE: Well I wouldn’t call myself prolific, I started watching the show last December, Netflix would not stop referring me to  _ Wynonna Earp _ , I’m like, “what the hell is this show, I don’t even like history that much, why is it asking me to watch this show?” I declined it several times, I was just like this isn’t something that I want to do. And then finally I was like, “fine, I’ll give it a shot”, put it on as background noise basically and then in the first ten minutes I was like, “what the fuck is going on?” Like right away. And then I got to the end of all first three seasons in a day and a half, two days, like, “what the hell is this?” I joined Twitter, I was like, “does anybody else know about  _ Wynonna Earp _ ?” I just stumbled upon Ao3, started reading and I was like, “sure, let me try this, it’s probably going to suck ass but, why not.”

DARKWICCAN: Luckily for everybody your writing does not suck. So yeah. Your writing absolutely does not suck. I’m thrilled that Netflix was basically going, “no, no, no, no, you need to watch this, trust the algorithm, you’re going to like this show.” [laughs]

SHAWNEE: Yeah, me too. I’m so happy I eventually clicked on it just for background noise.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, me too, and a lot of other readers I’m sure are also grateful. And then came onto Twitter and discovered the maniacal, wonderful, wacky world of Earping.

SHAWNEE: Oh yeah, that was crazy. There are so many people and they’re so nice. Why, is the world even that nice?

DELAYNE: We’re trying to make it be.

SHAWNEE: Yeah you are, and you’re succeeding in a lot of ways.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, I mean, the Earp fandom is just people like any other fandom but I think because we laid down this watchcry at the beginning of the formation of fandom of “kindness is contagious”, “Earp it Forward”, “Be kind.”

DELAYNE: “Polite No Chill.”

DARKWICCAN: “Polite No Chill.” I think it set the tone for how we expect people to behave and just be cool. And I think everyone is so relieved to have a safe space. Because I mean we’ve all been part of other fandoms where things get real toxic real fast and it’s kind of like, “oh man, for a second there I thought I had something really cool.” So good on the Earpers for, for the most part, I would say 90% of the time, maintaining the “Polite No Chill, Kindness is Contagious, Earp it Forward” attitude.

DELAYNE: Yes.

SHAWNEE: Yeah, I’d say 98% of my timeline is the polite kindness and the other 2% is the random ones who aren’t quite getting it, or maybe are just mad for the day so they take it out.

DARKWICCAN: They’re having a moment, they’re having a moment, yeah, yeah. And unfortunately sometimes that moment gets voiced on social media and you kind of go, “oy.” But let’s transition real quick over to this amazing story that you’ve written which is just delightful. So the thing about it that caught my attention immediately when I started reading it was that we’ve got a Nicole behaving in a way that we’ve never really seen Nicole behave before. And I just, not that it’s out of character though, I honestly can’t say that it’s out of character, I think it’s an extreme, but I don’t think it’s something that she wouldn’t do. But I have to know, what inspired you to have Nicole be so, comically really, comically violent with the nursing staff?

SHAWNEE: Well, the way you said it is perfect really because we’ve seen Nicole in the show, she gives off a face, mostly to Waverly when she won’t let her in Black Badge or anything like that, where she’s kind of like, “oh, I could be a real bitch right now but I’m not gonna be.” So she gives that face off. But mostly I drew it off of, I’ve had a couple of surgeries and I know that when I’m in pain I’m kind of a bitch, I’m not as violent, like I don’t chuck pudding at people, or aluminum pans. But I didn’t include it in the story but I kind of imagine Nicole slightly asking all the nurses staff if they would help break her out and obviously nobody would, and they would make her feel stupid basically, “oh you’re an idiot for thinking you can break out of hospital, you need transfusions, you’re going to die.” And I feel like if you’re made to feel stupid you’re going to get angry, especially at the people who are making you feel stupid. So I feel like Stephanie probably pissed her off a lot more than anybody.

DARKWICCAN: How’d Stephanie get a nursing license? 

SHAWNEE: [several inaudible words] She’s also really concerned about Max, she knows nothing about if he survived the crash, if he has any injuries, if he’s lost somewhere so I know if something happened to me and I had nobody to tell me what was up with my dog I would be fucking furious and angry and I’d probably break out of the hospital and pats on the back for Nicole for not doing that. Shame on Nedley and everyone else for not informing their deputy of what was going on with her. And maybe it was a little bit of entertainment, she’s probably bored in there.

DARKWICCAN: Painting the walls with jello pudding snack, yes.

DELAYNE: Yeah, you do seem to indicate that Nicole was getting upset because they were being jerks to her so probably after the first few encounters where they were, “don’t be dumb,” and started treating her rudely, yeah you’d kind of start to be rude back.

SHAWNEE: Yeah, exactly.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah.

SHAWNEE: I can only handle someone being rude to me once or twice before I’m like, “ugh, you haven’t seen who you are messing with, actually.”

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, I’m with you there.

DELAYNE: I feel like since you mentioned Stephanie [laughs], what a bitch, was she just a natural foil for Waverly because I know small town hospitals, everyone knows everyone and that’s the one nice cushy job you can get in some of these smaller towns. But did you just use Stephanie because she was that natural foil for Waverly or did you consider more...

SHAWNEE: Yeah, she was a natural foil just ‘cause in the show at the party they had where Stephanie was a complete and total bitch for no reason, so it just felt natural to use her as the bad egg as a nurse. It felt more natural than say Chrissy or, who else, I’m trying to think of a smaller character….

DELAYNE: You could of had Mattie but she was a nice one.

SHAWNEE: I could have used Gretta and had the bad twin versus the good twin but I don’t know how well that would have panned out. But I did have Champ in there too, as the janitor. And plus who doesn’t love Waverly so the natural thing to do was use Stephanie fucking Jones. 

DARKWICCAN: Sounds like it was also a bit cathartic to be able to...

SHAWNEE: You don’t know, every time I typed out that she was chucking an aluminum pan or jello at somebody I just wanted to do it myself to have the fun that Nicole was having.

DARKWICCAN: [laughs]

SHAWNEE: Doesn’t that sound fun? It’s like a food fight but they can’t throw shit at you, you’re in the hospital bed.

DARKWICCAN: Right, it’s one sided, it’s entirely one sided. 

DELAYNE: Aren’t there rooms now that you can rent to destroy stuff?

SHAWNEE: Like a room? I’ve seen [inaudible] where you can grab stuff and smash it on the ground. Like that?

DARKWICCAN: Yeah.

DELAYNE: Go to one and say, “I would like a thousand pudding cups please.” Or a whole bed pan.

SHAWNEE: I should. 

DARKWICCAN: And they’ll be like, “that is oddly specific but sure.”

SHAWNEE: “Are you sure about this?” 

DARKWICCAN: So you had Nicole and her canine partner Max go through a very traumatic car accident where I believe the car flipped upside down, and I’m just curious, at what point in your writing process did you figure out or decide the extent of both of their injuries?

SHAWNEE: I started to think about their injuries before I wrote anything down. I knew I wanted to have Nicole to be in the hospital for a while, but I needed it to be something she could recover from, like one hundred percent. So I started looking on Google Web MD shit, that’s where I looked at organ ruptures. And thought “hey, that would probably keep you in the hospital for a while.” But during it I found that if you rupture your spleen, most of the time they take it out but they actually like repair it and just give you blood transfusions and I thought that just works perfectly. So I didn’t want to remove her spleen but I needed her to be in the hospital for a while. Then I had to just break her leg and her arm to give her extra pain and suffering because why not? She had to be extra angry right?

DARKWICCAN: [laughs] See I didn’t know if the whole broken leg thing was a parallel to Max’s injury.

SHAWNEE: Oh, yes, that, sure. Let’s go with that. That sounds smarter.

DARKWICCAN: [laughs]

SHAWNEE: For Max I’m guessing if people hear this they’ve read the whole thing, so I knew at the end I wanted Nicole to have a new canine dog, like a puppy, so I had to get Max out of the service, but I didn’t want to kill him. So I figured an amputated leg would work best. So I did, it’s funny because I have another story called,  _ Not a Cheap Date _ , and I get, it’s not actual hate, they like fucking with me, because I have a couple of dogs in there that aren’t doing too well...

DARKWICCAN: [nervous laughter]

SHAWNEE: So I figure as long as he’s okay, and he just has an amputated leg, and everything else is fine, it’s just like I could skid by with that. But I knew I needed some type of injury that would completely take him off the whole service thing.

DARKWICCAN: He needed to be retired somehow.

SHAWNEE: He needed to be retired. And I didn’t want to kill him, god bless.

DELAYNE: I will admit to being a little wary, because I had seen some of the Twitter shit that they had given you and I was, “wait, is something going to happen in this fic, what is going on?” 

SHAWNEE: It’s hilarious, I love it. But plenty of dog’s get their leg amputated and they live happy normal lives, so Max will just be missing a leg and it’s fine. 

DELAYNE: Sounds like you did quite a bit of research into the injuries, I want to know how much research went into the procedures and training, anything about canine units and how they work?

SHAWNEE: I didn’t have to spend too much time researching that because another story I have is from a series and one of them is  _ Home _ , and Nicole is going into the academy and I did so much research into the academy alone and you fall down a Youtube tunnel and playing canine dog videos, which god I hated every second of it because who wants to watch dogs doing badass things right? But I loved it. So I mainly had to look up the simple things, like at what age to the dogs actually start all their training. And it’s usually, per the research, right at birth is when they start but around three to four weeks it actually start start starts. 

DARKWICCAN: Wait, how can you start right at birth? They gotta… I’m just picturing this tiny little puppy still covered in the birthing residue being put in this tiny little canine vest.

SHAWNEE: They have this little bag of cocaine right up their [inaudible]. The one thing I had to do a lot of research on was the retirement ceremony. I watched, while it was human retirement ceremonies, and I kind of took Max’s salute from when he was coming out of the vet, I took the inspiration from when canine dogs are injured or are getting old and have to get put down, I kind of took it from that. But made it happy. So instead of him going in there to get put down he’s coming out and everybody's saluting, and I thought that was cool just ‘cause I’ve never seen a canine dog salute thing as a happy one, it’s usually when they’re going to go and get put down, so I figured I’d twist it and make it happier.

DARKWICCAN: Thank you for that, thank you.

DELAYNE: We appreciate that.

DARKWICCAN: Yes. Did you discover anything unusual in the little bit of research that you did?

DELAYNE: Your Youtube spiral?

SHAWNEE: I watched so many people get bit by German Shepherds, not all of them were wearing their protective gear. I watched a lot of  _ Cops _ and I especially loved the canine unit part of the  _ Cops _ , so awesome when they’re running after the perp and take him down and the person’s crying like a little bitch, “please get your dog off me.” Like that, that’s the best to me. So whenever I watch stuff like that I spiral into it and I’m watching for hours and I’m like, “damn that dog’s a badass.”

DARKWICCAN: Well we know that Kat absolutely wants Nicole’s character to have a canine companion on the show. I really don’t see it happening, for no other reason than perhaps budget constraints. But I love the fact that you kind of made one of Kat’s dreams come true in this story by having Nicole have a canine companion.

SHAWNEE: That’s what I’m here for.

DARKWICCAN: To make Kat’s dreams come true.

SHAWNEE: Exactly.

DELAYNE: Lofty goals.

SHAWNEE: You’re telling me. That’s why I couldn’t harm him greatly.

DARKWICCAN: That’s right.

SHAWNEE: Plus I didn’t really want to do that again. There’s a lot of people would be coming after me.

DELAYNE: Well, I don’t think anyone will be coming after you for the way you’ve written the Wynaught BroTP. Except for running up and saying, “oh my god, this is so good.” I would like to know more about what inspired the whole thing with the drawer of sex toys and the sex shop scene and maybe more about your collaboration with Orange to help write part of that?

SHAWNEE: Well the original sex toy talk was honestly just filler to get Nicole and Wynonna from the hospital to the veterinary clinic for the retirement ceremony and we all know that Wynonna is a sneaky little shit so her breaking into Nicole’s apartment, or house I don’t think I specified, but for her uniform she’d obviously go and search through her house, because one, Waverly’s all about this chick, and two, if she’s having to do her a favour she might as well get something out of it. 

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Classic Wynonna.

SHAWNEE: That’s what I felt like. And it made me laugh because, as I was writing it, because the build up where Wynonna is like “oh yeah, Waverly’s gonna be really happy about those toys you found”, and Nicole’s red in the face. And then Wynonna’s like, “oh yeah, the dog toys because she wants great owners.”

DARKWICCAN: [laughs]

DELAYNE: That was great, that got me too.

SHAWNEE: Nicole’s a little relieved, but then she drops the bomb right as they’re parked Waverly’s walking “oh she’ll love the toys in the third drawer of your nightstand too.” And Nicole’s just like “what?” and has to face Waverly seconds after that. But it was just supposed to be filler, I had no intention of actually writing the sex shop scene but when Orange had read it, because her and I text constantly about... like she’ll onboard or give me ideas for certain parts of the story, like she made up, or she suggested the sponge bath scene and I was like sure I’ll write that. But once she read that chapter she was like, “you have to write the sex shop scene” and I was, “no that was supposed to be filler” and then she was, “no you’ll have to write it,” and I was, “okay, but you’ll have to write it with me.” She never agrees to write anything with me ever, and the one time she does is the sex shop scene that was supposed to be filler, so when she agreed with me I thought, “okay, that’ll work fine.” And my husband was like, “you have to write that, that’ll be so funny.” And I was, “alright,” so I honestly didn’t think she was going to agree to it, but she did. It’s actually really fun writing with her, I like the way she writes.

DARKWICCAN: So do we.

DELAYNE: It was a great collaboration moment. I love it.

SHAWNEE: I write on my phone on the notes app, and she somehow, I told you I’m terrible with technology, she somehow shared it so we could both see what was going on at the same time. I have no idea how she did it, it’s probably super simple to everybody else. So it was cool to see her writing a sentence and I’d be like, “oh shit that’s funny as hell.” And then I’d write a sentence, it was just like really good back to back, there wasn’t anything “oh I was like I’ll have to delete this because what she said doesn’t make sense to what I’m about to say,” so it was really cool writing with her.

DARKWICCAN: Nice.

DELAYNE: Yeah, that’s neat. DW sort of has experience writing in an app back and forth, so that’s cool that other people are using similar...

DARKWICCAN: It’s a great method because you can almost write in real time really. And see how the scene’s evolving as you write together as opposed to emailing back and forth, “okay I wrote this next section, take a look at it, see what you think,” more of a beta type situation but when you’re actually collabing and writing together it’s awesome when you can do it practically in real time.

SHAWNEE: Yeah, that’s what’s so cool about it, I could see her typing and was like, “this is crazy.” This is future shit.

DARKWICCAN: The future is now.

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: So, I know that you have a couple of dogs right?

SHAWNEE: I have four.

DARKWICCAN: A couple of four dogs, okay. So one could say that you are an animal lover. And that your writing pseudonym actually comes from one of your dogs right? 

SHAWNEE: Yeah, it does.

DARKWICCAN: So tell me about ChompJames.

SHAWNEE: Well, when I created my Ao3 account I had no intention of writing, it was just so I could leave comments instead of being a guest or leave not guest kudos so I don’t know if Chomper was on my mind at that moment, or if he was laying on me, but I thought, “let’s go with ChompJames.” He’s my Great Dane, he’s nine years old, and he’s the biggest momma’s boy in the whole world, he would do anything I asked him to except sometimes go outside. He’d rather just sit on the couch, it’s funny because Chomper, I wanted to name him after, and I’m going to sound so stupid, but I wanted to name him after the long neck in  _ Land Before Time _ and for some reason I thought it was Chomper instead of Littlefoot. So after he’s named I look him up and I’m like, “shit, that’s the T-Rex, instead of the long neck.” But Chomper is way better than Littlefoot. And James comes from... Do you guys watch Family Guy? 

DARKWICCAN: Yes.

SHAWNEE: Well, there was an episode where they’re just fucking around with James Bond being super agressive and the woman was like, “no James,” and he was like, “yes,” and she was, “no James,” and that was what Chomper does, continuously, when you tell him no, because he’s eye level at you when you’re sitting down eating and he’ll literally be in your plate and you push him away, “no Chomper,” and he comes back, “yes.” “No Chomper” “yes”. So I was like, “alright Chomper James” and I was like, “holy shit, I love that.” Sometimes I’ll even bypass Chomper and I’ll call him Jamie or James and he just listens to all of it. 

DELAYNE: That sounds on brand for most animal lovers that I know, they’re dog might have a name but that’s not what they call them on a regular basis.

SHAWNEE: Yeah, it’s Chomp, Chomp-Chomp, Chomper James, Jamie, James. When he’s real bad it’s Chomper James Carpenter, get your ass over here.

DARKWICCAN: Oooh, yep.

SHAWNEE: But he’s never bad. He’s a precious little angel that I love to death.

DELAYNE: Little angel? I’m guessing.... [laughs]

SHAWNEE: He’s like six foot tall when he stands up on his hind legs. 

DARKWICCAN: Wow

DELAYNE: Precious giant angel.

DARKWICCAN: Yes, I love when you post photos of your dogs but especially Chomp because he just looks like the sweetest, just big old, and I mean this is the most loving way, big old doofy dog. I just want to wrap my arms around his neck and give him a big old hug.

SHAWNEE: He’ll hug you right back. He is doofy. Okay, I want to say six months ago my husband and I were talking about how dumb the dogs are sometimes. He said, “I think Chomper’s the dumbest one,” and I said, “no he’s not,” and then, do you know what Chomper did right in front of us to prove, he just goes up and randomly licks a wall, out of nowhere. You had to do that right now, when I’m defending your honour about not being the dumbest one, just go and lick a wall? “There’s nothing on the wall, why did you do that?” I felt so stupid after he licked the wall though.

DARKWICCAN: [laughs] Well, I mean maybe there was something that brushed up against the wall that left a particular scent that was intriguing to him and he just wanted to figure out what it was.

SHAWNEE: Maybe, it blew my mind. I went over there, I’m like, “why did you make me look stupid?”

DARKWICCAN: Oh my gosh that’s amazing. Shawnee this has been so much fun, thank you for taking time out of your day to chat with us about your delightful Mills & Boon AU story. I’ve been following  _ Not a Cheap Date _ , I’m very excited to see what happens next in the storyline, it kind of left us at a positive cliffhanger but a cliffhanger nonetheless. So really we shouldn’t keep you because we’ve got to let you get back to writing the next chapter so before we let you go though, of course we do have our final question that we must ask. So Delayne, it’s all you my friend.

DELAYNE: Alright Shawnee, you are stranded on a desert island and have only one fanfic to read, what is it? 

SHAWNEE: I think if you guys follow my Twitter you would know that it goes against every human instinct in my body if I did not say  _ This Old House _ by Coldmackerel. I shout that out at least twice a month, I’m sure she’s sick of me by now.

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: That is an excellent popular choice but it is a popular choice for a reason. I think it is one of the best written fanfics in recent history that we’ve seen come in through the fandom so excellent choice, I am more than happy to once again list that in our show notes for this episode. Shawnee, thank you so much, I will let you get back to your four delightful doggies, and yeah, I can’t wait to see what happens next with  _ Not a Cheap Date _ .

SHAWNEE: Alright, thank you for having me, it was fun.

And that'S all for this episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction. Thanks for joining us.

Tremendous thanks to Chomp James for chatting with us about their work!

  
  


Thanks also to our announcer Byron Tidwell for our intro 

Background music for the episode was:

A Proper Story and In case of trouble by Darren Korb, Lingering Lovers by David Carroll, and the outro music is Don't Deal with the Devil by Kristoffer Madigan

  
  


If you have questions or comments for the podcast you can find us on Twitter at E-F-A underscore Podcast and on Facebook at E-F-A Podcast. 

And you can find all of our episodes, old and new, at our website E-F-A Podcast dot com.

And if you're listening on iTunes, please take a moment to rate and review our show.

  
  


Thanks for tuning in, and we hope you'll join us again next time for another episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction. Until then, READ MORE FIC!

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Episodes post Mondays at 8am PST
> 
> Visit our Website http://efapodcast.com/ for all episodes old and new!
> 
> Follow us on Twitter: @efa_podcast
> 
> And on Facebook: facebook.com/EFAPodcast


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week DW and Delayne strap on their chaps and don their ten-gallon hats as they discuss the 'dueling' Mail Order Bride AUs by Bootsncatz and Coldmackerel! Then they sit down with both authors in a podcast first.

[Click HERE to Listen!](http://efapodcast.com/high-noon)

Read the Fics!

####  [You Made Me Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201774) by [Bootsncatz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsncatz/pseuds/Bootsncatz)

####  [for the price of seven good cows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684691) by [coldmackerel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldmackerel/pseuds/coldmackerel)

Episode artwork by Chantal Zeegers

Episode Transcript for the Deaf/HOH/APD by AriesBlueBacon

EFA Episode 317- High Noon

  
  


[ph] – Indicates preceding word has been spelled phonetically

[sic] – Indicates preceding word has been transcribed verbatim

MUSIC : Write My Story by Olly Anna

ANNOUNCER GUY : You've tuned in to the Earp Fiction Addiction, a fan podcast all about  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. Join our intrepid host DarkWiccan and Delayne as they dive deep into the sometimes sweet, sometimes spicy, and always varied world of fanfiction for the  _ Wynonna Earp _ fandom.

MUSIC : A Proper Story by Darren Korb

DARKWICCAN : Thanks announcer guy and welcome everybody, to another episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction, the podcast dedicated entirely to  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. I am your host, DarkWiccan, and with me, rollin’ up in a ten gallon hat on a cute little donkey is my very own Gabby Hayes, my lovely sidekick-

DELAYNE : Hi, it’s Delayne.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] And, did...

DELAYNE : No...

DARKWICCAN : ...you get that reference?

DELAYNE : ...no I did not. [laughter] The image was great, but I have no idea where it comes from. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Well, for all of our fantastic listeners who are, as usual, left in the dark by my deep cut pop cult, pop culture references, [laughter] has anyone here seen  _ Blazing Saddles _ ? Raise your hands.

DELAYNE : [laughter] It has been so, so long.

DARKWICCAN : Well, obviously I can’t...

DELAYNE : I should have known...

DARKWICCAN : ...see any hands because...

DELAYNE : ...it was  _ Blazing Saddles _ , duh.

DARKWICCAN : ...but it’s actually not  _ Blazing Saddles _ . I’m using  _ Blazing Saddles _ as a point of reference...

DELAYNE : What?

DARKWICCAN : ...to the reference. Yes.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Alright, so obviously I can’t see hands because this is uh, for all intents and purposes, a radio show, but...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...um, so, in  _ Blazing Saddles _ , there’s this fantastic character, he’s an older guy, he walks in a weird kinda squatty frog way, he’s got a big beard, he wears a hat that’s seen better days with the front flipped up, uh, and he, he speaks in uh, good ol’, good ol’ prairie gibberish...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...um, and, uh, there’s this fantastic scene in the courthouse where they’re all trying to discuss what to do and this gentleman stands up and he goes, “[mimics unintelligible prairie gibberish]” and someone goes, “Gabby Johnson is right” [laughter] um, well, Gabby Johnson, that character is based on the uh, actor Gabby Hayes, and Gabby Hayes played that, kind of, iconic character in the old west, ya know, uh, silverscreens of Hollywood in the thirties, forties, and early fifties. He was known for his kind of weird way of [mimics Gabby Hayes] talking like this [normal talk] and he was somebody’s sidekick always...

DELAYNE : [laughter] Gibberish speaking sidekick. Ok.

DARKWICCAN : ...and, yes. Frontier gibberish, not prairie. Frontier.

DELAYNE : Oh.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. Yes. Not only is that authentic frontier gibberish [laughter]...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...but yeah, uh, so, so, anyway, so Gabby Hayes basically played the perpetual western sidekick. It’s so much funnier when...

DELAYNE : And I’m your professional Western sidekick.

DARKWICCAN : ...you have to explain a joke. Yeah. It’s. It’s just so much funnier when you have to explain a joke for two minutes. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] That’s my kind of humor because...

DARKWICCAN : Ok. [laughter]

DELAYNE : ...I mean, according to my wife, I'm not very funny, but she really gets a kick out of how funny I find myself.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Uh, so why are we talking about westerns and western sidekicks? Well, my friend, if you can’t tell by the title of today’s episode, “High Noon”, we have got a faceoff today...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...a kind of faceoff between two mail order bride AUs. Uh...

DELAYNE : [laughter] That take place in the west, of course. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yes, that take place in the west. Yeah, yeah. I don’t, I mean, let’s be honest, somebody could write a contemporary mail order bride AU, but I feel like that would be a little bit icky. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] Um, yeah because the methods of, of how it happens um, I don’t think you could accidentally [laughter] order one...

DARKWICCAN : No.

DELAYNE : ...in a contemporary setting.

DARKWICCAN : No, not in a contemporary setting, you absolutely couldn’t. And in a contemporary setting we’re dealing with, ya know, topics that are usually dealt on  _ Criminal Minds _ and  _ Law & Order _ , so...

DELAYNE : [laughter] Yeah, that’s a little too dark for me.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, a little too dark. The joy of being able to set this stuff in an earlier time, an earlier more, quote, innocent ha ha, time period...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...is, is being able to have fun mix-ups like what happened in these stories and uh, [laughter] uh, so, and the interesting thing is that these are not the only two mail order bride AUs, uh, that have been written recently, and they’re not the only mail order bride AUs that take place in the time of the old west, um, but, but these two happen to go up within days of each other, and...

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...the face, the fact of the matter is, they are both spectacularly well written...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...just wonderful stories, uh, and even the authors themselves were poking fun at the fact that they were basically dueling AUs.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : But they also, these authors totally respect and love each other, so, it’s, ya know, it’s all fine.

DELAYNE : And, and...

DARKWICCAN : This is...

DELAYNE : ...sorry. It’ll surprise no one that we have had both of these authors on before. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yes, absolutely. We have had both of them on, and in one case, multiple times, and so, uh, so yeah, I’m excited to...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...to what comes next. I’m not giving it away yet, we’ll, we’ll reveal the big surprise at the end of this segment, but...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

[CONTENT CENSORED, VISIT EFAPODCAST.COM FOR FULL TRANSCRIPT]

DELAYNE : [laughter] Yeehaw. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Woohoo. In fact, in fact, it’s apropos you should say yeehaw.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Why?

DARKWICCAN : You don’t know why?

DELAYNE : I feel like I missed something.

DARKWICCAN : Oh, you missed something big because yeehaw Nicole has...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...become the term coined by either one or both of these authors, and the authors are Bootsncatz and coldmackerel.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I know you’ve figured it out.

DELAYNE : Oh, that’s where you were going. I thought I missed something else. No, yeah, yee, I said yeehaw very purposefully because yeehaw Nicole [laughter] is...

DARKWICCAN : Yes.

DELAYNE : ...uh, just, it beautifully sums up in a little short way, the yeehawness [ph] of yeehaw Nicole. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : That was so eloquent, Delayne. I don’t think I could have said it better myself.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I’m not even going to try.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Because I know our audience gets it, so, let’s talk about these yeehaw Nicole’s. Let’s start out with Bootsncatz story, “You Made Me Love You”, uh, this...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...is uh, a story where essentially Nicole believes that she is sending away for some house plans ‘cause back in the day you could actually order house plans from a Sears and Roebuck catalogue, um, and...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...so you could build your own, your own little mini-Victorian...

DELAYNE : They, they laughter]...

DARKWICCAN : ...out on the prairie.

DELAYNE : ...they send you the lumber and instructions and you put it up yourself.

DARKWICCAN : Uh, yeah. That’s exactly, it’s a kit. It’s a full kit uh, and uh, um, have you ever seen a Sears Roebuck house? They’re gorgeous.

DELAYNE : I know they’re worth a lot if you can.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, growing up in uh, Huntsville, Alabama, almost, it seemed like every other house going down the main drag in old downtown was a Sears Roebuck kit house.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : And you could tell because they were very similar.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : They didn’t have a lot of deviation in design. They had enough so you could claim your house was a bit more unique and you could always do little, ya know, custom touches, ya know, uh, but uh, but really, just beautiful houses. So, uh, yeah, so...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...good choice Nicole, excellent taste. Uh, so...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...she’s attempting to order a kit house, and [laughter] instead finds herself with a young woman at her door who thinks that she is there to marry her. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] Uh, do we wanna talk about how that mixup happened?

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, go for it.

DELAYNE : Uh because as Nicole was at the, I guess, the general store...

DARKWICCAN : General store, yeah.

DELAYNE : ...slash post office [laughter] um...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. This was a time when a general store did all the things, so.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Um, and as she was ordering, this uh, very gruff looking gentleman [laughter], I use that word very loosely, comes in and uh, passes his slip to the clerk about the same time Nicole does and uh, wow, the look on his face, “you’re ordering this?” [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Well, don’t forget that the run, that the guy that owns the general store is basically old and deaf.

DELAYNE : [laughter] That too, and he’s, he has, he has big thick spectacles, right? And so he’s...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : ...glancing down at the slip, like “huh”.

DARKWICCAN : He’s basically blind and deaf, this is not gonna go well. Yeah.

DELAYNE : [laughter] So there Nicole is, waiting for some, some house plans and she meets the uh, delivery guy and uh, [laughter] the histerical-ness of, “oh geez, I’m so glad to be rid of this thing.” [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So, you skipped a wee bit, but yes, we, [laughter]...

DELAYNE : I skipped a wee bit? Sorry. I’m getting ahead of myself.

DARKWICCAN : So, just, just a little, uh, so, you were on track...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : You were right in that um, we’ve got a, a problematic um, general store clerk.

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Umm, we have a gruff gentleman that goes by the name of Henderson, and in the process of Nicole attempting to order her house, uh, the gruff gentleman orders something that we don’t know what it is.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : And of course, those two slips get mixed up because Mr. Franklin, the owner of the general store, again, as mentioned multiple times...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...blind and deaf. Also quite old, so.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Yeah. See, you’re just so much better at summarizing than me.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. [laughter] So, then a few weeks later. It takes...

DELAYNE : Yes. Nicole is waiting for her house.

DARKWICCAN : ...time for these things. Yes. Uh, the delivery man shows up with what Nicole is expecting to be a um, a, a, passle or a parcel or pallet of lumber and um, instructions, instead, she gets an ornery...

DELAYNE : [laughter] Ornery.

DARKWICCAN : ...young...

DELAYNE : [laughter] Sorry.

DARKWICCAN : …[laughter] young woman. Uh, you’re absolutely right. The exchange between...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...the exchange between Nicole and the delivery guy is great. I love it. “What is this?” “Well, I mean, she’s a bit on the skinny side, but I’m sure you can fatten her up.”

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : My dog is looking at me like, “what are you laughing about?” [laughter] [sigh]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : I, this, it’s, it was an instant classic, honestly. I mean.

DARKWICCAN : Yes.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yes, absolutely. Uh, so, so that is how young Waverly comes to Nicole’s doorstep, and immediately begins demanding they are going to be married. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] [sigh]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] I just love that she’s like, “that’s why I’m here, I’m here to do this thing.” And of course, Nicole’s like, “alright, hang on, hang on, hang on, hang on. Let me think a second, woman. Let me think. Let me figure this out.” So she, after a moment’s pondering, she figures out that her slip and Henderson’s slip got mixed up, so she goes to swap, ‘cause she figures that her lumber and everything has been delivered to Henderson’s doorstep, and she’s got Henderson’s mail order whatever, so...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...they, so she, ya know, carts Waverly over to Henderson’s property and sure enough, Henderson’s got Nicole’s delivery, and...

DELAYNE : Well, he told it to move on. He told it to go, he didn’t want it.

DARKWICCAN : Oh, he told it to go back to the, yeah, he sent it back to the general store. Which is ok, ‘cause again, it takes weeks for stuff to get in, so it’s not like it’s going on the U P S headed straight for the aiport.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So, so, um, so yeah, so they go to get it sorted out, and uh, when Nicole realizes what’s going on, she can’t, of course she can’t, she cannot leave...

DELAYNE : No.

DARKWICCAN : ...Waverly with, with this guy, so she basically pays all the money she has, essentially, to Henderson...

DELAYNE : Which she conveniently keeps in her boot, of course. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Well, yeah. Boot money. You gotta have your boot stash, this is the old west. Uh, and so she...

DELAYNE : They can’t take it from ya if it’s on ya. You have to be dead.

DARKWICCAN : ...yeah, yeah, exactly. She uh, she pays for Waverly’s freedom, essentially, of course, Waverly views it as she’s paid for her wifelyhood [ph].

DELAYNE : [laughter] “Well, now you own me, I’m your wife.” “Wait a minute.” [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : It’s like “wait, woah, woah, hey.” Yeah, so, so now poor Nicole is just constantly like, “I’m not gonna, stop it.” [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : “You’re free to do whatever you wanna do, you don’t have to…” So then they just have this...

DELAYNE : Well, Nicole, Nicole very politely says “you’re welcome to stay as my guest, but you’re also free to leave.” And...

DARKWICCAN : Yes.

DELAYNE : ...of course Waverly only hears the first part, and...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : ...is like “cool, I’m staying.” [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, and, and thus begins the, what became the watch cry of the story, “it ain’t proper.”

DELAYNE : [laughter] Uh, yeah. Nicole says “that ain’t proper” a lot. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, a lot.

DELAYNE : [laughter] As Waverly pushes the boundaries to try and get to know this quiet farmer who seems to have some secrets. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Uh huh. Well, everybody in this story’s got secrets, but yeah.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Uh, but yeah. I [laughter] don’t know where to go from here.

DARKWICCAN : I know, right ‘cause we still gotta talk about the other story. Uh.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So, essentially um, Waverly’s got her reasons for wanting to be a mail order bride. Like, she actually has her reasons, uh, that come to light later on because we end up with an issue of um, Waverly’s past causing a problem.

DELAYNE : [laughter] And uh, Nicole’s past...

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm.

DELAYNE : ...also seems to have finally caught up.

DARKWICCAN : Yes, and, and, and this is kind of where, not just the premise, but also certain kind of character elements between the two stories sort of get a little confusing, especially if [says quickly] you’re reading them at the same time.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Um, about who, who’s an outlaw, who’s got a dark past, what exactly is that dark past, who does it involve, how [laughter] and...

DELAYNE : [laughter throughout DarkWiccan speaking] And yet, they’re so very different.

DARKWICCAN : ...they’re so incredibly different, and the thing is, is like, with Nicole, uh, there’s not too much of a dark past. Nicole made some bad choices in her past, um, and uh...

DELAYNE : [laughter] Which some people might see as actually more honorable than bad.

DARKWICCAN : As much more, yeah, very honorable, um, and, where, I don’t know that you can say the same thing about the Nicole in coldmackerel’s story.

DELAYNE : Yes.

DARKWICCAN : The decisions she made were not honorable, uh, Nicole was, of course, trying to do the right thing by wrong women, um, in, in this story by Boots, and um, and a bounty hunter comes a lookin’ for her, and that bounty hunter happens to be tied to Waverly’s past and...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...that’s kind of how everything starts to get a little mix-y up-y.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Unraveled. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Uh, yeah but, so, let’s, why don’t we leave, now I will say this, uh, “You Made Me Love You” is completed. It’s a finished story. Boots finished it about a month ago now, that we’re finally sitting down to chat about it. Um, and exactly a month and a day ago, actually...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...completed, as of this recording. Uh, thirteen chapters long, over a hundred thousand words. Just a absolute delight, and...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...don’t let anyone tell you this story “ain’t proper”. Um...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...although, it’s Boots, so it’s gonna get a little spicey at some point. Uh.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Uh, ok, I feel the need to mention that when this first went up, it said it had five hundred chapters, and it was a slow burn, and like four ninety-seven was when they finally got together, and I just wanna put, it’s not, of course, five hundred chapters, as it’s complete, but.

DARKWICCAN : What’s funny is Boots didn’t actually post that note until there were, she was about halfway through the story ‘cause people were like “goddamnit!”...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : …’cause every single time Waverly tries to put the moves on Nicole and it looks like they’re starting to go in that direction, Nicole, ya know, pulls herself together and goes “it ain’t proper.” Uh, so, and I just found it really funny for me to imagine Kat Barrell speaking in this sort of, ‘cause Kat actually has a pretty high register, like, her voice is pretty, pretty high, so like, um, I mean, it’s certainly not, so, it’s just funny, I’m just, ‘cause I can’t, I can’t speak in her natural speaking tone ‘cause it’s actually, um, it is higher than my natural tone to a point where I’m like “I’m just gonna sound like I’m speaking in falsetto, and that’s not right.”

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : But whenever I imagine anyone saying “it ain’t proper”, it’s always in that kinda [lowers voice] “it ain’t proper” kind of thing.

DELAYNE : [laughter] As low as possible.

DARKWICCAN : There’s no way that Kat can do that. There’s no way.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I guess we’ll have to ask her. I guess we’ll, somebody’s gonna have to ask, ask her, at a convention, to say “it ain’t proper” into like a voice recorder, and she would totally do it. She would totally do it.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] But, ok. Um, well, it ain’t proper we haven’t moved on yet...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...to, uh, coldmackerel’s story, so let’s right this wrong. Uh, coldmackerel’s story is “for the price of seven good cows”, and uh, much like the Bootsncatz story, at the very beginning, Nicole has placed an order. In this case, it’s for livestock for, in fact, seven good cows, and what she gets instead is a feisty brunette.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Who is determined to, to marry Nicole, and let me just say, I love the fact that in both stories, Waverly is completely fine that her betrothed, her apparent betrothed, is female. Like, she’s just like “eh, whatever.”

DELAYNE : [laughter] Well, and, in Boots’ story, it’s, yeah, it’s sort of dismissed, like “yeah, this is fine.” In this...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : ...story, it’s actually hinted that Waverly is definitely ok with this ‘cause she generally prefers women as well. Of course, the men are terrible, so. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Exactly. With men like these, there had have to have been a prevalence of lesbians all across the west ‘cause it’s a much better alternative, I think.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Uh, yeah. So, so again, similar premise. Mail order bride gone wrong, uh, or...

DELAYNE : In this case it only involved Nicole and her terrible eyesight, looking at a newspaper and just sending the money to the wrong ad. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, she basically pointed at the ad, “I want this, this is what, and here’s the money” and the clerk was like “uh, ok”.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Uh, so, yeah, so, no one to blame here but Nicole herself, um, much like the Nicole in uh, “You Made Me Love You”, this Nicole is resistant to Waverly’s affections, and...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...of course, she has her reasons, and her reasons are really, she wants to protect Waverly from herself, like, she doesn’t think she’s a good person. And uh, yeah.

DELAYNE : And her dark past.

DARKWICCAN : And her dark, dark past.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Which, ok. Ok.

DELAYNE : Yes.

DARKWICCAN : Ok. Dark.

DELAYNE : Wow.

DARKWICCAN : Ok. Dark.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Like, darkness...

DELAYNE : This is...

DARKWICCAN : ...descends, wow.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Ok, when I was reading this, and of course, the sort of, happy banter, the play between Nicole and Waverly is beautiful, it’s hilarious, see I haven’t gotten to fawn over coldmackerel ‘cause I missed that episode.

DARKWICCAN : Ah.

DELAYNE : Coldmackerel’s writing is oh my god. And...

DARKWICCAN : Yes.

DELAYNE : ...the way they can suddenly switch gears. So, we have this happy banter, Waverly trying everything that she can to get Nicole affections, and, and then, and then the bad stuff starts happening. The way it just bam, just turned a corner so quick.

DARKWICCAN : Yes, but I mean...

DELAYNE : Absolutely amazing.

DARKWICCAN : ...yeah. It’s absolutely amazing. Cold, I, I love, [sigh] oh my god, I love coldmackerel’s writing.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : You could, here, here’s the, we were talking about this before we started recording. If you’re reading both of these stories at the same time, you could not confuse the one that you’re reading ‘cause Boots’ voice and coldmackerel’s voice are so very different.

DELAYNE : Very different.

DARKWICCAN : Very, very different. Uh, that, even if the premise, premises, premiseez [ph], premise-eye [ph]...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...even if the, even if the premise for each is the same, the execution is completely and entirely unique. Uh, and...

DELAYNE : Wholly different. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...I love that. Yeah. I love that, and um, so, it’s, it’s just, you, yeah, like I said, having them open in windows, side by side, you could not get confused if you were going back and forth...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : …’cause you’d know just by the authorial voice, uh, which, which story it is. Um, even if you started in the middle of some random exposition, you...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...would know, whose writing you’re reading. Um, but, yeah, so, in this story, Nicole has a profoundly dark past...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...uh, and um...

DELAYNE : [mimics dark music] Dun dun dun. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Dun dun dun. And another thing that, uh, that coldmackerel’s, uh, tends to do really well, is to write dark violent, gory situations, in a way that is not off putting but exciting and engaging and you, ya know, you’re reading through, you got your hand covering...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...looking through...

DELAYNE : Peakin’ through, reading.

DARKWICCAN : ...peaking through your fingers to read, but it’s just so engaging that even though it’s like “agh”, ya know, it’s...

DELAYNE : I agree. That...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : ...I, I don’t think I could have put into words, but that, what you said, that is, yeah. Uh...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : …[laughter] I was just about to say, “it blows my mind”, but I don’t know if that’s appropriate. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Ha ha. Ha. That is hilarious. That is [laughter] hil-arious [ph].

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Oh, man. To get that reference, y’all need to read the story.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Oh, and another thing that coldmackerel does different, is how the other characters are used.

DARKWICCAN : Yes.

DELAYNE : Um, and so, a lot of characters that were on one side [laughter] in Boots’ story appear to be, well, it’s not like they’re on a different side, but it’s more Nicole side instead of against. It’s confusing for me to explain it, but it is, it’s again, it’s something that makes these two very distinct, very different.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. I love how for awhile, you don’t really know what Nicole has been up to...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...what her past is. It’s done in such a way, where you’re following along Waverly’s point of view. It kind of goes, it goes back and forth.

DELAYNE : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : It’s an omniscient um, narrator, so, it does kind of go back and forth, but you’re still limited to uh, who uh, who’s thinking at the time...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...I guess you could put it, and um, so, from, so Waverly is trying to figure out this woman that she’s married to that she’s not actually married to, and...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...she’s trying...

DELAYNE : I do believe Nicole says “that ain’t proper” at least once in this, right? [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : It’s very possible. I don’t know. If, if that does happen, I didn’t clock it. Uh, but that, that might have been cold giving a wink and a nod to...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...Boots. Um...

DELAYNE : [laughter] Alright, “find in page” k, continue.

DARKWICCAN : Oh geez. Uh, so, the, Waverly’s trying to figure out a way into Nicole and so she just figures she needs to know more about what Nicole is and what her relationship is to, ‘cause Nicole is basically this loner uh, lives out in the outskirts of town, on, on her own little tiny ranch and she’s just trying to be away from society, and so, Waverly’s just like trying to figure out what got her to this point, and so she starts trying to figure out, was she, what happened, what’s the past? And so you’d have no choice but to follow along Waverly’s sleuthing...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...and some, and, and...

DELAYNE : I do love little detective Waverly as well as angry Waverly. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm, and you, and the thing is, Waverly comes up with an initial hypothesis that makes sense, if this was canon Nicole, but this is not canon Nicole.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Uh, so, so when we do find out what Nicole’s past is made of, and why she decided to step away, and um, live her lone, lonestar life...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...uh, it’s kinda like “oh” and then we’re like, “well, I mean, yeah, she was that thing, but surely she wasn’t, like, that bad” and then she comes to Waverly’s rescue and demonstrates just how bad she can be while being good at the same time. It’s a wonderful juxtaposition of help and “agh”.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So [laughter], uh, now, this, this story is not complete. It is slated to be done at nine chapters. We have eight chapters so far. I do know that coldmackerel is working diligently, as best they can on the final chapter to post at some point, uh, in the...

DELAYNE : Oh, wow. My tab isn’t refreshed, I still have seven. [laughter] I missed the last chapter. That’s…[laughter]

DARKWICCAN : What are we, what are we gonna do with you?

DELAYNE : Uh, that’s terrible. I [laughter], I should remember to refresh often when I have tabs open. Sorry...

DARKWICCAN : You really...

DELAYNE : ...my apologies.

DARKWICCAN : ...you really, yeah. Um...

DELAYNE : Anyway. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Uh, so...

DELAYNE : There’s still more to come, folks. That’s what we’re trying to say. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : There’s still more to come. Um, so, uh, yeah, I, now I’m completely derailed in my thoughts.

DELAYNE : [laughter] I’m sorry. I did look up the “proper” thing, and “that wouldn’t be proper” is what Nicole says. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Ah, so close.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So close. Enough, enough to be a winking homage, I think. Uh, but let’s uh, ya know what?

DELAYNE : What?

DARKWICCAN : I have a crazy idea.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Uh, shoot.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Nice one.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : What if instead of just talking to just one or the other, ‘cause typically we would talk to, at this point, coldmackerel, right? ‘Cause this is the last story we’ve talked about, so we talk about, talk to the author of the last story we discuss. But this is a unique situation, right? We have two mail order bride AUs of the old west, posted at the same time, similar premise, beyond the AU, is the mixup, so we’ve got dueling stories here.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So, I think we should treat this old west style, and let the authors face off. What do you think?

DELAYNE : [laughter] Ten paces.

DARKWICCAN : Turn and discuss.

DELAYNE : [laughter] It sounds brilliant. I love it.

DARKWICCAN : Awesome. Excellent. So, yeah, that’s what we’re gonna do. We’re gonna actually chat with both Boots and coldmackerel in our second segment today, uh, and see what happens. Turn this into the Maury Povich Show. I’m kidding.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Uh, so...

DELAYNE : As long as there’s no paternity test, I’m fine.

DARKWICCAN : I know. [laughter] That would be hilarious. Ok, so...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So, yeah, let’s do...

DELAYNE : Nicole Haught, you are the father. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. [laughter]

DELAYNE : I know why.

DARKWICCAN : That ain’t proper.

DELAYNE : [laughter] I feel like we derailed there, um.

DARKWICCAN : Oh, we did a little bit. [CONTENT CENSORED. VISIT EFAPOCAST.COM FOR FULL TRANSCRIPT]

MUSIC : il buono il brutto il cattivo by Ennio Morricone

DARKWICCAN : Welcome back everybody, to the Earp Fiction Addiction, the podcast dedicated entirely to  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. I remain your host, DarkWiccan, and with me is my delightful sidekick--

DELAYNE : Yeehaw Delayne. 

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] And we are very excited to be joined, for the first time ever...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...on this podcast, by two authors of different fics at the same time...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...in one interview. Please welcome Bootsncatz...

BOOTS : Hello.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...and coldmackerel.

COLDMACKEREL : Hey, that’s me.

DARKWICCAN : That is you.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Wow, that was.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : That was good.

DELAYNE : So enthusiastic. I love that. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Don’t worry. Using the magic of editing I can make them sound way more excited to be here. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

BOOTS : I wasn’t sure if I was supposed to jump...

COLDMACKEREL : Good luck with that one.

BOOTS : ...in right there, or, I was like “ok, no, that’s me. That’s my cue.”

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : We rehearsed this.

BOOTS : I know.

DELAYNE : K.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Yeah, we rehearsed this entire segment before we sat down to record it. [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : Mhmm. And it shows.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

BOOTS : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Including the awkward pauses, like, that was, that’s scripted. Guys, I have to confess, listeners, everything on this show is scripted. Uh, there’s nothing spontaneous.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : We’re all sitting here with our [laughter], with our, um, oh gosh, final cut pro scripts open. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

BOOTS : I’m not even the real Boots. I’m just an actor. I’m just here.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. [laughter] That’s right. We’ve hired, we have hired voice actors for this. Sorry, everything you know is wrong. It’s all a lie. My 

DELAYNE : [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : Wish I could afford that.

DELAYNE : [laughter] I don’t think anyone’s gonna believe that, but nice try.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Thanks. Can’t say I didn’t try and get us into a whole other alternate universe of the podcast.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Ooh. An alternative universe E F A podcast.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : Is that where I’m the host...

DARKWICCAN : It’s entirely the same.

DELAYNE : ...and you’re the cohost?

DARKWICCAN : No, it’s actually exactly the same except we all have mustaches.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : That’s the only difference.

DELAYNE : And read from scripts. Ok. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. Yeah.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : It’s all scripted. We all have mustaches. That’s the difference. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] [sigh]

DARKWICCAN : So, Boots.

BOOTS : Yes.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Uh, you, uh, I think that we need to get you some sort of a sash um, because you, I think, have been on the show the most of, of any other author.

BOOTS : Oh no. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

BOOTS : Oh no.

COLDMACKEREL : Wait, how many times is it?

DARKWICCAN : I think this is the fifth, fourth or fifth time.

COLDMACKEREL : Oh, no, that’s too many times. This is your last one.

DELAYNE : I was thinking five, as well.

DARKWICCAN : I feel like...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

BOOTS : [laughter] This is it. I’ve hit the end of the line.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : Welcome to retirement.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Where do you go from here? I mean, like, this, ya know, you’ve reached a pinnacle of podcast appearances.

BOOTS : I think now I’ve hit the point that my A O 3 account just spontaneously combusts and I just...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

BOOTS : It’s...

DELAYNE : Oh, there would be...

BOOTS : It’s all over.

DELAYNE : ...a frickin’ riot. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] There would be a riot.

DELAYNE : If you…

DARKWICCAN : There would absolutely be a riot.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : Not from me.

DARKWICCAN : Uh, but last time we were on...

BOOTS : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...last time [laughter]...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...last time we had you on, we chatted a little bit about your original work that is being published, uh, by Bella Books. Do you have any updates on, on that you are comfortable sharing?

BOOTS : Oh, yeah, um, so, they say it’s coming out in March. I am gonna say it’s coming out in March to be positive, but I don’t know.

DARKWICCAN : Ok.

BOOTS : Everything always changes. I [laughter].

DARKWICCAN : That is absolutely true. But right now we have a soft, soft date…

BOOTS : Soft.

DARKWICCAN : ...of March twenty twenty.

BOOTS : Yes.

COLDMACKEREL : Are you gonna sign mine for me?

DARKWICCAN : Awesome. I am going to be first in line to pre-order.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

BOOTS : Only for you mackerel. No one else.

COLDMACKEREL : Aww.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Not for, aww. [sad voice] Aww.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

BOOTS : It’s the one and only. It’ll be worth zero dollars.

COLDMACKEREL : I love it.

BOOTS : It’s actually less than face value after I touch it, so.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : I think only for...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Uh, ok, so Boots, that’s awesome, so yeah, we have a soft March date of twenty twenty. I know that we’ll all be keeping a very, very close eye on that. I definitely, as soon as they announce pre-orders, I am there. I am absolutely there.

BOOTS : Thank you.

DARKWICCAN : And if they do any sort of thing where they offer, like, a book plate signing, you better believe, get your, start working, ya know, workin’ out with your hands.

BOOTS : Oh no.

COLDMACKEREL : Oh? [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I mean, most, most of us…

BOOTS : [laughter] I mean, what else do you think I do all day, but.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Well, I was gonna say, between all the writing and the lesbian-ing, I’m sure your hands are quite strong.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

BOOTS : It’s funny ‘cause at work, I am often called to do things with my hands that, like, “can you get your lesbian hands in here for a second?”

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

BOOTS : So, I do things. One, the most impressive one, according to the office, was when there was a poster stuck in a tube, and no one could get it out, and...

COLDMACKEREL : God.

BOOTS : ...this is gonna get graphic, I’m sorry. All I...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] That’s ok.

BOOTS : I just put my two fingers right into that tube and I twisted and I pulled and...

COLDMACKEREL : Ok, we all know how it works.

BOOTS : ...ya know. We all know how it works?

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. [laughter]

BOOTS : Just in case there’s anyone out there who doesn’t understand. That’s never read fanfiction.

DELAYNE : Oh my god.

COLDMACKEREL : One of the many services you offer.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

BOOTS : [laughter] Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Ah, so, mackerel, what, let’s see, you’ve been...

COLDMACKEREL : Around.

DARKWICCAN : ...you’ve been a busy fish because, no because, I mean, you have been working on this story “for the price of seven good cows” and there has been a wee bit of a, completely understandable, delay because life.

COLDMACKEREL : [laughter] Yeah.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : But, you just posted your latest chapter as of this recording, uh, today.

COLDMACKEREL : Don’t call me out like that. Let’s pretend it’s done when this gets released. Just pretend it’s done right now.

DARKWICCAN : Ok, alright. I mean, and the, the fact is, the liklihood is that it’s absolutely gonna be the case because we record, like, a month in advance. So [laughter].

COLDMACKEREL : God, I hope it’s the case.

DARKWICCAN : So, so, yeah, [laughter] but I mean, in addition to working on this story, what has been going on that you feel comfortable sharing?

COLDMACKEREL : I mean, I could tell you, but then I’d have to kill you, so, we’ll leave it there. But, ya know...

DARKWICCAN : Ok.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : ...work, life.

DELAYNE : Now we know why mackerel’s story was darker.

COLDMACKEREL : Secret. Secret things.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

COLDMACKEREL : But ya know, I’ve got a full-time job.

DARKWICCAN : Busy being secret.

COLDMACKEREL : I think most people here probably have a full-time job and it just, as much as you would like life to give you, like, eight hours a day to sit down and write stuff, it doesn’t always work out that way. Or you can just be Boots, and just like...

DARKWICCAN : Preach.

COLDMACKEREL : ...I don’t know what you do, you, you’re gonna have to sit down and tell me what you do some time.

DELAYNE : She’s a super human, yeah.

COLDMACKEREL : [laughter] You’re production rate is wild.

BOOTS : [laughter] I just hire, like, monkeys in a different country to just…

COLDMACKEREL : Is it...

BOOTS : type stuff out for me and I just pay...

COLDMACKEREL : ...no, I’m picturing, like, the guy who writes all those crime novels who just hires a bunch of like ghost writer undergrads. Is that you?

BOOTS : [laughter] Yes, that’s me.

COLDMACKEREL : Yes.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : I’m gonna be borrowing that one soon.

DARKWICCAN : You heard it here first, folks.

BOOTS : Yeah. [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : It’s all over.

DARKWICCAN : Boots is independently wealthy and can afford to hire ghost writers...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : I love it.

DARKWICCAN : ...to write fanfiction...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...that is free.

COLDMACKEREL : It’s your world, we’re all just livin’ in it.

BOOTS : [unintelligible] It’s fine.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : Oh my gosh.

DARKWICCAN : So, so, let’s, so now that we know Boots’ secret...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

BOOTS : Mmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...um, well, I could, here’s what I know. As observationally having spent time in Boots’s [ph] presence, you never stop writing. You just never stop. Like, if there’s not something else going on that immediately requires your attention, you’re writing.

BOOTS : Yeah, it’s a bad habit to have. ‘Cause I’ll be, like, somewhere, like, I’ll be like somewhere where I should be paying attention, and then I’m just like “oh, this is, I’m gonna do this instead.” and then I’m like “oh, I just…” ya know, I don’t know. It’s a, it’s a bad habit, but it gets, gets it done, I guess.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : And, and this is why your wife primarily drives.

DELAYNE : Yeah. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Because [laughter]...

DELAYNE : Oh, that’s…

DARKWICCAN : …’cause otherwise you might have been in many car accidents at this point. [laughter]

BOOTS : Oh, absolutely.

DELAYNE : That’s why I never get any writing done ‘cause I’m the driver in my relationship. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : There you go. [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : Ya know, we have a lot in common.

DELAYNE : Anyway.

DARKWICCAN : So, really, coldmackerel...

COLDMACKEREL : ‘Cause I never start working.

DARKWICCAN : ...yeah, mackerel, just find yourself a chauffeur.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Exactly. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [sigh] How ‘bout we get this party started. [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : Please, by all means.

DARKWICCAN : Oh, I thought it was already started...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...I thought we’d been partyin’.

DELAYNE : Well, now let’s bring it down a notch ‘cause, um, that’s what I do. I’m the...

COLDMACKEREL : Less party.

DELAYNE : ...no fun person. ‘Cause I have a very important question for the both of you.

COLDMACKEREL : Uh oh.

DELAYNE : What inspired your mail order bride AU? Uh, rock, paper, scissors who goes first? I don’t know. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Uh, mackerel, why don’t we go with you.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : Damnit. Uh, I don’t know, didn’t we both read the same Twitter prompt? I feel terrible…

BOOTS : Yeah.

COLDMACKEREL : ...I need to find that person and cite them appropriately because I didn’t and that’s awful of me, but yeah, no, there was that Twitter prompt…

BOOTS : You and I.

COLDMACKEREL : ...yeah…

BOOTS : I also didn’t cite that person, so I’m also awful, but…

COLDMACKEREL : I thought…

BOOTS : ...yeah, it was like a Twitter thing.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : Yeah, I don’t know. And also, I’ve been playing a lot of  _ Red Dead Redemption _ and it just went from there.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

BOOTS : Oh my god, same.

COLDMACKEREL : Nice. Glad we’re on the same page.

BOOTS : Yeah.

DELAYNE : [laughter] I was wondering how similar the stories would be, and they’re spot on. Ok. I’m impressed.

COLDMACKEREL : We have not read each other’s stories. I don’t know what’s going on.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : No, no, I think what Delayne means, is, is, the, the inspiration story...

DELAYNE : The inspiration…

DARKWICCAN : ...like, where did it come from.

DELAYNE : ...story. Yes.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, not the stories themselves. Yeah, no, the stories themselves are very different from each other.

COLDMACKEREL : Ok, that’s good.

DARKWICCAN : Uh, yeah, but, yeah, but the um, so the inspiration, ya know what, I feel like a bad Twitter-er...

DELAYNE : Tweeter.

DARKWICCAN : ...because I don’t recall that prompt, seeing that prompt float across my screen or timeline. I’m wondering if it was an account I don’t follow, or...

BOOTS : It was an anonymous person.

COLDMACKEREL : It was mine. Do you not follow mine?

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I do follow yours. I absolutely...

BOOTS : Do you even have Twitter?

DARKWICCAN : ...follow yours.

COLDMACKEREL : Uh, no.

BOOTS : Who knows how to Twitter? Hold on.

COLDMACKEREL : Not anymore.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : As of this episode.

BOOTS : You just deleted it.

COLDMACKEREL : Yeah.

BOOTS : It, uh, it wasn’t a  _ Wynonna Earp _ prompt, it was just some random...

DARKWICCAN : Oh.

BOOTS : ...person.

COLDMACKEREL : Yeah, yeah.

BOOTS : Just throwing something into the void that was awesome, and uh, yeah, we both stole it. At the same time.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : Literally.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter

COLDMACKEREL : Except Boots took the time to carefully outline, where I was just like “[rasberry sound] here you go”.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] That actually, ya know, that actually, hold on, that, that actually, um, thank you for that set up...

COLDMACKEREL : Anytime.

DARKWICCAN : …’cause I, I do have a question there. So, ea, ea, each of you have completely unique authorial voices. Uh, we were talking in the first segment actually, Delayne and I, about how even if you have both of these stories up in windows next to each other, and you’re going back and forth, there’s no way you’re gonna confuse one story for the other story because the voices are just so unique to each of you. Um, but that also suggests that there’s a unique approach to the writing, just, in general. Um, do you, either, well, I, do you use a basic formula, such as there the, the, kind of, classic, like, save the cat kind of formula for uh, plotting out a story, or do you just kinda go “ah, I got a scene in my mind. I’m gonna write to it and write away from it” or somethin’. Like, how do you each approach sitting down to write a story?

BOOTS : Do you wanna...

COLDMACKEREL : Go for it.

BOOTS : ...go first, mackerel? [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : I absolutely do not.

BOOTS : Go ahead.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : Oh no.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : After you. No, after you. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Really.

COLDMACKEREL : Ok, fine. I’ll...

DARKWICCAN : Well, I think since cold, since mackerel ans…

COLDMACKEREL : I’ll, I’ll go…

DARKWICCAN : Go ahead.

COLDMACKEREL : ...I’ll go. Ok.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : Because the short answer is that I don’t have, I, I’m terrible. I’m really bad at outlining, and if I’m being completely honest, I just start writing, and like, instead of taking the time to really plot out and allow things to happen in a reasonable and rational way, I just, like, write myself escape hatches in case I get bored with myself, and I’ll be like “oh, ya know, cool, I, good thing I let Nicole have a mysterious past because I didn’t know what the fuck I was doing at the time, but now I’m like cool. Let’s make her terrible.”

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : Oh my gosh.

COLDMACKEREL : I do that. I write myself escape hatches in case I don’t know what I’m doing. So, I don’t want anyone to leave here with the impression I know what’s going on. Ever. Boots, please take, take this opportunity to explain…

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : ...how a real author would outline and plan their story. [laughter]

BOOTS : Oh, I don’t know. I mean, I outline it, but, it’s funny ‘cause this one I outlined it for the most part, but then I got to the end, and I was like “eh, I guess they kiss here and then agh I guess this is where they should do the sex thing and then whatever.” But then I [laughter] got too excited about it, so I started writing it before my outline was ready, so I got to the point where I was like “Lucky, I’ve written myself into a corner. I don’t know what to do.” And she was like “well”, so we had to go through and, like, really pff, just, I had to really figure out what was actually happening ‘cause I was like “now Bobo’s here and there’s something with Willa and I don’t know and there’s just drama, and I don’t know what Nicole did when she was gone. I have to figure that out.” So, it was like a thing, but usually, yes, I’m pretty good at outlining.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

BOOTS : It’s just outlining it, and uh, but even then I feel like the outlines can be kinda messy ‘cause they don’t do, like, a, ya know, “on chapter six will be the crescendo of the story” or whatever, like…

DARKWICCAN : Right.

BOOTS : ...we’re supposed to do. I just, ya know, I’m just like “and they kiss here and they do this funny thing here and they do that thing here” and then I just hope it works out.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : That sounds, that sounds so much less...

DARKWICCAN : It’s a sketch.

COLDMACKEREL : ...stressful than the way I write, like, I need to, I need to get onboard because honestly, I, if I’m being totally honest, when I started writing this, like, fuckin’ spoiler alert, Nicole’s kind of a terrible person in mine, or at least she was, and uh, or at least she was an outlaw, leave that moral grey area out, but uh...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : ...I just, when I started that was not the plan and I honestly got kinda bored and then one day I was just like feeling chaotic and I was like, “ya know what, that’s how we’re gonna, that’s how we’re gonna get plot outta this.” So, my way of writing is stressful. Don’t, don’t emulate. Please and thank you.

DELAYNE : Hey, ya know what, whatever works for you. Keep...

COLDMACKEREL : I appreciate that.

DELAYNE : ...writing the way you do ‘cause it’s frickin’ fabulous. [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : Aww.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

BOOTS : I was gonna say, yeah, it works for you, so don’t change it.

COLDMACKEREL : But outlines...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

COLDMACKEREL : ...sound great, too.

DARKWICCAN : But just like every authorial voice is unique, every author’s approach to writing is unique and, ya know, you can use one, ya know, tried and true method of, of outlining, whatever form it takes, or you can fly by the seat of your pants. You can do a fantastic combination of both and, or you can bring in a third style which, I, might involve hanging upside down, I don’t know. Uh, but...

DELAYNE : Underwater basket weaving.

DARKWICCAN : Underwater basket weaving as, as an approach to writing. Yeah.

COLDMACKEREL : That’s gonna be my next go to.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : It’s, it’s whatever works best for you, ya know, there’s, I don’t think there’s any right way to write.

DELAYNE : [laughter] There’s no right way to write.

COLDMACKEREL : I took the wrong way though, and it’s fine.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

BOOTS : Or, I would say, if it has anything to do with human sacrifices, maybe not the best thing.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Probably not. Of course, any sort of...

COLDMACKEREL : I think that’s where we differ.

DARKWICCAN : Oh, that’s where you differ? [laughter] Oh.

BOOTS : [laughter] It’s the two schools of writing. The human sacrifice and the non-human sacrifice school.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, I try, I try not to talk about that too much, just because [laughter]...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...I don’t wanna give any authors any ideas like [laughter].

COLDMACKEREL : This scene’s gettin’ cut Boots, thanks a lot.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

BOOTS : [laughter] You’re welcome.

DELAYNE : I don’t know what to do with this information. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : I just, I’m just surp...so, so, mackerel, knowing your affinity for chickens, would, are you saying, ya know, chicken sacrifice no go, human sacrifice totally fine.

COLDMACKEREL : [pause] Yeah...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : ...so far we’re on the same page.

DARKWICCAN : Ok.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Just wanna clarify.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Or you could…

DELAYNE : Oh.

DARKWICCAN : ...use a bot to write a fic, and that can also be very successful. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : Thanks Goose.

DARKWICCAN : Thank you, Goose.

BOOTS : Yes. Best thing I’ve read in a long time. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter] Um, ok, the image of chick, this is, this is bad, I’m sorry. I grew up on a farm. The image of chickens, there, there was, anyway, chopping wood. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Interesting segway…

COLDMACKEREL : Ah, yes.

DARKWICCAN : ...go for it, Delayne.

DELAYNE : I, I don’t wanna get too detailed. It’s gross, I’m sorry. I grew up on a farm. Shouldn't that be enough? [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Farms are gross. [laughter] I’m kidding. I’m kidding. Farms are not, nevermind. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Farms are great.

COLDMACKEREL : So offensive.

DARKWICCAN : I know. I just lost...

BOOTS : Farmers.

DARKWICCAN : ...farmers. [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] I just lost the farmers, oh god!

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Shit.

BOOTS : There goes that demographic.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : Who is even left?

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : No, you don’t understand. There’s a large contingent of four H listeners.

DELAYNE : [laughter] so, the four H listeners understand.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Yeah.

DELAYNE : [laughter] How to process a chicken. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Ok. Chopping wood, Delayne. Chopping wood.

DELAYNE : [laughter] Chopping wood. [laughter] I, I, I even told DW this, I was like I feel like I could really kinda, deep dive question into your fic because it is just so intriguing, but for some reason I was stuck on [laughter] how you flip the script and we now have an axe in Waverly’s hands and she’s chopping wood.

DARKWICCAN : And this would be directed at coldmackerel.

DELAYNE : This is, yeah, sorry. This question’s for mackerel. What, what inspired...

COLDMACKEREL : Ok, I wanna start this [laughter], I wanna start this with my campaign which is, now my campaign is to let Waverly top, even though she doesn’t know what she’s doing. Just let her. Just let her do what she wants. [laughter]

BOOTS : [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : I uh…

DELAYNE : But even Waverly was just like…

COLDMACKEREL : ...I, I...

DELAYNE : ...“wait a minute. This isn’t how this is supposed to go. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : Well, I think that kinda backfired on her. I think Nicole, like, deeply misunderstood what Waverly enjoyed about watching her chop wood, but...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : ...that’s a different story. My uh, my whole campaign here [laughter] has, has primarily been to let Waverly just be as terrible as she wants to be. She’s a hot head and I feel like people don’t let that, like, happen enough. This whole story has been, just, my love letter to terrible, impulsive, and rash Waverly Earp. And I support that.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : My name is Indigo last name redacted, and I support this message.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So, your goal is to just let Waverly’s, uh, the darker side of her personality uh, the ang, the more angry side of her personality just come out and have fun.

COLDMACKEREL : Yeah, I think we see it a lot in, or, not a lot, but enough in the show, and sometimes fics are like, I don’t think they take advantage of it. I think she’s kind of a genuinely hilarious person with very restrained anger, but it’s very present, and I’m pretty happy with at least how that developed...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : ...if nothing else.

DELAYNE : I enjoyed that as well, and I’m sure I’ve told this story before, but uh, I, my wife doesn’t allow me to watch her chop wood. I have to go in the house. [laughter]

BOOTS : [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : That’s fair.

DELAYNE : [laughter] So, my wife understands what the look is, um, [laughter] so it was hilarious that Nicole was like “oh, you must want to learn.” 

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : God.

DARKWICCAN : [sigh] So, speaking of helpful, speaking of helpful, or trying to be helpful and failing at it, uh, Nicole, Boots, your story you’ve...

BOOTS : Yes.

DARKWICCAN : ...come up with a quotable quote that for, uh, for, for your Nicole um, and uh, that really should be on t-shirts, and, and that is Nicole saying, repeatedly to Waverly, “that ain’t proper.” Uh, why, why is your Nicole so set on propriety, given everything?

BOOTS : I don’t know, I just think that Nicole, I think there’s a lot of reasons that she could be that way. Um, I think, for me, when I was writing it in my head, all this stuff that Waverly wants could very well…

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

BOOTS : ...get them both killed in this time. And instead of Nicole, like, Nicole’s very set...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

BOOTS : ...on not dying, for the most part, despite the fact that…

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

BOOTS : ...the world keeps trying to kill her, and, but I think it’s mostly about protecting Waverly at that point, so she doesn’t want, ya know, she doesn’t want unwanted attention cast on her because of these little things that she’s doing, and it’s just a cute, I don’t know...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

BOOTS : ...thing, I guess.

DARKWICCAN : So, even when they’re alone [laughter] and, and Nicole is sticking to her guns of propriety, she’s, it’s really to protect Waverly from, from the world, and the world being an asshole?

BOOTS : Yeah. Yeah ‘cause her thing was always, her whole fuckin’ thing in that story ‘cause she’s an idiot, was that “it’s not good for Waverly to be with me. It’s not good for Waverly to be around me. It’s not good for Waverly”…

DARKWICCAN : Ah.

BOOTS : …”whatever whatever.” Even though she desperately wanted it, and Waverly did too, but she was always like “nope, it’s not gonna happen because, ya know, I’m a dummy or whatever” and so, that was just her easy go to kind of [laughter] thing to say.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] When she was stuck for any other words, she always said those two words, or three words. Yeah.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

BOOTS : Yes. Yes.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : I, I mean, it worked. It was effective.

DARKWICCAN : Mhmm.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : It really was like a…

DELAYNE : Like you said, it would be great on a t-shirt. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : It would be great on a t-shirt. I mean, it honestly was like a cold bucket of water on Waverly every time she trotted it out and I loved how frustrated Waverly’d get. Like, “goddamnit!” [laughter]

BOOTS : ‘Cause there’s no, there’s no way to respond, like, how do you respond to that? Like, what do you say?

DARKWICCAN : I don’t care? I guess, I don’t know. Like.

BOOTS : Like, no, but even then, it’s like, nope, there’s, that’s such like a, like a fine line of like “nope, this is where the line is. Do not cross it.”

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

BOOTS : You can’t really respond to that.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : Actually, the proper Nicole kinda reminds me a little bit of my wife that she was, when we were first friends, um, she, she wanted to court me, and I’m like “what’s taking you so long?” [laughter] Get with it! [laughter] So, I love that. I love the slow burn of the storyline, I guess, is what I’m trying to say. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Also loved your, your joke um, Boots, you’re really great at messing with, with the readers, and when…

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...you were getting tons of “goshdarnit, why is it always improper?” You actually posted the thing of like, “this story is five hundred chapters long. It’s a slow burn and they finally kiss in chapter four ninety-seven.” [laughter] or something like that.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

BOOTS : As a, people were getting so upset, and, like, I felt bad on one hand, but on the other hand, it’s like, for a slow burn, it’s not really a slow burn. Like...

DARKWICCAN : Thirteen, yeah.

BOOTS : ...what, ten or twelve chapters, eleven chapters...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

BOOTS : ...thirteen chapters, I don’t even know. So, it’s like, it’s not even a real slow burn, like, it’s not like seventy chapters and...

COLDMACKEREL : Never. Feel. Bad.

BOOTS : ...ya know, in chapter forty, they finally look at each other.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

BOOTS : See? [laughter] I didn’t. I was like “you can wait for, like, what I thought was gonna be ten chapters, but”...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

BOOTS : …”turned out to be thirteen apparently.”

DELAYNE : [laughter]

BOOTS : Um, and so, yeah, and so, I don’t know, a couple people got a little rude, as they do...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

BOOTS : ...on the internet, it’s great for that. So…

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

BOOTS : ...I was like, “ya know what?”...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

BOOTS : …”I better add more chapters.”

COLDMACKEREL : Ya know, I respect a person who can take a fucking first kiss to their grave...

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

COLDMACKEREL : ...don’t feel bad.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

BOOTS : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : It does take restraint on the part of the author because I know that there are times when your characters want to go in one direction and you’re like “ok, look.” [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : “I know you’re thirsty as F, as F, but like”...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : …”we’re not, it ain’t proper. We’re not there yet.”

DELAYNE : [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : As F.

BOOTS : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

BOOTS : I know, there were so many times that I was like “and they kiss now. No. Nope. Step it back, just”...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

BOOTS : …”let it be awkward”...

COLDMACKEREL : I love it.

BOOTS : …”they can kiss again.”

COLDMACKEREL : Boots, I have to know, I have to know, how did Bobo end up in your story because he ended up terrible in mine? [laughter]

BOOTS : Like, character wise or…

COLDMACKEREL : Yeah, what does he do in your story?

BOOTS : Like, what, like, how I brought him in? Well, he basically just kept Waverly. Like, instead of Willa, it being Willa he kept captive for years, it was Waverly that he kept captive for years.

COLDMACKEREL : Oh, see mine…

BOOTS : And then he, like, is the one who kind of…

COLDMACKEREL : ...mine was...

BOOTS : ...sells her.

COLDMACKEREL : ...no, mine was like a gay icon in mine, so, we’ll skip over that. Continue. Provide a more relevant question.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

BOOTS : [laughter] That’s, well, now I wanna know more...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

BOOTS : ...about this gay icon.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : He’s a photographer. That’s enough. That’s all you need to know. Keep going.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : Actually, that was one of my favorite parts, was…

DARKWICCAN : Yes.

DELAYNE : ...the differences in Bobo um, yeah, that was [laughter].

COLDMACKEREL : Ya know, of all characters he’s the one who ends up most different in every story I write. I think…

DELAYNE : [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : ...I just can’t decide how he’s supposed to be, but that’s fine. I, I like him like that.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Mack, mackerel, Indigo, buddy, pal, uh, uh...

COLDMACKEREL : Hey, that’s me.

DARKWICCAN : ...you have a incredible ability for writing delightfully uh, terrifying sequences of violence. Um, and I mean, I’m going back all the way to “this old house” all...

COLDMACKEREL : Mmm.

DARKWICCAN : ...the way through this story here. Uh, when you’re writing a sequence like between Waverly and the um, the bandits, or Bulshar’s gang members, how much time do you spend working out the mechanics of the action? ‘Cause you have a lot, it’s almost like choreographing this dance of where people are, who’s shooting at whom, from where, ya know, uh, uh, there’s an element of chess involved, I think, where you’re having to think several moves ahead of your characters, so uh, I know you say you fly by the seat of your pants, is that the case here as well? Are you, or do you, do you do any sort of, like, mental prep of like, “ok, I’m gonna get this person to this location, and these people here and then “ya know, so yeah, how much time do you spend on that, if any?

COLDMACKEREL : I think, I think we’re all gonna be surprised…

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : ...when I say I take one word at a time...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : ...but, [laughter] it’s funny because I use to be absolutely fucking terrified of action sequences. I learned how to do dialogue way before I even learned how to, like, perfect tenses ‘cause it was just easier, let’s all be real.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : But, um, action, action is really fuckin’ hard, and I’ve gotten more comfortable with it, but every day is a struggle. I think the best way to do it, since I, I always take things from a very specific point of view, so, like, obviously in this instance, it’s Waverly’s point of view, but I think the best way to do it is to sit down and write as much of it as you can, put yourself in those shoes and make sure you’re considering, very carefully, uh, what’s going on in someone’s head while it’s happening because to me, I mean, you can say this happened first, this happend second, this happened third, and that’s all well and good, but the best way to get through it and uh, make it a compelling scene is by introducing enough, um, internal dialogue, so it’s yeah. Honestly, I sat down and I tried to write it organically and that sounds kinda douche-y, but it’s true. Um...

DARKWICCAN : How is that douche-y?

COLDMACKEREL : ...action scenes only realy happen [laughter] eh, eh, ya know, but um, best way to get through it, I think, is just sit yourself down, try to put yourself in their head and go through it a step at a time, but really consider their feelings during it, ‘cause ya know.

DARKWICCAN : I have to say, there’s one thing that happens inside that sequence...

COLDMACKEREL : It’s not a fun answer. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] There’s one thing that happens in the sequence that is this delightful mix of cliche and also, “no, no, that would probably absolutely happen” and that is when you have Waverly up in the hay loft. She’s…

COLDMACKEREL : My favorite mix.

DARKWICCAN : ...yeah, exactly, she’s got her scope, scope rifle and her ammunition box and she spills the ammo into the hay [laughter]...

COLDMACKEREL : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...and I was just like, “ah man, that is so awesome” [laughter] like, like, like, that is, like, that is one of those, like, oh, you see that happening in, like, um, ya know, any sort of television show where you’ve got a person, inexperienced person who’s terrified with a gun and they go to load the gun and they spill their ammunition everywhere, and you’re like “ugh that’s such a thing” but at the same time you’re like “no, man, she’s like, terrified” and what’s the worst place you could possibly spill your ammunition? In a place where you can’t find your ammunition again. [laughter] So, that just, yeah.

COLDMACKEREL : It’s so true.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, and, and it just so perfectly…

COLDMACKEREL : It’s, and the best way…

DARKWICCAN : ...ramped the tension up.

COLDMACKEREL : ...to write it…

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

COLDMACKEREL : ...right, no, it’s true. The best way to write it is to put yours, like, you were actually the one there, like, I would do a terrible job of killing eight people.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

COLDMACKEREL : And presumably so would Waverly.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

COLDMACKEREL : So I just...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : ...yeah, I think, ya know what, as long as you put yourself in a situation, you can usually get a fairly genuine action sequence, but it is…

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

COLDMACKEREL : ...hard, so I have the greatest sympathies for people…

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

COLDMACKEREL : ...trying. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Let me tell you, you’ve got quite, quite a skill. I mean, I was on the edge of my seat reading that entire senario because…

COLDMACKEREL : Oh, thank you. Thank you.

DARKWICCAN : ...you just did such a fantastic job of, of creating and maintaining that tension, uh, and that, that sensation of, “oh god, what’s gonna happen next?” um, because it could have gone any, any direction.

COLDMACKEREL : Well, I appreciate it. Thank you.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. Yeah.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Um, so…

DELAYNE : I…

DARKWICCAN : ...hmm?

DELAYNE : ...I wanna say my mind is blown again, but [laughter] sorry, I am, I am in awes of you, mackerel. I didn’t get to talk to you last time we had you on, and I just [breath in] wow. [laughter] Just wanna say that. Sorry. That’s all. Go ahead.

COLDMACKEREL : Stahp.

DELAYNE : Continue.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] We, we have the fawning quotient that we have to hit every episode, so.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : But you can’t exceed.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah. [laughter] Um…

COLDMACKEREL : So, that, that’s it.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : You guys are done.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Uh, well, you guys, it has been so much fun having you both on, chatting about your stories today, um, and uh, yeah, and when, ya know, what, uh, uh, when mackerel finishes their story, I think that you should both take an afternoon and, and read each other’s stories and just see…

DELAYNE : And live tweet it. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, that would be hilarious. But just kinda see...

COLDMACKEREL : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...where you guys, kind of, converge and then diverge in your writing in the storytelling because, again, you, the stories are very different. They’re very, very different. The premise is similar, there are a couple things at the outset that are a little similar, but ultimately, they’re completely unique and totally in each of your own voices uh, so there’s no concern of, like, uh, ya know, especially knowing that you guys weren’t reading each other while you were writing, um, there’s no thing of...

BOOTS : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : …”oh, you stole that from me”. It’s not, ya know, or blah blah blah. It is, I think that you would each get a kick out of each...

COLDMACKEREL : I look forward to it.

DARKWICCAN : ...other’s story. Yeah. Yeah, I totally think so. Um…

BOOTS : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...ok, well...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...as the title of this episode is High Noon, and we’ve got dueling mail order bride AUs, of course, we have to have you both in a face off [laughter] um, and uh, so...

COLDMACKEREL : Oh boy.

DARKWICCAN : ...but this here is a fic writin’ face off, so, uh, I would like for you, each, to challenge each other with a prompt. To be completed at any point.

COLDMACKEREL : Oh god.

DARKWICCAN : No deadline.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

BOOTS : [laughter] Ok. Ok. Um...

COLDMACKEREL : Do you feel more prepared to start than…

BOOTS : ...ok, I’ll go. You ready mackerel?

COLDMACKEREL : Oh, I’m ready.

BOOTS : I’m ready to start…

DELAYNE : [laughter]

BOOTS : ...talkin’ outta my ass. I’m ready for it. Ok.

COLDMACKEREL : Go for it.

BOOTS : So, Waverly is psychic, ok, Waverly is psychic. That’s what I’m going with, and she can see dead people and one day a dead cop, Nicole Haught, comes to her, I don’t know, brain window.

COLDMACKEREL : [laughter]

BOOTS : However psychic do it, and [laughter] tells her that she needs her help solving a murder.

DARKWICCAN : Ah nice.

BOOTS : There we go. A murder she witnessed that she…

COLDMACKEREL : How did you just come up with that?

BOOTS : ...then died for.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : [laughter]

BOOTS : Listen, it’s fine.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : [drawn out] God.

BOOTS : Don’t question [pause] the drugs that I use here.

COLDMACKEREL : [laughter]

BOOTS : Just, there’s no drugs involved, it’s fine.

DARKWICCAN : Ok, so, so…

COLDMACKEREL : I mean, why aren’t we gonna…

DARKWICCAN : ...that’s your challenge to mackerel.

COLDMACKEREL : ...write this together, though. So when we gonna write this together? When’s that gonna happen.

DARKWICCAN : No, no, [laughter] oh.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Oh, mackerel, countering with a...

BOOTS : Alright.

DARKWICCAN : ...with a coauthor [laughter] challenge.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

BOOTS : I’m down. Let’s do it.

COLDMACKEREL : Your answer should be…

BOOTS : Let’s, let’s not read each other’s…

COLDMACKEREL : …”when you become more reliable.”

BOOTS : ...parts. [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : So, so…

COLDMACKEREL : I don’t know, uh, I want you to write something where, I’m picturing Dread Pirate Roberts. I’m picturing uh, Waverly gets taken aboard a vessel, and Nicole, like jokingly says she’s gonna kill her everyday and then it doesn’t happen. This makes no sense, but it’s like, you ever seen  _ Princess Bride _ where he’s like “well, I’ll likely kill you in the morning, Westley”. I, that’s, that’s what I’m picturing. Nicole saying, like “I’m likely gonna kill you in the morning” but...

BOOTS : Ok.

COLDMACKEREL : ...it doesn’t happen. That’s your challenge. There you go.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

BOOTS : Ok. Can, can she say that while they’re having sexy times?

COLDMACKEREL : Please.

BOOTS : So then it’s like really weird.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

DELAYNE : [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : [laughter]

DELAYNE : I...

COLDMACKEREL : What, you don’t say that to people you’re having sex with? Like, uh, “I’ll likely kill you in the morning.”

BOOTS : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

BOOTS : It does add that extra level of…

DARKWICCAN : Kind of does. Kinda does.

BOOTS : ...danger and mystery.

COLDMACKEREL : That’s very spicy.

DARKWICCAN : So, so, so…

BOOTS : Yeah.

DARKWICCAN : ...Boots, is your, have you...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...have you um, surpassed the ten page love scene, or?

BOOTS : I don’t think so.

DARKWICCAN : Ok. So, my chall, so I’m gonna add to the challenge, eleven page love scene...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...using mack’s prompt with death threats throughout I think [laughter].

DELAYNE : [laughter] Oh.

BOOTS : Nine of the eleven pages will be death threats...

DARKWICCAN : [laughter]

BOOTS : ...but it’ll be [unintelligible].

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] [sigh] Ok...

COLDMACKEREL : That’s pretty hot.

DARKWICCAN : ...so, so we’ve got Boots throwin’ down the challenge of uh, psychic Waverly with ghost cop Nicole on a mission to solve a murder, and then mackerel’s the uh, Dread Pirate Brown, Dread Pirate Roberts...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : ...sorry Dread. [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : Wow.

DARKWICCAN : [laughter] Just...

DELAYNE : [laughter]

COLDMACKEREL : Shout out to you, Dread.

DARKWICCAN : It’s all up to you now, Dread. That’s another author. Sorry, uh, the Dread Pirate Roberts um, I’m gonna kiss you and kill you prompt. Ok.

DELAYNE : [laughter]

DARKWICCAN : Sounds fantastic. I’m excited to see whenever these come to, come to life.

DELAYNE : Wow.

BOOTS : [laughter]

DELAYNE : A tag challenge at high noon.

DARKWICCAN : Yeah, so, right? So, we should, uh, we should let you go so that uh, if you’re feeling particularly inspired, you can get going on those stories right now. Um, uh, so, thanks again, you two, for coming on and chatting with us. This has been a blast.

MUSIC : Don't Deal with the Devil by Kristoffer Madigan

DARKWICCAN :  And that's all for this week's episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction. Thanks for joining us!

Huge thanks to Bootsncatz and Coldmackerel for facing off with each other and chatting with us today.

Background music for the episode was: A Proper Story by Darren Korb, Playful by Erik Barone, il buono il brutto il cattivo by Ennio Morricone, and the outro music is Don't Deal with the Devil by Kristoffer Madigan.

If you have questions or comments for the podcast you can find us on Twitter at E F A underscore Podcast and on Facebook at E F A Podcast. And you can find all of our episodes, old and new, at our website E F A Podcast dot com. And if you're listening on iTunes, please take a moment to rate and review our show.

Thanks for tuning in, and we hope you'll join us again next time for another episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction. Until then, READ MORE FIC!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Episodes post Mondays at 8am PST
> 
> Visit our Website http://efapodcast.com/ for all episodes old and new!
> 
> Follow us on Twitter: @efa_podcast
> 
> And on Facebook: facebook.com/EFAPodcast


	18. Peeling the Onion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week DW and Delayne do a character deep dive with author Wrackwonder!

[Click HERE to Listen!](http://efapodcast.com/peeling-the-onion)

Read the Fics!

[Scars of Sweet Paradise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254224/chapters/38003372) and [Tough to Be Tender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137298/chapters/45481732) by Wrackwonder

Episode artwork by Chantal Zeegers

Episode transcript for the Deaf/HOH/APD by ApproxTenCats 

Ep 318: Peeling The Onion

[ph] – Indicates preceding word has been spelled phonetically

[sic] – Indicates preceding word has been transcribed verbatim

MUSIC : Write My Story by Olly Anna

ANNOUNCER GUY : You've tuned in to the  _ Earp Fiction Addiction _ , a fan podcast all about  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. Join our intrepid host DarkWiccan and Delayne as they dive deep into the sometimes sweet, sometimes spicy, and always varied world of fanfiction for the  _ Wynonna Earp _ fandom.

MUSIC : A Proper Story by Darren Korb

DARKWICCAN:  Thanks Announcer Guy and welcome everybody to this week’s episode of the  _ Earp Fiction Addiction _ , the podcast dedicated entirely to  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. I am your host DarkWiccan and with me is my delightful co-host...

DELAYNE: Hi, it’s Delayne.

DARKWICCAN: [CONTENT CENSORED. VISIT EFAPODCAST.COM FOR FULL TRANSCRIPT] Delayne how are you?

DELAYNE: [laughs] I’m great, how are you?

DARKWICCAN: I’m doing okay, I’m alright.

DELAYNE: [laughs] Let’s not get into that, anyway.

DARKWICCAN: Let me tell ya, let me tell ya, and I’m not going to go down this tangent because nobody wants to hear this, but third trimester is no joke you guys, and I am so tired, I am so freaking tired [laughs].

DELAYNE: Uh huh, yeah. I guess I don’t envy your experience? Was that weird to say? I don’t know.

DARKWICCAN: No, it’s not weird. I mean if it’s not something you’d want for yourself that’s fine. I made this decision, my wife and I made this decision together, I made the decision to carry, this is just part of the whole process which I will be able to say that I’ve been through. And you know the interesting thing, a lot of women and uterus-having folks like myself, say that once they’ve had the baby that they forget all of the discomforts of pregnancy because they’re blinded by the mom-love and also the focus on this new human who needs their full time attention and it’s like, you know what? Great but at the same time I don’t want that, I don’t want to forget this. And the weird thing is, not because I want to hold a grudge, it’s because this is an experience that I’ve had, and I want to be able to recall this experience, the whole thing. It’s part of my life now and I want to be able to retain it. So, not for any, “you did this to me” to bring it up when I’ve got a teenager, but you know, it’s more like don’t take this experience away. It’s like I don’t want to forget what it was like having cancer and going through chemotherapy and going through that very terrifying difficult part of my life. I don’t want to forget that. That’s a part of my life, that’s what shaped me going forward, this is certainly shaping me, not only… I mean, physically of course because I’m rounder.

DELAYNE: [laughs] sorry.

DARKWICCAN: But I don’t want to forget, I don’t. It’s kind of weird that I’m planning to remember. These things happened. During this nine month period. Does that make any kind of sense at all? 

DELAYNE: Yes, but also no. I don’t know. It’s a lot. Anyway...

DARKWICCAN: It is a lot. It is a lot. Okay, why are we here?

DELAYNE: We could spend a lot of time digging deep into this but we have something else to dig deep into.

DARKWICCAN: Excellent segway, you’re getting better at segways Delayne, I’m so proud of you.

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: You’re getting better at them. So I won’t say it’s a favourite film of mine, at all. It’s a film that I do enjoy and enjoyed when it initially came out, and it is full of quotable quotables, and that movie is  _ Shrek.  _ And one of the most popular things to come out of that initial  _ Shrek _ film was the whole, “onions have layers, just like people have layers,” and apparently so do ogres. So we’re not talking about ogre’s layers obviously, this is a  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfic podcast, just in case you’re tuning in for the first time right now, and just decided to skip ahead five minutes and landed at this exact moment, we talk about  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction and most of  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction is Wayhaught fanfiction, and so what we’re talking about today is peeling the onion on Wayhaught.

DELAYNE: [laughs] I love it when you do accents.

DARKWICCAN: Thank ye. Something that fanfic authors in general, regardless of what fandom and what media they’re sourcing, something that fanfic authors in general do extraordinarily well is character analysis and kind of deep dives into what motivates and drives the characters, beyond what we’re given in canon necessarily. They pick up the crumbs that canon gives us and they get their little shovels out and they just start digging.

DELAYNE: I would say they go in for these little seeds, because with the shovel and then they plant them and then they grow into these wonderful, elaborate....

DARKWICCAN: onions.

DELAYNE: [laughs] Yes, delicious, delicious onions.

DARKWICCAN: Diverse onions yes. And of course Wayhaught authors and  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfic authors are no different. In fact I’ve seen some of the most exciting and insightful character analysis written within this fandom, and there are authors who really, really specialise in this skill set. And to no one's surprise we’ve talked about pretty much all of them, and we’ve had them on on this show so really in deciding what we were going to talk about today I really did sit back and go, okay we could talk to Smurf, we could talk to Tigerlo, we could talk to a handful of other authors who really do fantastic deep dives into character. But there was one author’s name who kept just coming back to the top of the pond, just comes floating back to the surface. You like that analysis?

DELAYNE: [laughs] “She’s a witch!”

DARKWICCAN: “She’s a witch!” And she would love that reference as well, because I know she’s a Monty Python fan, especially of  _ The Holy Grail. _ And that is WrackWonder, and the cool thing about WrackWonder is she has a PhD in medieval studies. Now you’re probably going, “what the frick does that have to do with Wayhaught?” But she’s spent… I mean her PhD was a character analysis, I want to say, and she will correct me if I’m entirely wrong, a character analysis on Galahad.

DELAYNE: Well, that makes sense because I know the focus was Arthurian legend so...

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, so, well I mean she’s got multiple knights from that round table she could have dug into. I think it was Galahad that she did her thesis on, now she’ll correct me, it’s probably another knight with a G name that I can’t think of, but I say all that to say this, she has a PhD doing character analysis. She has taken those skill sets and applied them to her approach to writing fanfiction, so her character analysis, and it’s not like she’s sitting here writing up theses and then posting them on Ao3...

DELAYNE: Though, some of her twitter theses that she posts are great.

DARKWICCAN: Yes, they are fantastic, yes. But she takes that skill set and puts it into the character analysis that she’s developing her story telling for fic. So as a result we get this really rich kind of sensation, you know when you’re reading this fic it’s almost like you’re taking a bite of chocolate cake and, “oh man, that’s really rich, what is in this?” [laughs]

DELAYNE: [laughs] Ah, all those cooking shows where it’s like, “this is balanced, and I can taste this…”

DARKWICCAN: “There’s a hint of something here, I’m not quite sure what it is but it’s delightful.”

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: So we really get that sensation when reading WrackWonder’s work. So the couple of stories that we’re going to, we’re not going to deep dive into these stories, we’re just going to use them as examples...

DELAYNE: We’re deep diving characters but not the stories themselves.

DARKWICCAN: I mean, we’ll give you the basic premise, the basic plot, but really what we’re going to talk about is how WrackWonder approaches the characters specifically of Waverly and Nicole. And really between Waverly and Nicole, specifically Nicole. [laughs]

DELAYNE: Yeah.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah. Most of the time when WrackWonder is writing she is writing from the point of view of Nicole, not the case all the time, as we’ll discuss in one of the stories that we’re talking about today but typically we see things from Nicole’s point of view. So the first story we’re going to kind of chit chat about, I’ll just tell you both titles if we’re going to be interspersing them together. So the two stories are  _ Scars of Sweet Paradise _ and  _ Tough To Be Tender _ . Now  _ Scars of Sweet Paradise _ is a season four speculation fic and it’s what happens after we get Waverly out of the Garden? What does that mean for relationships? What does that mean for… did anything follow her out? How has Waverly changed? How has Nicole changed? How has everybody changed? And what does that mean? And how do we handle it? Let me tell ya, and I think Delayne you’re going to agree with me here, and I’m hoping that I’m setting you up to start chatting because I’ve been talking way too much, is I really hope that Wrack’s speculation, I hope that some of it is accurate because it’s so fricking brilliant.

DELAYNE: Uh, hard agree. In fact I messaged you [laughs] and was like Wrack is so wonderful Emily should hire her. Because she knows these characters and that speculation fic is unbelievably believable. I just… it’s a daunting task to take on the next season when you don’t know. And I do want to mention all of Wrack’s post episodes from seasons one, two and three. Even though they’re canon, like the first season ones, they’re actually not connected so situations, so the season one fics, especially the episodes ten, eleven and twelve she wrote four fics and I’m pretty sure wrote them after the episode aired so again sort of speculation, also wrapping up dealing with that episode, and it really concentrates on that episode. So even a situation that she writes for after episode ten, then you get to the one she writes after episode eleven and something that happened, she wrote, she didn’t reference it happening in eleven… am I making any sense. 

DARKWICCAN: Sounds to me like she treats each individual story as its own unique piece.

DELAYNE: Yes, and so even deep diving into an episode and ignoring anything that she’s headcanon-ed in in a previous writing episode, dismissing that and concentrating on just that fic.

DARKWICCAN: Right, she doesn’t get precious about her head canons.

DELAYNE: Yes.

DARKWICCAN: Because I mean there are some authors who will dig their heels in on their head canon. And that’s fine. That is the point of a head canon right? Can you give me some titles there for those stories? 

DELAYNE:  _ For Just a Moment _ is 1-10,  _ Grazed _ is 1-11,  _ Virgo _ is sort of in between 11 and 12, and  _ Eye of the Hurricane _ is sort of in 12. Because each one of those, when you said we were going to be talking to Wrack I pretty much re-read absolutely everything, except for the  _ Home _ series because we already talked about that. So I know we’re more talking about the two more recent ones, the bigger deeper dive character analysis but after having read through all of her work, or mostly all, I just can’t… she’s just so wonderful. And I remember the first time we interviewed her, she was so sarcastic and funny, it was great. 

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, no surprise she’s a quick wit, no surprise at all.

DELAYNE: Yeah, so I guess I’m just excited to fawn over her, you know how I am with words, especially when I’m excited over something. So all of Wrack’s work is wonderful.

DARKWICCAN: Oh, no question, no question there, hard agree, completely. “Can confirm,” to quote  _ Letterkenny _ .

DELAYNE: [laughs] “That’s what I appreciates about you.”

DARKWICCAN: [laughs] Well lets “pitter-patter.” 

DELAYNE: After I side-tracked us. We were talking about  _ Scars _ and how wonderful this speculation fic is because WrackWonder is good at speculation because she knows these characters.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, now to be, gosh darn it now you’ve got me on a  _ Letterkenny _ quote spiral, “to be fair” the person who knows these characters the most and the best and always will and no one can hold a candle to them is Emily Andras.

DELAYNE: Correct.

DARKWICCAN: But that does not in any way take away from the insight that our fandom fic authors have into the characters as Emily is giving us bread crumbs to feast on.

DELAYNE: [laughs] And some of these authors can make a damn good meal out of bread crumbs.

DARKWICCAN: I tell you what,  _ Scars of Sweet Paradise _ and  _ Tough to be Tender _ , excellent casserole dishes made from bread crumbs. [laughs] Hearty meals both. Yeah, but  _ Scars of Sweet Paradise _ again because WrackWonder does such an incredible job and is so, so talented at diving into the inner workings of every character, not just Wayhaught but Wynonna as well...

DELAYNE: Oh yeah.

DARKWICCAN: … and Jeremy and Robin and everybody.

DELAYNE: Wynonna in  _ Scars _ is [DW makes a shuddering sound], right?

DARKWICCAN: Wynonna, she is so Wynonna. I can see Melanie Scrofano delivering these lines and doing these scenes, so clearly. Like sometimes I’ll be reading a fic, by author un-named, and they’ll be writing for Wynonna and they might be getting the snark right but they’re not getting the other stuff, the deeper stuff, so I can’t see Melanie saying the line, it’s more like a kind of sketch of the character. But in this case, in these stories I can see every single actor playing every single scene, every single line. 

DELAYNE: That’s because Melanie is an excellent actor and the emotional stuff is amazing as well as the witty stuff, so yeah when we get all of it in a fic, love that.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, and it just speaks to how well Wrack digs in and gets to the core of these people. And again, speculating in  _ Scars of Sweet Paradise _ , you know, is Waverly going to come back with wings? I dunno. Is something going to follow her from the garden? I dunno. Are she and Nicole going to have the serious talks they need to have? I dunno. But WrackWonder does a fantastic job of laying down the groundwork to say this really should be what we were seeing, or it would be great if this were what we were seeing, and if this is what we are seeing this is how I see it playing out. And everything makes such perfect absolute complete and total sense. Period.

DELAYNE: Sorry, I’m speechless, I’m speechless.

DARKWICCAN: So talking about  _ Tough to be Tender _ which is the other story that we’re touching on today.

DELAYNE: Oh my goodness.

DARKWICCAN:  _ Tough to be Tender _ takes place in the future, it doesn’t take place immediately within canon, it is sort of a canon-divergent or canon-adjacent story. And it’s about familial relationships which is what  _ Wynonna Earp _ is right? It’s about family. It’s about chosen family and it’s about blood family and so WrackWonder decided she was going to dig into the notion of who are Nicole’s parents? Who are they? Why did they behave the way they behaved? What about their personalities made them such horrible parents, such neglectful parents, to this amazing human being. And how lucky that we got this amazing human being in the form of Nicole Haught out of these two individuals. And so she had to sit down and do a lot of figuring out of these two characters, that we’ve never met on screen. All we know are little bits.

DELAYNE: And we know very little about.

DARKWICCAN: So little, so very little.

DELAYNE: Other than they’re just neglectful hippy parents?

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, essentially neglectful hippy parents and it can be tough to imagine that if that’s not what you’re coming from right? Like I’m not going to speculate on WrackWonder’s family life...

DELAYNE: I’m guessing that was not it, yeah.

DARKWICCAN: I’m guessing that was not it as well. I mean it’s tough to kind of like… how can people behave this way toward their children? Now unfortunately I think we all have at least known parents who maybe shouldn’t have been parents. Who maybe got into the whole parent gig by accident or for selfish reasons or whatever, thought it was going to be a different thing, you know. So who are these people based on what Emily and the writers have told us? And WrackWonder takes those little bits and creates two fully formed totally flawed individuals that she then trots into Wayhaught’s peaceful-ish life...

DELAYNE: [laughs] peaceful-ish.

DARKWICCAN: Peaceful-ish life. And in this story we see more from Waverly’s point of view what’s going on.

DELAYNE: Oh, yeah. 

DARKWICCAN: And Waverly’s desire to have Nicole have a complete family again because of course that’s something that Waverly has lacked, you know her father was abusive, her mother ran away, turns out she didn’t actually run away she was arrested for attempted murder and thrown into an insane asylum, and then when she finally got her mom back her mom was like, “oh it’s so great to see you honey, peace out, I’ve gotta go find your dad.” You know, so there was a lack of stability, Wynonna was around and gone and around and gone and now she appears to be back but you know, she’s Wynonna, so there’s that kind of like...

DELAYNE: … take off again, yeah, that’s always hovering in the back of her mind.

DARKWICCAN: Exactly, so Waverly craves familial stability and she sees this opportunity to create this scenario for Nicole in that Nicole’s parents come a-knocking on the door.

DELAYNE: And Waverly welcomes them in, come, please stay with us. I want you to be a part of your daughter’s life, and I want to get to know you, and know your awesome daughter.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, she doesn’t actually say those words but it’s that thought process right?

DELAYNE: Yeah, that’s the thought process. I’m not quoting.

DARKWICCAN: Right, right.

DELAYNE: WrackWonder’s better with dialog than… [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Like all the best laid plans of mice and folk things don’t quite go to plan. But let me tell you, something else I loved about  _ Tough to be Tender  _ is not only the deep dive into characters that Wrack does so spectacularly, but also the deep dive into the character of Purgatory. You picking up what I’m putting down?

DELAYNE: Yeah, actually, if this were video you’d see me pause, [inaudible word], and think wow. I do love authors that make the setting feel like a character. I mean, they give it character I guess is what I’m trying to say.

DARKWICCAN: Yes, because again we know from the show that Purgatory is a, not necessarily for the better, it’s a magical place. But we really, the non-werewolf citizens of Purgatory don’t really see that side of it right? Or they choose to turn a blind eye.

DELAYNE: Yes.

DARKWICCAN: So we, as a result, and probably budget constraints, don’t get to see all the magical quirks of this little town, so I love the fact that using a magical realist approach, an approach of magical realism, WrackWonder extrapolates on what could it possibly be about this town, what other elements could exist in this town that are magical but not necessarily dangerous or evil, just magic. And so she gives us all these fantastic little set pieces where the full moon is coming so the folks in Purgatory who are aware of the things that are going on, or choose to embrace, or be aware have to.... [Delayne is laughing loudly in the background] What’s so funny dude? 

DELAYNE: Be a were? 

DARKWICCAN: Be aware?

DELAYNE: Be. A. Were. 

DARKWICCAN: Oh, okay, alright.

DELAYNE: Like, a were, wolf.

DARKWICCAN: Right, I get it, mhmm.

DELAYNE: Sorry, I just [laughs] it’s funnier now that, anyway, continue.

DARKWICCAN: Right, so what was I saying, set pieces okay. So we’ve got the werewolf family which is where you were getting the chuckles from.

DELAYNE: Yes.

DARKWICCAN: We’ve got the magical pond and the sword in the sheath which is a reference to King Arthur so I’m going to be asking Wrack about that. And I think there were other things that Nicole and Wynonna were running around doing that we aren’t privy to, but those are the two big things that Waverly takes care of. But it’s really cool to see this whole magical world that exists only to those who are willing to see it and care for it, and it was really cool to see that part of Purgatory come alive but we don’t really, we haven’t seen that.

DELAYNE: Yeah. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: So clearly we haven’t given much away in either, we talked more about what happens in  _ Scars _ than we did in  _ Tough to be Tender, _ both of them guys are just fantastic works. And I love… there’s kind of a quality to WrackWonder’s writing that to me feels like wrapping yourself in a comfy soft sweater. It’s just a nice safe warm place to be, even if there’s angst, it just feels like you’re being taken care of so check them both out. But I’m really anxious to sit down and bring WrackWonder into the virtual studio and chat about these two stories, chat about her writing approach, character analyses and all that fun stuff. So Delayne if that’s okay with you?

DELAYNE: That sounds great, ‘cause I can’t wait to fawn over her, I know you do that on a regular basis but I don’t so I’m excited for this opportunity.

DARKWICCAN: Excellent. [CONTENT CENSORED. VISIT EFAPODCAST.COM FOR FULL TRANSCRIPT]

MUSIC: The White Lady by Christopher Larkin

DARKWICCAN: And welcome back everybody to the  _ Earp Fiction Addiction _ the podcast dedicated entirely to  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. I remain your host DarkWiccan and with me is my still delightful co-host...

DELAYNE: Delayne.

DARKWICCAN: And we’re super excited to have with us the amazing author of the wonderful works  _ Scars of Sweet Paradise _ and  _ Tough to be Tender,  _ the terrific, the amazing, the brilliant WrackWonder who I’m going to call Dr Lauren, welcome back to the show Dr Lauren.

DR LAUREN: Thank you for that introduction. I feel like [inaudible] so it’s shocking.

DARKWICCAN: It’s shocking to be called by your earned title?

DR LAUREN: Shocking in general for someone to be like, “yay, you’re here!” 

DELAYNE: Instead of like, “hello Dr Lauren.” Let’s get into our proper radio voice. A real deep discussion here, let’s talk about many important things, very serious.

DARKWICCAN: Such as erogenous angel wings or orgasm ponds or…

SOMEONE, I DON’T KNOW WHO: [laughs loudly]

DELAYNE: [laughs] [the dog] just sat up because she managed to hear that giggle.

DARKWICCAN: When you can make a deaf dog hear with erogenous angel wings…

DR LAUREN: You guys it was an accident. 

DARKWICCAN: Well here’s the funny thing, we didn’t mention these in the previous segment so listeners if you’re confused just read  _ Scars of Sweet Paradise. _

DR LAUREN: It was funny because at EhCon a lovely person came up to me, whose name I forget and I’m very sorry about that, but they said to me that they enjoyed  _ Scars of Sweet Paradise _ and I said thank you so much and then they were sort of like, “so, erogenous shoulder blades,” and I was like, “oh no, oh no.” Yeah, it was [inaudible]. 

DARKWICCAN: It happens you know, sometimes your characters just do things or have stuff and your just, “I guess this is the direction we’re going in now.”

DR LAUREN: Yeah, that’s what it is.

DARKWICCAN: So, I do have to apologise though Lauren because in the previous segment I was waxing poetical about your incredible ability to do character analyses and that skill set was developed not only naturally but also in your work pursuing your PhD in medieval studies and how you wrote this amazing character analysis of one of the Knights of the Round Table, which I did say when I was talking about it in the previous segment that I was probably getting the name of the knight wrong. I speculated Sir Galahad, but it’s not Sir Galahad is it.

DR LAUREN: No, my boy is Sir Gawain, that’s my boy.

DARKWICCAN: Sir Gawain, that’s your dude.

DR LAUREN: He’s a bit of a mess. I relate to that. But yes.

DELAYNE: Is your thesis available online? I might…

DR LAUREN: I think so, I think it’s open access, so it’s there.

DARKWICCAN: If you can find that link send it to me, I’ll put it up on our show notes.

DR LAUREN: God no, I would not [inaudible] on anybody.

DARKWICCAN: Okay, if you can find that link then send it to me so I can read it and then send it on to Delayne.

DR LAUREN: You’d be like, “this is so great and there’s no sex in it.” And I’d be like “well, welcome to academia.”

DARKWICCAN: [laughs]

DELAYNE: Well, apparently from the movies all the sex happens on the college campus right? I don’t know.

DR LAUREN: [inaudible] so I really wouldn’t know.

DELAYNE: That’s why I said according to the movies, not in my experience either.

DR LAUREN: Bring out the small violin.

DARKWICCAN: [laughs] Okay, so before we dive in to diving in, tell me your theory behind your idea that Nicole’s favourite movie is  _ Silence of the Lambs. _

DR LAUREN: [aggressively] Thank you! I will be vindicated. Okay, here’s my thing with  _ Silence of the Lambs, Silence of the Lambs _ is about a woman in a male dominated field, she’s young and getting her start and she proves herself over and over again and against every man who comes her way, and she eventually succeeds, and it’s one of the greatest movies of all time. So of course it’s Nicole’s favourite movie, you can’t convince me otherwise, I will fight this. 

DARKWICCAN: [laughs] I’m not disagreeing with you.

DR LAUREN: I just want to be acknowledged. Like I know everyone else is out there making beautiful art and telling the actors and Emily that they love them, and I’m like, “yes I love you but  _ Silence of the Lambs _ is Nicole’s favourite movie” and I don’t know no one else is seeing this like I am, but whatever.

DARKWICCAN: But you know what though, you got some street cred on this because you named Calamity Jane so you know...

DR LAUREN: Right?

DARKWICCAN: I feel like you could, at the next convention, have a chit chat with Emily and be like, “look, I’ve put a lot of thought into this, as we know you trust my judgement because you named Nicole’s cat based on my suggestion, so this is what I think. What do you think momma Andras?”

DELAYNE: Or I guess just send a tweet and tell me otherwise.

DR LAUREN: I think I’d rather go [inaudible] one of the two hundred dollar hoodies, [inaudible] not have to spend two hundred dollars.

DARKWICCAN: So, I’m going to steer us a little bit more toward the topics more at hand. Because I believe that determining Nicole’s favourite movie is definitely part of the whole character analysis process, because it’s not just deep stuff, it’s surface level stuff too. But what’s your favourite part of diving into a character’s inner workings? 

DR LAUREN: For me, what inspires me to write is always a question I have about something that's happened on the show or a character choice, so I like being able to answer that question. And I think part of the way to answer that question is to really think deeply about how people behave in certain moments. So that’s why I like character analysis, also I just do character analysis, like we were talking before we started recording about school and I was at school for ten years, I don’t know how to do anything else, including paying taxes, I don’t know how to do that. 

DARKWICCAN: [laughs]

DR LAUREN: I have no practical skills whatsoever but if you give me a character I will go to town trying to figure out everything about their brains, so for me that’s my favourite part, it’s answering questions that I have.

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Awesome.

DELAYNE: Sorry, I’m going to fangirl over here a little bit, I just… you’re amazing.

ALL: [laughs]

DR LAUREN: Dark laughter, I get scared with compliments and I don’t know how to react. 

DELAYNE: I’ll try and tone it down. You’re just very good at figuring out what the characters would do, in a lot of your fics you do have Nicole talk to Calamity Jane, process out loud, which is a unique trait, so what was it about Nicole that made you think she talks to a cat?

DR LAUREN: I actually think a lot of that comes from being a person that also lives on my own, I don’t have a pet so I spend a lot of time in silence, maybe I’ll make up a song while I’m cooking something but most of the time most of my processing is all in my head and while that’s fine as a human being that’s really boring to read. And so I like the idea that Nicole is inhabiting her space and is happy in her space but when she occasionally needs to bounce an idea there’s something alive that she gets to talk to and for anyone, as I said I don’t have a pet, but if you do have a pet or if you’ve been around pets you talk to them.

DELAYNE: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Can confirm.

DR LAUREN: You talk to them, my niece is seven months old now and whenever I pick her up I just start talking to her, even though she’s basically like, “I’m really not interested in this conversation.” So it’s one thing to have [inaudible] thoughts when writing for a character but it’s more interesting I think at times for Nicole to articulate herself and it just makes sense that, well who’s there to listen to her, Calamity Jane happens to be there. Whether Calamity Jane’s interested is beside the point.

DELAYNE: Well, I find it interesting because as you said, writing a bit of dialogue makes it a little more interesting than just a full in your head monologue but by having Nicole do that that adds to her character and gives her a uniqueness that… I really enjoyed the depth, the layerness of that effect. Does that make any sense? Do I make any sense? I feel like I’m just...

DR LAUREN: I mean  _ Wynonna Earp _ , the characters are loud, and I feel like in that group of people you have to be loud, and Nicole, while she’s actually good at being loud when she needs to be, is not necessarily the focus sometimes. So it just made sense to me that when she’s home alone she’d want to talk.

DARKWICCAN: I completely agree, of the  _ Wynonna Earp _ characters, and once again Dr Lauren you’ve done a fantastic job of cutting right into the inner workings of the characters themselves, I think of the group Nicole’s the quietest and yeah. I think that she craves that quietude and ability to process and think a little more than the others necessarily. And absolutely, I mean gosh, I sit down with my dogs and my cats all the time and have little conversations with them. So to have that other body to be able to bounce your ideas off of, whether or not they’re going to… and maybe you don’t want them to respond which is the great thing about pets. They can’t actually give you their thoughts on it. [laughs]

DR LAUREN: It’s a wonderful thing to be able to speak out loud and there’s something alive that’s looking at you and cuddling with you, Calamity Jane’s not a cuddler so [inaudible] but for Nicole it’s how she gets her ideas out, because I feel like Nicole might think, “oh no, I’m going crazy, I’m talking to a wall.” She seems like that type to sort of be really self aware. So she talks to the cat.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, also I think she’d be the type to be self aware enough to know that if she is keeping all of her thought processes internal then there is a risk of spiral.

DR LAUREN: I also think Nicole’s just trying to live her life, and in a lot of ways Waverly and Wynonna are so caught up in the supernatural world, but at the end of the day Nicole goes home to her very normal house with her normal Ikea furniture and is just a normal person in that wonderful sense of normalcy, I mean there’s nothing bad about it, that’s all of us. Of course she’d come home and that’s her routine, she’d say hi to her cat, who wouldn’t say hi to their cat? [inaudible] 

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, I don’t know who goes home to pets and just straight up ignores them. Like even if you’re pissed off at them you’d just be like, “hey, fuck you, get over here.”

DR LAUREN: Exactly.

DARKWICCAN: So speaking about how we inferred and I think rightly so that Nicole does crave an element of quietude and normality at least once a day in  _ Scars of Sweet Paradise _ you do this fantastic job of capturing the occasional chaos that surrounds and often engulfs poor Nicole when she’s dealing with the Earps. You’ve got two scenes that stick out for me in that story, one is the office scene where Wynonna assaults her behind her desk because of a misunderstanding, and then of course the date night scene where we have Robin and Jeremy just inviting themselves to date night and, boy howdy, I just don’t understand how any… boy, that is a special kind of thinking that Jetri had going on there where they thought, “oh yeah, we’re totally invited here to this clear and obvious date night between these two people.” So yeah, which of those two scenes was more difficult to write or when you write those types of scenes that are just utter chaos do you get the jitters of the chaos as you’re writing?

DR LAUREN: I wouldn’t say I get the jitters of the chaos. For me the more challenging one was the interruption of date night because I knew when I set out to write this story I knew that one of the things I had to deal with was the lack of boundaries with Jeremy. And I love Jeremy as a character and Varun’s amazing. But I did feel in season three he was a bit intrusive and that upset me, I’m particularly speaking about when Waverly thinks Nicole’s proposing and Jeremy is fanboying behind her kind of like, “oh can I be your best man?” I can’t remember the exact lines. 

DARKWICCAN: “Bae of honour” yeah.

DR LAUREN: But I just remember sitting there going, “can he shut up for a second.” And I’m sure the writers did this intentionally but it bothered me, I have to say I didn’t like it. I’m going to admit I know in this fandom we get a little nervous around criticism but I think it’s healthy to criticise something you love, in terms of sort of understanding character motivations and writing and all that. So I knew in  _ Scars of Sweet Paradise _ I wanted a scene that would jar the audience. Like I wanted the audience to think, “oh shit, that’s over the line.” Because I felt like he was doing that in season three but a lot of the response was, “yay, Jeremy, he’s so cute.” Yeah, he is cute but what if he walked in when they were doing something the audience wants to be reading them doing. I don’t remember coming up with sort of the sex scene, I don’t know if that was my initial intention but it just happened, it was one of these [inaudible] where I was like, “yep, that’s going to happen” and then the alarming burst of Jeremy followed by the alarming burst of Wynonna, it was just such a hard change that I needed it to achieve in that moment.

DELAYNE: Your ability to balance that stuff, and to go back and forth is amazing. Because in  _ Scars _ it’s, you have Waverly’s rescue but then we have before the rescue interspersed without, so like I said the balance is amazing but why did you decide to intersperse those events instead of writing a linear rescue Waverly, and then have Waverly be there.

DR LAUREN:  _ Scars _ was never supposed to be the rescue fic, I wanted to do what happened after, I wasn’t necessarily interested in the rescue itself because I’m sure we’ll see parts of it on the show, I don’t know what it’s going to look like. But for me I was way more interested in what happens after the rescue. But I did feel like I needed to insert certain moments to provide context for where Nicole and Wynonna had sort of been during Waverly’s time away. So we get these little glimpses into their friendship and also this almost forced friendship, I mean they’re united by something really tragic and that sort of forces them into close quarters whether they want to be or not, so for me that’s why I sort of did these flashback moments because it informed what’s happening in the present but as I said I wasn’t initially writing the rescue.

DELAYNE: It was beautifully well done and it just balances so well, and it gives you enough insight to inform the present moment without bogging you down without all the previous moments. And your Wynonna and Nicole is also amazing.

DARKWICCAN: And it also sets a fantastic pace for the start of the story. We’re not slogged down with the minutiae, all of your writing is so cinematic, I can visualise everything perfectly, not only can I visualise it happening, I can also see the actors playing these lines and scenes, so clearly. And I mentioned this in the previous segment. I have never had an issue in reading your writing and picturing Melanie as Wynonna and Kat as Nicole and Dom as Waverly and everybody as everybody. You just, god you’re so good at what you do. You’re just so good at it.

DELAYNE: It’s true.

DR LAUREN: That’s so kind of you.

DARKWICCAN: It’s the truth damn it.

DR LAUREN : [inaudible] humility, I’m turtling right now on my couch.

DARKWICCAN: Come back out of your shirt, pop your head back out. [laughs] Something else that you do in addition to diving into the individual characters and their motivations and really capturing who they are at their core and communicating that so beautifully, is you also are excellent at providing the environment a character. Again something touched on in the previous segment in  _ Tough to be Tender _ you gave Purgatory character, you took the little bits that we know from the things left to us by the show, typically Randy talking about demon rodeos and “the non-werewolf citizens of Purgatory, who’s going to protect them?” Things like that implying that there are in fact werewolf citizens of Purgatory. You took these little bits and said, “Okay, I’m going to take this and I’m going to blow it out and create this magical realism version of Purgatory,” where we get to see these elements that have only been lightly touched on and talked about in the show. So what inspired each of the elements that you included in that sequence.

DR LAUREN : Well I have to say that that chapter, the third chapter of  _ Tough to be Tender _ was a challenge I set for myself because as a writer I’m much more interested in characters talking to each other, or their human interactions. But  _ Wynonna Earp _ is a show that deals with the supernatural and so I decided okay chapter three you have to now deal with that, you can’t just ignore it. So I decided to give a “day in the life” view of Purgatory on the day of the full moon when traditionally the horror, gothic genre things start to go bump in the night, and you get to play with werewolves, and things like that. And so each piece of it which is sort of supposed to be, as I said, the slice of life, this idea that Purgatory is completely overrun by the supernatural but it’s so used to it that people ignore it in a way, they don’t necessarily see it but Waverly is invited into that so she gets to be her Waverly self dealing with werewolves, and strange sort of mer-people. All these different kinds of folk inhabiting their world but for Waverly this is just her life, Wynonna and Nicole are off doing their duties, Waverly’s doing hers, and it’s not even weird for her, it’s at the point where she is able to think about other things in her life while doing it. I wanted to give myself this challenge, you have to write this thing you don’t necessarily always want to write while also giving the town it’s moment to shine a little bit.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, I think you absolutely nailed it my friend, you absolutely nailed it.

DELAYNE: And you also proved why Waverly is the nicest person in town, even for the magical folk.

DARKWICCAN: I have to ask you though, the pond where the mer-people live, I’m not going to ask what you might be thinking that I'm going to ask about which is the certain properties that the pond possesses. I’m actually going to ask about the sheath that Waverly delivers to the mer-dude, that feels direct out of Arthurian legend.

DR LAUREN : Yes, I mean it is. DW you were at my panel at EhCon, if it ever surfaces, I don’t think it will, I think I absolutely destroyed whoever was doing the closed captions, I think I said “medieval” too many times and they just [inaudible]. In Arthurian legend Excalibur’s power actually comes from its sheath and without the sheath it doesn’t really work. The joke of course being in Latin the word for sheath is vagina so you get the humour of, oh yeah, the sheath, it doesn’t work without it’s true power. But the reason I always love this is because everyone thinks its always about Excalibur but if you’re missing that piece it doesn’t work. So I like the idea of including that as part of the magical realism of Purgatory. Morgan Le Fay is often trying to steal the sheath, Morgan Le Fay’s not about getting the sword, she’s like, “I’m going to steal the sheath then the sword won’t work,” which is actually far more brilliant. So it’s Waverly’s job, once a month she gets to go to the strange lagoon and it’s her job. She doesn’t really get what happens but all she knows is she’s got to bring the sheath to the sword and then she gets to float for an hour [inaudible]. So I liked incorporating that, obviously Arthurian legend is very close to my heart [inaudible].

DARKWICCAN: Well, one thing that I totally love, and I love that this does come from the Arthurian legend as well, is that a sword is generally considered a phallic symbol, shape notwithstanding, it’s considered sort of a phallic symbol. But the fact that it gets it’s true power from a symbol of femininity, the feminine. I think that says a lot, it’s one of those, “behind every great man,” you know? [laughs] Behind every great sword there’s a vagina that gives it it’s true power.

DR LAUREN : I like that it’s Waverly’s job. Wynonna and Nicole, they’ve got other jobs, but Waverly’s going to deliver this. I think Waverly is one of the most powerful figures in Purgatory even if she doesn’t always want to tap into that or acknowledge it, I was like, “yeah, that’s Waverly’s job, it’s a big job, so give it to her.”

DARKWICCAN: It’s very important, we don’t know why it’s important, we just know it’s important.

DELAYNE: So not only do you brilliantly place stuff that you do know so well into your fic but in  _ Tough to be Tender _ you built the characters of Nicole’s parents with so little information, was that difficult for you?

DR LAUREN : Yes, it was really hard. And I know I definitely texted DW at one point and asked, “Can you explain church to me,” because I have to be honest with you I’m jewish so growing up I was not really a church goer and not much of a synagog goer, so on the show we get very little information about Nicole’s parents other than that they really disagree with her job, and they go to church or have some connection to church, and I was just trying to figure out they’re cool that she’s gay but they’re not cool with her being a cop and they apparently are church going people and that sort of maybe clashed with my idea of what I was expecting from them. I didn’t want them to be Disney villains, I didn’t want them to arrive in this sort of over-the-top oh-my-god they’re so evil, no wonder she hates them. I wanted them to be real people that you sort of were like, “yeah, they suck,” but I could imagine these people in this situation. So that was hard to build because I was really worried that they’d be caricatures of people and I didn’t want that.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, and I feel like you and I spent a little bit of time, I think for you the thing you really got stuck on at least initially was the whole church-going part, how could these people be church-goers and still have these other prejudices?

DR LAUREN : And be neglectful.

DARKWICCAN: And be neglectful and it’s just, well, let me tell you some stories. [laughs]

DR LAUREN : The part about Nicole that they hated most was that she was a cop not that she was gay, I think that’s what flipped me a little bit with the church-going part. Because if Nicole was like, “they hate that I’m gay,” and they also go to church I’d be like okay yeah I can see that. Although the cop thing is really interesting, that was interesting to write, the fact they didn’t like that she was a cop. Maybe because I come from Toronto but I can sort of see that a little. I don’t want to get into that too much but yeah they were a challenge, I will say that. 

DARKWICCAN: But you know I think that through adversity comes some incredibly beautiful writing my friend, because I think that the way you’ve created them and the things that you have them say and the way that they behave, I think that you successfully ticked all the boxes of everything that we know about them from the show that you could only speculate on and then create these actual three-dimensional people. Like the one line that you have that breaks Nicole, that I’m not going to give away, because people need to read the story, but the one line that her father says that absolutely breaks her and she’s like, “okay I’m out.”

DR LAUREN : That was mean huh?

DARKWICCAN: That was so mean, so real, like I can completely and totally buy that that is something they would say and truly honestly believe.

DR LAUREN : I think the thing is microaggressions can be equally painful as full out acts of aggression, so with Nicole’s parents it’s sort of death by a thousand cuts. Just imagine growing up with people who are constantly uninterested in you and at the same time saying things that hurt just a little bit, over and over and over again. I think it makes sense that Nicole got out of that life and just doesn’t want to deal with that. Whereas Waverly’s like, “I’m going to try and smooth this over,” because Waverly’s used to these big aggressive things and I think at first she’s kind of like, “well this isn’t so bad Nicole.” And then she’s, “oh no this is terrible.”

DARKWICCAN: I take back everything I ever said. I’m so sorry. Let me get my shotgun.

DELAYNE: Wayshot, I am so here for Wayshot. For a difficult challenge you met and succeeded. So thank you.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, and you know I want to see Nicole’s parents on screen, I want to see their idea based on all these little crumbs they set down, what did they piece together, because honestly I don’t see how they could do a better job than what you came up with.

DELAYNE: We need that scene with Nedley and them too.

DARKWICCAN: Yes.

DR LAUREN : I just want to know which Canadian actors are going to show up. How long it’ll take for us all to like, “you’re from  _ Orphan Black _ and  _ Killjoys _ , and I think maybe you were on [inaudible] too, oh and  _ Letterkenny _ !”

ALL: [laughs]

DR LAUREN : [inaudible] Nicole’s parents to be like Catherine O’Hara?

ALL: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Hey, the red hair, the red hair you know.

DR LAUREN : If Catherine O’Hara was Nicole’s mother I would cry from joy so...

DARKWICCAN: I don’t think they can afford her, if I’m honest.

DR LAUREN : God no.

DARKWICCAN: I think Dan and Eugene Levy worked out a friends and family discount to get Catherine on  _ Schitt’s Creek _ . But yeah, what semi-prominent Canadian actors would be, because you’d also have to factor in height as well.

DELAYNE: Well, not necessarily, their grandparents could be tall.

DR LAUREN: I don’t know who they would come up with, I’m sure it would be great, I’m sure it would be a very Canadian choice.

DELAYNE: And have them drop a line about spending some time in Texas just to get… [laughs]

DR LAUREN : You know, I think, I trust them but I don’t necessarily know… I’d love to see Nicole’s parents but I don’t think that’s in the cards. But we’ll see.

DARKWICCAN: Right, they’ve got other stuff they gotta deal with. Maybe if they get to… I honestly think we’re gonna get a season five, and based on everything that Dominique and Nicole [gulps] Dominique and Kat have been saying, whoopsie! I think that they would like to see, if there’s going to be a Wayhaught wedding they don’t want it in season four which I completely agree with.

DELAYNE: There’s too much other going on.

DARKWICCAN: And they’ve got too much… the characters themselves have gotta work shit out as you so eloquently described in  _ Scars of Sweet Paradise _ , Lauren.

DR LAUREN : I’ve been really interested in what Kat’s been saying lately, I really appreciate… I think Kat, when we talk about characterisation I think Kat, other than the writers, has the best knowledge and understanding of Nicole than anyone, and so when Kat’s sort of saying, “I want to take a step back” and I like that she’s been talking a lot about the idea that she doesn’t want Waverly and Nicole getting engaged because of fear and I love that and I think that’s really important. So I’m happy with the mumblings I’ve been hearing, especially from Kat with what Kat wants. I don’t know if the writers will do that but because she’s been saying it I’m sort of wondering if there’s been a bit of a bouncing back and forth of ideas, that’s speculation on my part. I’m very curious to see how that’s going to be handled.

DARKWICCAN: I feel like the writers, and Emily, do take the actor’s input seriously. Because again yeah, who knows the character the best, Emily, then the writers and then the actors who are taking the writer’s words and going blah. 

DELAYNE: They don’t have the whole backstory that the writers have... 

DARKWICCAN: Exactly yeah. But I do think they take the input of the actors very seriously and it really has become a collaboration on both sides of the camera. And I mean, there have been other things where the actors have said, “I don’t really think that this is blah blah,” or “could we work something out” and the writers have listened so you know...

DR LAUREN : Yeah, for sure.

DARKWICCAN: And really what needs to happen Lauren is Emily needs to hire you.

DR LAUREN : Oh boy, that would be something guys. Does Emily provide health benefits?

DARKWICCAN: Yes. You’d have to join the Writer’s Guild of Canada.

DR LAUREN : I’d be happy to do that.

DARKWICCAN: But your writing is just so insightful and so spot on and I would love, and I know Delayne would also love to see how right you are in the coming seasons about certain character developments. Maybe not erogenous angel wings, although that would be hilarious. What a super power.

DR LAUREN : Yeah, you know, I could talk about those a lot, I mean, yeah.

DELAYNE: That’s for a different podcast, not this one.

DR LAUREN : Dreams are fleeting my friends.

DARKWICCAN: But unfortunately we’re out of time and I’m so bummed because we could talk about this for hours and hours. And I just realised that we hadn’t come up with a final question for you so I’m just going to riff one off the top of my head.

DR LAUREN : Alright let’s go.

DARKWICCAN: Alright, here we go. Unless Delayne do you want to take a swing at it or do you want me to do it?

DELAYNE: [laughs] Other than our standard back up question, do you have something different? 

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, I do.

DELAYNE: Okay, go for it.

DARKWICCAN: So, Dr Lauren.

DELAYNE: [laughs] I love that, sorry.

DARKWICCAN: What is one thing that you hope to see revealed by any character in season four?

DR LAUREN : Oh man, that’s… hope to be revealed? That’s tough. I don’t know if it’s so much of a reveal as I just… I want two things, I don’t know if they’re reveals but they’re sort of two beats that I want to see. 

DARKWICCAN: Okay.

DR LAUREN : One of those is Nicole getting to confront Wynonna about the drugging at the end of season three.

DARKWICCAN: Hell yeah.

DR LAUREN : And the other is for Nicole and Waverly to take a step back and have a little bit of time to negotiate whatever their relationship is now. But in terms of a reveal, I don’t know, like tell me where the sword is? I want that to be revealed. But I honestly, I feel like, I don’t know if it’s because of the Fight For Wynonna thing or just because of how long it’s been but I’m kind of in a place where I’m like, “can I just have the show back?” 

ALL: [laughs]

DELAYNE: I just want it back so bad.

DR LAUREN : Yeah, I just want Melanie back in her jacket, so in terms of reveals I’m honestly trying to go in with zero expectations, but for me it’s just I want certain conversations and character beats to happen and I would like to know where the sword is though, that is the reveal. I hope it’s in the bottom of a lake somewhere.

DARKWICCAN: Being guarded by some watery tart.

DR LAUREN : I am [inaudible] watery tart. Like a frozen Calgary pond [inaudible]

DARKWICCAN: [laughs]

DR LAUREN : That is my shamble of an answer.

DARKWICCAN: That is a fantastic, fantastic answer. And if any of those things happen tune in to EFA Podcast where we reveal, no I’m just kidding. Well Lauren, this has been fantastic, I can’t wait to see, you’re currently writing a very intriguing Jack the Ripper Wayhaught AU which I am very excited to continue to read. I know that a lot of research is going into that bad boy and it is your first true AU story that you have written and let me tell you what, so far so awesome.

DR LAUREN : Thank you, it’s very nerve-wracking but it’s happening.

  
  


And that's all for this episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction. Thanks for joining us.

Tremendous thanks to Wrackwonder for chatting with us about their work!

  
  


Thanks also to our announcer Byron Tidwell for our intro 

Background music for the episode was:

A Proper Story and In Case of Trouble by Darren Korb

the White Lady by Christopher Larkin

and the outro music is Don't Deal with the Devil by Kristoffer Madigan

  
  


If you have questions or comments for the podcast you can find us on Twitter at E-F-A underscore Podcast and on Facebook at E-F-A Podcast. 

And you can find all of our episodes, old and new, at our website E-F-A Podcast dot com.

And if you're listening on iTunes, please take a moment to rate and review our show.

  
  


Thanks for tuning in, and we hope you'll join us again next time for another episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction. Until then, READ MORE FIC!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Episodes post Mondays at 8am PST
> 
> Visit our Website http://efapodcast.com/ for all episodes old and new!
> 
> Follow us on Twitter: @efa_podcast
> 
> And on Facebook: facebook.com/EFAPodcast


	19. Too Close to Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week all three hosts converge to chat about fics that almost made it all the way to top in past EFA Fic Challenges!

[Click HERE to Listen!](http://efapodcast.com/too-close-to-call)

Read the Fics!

####  [Toothpaste Kisses (stay with me, I'll stay with you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645342) by [CapturetheFinnick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturetheFinnick/pseuds/CapturetheFinnick)

####  [the way to found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890364) by [coldmackerel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldmackerel/pseuds/coldmackerel)

####  [Bees Knees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874272) by [DreadPirateBrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadPirateBrown/pseuds/DreadPirateBrown)

Episode Artwork by Chantal Zeegers

Episode transcript for the Deaf/HOH/APD by MrsBlueBacon (Coming soon!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Episodes post Mondays at 8am PST
> 
> Visit our Website http://efapodcast.com/ for all episodes old and new!
> 
> Follow us on Twitter: @efa_podcast
> 
> And on Facebook: facebook.com/EFAPodcast


	20. Jetri Dish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Season 3 Finale and DW, Delayne and Laragh are super-excited to chat with actor Varun Saranga about fic, representation and Burning Man!
> 
> But first they share a few of their favorite Jetri stories!

[Click HERE to Listen!](http://efapodcast.com/jetri-dish)

Read the fics!

####  [Nicole's favorite thing to eat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241424) by [whenihavetime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenihavetime/pseuds/whenihavetime)

####  [3 Weddings and a Funeral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912791) by [brunetteandblond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunetteandblond/pseuds/brunetteandblond)

####  [The Black Turtleneck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145394) by [CapturetheFinnick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturetheFinnick/pseuds/CapturetheFinnick)

Episode Artwork by Chantal Zeegers!

This Week's Reverse Sponsor is Transcribing Earpers!

Episode Transcript for the Deaf/HOH/APD by ApproxTenCats

Ep 320: Jetri Dish

[ph] – Indicates preceding word has been spelled phonetically

[sic] – Indicates preceding word has been transcribed verbatim

MUSIC : Write My Story by Olly Anna

ANNOUNCER GUY : You've tuned in to the  _ Earp Fiction Addiction _ , a fan podcast all about  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. Join our intrepid host DarkWiccan and Delayne as they dive deep into the sometimes sweet, sometimes spicy, and always varied world of fanfiction for the  _ Wynonna Earp _ fandom.

MUSIC : A Proper Story by Darren Korb

DARKWICCAN:  Thanks Announcer Guy and welcome everybody to the season three finale episode of the  _ Earp Fiction Addiction _ , the podcast dedicated entirely to  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. I am your host DarkWiccan and with me are my delightful co-hosts...

DELAYNE: Hi, it’s Delayne.

LARAGH: Hey, it’s Laragh.

DARKWICCAN: And we are super excited you guys because, boy oh boy oh boy, we’ve got the coolest most awesome way to bookend a truncated season. 

DELAYNE: [laughs] Yeah.

LARAGH: It’s going to be a great episode.

DARKWICCAN: You know, I felt kind of bad having to cut the season ten episodes short, although reasonable reasons. 

[laughs] 

DELAYNE: Exactly, yeah.

DARKWICCAN: But I’m thinking we’re gonna make up for it, because as everybody knows we had just a slam bang opener with Dominique and I am so, so super psyched to have with us today as our special, special guest, on the second half of the show, that’s right I’m spoiling it now folks, I’m spoiling it now. Because if you didn’t figure it out from the title of the episode I can’t help you.

ALL: [laugh]

DARKWICCAN: We’re going to be chatting with Varun Saranga in the second half of the show, so I’m just… guys. Two cast members in one season. I mean… that’s, you know… I’m impressed with us.

DELAYNE: I’m impressed with you and your gumption to go out there and get this done for us, thank you DW.

DARKWICCAN: My annoying tenacity to go up to cast members at conventions and be like, “hey, I got a podcast, do you wanna be on my show?”

LARAGH: Makes me have just mild panic attacks.

DELAYNE: Some people, a lot of the introverts that possibly listen to our show here, would call that bravery, so… good for you.

LARAGH: Yeah, good for you.

DARKWICCAN: [laughs] I’m just audacious I guess, I don’t know. It’s weird, there are some things that most people are not afraid of that I’m like, “I can’t do that,” and then there are other things that many people are nervous about and I’m like, “what’s the problem? [humming without a care in the world] do de do de dum.” You know, so.

DELAYNE: That’s the beauty of humans.

DARKWICCAN: Yes, come in all shapes and sizes and mental states.

ALL: [laughs] 

DARKWICCAN: But here we are, we’ve made it to the end of another season. Right now the plan, you guys, is to be back for a season four. I do not know at this point how long the hiatus will be. I can say it will not be as long as the hiatus between seasons three and four of  _ Wynonna Earp _ .

LARAGH: It might show up in 2021.

DELAYNE: Oh no, no! That sounds terrible.

DARKWICCAN: No. But this will be a slightly longer hiatus than in the past. I think in the past we’ve taken a ninety day break between the seasons and in this instance it’s probably gonna be a bit longer than that. But hopefully not so long that you forget we exist, guys don’t forget about us, don’t forget that we’re here. My goal.

DELAYNE: Well we’ll still be active on socials right?

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, and I will do my best to continue to recommend fics every week day on the Twitter feed as much as I can. Because let’s be honest, yes babies take a lot of work, they’re exhausting, they don’t have a clear set schedule, but they do eventually sleep. And while I also do intend to sleep as well there will be times when it’s not convenient for me to sleep and I will be reading fic instead and I will be recommending fic. So it might not be my standard up to six recommendations on the daily but you’ll get your recommendations you guys, I promise. 

DELAYNE: And I’ll try to do better about being active on Facebook and be summarising those for everyone like I was terrible at last hiatus, but… I really shouldn’t make promises. I’m terrible at keeping them.

DARKWICCAN: Well, and I say this with all the love in the world Delayne, we know how great you are at summaries so…

ALL: [laughs] 

LARAGH: Ooh.

DELAYNE: Hashtag great at summaries.

DARKWICCAN: I say this with love...

DARKWICCAN: But you know we accomplished a lot this season, we really, really did. We’ll get to numbers in a second, Delayne I know you crunched the numbers for us again.

DELAYNE: I summarised the numbers thank you very much. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: You did.

DELAYNE: Sorry, continue.

DARKWICCAN: But I mean, we accomplished a lot, we did two conventions this season. We did Expo and EhCon and we had Dominique on at the beginning of the season which was great, she gave us her incredibly iconic line, “Fuck Labels” which we then turned into a fundraiser for Gender Justice League Washington. I don’t have numbers for that right now, I will tell you that they’re very low, but my hope is that thanks to Dominique wearing the “Fuck Labels” shirt that we happened to get to her courtesy of Dread Pirate Brown, we got the shirt to her at ‘Palooza, she then turned around and wore it at Next Stop Purgatory AKA For the Love of Fandoms convention. So people have seen her wear the shirt, my hope is now that more folks will go to our Redbubble store, and this time guys I’m going to give you the link, Redbubble.com/people/efapodcast/shop. Anything you purchase with a “Fuck Labels” logo on it, it doesn’t have to be a shirt, it can be a sticker, a magnet, a mug, a travel bottle, whatever. Anything you purchase with “Fuck Labels” we’ll then take the proceeds and donate directly to Gender Justice League Washington. It’s been very slow going, but it is something I feel very strongly about, I know it is something Dominique feels very supportive of us in doing, so yeah, I’m very, very proud of that, I’m very proud of that for this season.

DELAYNE: So yes, please go to Redbubble and help us support a great cause.

DARKWICCAN: Please, please, it’s not for us, it’s for them. So, I’d like to give Gender Justice League Washington a really nice Christmas gift. So we’ve done that, and I personally had some great stuff happen, I got to host the Newlywed panel at EhCon and that was incredible, I’ll talk about that a little later. But it’s been a really great season, I’m chuffed y’all.

DELAYNE: [laughs] It’s been a season of twenty episodes and we have talked about fifty eight total fics.

DARKWICCAN: That’s impressive, again considering we truncated the season by ten eps. That’s impressive. Truncated the season by ten eps, didn’t run the fic challenge.

DELAYNE: Which could add up to fifty more.

DARKWICCAN: I mean that’s impressive. You didn’t happen to keep a tally of how many fics I recommended did you?

ALL: [laughs] 

DELAYNE: Goodness, no. Wow, even if we averaged four a day, and up to six.

DARKWICCAN: We’ll low ball it, because four a day is pretty low, I was averaging closer to six, so that’s twenty fics a week, times twenty weeks, because that’s the period of time we’ve been recording, so that’s four hundred fics give or take. And that’s a low number. I really feel like that’s a low number.

DELAYNE: Yeah, I think so. Hey, hold up I’m gonna pull up something here real quick that I wanted to check and I did not check before recording, but I’m checking it now.  _ Wynonna Earp _ TV has 4,655 fics. So in the three seasons, DW you have read almost all of those 4,655 works.

DARKWICCAN: That is correct, that is correct yes.

LARAGH: That’s a lot of fic.

DELAYNE: Wow.

DARKWICCAN: Yep. That’s a lot of fic and it’s quite honestly no surprise that I haven’t been able to write anything. [laughs]

LARAGH: I remember when we first were introduced to  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfic, the number was about 1,500, that was two years ago. That means in two years there’s been like 3,000 fics.

DARKWICCAN: Which is awesome. And here’s the thing, we’re still one of the smallest fic fandoms on AO3. There are fandoms that have 20,000 - 30,000 fics. And we’re here with our little 4,500 - 4,600 fics. But you know what, it’s quality over quantity.

DELAYNE: I was going to say, if you probably check some of those other fandoms and the quality of those however many thousands of fics we’re, I’m guessing, we’re at the top.

DARKWICCAN: We’re ahead of the game, for sure, for sure. Super proud of the authors in our fandom, our authors are the best, and I say that both with love and bias. But they are absolutely...

DELAYNE: They’re top shelf.

DARKWICCAN: Top shelf. They’re top shelf man, top shelf. So before we dive into the few fics we’re discussing today, because yes we’re still going to be discussing fics before we get to our second segment, my goal y’all, so today is the last day that we’re recording for the season so my goal is to be like Melanie Scrofano and four days from now…

ALL: [laughs] 

DARKWICCAN: ...pop this kid out. Is that what’s going to happen? Most likely not but wouldn’t that be hilarious.

DELAYNE: That would be.

LARAGH: That would be excellent.

DELAYNE: But we didn’t have an episode where you magically disappeared. I don’t know if Laragh and I could pull that off.

DARKWICCAN: That’s why we’re wrapping up with twenty episodes. Just fair warning though for our listeners, so yes, today is the last day of our recording, I am still in the process of editing the last few episodes of the season. So, you know, my goal is to have everything edited and ready to go and uploaded to our website and programmed to post on time over the next few weeks, but there is always a possibility that I won’t be successful and we might miss a posting day because I will be unavailable.

ALL: [laughs] 

DELAYNE: You’ll be busy. With a baby.

DARKWICCAN: If that happens we’ll let you know. So, if that happens we’ll do our best to let everyone know what’s going on, but for now the plan is to post on time as scheduled. But you know, I know that Earpers are the best, and very understanding people. If such a situation happens, we’ll see, I don’t know what’s going to happen, it’ll be exciting. So let’s start talking about these fics. I mentioned earlier that we’re going to be talking with Mr Varun Saranga in our second segment today so of course we’re focussing on Jetri fics. Now here’s the funny thing y’all, Jetri fics are not easy to come by. While the fandom thinks that Jetri is adorable and sweet the main focus is of course Wayhaught. So the rules that we had in selecting our fics in this episode is that Jetri at least had to have a major role in some capacity. In some capacity. They didn’t have to be the centre of attention, that could still be Wayhaught or it could be Wyndolls or Wyndoc or any other, Wynsita whatever. They didn’t have to be the central pairing, but they did have to be a featured pairing so them’s the rules. So we were able to put our heads together and come up with three fics to discuss today. Are there other fics with Jetri featured? Yes. But these are the ones we picked. So the first one, I’m going to go first, the first one was picked because I have an ego and once and a while it’s nice to have that ego massaged a little bit, and as I mentioned earlier I had a great time at EhCon hosting the Newlywed panel, I had a lot of fun writing the script for that and playing with the cast members on stage, that was just an absolute joy and something that I will carry with me for the rest of my life and I’m so grateful to EhCon for giving me that opportunity and I’m hopeful of returning with yet another game show this next year, but we’ll see what happens. But apparently the Newlywed game was a pretty big hit.

DELAYNE: There were very many gifs created, or at least the screen shots, all over the place.

DARKWICCAN: Yes, and it inspired a couple of fics actually, but this is the one that is the most blatant homage. It’s called  _ Nicole’s Favorite Thing to Eat _ , it’s by whenIhavetime. Now let’s just say when I wrote that question I did not in a million years think that Kat was going to take the bait, I should have known better based on Expo that she would, but honestly guys, it was a total delightful shock when she came back with her answer immortalised forever now in gifs and everything. But so essentially the author, whenihavetime, took the premise of the Newlywed Game and shifted it into a date night game and in this story has had Jeremy act as host, and also player, which is how does that work? But okay. It works great. And so basically they took a series of the more popular questions from the actual game that we played at EhCon and put them into this Big Gay Dinner date party game and it’s really cute. There’s really nothing to extrapolate on here, it’s just a cute little interlude of these friends who are in relationships having a go at each other playing this game. And then we have some fun drunk Wynonna at the end. But really it is what it is. It’s a fictionalised version of the game we played at EhCon. It’s cute, it’s really cute. Again it’s  _ Nicole’s Favorite Thing to Eat _ by whenihavetime.

DELAYNE: I just googled to see if there was a Newlywed Game home edition, and there is, you can find it on Amazon. If you too want to play the Newlywed Game, at home with your friends and family. So there’s probably a way that you can do it without a host, probably just reading each other the questions.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, you just draw the questions.

DELAYNE: I have research Waverly in my brain, I had to go check that out. See I can’t summarise worth shit but I can look up random stuff.

DARKWICCAN: You’re great with the research.

DELAYNE: Which is funny because that’s what you do when you research is summarise all the stuff that you find. Maybe that’s where my brain power went. Anyway, I would like to talk about  _ The Black Turtleneck _ by CapturetheFinnick.

DARKWICCAN: Now before you do, sorry to derail you as usual, I just have to say that when I first saw the title for this my mind went to a completely inappropriate place, so let me just say I’m so glad that in this story the black turtleneck refers to an actual article of clothing. Okay, please do continue, carry on.

LARAGH: Oh, thanks for that.

DELAYNE: Wow, that definitely derailed me because I did… that just took me by surprise.

LARAGH: You need to drink some water after that one.

DELAYNE: Um, this fic is essentially what happens if Waverly and Jeremy were roommates at Uni and I say Uni because CapturetheFinnick says in their notes that they were too lazy to change the British slang to American so let’s say it takes place in England.

DARKWICCAN: Okay.

DELAYNE: And this actually is a sequel to the one before it, which I think is relevant to mention which is  _ The Grey Coat _ that came from a Tumblr prompt. And that’s where Jeremy suspects his roommate Waverly is lying about her whereabouts and who she’s with, and also there’s this grey coat hanging on the rack, like who does it belong to? So that’s how we introduce Nicole and Waverly. So the sequel,  _ Black Turtleneck _ , when we get there Nicole is finally a proper cop and she’s bored with being a flatfoot and paperwork so she tries to solve the mystery of why Jeremy is acting so strange, and exercising, and eating right. [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Self-improvement Jeremy is on the scene.

DELAYNE: So the final straw is when he skips the  _ Bake-Off _ final, how dare he?

DARKWICCAN: Gasp!

DELAYNE: And ends up wearing his “date turtleneck.”

LARAGH: Oh my god.

DELAYNE: I know. [laughs] We know Jeremy is off on a date. And so Nicole has to solve the mystery of who is this gentleman that Jeremy brings home by the time everyone else has left after the  _ Bake Off  _ final. And it’s a cute little story, and we learn about Jeremy and Robin and what they’re doing. Okay, their dynamic of trying to impress each other is hilarious, I’ll leave it at that.

DARKWICCAN: So, I just had to chuckle because Delayne you’re like, “this story is a sequel to the previous story,” I mean, well that’s true. [laughs]

DELAYNE: I am Captain Redundancy. 

DARKWICCAN: You just work for the Department of Redundancy Department.

DELAYNE: That is for sure. You would not believe the paperwork.

DARKWICCAN: [laughs] Everything’s in triplicate. Anyway, so your story is  _ The Black Turtleneck _ by CapturetheFinnick. Okay, before we move on I just want to add one little thing in it that I found really funny and that is Waverly was keeping a little bit of a secret from Nicole in this story as well. It’s an adorable secret but the reveal is really cute but yeah, I just love Nicole’s reaction. Like, “whuu?”

DELAYNE: “Wait a minute.” 

DARKWICCAN: “Hang on just a cotton pickin’...” yeah, it’s a cute, again Jetri’s just cute, they’re just cute you guys. I would be interested to see an author take on a serious Jetri fic. I think we need to get to know Robin more from the show, I think we need to get more canonical information before we kind of get to that point.

DELAYNE: I actually have considered it because I think I could get into Robin’s head fairly well, the jazz musician working in science. Because when I was younger everyone was like, “what? You’re not going to become a music teacher?”

DARKWICCAN: And you’re like, “plants man, plants.”

DELAYNE: Turns out I’m actually good with plants, not so great with music. But I know Robin’s a bit of the reverse, but I think I could connect with that.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah. Robin is also, and this is according to both Varun and Justin, Robin is a stoner.

LARAGH: I can believe that. I totally believe that.

DELAYNE: [laughs] Um, there’s a reason, at least in America, the Forest Service doesn’t usually drug test unless they have to. Because they know a significant amount of the Forest Service employees would not be employed.

ALL: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: That is hilarious, oh my god.

DELAYNE: Don’t ask how I know that.

DARKWICCAN: Okay, so Laragh.

LARAGH: Oh boy, oh now I have to focus. Okay so my fic is called  _ Three Weddings and a Funeral _ by brunetteandblond. Can you guys guess what it’s about? 

DARKWICCAN: I’m gonna go with three weddings… and a funeral. That’s my wild swing in the dark.

LARAGH: This is a four part fic and it’s also part of a much larger universe that follows Wynonna and Nicole and the rest of Purgatory coping with Waverly and Doc being lost in the Garden and how they move forward with their lives from that. So each part has a wedding or a funeral, hence the name, and so for the purposes of this discussion I’m going to look at part two which is [inaudible] wedding. So part two of  _ Three Weddings and a Funeral _ , let me say I was excited when I saw this because I didn’t think I would find one that had a Jetri wedding.

DELAYNE: I just want to say you choosing this is just like Laragh you’re coming in strong and on brand. 

LARAGH: Of course. I try. [laughs] Okay, yes, I was excited because I hadn’t anticipated that I would be able to find a fic that had a Jeremy and Robin wedding and I hadn’t seen any other fics that did this, maybe there are more fics out there but I hadn’t seen them. So I was excited. So the chapter is titled Finding Home which sets such a sweet tone and it’s also really apt because the fic really focuses on how Robin finds his home, not just with Jeremy but with the wider Earp clan and what that means as a couple, especially a couple who are now engaged and getting married. And actually one of the most adorable moments in this fic is a reference to them buying their rings and planning a proposal to each other for the same night. Have you guys seen Youtube videos where it’s usually two women? it’s just the best.

DARKWICCAN: Yes, it’s usually two women yes.

LARAGH: I was so pleased to see that feature. Their wedding is kind of unique to others featured in the fic because in it Doc and Waverly are still in the Garden, they haven’t been rescued yet, so they’re planning this magical thing for them amongst all the sorrow and I think it really shows their strength as a couple, and it gives them a chance to be the backbone romance of a fic. Because normally in the show, and in most fics Wayhaught are the backbone romance. So I thought it was really cool to get to see them have to take that over and how they cope with that And I think they do cope with that really well, and they give, particularly Wynonna and Nicole, a point in their lives that they can start to look forward after being in such dire straits for so long with Waverly and Doc gone. So I just think it’s so sweet they find home with each other and they also give everyone else a home to build upon and I was just really pleased to see such a sweet lovely depiction of them.

DARKWICCAN: Yes, absolutely, it took me a second when I was first reading the story because the chapters aren’t necessarily in chronological order.

DELAYNE: Yeah, that took me a moment too.

DARKWICCAN: And so when I first started reading, because chapter one is Wayhaught getting married, and chapter two is Jetri and I was like, “wait a minute, I’m so confused, what’s going on right now because didn’t we just… why are we… what are??” and then finally my little brain caught up and I was like, “oh I get it, this is the before times.” [laughs] But yeah, like you say Laragh, I’m just going to be echoing what you just said, so maybe I should not because you already said it.

DELAYNE: I would like to say that yes it is lovely and sweet, but it’s not light hearted. This is heavy but still just beautifully written.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, brunetteandblond is just a fantastic author, I’ve enjoyed everything they’ve written so far. They aren’t afraid to deal in the heavy feelings. 

[long pause]

DARKWICCAN: Okay, good talk.

ALL: [laughs]

DELAYNE: There’s always a pause when we talk about heavier stuff.

LARAGH: Three Weddings and a Funeral by brunetteandblond..

DARKWICCAN: And yeah, obviously there are three other chapters in that story that we’re skipping over today because again our focus is on Jetri specific stories, because of our extra special amazing guest, and you guys I’m just so super psyched to chat with him because… Delayne have you met Varun in person? 

DELAYNE: I have not.

DARKWICCAN: Okay, Laragh I know you haven’t because we haven’t got you over for an Earp specific con yet or hey, maybe you’ll hop over the… I don’t know what the body of water is called between Ireland and Scotland…

LARAGH: Oh, the Irish Channel.

DARKWICCAN: The Irish Channel. It’s not the English Channel, that’s the other one.

LARAGH: Oh, no, the Irish Sea, it’s just the Irish Sea.

DARKWICCAN: Maybe you’ll hop over to Earp Fest.

DELAYNE: I really want to go to that one.

DARKWICCAN: But Varun is just, he is the sweetest, you just want to hug him and pinch his cheeks. He’s just the sweetest guy, everybody, goddamnit, everyone on this goddamn show is just annoyingly wonderful.

ALL: [laughs]

DELAYNE: Can you guys just get any more adorable? It’s ridiculous.

DARKWICCAN: It’s just ridiculous. But please don’t change.

DELAYNE: Yes, don’t ever change.

DARKWICCAN: So yes, so in the story  _ Three Weddings and a Funeral  _ there are a total of four chapters, we only talked about the one, so do take the time to check out the story by brunetteandblond, it is really really good you guys. And right on brand with our buddy Laragh.

DELAYNE: Yep.

DARKWICCAN: So yeah, definitely check it out. But okay, I think that we’ve killed enough time, what do you guys think? 

DELAYNE: I could probably kill more if you need me to.

DARKWICCAN: You got more numbers? You have more numbers for us?

DELAYNE: I could pretend to attempt to summarise things.

DARKWICCAN: [laughs] Suddenly hear a bunch of clacking in the background, working an adding machine. No, no, no, let’s get to Mr Saranga so he’s not left waiting in the wings any longer. So yes, we’re about to chat with our buddy Varun AKA Jeremy Chetri from Wynonna Earp but before we do that we of course must introduce the final reverse sponsor of the season, I don’t know who to toss this to?

DELAYNE: Rock, paper, scissors?

DARKWICCAN: I think Laragh did it last week.

DELAYNE: So I guess it’s me?

DARKWICCAN: Okay Delayne, who is it? Who is our final reverse sponsor for season three of the Earp Fiction Addiction?

DELAYNE: Our final reverse sponsor is Transcribing Earpers.

MUSIC: Heart of the Forest by Alec Holowka

Whether it's con panels, web videos or instagram stories, Transcribing Earpers do it all. 

The Earper Community prides itself as being as inclusive as possible and Transcribing Earpers do their part to ensure that the Deaf, Hard of Hearing, and individuals with Auditory Processing Disorder of our family are able to participate without barriers.

You can learn more about Transcribing Earpers by visiting their website at W-E Transcripts dot wordpress dot com. There you'll find all of the latest transcripts, broken down by category.

You can also follow them over on Twitter at Earp Transcribe and on Tumblr at Wynonna Earp Transcripts.

Transcribing Earpers, because it's everybody's shit show.

  
  
  
  
  


MUSIC: The Airship by Kristoffer Maddigan

DARKWICCAN: And welcome back everybody to the  _ Earp Fiction Addiction _ , the podcast dedicated entirely to  _ Wynonna Earp _ fanfiction. I am your host DarkWiccan and with me remain my bonny co-hosts from across the country and the pond. My dear Delayne...

DELAYNE: Hello.

DARKWICCAN: And my lovely Laragh…

LARAGH: Hi

DARKWICCAN: And we are supremely excited to have with us today, to chat with us about some awesome and important topics, the most delightful, friendly, wonderful guy you could ever hope to meet, our wonderful Jeremy Chetri, Varun Saranga. Varun, welcome to the show.

VARUN: Aha, thank you for having me, that’s very kind of you to say all that, wow, I’m smiling so much.

DARKWICCAN: Well, I have this problem where I can only speak the truth.

ALL: [laughs]

VARUN: I have that problem too, yeah for sure. 

DARKWICCAN: It’s amazing how often it gets me in trouble but you know most of the time it’s a pretty good deal.

VARUN: That’s Earp, everyone’s so gosh darn nice, it’s crazy. Sometimes I’m almost not used to it because you know, when you exist in western society, you walk around, no one’s really that happy all the time. No one’s really that outwardly kind and then you go to a convention and yeah, everyone here is so loving, this is overwhelming right now. 

DARKWICCAN: I don’t know what to do with all this positivity.

LARAGH: Soak it up, I want it always.

DELAYNE: It does make it hard to go back to real life after a con, that’s for sure.

VARUN: Oh my god. I just went to Burning Man, it was like a similar principle of just outward love and unconditional love was the societal make up of that place and you come back here and you’re like, “Wow, that’s what it could be,” and then you come here and you’re like, “oh, this is what it actually is,” like someone’s miserable walking in the rain and they throw coffee on you, I don’t know. 

DARKWICCAN: Well, what I think is really unique about us human beings is how we are able to create pockets of utopia but they can only exist in short periods of time. We have our Earp conventions which are these incredible, as you say, loving, wholly immersive in the good juice kind of scenarios. Burning Man as well a kind of utopia but they can only exist for a short period, for whatever reason. Whether it’s well, you gotta go back to “quote” real life, or this type of existence isn’t truly sustainable over the long term because people ultimately are flawed. But it is really nice to be able to dip your toe into that kind of perfection for a little while. It’s very rejuvenating.

VARUN: Yeah, this is like, what I realise, in Burning Man I like how they referred to it as, “This place is the default world, we’re running on the default operating system.” Because you exist on the same globe, it still exists on the same continuity of being, this is possible, this utopic vision. But because it exists in contrast to what actually is, it’s almost like it’s the part of the same stew, and I’m just hoping there is a happy medium that comes someday where love isn’t this transactional thing, it’s closer and closer to this unconditional framework that we have. And I don’t know, I feel like things like Wynonna, and things generally contribute to positive thinking are the necessary recipe.

DARKWICCAN: Absolutely, yes, I completely agree with you.

DELAYNE: Beautifully said. 

VARUN: Burning Man changed my life guys.

ALL: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: That’s fantastic, that’s so cool, that is so cool. Do you have a favourite memory from Burning Man?

VARUN: Oh my god, I just have so many, like I don’t want this podcast to be all Burning Man. It’s just… it’s so hard to sum up… I mean… No, if I started it’s like an hour long story, it’s life changing, we’ll talk about it over beers.

DARKWICCAN: Okay, that sounds great, that sounds great, okay. Holding you to that, holding you to that. I’ll see you at EhCon next year for sure, we’ll sit down with beer and talk Burning Man.

VARUN: Okay.

DARKWICCAN: But I completely, completely agree with you, I’m sure Laragh and Delayne do too, that influences like Wynonna Earp on the social consciousness are only positive and only a good way to start bringing people to a higher, better, more welcoming and loving way of thinking. And I think that’s why the Wynonna Earp fandom is famously unique, it’s one of the many reasons, but in your opinion what do you think makes Earpers different to other fandoms.

VARUN: You know, I think it’s just kind of what we touched on before, but it is this notion of unconditional love, like to love without expectation, and to love with kindness, and non-judgement, and inclusivity. And it’s just crazy, stop me if I’m wrong, but these are literally all the requirements of being an Earper, it’s synonymous with being an Earper. I mean Tim would always talk about this with me and we’re just astounded by how kind people are, how accepting people are, and how non-judgemental people are. This is not the standard and that is the makeup of an Earper, that’s the requirement, like you have to fill out your resume, your application better have these things to be an Earper. It blows my mind continuously, I’m so happy and grateful I get to meet the fans because for me it’s just as profound and touching for me because it’s something I always want to strive to be more, I feel like as Earpers we push each other to be more, we push each other to be more charitable, we push each other to care more about a stranger. And I don’t know, I love that it does that, it’s crazy that a television show does that, it blows my mind on a daily basis. 

DARKWICCAN: And a TV show about demons.

ALL: [laughs]

VARUN: When I pitch the show to people it’s always like a glaze over, they’re very confused why it has this insane cult following. The premise isn’t what people are coming for, it’s the characters, it’s their relationships, and I guess it’s the themes. I don’t know, it’s so crazy.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, absolutely.

LARAGH: So touching on your experience you were talking about there with  _ Wynonna Earp _ and fans, have you ever had an experience of being part of a fandom from either side before? 

VARUN: I mean, not on this scale necessarily. I guess I have to ask you guys? Is this the standard of fandom, is this like a normal thing?

DARKWICCAN: No.

LARAGH: No.

VARUN: Because I always got the impression that fandoms are a lot more aggressive and critical? 

DELAYNE: They can be, that’s what I’ve heard.

VARUN: Like  _ Star Wars _ or  _ Star Trek _ , those are always kind of what I flirted with in terms of fandom, or like  _ Lord of the Rings _ , there’s a lot of encyclopedic debate about things, so that’s what I always associate fandom with. And then Wynonna just seemed to fly in the face of all of that? It’s not even about the show, that’s what I keep having to turn to, really you guys have made it something not about the show, but other fandoms always feel like it’s about the show always.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, I’d say that’s fair, I’d say that’s an absolutely fair assessment. Typically fandoms are tied in with the mythos of the source material so much, that’s why you get your stereotypical glasses-pushing-up “well actually” debates...

DELAYNE: Hard core, follow every single opinion blog, yeah.

VARUN: I kind of like that, I’m super into that, I’m super into world building, I remember growing up and reading every  _ Harry Potter _ extraneous information in those wiki sites and I remember doing it for  _ Lord of the Rings _ , I remember doing it for  _ Game of Thrones _ , maybe is my most recent one, like I want to know everything about this world, so I know that it’s exactly correct. It’s almost like I’m studying it. That’s my introduction into fandom, is almost this enjoyment of the mythos of the encyclopedic knowledge of it. But I don’t care to make people feel wrong about it, or make people feel bad.

DARKWICCAN: And see, that would actually make you an excellent fic author…

VARUN: Is this why you invited me on the show?

ALL: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: I gotta tie it in somehow right? I mean seriously, the one faction of any fandom, whether it’s  _ Wynonna Earp _ fandom, or  _ Star Wars _ , or  _ Buffy the Vampire Slayer _ , or  _ Lord of the Rings _ , is when you get to the fic authors there is a huge emphasis and focus on getting it right and understanding all of the facts from the show that have been laid out. So we do exist.

DELAYNE: Researching the mythos.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, exactly researching the mythos. Those fans do exist within  _ Wynonna Earp _ , but here’s the thing, those conversations of the “well actually, in episode three of season two da da da” those conversations happen amongst the fic authors but you don’t see them happening out amongst the larger… once we get into the larger Earp space it’s just a love-fest free for all. You don’t really… yes, we’re all about the love.

DELAYNE: Earper debates seem generally friendly, not these debates you hear about people screaming and yelling at each other that they’re wrong. Earpers tend to be more, “well, I disagree with you, here’s how I see it.” Definitely a kinder, nicer debate.

DARKWICCAN: “I can see where you’re coming from there, but this is where I’m coming from, maybe we can just agree to disagree on this one.” Yeah, it’s a lot more chill comparatively. Because the three of us have come from other fandoms as fic authors and it can get pretty intense man. 

VARUN: I can imagine. I can also imagine it must be so exciting to be a fic author because now you’re creating your own timeline and you get to add on this story. I don’t know, you’re essentially splintering off the timeline and creating this whole new narrative and you get to continue for years to come, like far past the shelf life of a show. That’s so interesting to me, I love that aspect.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, it’s really cool. And what’s really awesome is watching authors come up with completely alternative universe scenarios. Like right now, speaking of multi-fandom, right now there is a  _ Star Wars Wynonna Earp _ mashup fic playing out, and it’s really cleverly put together, so we get  _ Star Wars _ mashups, we get  _ Harry Potter _ mashups, lots of video games like  _ Dragon Age _ mashup type storytelling, Fallout mash ups. It’s really really cool. And I will say this, as much as I have been, there was that period of concern of, “oh god, are we gonna get a season four, what’s going to happen?” and the fight and all of that, I mean all three of us here rolled up our sleeves and did our bit, bought billboards and were tweeting constantly and trying to keep everything in the forefront of the media to make sure that promises that were made were kept but it also was great for fanfiction because it sort of gave us this free period where we don’t have any new canon content coming out so let’s just go buckwild, let’s just see what we can do. Let’s put these characters in the old West, let’s put them in outer space, let’s put them you know…

VARUN: So I guess the fanfic community was keeping it alive too which is beautiful.

DELAYNE: Oh yeah.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah absolutely, in fact our following with the show bumped up quite a bit because there was no new content, we were the suppliers of the content, and what was great about it was that we got a further appreciation for just how high quality the writing in this fandom was so that was pretty cool to see.

VARUN: Do a lot of fanfic authors, do you guys write novels or do you write short stories? Do you normally write other things or is fanfiction kind of usually what people focus on?

DARKWICCAN: It all depends on the author. We do have a very prominent writer within our fanfic community who goes by the pseudonym Bootsncatz who recently sold an original…

VARUN: Boots and cats? Oh, I like that, it’s great.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, that’s their pseud. They did actually recently have an original work accepted for publishing.

VARUN: Wow, cool.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, and we have another whose pseudonym is SensitivePigeon who is also working on a piece for publication. Yeah, so it just depends...

DELAYNE: We’ve had some who decided to go back to school for screenwriting.

VARUN: Oh my god, that’s incredible.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, Tacosaretasty, that’s their pseud, again.

VARUN: They got the best one.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, who has decided to go to school for screenwriting, so it’s a very supportive encouraging community, we’re all trying to push each other to do the best we can in the direction we want to take it. So there are authors who are like, “no fanfic’s my only thing, I don’t need to pursue anything beyond it” and there are authors who are going, “you know what? I’ve been bitten by the writing bug and I want to see where this goes.” So yeah, it’s really cool.

VARUN: Wow, that’s so… that’s beautiful. I’m so appreciative of something like that.

DARKWICCAN: So are we!

VARUN: Art in any kind of capacity, but especially splintered off from our show, that’s just like wow. I’ve met so many artists at the conventions too, like visual artists, and it’s insane to see the fanart and just like, “oh, this is happening in so many mediums,” it’s like writing, it’s probably happening in music, it’s happening in so many different aspects.

DELAYNE: Yep.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, it absolutely is happening in music too. It’s so weird that in fic, we’ve talked to Dom and Kat about this, how fic is like the one expression of fandom that you guys don’t get to see really.

VARUN: Yes. Because [inaudible] fans coming up to me, with their fanfic, and telling me to read it in front of them. I’ve never got to see any.

DELAYNE: Please listeners, don’t do that.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, please listeners, don’t do that. They can’t read it. They can’t. Again, it’s not personal. 

VARUN: Yeah, it definitely would affect how I play the character in some capacity.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, so warning gentle listeners, please, please, please, don’t.

VARUN: Once the show is done in ten years I’ll read all of it, I’m down for that. 

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, a decade down the line. Absolutely, and we are more than happy to provide you with a safe list of excellent titles to read. We don’t want you to jump in without a safety net into the world of fanfiction.

VARUN: If Jeremy’s in this I’m just picturing some dark places that you’re protecting me from.

ALL: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: Actually, I’ll be honest with you, Jeremy is almost always just the cutest sweetest puppy dog of a character when written into fanfic.

VARUN: Oh, that’s lovely, that’s lovely. I love it. 

DARKWICCAN: But speaking of Jeremy, let’s bring this back around. So Jeremy is a queer character and queer characters in media tend to attract a fiercely loyal following, because there are so few of you guys so we need it. As Jeremy’s custodian, which is a term that Carrie Fisher used talking about her relationship to playing Princess Leia, do you feel any pressure from the fans, or from yourself, when you’re bringing Jeremy to the screen.

VARUN: I like this term, custodian, yes because you’re always in service of the character. And you never are the character, you never are, it always represents something beyond you. Pressure? I don’t want to say pressure because it frames it in an aggressive way. I feel responsibility, constantly, yeah. I feel such an attachment to Jeremy at this point, also through meeting all the fans and acting in it as long as I have. I have a relationship to Jeremy, and I have Jeremy’s back. So I do feel, I feel like the fans influence how much I love Jeremy and how important it is to the fans. It’s so hard for me to phrase this because I don’t want to say I over think playing Jeremy, because it’s already intrinsically in me, I realise the responsibility and I’m always looking out for it, at any moment. Like if there’s something in the script that I don’t vibe with or is going to leave a bad impression representationally I always email and I always talk about it with Emily. And she’s super open to it, and it’s so rare. But I’m just so conscious of how it’s affecting people. And I guess I’m conscious of it, I mean I’ve talked about this story so many times but maybe it bears repeating. I was so unaware of representation and what it actually meant, especially being Indian and growing up in western society and always wanting to fit in. It’s funny, like I grew up with a lot of minorities, I think there were ten white people in my high school growing up...

DARKWICCAN: Oh wow. 

VARUN: Yeah, but yet, yet I always wanted to fit in with them. I always wanted to be seen like them, because I always had this dream of television or film or just being accepted ultimately. And I never really knew that as the years went by I just kept suppressing and suppressing this urge to actually embrace being Indian, and was moving more towards being accepted by general society. And so I ended up travelling to India with Dom and I went to this Earper event that was this beautiful LGBT event in Mumbai, and if you think that we are struggling to take our rights here for equal rights here it’s on a different scale there, and I can assure you of that because a lot of the aspects of their society is regressive. So it was beautiful to see this oasis of creativity and love in the middle of the city, so we went in there and watched all these people doing their talents or whatever, like some were doing poetry, some were doing music, some were just doing comedy, and during the interrum one of the fans recognised Dom and I and it was an Earper, so the Earper came up to us and we just started chatting and seven more Earpers came, and they bought us beers and we were just hanging out chilling and talking, and I remember it distinctly, one of the Earpers, she had said how important it was that Jeremy was Indian and queer, and how much it empowered her. And it was the first time I ever actually heard that, and it was the first time I actually resonated that that’s my people, that’s where I’m from, and this actually matters, and it just hit me, I started crying and I started to realise how much I was punishing myself for my own race, like my own heritage, and from that moment on it has changed the way I approach everything in acting. I completely understand now that when you’re absorbing this information, if what you’re absorbing is inherently negative and inherently putting you down… like the LGBT community for years was always made to be a joke, the butt of a joke, in a lot of sitcoms and a lot of shows, and so you start to treat it that way because that’s what the programming is telling you to do and it was when I had the clarity of the moment that it actually matters what you’re doing when you’re acting on there, that Jeremy is beyond you and you have to serve Jeremy. It just changed. So I feel super responsible for everything I’m doing on-screen and I’m so cognizant of it. In fact I try to learn from everybody in the community every single time. I don’t know, I feel like I’m doing a good job now, because I’m aware of it now. Previously I really wasn’t, and now it’s kind of all I think about when I do the character.

DARKWICCAN: Wow, that’s amazing. Let me catch my breath here, oh my gosh. That’s incredible.

DELAYNE: I knew this was going to be a good interview.

DARKWICCAN: Yes, we have heard that story before but it’s so impactful, and every time you tell it it gets even more… [laughs] that’s just so amazing and wonderful and I’m so thrilled that you were able to have that experience and for it to be so profound and life changing for you. You’re absolutely right, everything that you’ve said is absolutely right about what the media is telling us the story of our lives, and if all we’re getting is negativity that’s how we start to view ourselves. So thank you so much for a) recognising that, and b) kind of raging against the machine in your own way.

VARUN: You know, this is kind of it. I think we’re all in this beautiful age now where a lot of us are realising that you have to self-actualise. Following society, even following gender norms, following anything that they’ve told you to follow is kind of bullshit. And you have to discover what your own truth is. And a lot of it has to do… it’s uncomfortable because you’re always rubbing against what other people believe to be true and saying the opposite and finally I think I excited because I’m really at the stage of my life where I’m constantly doing that. And a lot of it has to do with the show to be honest with you. It’s what the show gave me, it opened me up to a community and a way of thinking I never really knew before. And then travelling doubled that, and you know, like, it’s all… for sure.

DELAYNE: Profound experiences, for sure.  _ Wynonna Earp _ has been profound to many people, and once Jeremy appeared on the show I think a lot of people connected with Jeremy, so kind of like he’s a proxy for the audience. Does this inform your performance at all? Do you feel the way Jeremy presents the nerdiness and kind of the fans themselves?

VARUN: Yeah, I get that a lot too, a lot of the fans will always be like, “I relate to Jeremy” and I’m like, “oh it’s the awkward thing?” and they’re like, “yes.” I think the way that Emily writes Jeremy it’s very endearing. It is an endearing quality to be socially awkward and still try. You admire him more for trying, and I think a lot of people who watch  _ Wynonna Earp _ , we’re all trying to break out of our shell, we’re all trying to embrace the scary aspects of life. And Jeremy is constantly trying and he fails at it, he’s constantly putting his foot in his mouth, but they still love him despite that. Because he means well. So yeah it has informed my performance, there’s always these jokes that they’ll throw in that is like an awareness of the show, I mean Wynonna has that on the next level, but because Wynonna’s the main character she can’t really, really be removed. But Jeremy is always a bit like, “who are these crazy people? What are they doing?”

ALL: [laughs]

DELAYNE: Yup.

DARKWICCAN: And I think also Jeremy just loves everyone. [Inaudible] even when characters are behaving in a problematic way there’s still this, “oh man, I just love you anyway,” and I think that’s true of the Earpers as well.

VARUN: For sure, for sure. I mean, it’s great, like when you’re awkward together. Like I remember every Earper that comes to me at a con like, “I’m so awkward too,” I’m like, “yeah, me too, but isn’t it great, we can be awkward together.” And you just feel like less like that’s a bad thing. I don’t know. Maybe we’re all awkward. 

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, I think we just have to admit that we’re all awkward and if we can all be calm about it.

VARUN: One hundred percent.

LARAGH: So you mentioned not really being aware of the lack of representation growing up, so if not that then what inspired you to pursue a career in acting?

VARUN: You know, I always had an affinity for film, or just a general interest but I mean, I never studied it, I never honed my craft, I was perfectly content to just meander between doing nothing and just enjoying life. Like I never, I was the youngest child in my family and anything I did was always approved of so I just never really struggled for what my life was going to be. My sister and my brother on the other hand they got a lot of pressure thrown at them, my parents were tired by that point, they were just, “just do…” [inaudible] And so it was funny, when I was eighteen my brother had been studying engineering for a bit at the behest of my parents and they told him that he had to finish engineering before he could pursue anything else, but my brother had a secret passion for acting, so he was secretly acting and he didn’t tell my parents while doing his degree. And then he was not doing well in school so my parents had no idea, and then one day an aunty called my mom and was like, “uh, your son is on TV,” and my mom’s like, “what?” “Your son is in a porno,” and my mom’s like, “WHAT” and it turned out it was American Pie, one of those straight to DVD American Pie movies is on TV, obviously it was so hedonistic and sexual and my mom’s like, “what the hell is happening.” And then she googles my brother and she sees his IMDB and he’s secretly acting and it’s like, it was crazy, my parents and my brother had a little bit of a falling out. So my parents were just like, “you’re never going to act.” And I’m like, “I didn’t intend to act, but now I kind of want to.” 

ALL: [laughs]

VARUN: And so my brother had sent me this open call and I was like, “alright, why not, let me give acting a chance.” And I’d made short films in high school and I acted in them because no one else wanted to, but I never thought I was going to be an actor, never. So I went to this audition, it was a bunch of fourteen year olds and then there’s eighteen year old me who looks fourteen and I’m like, “alright let me go audition for this.” So I’m reading the script and looking up to react, and looking down, and like, “this is… I don’t know, this might not be for me.” So I was happy I did the experience and I went to university. And then four months later they called me back and said, “hey we liked your audition and we’d like you to audition again.” And I’m like, “oh crap, okay.” Meanwhile I’m starting this political science degree, I’m forbidden from acting, I’ve told my parents I’m going to be a lawyer, I still don’t know what I want to be, I’m like, “I’ll do law I guess.” So I just chose to do political science and philosophy. And I went to this audition and they liked me again and my brother really coached me well and then they did the chemistry test and they cast me in a show. Like my first audition I just got cast as a series regular in this kid’s show, called  _ How to Be Indie _ . So now I’m in university, secretly doing a full time job, trying to do a degree, and lying to my parents the whole time.

DARKWICCAN: Oh no.

VARUN: So I didn’t want to disappoint them, but I also really wanted to act, I was like, “wow, look at all this money,” I don’t even know if I want to act, this is fun, and so I just enjoyed the act of doing it. I never really knew much about the art of it. And so my university had a strike at one point, my parents were like, “why aren’t you coming home from residence? What are you doing? You’re not doing school so why aren’t you coming home?” I’d be like, “I’m studying, leave me alone,” meanwhile I’d be acting the whole time. And then my parents and my brother finally reconciled, there was a death in the family and that always brings people together, they were like, “okay, maybe we’ll approve of what you’re doing, it’s not worth it.” So in the face of death you better embrace your family because what else is there in life. So they started to embrace each other so then I come out of the woodwork and am like, “also I want to be an actor.” And they’re like, “okay.” So I pretended I acted in the show in the summer, to ease the pain, so they accepted it and they thought this was my summer job and little did they know I was secretly acting. So I lucked into acting and trust me I’ve grown to love acting as an artistic medium but the whole time I was just doing it because it was fun and I had nothing else to do. 

ALL: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: That’s incredible. You tripped and fell into this career, that’s fantastic.

VARUN: One hundred percent. I feel like I trip and fall into everything in life. I go with the flow, I don’t have a plan most of the time, when I’m travelling too, I was travelling on my motorbike, I was like, “oh, I’ll rent a motorbike, I’ve never ridden one before,” and then I was travelling Vietnam and then I was like, “okay, I’ll buy a hammock from this person,” and I bought a hammock, and then I’ll sleep in strangers backyards. I just paid strangers to sleep in their backyards, and sometimes I’d have to sleep in the jungle, like, “alright.” I just don’t know any different how to live, I’ll just do whatever’s immediate, I’ll do it. So acting was in front of me so I was going to just do it. 

DARKWICCAN: Wow, that’s awesome. 

DELAYNE: I feel like I’ve [inaudible]

LARAGH: Yeah

DARKWICCAN: Man, I love what a free spirit you are, it’s just fantastic. Phew.

LARAGH: Yeah, me too.

DELAYNE: It’s beautiful and I’m kinda jealous, just want to put that out there. 

DARKWICCAN: Wow, so you mentioned during the People of Color panel at EhCon that you were happy that Jeremy’s character isn’t deeply tied to his being South Asian, but that being said, religion and culture are rarely part of the plotline of _ Wynonna Earp _ . I mean there are some elements to overarching elements, you’ve got angels and demons and the Garden of Eden, but it’s not heavy. Would you eventually like to see some part of Jeremy’s heritage explored? I did a little bit of research and I guess Chetri is actually traditionally a Hindu name so I’m curious, you know, with Hinduism being rich with stories of monsters and supernatural beings would it be cool do you think to include some of that in  _ Wynonna Earp _ ?

VARUN: I think… you know, I remember saying that I like that it isn’t about him being South Asian, it’s so funny, I do like it because he’s so much more than being South Asian. The problem with characters initially is when their cultural background is the only interesting thing about them, and so because it’s been two seasons I would love to see his South Asian background now. But I do feel like early on, I don’t always want it to be what their race is, or what their background is, to be the most interesting thing about a character. So I loved so much about Jeremy that they never really addressed that, but yeah now I think I would really appreciate it. I think we know enough about Jeremy to want to know about his background, to want to know where he’s from, in that respect. And Hinduism, yeah it’s rich with stories, it’s crazy, the mythos, there’s something like the most epic tales are from Hindu origin and it’s bled into a lot of our own kind of storytelling. I’m shocked that there isn’t a movie based on this stuff, there is that little Pixar short about the Hindu gods that was before one of their movies, and I thought that that was so clever, yeah, Hindu gods are like superheroes, they’re monsters and they’re supernatural beings and they have all these endowed powers, they have eight arms. I don’t know , they would fit right in, I would think.

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, I think it would be pretty cool. And like you say I love the fact that when we meet Jeremy, when we met Jeremy, he’s just this guy. He just got roped into this situation. And where he came from wasn’t really important, it was just like who he is in this moment right now. So I’m… yeah.

VARUN: Because so often I think stereotypes come about when the only interesting thing about his character is his accent. No, I don’t want it to be that way. 

DELAYNE: Yeah, and when it does come to representation it seems like South Asian characters are ridiculous stereotypes, either a terrorist, or Apu. Or they’re completely whitewashed, there’s no middle ground. Where do you think Jeremy fits in this dichotomy, and are there any changes that you would like to see for him to better represent the middle ground.

VARUN: I think you guys have actually made me really think about it. I never really reflected on all those years ago saying that South Asian thing because I’m figuring it out for myself right now. And yeah the middle ground would be to slowly incorporate aspects of his culture in order to understand more about the character. Because it necessitates learning about the character, like I feel learning about his mom entails learning about where Jeremy is from, you know, inherently. I would love to know that, it goes along with the story, and I think that would help build some sort of middle ground for this stuff. 

DARKWICCAN: Oh yeah, totally. I want to know so much about Jeremy’s mom, she is… I’m so curious about Jeremy’s mom because the fact Jeremy now has these abilities…

VARUN: I don’t think Emily fully knew until the end. Because I don’t think she would have wrote this crotch thing, or maybe she would. I don’t think it would be this big of a deal this crotch thing, but I guess it just happened, alright let’s do it. Like this one-off joke is now, his entire ability stems from his crotch, it’s crazy, it’s crazy.

ALL: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: But what about his… you know because he was stuck in the car with his mom for three days so did his mom have some sort of ability that passed to him, and where did her…? You know it’s like this whole thing that could be explored. Who knows? Who knows? Nobody knows. The writers are so creative, it could be anything, it could be nothing.

VARUN: Well, you know I think it’s like… all the characters, they’re shaped by their trauma and trauma imparts some bizarre superpower with setbacks in them. Like Wynonna’s trauma with her family lineage gives her the ability to put down the demons but then also haunts her with demons too. And like Waverly being the angel and it feeds so much into her kindness but the dichotomy of not knowing her parentage really messes with her. It’s just like yeah, I love  _ Wynonna Earp _ for that, the trauma shapes the characters and somehow gives them this superpower, this interesting thing, yeah, it’s really cool.

DARKWICCAN: And really what an empowering stance to take, that your trauma is your superpower, because usually it’s considered a weakness. But in the case of the story telling here… and I think more true to life as well, trauma can be the source of empowerment for you, you just have to find that path to it.

VARUN: Yeah. Yeah, like I’ve been thinking a lot about trauma in terms of just that thought in your head that tells you you’re not good enough, or the doubt, and like I had this moment of clarity like okay what if this shit is true? What if I am not good enough and then you literally face that thought and you overcome it. By entertaining, instead of pushing away the thought that you’re not good enough, become good enough and shut that voice up. Like if you are not going to eat healthy for a moment, no shut it up and go eat healthy. Just do the thing to face the trauma instead of beating yourself up for having trauma, do you know what I mean? 

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, absolutely.

VARUN: And that’s what I like in Wynonna. Wynonna’s literally facing her trauma, and it’s not clean to face what you don’t like about yourself, ever, but it’s so healthy. 

DARKWICCAN: Mhmm, absolutely. There is always that element of you do have to pull yourself up by your own bootstraps. But the reward is so rewarding. What a brilliant thing to say.

DELAYNE: You have a way with words DW.

DARKWICCAN: Why thank you very much I do try. Kind of wrapping up this representation conversation a little bit, with the exception of a few characters, Jeremy included, Purgatory is still dominantly a white space, again kind of referring back to the EhCon panel this also says something about Canadian entertainment but also North American entertainment just kind of in general as far as it being a very white place. Have you started seeing positive change from your perspective, are you hopeful things are going to get better, or continue to get better.

VARUN: Yeah, I guess in contrast to my fellow panel mates I guess I think it’s only getting more positive. Even to have the conversation is more positive. And so much of our media has become more representational. I really believe it’s getting better at every moment. I mean we still have to fight, we still have to make our voices heard that we want to see this. But people are listening now. I’ve been watching a show recently called  _ High Maintenance _ on HBO and it’s little vignettes into New Yorkers lives and the thread is they all have the same weed dealer and it’s a different character every episode. But it covers the breadth of humanity, like it covers every community, it covers every religion, it covers every kind of person, the person you deem crazy on the street has this rich interior life. We’re starting to see that human beings are so complex and there’s such a beauty in their complexity. Instead of just, I don’t want to… this kind of white saviour, male saviour mentality that’s been ingrained in us, we’re now starting to break that down, “no that person’s probably messed up too, like all of us are.” 

DARKWICCAN: Well, I mean it’s more representative of reality. Our world is very diverse and colourful place. And to only have one group representing this incredibly unique and again to use the same word again diverse kind of world it’s frikkin’ boring man.

VARUN: Yeah, totally.

DELAYNE: And even if you’re looking at a group, a defined group, the diversity within that group, people tend to lump all the gays together. We’re all very different. 

DARKWICCAN: Very, very different.

VARUN: I think that’s my favourite thing of existing is humanity. Like, I love humans. We’re so endlessly fascinating and there’s so much to learn from a simple conversation with someone that I just, why don’t you want to see every kind of human on screen, there’s so much to learn from every kind of person. I think we’re finally waking up to that.

DARKWICCAN: And it’s about gosh darn time I tell you what.

VARUN: It’s about time. You know what, it’s something I didn’t know I wanted. Like I said, you repressed it because you just follow the norm, until you get it and you’re like, “oh, I like the way this tastes, like this is pretty good.” And then you want more and more of that. 

DARKWICCAN: Absolutely, it’s like trying a new delicious pie flavour you never knew existed.

VARUN: Yes, this rainbow coloured pie. Delicious. 

DARKWICCAN: Rainbow coloured pie, awesome. Varun this has been such a fantastic conversation, thank you so much for chatting with us today.

VARUN: No problem, thanks for having me.

DARKWICCAN: Now, before we let you go, we do have one more question that we have to ask, that we hope you’ll find kind of fun. This is of course a fic show, we spend a bit of time every episode promoting some awesome fanfiction, and we also want to encourage our authors out there to write more so we can read more. So Laragh would you do the honours of asking Varun our final question for today.

LARAGH: Would you like to provide a Jetri fic prompt for our listening readers?

VARUN: What does a prompt mean? Like a plot?

DARKWICCAN: Yeah, basically an idea for a story, it can be as simple as one word…

VARUN: Oh, a writing prompt.

DARKWICCAN: A writing prompt yeah.

VARUN: Of course, this is a fanfic podcast. Oh man, I should have gotten to think about this. I guess now I can say anything, there’s too much choice. 

DELAYNE: Literally all of the choices.

VARUN: A complete open world. I would love to see Jeremy with aliens. Something about aliens.

DARKWICCAN: Okay, Jetri in space, you got it. 

VARUN: Maybe abducted, Jeremy gets abducted by aliens, and the gang has to save him. Okay, that’s what happens.

DARKWICCAN: Okay authors, you have your prompt, get to it.

VARUN: Yes.

ALL: [laughs]

DARKWICCAN: I’m excited to see what’s going to come out of that.

DELAYNE: Right? I already have a couple of ideas like 

VARUN: Alright, let’s do it.

DARKWICCAN: I’m sorry, that’s awesome because that’s our first sort of aliens prompt, it’s going to be great. Well Varun, again, this has been a delight, thank you so much and I can’t wait to see what happens with Jeremy in season four and I’m looking forward to seeing you at conventions next year.

VARUN: Yeah, looking forward to that too. Talk to you guys later.

And that's all for this episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction. Thanks for joining us.

Huge thanks to Varun Saranga for taking time out of his busy schedule to chat with us today!

  
  


Thanks also to our announcer Byron Tidwell for our intro 

Background music for the episode was:

A Proper Story by Darren Korb

Heart of the Forest by Alec Holowka

and The Airship and the outro music Don't Deal with the Devil are by Kristoffer Madigan

  
  


If you have questions or comments for the podcast you can find us on Twitter at E-F-A underscore Podcast and on Facebook at E-F-A Podcast. 

And you can find all of our episodes, old and new, at our website E-F-A Podcast dot com.

And if you're listening on iTunes, please take a moment to rate and review our show.

  
  


Thanks for tuning in, and we hope you'll join us again next time for another episode of the Earp Fiction Addiction. Until then, READ MORE FIC!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Episodes post Mondays at 8am PST
> 
> Visit our Website http://efapodcast.com/ for all episodes old and new!
> 
> Follow us on Twitter: @efa_podcast
> 
> And on Facebook: facebook.com/EFAPodcast

**Author's Note:**

> New Episodes post Mondays at 8am PST
> 
> Visit our Website http://efapodcast.com/ for all episodes old and new!
> 
> Follow us on Twitter: @efa_podcast
> 
> And on Facebook: facebook.com/EFAPodcast

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [like a ton of bricks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600648) by [alvin (alvinn1028)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvinn1028/pseuds/alvin)




End file.
